Colecção de Drabs de SxS
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Drab 41&42&43 – Um caso policial, este é o sumário. xD\\Uma colecção de one-shorts do casal Sakura e Syaoran. Todas as histórias são UA
1. Drab 01 Lua Cheia

**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! Isto não é um novo fic (quer disser, em capítulos). É uma colecção de one-shorts em que entra os casal SxS! Por isso cada capitulo publicarei uma história diferente, como se fosse uma one-short, então cada história começa e acaba no mesmo capitulo.

Esta _ideia_ _surgiu-me_ – até porque não fui eu que criei – quando lia uns fanfics da categoria Prince of Tennis e existia um chamado 'Maquinas de Drabs', que era um conjunto de one-shorts. E também encontrei outro, logo a seguir, com o nome 'drabs' e que também era uma colecção de one-shorts.

Como eu tenho – não diria diariamente – diferentes ideias de histórias entre a Sakura e o Syaoran – e como vocês podem ver tenho tantos fics para escrever que já nem vejo a _meta final_! – e para não perder essas ideias decidi criar esta 'Colecção de Drabs de SxS' e, claro, todas as one-shorts são minhas!

**Não direi que actualizarei cada semana, mas sempre que uma ideia surgir-me eu irei publicá-la aqui! n.n Mas claro! Para quem quiser dar um pouco de 'apoio' pode mandar um review! Ficava bastante agradecida.**

Agora vamos ao primeiro Drab! Comentários sobre ele no final.

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Disclaimer**** »** Os personagens de **Card Captor Sakura; Sakura Card Captor** não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao grupo das **CLAMP. **E as histórias são da **minha** autoria!

Acho que este aviso dá para todos os drabs, né?

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Colecção de Drabs de SxS 

**Drab 1 – Lua Cheia**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Dedico este Drab à Saky-Li**** » **Oi miga! Lembras-te da nossa última conversa? Pois este drab tem algo a ver isso! XD Espero que gostes! Espero que isto compense, pelo menos um pouco, as faltas de actualização e a tua prenda de aniversário SUPER atrasada! n.n

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Começado às 20:02:45 de 1 de Março de 2008 

Outra noite de lua cheia, onde esta brilha com o seu maior esplendor. Quem diria que os buracos, criados pelos asteróides, na crosta da lua deixar-lhe-iam ainda mais majestosa?

Acho que estou a ficar romântica. Talvez pelo facto de observar a lua ou de ter _entrado_ no mundo das fantasias à pouco tempo.

Tudo ao meu redor era negro, expecto a lua. Estava a caminhar por uma rua estreita e que – por que não? – não tinha saída. De repente um homem vestido de preto, tapado da cabeça aos pés, agarrar-me-ia por detrás e eu sentiria uma pistola apontada à minha cabeça. Fecharia os meus olhos e tremeria nos braços do desconhecido ao ouvir um barulho de uma pistola. Este, por sua vez, deixar-se-ia cair sobre o meu corpo, _morto_. Olharia horrorizada para ele e observaria todo o corredor, tentando captar, com o meu olhar, mais algum ser, nem que fosse um simples rato. Ouviria uns passos e alguém com uma capa negra apareceria à minha frente. Tentando não gritar, colocaria a minha mão na boca e este abriria a sua para disser apenas uma frase. _Agora estás a salvo._ E saltaria em direcção à escuridão que se encontrava à minha frente. E eu, como uma tonta apaixonada, apenas suspiraria enquanto ouvia o corpo morto do meu antigo atacante cair no chão.

_Clássico_. Bastante _clássico_. Talvez seja das histórias que tenho andado a ler e que fizeram a minha imaginação ficar bastante fértil, como a de uma criança de 5 anos. E acho que estar num corredor escuro à onze horas da noite tornaria a minha imaginação ainda mais fértil.

Senti o meu corpo tremer, como se fosse uma intuição. E eu era uma pessoa com um extraordinário _sexto sentido_ – talvez eu tenha o _nono sentido_ ou o _décimo sentido_ – pois este alertava-me sempre que houvesse probabilidade de _sarilhos_, mesmo se fosse uma pequena probabilidade. E eu bem sabia que o meu _sexto sentido_ tinha uma parte da culpa pela _criação_ daquele _clássico_ que antes eu imaginara.

Continuei o meu caminho, até porque tinha _quase_ a certeza de que aquela rua tinha saída e que essa saída seria uma espécie de _atalho _para chegar mais rapidamente a casa. Sim, porque eu tinha que chegar a casa antes do meu irmão, porque senão... porque senão eu teria _grandes_ problemas. Talvez tivesse que andar mais uns dois minutos. O que é que poderia acontecer de mau em dois minutos? _Nada_, acho _eu_.

De repente senti alguém agarrar-me por detrás e arregalei os olhos ao lembrar-me da minha _fantasia_. Eu costumava sempre pensar no pior pois eu sabia que se pensasse nisso, mesmo sendo bom ou mau, nunca se tornaria realidade. Sim, parece uma coisa _estranha_, mas acontece comigo, _sempre_, por isso acredito lealmente nesta espécie de _poder_.

Dei meia volta, tentado ver o rosto do meu atacante, mas eu apenas tive tempo de ver a sua capa negra antes de este aproximar o seu rosto do meu.

Não era o meu atacante... era o meu salvador... Já não precisava de ter medo, pois ele iria me proteger... tenho a certeza...

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Humm... o cheio enriquecido do sangue. Sangue puro. Por alguma razão eu estaria na Europa, mais propriamente num país chamado Itália. Conhecido por ser o país da massa, mas não é apenas conhecido por isso. E por essa razão eu estava sentado na ponta dum terraço de um prédio velho a redores da capital, Roma.

Observava a lua à minha frente, sendo o único objecto – ou astro, como queiram – que transmitia alguma luz, nem que fosse a luz solar reflectida. Tentava observa-la, tentado esquecer o cheiro que entrava nas minhas narinas, condenando-me ao meu mais primitivo desejo... o sangue. Aquele liquido quente e vermelho escuro que corre – litros e litros – pelas veias daqueles que se dizem chamar seres humanos, os seres racionais. Claro que o mesmo também existia nos seres irracionais, mas o sangue humano era... irresistível...! Talvez irresistível não seja a palavra certa. Talvez o mais viciante. Talvez seja por isso que ao apenas captar o seu cheiro uma enorme vontade de o beber apodera-se de mim.

Sorri, mostrando a minha colecção de dentes brancos que brilhavam à luz da lua. Ao virar um pouco a cabeça a luz recorreu os meus dentes caninos, mostrando como eles estavam afiados. O meu sorriso desapareceu e o meu corpo ficou tenso, sentido aquele cheiro cada vez mais perto do meu nariz. Fechei os olhos e apertei as mãos, enquanto me relembrava, mentalmente, do trado que fizera de nunca mais voltar a beber sangue humano, por mais saboroso que ele fosse.

A minha estadia nesta cidade não deveria prolongar-se a mais de uma semana. Apenas tinha feito toda aquela caminhada, deste o meu pais natal até à capital de Itália, para ter uma amigável conversa com os Camarilla. **(1)** Se eles soubessem que eu tinha bebido sangue humano, concerteza que agiriam. Mas claro que eu podia disser que o humano a quem tinha bebido o sangue era 'la minha cantante'. **(2)** Mas isso não seria a verdade... talvez? Até porque nunca tinha passado por uma situação desse tipo.

Levantei-me e pensei um pouco antes de saltar do prédio de seis andares. Se eu me aproximasse apenas um pouco daquele humano, talvez pudesse sentir que aquele delicioso cheiro era apenas uma ilusão de um vampiro sedento por sangue humano.

Ao equilibrar-me no chão, observei o corredor que era formado por dois prédios e ouvi os passos de alguém. Passos tenebrosos, pensaria eu se estivesse com medo de toda aquela escuridão.

Movimentei-me, também, na direcção em que ouvia os passos e, ao visualizar um corpo em toda aquela escuridão, apercebi-me que estava perto demais e que o cheiro o seu sangue era real.

Foi tarde demais quando movimentei a minha capa, segurando aquele pequeno corpo e puxando-o contra a parede fria de um dos prédios.

Ouvi um pequeno grito e reparei que o humano não era um humano, mas sim uma humana. Aproximei a minha cara à daquela cara perfeita de uma mulher.

Primeiro inspirei o cheiro do seu cabelo, pela falta de luz a sua cor parecia ser um castanho escuro, quase preto. Fui baixando, sentindo a pele da sua cara quente em contacto da minha pele fria. Quando passei pelos seus lábios parei aí. Estava tão perto dela, tão perto...! Os nossos lábios quase roçavam, mas um raio de racionalidade passou pela minha mente, esquecendo daquela ideia absurda.

Movimentei o meu rosto, indo em direcção ao seu pescoço. Num principio eu não iria fazer nada, mas ao captar o seu cheiro a tão pouca distancia fui quase incapaz de não lamber uma parte do seu pescoço. Mas, numa reacção quase instantânea – e imprevisível – ela gemeu, um débil gemido, mas que foi mesmo na direcção da minha orelha direita, podendo sentir aquela quente respiração enquanto pronunciava um pequeno som, quase como um suspiro. O meu corpo ficou ainda mais tenso – se fosse possível – e pensei que não resistiria por muito mais tempo. Tentei afastar-me, mas os seus pequenos braços agarrar-me com toda a força que podiam. Vi como ela abria os seus olhos, mostrando a sua íris verde, e pedi-a mais, mais com o olhar. Mais... Era tão irresistível aproximar o meu rosto ao seu pescoço e provar – apenas um pouco – do seu sangue. E era isso que eu fazia nesse momento. Aproximava o meu rosto ao pescoço daquela desconhecida, a postos para provar o seu sangue, que deveria ser uma raridade, como se fosse um vinho com dez séculos de idade. Acariciei o seu pescoço com os meus dentes, dando pequenas mordidas, apenas de relance com a sua pele. Senti o seu corpo estremecer e acariciei as suas costas, tentando acalma-la para o que vinha.

Era a primeira vez que desejava fortemente beber o sangue de alguém. Era a primeira vez que desejava fortemente transformar alguém em como os da sua espécie.

Transformar?!

Separei o meu rosto do seu pescoço e observei os seus olhos verdes. Verdes da cor da Esperança. Esperança que ele tinha de não a transformar. Esperança de a ter de outra forma. Sim... Ela entregava-se a um tipo como eu? Uma vozinha no meu interior dizia que isso era impossível e que eu estava apenas a sonhar.

Sonhar?!

Isto parecia tão real. Corpo contra corpo. Respiração contra respiração. Esmeralda contra Âmbar. Se fosse pelo custo ela ganharia. Se fosse pela raridade ela ganharia. Se fosse pela beleza ela ganharia. **(3)**

Não havia volta a dar. Todo o seu ser chamava por mim, implorava por mim. Como se o seu olhar fosse um íman e eu um simples prego. Ou então não. Podia resistir, sim, ainda tinha uma parte do meu raciocínio a funcionar. Podia resistir! E em vez de ser o prego, seria a parede. **(4)**

Afastei-me dela, pronto a resistir.

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Senti como o meu salvador afastava-se do meu corpo. Eu não queria isso, eu queria mais! Todo o meu ser pedia mais!

Tentei puxa-lo com os meus braços, mas ele parecia ser mil vezes mais forte que eu. Com é que ele podia se afastar, depois de tudo o que ele me fez? Era o meu salvador, não era? Podia confiar nele, não? Então porque razão se afastava? Porque não queria mais? Seria por mim? Eu seria a culpada?

Por favor não vás, sussurrei.

Ele arregalou os seus olhos castanhos, do mesmo tom que um âmbar e pareceu-me tão irresistível. A luz da lua batia no seu rosto, podendo ver a sua face.

Lindo.

Como todo o protagonista masculino numa história de fantasia.

Tens a certeza?, perguntou-me num sussurro cada vez mais próximo. Eu apenas suspirei como resposta ao sentir o seu hálito a roçar a minha pele, ficando arrepiada com o contacto.

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Aquele pedido tinha surpreendido-me. Depois de respirar profundamente perguntei-lhe:

Tens a certeza?, senti como o seu corpo tremia em contacto com o meu e como suspirava nos meus ouvidos, tornando-se ainda mais irresistível. Mas eu não queria saber do seu sangue, pelo menos por agora. Agora, a minha necessidade era outra. A mesma que a dela. Ela entregar-se-ia alí mesmo, surpreendendo-me com a sua necessidade. E eu não me importava nem um pouco se ela quisesse isso, se ela, ao entregar-se, estaria condenada a uma eterna existência.

Naquele momento pouco me importava. Às vezes a matéria vence a mente e esta parecia uma das poucas situações em que isso acontecia. Mas eu tinha a certeza... mais tarde ou mais cedo... acabaria por provar o seu sangue e torna-la inteiramente minha.

Minha...

**FINI**

Terminado às 12:04:39 de 2 de Março de 2008

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Notas do Drab:**

**(1)** A Camarilla: Vampiros que aceitam a "Máscara", seus deveres e obrigações são tudo para a preservar. Os mais velhos governam a Camarilla. (A "Máscara" é um código em que há certas seitas de vampiros que a aceitam, consistem em esconder dos humanos que os vampiros existem, através de política e os vampiros da alta sociedade tem mais facilidade em esconder estes factos, mentindo às pessoas por terem poder de o fazer.)  
Informações por Lily Ash (brigado miga! n.n)

**(2)** 'La minha cantante' é um humano a que o sangue é irresistível. No livro Lua Nova caracteriza-o como que 'o sangue desse humano cantasse para o vampiro'. Por isso dizem 'a tua cantora', o significado da frase é mais ou menos isso.

**(3)** O 'ela' em itálico significa a esmeralda. Seria a mesma coisa que eu disser: 'se fosse pelo custo a esmeralda, em quando pedra, ganharia; se fosse pela raridade a esmeralda ganharia.' Estão a perceber? Ah! Eu não tenho a certeza se a esmeralda é mais cara e mais rara que o âmbar (até porque o âmbar, agora, está a ficar raro, mas não sei qual dos dois é mais raro, mas como queria dar uma vantagem à esmeralda tinha que pôr assim).

Eu também queria dar mais um 'toque': na terceira frase eu sublinhei o 'ela' para dar a entender que agora eu estava a falar da Sakura. Seria a mesma coisa que disser: 'se fosse pela beleza a Sakura ganharia.' Como o Syaoran não sabia o seu nome, ele teria que a tratar por 'ela'.

**(4)** Eu não sabia o que utilizar para substituir o prego, mas eu pensei na parede e logo arranjei um significado: como o Syaoran queria resistir uma parede também o consegue. Quando chove, quando se prega nela, quando se anda aos encontrões com ela – tudo menos tsunamis e coisas assim! XD.

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Notas de Autora:** Eu sabia que o primeiro drab seria sobre vampiros, mas não estava a conseguir imaginar uma história em si. Só para o primeiro parágrafo escrevi três vezes! XD Sim, eu não costumo ter problemas de como escrever os inícios dos capítulos e assim. Também sabia que a Sakura iria entrar como uma humana inocente – nesta historia ela não é totalmente inocente! XD – e o Syaoran como vampiro. Não sei porquê, mas gosto de escrever histórias assim. Eu acho que foi deste que a Lily Ash me contou os 'outros segredos dos vampiros'! XD Adoro escrever cenas mais picantes – isto não foi muito picante, né? – com vampiros.

Sobre o final – parece o contrato de leitura de Português! XD – eu deixei-o aberto. Sim, se quisesse havia continuação, ou isto podia ser uma espécie de prolongo de uma história de amor/desejo entre uma humana e um vampiro. É uma das minhas ideias! uu Ei! Não comparem com Crepúsculo, tá? É diferente! uu

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Já tenho o 2º Drab feito! XD Por isso reviews porfa! 3**

**PS.2. E já estou a trabalhar no 3º! XD**

**PS.3. (XD) E – desta vez é mesmo o último PS – o 2º Drab não é sobre vampiros. **


	2. Drab 02 Traições

**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! O.O

_Um dia depois ela aparece..._

Ainda estou estupefacta à frente do monitor a reler os vossos reviews... au...! 5 só num dia?? Acho que vou desmaiar! XD

Parece que gostaram bastante do 1º drab sobre vampiros, quem saiba não acha mais?

A **Vick.y Pirena** pediu uma continuação, mas para falar a verdade eu não estou a imaginar uma possível continuação para essa one-short. Talvez com o tempo apareça alguma ideia, mas não posso prometer nada – já que ultimamente não estou a cumprir as minhas promessas! YY E olhem que é mesmo por não puder! Ainda bem que eu não concordo muito com a ética kantiana senão a esta altura já ninguém cumpria as suas promessas! XD Coisas de filosofia...

**Como eu disse no primeiro drab os reviews ajudavam e aqui está a vossa recompensa! Resposta aos reviews depois das notas finais da autora.**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 2 – Traições**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Dedico este Drab à Musette Fujiwara**** »** Eu sei que deves estar ocupada nesta altura – estamos numa quarta – mas espero que passes cá no fim-de-semana. Não sei se a história em si tem alguma ligação contigo – tem mais ligação comigo! XD – mas esta one-short é dedicado a ti, por sempre comentares e seres a minha segunda 'lê mentes'. É sempre bom 'falar' contigo!

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

_Começado às 13:44:49 de 2 de Março de 2008_

_Sentia-me um completo idiota!_

_Idiota!_, gritava a minha mente. Sim, ela tinha razão. Eu era um idiota, um estúpido, todos os adjectivos negativos que poderiam existir no mundo!

Tinha ido de viajem à minha terra natal. Queria tratar de alguns assuntos da minha herança, até porque faltava pouco para eu completar os vinte e um anos – que seria a altura em que me tornaria chefe das empresas do meu clã, seguindo os passos do meu estimado pai –, e falar com a minha mãe acerca da minha namorada.

_Eu sou um idiota!_

Falara com a minha mãe acerca do casamento. Ela parecia concordar com tudo, pois como ela própria dizia, apenas queria ver-me feliz.

_E como eu era feliz nessa altura!_

Sim, era feliz até hoje. Quando tive a brilhante ideia de fazer uma surpresa à minha _querida_ namorada, chegando antes do previsto. A cena que presenciei foi...! Eu não conseguia recordar, pois dava-me uma enorme vontade de matar alguém. Matar uma _certa_ pessoa.

Estava sentado num dos baloiços que existiam no famoso parque Rei Pinguim. Balancei um pouco o baloiço, indo este à frente e a trás. As minhas mãos seguravam a corda que prendia o baloiço onde eu estava sentado.

Parecia estar a viver um pesadelo. Um pesadelo sem fim.

Estava tão concentrado na minha dor que não ouvi uns passos e alguém a sentar-se no baloiço ao lado do que eu estava sentado, mas ouvi o barulho de um baloiço em movimento e aquela doce voz dizendo-me:

_Syaoran?_, chamou-me. Eu, automaticamente, virai-me na direcção de onde ouvia aquela melodiosa voz. Só podia ser _ela_. De certeza que _ela_ tinha ido ter com ele para explicar o sucedido. Deveria ter razões para o que eu vi e eu, como um tonto apaixonado, aceitaria a primeira desculpa que ela disse-se, mesmos se fosse a mais esfarrapada de todas.

O sorriso no meu rosto desapareceu ao visualizar outra pessoa. Não era _ela_, era a...

_Sakura?_, sussurrei surpreendido. _O que estás aqui a fazer?_, perguntei, tentando parecer descontraído.

_Eu é que deveria fazer essa pergunta, não?_, perguntou-me com o seu típico sorriso. Aquele sorriso fazia-me lembrar o sorriso _dela_.

_Ahh_, lembrei-me da _surpresa_ que eu queria fazer. _Eu vim mais cedo das minhas férias. Queria fazer uma surpresa, tu sabes_, respondi, à espera da sua reacção.

_Já foste visitá-la?_, perguntou-me enquanto me observava.

'_Acho que já não posso esconder a minha tristeza, não é?'_, pensei comigo mesmo. _Fui à sua casa, entrando de surpresa, com uma pequena ajuda das chaves que ela me tinha dado da sua casa_, o meu tom de voz era irónico e acho que a Sakura percebeu-o. _Quando entrei a primeira coisa que vi foi o meu melhor amigo com uma toalha envolvendo a sua cintura, engraçado não? Ao entrar no quarto dela eu vi-a chamando-o e ao ver que era eu mostrou uma cara horrorizada e tentou tapar-se com os lençóis da sua cama e eu não fiquei nem mais um segundo naquela casa!_, o meu tom de voz ainda era irónico ao terminar a minha _história_.

Sakura soltou um pequeno grito e eu pensei que, talvez, ela estivesse a passar pela mesma dor que eu. Eu sabia que ela amava o Eriol assim como eu amava a Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo_. Já nem tinha coragem de pronunciar _esse_ nome.

_Sim, os nosso próprios amigos apunhalaram-nos pelas costas!_, disse ironicamente, observando cada reacção da Sakura. Surpreendi-me por ver os seus olhos irrequietos. Será que ela escondia algo? Algo que eu ainda não sabia? Será que ela _já_ sabia de tudo?! _Sakura?_, chamei-a.

Ela teu um pequeno salto no seu baloiço, pelo susto, acho eu, e observou-me atentamente. _Não esperava por isso_, disse tentando parecer preocupada, mas eu via como a sua íris verde movimentava-se da esquerda para a direita e da direita para a esquerda.

_Sakura, estás a esconder-me algo?_, perguntei. Eu era a única pessoa a quem ela não conseguia mentir e, para disser a verdade, costumava tirar bastantes vantagens desse _poder_ que tinha sobre ela.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, mas os seus olhos continuavam irrequietos.

Utilizei o meu _truque_. _Sakura olha para os meu olhos e diz que não estás a esconder-me nada_, pedi num tom doce. Ela, imediatamente, levantou o seu olhar na minha direcção e eu pude ser melhor a sua íris verde.

_Eu..._, baixou o olhar, mas eu peguei no seu queixo, obrigando-a a observar-me. Mesmo assim ela desviou o olhar dos meus olhos. Tomou coragem e apenas disse:

_Desculpa Syaoran_, sussurrou com a sua doce voz, uma voz tão parecida com a _dela_.

Aquela frase dizia-me tudo. Larguei o seu queixo instantaneamente e observei-a com rancor.

_Todos_, sussurrei. _Todos vocês enganaram-me...!_, quase gritei. _Deve ter sido muito divertido rirem ás minhas custas!_, desta vez gritei. Sakura apenas escondeu a sua cara com ambas as mãos, começando a chorar.

_Não é o que estás a pensar_, tentou convencer-me. _Eu tinha uma boa razão para não te contar nada, mas por favor, dá-me apenas uma oportunidade para contar-te tudo agora_, disse-me. Como eu queria acreditar nela, dar-lhe essa oportunidade. A Sakura foi sempre como uma irmã para mim e vê-la com os olhos cheios de lágrimas entristecia-me.

_Está bem_, disse, tentando me aclamar.

Sentei-me novamente no baloiço e esperei pela sua voz.

_Bem_, começou ao ver-me mais calmo – uma mascara só para ouvir a sua versão da história. _Tudo começou na altura em que vocês começaram a namorar. Tínhamos terminado a secundária, lembraste?_, perguntou-me e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Como poderia esquecer esse dia? _Nessa altura o Eriol amava a Tomoyo e ele próprio dizia-me que na festa de finalistas diria o que sentia por ela e se ela correspondesse pedir-lhe-ia em namoro. Mas tu pediste primeiro e Tomoyo – que correspondia o sentimento de Eriol – aceitou pensando que faria com que ele tivesse ciúmes e que finalmente dissesse aquela frase que ela tanto desejaria ouvir dos seus lábios, mas que ouviu dos teus. O tempo passou e Eriol, vendo que Tomoyo tinha aceitado e que, depois de um ano, ainda namorava contigo, desistiu de alguma vez disser o que sentia por ela. Tu não imaginas o que os dois sofriam. Como não podiam desabafar contigo, eles faziam isso comigo, mas eu não podia contar a um o que o outro me dizia, pois eles faziam-me jurar não contar nada daquilo que eles me diziam. O tempo passou e tudo parecia ir bem, só que nestas férias, depois de tu partires, eles começaram a sair, apenas os dois e Tomoyo acabou por contar-me que numa dessas noites eles tinham-se beijado e terminado por confessar o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas eu nunca pensei que eles tivessem ido tão longe..._, disse o último num sussurro.

Eu continuava com os olhos arregalados. Tinha ficado surpreso. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que eles... Talvez esta seja uma daquelas situações em que nós queremos apenas que o nosso ser amado seja feliz. Talvez a Sakura esteja a passar o mesmo que eu. E ela deve que ouvir todas aquelas confissões. De certeza que ela devia ter sofrido muito mais do que eu.

_Sakura_, tomei coragem para formular a pergunta a que eu tanto queria saber a resposta. _Tu amas o Eriol, né?_

_Não, eu nunca amei o Eriol_, respondeu-me com a sua doce voz.

_Mas... eu pensava que..._, tentei defender-me.

_Na realidade... a pessoa que eu sempre amei... foste tu_, disse-me por fim e se eu antes estava surpreso, agora nem conseguia movimentar-me.

A Sakura... a minha melhor amiga... que considero como uma irmã... não, não podia ser possível! A Sakura não! Podia ser qualquer mulher menos ela. Eu... era incapaz – até de pensar – de fazer-lhe mal.

_Na realidade, eu gosto de ti deste pequena. Lembras-te quando passaste as primeiras férias no Japão com a tua mãe e irmãs? Em que nós éramos vizinhos e que costumávamos brincar? Quando era mais nova eu costumava disser que eras o meu marido, lembraste? Talvez na altura eu era muito nova para saber o que sentia, mas algo dentro de mim diz-me que já te amava nessa altura. Depois, quando conhecemos a Tomoyo e o Eriol e que tu mudaste para o Japão... sempre te amei. Sempre. E ainda te amo. Mas eu sabia que tu gostavas da Tomoyo e não queria deixar-te infeliz. Talvez isso seja uma das razões por eu nunca ter dito que a Tomoyo amava o Eriol ou que o Eriol amava a Tomoyo. E fiz com que pensasses que eu amava o Eriol para não desconfiares de nada. Pensando bem, fiz tudo isto por ti. Pela tua felicidade, Syaoran_, terminou com um sorriso forçado. 

_Sakura, eu..._, tentei disser algo. _Tu sabes que eu considero-te como uma irmã_, confessei.

_Eu sei_, ela disse quase a chorar, mas ela tentava não mostrar a sua vontade de chorar. Apenas podia ver o brilho dos seus olhos e o seu sorriso forçado.

Sentia-me um _lixo_ por ser a razão das lágrimas da Sakura. Eu daria o céu e todo o seu conteúdo para não a ver chorar. Para ela _nunca_ chorar.

_Sakura_, sussurrei, pegando no seu corpo e abraçando-o contra o meu. Senti o seu corpo tremer e o tecido da minha camisola, do meu ombro esquerdo, ficar cada vez mais húmido. Eu sabia que ela estava a chorar e isso fazia-me sentir um _lixo_.

_Um lixo, um lixo, um lixo..._, voltava a repetir a minha mente.

_Eu sei que tu não sentes o mesmo que eu_, disse enquanto terminava com o nosso abraço. _Tu não precisas de te culpar por isso. Eu sou a única culpada por te amar_.

_Mas eu sinto-me co..._, queria disser-lhe o que eu sentia, o que na realidade eu sentia, mas Sakura calou-me, encostando um dedo à minha boca e sorrindo docemente.

_Não precisas de te desculpar. Não precisas de disser nada_, disse. _Apenas quero pedir-te uma coisa, uma coisa que agora que sabes o que sinto eu posso pedir. Posso?_, perguntou-me e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça, à espera da sua reacção.

Ela foi aproximando-se de mim, do meu rosto. Fechou os seus olhos, roçando os seus lábios com os meus. Eu nem queria acreditar no que ela estava a fazer neste momento...! Sim, concerteza aquele não era o meu primeiro beijo, mas... aquele simples roce era tão tentador... tão inocente como ela própria o era.

_Se era isso que ela queria, era isso que ela iria ter. Desde que... não voltasse a chorar. Nunca mais... _

Mexi a minha língua, tentando abrir a sua boca e quando finalmente a abriu eu entrei nela no mesmo instante, explorando todo o seu conteúdo. Quando encontrei a sua língua comecei uma estranha dança que a dela parecia imitar. Se era um beijo _assim_ que ela queria, seria _assim_ que ela teria.

Afastei-me, respirando rapidamente. Ela parecia que quase tinha perdido o equilíbrio depois de a afastar do meu corpo. Segurei-a pela anca antes dela cair.

_Satisfeita?_, perguntei com uma estranha alegria pela reacção que ela tivera do _meu_ beijo.

Sakura ainda tentava recuperar o equilíbrio pois sentia todo o seu corpo a rodar.

_Porque, porque me beijaste assim? Syaoran?_, ela nem podia adivinhar o quão parecia indefesa, nos meus braços, e a disser tais palavras com uma voz aguda e baixa. Até o seu próprio nervosismo ajudava-a nesse estado de _indefesa_.

_Não querias que eu te concedesse uma alegria?_, respondi à sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

Sakura apenas arregalou os olhos e as suas bochechas ficaram da cor de uma flor de cerejeira.

_Sabias que ficas linda envergonhada?_, perguntei, tocando nas suas bochechas e estas mudaram para a cor de um tomate. Eu apenas ri.

_Syaoran... tu não me amas, certo?_, perguntou-me ao ver a minha mudança.

_Não, mas... eu pensei que irias pedir uma oportunidade. Quem sabe aconteça como nos filmes e apaixonar-me-ei por ti? Vale sempre a pena tentar, não?_, ri ao ver a sua expressão. Ela parecia confusa e eu conseguia compreender o porquê.

_Eu pensei que gostavas da Tomoyo_, disse-me.

_E gosto, mas eu apenas quero a ver feliz e como tu própria disseste, ela é feliz ao lado do Eriol. Com o tempo... ultrapassarei a traição_, sorri e ela correspondeu ao meu sorriso, com alguma incerteza. _E... o meu desejo neste momento é... nunca mais ver-te a chorar, principalmente por minha causa. Quero que sejas feliz, sempre o desejei..._, ela não me deixou terminar a frase.

_Porque me vês como uma irmã_, disse tristemente.

_Sim, isso é verdade, mas Sakura, eu quero mudar isso! E, por favor, não voltes a ficar triste por minha causa_, sussurrei no seu ouvido.

_Mas é triste ouvirmos que a pessoa a quem amamos apenas está ao nosso lado porque não quer voltar a ser o motivo da nossa tristeza_, ela disse prestes a chorar.

_Não Sakura. Eu quero ser alguém digno do teu amor e vou fazer de tudo para corresponder os teus sentimentos e acho que já tenho os 'ingredientes' certos para o fazer_, sorri ao ver, novamente, o sua expressão curiosa. Sussurrei-lhe antes de voltar a beija-la:

_Eu quero proteger-te_

_Eu quero fazer-te feliz_

_Eu não quero voltar a ver-te chorar_

_Eu quero apaixonar-me por ti, algum dia_

_Acredita que estes são os ingredientes básicos para criar o amor que sentirei por ti..._

_Ontem um amigo_

_Hoje um irmão_

_E amanhã um amante_

**OWARI**

_Terminado às 18:52:33 de 2 de Março de 2008_

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Notas de Autora:** Acabei este rápido! XD Ah... umas seis horas! XD Sim, eu fiz este drab no mesmo dia em que acabei o primeiro!

Sobre este drab o único que tenho para disser é que é um tema que eu gosto bastante de escrever – amor entre amigos – mas sou 'contra' aquelas histórias em que quando é amor entre amigos e logo depois de um disser o que sente o outro – que nunca tinha sentindo nada – apaixona-se logo. Eu não tenho nada contra os autores, eu própria comedia esses 'erros' antes. O que apenas queria disser é que eu percebo essa coisa de amor entre melhores amigos e isso não é tão simples assim, mas para o final não se prolongar mais – este drab também podia dar um fic! XD – eu escrevi essas frases do Syaoran em que dá para perceber que ele não sente nada por ela, em termos de amor, mas que tem a mesma vontade de protege-la de faze-la feliz como se a amasse de verdade, mas na realidade ele apenas gosta dela como irmã.

Bem, eu acho que este drab também tem um final 'aberto'! XD São as minhas ideias para fics! uu

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Reviews:**

**Ma Ling Chan:** O primeiro review! Obrigado pelo elogio! n.n

Também desejo tudo de bom! n.n Bjs

**Saky-Li:** Percebeste que eu dedicai-te o one-short, não? ¬¬ Aquele livro que estavas a disser que tinhas começado a ler sobre vampiros era o Crepúsculo? OoO Nem imaginei! XD Por acaso eu falo dele na resposta (que por acaso ainda não recebeu outra resposta! ¬¬ Talvez seja melhor começarmos a falar por mail ou uma coisa assim, não? Para as respostas serem mais rápidas... Sabias que essa espera faz uma pessoa sofrer de ansiedade [e olha que eu sofro muito disso! XD ?) Por acaso eu descobri esse livro na biblioteca da escola (tipo naquela 'sem nada para fazer'! XD) e fiz a minha primeira requisição! Ya, já estou à quase 4 anos naquela escola e é a primeira vez que faço uma requisição de um livro [não costumam ter livro interessantes e tal! uu Também nunca liguei muito! XD e li-o num record! XD Tipo, quando eu gosto MESMO de um livro eu não o largo até o acabar de ler. É a curiosidade que eu sempre tive! XD Já li a Lua Nova (e começa a preparar-te para o que lá vem!) e se gostas do Jacob (lembras-te dele, né?) não vais enjoar! XD A única coisa que tenho para disser, depois de ler estes dois livros, é que estou ansiosa para que chegue o 3º livro () e que chegue a altura em que sairá, cá, o 4º e 5º livro o filme! Ok, muita coisa só para falar sobre um livro (ou dois)! Isto já dava uma mensagem, vês? Continuando, sobre o review, aleluia, (um PS. de antes. Recebi a duas mensagem unas 3 vezes! XD Tudo bem, eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa assim. Continuando...) obrigado sobre isso do 'elaborado'. Para falar a verdade eu achei que o final foi muito 'de repente' e que parecia com pouca descrição, mas se tu gostas, né? Como eu disse no inicio '**verdade eu não estou a imaginar uma possível continuação para essa one-short. Talvez com o tempo apareça alguma ideia, mas não posso prometer nada**'. É sempre com o tempo... (dez anos depois e ainda estou no mesmo sitio! uu). Até e beijos!! Se te ter mais jeito falar por mails tudo bem! Fico à espera de noticias tuas!

**Tercy:** Obrigado! n.n Eu só tenho jeito para escrever SxS na categoria de CCS! Também ADORO esse casal! Os vampiros foi uma amiga que me 'passou'. Agora adoro tudo que tenha a ver com vampiros! XD De certeza que continuarei e aqui está! Beijos

**Veck.y Pirena:** Muito obrigado pelo elogio, por acaso nunca percebi isso, mas é bom quando uma pessoa nos diz isso! Obrigado! Sím, a Sakura está muito saidinha de mais nessa one-short! XD Mas acho que gostei dela assim. Por acaso as coisa que a Sakura dizia que lhe aconteciam, acontece comigo e isso também acontece sempre comigo! Acho que temos algo em comum! O inicio eu respondi à tua pergunta com um 'A **Vick.y Pirena** pediu uma continuação, mas para falar a verdade eu não estou a imaginar uma possível continuação para essa one-short. Talvez com o tempo apareça alguma ideia, mas não posso prometer nada'. Beijos!

**Ana Pri-chan:** Fiquei envergonhada, agora! OoO Acho que não devia estar! XD Obrigado pelo review! Bjs

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Ainda não terminei o 3º Drab...**


	3. Drab 03 Dia dos mil e um acontecimentos

**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! Acabo de vir de um torneio de ténis mas mesmo assim não deixei de actualizar! o Esta semana é só baldar à escola! XD Bem, vamos passar ao que intereça!

**Drab são fics com final em aberto! Estive a comprovar e esta é o significado de 'drab' ou 'drabble' – é por isso que eu escrevo sempre fics com o um final aberto! XD**

**Mas também vou escrever one-shorts!**

**O próximo é uma one-short!**

Isto de escrever 'drabs' é rapido! XD O terceiro drab não era para ser este – já tinha dois one-shorts em fila de espera – mas este foi o que eu acabei mais rápido! XD Por isso este é o terceiro drab! A ideia apareceu-me mesmo de repente. Espero que gostem!

Vemo-nos nas notas finais! 

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Colecção de Drabs de SxS 

**Drab 3 – Dia dos mil e um acontecimentos**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Começado às 17:45:44 de 8 de Março de 2008 

Precisava mesmo de descontrair! Só os meus pais para pensarem numa festa 'boas vindas' a uns amigos seus. E depois tinha que sobrar para a filha! O que queria disser: eu.

Sentei-me num dos bancos de jardim que haviam no parque Rei Pinguim. Era um bom espaço para descontrair porque era bastante calmo e os vários tipos de plantas pareciam ajudar nisso.

Pus-me em forma de Buda, como se estivesse numa aula de yoga, e respirei aquele ar enquanto pensava nas minhas viagens de sonhos. Tudo parecia _bastante_ calmo até ouvir um grito.

-. Hey, cuidado! – gritou alguém, mas eu só tive tempo de sentir algo bater em cheio na minha cabeça.

Tudo parecia escuridão até que eu voltei a ficar consciente e consegui escutar uma voz infantil.

-. Será que ela morreu? – perguntou num tom aflito.

-. Claro que não! Ela só está inconsciente, né nii-chan? – perguntou outra voz infantil.

-. Sim, ela apenas desmaiou quando a bola lhe acertou. – desta vez era uma voz mais adulta.

Abri os meus olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que vi foi um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de um âmbar.

-. Parece que ela recuperou a consciência. – disse o rapaz que estava à minha frente.

-. Viste como ela estava apenas inconsciente! – pude perceber melhor que aquela voz infantil era de uma menina – Eu sabia que ela não tinha morrido!

-. Des, desculpe! – disse, timidamente, o menino que estava ao lado da menina que antes falara.

Depois de observar tudo ao meu redor e recordar o que tinha ocorrido antes de desmaiar disse:

-. Não te preocupes, pequeno. – disse enquanto lhe fazia um carinho no cabelo.

Ele apenas afirmou, envergonhado, e eu sorri pela sua cara tão infantil e inocente.

-. Eu tentei avisa-la, mas acho que foi tarde de mais, não? – virai-me novamente para o rapaz que estava ao lado das crianças. Ele sorria abertamente para mim. Correspondi ao seu sorriso e ele ajudou-me a levantar do chão em que eles deviam ter-me colocado depois do desmaio.

-. Acho que já estou melhor. – respondi algum tempo depois. Na realidade aquela tontura que eu sentira antes estava a desaparecer pouco a pouco.

-. Nii-chan! Será que ela pode jogar connosco? – perguntou a menina.

-. De certeza que deve ter algo mais para fazer. – respondeu o rapaz, suavemente.

-. São seus irmãos? – perguntei com curiosidade.

-. Verdadeiros? Não. Acho que é algo normal aqui, neste pais. – respondeu-me.

-. Está a querer disser da mania que as crianças costumam ter de chamar 'irmão' ou 'irmã' a pessoas que na realidade não o são? Deve ter feito alguma coisa para eles gostarem de si e tratarem-lhe por essa espécie de diminutivo. – respondi admirada por toda aquela cena 'familiar'.

-. Sim! – desta vez foi o menino que respondeu – Ele está a jogar connosco à bola! Disse que se conseguíssemos marcar seis golos e que ele não conseguisse defender nenhum iria ensinar-nos a lutar como aqueles na televisão. – o menino deu socos no ar, tentando imitar os movimentos que ele via em filmes animação ou até em animes.

-. E quanto é que vocês conseguiram marcar? – perguntei.

-. Ia fazer o sexto golo quando eu rematei mal e a bola foi parar à cara da senhorita. Desculpe. – pediu novamente.

-. Não precisas de te desculpar. – dei um leve soco na parte superior do crânio – Vês como estou bem?

-. Que bom! – respondeu.

-. Então quer disser que vocês conseguiram marcar cinco golos seguidos? – perguntei com admiração enquanto observava o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos. Ninguém conseguiria ser tão 'zero à esquerda' para não conseguir defender uma bola de um miúdo de cinco anos – que era a idade que eles pareciam ter. Isso mostrava como ele tinha jeito para crianças. Devia ser engraçado ver este menino rematar a bola e, como esta vinha lentamente para o lado direito, o rapaz ia para o lado esquerdo e fingia um ar decepcionado ao ver a bola entrar na baliza que tinha sido criada com pedras para marcar onde começava e onde acabava. Hilariante.

-. Hum, hum! – respondeu, com orgulho, o menino.

-. Gostaria imenso ver-te a jogar! – sorri logo após dize-lo.

-. Sim! Irei dedicar este golo a ti, nee-chan! – virou-se para o rapaz – Vamos jogar, nii-chan!

Ele apenas sorriu e caminhou em direcção à baliza improvisada.

Eu juntei-me à menina que fazia de claque. Vi como o menino rematava a bola, tudo tinha acontecido como eu teria previsto, só que desta vez a bola tinha ido pelo lado esquerdo e o rapaz tinha ido para o lado direito. De resto tudo tinha acontecido como eu imaginara. A menina, que antes estava ao me lado, correu até ao menino e eu aproveitei a comemoração entre os dois pequenos e aproximei-me ao rapaz que via toda aquela cena com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-. As crianças parecem ter algo especial que nos capta a atenção. – comentou quando me sentiu ao seu lado.

-. Sim, tem razão. Eu reparei que a sua defesa não parecia muito 'verdadeira'. – comentei enquanto o observava.

-. São apenas crianças, não? – observamos um ao outro durante algum tempo.

-. Pelo que eu percebi não é de cá. – tentei falar sobre algo.

-. Sim, tem razão. Cheguei hoje da minha terra natal, Hong Kong. Passei por este jardim até que vi este dois irmãos. Sabia que eles são irmãos gémeos? Enquanto eu brincava com eles algo aconteceu e a sua mãe teve que ir embora, mas ela fez-me jurar que ficaria a tomar conta deles. – contou.

-. Hong Kong? – perguntei.

-. Sim, porquê? – pareceu curioso.

-. É que eu passei umas férias de Verão lá. Lembro-me vagamente porque tinha dez anos, mas lembro-me que fui com os meus pais. – comentei, tentando me lembrar daquelas férias. Tudo parecia vago.

-. Talvez tenhamos visto alguma vez. – comentou com alguma graça na voz.

-. Talvez. Nunca se sabe! – respondi.

-. Nii-chan, nee-chan! Ganhamos por isso o nii-chan irá ensinarmos a lutar como aqueles na televisão. – fez estranhos movimentos com as mãos.

-. Eu também posso aprender? – perguntei.

-. Claro, mas não sei se esse vestido ajudará muito. – respondeu o rapaz que antes estava ao meu lado.

-. Se for por isso não há problema! – sorri e observei o meu vestido. Era de tiras e com texturas de xadez. A saia era quase rodada, contendo vários tecidos no interior, como a saia que a vocalista dos 'HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR' utilizava no vídeoclip 'Ichirin no Hana'. A textura de xadrez tinham cores entre o tom verde escuro e o tom verde claro, combinado com os meus olhos. Subi a saia, mostrando uns calções próprios para ginástica, pretos – Nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer algum tarado que te levante a saia, né? – comentei, envergonhada.

-. A nee-chan é super inteligente! – exclamou a menina, admirada.

-. E se for por sujar não há problemas. É sempre bom divertirmos. – disse.

Depois de ele dar os truques básicos começamos pelo mais simples. Os socos.

Enquanto ele mostrava a forma correcta de socar eu dava pequenos socos no ar, mas eu própria achava os meus socos muito estranhos. Até que ele aproximou-se e viu a minha triste figura.

-. Hey! Estás a fazer gestos ou coisas assim? – perguntou-me num tom divertido, agarrando-me pelas ancas e segurando os meus braços logo a seguir – Tens que fazer assim. – movimentou, lentamente, os meus braços de frente para trás e de trás para a frente.

-. Isto não parece ser tão difícil assim. – comentei algum tempo depois.

-. Sim, só precisas ter jeito... – sim, tinha compreendido exactamente o que ele queria disser com essas palavras e um pontapé certeiro nas suas partes baixas foi a resposta.

-. Parece que eu tenho mais jeito do que parece, não? O que tenho que fazer é descobri-lo. – ri ao ver como ele contorcia-se com dores.

-. Que eu sabia ainda não tínhamos passado para os pontapés. – disse com dificuldade.

-. Pensei sei saltar uma lição. – ri, divertida.

-. Ai é? Agora já és _expert_ nestes assuntos? – perguntou-me, recuperando-se do meu chute.

-. Talvez... quem saiba. – disse mostrando um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele fez-me uma pequena rasteira e eu cai no chão, mas agarrei-o pelos braços e ele caiu em cima de mim. Se eu caísse ele também cairia! Bem... mas a posição em que estávamos não era uma das melhores.

-. Nee-chan, nii-chan! – os pequenos correram na nossa direcção ao verem-nos cair. Ele levantou-se e puxou-me.

-. Está tudo bem! – disse – Porque não passamos ao próximo exercício?

-. Sim! – os mais novos responderam em coro enquanto eu tentava esconder a vergonha que era visível no meu rosto.

Passamos o resto da tarde a aprender alguns golpes 'ninja' – era assim que os pequenos lhe chamavam às artes marciais – até que vi o sol começar a pôr-se e lembrei-me do jantar _familiar_ que teria naquele dia. Estava tão bem alí. Com aqueles três _desconhecidos_. Principalmente o _desconhecido_ mais velho.

_O que é que eu estou a pensar?! Impossível!_

-. Nee-chan, fica mais um pouco! – pediram os gémeos depois de lhes disser que tinha que ir embora.

-. Não posso chibis. – respondi-lhes e eles mostraram-me uma cara decepcionada. Não gostava de vê-los assim – Eu... prometo que venho cá amanhã, sim? – perguntei e os seus olhos brilharam pela minha promessa.

-. E o nii-chan também verá, né? – perguntou o menino.

-. Porque não? – disse depois de suspirar.

-. Então fica combinado à mesma hora, sim? – perguntei com um sorriso radiante. Era tão bom passar um dia com crianças! Era... rejuvenescente...!

-. Sim! – disseram os gémeos.

_Ele_ aproximou-se e disse:

-. Vemo-nos amanhã então. – piscou-me o olho.

-. Vê lá se queres levar outro chute. – ameacei.

-. Okay, okay! – disse com sotaque – Ficarei com eles até a sua mãe chegar, afinal prometi-lhe.

-. Vejo que és um homem de promessas. – comentei – Ganhaste uns pontos na minha consideração.

-. Que bom... – disse maliciosamente.

-. Adeus! – disse enfurecida. _Quem ele pensa que é?!_

Ao entrar em casa a minha mãe reprovou-me com o olhar. De certeza que era pelo vestido sujo de terra. Desculpei-me e entrei no meu quarto disposta a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Estava a escolher outro vestido do mesmo género só que com tons castanhos quando ouvi a campainha. Os _convidados_ tinham chegado!

Quase de imediato ouvi um _toc toc_ e uma empregada apareceu, avisando-me que a minha mãe queria que eu descesse. Apenas disse para esperar mais cinco minutos e calcei umas sandálias castanhas com um salto alto e arranjei o meu cabelo, prendendo-o com uma espécie de mola. Alguns cabelos ficaram soltos mas isso dava mais graça e para finalizar coloquei alguns acessórios.

Dei uma volta à frente do espelho que tinha no meu quarto e apenas disse _'Perfeito!'_.

Saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas. A minha mãe estava à minha espera no fim das escadas e ao chegar ao pé dela reparei em três pessoas que estavam sentadas na sala de estar, assim como o meu pai.

-. Este é Hien Li, a sua esposa Yelan Li e o seu filho Syaoran Li. – apresentou-me – Acho que não deves recordar-te porque eras pequenas mas já os conheces de antes, quando fomos fazer aquelas férias a Hong Kong...

Mas eu já não conseguia escutar mais nada... apenas observava aqueles dois âmbares que observavam-me com a mesma admiração.

Afinal aquele jantar não seria tão mau como eu tinha imaginado...

E algo me dizia que não seria a última – ou até a penúltima ou antepenúltima – vez que o veria...

**FIN**

Terminado às 10:27:44 de 8 de Março de 2008

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Notas de Autora:** Acabei este rápido! Como o anterior! uu

Este fic é bastante diferente de todos o que eu já pensei, mas gostei bastante de fazê-lo!

Sobre a história em si todos deve estar a perguntar-se 'aquele rapaz é mesmo o Syaoran? OoO' Pela quantidade de vezes que ele sorri no fic! XD Mas também não vamos pôr o Syaoran como um Ryoma de 'Prince of Tennis' – isso é de mais para o coitadinho! uu

Gostei bastante da parte dos 'golos' em que o Syaoran era 'o bom da fita' e deixava os miúdos marcarem e tal! Até a Sakura gostou! XD E só a surpresa no final? Talvez alguns já tivessem à espera desse final à medida que iam lendo o fic, mas mesmo assim foi diferente, né?

Gostei bastante dos gémeos e eu até era para 'dar' uma boneca – tipo peluche – em que ela segurava e o seu irmão que queria aprender a lutar como os da televisão para defender a 'irmã mais nova' dos tipos maus! Fofo, não . 

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Reviews:**

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! o/ Tens razão, a amizade para o amor está apenas a um passo (principalmente se a amizade for com um rapaz! XD). Eu como é porque já passei (pelo menos utilizo a experiência para escrever com mais coerência os pensamentos dos personagens e isso) e percebo como é! É como se eu fosse o Syaoran, estás a ver? Mas quando um não corresponde ao outro aquilo dá para o tordo! u.u

Eu tinha escrito esta no mesmo dia em que tinha acabado o primeiro drab por isso foi rapidinho!

Beijos e espero pelo teu review!

**Veck.y Pirena:** Obrigado! Ainda estou a pensar na continuação! XD

Sim, temos mesmo muitas coisas em comum!

Sim, eu também acho isso, até porque eu já passei por uma situação parecida. Podemos ficar confusos mas não chegamos ao ponto de disser 'eu amo-te'.

Com essa fala eu tentei transmitir que ele queria protege-la ou faze-la feliz como se a amasse, mesmo ela sendo só uma amiga para ele, ele queria transforma-la em algo mais para não a ver sofrer (uma coisa assim). Isso é uma das coisas que mais me arrependo, ter dado uma oportunidade e terminar logo tudo, também, era muito nova nessa altura, nem sabia bem o que era o amor.

Beijos e espero o teu review acerca desta drab!

**Cami-Li:** Obrigado! Também adoro sxs! Para disser a verdade, acho que deve ser o único casal a quem consigo fazer fics e mais fics sem que me enjoe ou que fique sem imaginação. Eu tirei essa ideia de uma coisa 'comum' – por acaso pareceu-me porque eu vi mais de um pessoa a fazer isso – na categoria de Prince of Tennis na língua espanhola. Depois de muito pensar decidi fazer uma coisa desse género.

Beijos e espero pelo teu review!

**Hinaichigo-Chan:** Ohh...! O que aconteceu comigo foi o contrário! Estás a ver aquele teu '1º melhor amigo' deste a primaria e que, uns anos depois chega ao pé de ti – com a ajuda de uma das tuas actuais melhores amigas – com uma flor e diz-te 'eu gosto de ti'. Claro que a minha amiga na altura dizia 'namora com ele, namora com ele', mas ao passar a primeira semana eu percebi que ele agia de maneira diferente comigo – era mais tímido e tal e tal – e acabei de terminar tudo pela minha amiga. Ora isso aconteceu na última semana de aulas, por isso só nos vimos depois das férias grandes, mas por mais que eu quisesse falar acerca disso, a minha timidez era maior – nessa altura era um 'zero à esquerda' em termos e amor e tal, era uma principiante nisso. Agora, aqui estou eu, ainda a remoer-me mentalmente, pensando no que ele sofreu por minha causa – agora já nem falamos, íamos separando pouco a pouco e quando ficamos em turmas diferentes a única ligação entre nós era uma amiga que tínhamos em comum e que estava na turma dele. Ahh! Agora sobre o review (XD), eu já vi o Syaoran com tantas características diferentes que já nem penso muito nas suas 'verdadeiras características'!

Eu compreendo o porquê de só fazeres o review para a 2º drab! Sem problema! Por acaso antes da Lily Ash me passar esta 'loucura por vampiros' eu também não ligava muito a isso! Só de ver aqueles caras feias nos filmes! u.u

Beijos e espero pelo teu review! n.n

**Hellen Ferraz:** Obrigado pelo review! Espero que tenhas gostado desta one-short!

Bjs

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Ainda estou a escrever o 4º Drab...**

**PS. 2. Também estou a escrever o 5º Drab...**

**PS. 3. Deste que ouvi – já voltamos aos 'ps sem fim'? – o refrão da música 'Lottery' de Chris Brown eu estou com vontade de criar um drab com ligação a esse refrão! Não sei se esse será o '4º drab', é como sempre, o primeiro a acabar é o que vai!**


	4. Drab 04 Dano

**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! Aqu estou eu com mais um drab! Sim, ainda não consegui acabar uma das one-shorts! XD E mesmo este drab foi dificil...! Enquanto que os outros fazia num dia este precissei de uns seis, acho que é! Mas também está dividido em duas partes – depois vocês vêem!

As minhas férias já começaram, sim! XD E aquí vêem duas semanas de trabalho arduo! u.u

Bem, mas o que importa é que eu terminei a drab a tempo! Ufa! Estava a ver que não ia conseguir! Agradeçam à minha mania nova que é dormir cedo e acordar cedo! XD Só a mim é que me acontece isto! Durante as aulas é 'estou cheia de sono' e nas férias acordo às sete da manhã sem sono nenhum! u.u' Eu já nem digo nada!

**Bem, continuando... Este drab foi inspirado na música 'Damage' de Chris Brown, do seu último álbum 'Exclusive'. Quem tiver a música e queira ouvi-la enquanto lê tudo bem, ou até se quizerem ler a tradução – até porque eu não vou pôr a letra da música. Oucupa espaço e acho que a maiorianão vai ligar, né?**

**Bom, deixo-vos com este drab! E um aviso! Talvez ele seja dramático demais! Eu não tenho a certeza porque não o acho tão drámatico assim, mas outras pessoas podem acha-lo.**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 04 – Dano**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

_Começado às 18:30:49 de 13 de Março de 2008_

_Eu sentia-me imensamente mal..._

_Eu queria... eu queria... morrer?_

_Na realidade, o meu único desejo, neste preciso momento, é ter-te de volta..._

_Voltar a ser tudo como era dantes... antes **daquilo** ter acontecido... acredita, foi um erro..._

Andava pelas ruas, estava a chover, mas a última coisa com que queria me preocupar era com a chuva. A minha roupa estava empapada de água e podia-se notar, pois a minha camisa de manga curta estava _colada_ ao meu corpo assim como as calças de ganga, mas estas já não se notavam tanto por ser de ganga. A chuva era forte e caia em grandes quantidades pelo céu, mas eu sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo terminaria, afinal era uma chuva tipicamente de Inverno. "_Chuvas fortes mas com pouca duração"_, ainda me lembrava das aulas de Geografia em que dera a temperatura.

Gargalhei como um louco, no meio da rua. De certeza que várias pessoas me consideraram um maluco, mas eu lá queria saber do que elas pensavam! A razão da minha repentina gargalhada é por estar a recordar algo que dei numa aula de geografia enquanto tinha assuntos muito mais sérios em que pensar. "_E disser, também"_, completei mentalmente.

Estava a andar à beira da estrada e de vez enquanto passava por raparigas, tanto novas como velhas, com roupas muito _extravagantes_ – para mim, 'roupas extravagantes' é o mesmo de disser roupas com muita cor e brilhantes – e botas altas. _Meninas de rua_, só podiam ser isso. Algumas abrigavam-se debaixo das varandas dos prédios que estavam à beira da estrada e outras andava à chuva ou ficavam nas paragens de autocarro (ónibus). Eram poucas aquelas que utilizavam um chapéu de chuva.

Eu continuei o meu caminho, desviando o meu olhar de cada uma delas. Parecia que a maioria estava interessada em mim. O porquê? Não me perguntem! Apenas sei que elas não paravam de observar-me.

-. Hey, tu rapaz! – uma delas deve a _ousadia_ de me chamar – Estás sozinho? – continuou.

Eu não respondi. Tinha mais coisas em mente para poder pensar numa resposta à sua _pergunta indirecta_ – ou poderia disser _directa_? _Bastante directa_!

-. Não vês que ele está sozinho? – desta vez ouvi um sussurro. Parecia que estava uns quarenta graus, toda a minha pele estava quente, assim como o meu corpo – De certeza que ele veio para estes lados para se _iniciar_... – ouvia a voz cada vez mais baixa e cada vez mais abafada.

-. Se for assim ele já tem cliente. – reconheci, vagamente, a voz da primeira que me tinha falado.

-. Não, não! Eu fui mais rápida do que tu por isso eu é que fico com ele! – a segunda voz pareceu irritada.

-. Podíamos dividi-lo, não? – podia imaginar um sorriso malicioso numa cara pintada por _Picasso_ – Assim ensinar-lhe-íamos mais coisas, não? – outra vez aquele sorriso malicioso! De verdade, eu não estava a gostar muito daquele _quadro_.

-. Acompanha-nos – senti alguém tocar no meu ombro esquerdo, mas não consegui visualizar o seu rosto porque os meus olhos pediam descanso – Vamos para um sitio mais sossegado. Verás como... – mas isso foi o máximo que ouvi, porque de resto só ouvia a escuridão.

_Escuridão..._

Abri os meus olhos e senti uma enorme dor de cabeça. Coloquei a mão na minha testa intuitivamente, mas acabei por sentir a minha testa quente. _Muito quente_. Tentei recordar algo da noite anterior mas tudo parecia vago. Mas a minha mente não estava tão vaga assim. Tinha que recordar _aquilo_! Aquilo que acontecera na noite anterior. A razão para eu ter estado ontem à chuva, a razão pela qual eu estou aqui, sem ter lembranças desta noite...

**Inicio do Flash Back **

Eram três da manhã e não conseguia dormir. Talvez tenha sido o acaso ou talvez tenha sido porque Deus quis assim – sim, agora acreditava em Deus! Acho que foi por nunca ter precisado dele como agora – o único que sabia era que eu devia de estar a dormir nesse instante! Sim! A dormir! Mas não! Tinham logo de dar uma de '_não posso mudar o meu destino'_ e ficar acordado – porque agora também acredito no destino!

Ouvi o barulho do telefone a tocar e, pensado que ninguém atenderia o telefone àquela hora da noite, levantei-me da minha cama e sai do quarto, percorrendo o corredor, mas não cheguei a andar muito pois _congelei_ quase no segundo a seguir. A rapariga que estava à minha frente era uma das amigas da minha namorada. E estava a retirar cada botão da sua camisa. Os seus cabelos eram sedosos e prenderam-me a respiração. Tentei para-la, mas a palavra não chegou a sair da minha boca ao ver como ela se aproximava de mim e me beijava.

_Suave e gentilmente_

As suas mãos repousaram no fim da minha camisola de manga curta e esta foi retirada pouco a pouco pelas suas mãos. Conseguia resistir. Ela estava a seduzir-me, e parecia estar a ter um bom resultado com isso, pois eu não conseguia resistir por muito mais tempo.

_Malditas hormonas de adolescente insaciável!_

O seu beijo foi a última coisa a que eu pude resistir...

**Fim de Flash Back**

Sim, dormi com uma amiga da minha namorada! Para falar a verdade, nem me lembro do seu nome. Só sabia que, por alguma razão, no dia seguinte encontrei a última pessoa que queria ver naquele dia...

**Inicio de Flash Back **

No dia seguinte acordei e o primeiro rosto que vi era o último que queria ver...!

-. Sakura... - sussurrei.

Nesse momento reparei como lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos e pensei o pior. Pensei que ela tivesse descoberto o sucedido na noite anterior. Mas tive a certeza quando vi outro rosto colado a um corpo nu que apenas estava tapado por uma toalha. Uma toalha _minha_!

-. Nunca mais quero ver a cara dos dois! – ouvi a sua doce voz – Nem pintados de ouro! – o seu corpo movimentou-se em direcção à porta do meu quarto.

-. Sakura! – desta vez gritei. Não conseguia tirar o seu seu rosto cheio de lágrimas da minha cabeça! O meu pior pesadelo... era real! _Não, não podia ser! Não podia deixa-la partir... partir para sempre...!_ – Sakura! – gritei de novo e levantei-me de novo. O único problema é que estava nu – Raios! – murmurei enquanto me tapava com o lençol, pronto a correr mundo e meio naquela figura por ela!

-. Onde pensas que vais? – perguntou-me a _safada_! A culpada pela realização do meu pesadelo!

-. Recuperar o que me é mais importante. – a minha raiva não deixa-a observa-la directamente.

-. Nem penses...! – disse-me – Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive!

-. Quer disser que isto foi armado? – a minha raiva crescia a cada segundo que passava.

-. Talvez... – ouvi o seu sussurro. Eu não tive coragem de ouvir o resto e encaminhei-me para a porta do meu quarto – Hey, onde pensas que vais? Ainda não acabamos... – aproximou-se, utilizando os mesmos truques da noite anterior. Mas desta vez tinha força suficiente para resistir e foi isso que fiz, empurrei _aquela coisa_ e tentei ir atrás da minha amada... mas já era tarde de mais...! Já a tinha perdido!

**Fim de Flash Back**

E aqui estava eu... um dia depois de a perder! Quem diria que ela me fazia tanta falta? Ela é quase como o ar que eu preciso para respirar... a minha cura... a minha doença... a minha alegria... a minha desgraça... Ela era – e ainda é – tudo para mim.

É estranho, mas quando perdemos algo importante é que conseguimos ver o verdadeiro valor que ele tem para nós. Antes a Sakura era algo comum na minha vida, a minha namorada, tal como biliões de rapazes pelo mundo têm. Agora, que a perdi, sinto como que a minha vida não fizesse mais sentido... sinto-me vazio.

Arr! E isso dá-me uma enorme raiva... não sei porquê! Só de pensar no seu rosto cheio de lágrimas...! Como eu me odeio! De certeza que ela estaria a sofrer – talvez até com a mesma intensidade que eu – e isso fazia-me sentir raiva...! Uma enorme raiva! Raiva pelo dano que lhe tinha causado! Eu podia sentir, porque o meu coração doía, como se ele também chorasse de tristeza, de uma profunda tristeza.

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Os dias iam passando e a cada dia que passava algo de mim desaparecia, como se estivesse a desaparecer aos poucos e poucos...

Na escola a Sakura já não era a mesma e eu sentia isso e sabia que era pelo dano que lhe tinha feito.

_Dano_

Por mais que eu quisesse falar com ela, explicar, havia sempre algo para atrapalhar. Ou uma amiga defendia-a, ou o seu irmão aparecia – o que era muito pior.

Acho que nem chegou a um mês quando um dos professores anunciou à turma que Sakura Kinomoto tinha deixado a escola por uma oferta de trabalho do seu pai e que por causa disso teriam que mudar de casa. Mas o professor não chegou a disser para onde é que ela tinha ido. Por mais que procurasse, por mais que perguntasse, não conseguia arranjar uma resposta a essa pergunta...

Agora tinha a certeza que esse era o meu castigo pela minha falta de controle.

Perdi a minha razão de viver apenas porque perdi o controle por um segundo.

_Malditas hormonas de adolescente insaciável!_

_Terminado às 12:24:05 de 16 de Março de 2008_

**THE END (?) (Nota: O final era para ser este – até porque isto é inspirado na música 'Damage' – e o final iria ficar em aberto. Quem quisesse ver um final feliz imaginaria uns anos depois em que o Syaoran dizia que os dois já estavam juntos novamente e felizes, ou se quisesse um final infeliz imaginaria o Syaoran sofrer pelo seu erro até ao resto da sua vida. Mas uma ideia surgiu-me – para continuação – e como este drab está tão curtinho e de certeza que haverá gente que quererá uma continuação eu decidi escrever uma continuação, como se fosse um drab extra ou dois drabs num capitulo – uma coisa assim! XD Agora deixo-vos com o resto! Quem quiser lê, quem não quiser não precisa de ler! Até porque o drab acaba aí no 'THE END (?)' Vemo-nos no final!)**

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

Alguns anos passaram depois de eu ter perdido a única razão da minha existência. Por sorte ainda conseguia respirar e actualmente estava bem vivo. Talvez muitas pessoas tivessem inveja da minha posição, mas eu preferia ser um vagabundo sem nada e ter a Sakura ao meu lado para sempre, do que ser o homem mais rico do mundo e não a ter. Sim, depois daquilo a minha bóia salva-vidas foi os estudos. E o resultado foram notas altíssimas e terminar a faculdade de engenharia. Podia disser que tinha um óptimo emprego, mas não era isso que tinha desejado com toda a minha força ao longo destes anos.

_O meu desejo era reencontra-la..._

Sim, reencontra-la! Até porque a paixão que sentia por ela foi evoluindo ao longo destes anos e terminou por ser amor. Sim, amor. Eu amava-a e ainda tinha a esperança de a voltar a ver. Pelo menos só para disser aquela frase.

Hoje iria começar um novo projecto. Parecia que iriam construir um centro de Ajuda para gente mais necessitada. Pelo que eu soube era um centro onde as pessoas podiam doar, tanto para pessoas pobres no Japão como para outros países pobres espalhados pelo mundo. Gostava de ajudar nesse tipo de coisas, pois se eu não pudesse ser feliz com o que tinha – referindo-me ao dinheiro – podia fazer outras pessoas serem felizes com isso.

A obra era perto da minha casa por isso tinha decidido ir a pé. Era sempre bom andar alguns minutos por dia. E parecia que embater em pessoas também era muito bom, porque apenas tive tempo de cair no chão e ouvir o barulho de múltiplas folhas caírem no chão, assim como pastas.

-. Desculpe, desculpe! – ouvi aquela doce voz, aquela voz que à anos não ouvia, mas parecia diferente, já não parecia tão _doce_.

Levantei o rosto e vi a mulher que era protagonista de todos os meus sonhos. O seu cabelo ia até ao meio das costas e os seus olhos verdes não pareciam ter aquele brilho especial que sempre tiveram, pelo qual eu me enamorei.

-. Sakura... – sussurrei e reparei como ela _congelava_. Podia imaginar o seu corpo tenso ao reconhecer a minha voz e isso significava que não me tinha perdoado, mas que... também não tinha se esquecido de mim, o que era bom, penso eu.

Ela movimentou o seu rosto na minha direcção e eu pude ver melhor o seu rosto, assim como vi a surpresa estampada na sua cara ao me reconhecer. Sim, porque só podia ser eu, né? Ela não tinha conhecido um irmão gémeo que nem sequer sabia que tinha, não é?

-. Sy.. Syao... Syaora, Li...! – novamente notava a surpresa estampada no seu rosto. Uma mistura de surpresa e terror. Por mim, só podia ser.

Eu queria disser algo, mas esta levantou-se no mesmo instante, deixando-me com as palavras na boca – Espera! – consegui disser ao vê-la se afastar de mim. Ela não pareceu dar-me ouvidos e eu, que ainda estava sentado no chão, puxei-a pelo braço e esta caiu no meu colo. Tentador, não? Ter o seu corpo junto ao meu, como à tanto tempo que não o tinha. A sua respiração chocar com a minha. Por que razão isto seria tentador? Já não tinha hormonas de adolescente, já me conseguia controlar.

-. _Talvez porque ela seja a mulher da tua vida._ – a voz vinha do meu interior. Talvez ela tivesse razão, eu amava-a, né?

Beija-la era algo muito tentador para mim naquele momento. Sabia que o podia fazer, mas talvez a Sakura já não gostasse tanto dessa ideia.

-. _E se ela tivesse outro?_ – outra vez a voz falou e desta vez queria que ela se materializasse para poder... será que se podia socar uma voz até ela desaparecer do mundo material? Se ela desaparecesse do mundo imaterial também agradecia, até porque uma voz pode enlouquecer-nos no nosso subconsciente, como esta me fazia agora.

-. Li. – a sua voz _acordou-me_ – Por favor, deixa-me ir. – eu segurei-lhe pela anca e aproximei-a de mim.

-. Sakura... – sussurrei novamente.

-. Syaora, Li! – quase gritou, chamando-me pelo meu apelido em vez do meu nome – Por favor, deixa-me!

Os meus olhos não paravam de observa-la e segurei-a ainda com mais força – Só te deixo sair se me deres uma oportunidade para esclarecer o sucedido. – disse. De certeza que aquilo tinha acontecido à anos! Mas parecia que tinha acontecido no minuto anterior pela maneira que dissera, não?

-. Não precisa de se desculpar, Li. – ela tinha entendido mal e eu fiz questão de lhe corrigir.

-. Sobre aquilo que aconteceu à alguns anos, um mês antes de tu ires para outra cidade. – disse-lhe e reparei como ela arregalava os olhos. De certeza que ela se lembrava, e bastante bem – Aquilo foi um grande erro e eu queria esclarece-lo, sempre, mas tu nunca me deste uma oportunidade para disser-te o que realmente se passou naquela noite.

-. Eu não quero ouvir nada, eu não quero ouvir! – ela tinha colocado cada mão numa orelha, tapando-as. 

-. Por favor, Sakura! – segurei as suas mãos, tentando tirá-las dos seus ouvidos.

-. Por favor Syaoran! – pela primeira vez chamou-me pelo meu primeiro nome – Não me faças sofrer mais do que eu já sofri. – exclamou, e a sua declaração apanhou-me de surpresa. Eu sabia que – se calhar – ela tinha sofrido – o que rezava cada dia para que não fosse assim – e na realidade ela acabara por sofrer muito mais do que imaginara. Era ele quem merecia sofrer, mesmo não tendo culpa no que se passou, mas era ele que _devia_ merecer todo e qualquer tipo de sofrimento, não ela. Ela era delicada demais para merecer qualquer tipo de sofrimento. Ela era um anjo, sim, um anjo! E os anjos não pecavam, por isso não mereciam sofrer, mereciam ter uma vida eterna e cheia de prazeres. Sim, era isso o que ela merecia.

-. Sakura, vais ter que ouvir o que tenho para te disser! Eu fui apanhado de surpresa. Eram três da manhã e tentava adormecer – e como eu me arrependo de não ter adormecido – mas o telefone tocou e eu ia atente-lo quando aquela tua amiga apareceu, de repente – nem sei por onde ela entrou! –, e começou a despir-se...! Eu sei que essa visão deve ser um sofrimento para ti, mas preciso de esclarecer o que na realidade aconteceu naquela noite. Eu não a tinha seduzido, eu não tinha telefonado para ela para vir ter comigo, foi ela que me seduziu, foi ela quem foi à minha casa por conta própria, não eu! Entende isso Sakura! Eu sempre te amei e ainda te amo e vou continuar a amar-te para sempre! Por favor, per... – mas fui interrompido.

-. Por favor, não digas mais. – reparei nas lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu belo rosto.

-. Mas Sakura, acredita, esta é a verdade! – tentei convence-la.

-. Mesmo se _essa_ fosse a verdade, eu não poderia perdoar-te, não conseguiria. – disse em sofrimento – É algo mais forte que eu, o meu coração já está partido e não há nada que o possa voltar a sanar.

-. Dá-me uma oportunidade. – pedi-lhe, de repente.

-. Não posso... – sussurrou – Não consigo.

-. Entendo. – disse – Então, dá-me uma oportunidade, uma oportunidade para ser teu amigo. De certeza que com o tempo voltarei a ganhar a tua confiança. – exclamei positivamente, mas a sua cara não parecia mais animada do que a minha.

-. Mesmo querendo ser meu amigo nada mudaria. – disse.

-. Por favor, Sakura. É o único que te peço para que me perdoes. – disse-lhe.

Começamos a ver-nos mais vezes, ainda mais quando descobri que ela era uma das fundadoras do Centro de Ajuda que estava a ajudar a construir. Pareceu admirada ao me ver trabalhar alí, mas eu apenas respondi-lhe com um _'agarrei-me aos estudos'_ que ela pareceu perceber. A nossa relação entre amigos foi crescendo cada vez mais, e aos poucos e poucos ia desfazendo a barreira que me separava da _verdadeira_ Sakura.

Hoje, dez anos depois, posso realmente disser que sou feliz. Embora tenha havido momentos menos bons, eu agora estava feliz porque _tinha-a_ ao meu lado... para sempre! Te-la ao meu lado, podendo sentir o seu calor cada noite, ao meu lado. Não sabia o quão agradecido estava por aquele presente dos céus, mas sabia que era, e muito!

-. Syaoran...? – ouvi uma voz sonolenta.

-. Dorme, meu amor... – sussurrei ao seu ouvido e abracei-a ainda mais e esta colocou a sua cabeça no meu peito.

Sim, nem faziam dois messes que nós tínhamos casado, por isso... estão a ver! Não foi assim tão fácil voltar a ganhar a sua confiança...! Mas, mesmo assim, ela tem sequelas do que passou porque é muito ciumenta. Uma coisa boa, dizem vocês? Isso significa que ela me ama loucamente? Nada disso! Então isso significaria que todos os casais muito, muito apaixonados não conseguiam lagar-se nem um segundo! O que estou a tentar disser é que ela... segue-me para todo o lado! Acreditam que eu tive de mudar de _uma_ secretária a _um_ secretário? Ok, já não tinha hormonas de adolescente por isso não iria haver problemas, né? Mas não! Parece que ela nunca me ouve! E eu acho que ela também não confia muito no meu secretário – é normal todo o patrão ter _uma_ secretária! Risota do dia, sim foi isso. Qualquer dia ela diz que eu passei para o outro lado! Ou então... – sabem que eu estou a ter uma óptima ideia neste preciso momento? – ela podia ser a minha secretária. Uma boa ideia nos dois últimos messes! Imaginem só o que eu podia fazer com ela quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Acho que estou a começar a dar razão àqueles que dizem que os homens, ao envelhecer, vão ficando mais tarados, porque era assim que me sentia ao ter aqueles pensamentos... tão... pecaminosos... mesmo se fosse com a minha esposa. E depois? Os dois ganharíamos. Ela veria-me o dia inteiro e eu aproveitava mais a minha recém-esposa. Sim, eu sinto-me um autentico tarado!

Alguns dia depois...

-. Syaoran...? – acreditam que a sua voz voltou a ter aquela doçura que eu tanto amava? Assim como os seus olhos que brilhavam intensamente naquele momento.

-. O que foi meu amor? – perguntei num tom doce, mas o meu não chegava a ser tão doce como o som da _sua_ voz. Separei-me dela e sai de cima da minha mesa de trabalho, que naquele momento... humm... estava completamente vazia? Talvez só o computador sobrevivera depois de tudo o que acontecera à pouco. O quê? Eu disse que estava a sentir-me um tarado! E porque não se-lo na realidade?

Sentei-me na minha cadeira de pele negra e esperei pela doçura da sua voz.

-. Eu queria disser-te uma coisa já à alguns dias. – começou a disser e eu cada vez estava mais impaciente... Não me digam que ela queria... terminar? Não! Não podia ser! Pensa positivo, pensa positivo...! – Eu... descobri que estou grávida, de dois messes! – por mais impossível que parecesse o brilho dos seus olhos aumentou, como se de repente tivessem _nascido_ biliões de estrelas no seu interior.

-. Grá, grá, grá, grá. - a sério! Eu sentia-me um idiota naquele momento com aquele grá, grá, grá todo!

-. Grávida, sim! Vais ser pai, quer disser, vamos ser pais. – ouvi um riso, o seu riso e um prédio de cinco andares pareceu cair em cima da minha cabeça nesse momento.

-. Pai... – consegui disser. Sorte que já não gaguejava!

-. Sim, pai! – ela pareceu querer pôr essa ideia na minha cabeça a todo o custo, talvez porque devia de parecer muito idiota nessa altura.

Abracei-a de repente e esta quase caiu da mesa. Ainda bem que ela era grande, se não ia a mãe e ia o filho.

-. Não sabes o quão feliz me fizeste, Sakura! – disse e pareceu-me que os meus olhos brilhavam com tanta intensidade como os dela – Acredita Sakura, apenas preciso de ti para ter um final _'feliz para sempre'_ e agora com este bebé...! – a minha alegria era contagiante! Disso tinha eu a certeza!

Esqueci-me do mundo e comecei a acariciar a sua barriga, que ainda não se notava muito, mas eu sabia que o meu filho estava alí! Comecei a dar-lhe beijos e subir até aos seu pescoço.

-. Syaoran! – ela pareceu assustada – Acabamos de o fazer e... – mas eu não deixei-a terminar.

-. Tu sabes que eu podia passar o resto da minha assim e nunca me enjoar. Eu nunca terei o suficiente de ti, Sakura. Já devias saber isso. – disse-lhe e notei que o seu sorriso crescia e desta vez foi ela que me beijou na boca...

_Sim, o nosso final seria um 'felizes para sempre'!_

**THE END**

_Terminado às 08:23:38 de 18 de Março de 2008_

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Notas de Autora:** Hee..! OoO Eu achava – enquanto escrevia – que o drab não ia ficar 'de jeito', mas ao reler – pelo menos a primeira parte, ainda não li a segunda, mas depois de actualizar eu leio! – até gostei na maneira que escrevia!

Ora bem, este drab era para ser dramático – acho que o inicio ou, não? – mas depois estava a custar-me a escrever e eu também não queria exagerar muito, por isso só peguei as partes mais importantes da música e decidi criar uma história com elas. Não sei se perceberam que o final está muito apresado, não conseguia pensar em mais nada!

Depois apareceu-me uma ideia para a continuação, que também demorei a escrever. Mas acho que o final ficou bem, né? Um bocado picante! XD Para alegrar o pessoal fã de SxS. Até porque os finais não podem ser todos tristes, né?

«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»

**Reviews:**

**Ma Ling Chan:** Olá! n.n

A cena dos socos era mesmo só para ter alguma cena sxs, até porque a cena quem que eles tiveram mais perto foi essa! Sim, é quase impossível não imaginar essa cena!

Sim, a ideia apareceu-me de repente e eu pensei que pudesse ser uma boa história, ainda bem que gostaste!

Beijos e espero a tua opinião acerca deste drab.

PS. Achas-te muito dramático?

**Hellen Ferraz:** Obrigado! Gostaste deste drab? É mais dramático, né? Mas acho que até ficou bom!

Quero saber a tua opinião!

Beijos

**Cami-Li:** Olá! n.n

Eu já sabia que haveria sempre alguém que acabaria por descobrir quem era o Syaoran antes do tempo, mas enfim! Ainda bem que gostaste mesmo depois de teres descoberto!

Também gostaste deste drab? Como o achaste? Achas que ele é muito dramático?

Sim, SxS 4EVER! Heee! Nunca, nunca, nunca vou enjoar! Também nunca digamos 'nunca'! XD

Aqui está o 4º drab e fico à espera da tua opinião!

Beijos!

**Veck.y Pirena:** Eu acho que estou corada agora! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Mil vezes obrigado pelos elogios! Neste eu fiz uma continuaçãozita para saberem que, quem quiser esse final – que acho que são todos, né? –, que tudo irá terminar num 'felizes para sempre'!

Se és apaixonada por drama deves ter gostado deste, né?

Por acaso também estou a criar um projecto assim, de uma história de amor entre melhores amigos – em que um ama e o outro só gosta como amigo – inspirada numa história real que conheço. Até porque dramas assim também podem acontecer na vida real.

Por acaso não reparei nisso! XD Só uma pergunta indiscreta – muito indiscreta – 'att' é o mesmo que 'capitulo novo' ou assim, né? É verdade, eu não sei, mas ainda estou a tempo de aprender! XD

Por acaso demorei bastante a escrever este. Eu tinha tudo na cabeça, mas as ideias pareciam que não queria sair para a tela do PC! XD

Bem, é tudo e espero a tua opinião acerca deste drab!

Beijos!

**Musette Fujiwara** Obrigado! n.n

Só faltava mesmo tu comentares para eu ser feliz! n.n

Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab que é mais dramático – pelo menos eu penso que é.

E fico à espera para saber a tua opinião!

Beijos!

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Ainda nem sequer comecei a escrever aquele drab inspirado na música 'Lottery' de Chris Brown! OoO Tenho que o fazer! XD**


	5. Drab 05 Amor Invisivel

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna-san! Mais uma semana passou e aqui estou eu outra vez! o/

Desta vez é uma **one-short** – que era para ser, e ainda é, uma prenda de aniversário para alguém! u.u Esta também prece ter um pouco de **'amor entre amigos'**, mas ficou um pouco diferente da minha ideia original.

Nesta _'nova versão'_ existe um crossover entre **Card Captor Sakura** e **X1999**, porque eu tive a ideia de utilizar três personagens – e talvez quatro – de outro trabalho das CLAMP.

Acho que acabei por me envolver demais no casal que utilizei de X1999 e esqueci-me um pouco de SxS! XD Não se preocupem que a história em si é a mesma! Só não sei é qual será a vossa reacção depois de lerem esta one-short...!

Agora sobre os outros drabs/one-shorts é que eu tenho uma one-short para acabar – em que é narrada pela Sakura, pelo menos até onde eu escrevi, e fala dela ser a _'ovelha negra'_ da escola, se me estão a perceber, e com a chegada do Syaoran ela pensa que ele _quer_ gozar com ela por causa de umas coisas que acontecem, mas a realidade está muito longe disso... – e uma drab – que pelas minhas ideias vai se converter numa one-short – que ainda tenho que escrever – em que é narrada pelo Syaoran e tem a ver com a música **'Lottery'** de **Chris Brown**, mas eu tive unas ideias e aquilo vai ficar _'totalmente diferente da letra da música'_! Eu lembrei-me agora – XD – que queria escrever um fic em que o Syaoran era drogado e a Sakura era uma doce estudante! Sem ser isso não há mais ideias... mas como elas costumam aparecer de repente de certeza que arranjarei mais até lá! XD

E já agora, eu estava a pensar isso na semana passada quando uma amiga minha contou-me uma coisa que _talvez_ iria fazer com o namorado. Então era: ele diz que a ama e eles já namoraram e terminaram e agora começaram a namorar de novo. Ela disse-me que, mesmo não dando chances, ele nunca tinha desistido dela e que uma pessoa, que ela conhecia e que podia ver 'as coisas' pelos olhos das pessoas, tinha dito que 'havia um rapaz de boas famílias que amava-a e que ela era a mulher da vida dele' por isso só podia ser esse rapaz. Na semana passada ela disse que iria a casa dele, e os dois estariam sozinhos para namorar – eu ia com ela só para ninguém desconfiar, eu disse que iria entreter-me com o pastor alemão dele! u.u Eu queria ficar pelo menos um ou dois quilómetros longe deles! ò.ó – e que talvez acontecesse mais qualquer coisa entre eles, até porque ela dizia-me que ele gostava mesmo dela e que fora ela que tivera a ideia de _fazer aquilo_. Ela disse que ele tinha dito aquelas típicas palavras de 'eu espero por ti' ou 'eu não quero forçar-te a nada', etc... Ela até estava a pedir conselhos e perguntar a como era a outra amiga que já o tinha feito...! OoO Claro que ela não os ia pedir a mim, né? ¬¬ Eu sou mais nova que ela! E nunca o fiz. Com tanta fala, com tanta fala eu comecei a ficar 'emocionada' pelo facto de a minha melhor amiga – não é a Lily Ash, essa ainda é mais nova que eu XD, é outra – ter 'aquele grande dia' no dia seguinte...! À tarde ela começou a estar insegura – até porque tinha passado a manhã com ela e ela estava a organizar tudo! Parecia que ia de férias para o lugar dos seus sonhos – e falou com uma pessoa mais adulta e aí ela começou a pensar bem – porque se ele realmente a amasse iria esperar, né? – decidiu que já não o iria fazer. Ela contou isso a ele e estava a disser-me como ele tinha ficado chateado e pensou que ele já não a amava tanto assim, mas eu fiz a pensar de outra maneira. Se tu fosses o rapaz e que amavas mesmo, mesmo a tua namorada mas que irias esperar e ela tinha tocado nesse assunto, dando-te esperanças, e no dia seguinte ela dizia-te que já não queria. Irias ficar decepcionada, né? Tinham te dado aquela esperança e depois tinham te retirado de repente, acho que isso é mau, né? Nessa mesma tarde ela ia ao cinema com mais duas raparigas e uma delas – que descobri que temos várias coisas em comum, vampiros, etc – disse que ia connosco – quando lhe disse onde era ela quase desmaiou! XD Mas pelo menos eu não ia ficar para vela! u.u E podia dar um passeio com ela e conhecer um pouco mais a cidade. Eu até disse à minha amiga para ela ficar lá com o namorado, certo, não o iriam fazer mas pelo menos uns beijos, né? A nossa desculpa era ir ver um filme à casa dele e ela tinha mesmo dito que íamos ver o filme os quatro juntos. Ora esta! Mas que raio de namoro era esse – foi o que eu lhe disse! XD Eles quase nunca se viam e agora que podiam estar uma tarde inteira a namorar iam ficar a ver um filme – e ela não estava a falar de beijarem-se durante o filme. Acabamos por não ir e aquilo acabou por dar uma grande confusão que não me apetece falar porque daqui a nada isto parece um blog! Queria escrever um drab ou one-short em que falasse da inseguridade das raparigas nesses assuntos.

E agora vamos ao fic senão ainda desmaiam pelo tamanho das notas de autora! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer** Os personagens de **Card Captor Sakura; Sakura Card Captor e X1999****; XCLAMP** não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao grupo das **CLAMP.**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 5 – Amor Invisível**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**Dedico este Drab à Saky-Li »** Olá! Se apareceres por aqui e leres isto, eu irei escrever a dedicação em melhores condições no AS! Cheia de presa! XD

* * *

_Começado às 08:43:57 de 30 de Novembro de 2007_

* * *

Olhava para o relógio de pulso. Catorze horas e dezanove minutos. Por que motivo é que ela se atrasara desta vez?

Suspirou enquanto mudava de posição. Meia hora em pé e encostado a uma parede não devia ser muito bom para um sedentário como ele.

Apoiou uma das suas pernas na parede que se encontrava atrás de si, pensando que seria uma boa posição, mas parecia estar enganado. Ou era as jovens adolescentes, que ao passarem por ele não paravam de olha-lo, ou da incomoda posição.

Mais dois minutos passaram e nem um sinal dela. Quando estava prestes a desencostar-se daquela parede, alguém apareceu e acenou alegremente.

Uma mulher – que mais parecia uma rapariga – de cabelos curtos e castanhos claros aproximou-se do homem que antes reclamava pela incomoda posição.

-. Syaoran! – a mulher de olhos verdes chamou.

-. Sakura... – ele mostrou-lhe o seu relógio de pulso – Vinte e um minutos atrasada! – reclamou com uma cara de zangado – Não foi a senhorita que, à uma semana atrás, disse que iria mudar e nunca mais iria chegar atrasada a um compromisso? – perguntou como um pai a uma filha.

-. Desculpa, Syaoran, mas tu sabes como é difícil para mim. – respondeu enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais dele.

-. Sakura... – sussurrou quando a viu à sua frente.

-. O quê? – perguntou inocentemente.

-. Vamos embora. – disse, desviando-se dela e indo em direcção ao centro comercial.

-. Há!! Syaoran! E o meu beijo? – perguntou irritada.

-. Que beijo? – perguntou o homem sem parar de andar.

-. Huff! – Sakura estava visivelmente irritada com aquele _jogo_. Aproximou-se dele, parando à sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar o seu caminho. Ficou em bicos dos pés e ia aproximando o seu rosto ao dele. Mas quando estavam a poucos centímetros, Syaoran desviou o seu rosto, deixando Sakura sozinha e _tentando_ beijar o ar.

-. Syaoran! – ouviu um grito atrás de si.

Virou-se e viu aquela mulher de olhos verdes a encara-lo de forma furiosa. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha esquerda – Devias de parar de agir como uma criança Sakura, já és bem crescidinha, não? Deste quando é que se viu uma mulher ficar irritada só porque o seu amigo de infância não lhe cumprimentou com um beijo? – perguntou enquanto a encarava de uma forma curiosa.

-. E melhor amigo! – adicionou Sakura.

-. Sim, Sakura! Tens toda a razão. – disse, por fim, Syaoran, querendo terminar aquela conversa – Vamos? – perguntou enquanto esperava uma reacção por parte de Sakura.

-. Sim! – sorriu.

Os dois entraram no centro comercial que existia na enorme e evoluída cidade de Tokyo. Como era um domingo o centro estava mais cheio que o habitual e era difícil de respirar com tanta gente acumulada no mesmo espaço.

-. Olha só o que eu sofro por ti Sakura! – Syaoran dizia num tom dramático enquanto tentava desviar de todas as pessoas que caminhavam no sentido contrário – Parece aquelas manifestações juvenis em que estão uns em cima dos outros e quase nem dá para respirar. – comentou.

-. Vá lá Syao! – utilizou a alcunha que apenas utilizava em momentos em que queria pedir algo a ele – Sabes que eu não consigo viver sem ti! É por isso que eu preciso que tu estejas comigo. – disse. Era tão bom se aquela confissão fosse verdadeira e não apenas uma forma de fazer com que ele a acompanha-se ao centro comercial de Tokyo. Como adoraria ouvir da boca da sua querida Sakura as palavras "_preciso de ti"_, não apenas como um amigo, mas sim como algo mais. Seria tão bom saber que ela sentia o mesmo por ele que ele por ela. Sentir aquela necessidade de mais. De querer proteger e querer ser protegido. De querer dar e receber. De... Apenas havia uma coisa que ele não queria que ela sentisse – se alguma vez o amasse –, a mágoa que se sente sempre que pensamos que estamos longe da nossa pessoa amada ou aquela enorme dor no coração sempre de descobrimos que não estamos ao lado dessa pessoa especial, mas em compensação podemos alegrar-nos aos sabermos o feliz que essa pessoa está, mesmo que esteja com outra pessoa. Ele próprio já passou por essa _fase_. No fim da universidade, quando descobriu o que sentia por ela. Sempre que a via uma tristeza enorme o inundava. Ele sempre soube que ela nunca tinha sentindo nada por ele, mas o seu estúpido coração sempre lhe dizia que um dia ela lhe diria aquela palavra, '_amo-te'_. Com o tempo ele tinha aprendido como esconder esses sentimentos e ser como antes – ou tentava ser como antes –. Actualmente a única coisa que fazia sentido na sua vida era a Sakura. Adorava irrita-la! Era o melhor passatempo que alguma vez descobrira! Era feliz com ela até a chegada surpresa do seu _querido_ primo. Os dois começaram a sair e acabou em namoro, foi nesse momento que Syaoran descobriu o verdadeiro significado da palavra _ciúme_...

-. Syaoran. – Sakura chamou-o, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Syaoran _acordou_ e reparou que ambos estavam à frente de uma loja de roupa.

Os dois entraram e caminharam até à secção masculina.

Ao chegarem, Sakura começou a vasculhar tudo enquanto Syaoran a encarava, esperando a sua escolha.

-. Ainda não percebi porque é que eu tive que ir contigo para escolher a prenda de Natal do meu _priminho_. – comentou num tom irritado.

-. Eu não tenho culpa de vocês se darem tão mal assim – numa coisa ela estava errada, ela tinha toda a culpa deles não se darem bem – e tu prometeste-me Syaoran! – disse enquanto o encarava com uma cara de pedinte.

-. Ahh! – suspirou – Tu sabes que é impossível disser-te um '_não'_. – disse.

-. He, he, he! Eu sei! – disse enquanto ria alegremente.

-. Aproveitadora! – gritou, num tom dramático, Syaoran.

-. He, he, he! ... Bem, podes experimentar este? – pediu enquanto lhe dava uma camisola.

-. Claro! Ao seu dispor, madame. – respondeu e entrou num dos provadores que existia na loja.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura negava com a cabeça, enquanto que Syaoran se encontrava à sua frente com a camisola que antes ela tinha na mão.

-. Toma mais estas duas. – deu-lhe outras duas camisolas – E leva também este casaco. – entregou o casaco pelo ar, acertando mesmo na cara do Syaoran.

-. Hey! – reclamou – Que tipo de canhão é este?

-. É o canhão "anti-syaoran". Agora vai lá vestir isso. – disse quase o empurrando para dentro do pequeno espaço onde ele iria trocar de roupa.

**Sakura POV**

Algum tempo depois ele saiu. Acho que aquele casado castanho, com algumas texturas e letras de uma cor castanha clara, ficava-lhe lindamente! Mas talvez não combinasse muito com o Weng. Apenas neguei com a cabeça em resposta. Ele suspirou e começou a tirar o casaco. Não pude deixar de reparar nalguns olhares femininos que estavam a um raio de 100 metros. Aquilo não era um _show_ grátis!

Eu sabia que o Syaoran conseguia causar esse tipo de impacto, mas eu pensei que numa loja masculina não haveria um problema tão grande assim. Só as empregadas o observariam, isso tinha pensado eu. Apetecia-me colocar um cartaz bem grande nas suas costas em que escreveria 'já tem dona', embora isso fosse mentira, até porque o meu amigo era mais solteiro que um miúdo de cinco anos. Não me perguntem a mim a razão, pois eu sou uma das primeiras pessoas que ainda não conseguiu responder a essa pergunta. _Porque é que ele ainda não tinha uma namorada?_ Até eu já tinha um e durante toda a minha juventude pensava que ia ficar para tia... vejam só!

O pulóver que ele agora vestia era bem mais cómodo e parecia ser mais a cara do Weng. Eu afirmei com a cabeça e Syaoran suspirou. De certeza que ele tinha ficado aliviado por esta _ida ás compras_ finalmente terminar.

Eu ria enquanto lhe dizia – Sabes que pareciam um menino a fazer birra quando te pedi para vires comigo, não? – perguntei.

Ele apenas soltou um ruído irritado e continuou a olhar para a frente, enquanto caminhávamos até ao balcão. Eu ainda tinha o pulóver e o casaco bem seguros na minha mão.

-. Syao. – chamei-lhe. Ele virou-se na minha direcção – Será que podias ver se vias a Tomoyo lá fora? É que eu combinei com ela, mas não tenho a certeza se ela vem – '_Que desculpa mais esfarrapada!'_, esse pensamento passou pela minha mente.

Ouviu um '_óh não! Mais outra para estragar o meu dia'_ antes de este sair pela porta de entrada. Eu sorri com o seu comentário. A Tomoyo era mil vezes – se não mais – pior que eu para fazer as pessoas de manequim. Mas a verdade para lhe disser aquela _pequena _mentira – Kant não maximizaria a minha _pequena mentira_ como uma lei universal, né? – era para esconder o seu próprio presente de Natal. Sim! Iria oferecer-lhe aquele casaco, lindo não?

Depois de pagar com o cartão de crédito fui ter com o Syaoran à porta da loja.

-. Sinal da Tomoyo? – perguntei, tentando ser convincente na minha mentira.

-. Se tivesse sinal dela ela não estaria aqui? – perguntou-me ironicamente. Que mal é que eu lhe tinha feito para estar de tão mau humor.

-. Bem... então, vamos embora? – perguntei.

-. Aleluia, uma pergunta de jeito. – disse – Queres ir já? – perguntou-me.

-. Se tu queres... – respondi.

-. Então vamos. – quase me empurrou para fora do centro comercial. Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento este abriu o carro e abriu a porta do meu lado, fechando-a logo a seguir de eu ter entrado e entrado no lado do condutor.

-. Para onde vamos? – perguntou-me.

Okay, isso era a mesma coisa que perguntar-me '_onde é que eu levo a menina?'_, mas num tom irónico e ele parecia dar-se conta que eu não gostava lá muito disso. Tive até medo de disser que iria para a casa do seu primo, pois com o humor que ele estava – e eu ainda não tinha percebido o porquê – se dissesse a palavra '_primo'_ de certeza que eu iria percorrer o caminho a pé.

-. Para casa. – ele olhou-me pelo canto dos olhos – Para a _minha_ casa. – corrigi.

-. Eu pensei que irias ver uma _certa_ pessoa... – comentou, ligando o motor.

Estive prestes a render-me e perguntar-lhe '_Quem?'_ e ele certamente me responderia com um cínico '_Ora quem mais? O meu querido primo!'_. E aquele _querido_ significava o contrário da palavra em si. Seria melhor estar calada o resto do caminho para não o enfurecer mais. Mas, de repente – como se uma lâmpada se tivesse iluminado na minha mente –, pensei que o Syaoran tivesse visto algo que não lhe tivesse agradado muito enquanto comprava as duas prendas de natal. Talvez seja essa a razão para o seu mau humor. Talvez tivesse visto _alguém_ com outro _alguém_. Não tem lógica, né? Mas eu explico! Eu tenho vindo a desconfiar... acho que o Syaoran está apaixonado! Patético? Eu acho _maravilhoso_! Talvez fosse uma daquelas histórias 'amor impossível' em que _ela_ tinha sido obrigada a casar-se com um homem que não amava, mas depois de casada descobriu a sua alma gémea, e não, não era o seu marido! Talvez era por isso que ele tinha ficado furioso de um momento para o outro! Tinha visto os dois juntos! Até porque, um centro comercial é um lugar de convívio, né? Onde toda a gente anda e onde toda a gente conhece toda a gente...!

-. _Oh Sakura! __Pára de criar histórias infantis!_ – Mas isto não é uma história infantil! – respondi mentalmente à voz que vinha do meu subconsciente – Foi um _best seller_ que eu li à pouco tempo! Pelo menos a história veio à mente e eu pensei que pudesse haver alguma ligação. – né? Eu tinha razão!

-. Chegamos. – ouvi o Syaoran disser.

-. Obrigado pela boleia. – agradeci antes de abrir a porta, mas antes de colocar uma perna fora do carro, virei-me novamente para ele e perguntei: – Queres entrar?

-. Fica para a próxima. Tenho algo para fazer agora. – esclareceu.

-. Óh! Entendo... Bem... fica para a próxima, então! – tentei exclamar num tom alegre. Era verdade que o Syaoran era como um irmão para mim, não conseguia ficar um minuto sequer sem ele.

-. Adeus. – disse.

-. Adeus. – copiei ao ver o carro acelerar, já estava fora dele.

Fiquei mais algum tempo a observar a rua vazia, mas entrei em casa ao sentir o peso dos sacos.

_De certeza que ele amanhã estaria melhor, né?_

**Syaoran POV**

_Ele não a merece, ele não a merece, ele não a merece!!_

Arr! Já não era a primeira que lhe apanhava numa cena _daquelas_ e por mais inimigo que ele fosse eu não conseguia comportar-me como um, pois sabia que isso iria fazer sofrer o ser mais importante que apareceu na minha existência. E eu era incapaz de fazer-lhe algo que a machucasse, que a magoasse.

_Mas este seria o meu último aviso! O meu último aviso!_

A razão do meu repentino humor? Simples! Tinha visto o Weng com _outra_! Sim, acho que alguém deve conhecer uma música com esse mesmo titulo, né? Pois bem, só faltava disser que o tinha visto na cama com _outra_, como o próprio refrão da música diz. Talvez até tivesse acontecido isso, mas eu não podia descobrir, não tinha tanta _intimidade_ com o meu primo para entrar na sua casa a que horas me apetecesse. Só uma pessoa tinha _essa_ intimidade, e não parecia ser muito sensato pedir isso a _essa_ pessoa.

Continuei a conduzir, tentando acalmar-me no caminho, mas parecia-me impossível! De certeza que o meu _priminho_ andaria no centro comercial ainda, por isso decidi dar uma volta pela cidade primeiro. Precisava mesmo de me acalmar!

Algum tempo depois segui em direcção à sua casa, a qual apenas visitava quando era para trazer a Sakura de carro. Saí do carro, depois de o estacionar, e subi umas escadas que davam a uma casa de cor branca.

Toquei à campainha, esperando impacientemente que alguém abri-se a porta.

-. Quem é? – ouvi uma voz.

-. Abre a porta Weng! – gritei. Queria lá saber se os vizinhos estivessem a ouvir, se ouvissem seria melhor para eles porque descobririam a _verdadeira_ face de Weng.

-. O que se passa? Xiao Lang? O que fazes aqui? – eu praticamente empurrei-o para puder entrar na sua casa.

-. Tu sabes muito bem o que aconteceu. – comecei por disser – Aconteceu _outra_ vez! – agarrei-lhe pelo pescoço, empurrando-o contra a parede mais próxima – Como é que ainda tens coragem de _olhar_ para a Sakura?! Como é que ainda tens coragem de ser o _seu_ namorado?!

-. Ahh... – o seu tom de voz ficou calmo – Então é por isso...

-. Como _'então é por isso'_? – quase gritei, empurrando-o com mais força contra a parede – Tu traís a Sakura vez atrás de vez e ainda falas de maneira calma? Ela que sempre te foi fiel, ela que sempre esteve ao teu lado... – era difícil disser aquelas palavras, mas tinha que as disser, tinha que fazê-lo pela Sakura, pela sua felicidade.

-. Pelo contrário. – comecei a perceber um tom de rancor na sua voz – Ela é que me traí, dia após dia...!

-. Mentira! – disse, e apertei ainda mais o seu pescoço e notei como ele tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar.

-. É... a mais... pura... verdade... – disse com dificuldade e eu apertei ainda mais o seu pescoço – Até estando... a... dormir... ela... trai... me... – o seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e eu larguei-o, deixando-o cair no chão como se fosse algo pesado que levava aos meus ombros.

Ouvi um grito histérico, como se eu fosse alguém que estivesse matando família a família e as mulheres gritavam de puro horror. Virei-me em direcção ao grito e vi uma mulher de cabelos loiros compridos e ondulados e de olhos ambares, assim como os meus, e com um longo vestido branco. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ela parecia um anjo. Ela correu em direcção ao meu primo, que ainda estava no chão, inconsciente, e virou os olhos na minha direcção, podendo ver as lágrimas que caiam pelo seu belo rosto.

-. Porquê? – ouvi a sua voz pela primeira vez, não sei porquê mas fez-me lembrar a voz da Sakura. _Sakura..._ Nesse momento relembrei a razão pela qual estava aqui – Será que não lhe fez mal o suficiente? – o seu choro não parava e eu começava a entristecer-me, esquecendo que fora com _ela_ que o seu _priminho_ traíra a Sakura.

-. Eu não sei do que está a falar, mas eu estava a tratar de assuntos _familiares_ com o meu primo. – respondi da maneira mais calma possível.

-. Sei... assuntos familiares. – disse enquanto marcava um numero no telemóvel (celular). Será que iria telefonar à policia? Reparei como ela colocava o telemóvel que devia ser dela perto do seu ouvido e esperava impacientemente – porque batia as pontas dos dedos numa das suas pernas – que alguém atendesse – Ah! Kamui! – gritou pelo telefone. Pelo menos não tinha ligado à policia, ou podia ter um conhecido na policia – Kamui, chama a ambulância, o 112, a policia, os bombeiros, chama o que tu quiseres, mas rápido! ... Inspira, expira... Estou mais calma agora... Sim, _aquele_ entrou aqui e acho que matou o Weng... Ele está no meu colo com a cara toda vermelha... – a mulher que antes falava pelo telemóvel virou-se para mim – O que lhe fez? – perguntou-me.

-. Hã? – de repente comecei a suar.

-. Depressa! O que lhe fez para ele ficar assim? – perguntou de maneira apresada. Dava para perceber o quão nervosa estava.

-. A, apertei, o, o seu pes, pescoço...? – disse num tom baixo.

-. Ele apertou-lhe o pescoço! – a mulher praticamente gritou para o telemóvel – Inspira, expira, inspira, expira...! Não é altura de brincadeiras, Kamui! Vais ver quem é que vai ter um filho quando te vir à minha frente! ... Ok, inspira, expira, inspira, expira... Mas chega depressa! Inspira, expira... Beijos, vejo-te daqui a cinco minutos, né? ... Txau. – desligou o telemóvel depois de um longo suspiro. Virou-se para mim novamente – O meu noivo é médico e pedi-lhe uns conselhos enquanto ele não chegava com a ambulância. O principal que devemos fazer é coloca-lo direito no chão e deixá-lo. No momento em que ele respira, mesmo fracamente, significa que ele ainda está vivo, mas não podemos fazer qualquer pressão nessa zona, no pescoço.

-. Desculpe... eu... eu não queria mesmo... – ela interrompeu-me.

-. Matá-lo? – perguntou-me.

-. Sim. – disse com alguma dificuldade.

-. Ama-la, não é? – perguntou-me directamente e pela primeira vez com um doce sorriso, com um sorriso verdadeiro, parecido com um sorriso maternal.

-. Sim. – respondi quase sem pensar. Nós não podíamos estar a falar da mesma pessoa. Ela não podia saber.

-. Ela também o ama... – observou, disfarçadamente, o meu primo e a sua expressão ficou entristecida – É triste quando alguém não tem o seu amor correspondido. – disse, e eu arregalei os meus olhos, lembrando-me do que sentia pela Sakura – Ainda bem que já não estou tão nervosa. – tentou mudar de assunto assim como o seu tom de voz, que estava mais alegre – O meu noivo dizia sempre para inspirar e expirar, mas acabou por me comparar com uma futura mãe que estava prestes a dar à luz. Ora esta. – sussurrou o último num tom baixo e furioso e isso fez-me recordar alguns episódios com a Sakura, em que ela reagia da mesma maneira. Talvez sabia a razão de a ter comparado tanto com a Sakura a primeira vez que a vi. As duas pareiam idênticas, não de corpo, mas de alma.

Eu ri com o seu comentário, tentando mostrar-me agradável.

-. Você até parece um bom homem, retirando os seus problemas com o Weng, mas acredite, ele não tem culpa. – como eu gostaria de acreditar naquele _anjo_.

-. Eu sei o que vejo, e é no que eu vejo que acredito. – disse num tom frio.

-. É algo comum no ser humano. Acreditar naquilo que vê. Mas também existe a fé, acreditar sem ver. Também não pode acreditar na _verdade_ acerca de uma pessoa se não a ver, se não a conhecer. Esse sim, é o problema do ser humano. Talvez a palavra _'guerra'_ não existisse no nosso vocabulário se as pessoas não fossem desconfiadas. – disse de uma maneira demasiado calma.

-. As pessoas _têm_ que ser desconfiadas. É uma das básicas personalidades do ser humano. A desconfiança. Se não existisse, pessoas sem escrúpulos andariam a fazer o que quisessem pelo mundo e ninguém desconfiaria de nada. – disse.

-. Tem razão. – respondeu com o mesmo tom calmo – Mas eu acho que em guerras toda a gente desconfia de toda a gente, por isso há milhares de mortes inocentes em cada uma delas. E não podem fazer um juízo moral acerca disso, porque utilizaram uma personalidade básica do ser humano para a fazer. Assim como as leis universais humanas...

-. Mas essa é uma maneira diferente de ver isso... – iria começar uma nova discussão – deste quando é que estava a discutir com aquela mulher o sim ou não das pessoas serem desconfiadas? – quando ambos ouvimos a campainha.

-. Kamui! – ela gritou e pela primeira vez pude notar uma verdadeira alegria na sua voz. Acompanhei-a com o olhar até à porta, que ela abriu rapidamente, deixando passar dois enfermeiros e logo a seguir o que devia de ser o seu noivo, o médio. Sentindo-me um _inútil_ – porque os enfermeiros não precisavam de ajuda para levar Weng até à ambulância – observei o homem que estava à frente daquela mulher com quem antes falara – tinha que perguntar o seu nome – com cabelos castanhos escuros num tom gasto, parecendo uma mistura de castanho e cinzento, e olhos azuis. Sim, apesar da distância dava para perceber a cor dos olhos. Reparei como davam um beijo e olhei para outra parte, querendo dar-lhes _'privacidade'_ – embora não tivessem muita naquele momento.

-. Então e o meu bebé? – ouvi a sua voz pela primeira vez.

-. Que bebé, qual quê! – ouvi a voz irritada da mulher pela segunda vez – sim, a primeira fora quando ele fizera aquela piada a ela sobre ter um bebé, e ainda falava em bebés. Será que eles seriam pais?

-. Bebézito! – chamou-o, observado a barriga da mulher. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo grávida.

-. Não! – disse – É impossível estar grávida e tu sabes muito bem.

-. Mas... podia acontecer um milagre... – continuava a observar a sua barriga e o seu tom de voz mudou para um carinhoso.

-. Só na noite de núpcias, só na noite de núpcias. – disse severamente, mas com um doce sorriso no seu rosto.

-. Sim... na noite... – mas foi interrompido – ainda bem que não fui eu que o interrompi, acho eu.

-. Kamui! Os enfermeiros já estão à tua espera! O Weng está muito delicado, tem que ir já para o hospital. – disse enquanto o empurrava para fora da casa – Não quer vir? – disse ao virar-se para mim.

-. Eu? – perguntei incrédulo. Fora eu que fizera aquilo. Como é que eu podia...

-. Claro, ou não... quer...? – eu corrigi-a rapidamente.

-. Claro, claro que quero. Até porque... fui eu que lhe deixei assim... – sussurrei a última parte, mas acho que ela ouviu.

-. Kotori! Andas... andas a... trair-me...? – ela observou-o de maneira seca. Como é que um _anjo_ como aquele podia ter uma feição assim.

-. Sabes que é nestas altura que eu gosto de ti mais severo. – apenas respondeu-lhe. Ao ouvir a sua frase apercebi-me que o tal Kamui não parecia tão _tonto, _desculpem a expressão, _engraçado _como aparentava ser.

-. Eu sei. – a sua voz ficou mais grave – És o primo do Weng, Syaoran Li.

Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

-. Vamos ver se é hoje que acabamos com esta história da carochinha... – disse num tom baixo antes de se virar e caminhar até a ambulância.

-. Não ligue! Eu conheço-o melhor do que ninguém e sei que ele não é alguém _perigoso_, se me estou a fazer entender.

-. Não se preocupe. – caminhei ao seu lado até à ambulância.

Agora estávamos os dois sentados numa sala de espera, à espera de novidades, como é lógico.

-. Esqueci-me de me apresentar. – ela começou – Chamo-me Kotori Monou e o meu noivo Kamui Shirou.

-. Acho que já sabem o meu nome, não é? – perguntei – De certeza que o meu primo falou muito de mim. – comentei entre dentes.

-. Não fale das coisas que não sabe. – Monou-san disse um tom severo, pouco habitual nela.

-. Eu pensei... – queria esclarecer aquela história de uma vez por todas.

-. Que eu era a _amante_ do seu primo porque me vira com ele no centro comercial? Era isso que iria disser? – _leu_ a minha mente.

-. Sim... eu já... não era a primeira vez que o via com... mulheres. – disse, tentando esconder o desejo de disser outra palavra.

-. A _outra_ que talvez tenha visto seja a Karen-chan. – comentou num tom triste e virou um pouco a cara, evidando o meu olhar – Outra que não tem o seu amor correspondido... – sussurrou tristemente. Virou-se novamente e observou-me – Sabia que dois corações partidos podem ser curados ao estarem juntos?

-. Não. – disse, com medo de interromper o seu discurso.

-. Muitas vezes o final é assim quando o amor não é correspondido... – disse num tom baixo. Parecia transmitir tantos sentimentos só com aquelas palavras que uma ideia passou-me pela mente.

-. Por acaso você e o Shirou-san não... – mas ela interrompeu-me rápidamente ao perceber a minha pregunta.

-. Claro que sim! – respondeu, como se sentisse oufendida – Nós amamo-nos muito. Mas é que ao conhecer novas pessoas, e com elas novas faces da vida, acabamos por sair da nossa _vida de sonho_ e terminanos por _viver_ com eles os seus dia-a-dia, por isso é que eu sei explicar estes tipos de setimentos tão bem. O Weng-kun... a Karen-chan...

-. O Weng? – perguntei incrédulo. Ele tinha a Sakura, que mais podia desejar?

-. Sim... Mas acho que acabei por falar de mais, né? _Ele_ ainda não disse nada. – comentou para si, mas eu podia ouvir muito bem – Apenas _uma_ pessoa poderá disser-lhe a verdade...

Eu queria disser mais alguma coisa, mas ouvi passos, como se alguém corresse, e reparei que a Sakura acabara de entrar na sala de espera. Olhando para os lados, a primeira pessoa que ela viu fui eu.

-. Sakura. – disse, reparando como a Monou-san olhava na mesma direcção que eu.

-. Então... é ela? – consegui ouvir o seu sussurro.

**Sakura POV**

Tinha acabado de saber que o Weng estava no hospital, mas porque seria? Acho que levei o maior susto da minha vida – até porque _ele_ era a última pessoa que esperava ver _naquele_ hospital – quando vi o Syaoran (pausa) sentado (pausa) ao lado de uma (pausa) mulher?

-. Sakura. – ouvi a sua voz. Parecia que ele tinha sido apanhado de surpresa. Talvez a minha história da tarde não era apenas uma história de ficção. Talvez... fosse real?

Caminhei na direcção em que eles estavam sentados, mas antes de me aproximar, eles próprios se levantaram e aproximaram-se.

-. Kamui... – ouvi o sussurro daquela mulher e reparei no homem vestido de branco que acabara de entrar naquela sala. Reparei como o seu rosto estava triste. Talvez o médico fosse o marido e ela a esposa infeliz e o Syaoran a sua alma gémea. Agora a _minha_ história fazia sentido!

-. Como está? – desta vez ouvi a voz do Syaoran. Talvez ele era amigo do marido e apenas estava a cumprimentá-lo.

-. Bem... - disse friamente e eu realmente pensei que o marido já desconfiava da traição da esposa. Pela primeira vez vi os seu olhos azuis – Senhorita... Kinomoto? – perguntou. Como é que ele sabia o meu apelido?! Será que o Syaoran tinha falado de mim? A minha intuição previa sarilhos e dos grandes!

-. Sim? – disse e corei ao ver que era o centro das atenções.

-. O Senhor Li pediu que a acompanhasse até ao seu quarto assim que chegasse. Precisa de conversar consigo. – ele observava a sua esposa enquanto dizia aquelas palavras – Acho que a história da carochinha terminará hoje...! Siga-me.

Eu não percebi essa coisa da 'história da carochinha', mas algo dizia-me que iria descobrir já.

Segui-o, sem antes dirigir um último olhar ao Syaoran. Percurri os enormes corredores de paredes brancas, sempre observado as costas do médico que estava à minha frente. Andamos durante mais algum tempo até que ele parou de repente e eu quase batia com o nariz nas suas costas, pelo menos consegui parar a tempo!

-. Ele está aquí. Pode entrar que eu irei tratar de outros assutos. – disse com a mesmo voz grave e continuou o seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

Toquei à porta e esperei ouvir a voz de Weng no outro lado dela. Ouvi um fraco "_entre"_ e abri a porta, vendo Weng deitado na cama de hospital. O seu rosto não parecia muito feliz e pensei que estivesse em sufrimento.

-. Sakura... – ouvi a sua voz – Já... não consigo aguentar mais... simplesmente não consigo.

Fiquei um pouco à 'nora' por não perceber o que ele queria disser com aquela frase e perguntei-lhe – O que... queres disser com isso? – consequi articular.

-. Não aguento mais... viver em mentiras. – disse-me e eu continuei sem perseber o significado das suas palavras – É melhor... terminar-mos. – disse lentamente, mas nem sequer tive tempo de racionar pois a palabra 'terminar' era demasiado _exagerada_ para mim.

-. Terminar?! Porquê? – disse, quase histérica.

-. Sakura... eu não aguento... – foi a sua única resposta.

-. Não aguentas? – perguntei, quer disser, gritei – Porquê? Eu não sou bonita? Não gostas mais de mim? Apaixonaste-te por outra mulher? Eu sou uma chata? – não conseguia parar de fazer perguntas desnecessárias e ele parecia negar em resposta a cada uma delas.

-. Simplemente, não aguento. – disse.

-. Mas porque razão não aguentas? – quase gritei. Só faltava puxar os meus próprios cabelos.

-. Tu não me amas... – acabou por disser.

Hã? Onde é que ele tinha tirado essa? Quem é que lhe tinha dito que eu não o amava? Eu amava-o, amo-o e amarei! Sempre!

-. Eu amo-te! – disse, aproximando-me à sua cama com algum nervossismo.

-. Então, se me amas, olha nos meus olhos e diz 'Eu amo-te, Weng Li'. – disse-me com um olhar carinhoso.

Eu observei os seus olhos ambares e comecei a disser – Eu amo-te, W, W, We, We... – por mais que eu queria disser o resto, parecia que o seu nome estava entalado na minha garganta e acabei por não conseguir dizê-lo.

-. Vês. – sorriu-me docemente – Tu não me amas. Agora experimenta 'Eu amo-te, Syaoran Li'. – disse-me com o mesmo sorriso. Eu supreendi-me com as suas palvras. O que ele queria disser com isso? Claro que eu não amava o Syaoran, eu amava a ele, o seu primo!

-. Eu amo-te, Syaoran Li. – o seu nome saiu tão abertamente dos meus lábios que até dei um pequeno grito. Continuava a encarar o Weng, e este ainda mantinha o seu sorriso.

-. Vês? – disse-me – Tu olhas para mim e vês o Xiao Lang. O teu coração já sabe, apenas a tua mente não quer encarar essa realidade.

-. Não pode ser...! – sussurrei. Olhei para o Weng em panico e o seu sorriso continuava na sua cara – Não pode ser...! – continuei a repetir.

-. Eu tentei aguentar, pensando que algum dia me amasses por mim mesmo, mas cada vez era pior. Não consigo aguentar mais mentiras, se o teu destino é estares eu seu lado eu... eu... terminarei... tudo... entre nós. – disse fracamente. Eu podia notar a tristeza nos seus olhos e isso entristecia-me.

-. Não... pode... ser...! – tinha os olhos arregalados e ambas mãos na cara, estava a entrar em pánico, era verdade – Ele é meu amigo... e eu sempre gostei de ti... quando te vi pensei que fosse amor à primeira vista... não, não... isso não pode ser verdade...!

-. Sakura... – sussurrou, continuando com o seu sorriso.

Eu estava em pánico total. Saí do quarto e caminhei sem rumo. Não podia ser, era impossivel! Eu não amava Syaoran Li, tinha sido apenas uma conicitência! Sim! Aquele amor não era mesmo de amor, mas sim de amizade! Era isso, essa era a razão para o ter dito tão apertamente! A parecença entre Weng e Syaoran não tinha nada a ver com isso. Nada!

Acabei por chegar à sala de espera e tentei acalmar-me antes que estivesse no campo de visão do Syaoran. Se ele me visse agora talvez teria uma má reacção e isso era o último que eu queria agora.

Sorri e aproximei-me às únicas pessoas que estavam naquea sala.

-. O que ele queria disser-te? – era imperção minha ou o Syaoran estava nervoso?

-. Nada de mais. – disse indiferente. Senti que alguém me observava e reparei na mulher que antes tinha visto, mas só agora é que eu estava a prestar mais atenção nela. Era incrivelmente bonita!

-. Ah...! – o Syaoran pareceu perceber que nos encaravamos – Esta é a Kotori Monou. Monou-san esta é a Sakura Kinomoto. Acho que também não foi percisso apresentá-la, né? – percebi que a última parte era direccionado à Monou-san.

-. Prazer. – sorriu-me abertamente – Fazem um bonito casal, sabiam? – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mas naquele momento o silêncio reinava aquela sala – Oh! Desculpem! Eu não queria que levassem a mal.

Syaoran continuava com a vista desviada da minha e eu apenas queria sair dalí – Desculpem, mas eu volto já.

-. Vai ao W.C.? – perguntou-me Monou-san e eu apenas pude afirmar com a cabeça. Eu não a queria levar atrás, tinha mais que pensar. Sim, iria para o W.C. pensar! A minha cabeça estava uma confução e Monou-san só iria atrapalhar. Mas apenas para ser simpática acompanhei-a, ela, não iria ficar lá para sempre, né?

Entramos na W.C. feminina e eu parei à frente do espelho. Abri a torneira e água escorria-me pelas mãos. Apanhei um bom bocado e coloquei-o na minha cara. Fiquei algum tempo com as mãos na cara, ainda molhadas pela água. Nesse momento pelo menos podia pensar um bocado e não me importar com a minha expressão ou até se eu chegasse a chorar. O único som audivel era o da água a correr pela torneira. Iria ficar com as mãos mais algum tempo na minha cara, mas ouvi a sua voz.

-. O Weng contou-lhe? Falou-lhe sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? – perguntou com uma voz suave.

-. O quê...? – perguntei surpreendida. Como ela sabia?

-. Eu sou amiga do Weng. – disse tristemente – Já conhecia esta situação à algum tempo. Hoje o Weng teve alguns _problemas_ e tive a oportunidade de conhecer o Li-san. Eu não mentia quando disse que vocês faziam um belo casal.

-. O quê...? – repeti.

-. Eu percebo o quão confusa deve estar neste momento, mas... – ella aproximou-se e tirou as minhas mãos da minha cara, segurando com as suas logo a seguir – ... há algo dentro de você que lhe diz que o Weng tem razão. Estou certa? – disse com um doce sorriso, e continuando a segurar-me com ambas mãos.

-. Sim... – eu confessei – Eu sinto-me confusa... enquanto a minha mente diz que o Weng não tem razão, o meu coração diz para lhe dar ouvidos.

-. E qual dos dois mais confia? – perguntou-me.

-. O quê? Está a querer disser que agora é uma boa altura da disser a frase 'ouve o teu coração'? – perguntei.

-. Chegas-te mais rápido do que eu pensei. Sim, também dás razão a essa frase. – perguntou-me.

-. Sim. – respondi, era verdade que sempre tinha ouvido o meu coração primeiro que mente. Era por isso que estava a namorar o Weng, porque senão ainda estava solteira.

-. Então, neste caso também vai ouvir o seu coração primeiro que a mente? – perguntou-me.

-. É isso que me faz confusão! – confessei – Por um lado podia ouvir o meu coração: eles são tão parecidos, e todos os humanos erram. Por outro lado podia ouvir a minha mente: o Syaoran é apenas meu amigo, eu não poso estar apaixonada por ele! E estou mais virada para a razão da minha mente...

-. E se ele te amasse? – perguntou-me e eu arregalei os olhos no momento a seguir.

-. Não... isso não é possivel... – tentei confesse-la – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, e se ele sentisse algo de certeza que eu saberia!

-. E se ele está apenas ao seu lado como amigo porque pensa que você se afastaria dele ao saber os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? – perguntou-me e a minha resposta foram repetitivas negações com a cabeça.

-. Impossível, impossível! Eu nunca me afastaria dele... por isso... – exclamei.

-. Será? – ela perguntou-me – Será que é por isso que ele nunca te disse o que realmente sentia por ti?

-. Não... – sussurrei – Isso não pode ser verdade...

-. O que irás fazer, Sakura Kinomoto. – eu observei-a e a única que eu queria era ser abraçada.

Abraçada enquanto chorava nos braços de Monou-san. Sim, ela parecia bastante maternal...

Sabia que, seja qual fosse o que eu escolhece, apenas queria ser feliz...

_Feliz para Sempre..._

* * *

**Alguns messes depois...**

* * *

-. Declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Acreditem! O dia mais feliz – ou um dos mais feizes – da minha vida é hoje! Agora sou oficialmente 'Sakura Li', já estava a aconstumar-me com esse apelido no meu nome, só não sabia que iria casar com o _outro_ primo.

Fora da ingreja vejo várias caras conhecidas, apenas uma não está persente...

Conheci a Karen-chan! Ela é tão querida! Mesmo não sabendo muito da sua vida – pelo pouco tempo que estivemos juntas – sei que ella teve uma triste vida. Só espero que ela seja feliz ao lado do Weng. Sim! Eles tiveram que fazer uma viagem de última hora, para preparar algumas coisas do casamento que seria em Hong Kong, onde os dois nasceram. Era bom saber que o Weng iria viver feliz, mesmo que não fosse com a mulher que ele _realmente_ amava.

-. Sakura-chan! – senti alguém abraçar-me carinhosamente e pude notar quem era.

-. Kotori-chan! – disse com uma 'gota' na testa.

-. Parabéns! Como é sentir-se casada com o homem que amas? – perguntou-me carinhosamente, como sempre fazia.

-. Acho que estou casada há um minuto. Ainda não sinto a diferença. – disse.

-. Vais ver! É maravilhoso! – disse, ou melhor, exclamou – É tão maravilhoso que me dá vontade de chorar...! – e começou a chorar no meu ombro. Acho que já estava habituada com as suas mudanças. Num segundo podia estar a chorar, no outro a seguir podia estar a rir. Coisas de grávidas!

-. Kotori! – ouv i o suspiro de Shirou-san, de certeza que ele está mais habituado que eu – Lá estás tu a chorar novamente, sabes que eu não gosto disso.

-. E tu sabes que eu não posso controlar. – começou a dar socos no ombro do marido.

-. Au... – exclamou baixinho, enquanto a mantinha abraçada – Agora estás zangada!

-. É melhor começar a ter cuidade quando a Sakura estiver grávida. – comentou o meu marido.

-. Eu ainda estou aquí. – disse secamente.

-. Claro, claro! – riu com algum nervossismo – Sim Sakura, tens toda a razão!

-. Quando é que a cegonha irá vos visitar? – agora, Kotori-chan, estava mais calma.

-. Talvez daqui a nove messes... Quando mais depressa melhor, né? – perguntou para o Shirou-san.

-. Claro! Passei tantos anos em sufrimento só para chegar aquele dia em que a minha Kotori me dizia 'estou grávida'! Ahh! O melhor dia da minha vida, quer disser... – virou-se para a Kotori-chan. Oh, não! Lá vinha uma declaração – ... deste que te conheci todos os dias foram os meus melhores dias da minha vida! – e como esperado, em resposta, ela começou a chorar. De certeza que quando engravidasse não ficaria tão sensivel assim, né? A falar em grávidez...!

-. A cegonha só aparecerá daqui a nove messes se eu quiser! – lindo! A nossa primeira briga de casal, por causa de quando é que ia nascer o bebé? Ridiculo!

-. Vamos ver se a cegonha não vai aparecer daqui a nove messes. – Syaoran olhou-me com um ar desafiador.

-. Vamos ver. – observei-o com o mesmo ar desafiador. Era nesta alturas que me lembrava da altura em que eramos apenas melhores amigos, também agiamos assim, e ainda continuamos a agir assim.

* * *

**Nove messes depois...**

* * *

-. Parabéns! É um rapaz! – ouvi a voz de Shirou e sorri. Tinha sido um menino...!

-. Pelo menos eu venci quando disse que o bebé iria nascer em nove messes. – o meu marido respondeu enquanto acarisiava p bebé que lhe tinham dado.

-. Esqueceste-te que eu ganhei quando disse que iria nascer um rapaz e tu uma rapariga, por isso estamos empatados! – disse com voz fraca.

-. Acho que tens razão. – disse e senti algo húmido tocar a minha bochecha.

-. Obrigado por este lindo presente! – disse, beijando a minha testa suada.

Sorri alegremente e ouvi alguém bater à porta.

-. Será que eu poso entrar? – ouvi a voz da Kotori-chan. Ela aproximou-se da cama de hospital – Ohh! Tão fofo! Olha o teu novo amiguinho! – dizia, segurando um bebé vestido de cor-de-rosa.

-. Sim. – sorri – De certeza que eles se tornaram melhores amigos. – sussurrei.

-. Hey, hey! Não aproximes esse garanhão à minha inocente filha! – escudei a voz zangada do Shirou.

-. Lá vamos nós com a partenidade... – Kotori-chan suspirou e eu ri.

-. Ele só tem uns minutos de vida. Está descansado que ele não irá roubar a tua querida filha. – Syaoran disse – Só se ele herdou aquí do pai. Então ai... au! Sakura isso doeu! – belisquei-o no braço.

-. Pode estar descançado Shirou, porque eles serão apenas bons amigos, nada mais! – disse, observando o meu filho nos braços do pai.

-. Assim como nós? – ouvi o sussurro do Syaoran.

-. Quem sabe...! – comentei com um sorriso.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 09:31:04 de 25 de Março de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Desculpem pelo final apresado! Já repararam a que horas é que eu acabei-o, né? E como já não tinha mais nenhum pronto tive que acabar este hoje de amanhã para publicar a tempo!

Ah! Durante este tempo eu tive mais duas ideias para drabs – por isso não há problemas! u.u E espero que tenha gostado deste, com uma história levemente diferente!

**PS. Eu não revisei por isso desculpem pelos erros que o drab poderá ter!**

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan: **Oi! o/

Parece que afinal ninguém achou tão drámatico assim! XD

Então acho que foi uma boa ideia a continuação, né?

Era mesmo isso que eu queria fazer! Tipo, se fosse na vida real, uma pessoa iria demorar bastante a perdoar e talvez nem o perdoaria, mas como é da nossa Sakurita que estamos a falar - e eu com tanto trabalho a escrever uma continuação! u.u - é claro que tinha que acabar com eles juntos! Nem que fosse 10 anos depois! Também pus isso para perceberem mesmo que ela tinha demorado a perdoar e também com muita trabalheira da parte do Syaoran para eles se aproximarem cada vez mais e mais...!

Ainda bem que gostaste! n.n

Beijos!!

PS. Para a semana as minhas aulas começam - . - e por isso irei publicar o proximo drab mais tarde. Por exemplo, agora estou a publica-lo logo de manhã, mas para a semana só terei tempo para o fazer ao fim da tarde! Era só para avisar e depois não virem actualizaçãe e pensarem que eu não publiquei... essas coisas! u.u

* * *

**Cami-Li:** Oi! o/

Pareces a Kotori neste drab 'isnpira, expira, inspira, expira'! XD

Eu também custumo fazer isso algumas vezes! XD Quando o livro é um bocado chatinho ou eu quero ver se no final isto vai terminar assim ou de outra forma... esse tipo de coisas... lembro-me que a última vez que fiz isso foi com o último livro do Harry Potter. Era para ver quem morria no final! XD Sim, foi uma confução! No inicio... super dramatico...! Depois os dias foram passando e eu tinha que escrever tudo à presa no último dia! u.uUU O trama foi diminuindo ao longo do drab...! Ah! E o drab foi inspirado numa música de Chris Brown, 'Damage'. Parece que afinal ninguém achou tão drámatico assim, né? u.u Syaoran...? Tarado? OoO OK! XD 'Aquilo' era por ele saber que era pai! XD E obrigado! Espero que tenhas gostado deste também! \o/

Beijos!!

PS. Para a semana as minhas aulas começam - . - e por isso irei publicar o proximo drab mais tarde. Por exemplo, agora estou a publica-lo logo de manhã, mas para a semana só terei tempo para o fazer ao fim da tarde! Era só para avisar e depois não virem actualizaçãe e pensarem que eu não publiquei... essas coisas! u.u

* * *

**Hellen Ferraz:** Oi! o/

Deixei-te envergonhada? Desculpa! Eu também sou assim na 'vida real', mas utlimamente tenho dito umas conversas um bocado 'esquecitas' com uma amiga! XD Eu não sou capaz de falar 'disso' abertamente, ou disser o nome 'disso'. Eu também perco um pouco a vergonha quando começo a escrever sobre esses assuntos e agora até é uma coisa habitual escrever sobre 'isso'. Eu já utilizei 'Shaoran' porque parecia o mais parecido ao que eu costumava ouvir e muita gente escrevia o seu nome assim nessa altura. Depois descubri que no Japão o seu nome é 'Syaoran' e depois descubri o mangá Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - conheces? - e como aqui em Portugal não há essa coisa de 'mangá' - e se houver é num sitio bem escontido que ninguém conhece - e eu costumava - e costumo - ler os capitulos no TP - tsubasaproject - e lá escreviam 'Syaoran'. Com tanto 'Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran', acabei por mudar e comecei a escrever assim! XD E olha a diferença! Eu tenho quinze e sou solteira e acho que não vou ficar comprometida até aos 18 por isso estou na mesma situação que tu! u.u E claro que eu não ia pensar que eras uma quarentona solteira! Eu sou de Portugal! Mas de tanto fanfic estou a começar a ganhar o sotaque na escrita - isso do 'te amo' em vez do 'amo-te' que nós dissemos cá. Cá não há 'puxa-saco', mas há a palavra 'chato' como disseste. Nós dissemos 'x' em vez de 's'? Nunca reparei! XD Cá também dissem que vocês acham que nós falamos muito rápido! Nunca tinha reparado nisso antes, entre outras coisas... Também dá para aprender o significado de palavras como 'puxa-saco' nas telenovelas brasileiras que vemos por aqui, por acaso, agora a que está a chamar-me mais a atenção - até porque nem todas as telenovelas passam cá - é a dos Sete Pecados! XD Muito engraçada!!

Beijos!!

PS. Para a semana as minhas aulas começam - . - e por isso irei publicar o proximo drab mais tarde. Por exemplo, agora estou a publica-lo logo de manhã, mas para a semana só terei tempo para o fazer ao fim da tarde! Era só para avisar e depois não virem actualizaçãe e pensarem que eu não publiquei... essas coisas! u.u

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! o/

Né? Neste drab já temos um fim de jeito! u.u Mas, também, se houvesse um epilogo não fazia mal a ninguém, né? XD Era mesmo para ficar na dúvida! Depois, no final, o leitor é que decidiria o final, se feliz ou infeliz - que acho que é isso que eu dito na 'nota' depois do primeiro 'fim'. Ainda bem que gostaste! \o/ O Syaoran desmaia antes do flash back e antes de acordar com uma dor de cabeça, pela febre de andar à chuva no dia anterior. Se for aí de que estás a falar foi aí que ele desmaiou, mas mesmo antes do flash back ele estava apenas a recordar o que tinha acontecido. Sim, sou portuguesa - essa coisa do 'português' e 'brasileiro', as minhas storas de português sempre disseram que era 'português do brasil' e não 'brasileiro'! Uma confusão! u.u Obrigado pela resposta sensei! Já posso te considerar uma stora - ou professora, não sei se vocês tem a mesma mania que cá - mas não é por ser mais velha - se fores - mas sim por me ensinares algo! n.n Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab! \o/

Beijos!!

PS. Para a semana as minhas aulas começam - . - e por isso irei publicar o proximo drab mais tarde. Por exemplo, agora estou a publica-lo logo de manhã, mas para a semana só terei tempo para o fazer ao fim da tarde! Era só para avisar e depois não virem actualizaçãe e pensarem que eu não publiquei... essas coisas! u.u

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! o/

Sim, este é um drab bastante diferente do que eu costumo escrever... Era para continuar a ser dramatico, mas o 'prazo' para actualizar estava a acabar e eu nunca mais terminava de escrever o drab! XD O trama foi diminuido pouco a pouco... u.u Espero que tenhas gostado deste! \o/

Beijos!!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Ainda tenho que escrever os seguintes drabs... ahh! Trabalho! E a escola já começa para a semana...! OoO**


	6. Drab 06 Amor Impossivel Parte I

**Uma coisa antes de tudo! PARABÉNS CLAMP! :D Sip! O dia 1 de Abril é o dia especial das CLAMP – não tenho a certeza se é o seu aniversário – e com não podia deixar de ser, esta é a semana das CLAMP! Dia 3 de Abril estreia a 2º temporada de xxxHolic e dia 6 de Abril estreia a 2ª temporada de Code Geass! :D**

**E só as CLAMP para me darem sorte... esta semana está a ser PERFEITA!! :D França aqui vou eu! XD**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna! :D Mais um drab que na realidade é uma one-short! XD

**Aprendi uma coisa muito gira na semana passada, sabiam – para quem não sabe – que neste preciso momento são 25 horas e 42 minutos no Japão?**

**Impossível? Pois descobri – graças ao anime Code Geass, que quando estava a procura de informações no wikipédia e por isso descobri um endereço que explicava o porque de o anime dar a horas como '26:30' ou '25:00' – que os japoneses têm mais nove horas que o tempo universal. Por exemplo, nós estamos no Japão, né? E tínhamos acabado de vir de uma viagem para lá e era exactamente meia noite no nosso relógio e antes de chegar ao Japão tínhamos acertado o nosso relógio de acordo com a diferença horária, só que os relógios marcavam nove horas. Um exemplo mais fácil que eu arranjei. Nós todos pensamos que os estudantes no Japão acordam à seis da manhã, seis e tal, mas na realidade, para eles, é como se acordassem às 15, 15 e tal.**

**Fiz um exemplo com isso na hora de almoço. Se eu estivesse no Japão estaria a almoçar às 22 horas, uma coisa estranha...! o.O**

Como puderam notar eu comecei a ver Code Geass – e já acabei! XD – e acreditem... é óptimo!! O início pode não ser muito 'perfeito', mas ao longo do anime ele vai melhorando!

**Recomendo Code Geass a todos! D Só tenho raiva das CLAMP por causa de umas cenas do final que eu ODIEI, mas a culpa não é do Zero, é das CLAMP que criaram a história assim! ¬¬ É por causa de uma morte injusta e tal, no episódio 23... ¬¬**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 6 – Amor Impossivel – Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 18:02:58 – ou na hora japonesa, 27:02:58! XD – de 26 de Março de 2008_

* * *

Era _bom_ ir para discotecas.

Era _óptimo_ conhecer novas raparigas!

Sim. Vida de adolescente. Escola, discoteca. Discoteca, escola. O que mais precisamos para sermos felizes?

Quê? Vida estável? Só depois dos 30 anos! Deixar de trocar de namorada cada semana? Nunca!

Agora aqui estava eu, Syaoran Li, à caça da minha próxima _vitima_ – Ops! – g_arota_.

-. Ohh! – suspirou, irritada – Vocês homens são todos iguais! – uma rapariga com longos cabelos azuis disse.

-. Hey, Eriol? Cala aí a tua namorada. – disse e reparei como a rapariga estava furiosa – Brincadeira, brincadeira! – disse, levantando as minhas mãos – Sabes que é só uma brincadeira Tomo-chan! – disse, sorrindo nervosamente.

-. Quem te teu tanta intimidade para me chamares assim? Só as minhas amigas é que o fazem e nem o Eriol me pode chamar assim. Alcunhas entre raparigas! – disse num tom zangando e eu tentei acalma-la.

-. Desculpa, Tomoyo! Nós conhecemo-nos deste a primária, né? Sou o teu melhor amigo, né? – fui perguntando e reparei como o rapaz que estava ao meu lado lançava-me um olhar nada amistoso – Okay, okay! Só sou um amigo, ou melhor, o melhor amigo do teu namorado. Está melhor? – perguntei enquanto sentia o suor escorrer pelo rosto.

-. Vocês não vão ficar a noite toda a comportar-se como umas criancinhas, né? Temos convidados e acho que ela não se sentirá muito à vontade com vocês os dois sempre a brigar. – disse e eu comecei a prestar atenção à sua conversa.

-. Ela? – perguntei e olhei por todos os lados, à procura de alguém.

-. Sim... uma amiga que vocês não conhecem. – novamente a sua conversa chamou-me a atenção – E não estejas a pensar que ela será a tua próxima namorada, Syaoran Li! – disse o último num tom autoritário.

-. Porquê? – perguntei com uma voz fofa, sim fofa! Que fazia qualquer rapariga cair aos meus pés.

-. Segredo entre raparigas! – piscou-me o olho e eu tive a fraca esperança que ela cai-se na minha armadilha da voz fofa!

-. Arr! Vou dar uma volta! Se não posso ter nada com essa tua amiga vou ver se encontro alguma substituta. – disse e acenei para os dois antes de andar entre os casais que dançavam ao som da música.

-. Este Syaoran! – Tomoyo suspirou – Será que ele não é capaz de perceber que uma mulher nunca se interessa por ele na realidade se ele continuar a agir dessa maneira?

-. Sabes como ele é, né? – Eriol observou a namorada – Ainda não descobriu este sentimento arrebatador, não é coração?

-. Vamos dançar. – foi a sua única resposta.

* * *

Decidi sair um pouco da discoteca. Aquele cheiro a álcool e tabaco chegava a enjoar.

Quando ia começar a descer as escadas que davam para a saída alguém segurou-me por um dos ombros. Eu dei meia volta e vi uma rapariga com a mesma idade que a minha, 17 anos, que parecia um pouco assustada. Isso parecia-lhe favorecer na beleza, mas ela já era bem bonita. Os seus olhos verdes foi o primeiro que me captou a atenção. Eu sabia que havia uma pedra preciosa com a mesma cor verde, mas não me recordava o nome. Sabia isso, pois utilizava um colar rodeado dessas pedras deste pequeno. Acho que era uma tradição familiar ou assim. Lembrando-me disso, toquei no colar que tinha no pescoço que nunca – e quando dizia 'nunca' era a sério – poderei tirar e revi a sua cor esverdeada. Sim, já me lembrava o nome da pedra. Esmeralda, isso. Ela pareceu surpreendida pelo colar, mas nada falou. Os seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos claros, um pouco mais escuro que a cor do mel. Era de estrutura média e tinha um rosto prefeito. Linda!

-. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, sabendo que era comum haver problemas nas discotecas, ainda mais se fosse com uma rapariga.

-. Sim... – disse num tom baixo e senti algo quente no meu ventre. A sua voz era... magnifica...! Aquele tom agudo dava uma certa ajuda no aumento da sua beleza. Parecia um anjo.

O que é que estás a pensar Syaoran Li? Tu nunca sentiste isto por uma rapariga!

-. O que aconteceu? – perguntei – Ajudarei naquilo que for possível. – disse.

-. Bem... é que... – ela pareceu ficar envergonhada em disser pois notei a cor rosada que começava a aparecer nas suas bochechas.

-. O que é? Eu posso ajudar! – repeti, dando forçar para me disser o que quer que fosse.

-. É que... – pareceu desistir – Antes prometa-me que não irá rir de mim. – disse-me com uma voz doce – acho que já estou apaixonado pelo tom da sua voz – e eu apenas acenei. Mas, para minha surpresa, ela pegou na minha mão direita e vez com que os nossos dedos mindinhos se entrelaçassem. Era assim que os japoneses faziam promessas – É que... é a primeira vez que eu venho a uma discoteca – _Primeira vez?_, pensei surpreendido – e acho que perdi-me. – terminou com um riso nervoso.

-. Ah..! Claro! – fiquei um pouco surpreendido pela sua resposta. Seguei a pensar em algo pior que isso, se querem saber. Fiquei aliviado em saber que era só isso – E... onde quer ir? Se quiser eu posso ser o seu guia pessoal, que tal? – perguntei-lhe, piscando um olho e a sua resposta foi um riso – Eu conheço esta discoteca como ninguém!

-. Então acho que pedi ajuda à pessoa certa. – disse com um sorriso que eu achei encantador.

-. Então, para onde iremos senhorita? – perguntei com a minha voz de galã. Conseguia conquistar muitas assim.

-. Eu combinei com uma amiga... mas não sei onde ela está. – amiga? Poderia ser?

-. Por acaso, mas só por acaso, o nome da sua amiga não é Tomoyo Daidouji? – perguntei realmente admirado por, talvez, aquela ser a amiga da Tomoyo que eu não conhecia. Se fosse concerteza a Tomoyo escondia muitas belezas ao seu melhor amigo!

-. Tomo-chan? Conhece-a? – perguntou e eu fiquei um pouco surpreendido pelo nome em que lhe tinha chamado. Talvez aquela coisa de 'alcunhas entre amigas' fosse verdade.

-. Que coincidência...! – exclamei, fingindo surpresa – Parece que a menina pediu ajuda à pessoa certa.

-. Né? – exclamou com inocência, mostrando o seu sorriso. Via-se tão linda assim...!

Tentei parar de pensar naquelas idiotices e disse – Ela comentou-me algo sobre uma amiga que ia ter com ela aqui na discoteca, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão bonita! – exclamei, admirado, e fiquei satisfeito quando notei a vergonha que era visível nas suas bochechas.

-.Onde ela está? – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. Pois... eu tinha percebido isso...

-. Só se me prometer a sua companhia. – sorri com charme e reparei que ela tentava ser gentil comigo, respondendo-me com um sorriso forçado.

-. Na realidade... eu não posso. – disse, continuando com o sorriso na sua face.

-. Porque não? – perguntei – Eu não te como! Está descansada! – brinquei, mas o seu sorriso forçado desapareceu naquele mesmo instante.

-. Eu... não posso ser vista com rapazes... principalmente _tu_... – agora estava mesmo surpreso! Seria por isso que a Tomoyo não me queria perto dela? A divertida ideia que ela fosse uma virgem santa passou pela minha mente. Mas assim como chegou, desapareceu. Claro que ela não era uma virgem santa ou uma santa virgem. Se fosse, aposto que seria o último sitio que ela frequentaria. Ok, último não, porque há sítios piores que este, mas mesmo assim não seria um dos sítios em que ela estaria.

-. Nunca viste... nenhum homem? – perguntei com alguma vergonha para disser a verdade, mas eu era um homem e tinha que ter coragem para fazer aquela pergunta! Senão não era um Homem com h grande!

Ela pareceu surpresa com a minha pergunta, mas soltei o ar que tinha prendido nos pulmões quando ouvi a sua resposta – Claro que sim! Eu vejo homens todos os dias. É normal, né? Eles estão em todo o lado. – embora tenha sido a resposta mais malcriada e directa que ela dissera até aquele momento eu gostei. Gostei imenso!

-. Vamos. – disse e ela pareceu não perceber do que estava a falar.

-. Hã? – perguntou.

-. Não querias ir ter com a Tomoyo? Eu levo-te. – disse, estendendo a minha mão direita, para que ela pegasse com a sua.

Ela pareceu ter alguma duvida de tocar na minha mão ou não, então eu próprio peguei na sua mão, puxei-a para perto de mim. Ao passarmos pela pista de dança era fácil perdermo-nos – Obrigado. – disse e reparei como as suas bochechas continuavam com aquela adorável cor-de-rosa.

-. De nada. – respondi e comecei a andar pelo caminho que antes passara, até chegar a uma pequena mesa que, para a minha surpresa, estava ocupada por pessoas que não eram nem a Tomoyo, nem o Eriol – Alguns minutos atrás estava com eles e nós estávamos sentados nesta mesa... talvez tenham ido a outro lugar. – justifiquei, para que ela não chegasse a pensar que eu mentira ao disser que conhecia a Tomoyo e que estava a enganá-la.

Acho que andamos uns dez minutos até que eu reparei que ela não se sentia muito bem e levei-a para fora da discoteca.

-. Aqui também não está. – disse, tendo por última esperança que a Tomoyo estivesse na porta da discoteca.

Olhei para a rapariga de olhos verdes que parecia estar prestes a perder o conhecimento e segurei-a pelas ancas, tentando mantê-la em pé.

-. Estás bem? – perguntei realmente preocupado.

-. Sim. Acho que sim. – respondeu-me num tom baixo.

-. Vem... eu levo-te para um sitio mais calmo. – disse, praticamente puxando-a pela anca.

-. Onde... vamos? – perguntou-me lentamente, mas eu não conseguia responder à sua pergunta. Nem eu próprio sabia que rumo escolher.

Acho que nem andamos um minuto quando reparei que estávamos ao pé da porta dos fundos da discoteca. Como sabia? Simples, pela porta negra de ferro que dizia 'saída das traseiras' e aquela grande construção só podia ser a discoteca. Ouvi o som da música que também provava isso.

Encostei-me à parede – Ficamos aqui? – perguntei e a amiga da Tomoyo apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Notava-se que tremia por causa do gélido vento que passava por nós naquele momento. Acho que a camisola que ela usava não era quente o suficiente e por isso ela tremia, tremia de frio. Nesse momento reparei que não estava com muito frio e reparei no casaco que utilizava. Não tinha deixado nada com a Tomoyo e o Eriol e agradeci por isso ao reparar na cena que presenciava. Retirei o casaco com alguma rapidez e coloquei-o delicadamente nos ombros daquela rapariga.

-. O que... – ela começou a falar mas eu coloquei um dedo perto dos seus lábios, silenciando-a.

-. Estavas a tremer. – respondi e no inicio ela não pareceu perceber o significado das minhas palavras, mas depois reparei como ela arregalava os seus olhos e acenava com a sua cabeça, percebendo o que eu queria disser.

-. Obrigado. – ela pareceu envergonhada ao me responder e eu apenas sorri em resposta.

De repente começamos a ouvir uma música romântica de fundo. Não sabíamos de onde ela vinha, mas conseguíamos escuda-la. Observei-a durante algum tempo, enquanto ouvia a música. Aquilo era demais para mim. Estava e começar a envolver-me na música e a entrar no mar verde dos seus olhos.

_Nunca tinha sentido isto por ninguém..._

Era tão fácil me perder no seu olhar esverdeado e aproximar-me cada vez mais do seu rosto, juntado cada vez mais os nossos corpos, um contra o outro.

_Era tão fácil beija-la..._

Mas não podia! Algo dentro de mim impedia-me de juntar os meus lábios aos dela. Desistindo perguntei-lhe – Queres dançar? – perguntei-lhe e ela pareceu ficar surpreendida pela a minha pergunta. Afastou-se e eu fiquei curioso, era a segunda vez que ela me fazia isso deste que a conheci – Se não quiserem tudo bem, podes disser, eu não ficarei zangado nem nada do tipo... – desta vez foi ela quem me silenciou e agarrou-me pelo pescoço e colocou a sua cabeça em cima do meu ombro esquerdo, começando a movimentar-se de acordo com a melodia que ouvia.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso pela sua acção, mas logo a seguir segui o seu ritmo.

Algo parecia diferente. Nós dançávamos ao som da música, mas já não estávamos num lugar mau iluminado. Estávamos num lugar cheio de cores e, com isso, alegria.

_Tudo parecia mágico..._

O que raios estás a pensar Syaoran Li? Pareces aqueles gajos que gostam de gajos a falar! Chega de marquises! És um homem ou és um rato?!

-. "_Talvez um rato?"_ – respondi à voz que vinha do meu subconsciente que, na realidade, parecia me odiar!

Não sabia que sentimento era este que estava a nascer lentamente no meu coração, mas eu queria descobrir. E esse sentimento, em conjunto com o meu coração, pediam-me – quer disser, imploravam-me – que tocasse naqueles lábios rosados com os meus. Que provasse o seu sabor até me enjoar dele, mas ambos também diziam que o sabor era tal que nunca poderia enjoar-me deles.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e foi-me quase irresistível não aproximar o meu rosto ao dela e tocar nos seus lábios com os meus. No momento em que os beijei, senti todo o seu corpo tenso e os seus olhos tinham-se aberto, completamente, por causa da surpresa. Alguns segundos depois, quando finalmente tomei coragem de começar a beija-la, senti como o seu corpo tremia levemente e eu tinha a impressão que não era por causa do frio, e os seus olhos que antes estavam abertos, agora estavam completamente fechados.

Depois de algum tempo com os nossos lábios unidos, eu fui separando-me lentamente da sua boca. Ouvi um leve suspiro seu enquanto me afastava dos seus lábios que agora estavam um pouco inchados pelo beijo.

-. Porquê...? – não deixei-a terminar.

-. A razão pela qual te beijei? – observei com carinho os seus olhos verdes – Não sei o que fizeste comigo, mas eu não consegui resistir, tudo de mim reclamava os teus lábios nos meus...

Ela pareceu surpreendida, o que já não me surpreendeu, e abriu os seus lábios, pronta a disser algo, mas esse 'algo' nunca saiu deles. Então, um longo silencio reinou sobre nós.

-. Eu... também... sinto... qualquer coisa... estranha... dentro de mim... deste a primeira vez que te vi. – confessou e algo pareceu brilhar dentro de mim. Parecia impossível, mas naquele momento considerava-me o homem mais feliz do mundo. Vai-se lá saber porquê – Eu... também... senti a necessidade de te beijar. Não consigo compreender o porquê. Talvez... – percebi que ela arregalava os olhos e senti o seu corpo tremer – Isso não pode acontecer... isso não pode acontecer... – repetia uma vez atrás de outra, como se só ela existisse, como se eu não estivesse ali.

-. O que... é que não pode acontecer? – tomei coragem e perguntei.

-. Apaixonarmo-nos... – sussurrou, olhando para um lugar incerto e com os olhos opacos, como se não estivessem naquele mundo.

-. Porquê? Porquê que não nos podemos apaixonar? – perguntei, começando a ter raiva de mim mesmo, de este sentimento que eu não conseguia compreender, de tudo, de tudo menos da dona daqueles olhos verdes.

-. ... – ela ficou em silencio, apenas observava-me intensamente – Acho... – começou a falar – ... que ter... – iria disser outra coisa, mas pareceu desistir - ... foi um erro... o beijo... – disse num tom baixo, mas eu queria-me aproximar, queria voltar a beija-la, mas ela se negava, afastava-se de mim.

Ficamos algum tempo em silencio. A música já tinha parado e podíamos ouvir a música _normal_ em discotecas.

-. Eu... tenho que ir e... – ela começou a caminhar de costas enquanto observava o chão, sem coragem de me observar.

-. Espera! – gritei. Era a primeira vez que sentia _isto_ por uma rapariga e não a deixaria escapar.

Aproximei-me, mas ela continuava a andar para trás, até que escorregou numa lata de uma bebida que não podia ver por causa da escuridão, mas, graças à minha rápida reacção, consegui segura-la a tempo, antes que o seu corpo batesse no chão frio.

_Tudo aconteceu tão depressa..._

Ouvi um pequeno grito e notei que era a sua voz. Quando observei-a, vi como os seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de surpresa e a sua respiração era lenta... muito lenta... ela chocava com os meus lábios e isso dava-me ainda mais vontade de beijá-la. Queria beija-la novamente, como queria! Mas ela tinha dito que não, que não queria, que não podia. Afinal que tipo de rapariga é ela!? Uma extraterrestre? Eu, Syaoran Li, o rapaz mais desejado por todas as raparigas do mundo – _Não exageres!_ – escutei a voz que vinha da minha mente, mas não liguei – estava apaixonado por uma rapariga que parecia ter medo de... homens? Ou seria de... rapazes?

Sabem? Eu não sou muito paciente, para disser a verdade, e ver aqueles lábios meio abertos à minha frente fazia com que a pouca paciência que existia em mim evaporasse completamente!

Toquei nos seus lábios – _O que queriam que eu fizesse? A carne é fraca!_ – e comecei a beija-la suavemente. Um beijo mais carinhoso que o primeiro. Queria ver se ela iria resistir a este! He! Eu sou um Homem, não sou um Rato! E ainda tinha que honrar o meu apelido, não podia deixá-lo mal agora.

As sua barreiras começaram a desaparecer pouco a pouco e eu aproveitei essa oportunidade, aprofundado o beijo. De certeza que o que eu sentia por ela era amor... só podia ser, né? Só podia...

Afastei-me dela algum tempo depois e vi como respirava rapidamente. Eu sei que os meus beijos são óptimos!

-. Porquê...? – escutei como ela prenunciava aquela frase lentamente.

-. Foi um pedido do meu coração. – apenas respondi e ela mostrou-me um sorriso, um glorioso sorriso.

-. Eu acho... que tu vales tudo isto e muito mais. – ouvi o seu sussurro e não percebi o que ela queria disser com aquilo, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar pois ela tinha-me agarrado fortemente e quase me fizera cair no chão.

Os seus olhos verdes brilhavam e eu estava feliz por isso. De certeza que naquele momento estaria a sorrir para ela, só para ela, uma coisa rara em mim.

Abraçamo-nos durante algum tempo e eu voltei a beija-la, desta vez com mais paixão. Voltamos para a porta de entrada da discoteca e notamos duas pessoas que estavam lá também. Era o Eriol e a Tomoyo.

-. Tomoyo! – ouvi o seu grito e larguei-a – que até àquele momento estava a ser agarrada pelas minha mãos – e observei como ela corria até à rapariga de olhos azuis e abraçavam-se como se já não se vissem à anos.

-. Sakura! Onde é que estavas? Andei à tua procura que nem uma louca por toda a discoteca! – Tomoyo praticamente gritou e eu fui-me aproximando. Foi nesse momento que ela reparou em mim – Tu! – gritou e aproximou-se de mim – O que fizeste com ela? – desta vez gritou.

Eu iria começar a defender-me quando a Sakura – _Sakura? Esse era o seu nome? Tudo parecia perfeito nela..._ – colocou-se no meio de nós os dois e começou a defender-me – Ele não estava a fazer nada de mal! – disse – Ele ajudou-me a procurar-te, mas não te encontramos em parte nenhuma.

-. Então vocês estavam à minha procura nas traseiras da discoteca? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu conheço bem este homem aqui e tu não me vais enganar Sakura!

-. Hã! – ouvi o seu grito e as suas bochechas ganharam aquele tom rosa que eu tanto adorava e achava graça – Não! Não é nada disso! – gritou, envergonhada.

A Tomoyo iria começar a disser alguma coisa, mas um carro completamente negro parou à nossa frente.

-. É o carro do pai! – Tomoyo exclamou – Sakura! – chamou-a – Temos que ir, o carro já chegou e eu tenho que levar-te de volta a casa e inteira! – _A Tomoyo e as suas brincadeiras sem piada nenhuma_, pensei.

-. Já vou! – escutei a sua doce voz e os seus brilhantes olhos verdes observavam-me naquele instante. Tomei coragem e aproximei-me dela. Eriol parecia ver toda aquela cena com muita graça, enquanto a Tomoyo simplesmente resmungava pela demora da sua amiga. Beijei-a delicadamente na testa. Pensando bem, nestes últimos momentos tenho vindo a descobrir o romântico que há em mim, engraçado, né?

-. Ei, dás-me o teu número? Nem penses que irás escapar assim de mim tão facilmente...! – ela pareceu ficar surpreendida pelo meu pedido e pareceu ficar em transe alguns segundos, mas logo ela abanou a cabeça e observou-me novamente. Ouvi outra vez a voz da Tomoyo. Será que era pedir muito uns minutinhos com a minha futura namorada?

-. Sim. – respondeu-me e foi dizendo os números enquanto caminhava na direcção do carro. O problema foi que... eu não consegui ouvir os dois últimos números. Vi como ela mexia os seus lábios mas não conseguia escutar a sua voz.

-. Espera! – gritei, mas já era tarde demais, o carro já estava em movimento. Por mais que gritasse elas nunca poderiam me ouvir. Estava tudo perdido... nunca mais a veria... não podia ser! Não podia! – Espera! Não vás! – continuei a gritar, mas como esperado ninguém me ouviu.

-. Hei! – ouvi a voz do Eriol – Não precisas de ficar tão abalado. – bateu no meu ombro direito – Ela não vai fugir.

-. Tu não intentes... eu não ouvi os dois últimos números... eu... eu... eu acho que... a amo... eu amo-a, percebes? E pensando que nunca mais voltarei a vê-la por um estúpido erro meu...! – disse com angustia, mas a resposta de Eriol foi um riso, um riso bastante alto para disser verdade.

-. Que bom é ouvir da boca de Syaoran Li 'eu amo-a'. Sinceramente, nunca esperei isso. – observei-o pelo canto dos olhos. Não estava a gostar da conversa – Mas lembra, ela é amiga da Tomoyo, por isso ela de certeza que deve ter o número dela, só tens é que lhe pedir com bons modos. – respondeu, divertido.

-. Obrigado Eriol! – eu reparei que ele tinha arregalado os olhos, concerteza o meu tom de voz apanhou-o de surpresa – Obrigado, a sério! Não me preciso de preocupar, né? Amanhã falarei com a Tomoyo e tudo ficará bem, né? E o mais importante... voltarei a vê-la, né? – o Eriol apenas sorriu em resposta.

* * *

Outro dia de aulas tinha começado, mas, desta vez, parecia bastante apresado para ir à escola. Tudo por causa de uma certa rapariga de olhos verdes e com nome de uma flor de Cerejeira.

Entrei na sala de aula o mais rápido que pude e, como já estava à espera, vi a Tomoyo a conversar com o Eriol. Este, ao ver-me, apenas sorriu de forma marota.

-. Tomoyo! – praticamente gritei e as poucas pessoas que estavam na sala àquela hora da manhã observaram-me, curiosos. Eu não costumava agir assim – O número dela, Tomoyo. – disse, agora mais calmo, mas ela não pareceu perceber à primeira – O número da Sakura, da tua amiga de ontem. – disse de uma vez só.

-. Ahh...! Isso...! – o seu olhar ficou mais sério – Tu sabes que não podes ter nada com ela, porquê insistir nesse assunto? – perguntou-me, observando-me com carinho. Eu não precisava da solidariedade da Tomoyo, apenas precisava do número _dela_.

-. Porquê? – perguntei. Já estava farto dessa história de não puder ter nada com ela, queria saber o porquê – Porquê? – perguntei novamente.

-. Não sabes? – ela pareceu surpreendida – Eu pensei que... pelo nome dela tu... – ela pareceu indecisa em falar.

-. Fala de uma vez Tomoyo! – sim, estava a perder o controle e daqui a nada andava à briga com o primeiro que visse à frente, sendo homem ou mulher. A raiva parecia consumir-me naquele momento pela demora da resposta da Tomoyo.

-. Se queres saber, aqui vai! – respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar e eu apertei uma das minhas mãos contra a outra pela nervosismo – Ela é... uma Kinomoto, Syaoran. - disse-me e a minha mente pareceu paralisar naquele mesmo instante. _Kinomoto? O seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto? Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia!_

_A família Kinomoto sempre foi rival da família Li._

_Por mais que quiséssemos ser amigos, os nossos antepassados falavam mais alto, sendo quase impossível alguma vez deixarmos de ser rivais._

_Se a Sakura era uma Kinomoto isso significava que... que... eu não podia... tê-la?_

_Era impossível, completamente impossível!_

_Eu iria lutar por ela, eu iria ficar com ela! Nem que para isso eu tivesse que sair do meu Clã._

_Isso é o que é chamado de 'amor', né? Quando nós trocamos tudo pela pessoa amada?_

_Então... eu realmente amo-a?_

* * *

**CONTINUA... (eu tive que dividir esta one-short em dois, convertendo-se em uma two-shorts – aprendi essa à pouco tempo! XD – porque a escola começou e eu, praticamente, escrevi isto na segunda e terça, hoje, por isso não deu tempo para mais, mas a próxima será o última desta two-shorts! Espero que não fiquem desiludidos. Para mais informações leiam as notas!)**

* * *

_Terminado às 15:04:31 de 1 de Abril de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Parece que estavam a tramar para eu não escrever estas notas! XD Houve deste quase-atropelamentos e conversas sem fim. Será que uma pessoa não pode escrever a sua 'nota de autora' em paz? u.u

Comentando o fic – para me despachar que ainda falta os comentários! XD – ele é **inspirado na música 'Lottery' de Chris Brown**, mas se forem comparar a letra com a two-shorts vêm que apenas uma parte é inspirada na música, de resto nada!

Esta história apenas está no começo e o próximo capitulo, que será o último – pelo menos isso quero eu –, estará mais romântico e descobriram outras 'surpresas' que eu não contei neste! XD E a história do colar terá mais por detrás – acho que não dá para perceber o significado desta frase! XD Passou-me pela cabeça uma coisa assim e acho que não consegui resistir, então já sabem! No próximo capitulo haverá mais duas surpresas! :D

E vamos aos reviews que o tempo está a passar! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Cami-Li:** Desta vez foste a primeira! XD

Olá! o/

Obrigado, eu tinha a impressão que não iriam gostar muito desta drab... não sei, mas acho que ela ficou um pouco estranha, por isso estares a falar bem dela surpreendeu-me! XD

Um arrepio é sempre bom, quer disser que afinal o one-short não é qualquer coisa! XD

Sim, essa parte do Syaoran a tirar o casaco... não pude me conter! XD Hilariante! E acho que ninguém iria resistir se visse um homem assim, né?

Eu costumo postar os drabs todos na terça e espero continuar assim! Até porque quando eu prometo que vou actualizar 'neste dia tal, toda a semana' dá sempre alguma coisa errada, então neste já não digo isso e, por acaso, até agora está a funcionar! XD

Beijos!!

E espero que tenhas gostado deste! :D

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Eu até apanhei um susto quando comecei a ler o teu review...! É que era normal eu receber 4 reviews na terça só que quando eu fui ver na quarta só era dois e fiquei um pouco preocupada. Cheguei até a pensar que tinha dito algo que tinha ofendido vocês ou uma coisa assim...! Mas foi realmente um alivio quando disseste o porquê! Ufa!

Ai, o Kamui! Não leves a mal mas eu acho ele mais giro que qualquer personagem de anime ou mangá...! +.+ O cabelo castanho e os olhos azuis, o que é mais giro é mesmo os olhos azuis e a maneira de ele ser! Tanto bom como mau! +.+

(meia hora depois – não tenho tanto tempo para gastar! XD)

X1999 pode ser um anime meio 'fim do mundo' – XD – mas sempre que eu vejo uma imagem ou qualquer coisa sobre ele, parece que a 'paixão' que sinto por esse anime volta a renascer e lá fico eu obcecada por ele! u.u Porque achas que eu lembrei-me deles? Tenho visto os artbooks de X, recentemente.

Não, a Kotori parece mesmo um anjo! Tipo uma imitação da Sakura, então eu pensei, se mudo a Sakura porque não mudar a Kotori? E aqui está o resultado! XD

Sim... quando reparei já tinha posto o Syaoran como o mau e o Weng como o bom – era para ficar ao contrário na minha ideia original! XD

Achei piada se os filhos deles tivessem algo no futuro. Era mais natural a Sakura ter uma filha e a Kotori um filho, para ser o Syaoran o pai ciumento, mas se eu quisesse que a Sakura 'ganhasse' a aposta ela tinha que ter um filho. Até porque eu sempre ouvi disser que os homens quando gostam da mulher querem ter uma filha para se parecer com a mulher que amam, fofo, não?

Eu agora estou a falar muito de 'felizes para sempre', né?

Adorei as tuas palavras e concordo plenamente!

Há! A história 'dano' também foi inspirada numa música de Chris Brown também! n.n

Sobre o mail, eu ainda não te adc porque realmente não costumo ir muito para o msn! XD Acho que rende mais falar contigo pelos reviews, mas se quiseres eu adiciono-te agora! ;D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan: **Eu compreendo! Também já fiquei sem o meu PC e eu não desejo isso a ninguém, até porque eu adoro ele!

Eu também gostei como ficou o final, embora tenha escrito tudo à pressa! XD

Obrigado, eu nem pensei que estava one-short fosse boa, mas parece que achaste o contrário, ainda bem! :D

Sim, uma pessoa não perdoa de um momento para o outro, mesmo que ame muito, pois sabe que essa pessoa já a magoou e não sabe se o voltará a fazer.

Beijos!

Espero que tenhas gostado desta! :D

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! o/

Era isso que eu queria demostrar com ele. Os dois eram bastante parecidos e a Sakura pensava que gostava do Weng, mas na realidade via o Syaoran nele.

Acho que este 'two-shorts' é mais o teu estilo, vamos lá ver se conseguiste adivinhar algo para o próximo capitulo, até porque tu és quem se aproxima mais a isso.

Espero que tenhas gostado! o/

* * *

**Gabii GLO xD:** Olá! o/

Obrigado! n.n Este ficou grandinho! XD 20 páginas do word!

Espero que tenhas gostado deste! ;D

Beijos!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Hoje não há 'ps's! XD**


	7. Drab 07 Amor Impossivel Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna...! Bué calor...! OoO ('bué' igual a 'muito') Parece que estamos em Julho! (cá é Verão de Junho a Setembro! XD) Tipo...! Estes últimos dias tem mesmo estado MUITO calor cá! Parecia que já estava de férias! XD E ainda com a tarde livre pareceu ainda mais! XD

Estou de volta! o/

Estou a escrever isto no dia 3 de Abril – XD –, no dia em que a 2ª temporada de xxxHolic começou! +.+ Só falta esperar pelo começo da 2ª temporada de Code Geass! +.+

Mas isto é mesmo verdade! Hoje já andava tudo de manga curta e parecia estar uns 30 graus! E, também, agora só é de noite às oito horas e tal da noite...! Parece mesmo as férias de Verão, o que anima um pouco as coisas! XD E ouvir músicas de Code Geass é tão bom...!

**Afinal as CLAMP fizeram aninhos na semana passada! O grupo já está junto à dezanove anos! OoO Espero que elas tenham muitos mais e continuem a criar histórias de sonhos! :D**

Tenho uma nova história para o grupo! XD Mas essa nova ideia é inspirada numa história real – mas quando vocês lerem de certeza que irão reparar que é um tipo de história 'muito comum' em CCS, mas quando a mãe da rapariga – a qual será a Sakura na história! XD – contou-me o que aconteceu entre ela e o namorado... achei a história um pouco triste, pois parece mesmo daquelas histórias que pensamos que nunca irá ocorrer na vida real, mas acontecem! E ainda por cima ela é do mesmo signo que eu! (ò.ó)7 E pelo que a sua mãe esteve a disser-me – uma senhora bastante importante para mim, como se fosse uma tia ou a minha quarta mãe – ela é IGUALZINHA a mim! XD Principalmente dos defeitos! u.u É do signo! u.u

**Só uma nota antes de irmos para o capitulo... a ED da segunda temporada de xxxHolic é tão FOFA! +.+ Adorei a música e quero ouvi-la completa! ****TT.TT Ah! ****E a C.C. a cantar é d+! XD Ou será a música d+? u.u**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 7 – Amor Impossível – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 19:38:32 de 30 de Março de 2008_

* * *

_Bem...!_

_Plano A... Executado...!_

_Agora, apenas faltava executar o plano B!_

Observei entre os arbustos, tentando encontrar algo... ou alguém. Pelas informações da Tomoyo ela estaria _ali_, naquele momento.

Como estava rende ao chão, apenas via pernas a moverem-se de um lado para o outro. De repente comecei a observa-las, principalmente duas que tinham captado a minha atenção e que, talvez por sorte, aproximavam-se cada vez mais de mim.

Nesse momento _acordei_ e tentei ver a cara da dona daquelas pernas que se aproximavam perigosamente do lugar onde estava. Comecei a suar pela sua aproximação. Se descobrissem-me escondido atrás daqueles arbusto iriam desconfiar e o plano da Tomoyo iria por água a baixo.

As pernas pararam e eu, que ainda estava entre os arbustos – que devo disser que nem deviam chegar aos 50 centímetros de altura –, tentei observar a sua cara. Acreditem, custou imenso e eu só consegui manter-me naquele estado uns segundos, pois não convinha verem-me entre os arbustos, por isso...

-. AH!! – ouvi um grito no mesmo instante que observara a cara da dona daquelas pernas. Surpreendi-me. Parece que já estava completamente _apanhado_ por ela. Até as suas pernas eram as primeiras a captar a minha atenção...! Por falar em pernas...

_Não tens tempo, agora, para isso!_ – ouvi o chato do meu inconsciente! Está bem, ele tinha razão. Coloquei um dedo perto a minha boca enquanto fazia um pequeno 'chiu' e ela pareceu captar a mensagem.

-. Kinomoto-san? – ouvi a voz de alguém e reparei na pessoa que estava mais afastada e com um uniforme diferente das outras alunas. Devia de ser a professora.

-. Está tudo bem. – Sakura virou-se depois de pegar na bola de voleibol e caminhar na direcção das suas colegas – Foi só um rato minúsculo que me assustou, mas ele pareceu ter mais medo que eu. – "_Bela desculpa, Sakura!"_ – pensei, divertido.

-. Kya!! – escudei como as restantes estudantes praticamente entravam em pânico pela simples palavras 'rato'. Como é que elas não têm medo de hamesters mas têm medo de ratos? São praticamente iguais, né?

-. Acalmem-se! – escudei a potente voz da professora da Sakura – Eu tenho a completa certeza que não existem ratos nesta escola. Tem a certeza que foi isso que viu, Kinomoto-san? – perguntou e eu comecei a suar novamente. Talvez tenha chegado a altura da minha _entrada_.

-. Hã? – ela pareceu surpreendida – Parecia um rato, Kasumi-sempai, mas talvez esteja enganada. Só sei disser que vi algo a andar, de pequena dimensão, e eu pensei que fosse um rato.

-. Talvez seja uma barata...! – sussurrou uma das estudantes.

-. Kya!! – novamente se ouviu um estrondoso grito e novamente a professora disse que tinha a certeza que não existia baratas naquela escola.

Sim. De certeza que tinha chegado a minha hora. Vi se alguém olhava para onde estava e quando tive a certeza que ninguém observava, levantei-me rapidamente do meu esconderijo. Andei até chegar às grades da escola, o que fez algum barulho, e coloquei ambas mãos nas grades. Agora, alguns olhares estavam expostos em mim, mas eu nem sequer liguei, como se fosse a coisa mais normal que poderia acontecer agora.

-. Hã? – fingi surpresa – Hey, Sakura! – reparei como ela tinha ficado tensa de repente. Não estávamos tão longe assim e eu conseguia notar isso apesar da distância – Ainda bem que te encontro!

-. Kya!! – ouvi novamente _aquele_ grito. Concerteza aquelas raparigas sabiam ser idiotas! – Um rapaz! – eu sabia que a Sakura frequentava uma escola exclusivamente para raparigas, mas isso não fazia com que elas quase desmaiassem de alegria ao verem um rapaz, não? A ideia de que muitas delas nunca tinham visto um rapaz passou-me pela cabeça, até porque nem todas deviam ter um irmão como a Sakura ou uns pais que deixassem andar livremente pela rua, mas sempre com algumas condições. Talvez, muitas delas tenham sido comprometidas a alguém mesmo antes de nascer e por isso eram cuidadas dessa forma deste pequenas. Muitas delas deviam ser filhas de importantes homens japoneses.

-. Posso saber quem é? Nesta escola não é permitida a entrada de qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino, só se este for familiar ou empregado da família, claro. – ouvi a professora da Sakura disser.

-. Sim, eu sei. – disse com a maior calma possível – Aconteceu uma emergência, com a minha mãe. – disse, ao ver que a professora se aproximava das grades de ferro e Sakura ainda me observava com alguma surpresa. Eu bem sabia que devíamos ter avisado a Sakura, mas a Tomoyo começou a fazer umas histórias na sua imaginação e disse que seria melhor se lhe fizesse uma surpresa. Estou mesmo a ver que foi o melhor!

-. A minha mãe, Sonomi Daidouji, pediu a presença de Sakura agora mesmo, na sua casa. Não me disse o porquê, mas parece ser um assunto importante. – sussurrei, para que a Sakura não ouvisse, quando a professora estava próxima das grades.

-. Sonomi Daidouji? – pensou um pouco e comecei a pensar que ela sabia que a mãe da Tomoyo não tinha um filho, mas sim só uma filha – Claro, claro! Se for tão urgente... – pareceu-me tão fácil que nem sequer acreditei.

-. Sim. Pelo que a minha mãe me disse parece ser bastante urgente. – continuei com a minha actuação. Talvez seria uma boa ideia entrar num curso de teatro, quem sabe...

-. Kinomoto-san! – ouvi como a professora a chamava. Ela virou-se e caminhou como se fosse um robô até nós – Estás dispensada das aulas.

-. Hã? – Sakura pareceu ter sido apanhada de surpresa.

-. O seu primo conta-lhe pelo caminho. – disse e Sakura olhou para mim desconfiada e eu apenas sorri – A sua tia, depois, terá que entrar em contacto com o Director e explicar com mais pormenores essa história.

-. A tia? A tia Sonomi? – perguntou Sakura.

-. Sim, prima! – desta vez fui eu que falei e ela tentou fazer de tudo para não se mostrar surpresa à frente da sua professora, pois de certeza que ela desconfiaria.

-. Prima?! – ouvi um grito em conjunto e acho que nunca tinha visto tantas raparigas juntas a observarem-me com tanto... amor? Isto não era um daqueles sonhos que todos os homens têm acerca de mulheres? Como por exemplo, aquele em que muitas mulheres gritam e correm atrás de ti, no bom sentido, é claro. Ver todas aquelas raparigas juntas, as que estavam a trás empurravam as da frente e as da frente empurravam as de trás para elas não lhe roubarem o 'lugar'.

-. Meninas! – a professora gritou, acho que quase horrorizada – Voltem para o campo! – ordenou, mas parecia que nenhuma delas queria cumprir a ordem – Kinomoto-san, tire o seu primo daqui, pois senão eu irei me arrepender de não ter logo chamado a segurança quando ele chegou!

-. Cla, claro, Kasumi-sempai! – acho que só faltava a posse militar, pois a voz da Sakura tinha saído como a que sai daqueles que são militares. E eu bem conseguia imaginar a Sakura numa posse militar e disser com aquele tom de voz... _Cala-te, mente suja!_, pensei, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

Eu realmente parei de pensar _naquilo_ quando ouvi a doce voz da Sakura me chamar.

-. Vamos? – disse-me novamente e eu esperei que ela saísse da escola, para começar a caminhar ao seu lado.

Andávamos em silencio e quando já estávamos alguns metros longe dos limites da escola, eu puxei-a para trás de uma casa. Encostados à parede, parecia que ninguém iria dar conta de nós.

-. Syaor... – calei os seus lábios rosados com um beijo que ela pareceu demorar algum tempo a corresponder. Ela parecia derreter ao meu toque e isso enlouquecia-me, mas naquele momento tinha que pensar em outras coisas.

-. Chiu. – sussurrei depois de terminar o beijo.

-. O que é que estavas a pensar ao vires até aqui e fazeres-te passar por meu primo? De certeza que o director irá desconfiar e... – mas eu calei-a novamente com um beijo.

-. Descansa... deixa isso com a Tomoyo. – pisquei-lhe um olho.

-. Tomoyo? – perguntou.

-. Sim. Ela é tua prima, né? – perguntei e notei que a Sakura tinha entendido as minha intenções.

-. Então qual será o seu nome? Primo Syao-chan? – brincou, abraçando-me pelo pescoço e mostrando-me um grande e lindo sorriso.

-. Talvez... – mostrei-me pensativo.

-. E... – reparei que a doce voz da minha amada – _amada?_ – tinha ficado mais séria - ...o que iremos fazer... agora?

-. Agora? – perguntei, maroto – Que tal uma sessão de beijos? – perguntei e pelo olhar que Sakura me enviava percebi que a pergunta era a sério. Suspirei antes de continuar – O que queres que te diga? Que iremos viver felizes para sempre?

-. Eu sei Syaoran, mas... tu és um Li, eu sou uma Kinomoto... porquê que nos tinha que acontecer a _nós_ e não a outro par de namorados qualquer? – notei agonia na sua voz – Eu sei que quando é amor verdadeiro temos que passar por mais provas, por mais dificuldades. O ser amado pode ser teu inimigo, mesmo que não queiras. O ser amado pode ser morto, mesmo que não queiras. O ser amado pode morar longe, mesmo que não querias. Percebes? É esse tipo de coisas...! Eu... não compreendo o porquê...

-. E se for um capricho? Um desejo que não foi realizado? E se o que nós pensamos que é amor... não for amor? – perguntei, realmente pensado no pior. Eu nunca tinha sentido _isto_ antes, mas também nunca tinha sentido o que era o amor. Como eu podia saber que o que eu sentia era mesmo aquele sentimento chamado amor?

-. Syaoran... – ela pareceu magoada – Eu sei o que sinto e o que sinto por ti é amor, agora tu... não tenho a certeza que é amor. – disse, mas eu tentei corrigi-la.

-. O que eu quero disser é que eu nunca tinha sentido isto por ninguém, mas também nunca conheci o sentimento chamado amor. Como eu poderei ter a certeza que o que eu sinto por ti é amor? – perguntei e ela sorriu.

-. Ouve o teu coração. – aquela frase era bastante clássica, mas sempre que a ouvia algo dentro de mim parecia brilhar, talvez de alegria, que era o que eu sentia agora.

Beijei-a novamente e no final, quando esta passou os seus dedos pelo meu pescoço, pareceu notar no colar que tinha ao pescoço. Começou a tocar e a ver as suas belas esmeraldas.

-. Sabias que foi por isto que soube que eras um Li? – perguntou-me e eu arregalei os olhos, não estava à espera disso – E um Li diferente dos outros... – sussurrou e eu fiquei interessado – Acho que já te contaram sobre o que este colar significa, né? – observou-me com carinho e tocou no seu braço esquerdo, puxando a manga para cima – e eu que já estava a pensar em coisas nada boas na minha cabeça –, mas foi aí que reparei, por primeira vez, que ela levava uma pulseira parecida com o meu colar, só que em vez de ter esmeraldas tinha pedaços de âmbar. Diziam que o âmbar começava a ter um bom valor nestas últimas décadas em que a sua raridade é cada vez maior.

-. O que é...? – eu não sabia o que disser, apenas sabia que Sakura estava ansiosa por causa de algo e esse algo tinha a ver comigo. Observava-me e a sua ansiedade não era ocultada.

-. Sabes o que isto significa, né? – colocou o seu braço perto da minha cara, para que a sua pulseira fosse visível – Nunca pensei que fosses real! Quando te vi naquele dia pensei que a minha imaginação tivesse pregado uma partida, mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu... depois desta últimas duas semanas a trocar mensagens...! Eu não queria falar disto nas mensagens, queria que fossemos pouco a pouco, mas agora que estás aqui... e o colar... Eu sempre pensei que fosse um conto de fadas...! Ai...! Se o meu pai me ouvisse agora...! Mas não importa, o que realmente importa é que estejamos juntos! Isso, isso é que importa! – a Sakura falava e falava e eu tentava acompanhar o seu raciocínio, mas não podia. Para mim as suas palavras não tinham significado nenhum.

-. Do que... estás a falar...? – tive algum receio para complementar a frase, para disser a verdade.

-. Não sabes? – pareceu surpresa – Nunca te disseram o porquê da levares um colar ao pescoço deste que nasceste?

-. A única coisa que me disseram era que isto – apontei para o colar – era uma tradição de família, nada mais. Sabes alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntei.

-. Oh! Quer disser que ninguém... não sabes...? – Sakura pareceu um pouco inquieta.

-. Eu não sei, mas podes contar-me. Eu confio em ti e sei que tu não me vais mentir ao respeito. – disse a sua cara parecia um tomate. Como ela ficava linda desse jeito!

-. Bem.. tu... não irias acreditar nas minhas palavras e... – os seus olhos estavam irrequietos e isso apenas aumentou a minha curiosidade.

-. Sim...? – disse como se estivesse à espera de algo e ouvi o suspiro da Sakura logo a seguir. Até o seu suspiro é perfeito...!

-. Parece que... as nossas famílias têm uma coisa em comum. – começou a disser e eu pensei que ela estivesse a enrolar a conversa para não me contar nada – Parece que ao nascermos os anciões do Clã prevêem o nosso futuro e são os antepassados de cada Clã que escolhem a pedra que irá ser colocada, na família Li, no colar, e na família Kinomoto, na pulseira. – fez uma pausa no seu discurso e observou-me, tentando ganhar coragem para continuar – Parece que aconteceu algo de estranho quando previram o meu futuro, o mesmo terá acontecido no teu Clã. Pelo que a minha mãe me contou, pois se não fosse por ela eu nunca teria sabido o que tinha acontecido naquele dia às 17 anos atrás, os anciões do meu Clã previram que eu me cassaria com alguém da família inimiga, que nasceria nesse mesmo ano. – eu arregalei os olhos, tossi e quase me engasguei. O que a Sakura dizia era tão... – Eu disse que não ias acreditar em mim. – a sua voz tornou-se mais séria.

-. Claro que eu acredito, mas... – não conseguia lembrar-me da palavra certa para descrever o meu sentimento – ... irreal...

-. Eu sei. – ela respondeu-me e sorriu – Quando eu soube lembrei-me da história 'Romeo e Julieta', como se eu estivesse destinada a viver uma grande história de amor...! E vê só onde eu estou...

Ela beijou-me, pela primeira vez, e eu tentei esquecer a confusão que estava na minha mente e concentrar-me apenas nela, na Sakura.

-. Sim. – ri – Mas acho que isto não parece muito com Romeo e Julieta. – respondi enquanto sorria.

-. Não? – perguntou-me surpreendida.

-. Não me digas que irás fingir que morreste envenenada e eu irei morrer por ti? – sorri e pela reacção da Sakura parecia que ela também não queria um futuro assim – Contenta-te só por termos famílias rivais.

O seu riso era tão lindo...! – Mas temos que pensar numa coisa. – ouvi a Sakura disser.

-. O quê? – perguntei.

-. As mensagens... como iremos fazer? Os meus pais desconfiam de tudo e de todos, de certeza que mais tarde ou mais cedo irão ver o meu telemóvel (celular) e irão descobrirmos e... – mas eu calei-a com um beijo, um beijo carinhoso e que, depois de alguns minutos ela separou-se sem folgo.

-. Por acaso a Tomoyo já tinha pensado nisso. – sorri – E ela teve, talvez, a brilhante ideia de me obrigar a fazer passar-me por mulher.

-. O quê? – ela tinha começado a interessar-se pela conversa e se ela não tivesse um pescoço tão lindo eu não me importava de esgana-la pelo que, talvez, ela estivesse a insinuar com aquele 'o quê'.

-. Ela comentou que eu podia fazer-me passar por uma rapariga nas mensagens. Em vez de me chamares 'Syaoran' inventavas um nome feminino e as nossas conversas também teria que serem mais _femininas_ para ninguém desconfiar.

-. Ahh! A Tomo-chan tem sempre ideias de génio! – a sua felicidade era visível no seu rosto.

_Tudo parecia perfeito. Pelo menos, por enquanto..._

* * *

Já faziam três anos que nos tínhamos conhecido naquela discoteca. Era incrível, mas o que sentia por ela crescera ao longo destes três maravilhosos anos e a cada dia que passava a minha vontade de estar com ela crescia. Os nossos encontros eram raros, raros para um casal de namorados que se vissem todos os dias. O mínimo de tempo que estávamos sem nos vermos era uma semana, mas o máximo não passava de um mês e as mensagens pareciam ajudar com a passagem do tempo. A única excepção era durante as férias, em que podia vê-la todos os dias durante um mês! Tomoyo e Eriol ajudaram-nos deste o primeiro instante, embora a prima da Tomoyo não tinha gostado tanto da ideia no inicio, mas ao fim de uma semana, ao ver que eu realmente estava apaixonado, decidiu ajudar-nos. Durante as férias Sakura passava um mês com Tomoyo, enquanto que eu passava um mês de férias com o Eriol, o mais engraçado é que nós nos encontrávamos no mesmo sitio, à mesma hora! Que _coincidência_!

Por sorte as férias estavam a começar e faltava menos que uma semana para o meu 'mês especial de férias' e que 'por acaso' iria encontrar a Sakura lá. Nada me fazia mais feliz! Estar numa praia sem ninguém, apenas com ela. Poder beija-la sem medo que alguém veja e o nosso disfarce de anos desapareça. Correr a trás dela, como se fossemos crianças, agarra-la e puxa-la para dentro de água. Era magnifico ver a sua cara zangada sempre que eu fazia isso...! E ainda era melhor quando eu lhe beijava depois disso e ela me perdoava quase instantaneamente.

O tempo passou e finalmente o dia das nossas férias começou, mas começou com uma má noticia.

Dois dias antes a minha mãe me dissera que estava comprometido, iria me casa em menos que um ano...! Eu tinha começado a pensar em escapar com a Sakura. ir para não-sei-a-onde e viver lá com ela, faze-la minha mulher! Actualmente, a ideia de me casar era uma coisa natural na minha mente, anos atrás era como se fosse uma asneira para mim que nem sequer podia pensar.

Ao chegarmos pedi à Sakura para falarmos em privado. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que ela estava comprometida, também, e que a sua mãe também tinha dito nestes últimos dias. Naquele momento a ideia de escapar era a melhor que alguma vez me passara pela cabeça. Falei dela à Sakura e ela pareceu insegura no inicio, mas admirei ao ouvir as suas palavras. "_Se for para nós ficarmos juntos eu posso deixar a minha família e até fazer com que todos me odeiem. O que apenas quero é viver contigo... para sempre...!"_

O resto das nossas férias juntos foi como um sonho...! Sabíamos que estávamos comprometidos com pessoas que nem sequer conhecíamos, mas sabíamos que no final tudo terminaria em bem! É sempre assim que as histórias felizes acabam, né?

Os dias foram passando, as semanas foram passando, até que _aquele_ dia finalmente chegou. Foi tão bom quando peguei na Sakura, que tinham vestido o seu vestido de noiva, e carreguei-a até ao carro que tinha estacionado nas traseiras, sem ninguém ver. Eu sentia-me como o noivo que levava a noiva para o carro e aí ambos partiam para a lua de mel, seja onde ela fosse! Mas eu fazia questão que houvesse um casamento, mas onde eu me casaria com a Sakura, a mulher que eu amo! Pode parecer estranho, mas eu adorava disser essa frase todos os segundos. Não me importava de o gritar para o mundo inteiro! Agora que, definitivamente, saíra do Clã podia fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa, pois já não tinha ligação com eles e eles já não me poderiam 'manipular'.

Agora posso disser...

_Sou feliz!_

_Feliz com a mulher que amo!_

* * *

_Mãe,_

_Escrevo-te esta carta para te disser que estou bem, e o mais importante, estou feliz! Nunca acreditei que um dia iria ser um homem casado! É engraçado pensar nisso agora, acho que a minha vida mudou, deste que a conheci, à quatro anos atrás. Queria lhe enviar esta carta para lhe avisar, e também ao pai, que iram ser avós! A minha mulher está grávida, grávida de um filho meu. Talvez esse não seja um motivo de alegria, por ela ser uma Kinomoto, mas achei que seria justo avisá-los acerca disso._

_Como ser humano eu nunca perdoarei por me esconderem a verdade acerca do colar, mas como vosso filho, podem estar descansados, já vos perdoei à muito tempo. Se estiverem dispostos a aceitarem-nos, as duas famílias, nós voltaremos de bom grado. Por agora estamos felizes no lugar onde moramos e a felicidade parece aumentar com a aproximação do nascimento do bebé. Como é bom ser pai! Como estão todos aí em casa? Espero que não estejam desapontados comigo, pois eu lutei pelo que queria, pelo meu destino e pela minha felicidade!_

_Despeço-me com a esperança que me responda de bom grado e não por obrigação ou para ralhar comigo. Acredite, estou feliz!_

_Beijos e abraços do seu filho que a adora..._

_Syaoran Li_

No quarto, que parecia uma biblioteca, apenas uma pequena luz iluminava o espaço e a sombra de uma pessoa podia ser vista, sentada no sofá de três lugares que estava próximo à fonte de luz. A pessoa segurava um papel em ambas as mãos e, mesmo que não fosse visível, pequenas lágrimas caiam pela sua face.

Um _toc toc_ foi ouvido e a pessoa disse um fraco "_entre"_. A porta abriu-se e uma sombra de um corpo feminino aproximou-se do sofá.

-. Recebeste? – ouviu-se a voz aguda da mulher que entrara na biblioteca à segundos atrás.

-. Hum, hum. – respondeu, também uma voz feminina, mas não tão aguda como a anterior – Acabei de ler.

As duas abraçaram-se.

-. Nunca pensei que eles tinham-se conhecido. – uma delas falou – Parece que guardaram bem esse segredo ao longo destes anos.

-. Sim. Fugir no dia do casamento de ambos! - a outra falou – Eu sempre soube que o destino daria um jeito de os juntar, os anciões nunca erraram numa precisão. Se eles tivessem que ficar juntos, eles ficariam juntos!

-. Tiveram que escapar no dia do casamento de ambos! – disse – Depois de todos os anos a tentar convencer a família de ambos...! Até porque nós somos as suas mães.

-. E melhores amigas deste pequenas! – completou a outra.

-. Sim, isso é verdade. – disse – E deste que nos casamos com homens de famílias opostas é quase um milagre que a nossa amizade não tenha desaparecido.

-. Sim. Este casamento poderia ser o final de gerações em que os Kinomoto e os Li fossem inimigos. E ainda não ficávamos sem os nossos filhos. Sabe-se lá onde eles estão agora. – disse.

-. Lembra-te que eles já são maiores de idade. Já tem maturidade suficiente para saber o que devem ou não fazer. – disse.

-. Sim, mas só que pensar que ainda ontem eles eram uns recém-nascidos...! Ai! Já estou a chorar! – limpou as lágrimas que caiam pelos olhos- Isto é tão nostálgico...!

A outra mulher sorriu. O que a sua amiga dissera era verdade, ela também se sentia assim, embora não quisesse transparece-lo. Mas ver o seu filho feliz era o seu maior desejo. E ela sabia que se explicassem as coisa como deve ser eles voltariam para casa e anos de inteira felicidade reinariam entre as duas famílias.

_E só de pensar que foram eles que conseguiram o que tantos Lis e Kinomotos lutaram para ter..._

_Felicidade e Paz entre as duas famílias..._

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 17:55:16 de 8 de Abril de 2008_

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

A pulseira da Sakura era para ser verde também, com esmeraldas, mas eu pensei que era mais lógico ter pedaços de âmbar, por causa da cor dos olhos do Syaoran – por acaso reparei que conheço alguém que tem o mesmo tom de olhos que o Syao-chan! XD Estou a rir por causa do nome. u.u Tipo, olhos daquele tom âmbar... bem, pensando bem conheço outra pessoa com esse tom, só que a cor dos seus olhos é uma mistura de verde com castanho...! Porque é que eu não saí à minha mãe...! u.u Oh! Chega de falar de cores de olhos! XD Próxima curiosidade...! Isso se alguém estiver a ler... \o/

Eu não fazia ideia de como seria o final desta história e apenas tinha mais um dia para escrever – nem se podia disser que eu tinha mais um dia, devia de ter mais umas 4 horas para escrever, isso sim! – então, numa aula de Filosofia, até porque as aulas de filosofia são bastante inspiradas, a ideia apareceu-me! Clic! As ideias aparecem-me todas de repente, por isso para mim já é habitual! XD

Na altura em que estava a escrever a parte da 'verdade sobre o colar' e estava naquela parte de prever o futuro e assim, eu observei a minha imagem de fundo – que por acaso é um wallpaper da minha autoria muito kawaii de Suzaku e Euphemia, de Code Geass! – e pensei "esta história tem tudo a ver com eles!". Ela é filha do imperador da Brittania e ele o filho de um japonês e, o que é ainda pior, filho do último ministro do Japão! Só que ela morreu e nem deu para chegar à parte em que os dois tinham que 'se amar' em secreto...! É a vida! u.u Com as CLAMP a serem cada vez mais injustas! ¬¬

((Quando vi o Suzaku pela primeira vez, pensei "este podia ser o tão falado filho da Sakura e do Syaoran! Ele têm os cabelos iguais ao Syaoran e o olhos são iguais aos da Sakura e ainda por cima ele foi desenhado/criado pelas CLAMP!"))

Tive uma ideia quando estava a escrever a última parte da história e até era para pôr nesta, só que o tempo já era pouco e pensei que poderia converter essa história em mais uma drab! :D

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Oi...? Esta semana também parecia que não queriam que eu escrevesse as notas – e acabasse a história. Na semana passada foi por causa de 'quase atropelamentos e conversas sem fim' esta semana foi por causa da CHUVA! O quê? Na primeira nota disse que estava muito calor e tal, mas é que DE REPENTE – e é mesmo DE REPENTE – a temperatura mudou e agora faz frio, há vento forte e está sempre a chover! u.u Para chegar a tempo de terminar isto tive que apanhar uma molha, pois eu estava na escola e no momento que ia sair estava a chover e muito! OoO

Sobre a história, terminei-a com rapidez, como na semana passada. Não tenho muito para disser, até porque o tempo esta a passar, mas a única parte em que eu tenho a certeza que trabalhei mesmo à pressa e não deve ter ficado muito bem, foi a partir de que a Sakura disse ao Syaoran a verdade sobre o colar – essa era uma das surpresas, a outra era a Sakura estar numa escola só para raparigas e acabou por haver mais duas que era que as suas mães se conheciam e que ambos iriam se casar! XD

Desculpem mesmo por estas 'notas apressadas' mas converso mais nos reviews! Até porque eu respondi a todos ontem à noite e as resposta ficaram grandinhas! XD A ver se é agora que eu coloco isto no FF.N! u.u Sabem, é que eu agora costumo fazer as coisas aos bocados, por exemplo, a última cena que eu escrevi não foi essa da carta – isso escrevi durante a aula de inglês, para despachar! XD – mas foi entre a parte que a Sakura conta a verdade sobre o colar e onde passam 3 anos, por isso eu acho que é a parte que está pior e agora tenho mesmo que ir! ;D

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Camilaa-chan':** Pelo inicio da tua review só podes ser a Cami-Li, né? Não sei como preferes ser tratada! XD

Eu gostei mesmo do tipo de história desta 'two-shorts', o final é que sai sempre rápido! u.u Ainda por cima agora eu estou sempre a deixar as drabs para o último dia e depois lá estou eu a tentar acabar a tempo nos tempos livres que eu tenho – tipo, hora de almoço, uma hora depois da escola, esse tipo de coisas! u.u

Sim, os rapazes mais 'galãs', dizendo assim, costumam ser os mais engraçados, mas não os mais interessantes para as mulheres, pelo menos eu acho, por isso o comentário da Tomoyo na primeira parte em que ela dizia 'Será que ele não é capaz de perceber que uma mulher nunca se interessa por ele na realidade se ele continuar a agir dessa maneira?', com essa mania de andar atrás de raparigas! u.u Lembrei-me disso de mudar de namoradas cada semana, pois a minha mãe contou-me que os meus primos, agora, costumam fazer isso, principalmente o mais novo – eles tem 19 e uns 24 anos, talvez – até porque ela tinha descoberto que o meu primo mais novo namorava com uma filha de uma amiga dela e queria perguntar se ainda namoravam – mas parece que os dois já não namoram à bastante tempo! XD Como a minha mãe é bastante directa – signo carneiro, o que se vai fazer! u.u Nada contra o signo! – ela deixa os meus primos um pouco... incómodos com o assunto. Eu adoro quando ela diz 'indirectas' a eles! XD E como o mais novo é o mais giro – XD – é quem recebe mais 'indirectas' da minha mãe, principalmente agora que ela soube que uma amiga minha estava atrás dele... Coitado do rapaz... mas adiante! Não estou aqui para contar os meus 'problemas' familiares! XD

Oh! Eu vou fazer desaseis anos e nunca fui a uma! OoO Será que isso é motivo de preocupação? Até porque eu não estou a pensar em entrar numa! XD O porquê dessa história dos rapazes é explicada neste capitulo, porque ela estuda numa escola SÓ para RAPARIGAS! XD

Por acaso eu achei estranho o teu review acabar com um '', mas uma pessoa às vezes escreve tão rápido que nem nota das teclas que toca, a mim acontece-me quando tenho uma cena na cabeça e estou a escrever o mais rápido possível para não esquecer – sim, tenho memória curta! u.u

Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação! :D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Olá! o/

Obrigado! Eu acho que nesta história o beijo aconteceu rápido demais, não? XD Mal se conheciam e já andavam ao beijos! XD Esta juventude! u.u

Gostaste da continuação? Espero que tenha sido melhor que a anterior, mas, igual ao one-short anterior, o final foi feito à pressa! XD É do signo! Ser preguiçosa é o meu defeito e costumo deixar as coisas para o fim! u.u

Também viste Code Geass? Acabei de ver à quase duas semana atrás! Achei a história bem interessante, até porque eu gosto de histórias que envolvam a escola e isso e acho que o meu tipo de fics favoritos é esse mesmo, em que eles são adolescentes e conhecem-se na escola e tal...! Adoro! ;D Toda a história em si está bem construída, as CLAMP são mesmo d+!! Mas o que me deixou mais triste foi o final do episódio 23! u.u Eu não queria que ela morresse...! Mas também é tão bom ver um homem apaixonado sedento por vingança àquele que matou a sua amada...! Ai! Acho que estou a ser chata com esta conversa toda acerca de Code Geass, mas tu és a pessoa mais próxima que conhece Code Geass! :D

Ah! Disseram-me que o 'tu és' era como se fosse algo dito de forma antiquada, mas em Portugal, que é o meu pais natal, o 'tu és' é a mesma coisa que 'você é'. Foi engraçado, mas a minha professora de Português disse-me que o 'você' do brasil é igual ao 'tu' de portugal e o 'tu' do brasil é igual ao 'você' de portugal. Engraçado, não?

Beijos!! :D

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Aleluia, adicionei-te no MSN! :D O inicio do meu mail é cerejeira (traço) flor e o resto é hotmail, a ver se reconheces!

Não precisas de levar um susto por causa do tamanho da minha resposta! Se esta resposta estiver como eu a estou a imaginar então ficará ainda maior que a outra! XD Acho que também ninguém fica zangado por receber uma resposta grande, né? n.n

Tipo, já agora que ando a perguntar-te o que significa aquilo e aquilo – desculpa! – o 'Syaoran galinha' deveria ser algo parecido com 'Syaoran a atirar-se a mulheres'? É que se for isso, o 'galinha' que nós utilizamos em portugal é algo como 'medroso' e acho que o Syaoran nessa história não me parece muito medroso, né?

Para falar a verdade, nem me lembrei de Romeo e Julieta enquanto escrevia essa história! OoO Só quando tu comentaste isso é que eu reparei que parecia bastante com Romeo e Julieta! Sim, mas tens razão à cerca disso. Eu própria conheci melhor a história entre Romeo e Julieta com uma ajuda da adaptação japonesa dessa história, o anime RomeoxJuliet, já ouviste falar?

Boate é o mesmo que discoteca? OoO Isso foi uma das coisas que me surpreendeu, pois 'boate' cá é mais um lugar onde estão – utilizando a forma do brasil que é mais bonita – 'meninas de rua' e strippers e esse tipo de coisas...

Outra coisa interessante é que a minha professora de português deste ano disse-me uma coisa bastante interessante! Pelo que ela disse o 'você' do brasil é igual ao 'tu' de portugal e o 'tu' do brasil é igual ao 'você' de portugal. Engraçado, não? Eu já sabia que o 'você' do brasil era igual ao 'tu' de portugal, mas não sabia que o 'tu' do brasil é igual ao 'você' de portugal! OoO Por isso para nós, quando tu me tratas por 'você' é como se falasse com gente mais velha e assim, por exemplo, a única pessoa(s) que trato por 'você' são as minhas avós, apenas por educação, até porque te resto é tudo por 'tu'. Também posso disser que é um bocado estranho quando vocês falam 'tu vai', sem o 's'. Deste que a minha professora disse isso eu sempre imagino que vocês, ao lerem com o 'tu' pensam que não são pessoas muito próximas, o que na realidade é o contrário, e quando utilizo o 'você' devem pensar que os personagens são próximos, na realidade não. É uma confusão! XD Isso do 'eu a amo' em vez do 'eu amo-te' já sabia e por isso é que eu estou a apanhar a mania de escrever dessa forma e se reparares já são raras as vezes que eu utilizo a segunda forma, para mim acho que fica melhor a primeira forma! XD Claro que por isso também tenho alguns problemas em português! XD

Vês? Eu só aprendo coisas novas contigo! Não sabia que acrescentar o 's' dava um ar mais para os 1890...! OoO Cá é mais 'Vós vindes' – eu não sou muito boa nessa parte, mas deve ser assim. Ou 'Esperai! Não vades!', sei que é uma coisa assim e a maioria dos verbos costuma acabar em 'ai'. Eu não sou muito boa para professora de português! u.u

Não vi o filme Dejá Vu, mas eu não me importo de me contares a história – se não for incomodo.

Não é de ser fã dele, no MSN, é dar preguiça para ir lá. Depois lembro-me que tenho que ir para este e aquele site e quando tenho o msn ligado aparecem um monte a perguntar isto e aquilo e eu apenas quero me concentrar nos sites! É uma confusão! Algumas vezes só vou quando preciso falar com algum amigo e sei que ele está on-line no momento. Tens que me disser quando estás on-line, até porque nem sempre estou no PC e também temos que pensar nisto da diferença horária!

A resposta ficou grande, né? Quando começo a 'falar' não me calo! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado do final da história, embora tenha sido feito à pressa, como sempre deste que comecei a escola! u.u

Fica bem! Beijos e até para a semana! Vemo-nos por aí! :D

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! o/

Obrigado! :D

Quando eu escrevi esta história não me lembrava da história de Romeo e Julieta, só quando me disseram no reviews é que eu reparem que a história era parecida a essa.! XD

Eu não queria fazer um final triste! E depois lembrei-me de eles fugirem por causa de um casamento e depois achei que seria engraçado se esse casamento fosse dos dois, mas eles não sabiam. Também tive a ideia de que as mães deles serem amigas de infância por se casarem, cada uma, com um Li e um Kinomoto, elas já não podiam manter a sua amizade de anos, mas continuavam a ser amigas, mesmo à distância.

Tudo ideias de última hora! XD Até porque deste que começou a escola costumo deixar os drabs todos para o fim e depois da segunda e na terça estou a termina-los à pressa nos meus tempo livres! u.u

Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação...! ;D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. O próximo Drab é inspirado num episódio de Code Geass...**


	8. Drab 08 Incidente

**Notas de Autora:** O meu computador está em estado de depressão...! TT-TT É uma sorte ainda poder escrever nele, embora este drab já não tenha tanta "qualidade" como os anteriores (estou a referir-me ao negrito e itálico) porque o programa que utlilizei é diferente. Aconteceram algumas coisas com o meu PC e a maioria dos meus programas foram à vida, assim como esse que utilizava para escrever (não é o word).

Eu estou quase a entrar em depressão por causa disso!! TT-TT Mas agora irei começar por onde queria começar antes disto acontecer...

Minna! o/ O manga de Prince of Tennis acabou! TT-TT Buaa!! TT-TT Eu tinha bastante curiosidade para ver como acabaria o jogo entre o Ryoma e a 'Criança de Deus'. O último capitulo que tinha visto fora em janeiro e o Ryoma tinha ficado cego e surdo e não sei se mudo também – pelo raio da 'Criança de Deus'. Como o site que fazia a tradução tinha dito na altura que os capítulos iriam sair mais devagar eu deixei de passar por lá, até que na semana passada eu fui ver e o mangá já tinha terminado! OoO Eu, como uma super fã desse manga, comecei a ver os capítulos a partir do fim – XD. E o último capitulo...! Ele ganhou, como era obviou, e até houve uma música final – ou letra da música, pois era um mangá. Depois apareceu a Sakuno mais velha e com uma raquet, o que significa que ela não desistiu do ténis e que talvez tenha melhorado. Depois apareceu o Horio – eu nem o reconheci com o cabelo em pé! XD – e o resto do grupo e o Kaido e o Momo a reclamar com eles! XD E por fim apareceu o Ryoma-kun! :D O único problema é que não se via a sua cara, eu gostava de saber como ele ficaria, mais velho. Claro que ele utilizou uma das suas famosas frases – não é a 'Mada mada dane'! ò.ó – 'será que me podia ensinar ténis?' Oh! Como se ele não soubesse! ¬¬ Só mesmo para gozar com a cara daquele gajos, mas bem feita! :P

E concordo quando ele disse que jogava ténis por diversão e a 'Criança de Deus' não acreditava nisso. Eu jogo ténis e na altura do torneio – acho que cheguei a falar sobre isso numa das primeiras notas de autora – em que jogávamos nos cortes – campo – e era mais divertido! Mesmo quando o torneio acabava ficávamos algum tempo a jogar e aí sim me diverti! Jogar ténis é divertido! n.n

Também vi o primeiro episódio do anime de Vampire Knight – para quem gosta de vampiros recomendo este mangá! -, assim com o primeiro episódio da 2ª temporada de Code Geass...!

Eu já tinha dito nos 'ps's do drab anterior que este drab iria ser inspirado num episódio de Code Geass...! Qual será? XD

Já agora, na altura em que o meu PC entrou em 'estado de depressão' eu tive uma ideia super fofa para outro Drab! +.+

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 8 – Incidente**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 13:22:45 de 15 de Abril de 2008_

* * *

_Não...!_

_Não podia ser...!_

_O meu pior pesadelo – que até àquele momento não sabia que era o meu pior pesadelo – tinha se realizado...!_

_Não podia ser possível...!_

_Sakura!_

Sangue... Tudo o que era-me visível era aquele liquido vermelho. Pelo chão, pela parede e até pelo tecto daquele espaço, assim como na bancada, prateleiras, cadeiras e mesas.

A minha primeira reacção foi telefonar para o 112, para que alguém especializado aparecesse, mas eu paralisei, com o telemóvel (celular) perto da minha orelha quando reconheci um dos poucos corpos que estavam estendidos no chão, ensanguentados.

-. Sakura?! – disse, incrédulo.

Porquê? Ela sempre chegava atrasada aos nossos encontros e hoje, especialmente hoje, no dia em que eu cheguei atrasado, ela...tinha chegado na hora marcada?

Acho que tinha deixado de respirar. Aquela imagem do corpo da Sakura no chão, ensanguentado, e sem mover, tiraram-me todas e qualquer tipo de protecção que não me faziam entrar em pânico ao presenciar aquela cena perfeita para um filme de terror.

Escutei breves palavras, como se não conseguisse ouvir as palavras completas, mas apenas por metade. O meu soque era tal que era incapaz de responder às perguntas que a pessoa que falava do outro lado da linha me fazia e até às próprias perguntas que o meu coração fazia naquele momento.

-. Por favor... alguém... depressa... – era incapaz de pensar numa frase coerente naquele momento e devia ter sido bastante inútil, mas eu não conseguia aguentar o meu peso, caído primeiro de joelhos e por último sentado.

Lagrimas saíram pelos meus olhos e eles não deixavam nem por um momento de ficar arregalados.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, não me perguntem, por isso não sei quando tempo tinha passado até ouvir a sirene de uma ambulância e três pessoas entrarem pela porta daquele café.

Agora, um pouco mais calmo, estava sentado numa das cadeiras que existiam na sala de espera do hospital. Eu não era o único que esperava por noticias acerca das vitimas daquele incidente. A quantidade de pessoas tinha vindo a aumentar com o passar do tempo. Médicos andavam de corredor em corredor e o hospital parecia ter mais pacientes que o normal.

O tempo passava e a minha paciência diminuía com ele. Ver todas aquelas pessoas tão preocupadas como ele...! Ao longo das sete horas que estivera plantado naquele hospital vira de tudo. Deste lágrimas de alegria a lágrimas de tristeza. Duas pessoas, das sete que no total estavam naquele café, já tinham se recuperado mas pelo que ouvira só teriam alta daqui a alguns dias. Três pessoas tiveram morte imediata, o que me entristeceu, de uma maneira indirecta, tanto pela dor das famílias que choravam pela perda do ser querido como pelo simples pensamento que esse pudesse ser o futuro da Sakura, da minha Sakura.

Restavam apenas mais dois feridos, a Sakura e, pelo eu soube, um rapaz. Eu soubera o nome dele ao começar uma conversa com o pai do rapaz. Kyo Katsumi, era o seu nome. Pareciam que os dois estavam na mesma situação, pois, palavras do doutor, por os dois estarem próximos no momento da expulsão, ambos estão na mesma condição.

Sim, acabei por descobrir o motivo que todo aquele sangue. Parecia que um terrorista tinha colocado uma bomba nesse café, nesse café e em mais dois, por isso o hospital estava mais lotado que o normal, até porque nesses dois cafés estavam mais pessoas que no que estava a Sakura. A surpresa é que era uma bomba terrorista, a primeira vez que acontecia uma coisa daquela espécie na pequena cidade de Tomoeda. E porque terroristas tinham que escolher logo um café? E por que razão escolheram logo _aquele_ café?!

Mais meia hora passou e continuava sem saber noticias da Sakura. A família Katsumi parecia ter ajudado um pouco, pois a acções da filha de dois anos do casal parecia estar à margem de todo aquele trama, fazendo aquelas típicas asneiras que todas as crianças fazem e que são engraçadas para os adultos. Embora isso ajudasse, o vazio dentro de mim descia a cada minuto, sentindo a angustia cada vez mais forte no meu interior. E, por mais que eu tentasse afastar pensamentos negativos, eles vinham sempre parar à minha mente.

_Ela irá morrer?_

_Ela estava tão mal..._

_O tempo está a passar e em qualquer momento ela pode...!_

-. Katsumi. – ouvi alguém chamar e acordei do meu 'sonho', como se eu fosse o Katsumi.

-. Novidades? – perguntou o pai com algum nervosismo.

O rosto do doutor era sério, mas logo mostrou um sorriso – Ele está bem, sobreviveu, não se preocupe que poderá ir vê-lo daqui a pouco. – o doutor disse antes de se retirar.

-. Que bom...! – ouvi o sussurro do senhor e logo ele abraçou a sua mulher. Ao terminar o abraço virou-se para mim – Espero que a sua namorada tenha a mesma sorte que o meu filho. – sorriu. Eu também tentei mostrar um sorriso. Queria tanto acreditar nas palavras daquele senhor, mas naquele momento a minha cabeça era um monte de negações, como se já não houvesse mais saída.

-. Li. – o doutor, antes de levar o casal Katsumi até ao seu filho virou-se para mim – A Kinomoto perdeu muito sangue, talvez mais que o Katsumi, mas farei o que for possível para que ela continue a sobreviver. Se ela não morreu nas primeiras horas então há uma grande chance que ela sobreviva. Tenha fé. – mostrei um sorriso forçado, querendo acreditar nas palavras do doutor, assim como fizera com Katsumi.

_Agora, só faltava esperar..._

Já eram quase quatro da manhã quando, novamente, vi o médico. Tudo de mim estava um casco. Copos de cafés, olhos inchados e parecia que eu tinha deixado de dormir à dias, senão anos.

Ele aproximou-se e colocou a mão no meu ombro – Será que não quererá descansar um pouco Li? – o médico perguntou – Isto ainda deverá demorar. Fizemo-lhe um transplante de sangue e não sabemos se irá funcionar.

-. Eu ficarei aqui até ela acordar! – disse com convicção – Nem que passe o resto da minha vida neste hospital, eu não vou sair daqui sem ela!

-. Tem que perceber Li, não pode deixar a sua vida de lado só por causa disso. – disse-me.

-. Só por causa disso? – olhei quase com um olhar gélido – Eu quero ficar aqui e vou ficar e o senhor não vai mandar em mim! – disse.

O médico suspirou ao não encontrar outra saída – Tudo bem. Deixarei ficar aqui, mas se quiser que lhe traga algo é só pedir, até porque não vai passar o resto do tempo a beber café.

-. Sim. – concordei – Se eu quiser alguma coisa eu posso pedir à enfermeira, esteja descansado. O médico saiu de forma silenciosa, mas antes de desaparecer da minha vista reparei como outro medico, um estagiário, aproximava-se do doutor de forma apressada e dizia:

-. Ela acordou. – não sei porquê, mas ao ouvir essas palavras pensei logo na Sakura. Ela... tinha acordado?

-. Parece que a sua espera terminou, Li. – o doutro falou.

-. Diga-me onde ela está. – falei com rapidez. Estava com tanta vontade de voltar a ver os seus olhos verdes e voltar a abraça-la, beija-la. Tê-la só para mim.

O médico levou-me até onde a Sakura estava. Vê-la deitada naquela cama fazia-me sentir infeliz. Ver a sua pele pálida fazia sentir-me incapaz.

-. Syaoran... – a sua voz, que ainda era, delicada escoou pelo quarto de hospital onde nós estávamos.

-. Chiu... não fales. Acabaste de acordaste um pesadelo, deves estar cansada. Descansa... – disse, ainda sem acreditar que estava a ver, novamente, aqueles olhos verdes.

-. Sim. – fechou os olhos e eu apenas acompanhei os seus sonhos paralelamente.

Era feliz vendo-a dormir naquela cama e respirar lentamente. Saber que não a iria perder era uma coisa tão... magnifica...!

Sentei-me perto da cama do hospital, pronto a esperar uma eternidade só para voltar a ver os seus olhos abrirem-se, como antes fizera. Concordo que as horas passadas foram horas de agonia e muita, muita pressão, mas o que era passado é e continua a ser, já não podia voltar, o que era bom, penso eu, pois se o passado voltasse a trás e ser obrigado a passar pela agonia e pressão outra vez... e o final podia ser diferente, até por haver o destino não significa que as nossas escolhas possam ser mudadas, não é verdade. Era nisso que acreditava, pelo menos naquele momento, que a Sakura não morrera porque eu precisava dela e porque ela não merecia a morte, mas sim, apenas felicidade! O que não tivera neste dia, pelo menos na parte do acidente.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei acordado, observando a bela face da minha amada, mas apenas me lembro de ao ouvir o som de um canto de pássaros, significando que já era dia, os seus olhos abriram-se, mostrando-me um sorriso ao me ver ao seu lado.

-. Bom dia Syaoran. – disso com uma voz fraca e sonolenta.

-. Bom dia Sakura. – disse e beijei a sua testa em sinal de carinho e o sorriso da Sakura aumentou – Sentes-te bem? – perguntei, preocupado.

-. Sim. – respondeu. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava acordada, que falava comigo – Só sinto o corpo um pouco dolorido. – respondeu sinceramente.

-. Talvez devesse chamar o médico ou até uma enfermeira. – eu fiz a questão de me levantar, mas Sakura pegou a minha mão com a dela, quase sem força, podendo afasta-la sem qualquer tipo de problemas, e foi aí que reparei em vários fios que estavam ligados ao seu corpo, assim como às suas mãos.

-. Isto é normal, fica descansado. – disse e eu tentei confiar nela, realizando o seu desejo de ficar ao seu lado naquele momento.

-. Por que... – mas ela interrompeu-me.

-. Por que razão eu cheguei a horas ao nosso encontro? – sorriu – Tinha a impressão que essa seria a primeira pergunta que me farias ao acordar.

-. Não foi a primeira, mas entrou na lista das primeiras perguntas. – tentei ser um pouco cómico com a situação e em resultado ouvi o riso da Sakura.

-. Tudo bem. – disse – Mas se quiseres que eu te diga eu contar-te-ei o que aconteceu. As minhas colegas disseram-me, no dia anterior, que não sabiam como tu ainda andavas comigo, sabes, por ser assim... atrasada. – não interrompi a sua conversa, por mais que eu quisesse naquele momento – Eras, e ainda és, sempre tão organizado e serio nesse tipo de assuntos. Era raro, ou nunca, chegares atrasado a qualquer aula, enquanto eu era raro chegar a tempo numa aula! Elas começaram a pôr-me ideias na cabeça e eu cheguei até a pensar que tu estavas a deixar de gostar de mim por isso e decidi chegar a horas naquele dia. Quando não te vi pensei que a minha 'mudança de atitude' tinha chegado tarde de mais. Depois tudo aconteceu tão rápido e agora estou aqui contigo.

-. Nunca mudes. – foi a primeira coisa que lhe disse – Por que razão achaste que eu alguma vez te deixaria por isso? Essa é uma das razões para que eu goste de ti, por isso nunca penses em mudar, pois aí sim é que eu poderei deixar de gostar de ti, porque eu gosto de ti como tu és, agora! – beijei-lhe uma bochecha, queria ir pouco a pouco, afinal ela tinha acabado de acordar, né? – Por isso promete-me que nunca chegarás a tempo a qualquer dos nossos encontros. – disse e ela entrelaçou os nossos dedos mindinhos com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-. Prometo! – respondeu. Acho que a razão principal daquela inesperada promessa é que no único dia em que ela tinha chegado a tempo a um encontro nosso quase a tinha perdido, como se eu a protegesse durante os nossos encontros e para falar verdade eu nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer à Sakura. Podem confiar em mim! Mas talvez por não ter estado com ela naquele dia aquela tragédia tinha ocorrido, claro que eu não sei se isto é verdade, é apenas uma teoria que eu inventei, mas que me poderá disser com toda a certeza que esta teoria não é plausível? Ninguém, talvez.

-. Eu sou capaz de esperar uma eternidade por ti Sakura, por isso mesmo chegando atrasada aos nossos encontros eu vou continuar a amar-te e cada vez mais. – disse e o brilho nos seus olhos verdes que eu tanto amava parecia ter crescido dezassete vezes mais.

Eu achei que tinha chegado a altura de beija-la, na boca, mas o raio do _toc toc_ deve que ser ouvido logo agora?!

-. Entre. – uma envergonhada Sakura disse enquanto eu me afastava dela e na minha cara aparecia uma expressão nada feliz.

Um rapaz entrou pela porta, de cadeira de rodas, e eu me surpreendi pois não o conhecia, mas a pessoa que puxava a cadeira de rodas era-me familiar.

-. Katsumi-san. – disse, surpreendido por vê-lo alí. Ao ver o rapaz pensei que esse pudesse ser o filho daquele senhor.

-. Parece que o meu filho queria ver como estava a sua namorada. – respondeu ao ver a minha surpresa. Espera aí. Ver a minha namorada?

-. Kyo-kun. – ouvi a voz da Sakura. 'Kyo-kun'?! Que raio de apelido é que era aquele para utilzar em alguém que acabara de conhecer?! Parecia que se conheciam à anos!

-. Sakura-san. – ouvi, pela primeira vez, a voz do rapaz. Porque é que ele não a chamava pelo apelido? Que raio de intimidade era aquela entre os dois?

-. _Olha os ciúmes, Li Syaoran._ – Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém! Estúpida consciência!, pensei.

-. Ouvi disser que tinha acordado e fiz a questão de ser levado ao seu quarto para ter a certeza. Ainda bem que está bem, Sakura-san. – _Chega de 'Sakura-san'!_, pensei quase a explodir.

-. Que bom que estás bem também, Kyo-kun. – _Chega de 'Kyo-kun' também!_

-. Sim, e deste que acordei estive a pensar nas palavras que me disse e acho que envolver-me neste acidente foi como algo do destino a disser-me que eu tinha que avançar. Obrigado pela sua ajuda e principalmente pelos seus concelhos. – disse.

-. Não foi nada demais. – sorriu – Podia ter-te ajudado como a outra pessoa qualquer.

-. Mas obrigado na mesma. Espero qualquer dia voltar a vê-la novamente. – disse.

-. Claro, eu também quero, mas nessa altura também vou querer outra coisa. – _Que raio de pedido era aquele?!_, pensei.

-. Claro! De certeza que lho direi! – disse com convicção.

Depois de pai e filho saírem do quarto eu comecei a observar a Sakura, que ainda mantinha os olhos na porta do quarto.

-. Que história era aquela? – comecei a disser.

-. Encontrei-o no café e começamos a falar. Ele acabou por contar-me o seu problema amoroso, que gostava da sua melhor amiga e que não tinha coragem te lhe contar o que sentia com medo de perder a sua amizade. Ele iria se encontrar com ela naquele dia, só que recebeu uma mensagem dela a disser que não ia, segundos antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Por azar, ou sorte, ele nem sequer tinha tido tempo de se levantar da cadeira. Ainda bem que eles está bem. – disse.

-. Que bom. – disse sem qualquer convicção.

-. O que foi? Ciúmes? – perguntou, sorrindo – Já não sou aquela menina que não consegue nem ao menos descobrir os seus próprios sentimentos dentro de si.

-. Tu sabes que não és assim. – tentei mudar de assunto, enquanto lhe beijava a testa.

-. Eu sei, por isso é que percebi os teu ciúmes. – quase caí no chão ao ouvir a sua frase.

-. Não tenho ciúmes. – disse, defendendo-me.

-. Tens sim! – ela respondeu.

-. Não tenho nada! – respondi, quase perdendo o controlo.

-. Tens sim! – continuou.

-. Não tenho nada! – desta vez gritei.

-. Ten... – finalmente tinha o beijo pelo qual tinha esperado deste o dia anterior. Sentir aqueles lábios sobre os meus novamente era tão bom...! Como se o seu sabor fosse um de um manjar dos Deuses. Sim, era isso que a boca da Sakura sabia, talvez até melhor que um manjar dos Deuses..!

-. Tenho sim! – respondi, ao separar-me dela.

-. Vês, eu tinha razão, eu... – mas novamente calei-a com um beijo. De certeza que era muito melhor provar os seus lábios que ouvir o que saiam deles.

_Promete-me que nunca voltarás a chegar na hora marcada a qualquer dos nossos encontros..._

_Prometo-te..._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

_Terminado às 18:19:32 de 16 de Abril de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! Espero que não tenham ficado desapontados comigo nem nada mas prometido é cumprido! Aqui está o resto do drab e a qualidade deve ser melhor porque já voltei a ter o programa! o/ Afinal mais um dia não me fez diferença, até porque estive até agora a acabar o drab, demorei um hora para terminar!

Acho que esta 'segunda parte' está bem mais 'romântica' que a primeira, pelo menos eu gostei mais! XD Até porque uma das minhas ideias era mesmo aquela conversa entre o Syaoran e a Sakura em que ela explicava o porquê de ter chegado a horas naquele dia e que o Syaoran dizia que não queria que ela mudasse...! +.+

Esta coisa do computador é que foi um problema, agora até estou a utiliza-lo menos e tudo com medo que alguma coisa lhe aconteça e depois bye bye às minha milhares de j-music – que muitas já não vou voltar a encontrar – entre animes e outras coisas, mas isso poderia recuperar se quisesse, mas músicas é que já não! u.u

Eu queria que esta história fosse mais dramática, mas acho que este drab não me correu muito bem, pelo menos o meio da história, foi muito apressado, né?

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Hinaichigo-Chan:** É bom ter-te de volta! o/ (Não sei se chegaste a ler a resposta ao review que me mandaste no 2º drab)

Quando tive a ideia nem sequer me lembrei de Romeo e Julieta, só quando comentaram isso nos reviews! u.u Depois é que eu reparei que parecia bastante com essa história! XD

Sim, nesta versão pelo menos eles não morreram envenenados ou mataram-se, pelo menos isso! n.nUU

Não sei se na secção Portuguesa à uma espécie de 'clube de fãs do Syao-chan (ou –kun)', mas na secção espanhola só se ouve falar nele. Syaoran para cá, Syaoran para lá, Syaoran isto, Syaoran aquilo. u.u Não é que eu o ache feio (isso nunca) mas também não sou assim uma grande fã que o ache tão irresistível assim (eu tenho um problema com gostos de rapazes, as minhas amigas podem achar um giro mas eu posso acha-lo feio! XD Mas não, o Syaoran é lindo, mas também à outros personagens mais lindos...! Como o Kamui...! +.+).

Sim, o clube de fãs de Syao-chan (eu tenho a mania de chama-las de fãs! XD) também gosta dele assim e eu também gosto de rapazes assim, mas há qualquer coisa que lhe falta...! Ok, ele é perfeito! Mas toda a gente tem os seus defeitos! XD

Achei a ideia engraçada de elas o virem e fazerem grande alvoroço por causa dele! XD

Sim, o beijo aconteceu rápido demais mas como o Syaoran nesse 'drab' era um 'galã' o beijo tinha que acontecer logo! XD

Quando eu via o anime ia percebendo as várias parecenças entre ele e a Sakura e o Syaoran...! Umas vezes ele parece-se bastante à Sakura com aquela sua ingenuidade e chora facilmente (XD) assim como a cor dos olhos e parece-se ao Syaoran naqueles momentos em que ele fica mais sério e a cor do seu cabelo parece ser a mesma que a do Syaoran. Talvez as CLAMP estavam a pensar neles, Syaoran e Sakura, enquanto criavam o Suzaku, embora no anime os seus pais sejam diferentes (mas também só se conhece o pai dele).

Obrigado e embora este drab seja bastante 'rápido' espero que tenhas gostado! E foi inspirado num dos episódios de Code Geass! TTTT

Beijos!!

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Olá! o/

Achei engraçada a ideia da pulseira e do colar quando ela passou-me pela mente…!

É! O Syaoran a calar a Sakura com beijos! XD Adoro quando ele faz isso! +.+

Eu acho que és mesmo a única pessoa que conheço e vê Code Geass! E como eu gosto de trocar impressões com pessoas que também vêem o mesmo que eu, eu acabo por falar demais nessas alturas! XD

Ah! No dia em que eu coloquei o drab aqui lembrei-me de ir ver no youtube se já tinha algo da segunda temporada de Code Geass, nem que fosse um raw, mas acabei por encontrar um traduzido em espanhol (prefiro espanhol que inglês! XD) e... sim, o inicio foi um pouco confuso! o.O Eu andava à procura de imagens e isso e encontrava a imagem do Rollo e perguntava-me que poderia ser, mas nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser o irmão de Lelouch...! E aquele inicio foi um pouco esquecido, ele a fugir da 'professora'! XD

Eu não culpo o Zero pela morte da Euphemia (se ele não tivesse descontrolado o geass talvez nem a tinha matado, por isso não acho que foi por sua culpa, mas isso não é o que o Suzaku pensa, né?), mas sim às CLAMP porque foram elas que tiveram a ideia de o Zero perder o controlo do Geass e depois não ter mais nada a fazer do que mata-la e por fim não deixa-la sobreviver quando estava no 'hospital'!

Acho que eu só gosto do Lelouch porque ele é o protagonista, até porque antes de ver code geass eu pensava que o Suzaku é que era o protagonista e já estava a fazer-me à ideia.

O final do primeiro episódio de R2 foi mesmo de... cortar a respiração...! OoO

A ver se consegues descobrir qual foi o episódio que me inspirou neste drab! XD

Beijos!!

* * *

**Vick,y Pirena: **Acho que as respostas vão crescendo de drab a drab! XD

Ideias de última hora! \o/ Essa de eles se cassarem com eles mesmo sem saberem! Sim, é normal nesses casos os clãs serem contra isso e por isso acho que este 'two-shorts' ficou mesmo diferente!

Essa cena é bem engraçada! XD Sim, ratos são praticamente iguais a hamesters (só não são tão peludos), mas a maior parte das raparigas adoram hamesters e odeiam ratos! Vai-se lá perceber! u.u

Essa é uma das razões para agradecer por não ter irmãos...! OoO Ok, já tive um cão, um gato, peixes, pássaros e acho que não me importava de ter ratos, hamesters, sapos, rãs, borboletas, mariposas. Agora ter cobras (talvez, mas só talvez eu gostaria de ter), aranhas e minhocas (mas se fosse entre minhocas e lesmas eu preferia ficar com as minhocas) isso não, pelo menos eu acho, nunca tive nenhum desses animais.

Para mim baratas é a mesma coisa que lesmas por isso...! Bem, vamos falar de outra coisa...

Sim, a Tomoyo é d+ (obrigado pela homenagem! o/), mas o Eriol não ficou de parte, né? Ele também foi de grande ajuda.

Acho que é mais ao contrário, os galos é que se atiram sobre as galinhas! XD

Né? Nem toda a gente tem a coragem de deixar a família por uma paixão, pois tem medo que a paixão não seja verdadeira, acho eu, por isso ambos foram corajosos!

Bem, eu gosto das histórias de Shakespere, mas para falar a verdade não conheço muitas...! Mas esse anime é muito bom, fartei-me de chorar no final, essa foi a parte pior...! Y-Y Como és fã de Shakespere acho que irias gostar dele! :D

Vais ver Code Geass?? Se começares a ver poderíamos começar a falar sobre esse anime? (super empolgada) O Suzaku parece ser mesmo aquele 'filho' da Sakura e do Syaoran que tanto 'conhecemos' em fics! Umas vezes ele parece-se bastante à Sakura com aquela sua ingenuidade e chora facilmente (XD) assim como a cor dos olhos e parece-se ao Syaoran naqueles momentos em que ele fica mais sério e a cor do seu cabelo parece ser a mesma que a do Syaoran.

Professora sim! :D

Os verbos cá em Portugal é igual (pelo que parece), mas a gramática é mesmo onde eu baixo a nota! XD Aquela coisa toda das funções sintácticas...! Quase nunca sei isso! XD Eu não me lembro (porque comecei a dar isso na primária) mas eu acho que já sabia os verbos e não precisei de decorar (u.u?), acho que é como um 'instinto da língua', e já sabemos como as conjunções ficaram...

Bem... inglês... sim, os verbos também não são tão iguais assim mas escolher entre inglês e francês, inglês é muito mais fácil! XD E que o meu inglês costuma começar numa nota negativa – principalmente na gramática! u.u – e ao longo do ano vai subindo! Eu não fui criada para aprender línguas! XD Mas se alguém me ensinasse japonês eu não me importava nada! +.+ Adoro essa língua e acho 'parecida' com o português, pois a prenuncia das letras é parecida – eu acho igual! XD – ao do português. Conheço uma rapariga que gosta de alemão e está a aprender e não acha nada difícil! Talvez quando nós aprendemos uma língua que nós queremos aprender é mais 'fácil' para nós aprendermos. Deve ser isso, né? (Também descobri que o 'né' significa 'certo' em português e esse 'né' significa o mesmo! o/ E eu tenho sempre a mania de utilizar isso no final das frases, em quase todas elas.)

Não fazia ideia que a maneira normal que nós falarmos era a forma culta da língua para vocês! OoO O que é que nós não damos em português! u.u Eu só soube dessa dos pronomes porque nós temos uma brasileira na turma (e a professora de português ADORA vocês! Tipo, pelo que ela diz, umas das coisas que gosta é que é bom ouvir um brasileiro ler um poema de amor ou assim... gosta como pronunciam 'amor' sem o 'r' no final. Por isso a professora tem um carinho especial por essa colega) e as duas estavam a falar sobre isso, senão continuava sem saber! XD

Sobre o MSN eu não costumo aparecer à noite, mas talvez nesta sexta pode ser que me vejas lá! :D

Sobre o filme, se me quiseres contar...? +.+ É que eu não me importo que me contem como são os filmes e isso, até gosto! :D

Eu também li em poucos fics essa amizade entre a Nadeshico e a Yelan, mas eu acho tão giro que não pude deixar de colocar no fic! +.+

Capricórnio não, Caranguejo, assim como tu! :D Eu nasci a 22 de Junho, em que dia nasceste tu? o/ Eu não sei de que ascendente sou, mas eu sinto-me bem 'cancer'! Com aquela pitada de timidez que ao estar a falar assim contigo nem parece que eu tenho! XD E preguiça tenho e muuuita...!

Gostei da ideia da pulseira e do colar quando ela passou-me pela mente! :D

E eu sei bem como é isso..! Por exemplo, este drab TAMBÉM foi feito à última hora, estou a escrever isto na terça! XD E neste momento estou a olhar para as horas para não chegar tarde à escola e depois ainda vou ter que terminar a história (que já está toda na mente mas falta passar para o PC! u.u)

Graças a Deus nesta semana já não está a chover, ou ainda não choveu, mas mesmo assim o calor ainda não voltou (Y-Y) e está vento!

Eu escrevi durante a aula porque não estava com muito tempo para escrever em casa (e já estou arrependida de não ter feito isso hoje também) e enquanto escrevia os meus colegas estavam a fazer uma coisa habitual em inglês que era ler um texto e depois interpretar. Isso fazemos quase sempre por isso era indiferente fazer ou não fazer, o problema seria se a professora me perguntasse algo! XD

Obrigado por leres outra das minhas histórias! :D Embora todas, expecto esta, estarem em 'pausa'! XD

Eu moro na capital, Lisboa.

Sim, também sabia isso do PS! XD

Beijos!!

* * *

**Jullyana:** Olá! o/

Não sabia que não dá para comentar no AS...! Embora eu na semana passada queria comentar algo e não podia...!

Obrigado! :D

Sim, pelo que parece toda a gente (ou a maioria) acabou por comparar esta história com a de Romeo e Julieta! XD

Fizeste um blog sobre os rapazes mudarem de namorada cada semana? Que tipo de coisas tens lá?

Sim, concordo que o AS está a passar por mudanças mas os próprios administradores dizem que é para o bem do site, por isso as regras também foram alteradas neste ano.

E já tinha aqui o capitulo 7... podias ter lido à mesma, mas tudo bem! :D

Fico à espera do teu próximo comentário, seja no AS ou no FF.N! :D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Rafaella saki-chan: **Não és a primeira a pedir-me isso, mas por enquanto continuarei a escrever estes drabs. Quem saiba eu escreva uma continuação para a terceira história? :D

Beijos!

* * *

**Camilaa-chan':** Ah! Era só mesmo para saber! XD Não estava a pensar isso, pois pelas coisas que estavas a disser fazia sentido seres a Cami-Li, perguntei mesmo só para ter a certeza.

Sim, sou bem memória curta! XD E eu também faço isso! Quando eu estou a pensar em algo ou assim e de repente esqueço-me, voltar a caminhar por onde eu tinha passado faz-me lembrar do que eu me tinha esquecido! XD

Eu também não quero que achem prefeito, prefeito. Se eu aceito todos os reviews também aceito aqueles que dissem que não está tão bom assim, eu própria algumas vezes nem os acho bons, mas mesmo assim publico-os e ao ouvir vocês a disser que gostam (como foi no 'Amor Impossível') eu fico feliz e acho que a minha opinião está negativa demais. Eu sei, mas é que eu escrevo isto à pressa até porque eu costumo deixar sempre algo para fazer no próprio dia de actualizar (por exemplo como hoje!) e eu sei mesmo que ele ficou diferente do primeiro, em termos de qualidade.

Sim, essa história é engraçada! XD Não é que os meus primos sejam tão 'maus' como todos nós pensamos que os 'galinhas' são, mas é que é engraçado! XD Quer disser, isto não tem nada de engraçado! XD

Cá em Portugal não há disso! ò.ó Só podes entrar numa boate se fores maior que 18 anos, mas agora até à umas que deixam entrar com 16 anos, mas pelo que dizem as discotecas para maiores de 18 anos são as melhores.

Claro! Essa era uma das surpresas! XD Que a Sakura estudava numa escola só para raparigas. Ok, elas nunca tinham visto um rapaz e de repente viram o Syaoran e... já sabes como acabou! u.u

Sim, numas fics a Yelan aparece como uma mãe fria e que faz tudo para o bem do clã, e em outros fics ela aparece como uma mãe carinhosa. Mas claro que no filme da Sakura em Hong Kong as coisas eram diferentes. Se repararmos bem a Yelan nãp parece ser uma mulher tão fria assim, né? Mas também à tantos fics em que a Meilin(g) sai como a víbora da história e na realidade sabemos que ela não é assim em CCS. Coisas de escritores, né?

Sip! Sou de Portugal! Já me disseram que ao acrescentar o 's' dava um ar mais para o século 18... eu nem fazia ideia disso! XD Acho que neste drab estou a aprender bastantes coisas sobre o vosso português, que tem algumas diferenças, por exemplo, sabias que o 'você' do brasil é igual ao 'tu' de portugal e o 'tu' do brasil é igual ao 'você' de portugal? Engraçado, não? Isso foi a minha professora de português deste ano que me disse, eu nem fazia ideia! XD E a 'Lua Cheia' passou-se mesmo no séc. XXI, nessa altura nem me tinham dito isso ainda, por isso nem fazia ideia.

É assim, acho que a coisa mais madura que alguma vez escrevi foi mesmo aquela cena na drab 'dano', aquela em que a Sakura e o Syaoran tinham feito isso em cima de uma secretária e tal e tal. Ainda não tenho aquela 'coisa' de querer começar a escrever fics desse tipo e ainda mais com descrição...! Por enquanto ficarei nos 'quase-maduros', quando me sentir mais à vontade sobre o tema pensarei sobre isso! o/

Eu sei de pessoas no FF.N que começaram logo pela secção madura – e que agora deve ser uma das melhores escritoras e ainda com pouca idade – talvez dois anos mais velha que eu. A pessoa que estou a falar não escreve nesta secção, no português, mas foi incrível como em um ano, dois anos a sua popularidade aumentou! E os seus fics são bons, mas acho que o que receberia mesmo a medalha de platina seria o último fic dela, muito, muito bom! Ah! Ela é espanhola, eu leio fics CCS espanhóis! XD Mas mesmo com a grande quantidade de escritores nessa área o máximo de reviews foi o 700 num fic de Tomoyo-Touya que nem me interessou muito – XD – mas o dela chegou aos 1200 e já deve ter ultrapassado. E só por disser que ela desenha muito bem, também.

Foi com os espanhóis que peguei a mania do 'porfa' e do 'sip'! XD Acho fofo! +.+

Agora sou eu que estou 'quase sem PC'! u.u

Beijos!!

* * *

**Vivxchan:** Olá! o/ Parece que o problema no AS parece sério...!

Obrigado! XD Sim, ninguém é perfeito, isso é verdade! u.u

Ah! O que eu quis disser com 'Já reparaste que no inicio digo sempre o mesmo! u.u' é que eu tinha respondido cada um dos teus comentários separadamente em ves de ser tudo junto e reparei que quase sempre no inicio das respostas começava da mesma maneira! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado deste, embora algumas partes estejam feitas à presa! u.u

Beijos!!

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Não pensei em tudo, mas ouve algumas partes que eu pensei na primeira parte, como aquela da escola da Sakura.

Sim, a ideia apareceu-me de repente e achei engraçada. Fugir de um casamento que afinal era dos dois! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado deste, embora algumas partes estejam feitas à presa! u.u

Beijos!!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Já repararam que as respostas ao reviews estão a aumentar... daqui a nada metade do capitulo é para responter aos reviews por causa do tamanho das respostas! XD Neste já foi 5 páginas! XD**


	9. Drab 09 Primeiro Beijo

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna! o/ Depois da confusão da semana passada espero que esta corra melhor!

Este drab – até porque este é uma verdadeira drab – é uma parte de um fic que eu tinha aí pelo meu PC e que irei utilizar... nem sei! XD A história é bem simples e acho que explica algumas coisas de fora da fic.

Esta semana não tenho muito que disser, só que não fiz este drab à pressa – até porque já o tinha escrito – porque hoje tinha coisas combinadas na altura em que costumo publicar o drab e por isso mesmo se deixasse algo para escrever como costumo sempre deixar de certeza que hoje não poderia escrever nada, pois esse 'compromisso' iria ocupar bastante o meu dia. Coisas da escola...

Sim, e o meu computador continua em 'depressão'! TT-TT

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 9 – Primeiro Beijo**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

**Inicio da Narração: P.O.V. of Sakura Kinomoto / Letra da Música: P.O.V of Syaoran Li**

Sai do meu carro e fechei a porta. Olhei para a frente e vi uma vivenda de dois andares com um grande terreno à frente e uma garagem que podia ser vista, tendo um carro estacionado à frente da garagem.

**À noite saio para pensar em ti**

Respirei fundo e andei até ficar à frente do portão mais pequenino, que era a passagem de pessoas – enquanto que o maior era para os carros –, e toquei num dos botões que tinha no meu lado direito. Ouvi um som muito baixo enquanto eu carregava nesse botão, querendo disser que dentro da casa deviam de estar a ouvir a campainha que eu estava a tocar nesse mesmo instante. Respirei fundo, novamente. Parecia absurdo, mas estava a tornar-se difícil o simples facto de respirar, até cheguei a pensar que estava a ter falta de ar, como asma ou algo do tipo – não é que eu tenha e nem conheço ninguém que tenha, mas eu acho que é isso que eles sentem quando não conseguem respirar. Tentar apanhar a maior parte de oxigénio que conseguirem, mas parece que o nariz tem alguma espécie de barreira para não puder deixar o ar passar, tornando-se ainda mais difícil respirar. Abri a boca tentando respirar por ela, mas parecia que tinha um bolo na garganta, pois não conseguia empurrar o oxigénio para dentro.

**Corro pelo caminho da estrela**

**Jornada sem fim**

-. Sim? Quem é? – nesse momento acho que fiquei mesmo sem respirar ao reconhecer essa voz. Engoli em seco e olhei para mini-televisão que fazia parte dos acessórios da campainha.

-. Olá. – fiz um aceno com a mão para a câmara, sabendo que no outro lado ele estava a ver-me.

-. Sakura...? – disse lentamente e eu pude ver como os seus olhos se arregalavam. Parecia que ele não acreditava que eu estava ali, à frente da sua casa. Ele abanou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu. Ai o seu sorriso! Acho que isso foi uma das coisas que tinha saudades nele. Um som tirou-me dos meus pensamentos e pude notar que tinha voltado a respirar normalmente. Respirei umas quantas vezes antes de abrir o portão, que tinha sido aberto automaticamente, e andei até à grande porta de madeira. Esta foi aberta logo a seguir e pude ver a cara o meu melhor amigo. Ahh... o meu melhor amigo... Como eu tinha saudades de lhe chamar assim. – sorri – Dei um passo para entrar na sua casa e pareceu que eu tinha ficado sem ar, novamente.

**Oiço o silêncio que me escuta ao passar**

**Vejo-te na lua, não consigo te alcançar**

-. Olá, posso passar? – perguntei, afinal eu não tinha ido até ali para ficar na sua porta até à madrugada.

-. Oh, claro. Passa. – desviou-se e deu-me espaço para eu passar.

-. Obrigado. – disse-lhe e observei-o, notando a sua curiosidade por me ver ali, até porque era a primeira vez que vinha ali por conta própria.

-. Então... – tentou disser-me alguma coisa, tentando tirar-me o motivo da minha inesperada visita.

-. Posso me sentar? – perguntei enquanto caminhava até à sala de estar.

-. Claro, claro. – disse enquanto me seguia.

Sentei-me num dos sofás que existiam. Comecei a observar o sofá, tentando fazer com que todos os meus medos desaparecessem. Era bonito, tinha que admitir, ainda mais se foi escolhido por um homem. Era brando e de dois lugares, no seu lado esquerdo terminava em caracol, enquanto que no seu lado direito terminava em escada recta.

**Espero que a noite te traga a mim**

**Faça com que o mundo me leve a ti**

**Espero que saibas do que és capaz**

**Anda vem comigo**

**Não olhes para trás**

-. Então...? – começou novamente, depois de se sentar numa das poltronas que estavam à minha frente.

-. Bem... – como é que eu tinha coragem para falar-lhe sobre uma coisa daquelas. Nem quando nós _andávamos_ eu tinha lhe feito algo parecido e agora que nós só éramos amigos eu...?

Levantei-me do sofá – Bem, eu acho... que foi um erro ter passado por cá. – mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo ele segurou-me por uma das mão.

-. Sakura... – o seu olhar era tão profundo - ... não precisas de ter medo de mim, tu sabes. Nós agora só somos amigos, por isso podes disser. – disse-me suavemente, fazendo com que a minha coragem voltasse. O Syaoran era uma pessoa tão boa e depois de tudo o que eu lhe fiz... talvez ele merecesse, até porque _isso_ pertence-lhe a ele.

-. Bem... – sentei-me novamente no sofá e cruzei as pernas. Syaoran pareceu manter a vista nos meus movimentos pois não parava de olhar para a minha saia. Envergonhei-me e pus as minhas mãos nos joelhos, tapando metade das minhas pernas, assim como a saia. _Nota mental: Nunca mais irás vestir uma saia no resto da tua vida, seja para que homem for!_ Bem, mas não tinha ido até ali para criar lembretes mentais que eu nunca mais posso esquecer e esquecida como eu sou... acho melhor por essa _nota mental_ no lembrete do meu telemóvel.

**Dança tu que pares**

**Vem comigo que eu sou teu amigo**

**Eu contigo sou capaz de ver o infinito**

**Sou capaz de ver que tudo pode ser melhor**

**Dá-me um toque**

**Dá-me um beijo**

**Dá-me o teu amor**

-. Então... ? – perguntou-me novamente e senti as minhas pernas tremerem, mesmo estando sentada num sofá muito confortável. E novamente o sofá captou a minha atenção – Sakura, acho que não viste aqui para ver o meu sofá, não?

Respirei fundo, pela vigésima nova vez, e olhei directamente nos seus olhos – Sabes, eu sinto que a minha relação com o está a avançar, percebes? Passar daquele _amigo_ para _namorado_.

-. Sim, como percebo... – ele sussurrou e eu fingi que não tinha ouvido.

-. Mas eu sinto que te devo algo e por isso eu não consigo avançar a minha relação com ele... por isso... eu vim até aqui para te dar. – disse-lhe e pude ver como arregalava os seus olhos, surpreso, mas eu acho que alguns minutos depois ele iria ficar muito, mas muito mais surpreso. Levantei-me, novamente, mas desta vez caminhei até ele e sentei-me no braço esquerdo da poltrona e ele virou a sua cara na mesma direcção. Estávamos frente a frente e eu podia notar a sua respiração que batia no meu queixo. Fechei os olhos e fui me aproximando e quando estava prestes a abrir a minha boca para puder entrar em contacto com a dele, as suas mãos seguravam-me pelos ombros, tentando me empurrar, um pouco, para trás.

-. Tens noção do que estavas prestes a fazer? – quase gritou.

-. "_Sim."_ – respondi mentalmente, mas eu sabia que ele não podia ouvir, mas eu tinha vergonha demais para puder disser em voz alta. É nestas alturas que eu odeio ser tímida!

Aproximei a minha cara à dele, mas ele, novamente, me puxou para trás, impedindo-me de acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele beijo.

-. _O que é que tu querias Sakura? Que ele te respondesse depois de, durante a vossa 'relação', nem um beijo lhe deixaste dar?_ – disse-me o meu subconsciente. Estás bem , está bem! Ele tem razão, mas que culpa tinha eu se sentia-me culpada pelo simples facto de que quando '_andava'_ com ele nem uma vez sequer o deixei me beijar e acho que ele merecia o meu '_primeiro beijo'_ e não o Kyo que queria avançar com as coisas, talvez demasiado rápido. Bem, mas agora não podia fazer nada! Tinha ganho coragem, portanto só iria sair dali quando o beijasse! Nem que durasse o dia inteiro!

-. Syao... por favor... – sussurrei tão próxima da sua cara... tão próxima da sua boca.

Os meus lábios tocaram os dele e eu senti um arrepio por todo o meus corpo. Ele pareceu demorar algum tempo a perceber e o nosso beijo – se posso chamar àquilo de beijo – foi apenas um breve contacto de lábios. Nada mais, apenas isso. Afinal, eu nunca beijei na vida.

**Viajo ao som da tua voz até, sem te ouvir falar**

**Encontro a nota certa, só contigo sei tocar**

**Tu és a pauta que eu quero ter para mim**

**Princesa, tu és tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis**

Uns segundos depois comecei a separar-me dele lentamente, muito lentamente, enquanto abria os olhos com a mesma lentidão. Ao abrir os olhos pude ver a sua expressão de surpresa e ao dar-se conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer apenas me sussurrou:

-. Nem penses que me vais deixar com a vontade. – e desta vez foi ele que se aproximou e que me beijou, mas este beijo foi diferente, foi profundo. Mexia a sua língua, tentando abrir a minha boca e quando finalmente a abriu ele entrou nela no mesmo instante, explorando todo o seu conteúdo. Quando ele encontrou a minha língua começou uma estranha dança que a minha parecia imitar. Comparado com o primeiro beijo este segundo era muito, mas muito melhor! E eu deixava-me levar por ele, pois ele era o meu guia neste novo _mundo_. Eu sentia como ele me apertava contra ele, agarrando-me pelos ombros e puxando-me enquanto aprofundava mais e mais o beijo, mas eu apenas podia deixar-me levar até que senti uma extrema necessidade de respirar. Separei-me dele e inspirei e expirei rapidamente pela boca, deixando perceber que aquele beijo tinha mesmo me tirado o folgo.

**Espero que a noite te traga a mim**

**Faça com que o mundo me leve a ti**

**Espero que saibas do que és capaz**

**Anda vem comigo**

**Não olhes para trás**

Syaoran observou-me, com aquele olhar que ele tinha que costumava utilizar sempre que queria que eu lhe fizesse um favor e eu – tonta como eu era – dizia sempre que '_sim'_. Ai... mas quem poderia resistir àqueles olhos da cor do chocolate – eu por acaso já disse que adoooro chocolate? – com aquele brilhinho que parece o das estrelas?

-. Bem... – disse enquanto me levantava lentamente do braço da poltrona – Já te devolvi o que te devia por isso... – virei-me, pronta para sair daquela casa, mas uma das suas mãos segurou o meu braço direito e eu apenas reparei – pela primeira vez – como aquela saia era curta demais.

-. É a primeira vez que te vejo de saia... deste que deixamos a universidade... – disse enquanto me observava com uma expressão carinhosa.

-. Syaoran... – eu acho que sabia o momento certo de lhe chamar pelo nome e não pelo diminutivo – Eu vim até aqui para dar-te o _meu primeiro beijo_, pois algo dentro de mim dizia que te devia isso. – olhei directamente nos seus olhos e pude notar que a cor dos seus olhos escurecia.

-. Isso significa o que eu penso que significa? – perguntou-me enquanto apertava uma das suas mãos.

-. Hã...? – perguntei, surpreendida.

-. Isso significa que vieste aqui apenas para me dares o teu '_primeiro beijo'_ e depois correres para os braços daquele... – pude notar que ele fez um esforço para não disser o resto.

-. Bem... – reparei que se dissesse mais alguma coisa ele seria capaz de partir a primeira coisa que visse à frente.

-. É isso que vieste aqui fazer?! – quase gritou, prestes a levantar-se da poltrona.

-. Bem... – será que a única coisa que era capaz de disser era um simples '_bem'_?

-. Responde de uma vez por todas! – exclamou, agarrando-me pelas mãos e puxando-me na sua direcção.

-. S... sim... – disse lentamente, eu mal conseguia falar ao ver a sua raiva.

-. Nem penses que vais te _entregar_ àquele... – eu sabia que ele iria disser uma palavra muito, muito feia, mas pareceu dar-se conta da minha existência, afinal eu sou uma dama, né?

-. Syaoran... – sussurrei – Tu sabes que eu acredito que a nossa relação foi inevitável, por isso eu vou ter que namorar com ele. – disse-lhe.

-. Eu já estou farta dessa história do número 6! Isso são apenas coincidências, pelo amor de deus! – exclamou enquanto passava a sua mão pelos seus cabelos.

**Dança tu que pares**

**Vem comigo que eu sou teu amigo**

**Eu contigo sou capaz de ver o infinito**

**Sou capaz de ver que tudo pode ser melhor**

**Dá-me um toque**

**Dá-me um beijo**

**Dá-me o teu amor**

-. Tu sabes que eu sou fiel às minhas crenças e eu acredito na frase '_as coincidências não existem, só o inevitável'_ e eu sei que foi inevitável isto acontecer! Os acontecimentos provam isso! – exclamei. Eu odiava quando ele falava mal das minhas crenças, como se elas fossem lixo.

-. Então se tu acreditas tanto assim em que tudo seja determinado, quer disser que foi inevitável começares uma relação com esse aí para puderes me beijar e eu te responder de igual maneira? Foi inevitável isso acontecer para eu me tornar um possessivo e de disser que _eu quero-te comigo aqui e para sempre_? – disse já fora do controle. Eu podia notar isso pois ele tremia levemente.

-. S... si... sim... – disse com muito dificuldade, pois o seu raciocínio estava correcto, afinal aquilo era inevitável acontecer.

-. Vou te dar um conselho Sakura. – disse com voz rouca, pelo que eu pude notar, talvez fosse por ter esforçado muito a voz nestes últimos minutos – Nunca digas a um homem que foi o '_primeiro'_ pois ele tornar-se-á possessivo contigo... – fez uma pequena pausa enquanto os seus olhos escureciam, mas não pela raiva, e aproximava a sua cara à minha - ... principalmente se ele estiver apaixonado por ti... como eu... por ti... – a distância que nos separava desapareceu por completo e ele beijou-me. Eu ainda estava meio surpreendida pelas suas palavras e por isso demorei um pouco a deixar-me levar pelo beijo.

**É tão bom no teu sabor, ao pé de mim, dá-me o teu calor**

**Tens medo, está em mim, que às vezes acabamos assim**

Syaoran aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais, mas desta vez ele estava a ser carinhoso, beijando-me de uma forma que me fazia sentir coisas estranhas por todo o meu corpo.

Separamo-nos algum tempo depois, mas desta vez eu não senti aquela necessidade de respirar. Fui abrindo os meus olhos pouco a pouco e a primeira coisa que eu vi ao abri-los por completo foram os seus dois olhos castanhos, observando-me com tanto carinho e tal vez até amor.

-. Eu sei que te tinha dito que eu já não te amava, mas menti, pois sabia que se eu te dissesse que ainda sentia algo por ti tu irias fugir e aí é que nunca mais te veria e eu prefiro sofrer em silencio do que ficar sem a tua amizade. Sakura, isso é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho! És tu, é a tua amizade... – eu senti algo húmido escorrer pela minha cara e pude notar que tinha começado a chorar. Fechei os meus olhos e ao voltar a abri-los mais lágrimas escorreram livremente pela minha cara e reparei que Syaoran tinha arregalado os olhos ao dar-se conta que eu estava a chorar – Desculpa, desculpa. – sussurrou-me e abraçou-me com força – Eu sabia que isto iria acontecer, se eu te contasse que ainda te amava. – separei-me um pouco dele e olhei directamente nos seus olhos vendo toda a dor que ele sentia ocultada pelo carinho que sentia por mim.

-. Não... – disse enquanto passava uma das minhas mãos pelo seu rosto – Eu é que tenho a culpa... por não estar apaixonada por ti. – novamente os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao disser essa última parte. Era verdade, eu queria tanto, desejava tanto puder ama-lo com a mesma intensidade que ele me amava, pois cada gesto, cada palavra e cada olhar me diziam uma e outra vez o quando que ele me amava. **(n/a: Estou a ouvir Esquadrão da Morte, tá? Nada a ver com a música, mas eu acho que vou chorar! TTTT)**

**Não sabe se vale a pena apostar ou não**

**Aposta na razão do teu coração**

-. Sakura... tu não precisas disser isso para me sentir melhor, eu sei qu... – mas eu impediu-o de continuar, afinal o que ele estava a tentar disser era uma pura mentira e eu queria esclarecer-lhe a verdade, o que na verdade sentia.

-. Não. – disse-lhe suavemente – Eu consigo entender, agora, o quão grandiosos são os teus sentimentos por mim e por isso eu sinto-me culpada por não te amar. Tu és um homem fantástico, Syaoran e por isso eu pergunto-me porque razão é que eu não te amo? – continuei a chorar, mas tentava manter o sorriso – Eu queria tanto, mas tanto poder me apaixonar por ti, apenas ao imaginar o quando sofreste todo este tempo deste que fizemos as pazes, enquanto eu pensava que tu não sentias nada por mim e que até gostavas de mais alguém. Até andei com o Kyo mesmo à tua frente! Eu sei que nunca vou conseguir imaginar o quando sofreste por minha causa e que nem um milhão de desculpas poderia fazer-te esquecer essa terrível dor. – disse com sentimento, podia sentir tudo o que tinha dito bem fundo no meu coração.

-. Já é a segunda vez que me dizes isso. – comentou, tentando rir.

-. Não tem graça Syaoran. – disse num tom zangado – Não sabes o quando eu desejo sentir algo por ti, mas...! Por que será que Deus não nos quis dar essa oportunidade? Se Ele me fizesse apaixonar por ti talvez as nossas vidas teriam sido muito diferentes. – comentei.

-. Sakura... não fales Dele como se fosse alguém que enfeitiça as pessoas. – Syaoran repreendeu-me.

-. Mas... ohh... isto é frustrante, compreendes? – baixei o olhar, fechei os meus olhos e voltei a abri-los enquanto olhava, novamente, para ele e pude notar mais lagrimas saírem dos meus olhos – Eu quero, a sério que eu quero, mas eu não posso tomar conta do meu coração e... – baixei, novamente, o olhar.

-. Sakura. – pude notar expectativa no seu olhar.

-. Hã...? – perguntei.

-. Queres dar-me outra oportunidade? – perguntou, voltando a aproximar-se de mim.

**Anda**

**Anda, vem gostar de mim**

**Anda, vem gostar de mim**

**Anda, vem gostar de mim**

-. Quê...? – sussurrei com surpresa.

-. Dá-me outra oportunidade. – pediu-me novamente.

-. Mas... – lembranças daquele passado longínquo voltaram à minha mente. Eu não queria voltar a conhecer aquele _tímido_ Syaoran, que nem falar deixava...

**Inicio de Flash Back**

-. Uau...! – sussurrei, surpreendida, enquanto admirava a árvore de cerejeira que estava à minha frente e ainda florida – Não é lindo Syaoran? – perguntei enquanto o observava. Eu tinha reparado que deste que tínhamos chegado a Hong Kong, Syaoran estava mais distante e talvez, até, mais tímido do que o costume. Eu sentia que precisávamos de ter um daqueles momento em que riamos até cair, em que eu sorria para ele e ele sorria para mim.

-. Err... sim. – disse timidamente.

Eu sorri tristemente ao reparar na maneira em que ele me tinha respondido. Onde estava aquele meu melhor amigo super divertido e com quem poderia passar uma vida inteira ao seu lado sem me enjoar? O meu melhor amigo... bem... talvez agora ele já nem era meu amigo.

-. Sim... tens razão. – disse ao notar o silencio que existia entre nós já à algum tempo. Logo depois eu sentia algo nas minhas costas e virei-me. Syaoran estava a tentar me agarrar por trás, mas pareceu se arrepender e separou-se.

-. Desculpa. – mostrou um sorriso amarelo e eu apenas suspirei antes de voltar a observar aquela Cerejeira.

**Fim de Flash Back**

-. Sakura. – chamou-me e ao observa-lo não via rasto nenhum daquele _tímido_ Syaoran, mesmo depois do beijo, ou melhor, dos três beijos que demos. Eu ainda me lembro quantas vezes é que ele me tentou beijar naquela época e eu sempre me negava. Dizia que ainda não estava preparada.

**Inicio de Flash Back**

-. Sakura. – pude ouvir a sua voz a chamar-me. Despedi-me das suas irmãs, com quem anteriormente estava a falar, e aproximei-me dele, um pouco tímida, tinha que admitir.

-. Olá. – sussurrei ao estar à sua frente.

-. Olá. – repetiu do mesmo modo. Começou a aproximar a sua cara à minha, com algum nervosismo. Os nossos lábios estavam quase a entrar em contacto quando eu dei conta do que ele me iria fazer. Separei-me nesse mesmo instante e neguei com a cabeça.

-. Desculpa, mas... – comecei a disser lentamente – ...ainda não me sinto preparada. Desculpa. – disse antes de ir ter com as suas irmãs novamente. Deixando para trás um desanimado Syaoran.

**Fim de Flash Back**

-. Syaoran. – comecei – Eu não consigo... Só de pensar que vamos voltar a ter aquele tipo de relação em que nem sequer conseguíamos falar um com o outro...! – disse com os meus olhos postos nos dele – E sentia-me distante... e isso entristecia-me, compreendes?

-. Já é a segunda vez que me dizes isso. – mostrou um triste sorriso.

-. Pois é, né? – disse imitando o mesmo sorriso e com a voz fraca.

**Dança tu que pares**

**Vem comigo que eu sou teu amigo**

**Eu contigo sou capaz de ver o infinito**

**Sou capaz de ver que tudo pode ser melhor**

**Dá-me um toque**

**Dá-me um beijo**

**Dá-me o teu amor**

Ficamos algum tempo eu silencio até que eu decidi falar.

-. Syaoran... eu acho melhor não. – disse olhando para os seus olhos castanhos – Eu sei que sermos amigos vai ser difícil, mas talvez se nós tivermos uma relação... as coisas sejam piores. – disse, tentando mostrar que _eu_ tinha razão.

Apenas pude ver que ele tinha arregalado os seus olhos e utilizei esse tempo para virar-me e afastar-me dele, saindo pela porta principal da sua casa e por fim passei pelo portão, indo em direcção ao meu carro.

Via tudo nevoeiro e sentia as lágrimas saírem livremente dos meus olhos. Sabia que a partir daquele dia nunca mais conseguiria falar com ele, mas... Arrependi-me nesse mesmo instante e quando estava prestes a virar-me para voltar a entrar na sua casa, senti alguém me agarrar por trás e ao virar-me vi o Syaoran à minha frente com o olhar irrequieto, parecendo nervoso e talvez com medo.

-. O qu...? – não consegui acabar a minha frase, pois senti uns lábios entrarem em contacto com os meus. Já era a terceira vez que ele fazia isso, pensei. Mas nesse momento estava mais ocupada, tentando corresponder ao beijo, até porque depois de tantos beijos devia de ter aprendido alguma coisa, não é?

**Dança tu que pares**

**Vem comigo que eu sou teu amigo**

**Eu contigo sou capaz de ver o infinito**

**Sou capaz de ver que tudo pode ser melhor**

**Dá-me um toque**

**Dá-me um beijo**

**Dá-me o teu amor**

Syaoran terminou o beijo algum tempo depois e eu esperei por alguma coisa – Sakura, tens que me dar uma oportunidade. Eu amo-te, não percebes? – suspirou ruidosamente – Eu já fartei-me de ser o menino bem comportado! E agora vou atrás daquilo que eu quero, sem querer saber o que os outros pensam! Entende Sakura. Eu já sofri tanto por ti e tu nem sabes o quando rezei e implorei aos céus para que deixasse de te amar, mas é difícil, sabes? É difícil deixar de amar uma pessoa como tu, tão inocente como tu e com diversas qualidades. Eu bem tentei, mas não consegui e aqui está a prova. – pegou na minha mão e colocou-a no seu peito, no lugar do seu coração e pude sentir como ele batia rapidamente no seu peito – A prova que eu te amo cada dia, cada vez mais e que nunca , nunca te deixarei de te amar. Tu és a única para mim, Sakura. – eu, sim eu própria, fiquei em picos dos pés e aproximei a minha boca à dele, começando a beija-lo, mas não como aquele primeiro beijo, esse era para esquecer, este era um mais apaixonado, demostrando que eu até era uma boa aluna, ainda mais se fosse o Syaoran a ensinar-me algo, bem, isso lembrou-me as nossas aulas de matemática que ele me dava na universidade, mas eu acho que vou deixar isso de lado, até porque estou bastante ocupada neste momento.

Senti que ele me tinha empurrado contra uma muro, mesmo estando gelada pelo frio madrugador não reclamei e não me importei pela força que ele utilizava para me apertar contra o muro. Não me importava nada! Apenas queria viver aquele momento.

-. Diz que _sim_. – sussurrou Syaoran, afastando-se um ou dois centímetros da minha boca.

-. Sim. – disse, também sentido a minha voz sair rouca como a dele.

-. Então... – começou e pude notar a brilho que começava a renascer nos seus olhos castanhos - ... eu farei de tudo para que tu não te arrependas deste namoro, Sakura. – prometeu-me.

Eu apenas afirmei com a minha cabeça antes de voltar a entregar-me a outro beijo dele.

**Não olhes para trás**

**Não olhes para trás**

**Não olhes para trás**

**Não olhes para trás**

**Fim da Narração: P.O.V. of Sakura Kinomoto / Letra da Música: P.O.V of Syaoran Li**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas do Drab:**

A música fazia parte do drab. É do T.T feat Nuno Guerreiro e chama-se 'Não Olhes Para Trás'. Não tenho a certeza se a letra está correcta, por isso pode ter algum erro.

Alguma dúvida perguntem! o/ Se repararem à muitas coisas que passam por alto no drab, por isso pode fazer algum confusão.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bem... não sei o que disser! XD É que este 'drab' é uma parte de um capitulo de um fic que ainda estou a pensar em publicar – e mesmo se o publicasse eu só usaria esta cena no capitulo 10 ou assim.

Este é um drab sobre amor entre amigos bastante mais 'sério' e acho que vocês vão gostar... Isso espero eu.

Bem, não tenho mesmo nada a comentar. A Sakura estava um bocado 'tímida' e o Syaoran um bocado 'atiradiço', talvez...

Acho que não estou a pensar em nada para comentar, pois estou cheia de sono e ainda tenho que responder aos reviews... o-o Quero dormir que amanhã vai ser um dia longo... XD Até porque estou a escrever isto na segunda! O/ E como amanhã estou mesmo ocupada, até na minha hora de almoço e naquela 'hora' em que costumo escrever depois das aulas, tenho mesmo que terminar isto hoje... Vou deixar as explicações por aqui! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Camilaa-chan':** Ainda fiquei à espera de um novo review teu depois de te ter enviado aquela mensagem privada... EU NÃO DESISTI DO FIC!! Apenas não pude terminar na terça e publiquei o resto da história na quarta. Não posso esconder que fiquei um pouco magoada pelo que disseste – não que tenhas sido má comigo ou assim, estou a falar por dizeres que eu tinha desistido do fic.

É bastante triste, mas a 2 review também cortou e eu gostava de ter lido a tua review em especial... Apenas pude ler 'Ola Ying-Fa - chorando desesperadamente.

Você não ira mais escrever! Como assim?- ficando vermelha de raiva - Não pode fazer isso com nós seus leitores-recomeçando a chorar-Isso é mau, muito mau ', depois disso a review acabada.

Espero que repares neste erro e que voltes a falar comigo, nem que seja por review ou uma mensagem privada.

Fico à espera de novidades...

Beijos...

* * *

**Vick,y Pirena:** Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...!

Eu queria MESMO ter aparecido lá, mas ocorreu um imprevisto! ¬¬ Eu senti-me muito mal ao pensar que te tinha feito esperar uma tarde inteira! DESCULPA! Acho que nem um milhão de desculpas irá ajudar, né? u.u

Mesmo se eu pudesse ter ido eu tinha decidido aparecer às 18 ou 19 horas, que aí deviam ser umas 14 ou 15 horas, né? E seria mesmo o inicio da tarde... Até tinha falado com uma rapariga (o significado aí de 'rapariga' é uma coisa muito má?) sobre se ela também podia aparecer no msn por essa altura e talvez até ia encontrar outra amiga por lá, por isso já estas a ver, estava a fazer 'planos'.

Eu tinha duas perguntas que queria MESMO fazer-te naquela sexta e como não pude aparecer espero que não de importes de responder aqui...

Uma delas era mesmo sobre o significado de 'rapariga' aí... Sempre ouvi que levavam a mal se alguém vos chamasse de 'rapariga', mas nunca soube o significado dessa palavra aí. Isso porque estávamos a discutir uma coisa em turma e um colega relembrou-se disso, que se fosse ao brasil e chamasse uma rapariga de 'rapariga' ela levaria a mal, por isso lembrei-me de te perguntar.

A outra, já agora, era para saber se vocês tinham a mesma ordem, em termos de pronomes nos verbos, que eu acho que não. Por exemplo, cá nós conjugamos assim o verbo 'ser':

Eu sou

Tu és

Ele é

Nós somos

Vós sois

Eles são

De certeza que aí é diferente, né? Pelo menos eu acho... Agora sim vamos à resposta! o/

Sabes que conversar contigo começa a aliviar-me o espirito? Depois da resposta à última review precisava mesmo de 'levantar o astral'! o/

Sim, achei engraçado isso, pois eu na última semana tinha respondido aos reviews num documento à parte, uma coisa pouco habitual, e reparei que só nos reviews tinha utilizado 5 páginas do word... bem, a história tinha 7 páginas por isso a diferença não era muita... XD

Ainda bem que actualmente é 'natural' ouvir todo o tipo de asneiras quase todos os dias...! u.u Há dias em que oiço sem parar – os meus queridos ouvidos! Y-Y Até porque numa coisa em que eu fui sempre certinha foi em nunca disser asneiras – XD – e também não gosto que os outros digam, mas agora neste último ano parece que as pessoas ao meu redor começaram a utilizar 'diferentes palavras', se me estou a fazer perceber! XD Até já ouvi uma asneira da última – talvez penúltima ou assim – pessoa que eu pensava ouvir uma...! Não tenho a certeza se foi _essa_ palavra que ouvi, mas ela desculpou-se e tudo...! Claro que comparado ao que tu disseste (continua a fazer confusão aquilo do 'tu' e do 'você'?) as coisas que já ouvi este ano são MUITO piores... Os meus queridos ouvidos! TT-TT Eu não acho isso 'humor negro', até porque quando nós vemos alguém sofrer de amor por causa de outra pessoa e nós gostamos desse casal – por exemplo Sakura e Syaoran de CCS, como disseste – é claro que vamos ficar felizes por ver um deles sofrer – é mais giro quando sofrem os dois! XD – pois isso significa que essa pessoa ama a outra verdadeiramente, né?

Eu acho que o jeito de ele cala-la com beijos já está a ficar bem famoso nestes drabs, né? Em quase todos utilizei essa forma de calar a Sakura! XD

É isso que nós damos cá! 'Só sei que o 'me', que deve ser um pronome ou something like that, tem que vir depois do verbo.' Eu não acho 'te prometo' uma coisa muito seca. Até acho fofo! +.+

Por acaso essa era a razão para não querer irmãos. Se tivesse um agora era pequenino e iria _destruir_ o meu quarto diariamente, uma coisa que eu não suportaria! Deixa-me adivinhar... são dois rapazes, certo? E o mais novo tem tendencia de imitar o mais velho e o mais velho faz coisas perigosas, o que pões em perigo o mais nosso que o quer imitar a todo o custo... Estou certa? Ou o mais velho gosta muito de bater e o mais novo imita. Eu percebo! u.u Não tenho irmãos, sobrinhos e sou a mais nova da minha família, por isso parece impossível ter essa experiencia, mas a minha mãe tem amigas e uma delas que é bastante próxima resolveu ser mãe novamente e agora eles tem 2 e 4 anos, mas eles já tiveram 1 e 3 anos...

Uma coisa que eu me preocupo – e acho que não devia, pelo menos por enquanto que ainda sou muito nova para isso! XD – é que quando eu tiver filhos eles nunca terão um tio ou uma tia de verdade, que seja meu irmão ou irmã. E acho um pouco estranho, não?

Porque razão a Sakura teria ciumes do Syaoran? OoO? Não percebi essa! XD

Iii...! Grande sorte! Vocês costumam ter muitos eventos de anime aí, né? E ainda compram temporadas de anime em DVD...! +.+ Não sei se já te disse mas cá é tão difícil encontrar um manga que uma agulha no palheiro...! Apenas no ano passado descobri que há um evento em Portugal na capital no fim do ano, mas mesmo assim no ano passado não pude ir...! u.u

Sim, isso parece aquele 'poder do pensamento positivo' ou algo assim, né?

Sortudo! Acho que actualmente a minha viajem de sonho era ira para o Japão! +.+ A sério! Ganhei amor por aquele pais! +.+

Por acaso na semana passada os meus pais disseram que eu falava rápido demais. Então se para eles é normal a velocidade que um português fala, então talvez pensassem que eu falasse tipo 'velocidade da luz'! XD Uma das coisas que costumam falar é sobre o que vocês acham de nós falarmos muito rápido e isso, mas nunca tinha reparado, sinceramente.

O que eu queria disser com o amor sem 'r' é que vocês dizem 'amo', sem o 'r' no fim e isso faz o poema ser mais romântico.

Eu acredito em signos, mas tenho as minha próprias crenças criadas dentro deles – por exemplo não costumar ouvir o que costumam falar sobre os signos diariamente, pensando que isso irá trazer-me azar. Coisas assim... Por acaso ontem estive a ver isso com uma senhora com quem me dou bastante bem e descobri que o meu ascendente é sagitário e ele parece ter bastante coisas em comum com caranguejo! o/

Sim, eu adoro o meu signo! Não sei disser ao verto porquê! XD Eu intendo o que a tua irmã quer disser com isso, tenho uma pessoa próxima que é do signo de carneiro, por isso compreendo.

Também sou igual. Mesmo estando com uma amiga ou assim, se estive uma pessoa desconhecida já é o bastante para ficar caladinha no meu sitio. A timidez! XD

Iii! Aqui começou a chover, novamente1 u.u Acho que isto vai continuar assim... Nunca pensei nisso de dormir ouvindo o som da chuva... é uma coisa normal isso acontecer, por isso acho que nunca prestei muita atenção nisso. Mas até acho interessante, ao falares assim...

Eu lembro-me quando era nova eu tinha que saber em que palavras se escrevia o 'c' ou ' 'p', pois essas letras não se liam. Eu costumava pronunciar essas palavras para ter a certeza se utilizavam 's' ou 'p' e ainda gosto de disser carregando nessas letras, embora seja incorreto, pois nós lemos 'correto' sem o 'c'. As professoras de português diziam que vocês escreviam como era pronunciado, por isso é que escreviam se 'c' ou 'p', enquanto que nós escrevíamos.

Eu passo por isso quase diariamente! Eu sempre li que um autor gosta de trabalhar no seu capitulo e muitas vezes reescreve-o várias vezes até que ache que ficou bem, mas a minha – pelo que eu acho – a primeira idéia que passa pela minha mente é a ideal. Muitas vezes eu costumo ter todos os detalhes da minha mente, mas acabava sempre por esquecer da maioria deles. Agora costumo escrever logo ao ter a idéia, mas mesmo assim eu continuou a esquecer de alguns detalhes importantes que podiam fazer diferença na história...

Eu também gostava de ter ido a essa museu...! Adoro vários tipos de coisas, deste que sejam interessantes, e esse também parece ser interessante, aprender latim! +.+

Ah! Será que eu posso disser o meu nome quando tivermos no msn? Que tal? Para mim – se não ocorresse novamente aquele imprevisto – poderia ser entre das 18 às 19 ou das 19 às 20da hora em Portugal, que tal?

Este drab fiz à bastante tempo e tem uma ligação com aquela fic entre amigos que eu estou a escrever. Espero que tenhas gostado! o/ Nunca me enjôo de perguntar! XD

Beijos!!

PS. 'Um dia você supera com os reviews a fic! Mas eu não me importo. Ler os dois é ótimo!', tens toda a razão! o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Olá! o/

Sim, aquela tipica cena de 'casal ciumento'! XD E isso tem sido a forma 'oficial' do Syaoran calar a Sakura ultimamente, não? XD

Né? Eu não aguentaria mais um final triste, ainda por cima se fosse um daqueles! Y-Y

Eu já estive a ver o 1 e 2 episódios de r2 e não gostei lá muito do 2 episódio, pois me fez odiar o Suzaku...! Eu não gostei do que ele fez com o Lelouch! Isto mantei-os ao mesmo nível um do outro. Agora já não gosto mais de um do que o outro, gosto de uma igual forma os dois. Até porque quando se descobriu que o Suzaku tinha matado o seu pai eu não achei isso tão mau como as coisa que o Lelouch vez, mas aquela imagens no 2 episódio fez-me mesmo mudar de idéias acerca do Suzaku.

Também vi Tsubasa! o/ Posso disser que já vi quase todos os animes das CLAMP e um manga à parte – Kobato. A lista já é enorme: Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, xxxHolic, X1999, Tokyo Babylon, Detectives Clamp, Chobits e por último Code Geass.

E já agora: quais são os animes que gostas? :D

Os meus são: Code Geass; CLANNAD; Prince of Tennis; Black Cat; XTV; xxxHolic; Evangelion; Romeo x Juliet; Fate Stay Night; Tsubasa Chronicle; Tokyo Babylon; Samurai X; Death Note; Air TV; Angel Sanctuary; FullMetal Alchemist; Fruits Basket; Fushigi Yuugi; Card Captor Sakura...

Beijos!!

* * *

**Vivxchan:** Olá! o/

Obrigado! ;D

Não sabes como eu adorei ler isso! É sempre bom quando sabemos que demos essa impressão à pessoa, ainda mais por ler uma história da nossa autoria! +.+

Aqui está um novo drab! o/

Espero que tenhas gostado da história deste...

Beijos!!

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Sim... Achei esta história diferente de todas as outras, até por a Sakura estar prestes a morrer e isso...

Ele é demais quando está com ciumes! XD E hilariante! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado da história deste drab... :D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Eu estive este fim-de-semana a escrever o que será a próxima história! o/ Nela o Syaoran e a Sakura são irmãos... e talvez ela também seja dividida. Já tenho escrito 9 páginas de word e ainda nem acabei a primeira parte. Devem ficar numas 15 páginas, talvez.**


	10. Drab 10 Amor entre Irmãos Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna! o/ Afinal as coisas que tinha que fazer na terça passada passaram para esta terça, por isso hoje também tenho o dia todo ocupado! XD

Acho que ainda é muito cedo para fazer uma 'festa', mas aqui vai...

**Está já é a 10º Drab que escrevo! o/ A minha próxima meta era chegar até aos 20º Drabs e espero contar com a vossa ajuda para conseguir alcançar essa meta! o/ Isso não significa que vá acabar este fic quando tiver 20 drabs, nem pensar! Quando chegarmos lá eu logo digo como irá ser! :D**

Desta vez é uma two-shorts porque a história vai ficar grande – já o é! XD Tem incesto, amor entre irmãos e espero que vocês gostem da idéia! o/

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 10 – Amor entre Irmãos - Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 19:38:32 de 30 de Março de 2008_

* * *

_O meu nome é Sakura Li e estou com um grande problema!_

_Acho que estou apaixonada pelo meu irmão, Syaoran._

Outro dia recomeçava na ilha de Hong Kong. Estávamos no inicio do verão, por isso fazia bastante calor. E foi a fonte de calor que me acordou do meu belo sono. A forte luz solar que passava pelas janelas do meu quarto chegou até à minha cara.

_Trriii.._

Enquanto bochechava escutei o som do meu despertador. Espreguicei-me, e o despertador continuava a tocar.

-. Desliga isso! Há pessoas que querem dormir, sabias? – o meu _querido_ irmão apareceu à porta do meu quarto, enquanto bochechava, e mandei-lhe uma almofada (travesseiro) à cara – O que foi isto? Sakura?!

-. Essa é por entrares no meu quarto sem pedires autorização! – disse e fiz questão de lhe mandar um peluche à cara, que tinha perto da minha cama.

-. O que é isso Sakura? Deste que começaste a secundária estás muito esquecida comigo. Era até normal nós dormimos no mesmo quarto, quando éramos mais novos, lembraste? Quando eras pequena e tinhas pesadelos durante a noite, ias ter comigo pois não querias acordar os pais. – disse descontraído.

-. É diferente! Na altura tinha seis anos, agora tenho desaseis! – respondi com um intenso rubor no rosto.

-. Ah... o problema é esse...? Como se eu já não te tivesse visto... – mandei-lhe o peluche que tinha à minha mão e ouvi um 'ai' da parte dele – Ok, Sakura, ok! Eu vou-me embora! – saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, e eu respirei, aliviada.

Sai da cama e desliguei o despertador, mas antes de entrar na casa-de-banho (banheiro) que tinha no meu quarto, observei o sol pela janela do meu quarto.

-. Prepara-te para mais um dia, Sakura! – disse, tentado dar forças a mim mesma.

Algum tempo depois sai do meu quarto e andei pelos corredores até chegar à cozinha da Mansão Li. Sim, a minha família é de grande importância para Hong Kong. Pelo que parecia éramos bastante ricos, mas eu nunca me interessei por esses assuntos, até porque seria o meu _irmãozinho_ que iria tomar conta das empresas da família futuramente.

Eu? Talvez ficaria para dona de casa ou assim...

-. Ah! Wei! – corri até ao fiel mordomo da família Li e abracei-o, beijando uma das suas bochechas – Bom Dia! – cumprimentei alegremente.

-. Bom Dia, Sakura-san. – ele respondeu.

-. Ainda não chegou ninguém, né? – perguntei, um pouco nervosa.

-. Não, esteja descansada. Desta vez conseguiu preparar-se a tempo. – comentou com um sorriso.

-. Conseguiu chegar a tempo? – ouvi aquela _irritante_ voz e escutei como alguém batia palmas. Só podia ser ele – Meus parabéns, Sakura-sama! – e ouvi o seu riso logo a seguir.

-. Syao-ran-Li...! – a raiva parecia crescer a cada silaba que dizia, mas a chegada da nossa mãe fez com que eu aguentasse toda a raiva que tinha no meu interior.

-. O que foi pequena? – a minha mãe ainda tinha o velho hábito de me chamar de 'pequena', embora já não o fosse.

-. O Syaoran está a chatear-me! – disse, com um olhar furioso para o meu irmão.

-. Será que vocês dois nunca irão crescer? – a minha mãe disse.

-. Eu cresci, mas ela parece piorar com o passar da idade. Cada vez está mais rabugenta. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-. Rabugenta é a tua mãe! – disse com fúria – Ah! Desculpe, mãe! Sabe que não foi por mal.

-. Ah... Eu não irei meter-me nas vossas discussões. Acho elas sem sentido nenhum, mas com o tempo vocês irão dar valor um ao outro, assim como faziam quando eram pequenos. – disse, e eu fiquei curiosa pelas suas palavras.

-. O que fazíamos quando éramos pequenos? – perguntei, observando-a.

Ela pareceu surpreendida pela minha pergunta, mas no final apenas me respondeu – Nada minha filha, esquece o que te disse. – e saiu da cozinha, talvez para começar mais um dia como mulher do chefe da família Li.

-. Como sempre a mãe está cheia de mistérios. – _ele_ disse com um tom misterioso – Uhh...! Assustador...!

-. Kya! Não me assustes assim, Syaoran! – dei-lhe um pontapé numa das pernas.

-. Será que não sabes fazer mais nada senão agredires-me? – perguntou-me, sentindo a dor do meu chute.

-. Talvez por ser um bom passatempo. – disse, piscando o olho, divertida.

De certeza que ele iria disser algo, mas o som da campainha não o deixou nem sequer começar.

-. Devem ser elas! – disse, desesperada, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

-. Coma qualquer coisa, Sakura-san. – Wei pediu e eu reparei na mesa receada de diversas comidas.

-. Obrigado, Wei! – disse, como se com aquela pequena frase tivesse acabado de salvar o mundo, o meu mundo.

Peguei em pequenas porções de cada tipo de comida e tentei comer tudo aquilo o mais rápido que conseguia, até porque não queria que as minhas amigas me vissem naquele estado lastimável.

-. Ena! Qual será a próxima coisa que ela irá devorar? – o Syaoran disse, fingindo admiração. Como ainda tinha comida na boca a única coisa que podia fazer era chutar uma das suas pernas – Au! – reclamou – Porque será que Deus não me mandou uma irmã normal? Tinha que ser uma que só sabe chutar? – ouvi a sua oração e chutei-o novamente.

-. Oh! – ouvi e ao reconhecer a voz engoli a comida que ainda tinha dentro da minha boca – Porque será que sempre que eu vos vejo aos dois têm que estar a discutir?

-. Bom Dia Meilin! – cumprimentei alegremente.

-. Bom Dia. – disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas não parecia daquele normais, parecia um mais... malicioso? Talvez uma mistura disso...

-. Bom Dia. Se já chegaste quer disser que o _grupinho_ está todo lá na sala por isso adeus! – disse enquanto saia da cozinha e eu ficava surpreendida pela sua acção.

-. As meninas já chegaram. – Meilin disse ao observar-me – Vamos começar com o trabalho? – perguntou.

-. Claro! Claro! – disse – Eu vou contigo, mas sabes por que razão o Syaoran fugiu assim? – perguntei, observando as escadas que estavam um pouco mais à minha frente.

-. Claro! – piscou-me o olho – Se as meninas estão aqui significa 'perigo' para o primo, né? Não te lembras o que aconteceu na última vez? – perguntou-me.

-. Sim. – disse e a vontade de rir era maior, começando a rir sem parar – Acho que nunca o tinha visto tão assustado na vida. Foi hilariante! – disse, continuando a rir.

-. É por isso que ele fugiu delas. – Mei Ling também começou a rir.

O meu irmão, quando andava na mesma escola secundária que a minha, era bastante popular entre as raparigas (não levem a mal, mas é que cá 'raparigas' é a mesma coisa que 'meninas' ou 'moças'). Quando eu entrei para a secundária o Syaoran estava um ano mais à frente, no 11º ano e as colegas da minha turma tinham se 'apaixonado' por ele na primeira vez que o viram. E ao descobrirem que ele era meu irmão...! Foi uma autentica sessão de gritos e agora, cada vez que tenho um trabalho ou uma festa de aniversário ou algo do tipo, todas as minhas colegas querem que as escolha, por isso tenho que dar vez a cada uma. Desta vez calhou a três colegas, mas que parecia que também não iam ter minha sorte como as anteriores. Sempre que eu tinha alguma espécie de trabalho ou festa em casa o Syaoran era o primeiro a querer ficar bem longe dessas coisas de 'adolescentes'.

O problema foi que na última vez elas tinham perseguido-o – não me perguntem como elas descobriram onde ele estava – e não deixaram-no em paz até que, pelo menos, pudessem dar um beijo na sua cara. Sim, essas eram bastante 'assanhadas'.

Depois eu era a coitadinha que tinha que ficar a atura-las com as suas perguntas sobre o meu irmão. Era eu e a minha prima, Mei Ling. E se Deus quisesse estas não seriam tão 'assanhadas' como as anteriores e podíamos fazer o nosso trabalho em paz!

_Quem é que disse que não dá trabalho ter um irmão TDB?!_

* * *

-. Seria giro fazermos uma viagem ao Japão, né? – as aulas tinham terminado e eu, Mei Ling, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika estávamos a caminhar juntas.

-. Porque dizes isso? – Mei Ling perguntou, curiosa.

-. Só estava a perguntar, até porque a escola já está a terminar e talvez essa podia ser uma das nossas escolhas para a nossa viajem de finalistas, né? – Chiharu respondeu, nervosa.

-. Humm... – Naoko pensou – Acho que ela está a esconder alguma coisa... – disse.

-. Não, não! Não é nada! É que ontem estava a falar com o Takashi acerca disso e... – mas as meninas não a deixaram terminar.

-. Só podia ser o Takashi! – Mei Ling suspirou, como se já estivesse farta do assunto.

-. Não! – Chiharu estava envergonhada até à ponta dos cabelos – Mas ele me disse que a sua turma tinha decidido em conjunto que iriam viajar para o Japão. Só estava a pensar se a nossa turma também concordaria que a nossa viajem de finalistas fosse no Japão.

-. Sim, sim! – Rika disse – Só podia ser a turma do Takashi, a turmas da 'diversão'. Acho que eles foram a única turma que já decidiu qual será o destino que eles querem para a viagem de finalistas. Por exemplo, a nossa ainda nem sequer falou do assunto! – comentou.

-. Por isso é que estava a perguntar-vos se achavam uma boa ideia viajarmos para o Japão. – disse Chiharu, nervosa.

-. Japão? – perguntei por primeira vez.

-. Sim, achas uma boa ideia Sakura? – perguntou-me Chiharu.

-. A Sakura nasceu no Japão. – Mei Ling contou.

-. A sério? – Rika perguntou.

-. Sim, a minha mãe disse-me que tinha nascido nesse pais, durante uma das viajens que os meus pais fizeram, por isso o meu nome é 'Sakura', pois eles gostaram bastante das flores que existem nesse pais com este mesmo nome. – disse.

-. E qual é a flor? – Naoko perguntou.

-. Flores de Cerejeira. Parecem haver bastantes lá. – comentei – Era bom conhecer o pais em que nasci.

-. Boa! – Chiharu gritou – Se a maioria quer ir ao Japão então é para lá que iremos mesmo! – disse.

Eu ri pela alegria que Chiharu parecia transmitir naquele momento, mas parei quando reparei que alguém se beijava perto da minha casa.

-. Oh! – Rika pareceu admirada – Aquele não é o teu irmão, Sakura? – ela perguntou e eu pude reconhecer que era ele e... mais uma rapariga que não dava para ver daqui. Os dois estavam...

-. Ah! O antigo popular da escola tem uma namorada! – Naoko gritou – Porque não nos contaste Sakura?

-. Porque eu não sabia. – respondi com toda a sinceridade, sem deixar de observar aquela cena. Eu nunca pensei ver o meu irmão numa intimidade... daquelas.

-. Mas...! – Rika ficou sem fala enquanto olhava para os dois. Em poucos segundos o grupo todo observava cada gesto que eles faziam – Talvez seja uma curtição. Sabem como são os rapazes nesta altura.

-. Sim, devem estar apenas a curtir. Daqui a uns dois dias ele já deve estar livre outra vez. – Chiharu comentou num tom divertido, mas eu não achava graça nenhuma àquela cena. A maneira de que eles se beijavam...! Pareciam que se estavam a comer um ao outro, se me estou a fazer intender e essa imagem dava-me um certo nojo e também uma certa dor no coração.

-. Este Syaoran! – ouvi o suspiro de Mei Ling – Não muda mesmo! – sorriu.

Eu fiquei a pensar nas palavras de Mei Ling... será que ele já estivera desse modo com mais alguém? Era impossível pensar noutra imagem, pois apenas aquela já fazia-me sentir sensações bastante negativas.

-. _Acalma-te Sakura! Ele é apenas o teu irmão!_, pensei.

-. Seria bastante mal passar por eles, né? – a voz da Naoko tirou-me dos meus pensamentos absurdos.

-. Sim. Que tal irmos comer a algum lado? Podíamos ir a um café só para passar o tempo, que tal? – Rika sugeriu, tentando ser simpática ao ver a expressão no meu rosto.

-. Só porque tenho dois _espantalhos_ à frente da minha casa não significa que não possa entrar nela, né? – disse com convicção – Bem meninas, até amanhã! – despedi-me delas, mas reparei que a Mei Ling continuava ao meu lado, enquanto que o resto das meninas já estavam um bocado longe.

-. Vamos priminha! – Mei Ling abraçou-me pelo pescoço e disse com um grande sorriso – Vamos passar pelo furacão!

Eu não disse nada, apenas caminhei ao seu lado, agradecendo a sua companhia naquele momento.

Ia-mos nos aproximando cada vez mais deles, mas os dois pareciam tão _ocupados_ que nem notavam a nossa aproximação. De repente eu vi-os... aqueles dois olhos da cor de um âmbar que observavam-me com tanta admiração.

-. Sa... Sakura... – conseguiu disser – O que...

-. Olá 'nii-chan! – não disse mais nada, apenas passei por ele como se estivesse sozinho até àquele momento. Como se _ela_ não existisse. Mas ela existia, querendo ou não. Por sorte tinha a Mei Ling ao meu lado e mesmo ela não sabendo, ela dava-me forças para passar por eles de maneira diferente. Não gostava daquela imagem na minha mente, muito menos na vida real!

Eu sabia que ao passar dos anos a minha relação com o Syaoran tinha esfriado, mesmo não querendo. Acabamos por criar uma _barreira_ entre nós os dois sem sequer sabermos e quando descobrimo-la já era tarde de mais. Eu sabia que continuava a gostar do meu irmão, querendo ou não mais do que eu queria gostar, e ele de certeza que gostava de mim com a mesma intensidade que gostava quando tinha cinco anos.

_Era irritante esta sensação que percorria-me o corpo neste momento...!_

* * *

Uma semana passou deste o final da aulas, quem diria! Por sorte a maioria das turmas do 3º ano concordaram que a viagem de finalistas iria ser no Japão e aqui estávamos nós, à espera do avião que nos levaria para o pais do sol nascente...!

A maioria parecia emocionada e outros ansiosos. Haviam vários grupos de raparigas e rapazes em que cada grupo ficaria num quarto do hotel. Sim, tudo bem organizado!

À minutos atrás alguns familiares de cada estudante estavam a despedir-se pela última vez dos seus filhos, netos ou sobrinhos. A minha mãe tinha conseguido vir, sendo acompanhada por Wei. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada por o pai não aparecer, mas já tinha a noção que quase de certeza ele não poderia vir e tinha-me despedido dele no dia anterior. Fiquei muito decepcionada quando não vi o Syaoran. Ele tinha ficado um pouco 'obcecado' pela ideia de eu viajar a outro pais. Chegou, até, a tentar convencer a mãe de me proibir de ir àquela viajem, mas ela sabia que esse era o meu desejo por isso não deixou-se levar pelas palavras do meu irmão. Ela sabia que desejava conhecer o pais em que nasci, o Japão. De certo modo ela ficou nostálgica no momento em que lhe falei sobre o pais e disse-me que sentia bastantes saudades de visita-lo. De certeza o Japão seria um pais formidável de conhecer!

-. Sakura! – a Chiharu chamou-me – Já estão à nossa espera, vamos! – de acordo com os números de lugares que estavam no nosso bilhete de avião eu ficaria ao lado da Chiharu e ao lado do Takashi, o que significava que eu ia ficar no meio deles dois, o que significava ficar de 'vela', mesmo se eles ainda não fossem namorados, mas estava na cara que os dois gostavam um do outro, o pior é que nenhum tinha a coragem de disser ao outro que o amava.

Comecei a suar quando vi que o Takashi já estava no seu lugar, ao lado da janela do avião e uma desculpa passou pela minha mente.

-. Sabes Takashi. – comecei a disser quando estava prestes a sentar-me no meu lugar – Eu queria muito ficar ao pé da janela, sabes como é, para ver a vista e tal. – disse, tentando parecer sincera.

-. Desculpa Sakura, mas sabes que tens que sentar-te no lugar que o bilhete de avião diz, não dá. – ele disse, mas eu não desisti.

-. Por favor Takashi. – supliquei, já com a Chiharu atrás de mim, pronta a se sentar no seu lugar.

_O certo é que durante a viagem eu fiquei sentada no meio de dois enamorados._

* * *

-. O que iremos visitar primeiro? – Rika perguntou depois de beber um pouco do seu sumo de laranja.

Tínhamos aterrado numa cidade chamada Tomoeda e agora estávamos numa esplanada a aproveitar os primeiros minutos em que estávamos naquele pais. Aquela cidade parecia bastante calma e o sol brilhava intensamente. A primeira impressão: uma cidade alegre.

-. Eu vou buscar mais uma bebida para mim, alguém quer mais alguma coisa? – perguntei e todo o grupo pediu-me mais uma 'rodada'.

Depois de decorar todos os pedidos fui até ao balcão fiquei atrás de uma pessoa. _Que sorte_, pensei.

-. Desculpe. – ouvi uma voz feminina – Podia deixar-me passar, por favor? – reparei que a pessoa que estava à minha frente tentava equilibrar o tabuleiro que continha café, sumo e dois bolos sem que se derramasse.

-. Claro, claro. – disse, desviando-me para puder deixa-la passar.

-. Obrigado. – agradeceu e eu ainda observei-a durante algum tempo, mas o vendedor tirou-me dos meus pensamentos.

* * *

-. Eu sabia que devia ter ido fazer os pedidos. – um homem suspirou.

-. Eu sei fazer as coisas sozinha Touya, não preciso de ti para fazer tudo bem. – a rapariga que antes carregava uma bandeja sentou-se ao lado do homem que parecia ter uns 20 e poucos anos.

-. Eu sei que tu és capaz, Tomoyo, mas isso é um pouco excessivo, não achas? – Touya perguntou.

-. Claro que não! – sorriu – Que bom que arranjamos algum tempo, né? – mudou o tema da conversa.

-. Sim. – disse – Embora só tenha mais uma hora livre. – resmungou.

-. Devias ficar feliz por isso. – ele observou-a – Isso também significa que necessitam de ti no hospital.

-. É verdade. – passou a sua mão pelos cabelos sedosos azuis de Tomoyo.

-. Né... Touya... – começou a disse.

-. O que foi? – perguntou enquanto bebia um pouco do seu café.

-. Eu estava a pensar ir a Tokyo hoje, sabes como é, para ver a Torre. – disse timidamente.

-. Não. – respondeu.

-. Eu já sabia que ias responder isso. – suspirou.

-. Então se sabias porque perguntaste? – ele ficou curioso.

-. Queria pelo menos tentar. – respondeu – De toda a minha turma eu sou a única que fica as férias todas em casa, fechada como numa prisão.

-. Tu sabes que não é assim Tomoyo. – repreendeu-a – Assim que eu tirar umas férias eu...

-. E isso é quando? – ela perguntou – A minha mãe também diz sempre o mesmo! Mas acabo sempre por ficar todas as férias em casa.

-. Eu prometo-te que este ano vai ser diferente. – disse, mas ela não pareceu acreditar.

-. Vamos Touya, ainda tens que me deixar em casa. – disse, bebendo o seu sumo.

* * *

Estava a prestar atenção numa conversa o grupo estava a ter, mas, não sei porquê, revi aquela rapariga que antes levava uma bandeja com várias coisas. E ela estava com um rapaz...! Talvez estivessem num encontro amoroso, quem sabe...

-. O que estás a ver, Sakura? – Mei Ling perguntou-me com curiosidade.

-. Nada. – respondi, nervosa.

Senti-me intrigada por aquela rapariga. Ela fora a primeira japonesa com quem tivera um contacto directo, sem contar com alguns empregados do aeroporto ou hotel.

-. Onde iremos agora? – perguntou Rika, de repente.

-. Eu ouvi disser que há um parque aqui perto. Ele é bastante conhecido entre os habitantes de Tomoeda, talvez fosse bom passar-mos por lá, né? – Takashi sugeriu.

-. Boa ideia, Takashi. – disse Chiharu.

O que não estava à espera era que o Parque Rei Pinguim, como é chamado, fosse tão... alegre? Assim como a cidade. Achei tudo aquilo tão lindo. O pinguim gigante no centro e pinguins pequenos à volta do grande. Sentia-me uma criança naquele momento. Sentia-me tão criança que fui contra alguém, o que não estava à espera é que esse 'alguém' fosse a rapariga que eu vira antes, na esplanada.

-. Oh! Desculpe! – ela disse.

-. Você! – quase gritei e ela pareceu assustada no momento em que disse isso, mas logo começou a observar-me com alguma curiosidade.

-. Você é a rapariga de antes, a da esplanada? – perguntou-me e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Ah! Desculpe a indelicadeza. Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji. Prazer em conhece-la.

-. Eu sou Sakura Li. – disse – Venho de Hong Kong. Estou a passar férias nesta cidade com alguns amigos.

-. Ahh! – ela pareceu surpresa – Que sorte! Eu nunca posso ir para lado nenhum durante as férias. – comentou tristemente.

-. Não quer ir connosco, Daidouji? – perguntei realmente gostando da companhia daquela rapariga.

Tomoyo Daidouji vivia deste que nascera naquela cidade chamada Tomoeda, pelo que nos contou. Nas férias costumava ficar em casa na maioria das vezes por isso ficou contente quando nós perguntamos um sitio onde nós pudéssemos ir.

-. Que tal a Torre de Tokyo? – perguntou Tomoyo e todos nós observamo-la com vários pontos de interrogação na cabeça – Não me digam que nunca ouviram falar da Grandiosa 'Torre de Tokyo'? – ela parecia bastante surpreendidas e nós apenas negamos com a cabeça – Então se não conhecem é mesmo por aí que vamos começar! – ela disse, energética.

-. Onde fica a Torre de Tokyo? – perguntei com alguma timidez.

-. Então não é lógico?! Fica em Tokyo! – disse e o grupo deixou escapar um grande 'ahh'.

-. E Tokyo fica muito longe? – desta vez foi a Mei Ling que perguntou.

-. Humm... – Tomoyo pensou um pouco antes de responder – Talvez uma meia hora se formos de TGV. – respondeu.

-. Parece ser um pouco longe, mas já que vamos a Tokyo podemos aproveitar. – comentou Takashi.

-. Não te importas por fazeres de nossa 'guia'? – perguntei a Tomoyo.

-. Até faz bem sair. – respondeu-me – E eu era para ir à torre sozinha ou acompanhada, por isso...

-. Então podemos ir! – gritou Naoko que estava um pouco mais atrás.

-. Sim. E podemos ver a cidade pelo TGV, não? – Rika perguntou.

-. Claro. – Tomoyo respondeu.

Passamos o caminho a falar de vários assuntos com a Tomoyo. Ela contou-nos algumas coisas tradicionais do Japão que pareciam bem interessantes, mas acho que a visão que tinha deste uma das janelas captava-me ainda mais a minha atenção. Tokyo podia ser parecida a Hong Kong, mas algo era diferente, bastante diferente e por isso a aquela visão captava-me a atenção. Nesse momento desejei que fosse de noite, para saber como a cidade era nessa altura, se estava cheia de luzes com diferentes cores ou se eram luzes fracas, que chamavam pouco a atenção.

Algum tempo depois senti que o TGV parava assim como a imagem que passava diante dos meus olhos que na última meia hora não parava de se movimentar.

-. Sakura, vamos? – ouvi a voz da Mei Ling e respondi com um alegre 'sim' enquanto corria até os meus amigos.

Tomoyo guio-nos pela estação, até chegarmos à Torre de Tokyo. O que eu vi foi a última coisa que esperava ver. Ao vê-la recordei a Torrifel, em França, só por disser que esta tinha uma cor vermelha. Pelo que a Tomoyo dissera esta Torre é de grande importância para o japoneses...

Mas antes que nós pudéssemos entrar na Torre, ouvi o grito abafado de Tomoyo.

-. Touya! – ouvi e ela escondeu-se atrás de mim.

-. Tomoyo – um homem de uns vinte e poucos anos apareceu à minha frente – Eu vi-te, menina! Eu não te disse que não te queria aqui? – disse e Tomoyo parecia não fazer questão de sair do seu 'esconderijo' – E ainda por cima com desconhecidos? Sai detrás dessa... – mas ele parou quando os nosso olhares se cruzaram.

Eu não sabia quem era, mas a Tomoyo não parecia muito contente por o ver, mas depois lembrei-me do homem com quem a tinha visto anteriormente. Foi no momento em que ele me pegou pelo queixo e se aproximou de mim que eu deixei de pensar e até, talvez, de respirar. Os seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, mas uma mão separou a dele do meu queixo com alguma grosseria e a última voz que pensava ouvir naquele momento pairou pelo ar.

-. Deixa-a em paz. – ouvi a voz de Syaoran e não pude deixar de gritar:

-. Syaoran! – gritei, quase saltando para trás, mas não o cheguei a fazer – O que fazes aqui?! – perguntei, mas ele não parecia querer responder-me, pois continuava a observar o homem à minha frente. Reparei que ele ainda segurava a mão daquele que parecia chamar-se Touya, talvez com medo que ele fizesse algo, não?

Touya soltou a sua mão – Não precisas ficar com essa cara. Eu não ia fazer-lhe mal, apenas fiquei surpreendido pela cor dos seus olhos que eram da mesma cor que os da minha falecida mãe. – tentou justificar, mas a frieza nos olhos de Syaoran não tinha diminuído nem um pouco.

-. Ela não é a única com olhos verdes na terra, sabias? – Syaoran disse e eu pensei que ele tivesse passado das marcas com essa frase.

-. Eu já te disse que não fiz por mal. – disse Touya, começando a ser audível a raiva na sua voz.

-. Vamos Touya. – Tomoyo saiu detrás de mim e aproximou-se ao homem que lançava olhares pouco amigáveis para o meu irmão.

-. E tu irás explicar-me o porquê de estares aqui. – Touya sussurrou.

-. Claro, claro. – disse Tomoyo e voltou a observar o grupo – Espero voltar a vê-los.

-. Nós também Tomoyo! – Chiaru despediu-se pelo grupo.

Depois de já não ser visível nem a Tomoyo nem o Touya diante os meus olhos, voltei-me para o Syaoran que não tinha se movido nem num centímetro, e chutei a perna que estava mais próxima.

-. Au! Sakura! – ele reclamou – Eu salvo-te a vida e tu ainda me agrides? – ele disse, mas o meu olhar não se suavizou quando parou nos seus olhos.

-. E quem disse que eu precisava de um salvador? – perguntei, aproximando-me dos meus amigos da escola.

-. Sakura. – ouvi-o chamar-me.

-. O que foi? – perguntei sem me virar.

De costas eu não podia ser a sua expressão facial, mas a sua voz parecia triste – Nada, esquece.

Um tempo depois eu perguntei – Ele já foi embora?

-. Foste muito má com ele Sakura. – ouvi a voz de Chiharu – Ele saiu arrasado daqui. Até dava pena.

-. É para aprender! – disse, fingindo alegria. Eu não era tão desumana para que ao disserem-me isso eu respondesse com alegria. Ele era meu irmão, afinal. E por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar, ele era um irmão muito carinhoso para mim, talvez até mais que um irmão – Que tal visitarmos a Torre de uma vez por todas? – perguntei e ele afirmaram com a cabeça, um pouco incertos.

O resto do dia foi um autentico desastre. Ninguém parecia apreciar aquela visita guiada pela Torre de Tokyo, embora ela merecesse. Takashi bem tentava animar um pouco as coisas com as suas mentiras e Chiharu ajudava, mas os risos não vinham do grupo todo, pelo menos de mim não veio nenhum.

Os meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça! O que é que o Syaoran estava a fazer alí? Porquê que ele tinha aparecido tão de repente e ainda por cima aparecer daquele jeito? A minha cabeça era uma confusão! Claro que estava contente por o ver, mas o que ele fez não estava certo e por isso tinha reagido com ele daquela forma...

_Talvez... amanhã fosse melhor..._

* * *

_Sakura... Sakura..._

Será que nem a dormir _ele_ podia deixar-me em paz?! Claro que no fundo do meu coração eu até sentia uma espécie de saudade de ele me chamar daquele tom... carinhoso...

_Sakura... Sakura..._

Continuei a ouvir a sua voz e por um momento uma sensação de alivio se apoderou de mim. Ouvir a sua voz fazia-me sentir serena e calma, como se estivesse num lugar tranquilo, como o Paraíso. Continuei a dormir, sendo cada vez mais audível o som da sua voz. Era incorrecto pensar neste tipo de coisas. Ele era meu irmão, não é? Amor entre irmãos era pecado, né? Então por que razão eu pecara, por que razão me apaixonara pelo meu irmão? Não era uma santa, mas muito menos uma pessoa com uma longuíssima lista de pecados. Por que razão teria que pecar _daquela_ forma? Por que razão eu tive que me apaixonar por _ele_? Até porque... o que eu sentia por ele era amor, né? Adorava tudo nele. A sua forma de 'sei tudo', o seu sorriso que me tinha mostrado tantas vezes, a sua expressão facial quando está zangado, tudo, gosto de tudo nele! Mas sinto que não gosto como irmão, mas sim como algo mais, algo maior e mais profundo...

_Sakura... Sakura..._

Era tão bom ouvir a sua voz – também gostava disso nele – principalmente agora que estava a pensar seriamente neste assunto. Afinal, como eu reagiria se o visse agora à minha frente?

-. Sakura! – um grito despertou-me e eu nem tive tempo pensar, pois quando reparei quem era a pessoa que estava ao meu lado senti um calor por todo o meu corpo e podia apostar que a minha cara estava completamente vermelha... de vergonha!

-. Sy, syaoran...! – gritei, pelo susto.

-. Também não precisas ficar assim. – disse Syaoran, tapando um dos seus ouvidos – A tua voz chega a ser irritante.

-. A minha voz não é irritante! – gritei, zangada.

-. É sim quando gritas como fizeste ainda à pouco. Como ela é aguda parece que uma pessoa fica surda ao ouvi-la. – justificou.

-. Estúpido! – disse, ainda zangada.

-. Eu não sou estúpido, apenas estou a disser a verdade. – respondeu.

-. E posso saber o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

-. Parece que os teus amigos te deixaram sozinha. – ele comentou, num tom divertido, e foi nesse momento que me lembrei que compartia aquele quarto com a Mei Ling, mas nem rasto dela.

-. Mei Ling? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ia haver silencio em resposta.

-. Ela não está. – disse Syaoran e eu olhei-o com cara de poucos amigos – O que foi? Eu não obriguei-a a sair do quarto. Ela saiu porque quis! – começou a defender-se antes que eu própria formulasse a pergunta.

-. Tudo bem. – disse – Mas o que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei, verdadeiramente curiosa.

-. Vamos sair, logicamente. – disse calmamente.

-. O quê?! – quase gritei.

-. O que foi Sakura? Não me digas que já não gostas do teu irmão para não queres sair com ele. – disse fingindo tristeza.

-. Não é isso, tu sabes. – por mais que soubesse que aquela expressão era falsa não conseguia deixar de pensar em algo que pudesse fazer senti-lo melhor.

-. Então vem! – disse, puxando os meus lençóis e segurando-me, carregando-me até à porta da casa-de-banho (banheiro), onde me largou – Agora a menina vai tomar um banho enquanto eu fico à espera de vossa senhoria. E nem penses em demorar muito tempo, ouviste?

-. Sim senhor, chefe! – brinquei e a sua expressão contorceu-se de raiva.

-. Sa-ku-ra...! – disse, lentamente, cada uma das silabas do meu nome com alguma raiva na voz.

-. Eu já estou a ir! Já estou a ir! – entrei na casa-de-banho (banheiro), fechando a porta rapidamente.

Aquele dia parecia _único_. Há muito, muito tempo que não tinha uma _intimidade_ daquelas dimensões com o meu irmão. E era bom, sentia-me livre e por mais que não quisesse pensar, senti que este dia tinha sido como o meu 'primeiro encontro'. Sim, nunca tinha saído com um rapaz e eu sempre pensei que o Syaoran nunca tinha saído com uma rapariga, até ver _aquela_ rapariga. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora!

De manhã vimos os vários pontos turísticos na capital do Japão. Dêmos grandes caminhadas, pois queríamos ver cada pedaço da cidade e conhecia-se melhor andando do que num taxi ou TGV. Na hora de almoço fizemos uma paragem no centro comercial de Tokyo e provamos alguns pratos nacionais, sem ser o famoso 'shushi'.

À tarde tentamos 'conhecer' o ritmo da capital, visitando vários sítios como lojas, cafés e até passamos por escolas, mas claro que não podemos entrar, apenas víamos pela parte de fora. Acho que foi nessa altura em que me diverti mais. Passamos por um parque e encontramos dois irmãos que eram uma fofura! Estivemos algum tempo a brincar com os dois, o que fez com que ganhasse algumas nódoas na roupa, mas não me importava, gostava de brincar com crianças. Essa brincadeira fez com que eu e o Syaoran nos juntássemos mais.

Despedimo-nos daquelas crianças que já nos tratavam por 'irmãos mais velhos' e com um sorriso no rosto continuamos o nosso caminho.

Agora, ao ver o pôr-do-sol naquela colina parecia um autentico encontro amoroso. Estávamos abraçados, eu apoiava a minha cabeça no seu ombro enquanto ele apoiava a sua cabeça no topo da minha cabeça. Devia ser um quadro bastante amoroso, com nós os dois a observarmos o pôr-do-sol japonês.

-. Sakura... – ouvi a voz do meu irmão e eu observei os olhos que eu tanto... amava? Ele observava-me, também.

Os nossos rostos estavam tão perto... Não! Não penses nisso Sakura! Pareces uma adolescente apaixonada!

_Mas é o que eu sou... Apaixonada pelo meu próprio irmão... quem diria!_

Continuei a observa-lo, mas por alguma razão eu reparava que o seu rosto estava cada vez mais perto do meu. Mas o que...?

Ao sentir uns lábios colarem nos meus eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa pela sua acção. Era ele que me guiava, pois eu estava surpresa de mais para corresponder.

-. Desculpa, desculpa. – ouvi a sua voz ao separa-se dos meus lábios – Esquece o que aconteceu agora. – disse-me.

-. Como queres que eu esqueça o que acabou de acontecer entre nós? – perguntei horrorizada, e ele pareceu surpreendido. Colocou as suas mãos no meu rosto e ficamos a observarmo-nos durante algum tempo, até que uma onda de calor passou pelo nosso corpo e foi irresistível beijar-nos com desespero, como se não houvesse amanhã. Aquilo era tão _forte_ que tive que separar-me bruscamente dele para puder recuperar o ar que tinha perdido com aquele beijo. Senti as suas mãos nas minhas costas, aproximando-me mais dele, mas não interrompi-o.

-. Sya.. o... ran... – respirei com dificuldade ao reparar no que ele me fazia.

-. Sakura... – chamou-me e eu observei-o com alguma dificuldade – Tu sabes porque razão eu estou a fazer-te isto? – perguntou e eu reparei que a sua voz estava a começar a ficar roca.

-. Talvez... – disse com timidez, mas tomei coragem para disser o seguinte – Mas eu sei a razão para ter-te correspondido de igual forma.

Isso pareceu surpreende-lo, mas não parou o momento em que apenas existíamos eu e ele.

-. Diz-me a tua razão, Sakura. Quem sabe seja a mesma que a minha... – disse, começando a notar a malícia na sua voz.

-. A... amor... – eu queria disser, mas as suas mãos dificultaram-me o trabalho.

Ao disser a minha _razão_ senti novamente os seus lábios contra os meus, mas desta vez o beijo não era tão violento.

-. Eu sempre te amei. – ouvi o seu sussurro contra os meus lábios e pareceu que naquele momento o meu coração se abria, saindo dele milhões de sentimentos. Sentia-me plenamente feliz...!

_Embora seja um pecado... _

_Embora seja visto como imoral..._

_A realidade é que nós nos amamos e nada disso irá mudar, né?_

_Ou será que a moralidade das pessoas à nossa volta será mais forte, não dando uma chance ao nosso amor...?_

_Apenas quero ser feliz com ele, agora que sei da verdade, agora que sei que ele corresponde os meus sentimento...!_

* * *

**CONTINUA (este também será um 'two-shorts', para a semana trarei a continuação desta história de incesto! o/)**

* * *

_Terminado às 17:55:16 de 8 de Abril de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Ahh...! Gostaram da história? Talvez um pouco 'simples', né?

Bem, isto deve umas alterações enormes. Agora quem faz o papel de Touya é o Syaoran e o que faz o papel de Syaoran é o... Touya? Estou a falar naquela parte da história em que o Touya encontra a Tomoyo na Torre de Tokyo! Acho que aqui não é normal ler fics do casal TomoyoxTouya, né? É tudo EriolxTomoyo, né? Pois onde eu costumo ler existem tanto fics TxE como TxT... Pensei que seria engraçado utilizar este casal, o que acharam?

Eu gostei bastante da parte em que o Syaoran 'salvou' a Sakura do Touya! XD Acho que foi uma das minhas cenas favoritas neste two-short! Vocês também gostaram? E a última parte em que eles estavam a ver o por-do-sol...! +.+

Nesta história ouvimos falar do pai do Syaoran! Talvez ele tenha mais participação na próxima e última parte! Ho, ho, ho! XD Não, não sou o pai natal! u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Sim! Eu também adoro este drab! +.+ A sério! As coisas que eles dizem, os beijos, tudo!

Sim, tens razão, o beijo mostra o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro, embora nesse drab a Sakura não gostar dele.

Sim, tem algo a ver com o Syaoran no anime, mas essa 'história' é tipo uma adaptação de uma história verídica, dizendo assim.

Essa não sabia, por acaso podemos utilizar várias frases e uma era esse 'olá, posso entrar', para cumprimentar primeiro a pessoa e depois pedir para entrar, eu acho.

Sim, o Zero quer destruir a britânia e ajuda os japoneses porque eles também querem a destruição da britânia, né?

Eu não gostei muito das imagens do 2 episódio de r2 porque uma coisa que eu gostava no Lelouch é que ele gostava verdadeiramente do Suzaku como amigo e confiava nele – principalmente no inicio do anime – e com essa entrega ao imperador foi como se o Suzaku traísse essa amizade que o Lelouch tinha por ele só para puder fazer parte dos Knight Round... Vender o proprio amigo, mesmo estando com raiva dele... não gostei... u.u

Hee! Prince of Tennis! o/ Simplesmente A-D-O-R-O! +.+ Acabei de ver o final do manga! Y-Y Muito bom! :D Nesse anime tens algum casal? Eu, concerteza, acho muito fofo RyoSaku! +.+ Ela fica tão fofa quando está com o Ryoma-sama! XD Ai, ai! O amor e a timidez! +.+

Evangelion! o/ Adoro! :D Embora nesse não tenho nenhum casal favorito! XD

Bleach estou a ver, ainda...

Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? Que tipo de anime é 'YuYu Hakushô'? É que eu vi umas coisas ontem e deu-me a impressão que esse anime é tipo 'shomen ai' ou yaoi.

Sim, tsubasa é d+! +.+ Muito bom e com o Kuropun sempre tão 'divertido' faz o anime ser ainda mais engraçado! XD

Beijos!! :D

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Sim, cada vez maior! XD

Eu não sei o que aconteceu na sexta ou no sábado, no msn.

Durante a semana – o que significaria quarta! XD – eu lembrei-me que estava ocupada na sexta por isso não poderia aparecer no msn, então na quinta eu fui ver o fogo de artificio que houve em comemoração ao 25 de Abril com umas amigas e nesse dia tinha instalado o msn no telemóvel e como ia ficar acordada até à 1 ou 2 da manhã eu pensei que fosse um bom dia para falar contigo no msn, por causa da diferença de horários. O que aconteceu é que eu me esqueci que tu própria disseste-me que costumava estar 'offline' e no telemóvel não podia comunicar contigo estando offline, então não consegui falar contigo. Sexta, como cá é feriado, estive com o msn ligado praticamente o dia todo. O mais engraçado é que eu tinha ido dormir nesse dia à meia noite e vinte e tal minutos, mas tu começaste a falar comigo pelo msn à meia noite e 32 minutos. É que agora há um cartão de telemóvel em que no primeiro mês podes mandar mensagem e falar grátis e sem limites então eu e as minhas amigas arranjamos um para cada uma e agora falamos umas com as outras e estive a falar com uma no telemóvel até à meia noite e dez ou assim e estive a ver se estavas no msn e depois fui dormir. Eu continuei online porque era no telemóvel e eu não terminei a minha sessão. Concluindo: grande confusão! No sábado esperei que aparecesses e quando tentei falar contigo não respondias e como eu já estava com bastante sono acabei mesmo por adormecer – eu nem tinha dado conta! XD E agora estou eu a falar sem parar! XD

Sobre o review: Sim! E adoro este drab, talvez porque tenha bastante a ver comigo! XD Sim, esqueçam a timidez! Foi lindo como ele lhe pediu! +.+ Por acaso eu escrevi este 'drab' em dezembro... É que este 'drab' era um dos capítulos daquela fic sobre amor entre amigos da qual eu estava a falar-te e este capitulo era um bem lá para a frente e eu adorei mesmo como ele ficou! +.+ Não pude resistir em pô-lo aqui, é por isso que também tinha a letra da música! XD Mas quem nota mais que o meu nivel de escrita vai aumentado ao longo das fics que eu escrevo sou mesmo eu. Comparando as minhas primeiras fics com estas... acho que nem tem comparação! XD

Sim, acho que tens razão, mas eu não acho que seja daquelas que escreve GRANDES capitulos e acho raro isso algum dia acontecer! XD Mas nunca se pode disser 'nunca', né? ;D

Sim, há Syaoran de diferente maneiras para todas! XD Tipo, 'rapariga de programa' é uma rapariga que trabalha na televisão, né? Como cá dizem que é uma coisa má, eu pensei que fosse mesmo.

Au! Vocês também utilizão o 'vós sois'!

Eu também não gosto muito disso, mas parece que por qualquer coisinha eles começam logo a disser asneiras! u.u Por acaso quando eu era pequena e 'descobri' a palavra 'de nada' eu não conseguia parar de disse-la pois gostava faze-lo. Mesmo se fosse eu a disser 'obrigado' eu lembro-me que também costumava disser 'de nada' pela pessoa! XD Pelo menos não foram asneiras! XD

Pois a mim, no inicio pois agora já os tenho na linha – XD – o mais velho batia-me e o mais novo imitava-o, o que significava que batiam os dois! u.u Por acaso tenho uma amiga que é mesmo 'anti-crianças' e ainda bem que ela é filha única! XD

Hee! Presente durante a gravidez! XD Ainda falta muito para falar em casamento! XD

Sim, em Tsubasa o Syaoran sofre muito, mas isso dá até penas e faz com que nós desejar-mos que a Sakura recupere logo a memoria e que os dois se cassem e tenha muitos filhos e vivam felizes para sempre! Bem, isso já não é bem um drama! XD

Ainda bem que te envenenei com Code Geass! XD Isso significa que realmente gostaste! o/ Ai! O 17 episódio! Isso significa que já sabes o que realmente aconteceu ao pai do Suzaku, né? u.u Sim, eu também sempre gostei mais do Suzaku do que do Lelouch, mas ele apenas quer se vingar do pai e criar um mundo melhor para s sua irmã, claro que há aquelas alturas que ele 'passa-se da cabeça', completamente! XD Quando acabares de ver o 2 episódio de CG R2 eu logo te conto o porquê – que por acaso disse à resposta da Ma Ling Chan neste 'drab'! XD

Bem, se já chegaste ao episódio 23... eu queria perguntar-te o que achaste... senão eu não posso comentar. Se calhar já viste até o 3 – ou 4 – episódio de CG R2.

Ah! Eu acho que a Sakura é bastante – utilizando uma expressão do Syaoran – tonta para pensar nisso e por isso ter ciumes! XD Nem eu pensei nisso! OoO

É exactamente como eu! O/ Vamos formar um clube para 'pessoas que falam super rápido'! XD

Pois, eu iria adorar! Y-Y Eu acho que os tipos de eventos de cá são mais do estilo karaoke e comprar algumas coisas acerca de animes/mangas... Ai vocês vêem episódios de anime, né?

Sobre isso eu não acredito naquilo que 'gatos pretos dá azar' até porque eu A-D-O-R-O gatos...! +.+ Cães o quê...! Os gatos é que são fofos! +.+ E sempre que vejo um gato preto é como se fosse um gato como os outros e mesmo assim eu acho que eles não são completamente pretos, acho que são daqueles castanho mesmo escuro que parece preto. Que eu ache eles nunca me deram azar! XD

Iii! Deste quinta o calor surgiu e por agora parece que ele não quer ir embora! XD É bom utilizar mangas curtas de vez enquanto! :D Já estava farta de casados grossos e vento forte! XD

Eu sou viciada em chocolate, a sério! Que coisa aquela do 'o chocolate engorda', nada disso! Eu não consigo viver sem ele! +.+ Embora eu não goste de chocolate preto! Argh! XD Muito amargo.

Eu também costumo fazer isso: fazer wallpapers – umas coisa que adoro fazer –, escrever um capitulo e ler um fanfic. Costuma ser assim a maioria das vezes ou então em vez de ler um fanfic é ver algum episódio de algum anime! XD Sobre os clones de Sakura e Syaoran estás a falar de Tsubasa, né? :D Embora já não leia anedotas à bastante tempo e por isso não sei se há muitas ou poucas, mas há anedotas acerca de brasileiros, cá também. Era de se esperar, né? u.u

O que querias disser com 'o que é fulgo?'. Se fosse folgo eu sabia disser o que é, mas fulgo não estou a ver...

Afinal ficaram em 13 páginas, mas se me forçasse mais de certeza que haviam mais páginas! u.u Sim, temos que falar de CODE GEASS!! o/ Tipo, vocês só tem aulas de manhã ou assim na vossa escola? Quem me dera ter tardes livres! u.u Eu só tenho duas tardes livres embora já esteja no 10º ano, até porque a partir desse ano temos menos disciplinas e por isso temos mais tempo livre, mas mesmo assim no ano passado também tinha duas tardes livres por isso não há diferença de um ano para o outro! u.u Mas também há quem não tenha nem manhãs nem tardes livres!

Beijos!! o/

PS. Também é engraçado pensar que quando aqui já é umas seis da tarde aí ainda devem ser umas duas da tarde.

* * *

**Sofia: **Por acaso estão a pedir muitas continuações para o terceiro drab e quem saiba vou mesmo fazer uma continuação dele, mas primeiro tenho que ter alguma idéia ou então faço uma especie de 'epilogo', que tal?

Obrigado pelo review(s)! :D

Beijos!

PS. Vi agora os teus outros reviews! XD Obrigado! o/ Por acaso fiz o 8º drab inspirado no episódio 23 de Code Geass! Y-Y Adoro aquele casal! +.+ O anime é muito bom (fazer publicidade ao anime! XD)

* * *

**Camilaa-chan': **Não faz mal, eu percebo! O que é bom é que agora já está tudo bem! n.n Eu não me importo de esperar pela resposta do teu review, mas fico com curiosidade (por acaso sou bastante curiosa! XD)

Obrigado! o/ É por isso que eu gosto de ser filha unica! XD Mas acho fofo quando à raparigas com irmãos mais velhos - não sei se é o teu caso -, acho que faz-me lembra CCS! +.+

Beijos!! :D

**Vivx:** Sim... porque será que toda a gente o achou atiradiço no último drab...! u.u Quando eu escrevia devia estar a pensar em outras coisas, porque eu não queria transmitir isso! XD Mas tudo bem...

Eu acho que a história de irmãos está um pouco esquecida, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu nesta primeira parte, mas não podia acabar sem ter um beijo deles os dois, né? u.u É para dar piada à coisa...

Beijos!! :D

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Por acaso eu fiz-a pensando que ela não gostava mesmo dele - inspirado na vida real! XD

Ela queria dar-lhe o seu primeiro beijo porque houve uma confusão no passado, ele sempre gostou dela - quando se conheceram, na universidade - e no final da mesma ele dize-lhe e ela acabou por lhe dar uma oportunidade mesmo não gostando dele. Os dois foram para Hong Kong e aquilo nem parecia namoro, depois ela fugiu porque não aguentava e alguns anos depois reencontram-se e ela começa a namorar um colega de trabalho por causa do 'inevitavel' só que ela acha que era ele quem merecia o seu 1º beijo, por isso o deu...

Quando eu publicar, finalmente, este fic já sabes a história toda, mas ok! XD

Beijos!! :D

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Vocês irão ter uma surpresa na proxima parte...! XD**

**PS.2. Tenho torneiro de ténis nesta semana, desejem-me sorte! /o\**


	11. Drab 11 Amor entre Irmãos Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Yo... Minna? (Eu esforço-me para que em cada nota de autora inicial diga o mesmo de maneira diferente! XD 'Yo Minna'!)

Aqui estou, outra vez, com a Parte II desta história 'Amor entre Irmãos'! :D

Depois de ler muito RyoSaku – XD – eu finalmente decidi escrever esta segunda parte! XD Estava a ver que ela nunca mais saia! u.u

**¡¡ARRIBA EL RYOSAKU!!**

**\o/ – XD**

**(Isto é uma campanha dos escritores na Categoria 'Prince of Tennis'. Passem a palavra! XD)**

**Já agora...**

**¡¡ARRIBA EL KAMUIKOTORI!!**

**\o/ – XD**

**(Esta campanha fui eu que inventei agora, pode ser que ganhe adeptos. Passem a palavra! XD)**

**Já agora que estamos a falar em campanhas...**

**¡¡ARRIBA SYAORAN!! Y ERIOL TAMBIEN**

**XD – Eu não entendo o gosto destas meninas, mas em fim... u.u Mas também não estou a dizer que ele são feios...**

**(A campanha na realidade é esta 'Syaoran e Eriol são os mais Sexys', mas é para combinar com o resto das campanhas! XD Ah! Já me ia esquecendo... Passem a palavra! XD)**

Poderia ficar aqui o dia inteiro a criar 'campanhas' mas para não perdermos muito tempo vou apenas disser: vejam o quinto episódio de Code Geass R2! o/ +.+ E já agora vejam xxxHolic também! XD

Coff, coff! Chega de publicidade porque daqui a nada estou a pedir para também verem X1999 e Prince of Tennis! XD Eu estou mesmo a ficar sem assunto para as notas iniciais... u.u

... (um dia depois) ...

Já riram o bastante, então vamos ao fic! XD – o/

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 11 – Amor entre Irmãos – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:03:13 de 3 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

_Parecia um sonho..._

_Um sonho que por um momento pensei que fosse inalcançável, mas agora ao vive-lo..._

_... eu sei – agora – que todo o meu passado foi um sonho e só agora, apenas agora, tinha acordado no meu verdadeiro e alcançável mundo..._

'

**(Syaoran)**

'

-. **H**ey, vamos? – perguntei, reparando nas estrelas que já tinham alcançado o céu, assim como a lua que brilhava intensamente. Mas ao não opter resposta rodei o olhar para que o seu rosto me fosse visível, acabando por me dar conta que ela adormecera com a sua cabeça encostada ao meu ombro direito. Decidi não acorda-la e tentei separar-me dela sem que esta acordasse. Ao ver que ela estava realmente a dormir – e conhecendo como eu a conhecia ela tinha um sono pesado – carreguei-a até algum posto de TGV para que chegasse-mos mais rapidamente a casa.

Quando estava a chegar à porta do seu hotel eu senti que ela se movia e acabou por acordar nos meus braços. Uma sensação desconhecida passou pelo meu corpo.

-. Syaoran... o que...? – ouvi o seu sussurro. Via-se tão linda assim, sonolenta. Não resisti e beijei a sua boca por um segundo – Oh...! – escudei quando afastei o meu rosto do dela – Não foi um sonho? – perguntou-me com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Eu apenas sorri de alegria, de uma alegria que só começara a sentir à momentos atrás.

-. Porque razão pensavas que estavas a sonhar? – perguntei, fingindo inocência. Desejava ouvir a sua resposta.

-. Põe-me no chão. – foi a resposta que ouvi. Bem, aquilo não parecia ser a resposta à minha pergunta, mas mesmo assim coloquei-a no chão. Instantes depois doía-me a perna.

-. Sakura! – gritei – Porque fizes-te isso? – perguntei, reparando como ela movimentava o seu corpo até ao elevador mais próximo. Como esperava, não recebi uma resposta e o único que pude fazer foi segui-la.

Quando nós entramos no elevador ouvi, finalmente, a sua resposta – Para a próxima vez não me olhes assim, Syaoran. – a sua expressão estava dura – Eu sei bem o que _aquele_ tom significa. – disse-me e pensei naquele momento que ninguém me conhecia tão bem como a Sakura. Aproximei-me, encurralando-a num dos lados do elevador, e beijei o seu rosto, sem tocar nos seus lábios. Ao afastar-me percebi que o seu olhar tinha se suavizado e sorri.

_Desta vez já não sentira aquela familiar dor na perna._

'

**(Sakura)**

'

**A** porta do elevador tinha-se aberto, e por mais que eu não quisesse o Syaoran afastou-se. Acompanhou-me até à porta do meu quarto, onde trocamos mais um beijo caloroso e logo entrei, deixando-me cair pela porta.

-. Sakura? És tu? – ouvi a voz da Mei Ling e tentei recompor-me. Eu não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito... apaixonada... até porque ninguém podia saber do meu romance, nem mesmo a Mei Ling.

-. Sim! – disse, começando a andar. A Mei Ling aparecera instantes depois. Mesmo a tempo, pensei.

-. Estava a ficar preocupada. – comentou – Já é quase meia noite.

-. Meia noite?! – praticamente gritei e olhei as horas no meu relógio. 23:37 Pelo menos ainda não era meia noite...

-. Para disser a verdade já estava a pensar o pior do Syaoran. – Mei Ling continuou.

-. O Sya... Syaoran? – perguntei, começando a ficar assustada.

-. Claro! Não foi com ele que passaste o dia? – perguntou-me e reparei que ela estava a começar a desconfiar. Porque tinha que dividir o quarto logo com a Mei Ling?!

-. Claro, claro! – disse, tentando não parecer tão nervosa como eu realmente estava – É que eu nem reparei que era tão tarde. – disse, tentando convence-la.

-. Sim... De certeza que está tudo bem Sakura? – perguntou-me e eu não consegui para de rir nervosamente. Começava a ser irritante!

-. Claro, claro! – disse – Eu já volto! – corri directamente para a casa de banho (banheiro) e fechei a porta o mais depressa que conseguia. Ficaria alí nem que fosse a noite toda.

_A Mei Ling não demoraria muito tempo a adormecer, né?_

* * *

**N**o dia seguinte acordei, recebendo uma chamada da minha mãe que dizia que estava hospedada num hotel em Tokyo, assim como o pai e o Syaoran. Nesse momento tinha me lembrado que me esquecera que lhe perguntar o porquê de ele estar no Japão. Pois agora já não necessitava de uma resposta para essa pergunta.

A minha mãe tinha dito que o meu irmão iria me buscar uma hora depois daquele telefonema. Parecia que o assunto era sério. Bastante sério.

A minha mãe não pareceu ficar satisfeita até eu lhe jurar que estaria pronta no momento em que o Syaoran chegasse. Desligou com o coração mais calmo.

Uma hora depois ouvi o som da campainha. Sabendo que era o Syaoran, dei os últimos retoques no meu rosto e cabelo. Olhei uma última vez ao espelho antes de abrir a porta e o ver prestes a tocar, novamente, à campainha.

-. Estava a começar a ficar preocupado. – comentou e sorriu, acariciando a minha face com uma das suas mãos.

-. Desculpa, estava a terminar de me vestir. – disse, como desculpa, e desta vez ele pareceu acreditar.

-. Tudo bem. – continuou a sorrir. Beijou-me antes de sairmos do quarto de hotel.

-. Onde vamos? – perguntei, realmente curiosa.

-. Segredo. – piscou-me um olho.

_Seja qual for o lugar em que iremos, deste que esteja ao seu lado sei que tudo ficara bem, né?_

'

**(Syaoran)**

'

**E**stávamos a caminho do lugar que a minha mãe pedira par eu a levar. Eu sei que a minha mãe tem os seus mistérios, mas algumas vezes parece que exagera.

A Sakura cantava uma canção que passava naquele momento na rádio, _Suzaku no Sora_, e parecia bastante feliz ao faze-lo. E eu adorava ouvir o som da sua voz. No meio da música ela pareceu perceber que ela o centro das minhas atenções e logo uma cor rosada apareceu no seu rosto no mesmo momento em que ela parava de cantar.

-. Por que paraste? – perguntei – Eu gosto de ouvir o som da tua voz. Canta. – ela pareceu um pouco incerta do que fazer ou não fazer. Acabou por ficar calada durante o resto do caminho.

_É por isso que algumas vezes odiava a sua timidez._

* * *

**C**hegamos algum tempo depois e a Sakura pareceu surpreendida.

-. De certeza que é aqui? – perguntou-me.

-. Claro! Eu nunca erro! – disse de forma arrogante, mas acabei por sorrir ao ver que ela tinha ficado zangada por falar dessa forma – Está bem, está bem! Tu sabes que a mãe é misteriosa, por isso ela precisa de falar num sitio misterioso. É a única razão para querer falar num lugar como este.

-. Sim... Um cemitério? Por acaso a mãe esqueceu-se que eu odeio filmes de terror. – perguntou-me com ironia.

-. Não te preocupes! Eu estou contigo e por isso não tens nada a temer. – disse, fazendo um gesto com ambas as mãos, como se mostrasse uma fita invisível no ar.

-. É por isso que eu tenho medo. – a clássica resposta para a minha declaração de super herói.

-. Há, há, há! Deixa-me rir. – disse ironicamente.

-. Ainda bem que achaste piada. – sorriu.

Beijaria-a alí se não fosse pelo pequeno pormenor dos nossos pais estarem a escassos metros de onde nós estávamos. Segurei na sua mão e ambos nos aventuramos entre os túmulos. Parecia um autentico labirinto.

Utilizando as dicas que a minha mãe me dera acabei por chegar a uma lápide onde ambos, a minha mãe e o meu pai, estavam em pé, a nossa espera, acho eu.

-. Pai! – Sakura abraçou-o, fazendo o mesmo à minha mãe logo a seguir. Podia disser que a Sakura era mais ligada aos nossos pais do que eu.

-. Olá pequena. – disse-lhe. Mesmo que anos e anos passassem acho que os meus pais nunca perderiam a mania de a chamarem de 'pequena'.

-. Estava com tantas saudades! – disse – A parte mais difícil de viajar é ficar longe de vocês.

-. Nós também, nós também. – a minha mãe disse e eu notei que ela parecia querer chorar.

-. E o que queriam falar? – a Sakura finalmente perguntou o que eu tinha pensado deste aquele estranho pedido da minha mãe. Ao ouvir a pergunta, automaticamente o sorriso da minha mãe desapareceu e eu pensei que pela primeira vez a via nesse estado lastimável. Mas o meu pai não mudou em nada a sua expressão.

-. Nós queríamos contar-vos uma história. – o meu pai começou. Deste quando ele contava histórias – Uma história muito antiga.

-. Sim. – a minha mãe concordou – Havia um arqueólogo que um dia recebeu um convite para fazer parte de uma equipa de Arqueólogos que entrariam no famoso Túmulo de Tutankhamon. Por ser de grande importância e um dos faraós mais importantes ele deve que mudar-se para o Egipto durante um tempo incerto. Levou a sua esposa consigo mas deixou o seu filho pequeno com o avó da sua esposa. Assim ele passou dois anos a trabalhar numa importante pesquisa. Depois ele voltou para o Japão, juntamente com a sua esposa que estava grávida de oito messes, mas não adivinharam que um incidente ocorresse no regresso a casa. Actualmente os seus corpos descansam

junto as estas duas lápides.

-. Mas por que razão... a mãe nos contou essa história? – Sakura se pronunciou primeiro.

-. É que... – a minha mãe estava indecisa – O bebé sobreviveu Sakura e 17 anos depois o bebé... és tu. – a minha mãe começou a chorar, sendo obrigado o meu pai terminar a sua frase.

-. Os teus verdadeiros pais estão enterrados... aqui. – disse e senti a Sakura cair de joelhos. Se eu estava em estado de choque com a novidade então ela estaria...

Aproximei-me dela, tentando dar-lhe apoio. Agarrei-a pelos ombros e tentei mande-la em pé, abraçando-a. A minha mãe apoiava-se no meu pai.

-. Eu visitava o Japão na altura em que isso aconteceu, juntamente com o Hien e fiquei encantada quando te vi. Eras tão frágil e não tinhas família... Quando te vi naquelas vitrinas algo captou a minha atenção e não descansei até ter-te nos meus braços. Claro que os anciões não viam isso com bons olhos. Eu não tinha problemas de saúde e podia ter mais filhos, mas mesmo assim algo me dizia para te cuidar e acho que descobri quando vocês dois se viram pela primeira vez, alguns messes depois de tu nasceres. Vocês sempre foram muito apegados um ao outro, chegando até a fazer-me lembrar dos irmãos gémeos que muitas vezes são inseparáveis. – disse – Assim, quando o meu avô de viu disse que serias bem vinda à família Li. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi os vossos destinos estavam interlaçados. Assim criei-te como uma filha – e sinto que tu o és – para que um dia pudesses ser esposa do meu filho Syaoran Li.

O quê? O quê? O quê? O quê?! Eu não estava a sonhar – belisquei-me percebendo que estava bem acordado – ou aquilo era uma brincadeira dos meus pais – os seus rostos pareciam demasiado sérios para isso – ?

-. O quê?! – fui o primeiro a gritar pois a Sakura parecia estar bastante confusa naquele momento – Como assim 'vou casar-me com ela'? – perguntei, realmente surpreendido.

-. Eu sei que pode ser difícil, mas vocês tem que perceber. Os anciões não deixaram a Sakura entrar na nossa família só porque ela era adoptada. Vocês tinham uma ligação e o avô percebeu isso, compreendes. Poderemos dar todo o tempo do mundo a vocês. De certeza que um dia vocês... – mas eu interrompi-o.

-. Como assim? Acabam de disser que a Sakura não é minha irmã e já querem que nós nos casemos? – perguntei com ironia – Isto não parece real! – exclamei.

-. Syaoran... – ouvi a Sakura me chamar e eu abracei-a com mais força.

Ouvi passos e virei-me, reparando num rapaz que aparecera junto a uma rapariga. Ela tinha um ramo de flores nas mãos. Eles eram-me incrivelmente familiares. Espera! Eles não são...?

-. O que fazem ao pé da campa dos meu pais? – perguntou Touya e eu compreendi o que tudo aquilo parecia significar.

-. Os teus pais... estão... enterrados... aqui? – por mais que eu soubesse que era apenas pela emoção, vê-la chorar fazia com que todas as minhas barreiras se auto-destruíssem. Assim como sentir o seu corpo tremer descontroladamente junto do meu. Parecia que eu não consegui protege-la, cuida-la, e isso fazia sentir-me o pior dos homens. Todos os meus pensamentos pararam – assim como a minha respiração – ao sentir o seu corpo afastar-se do meu e correr para os braços daquele... Vê a realidade Syaoran. Tu não é irmão dela, mas sim o tal Touya. Só de pensar que começara pelo pé esquerdo com o seu futuro cunhado... e nem sequer sabia que ele era o seu cunhado! O mundo dava voltas, muitas voltas...

-. O que... significa... isto? – ouvi a pergunta do Touya e eu pensei que ele fosse mesmo um atrasado mental, mas relembrei-me que ele não tinha ouvido o mesmo que eu e a Sakura e o único que ele pensava é que nós somo uns raptores, se pensarmos de forma lógica. Se eu encontrasse a minha Sakura com um grupo de desconhecidos também pensaria o mesmo.

-. Onii-san. – senti um beliscão no meu interior ao ouvir aquela frase sair dos lábios da minha Sakura. Acho que ainda não estava preparado para ouvir a Sakura chamar de 'irmão' a outro. Estou a ficar lamechas, eu sei, o que querem que eu faça? Ela sempre tinha sido a minha irmãzinha até aquele momento. Pelas minhas palavras não parece que tenha ficado muito contente com a novidade, né? Mas acreditem, fiquei, pois agora... Apenas não sabia que entrava outro irmão na história e principalmente aquele irmão.

-. A única pessoa que poderá explicar o que aconteceu à 17 anos atrás é o teu bisavô. – escutei como o meu pai se prenunciava pela primeira vez à frente daquele desconhecidos.

-. Hein. – ouvi o sussurro da minha mãe.

-. Ele também precisa saber. A Sakura não é a única que precisa de saber a verdade. – virei-me, começando a observar o meu pai. Este ao reparar que eu observava-o intensamente, sorriu e eu desconcentrei-me um pouco. O que ele estaria a tramar?

-. O meu bisavô? – Touya pareceu começar a interessar-se na história.

-. Sim, talvez não saibas, mas a tua mãe estava grávida de oito messes no momento em que aquele acidente ocorreu. – começou a explicar e eu pensei que eles estavam a guardar mais segredos do que pensava.

-. Como sabe que os meus pais morreram num acidente? – o tal Touya tinha ficado em alerta com aquela declaração do meu pai. Este apenas sorriu em resposta.

-. Os teus pais foram para o Egipto dois anos antes do acidente e acredito que eles nunca te disseram por carta ou telefone que irias ter um irmão, porque eles iriam voltar para o Japão antes dele nascer e assim fazer-te uma surpresa. O que não imaginavam é que teriam uma acidente a caminho de casa. Por sorte, talvez, conseguiram salvar o bebé, o bebé que é teu irmão e que 17 anos depois está à tua frente. Podes não acreditar nesta história, mas o teu bisavô dir-te-á que ela é verdadeira. – isso explicava algumas coisas.

E acho que a verdadeira história apenas iria começar...

'

**(Sakura)**

'

**O**lhei pela última vez o espelho e o meu rosto estava reflectido nele. Coloquei-me em vários perfis, comprovando que em todos estava prefeita. Até porque queria estar perfeita _naquele_ dia.

-. Sakura! – ouvi a minha prima chamar-me. Ela entrou pela porta e ainda de lhe disser algo beijei a sua grande barriga.

-. Olá sobrinho. – disse e depois olhei a mãe – Olá Tomoyo. – sorri.

-. Olá! Há alguém lá em baixo que está prestes a entrar em estado nervoso. – disse enquanto ria.

-. Eu acredito. – sorri – Ele era das poucas pessoas que fazia questão de que o casamento fosse depois do bebé nascer, mas sabes como é, nestes assuntos não se pode esperar.

-. Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu alegremente – Eu acho é que ele acabou de ganhar uma irmã e já está a perde-la novamente.

-. O Touya nunca irá mudar, mesmo depois de todos estes anos. – disse. Tinha descoberto que o Touya-nii-chan podia ser bastante ciumento assim como o meu antigo irmão Syaoran, ou talvez até pior que ele. Descobrir que tinha uma irmã e que ela já estava comprometida com o rapaz que não tivera boa impressão na primeira vez que o vira não deve ter sido muito bom para ele.

-. Se ele está assim, imagina o noivo! – Tomoyo recordou.

-. Não tem problema. – sorri de forma marota – Pode ficar o dia todo nervoso porque ainda vou demorar muito tempo até chegar à igreja. – disse.

-. Ai Sakura! Algumas vezes és tão perversa com ele...! – Tomoyo disse.

-. Só lhe faz bem esperar! – disse eu.

-. Anda, anda! Mas tu sabes que ele – mostrando a sua barriga – não pode esperar, por isso despacha-te! Senão o próximo que virá aqui será o Touya e ele é mais severo.

-. Claro! Já estou pronta. – disse. no mesmo instante.

-. E ainda querias fazer o noivo esperar mais umas horas, não? Só tu Sakura! Ele podia entrar em estado de pânico pensando que fugiste no dia do casamento de ambos. – Tomoyo parecia séria ao falar, mas o sorriso no seu rosto mostrava o contrário.

_Lá se foram as minhas chances de assustar o Syaoran!_

* * *

**H**ien foi quem me levou ao altar. Embora não seja sua filha de sangue ele sempre me considerou como tal e pelo que dissera era uma honra levar a sua filha para os braços do seu filho. Fiquei um pouco confusa quando ele me disse isso, não posso negar.

Senti uma alegria inexplicável quando observei os olhos do Syaoran que me observavam atentamente e com admiração. Eu queria ficar perfeita naquele dia, afinal. O casamento seria um pouco diferente do ocidental. Seria uma mistura de culturas, o que fazia o nosso casamento ser um dos mais especiais da altura.

Sorri quando ele disse o _sim_. Ele sorriu quando eu disse o _sim_. Ambos sorrimos quando ouvimos a frase _declaro-vos marido e mulher_. E ele sorriu de uma maneira marota ao ouvir a frase _pode beijar a noiva_. E a forma que ele me beijo... só de pensar faz-me sentir calor e as minhas bochechas devem estar vermelhas.

_Ah... o amor é lindo, sabiam? _

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 18:38:37 de 6 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Fim! Y-Y Acho que esta Parte II é o que tem mais cenas SxS! E como eu adoro todas elas!

Vou fazer um breve resumo desta parte...

Acho que algumas pessoas já sabiam que eles não eram realmente irmãos, mas isso não significa que um dia eu faça realmente um fic de incesto – por isso não utilizei o título 'incesto', mas sim 'amor entre irmãos'! XD Até porque eu não quero repetir títulos de histórias! XD

Para quem ainda não leu, a Tomoyo e o Touya são um casal nesta história! o/ É por isso que ela está grávida e não há Eriol.

Espero os vossos comentários a disser o que acharam do final desta história... Y-Y

Aos reviews! :D

**¡¡ARRIBA EL RYOSAKU!!**

**\o/ – XD**

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Pois, né? Afinal estavas certa acerca da Sakura e o Syaoran não serem irmãos! u.u Mas eu bem queria fazer com que acreditassem que eles realmente eram, até porque tinha desculpas para isso.

Primeiro: O Touya nunca soube que tinha um irmão, por isso ele nunca podia sonhar que a Sakura era a sua Irmã.

Segundo: Uma pessoa que sempre morou num pais podia ter nascido noutro – no caso da Sakura ela nasceu no Japão mas sempre murou em Hong Kong. Conheço muitas pessoas que nasceram num pais mas cresceram em Portugal.

Terceiro: Não estou a lembrar-me de mais nenhuma, mas sei que há mais! XD

Aí vocês também utilizam o termo 'vela'? Interessante saber! Eu sei como é fazer de vela! u.u Houve uma vez que fui ao cinema com mais duas pessoas e o meu lugar foi mesmo no meio das duas pessoas. O único problema é que eu não sabia que estava a fazer de vela e passei o filme todo assim! XD A minha amiga passou-me o filme todo a disser indirectas mas só quando ele acabou é que ela foi o bastante directa para eu perceber que tinha feito de vela durante o filme! XD

Pois, assim disser 'rapariga' já é mau...! u.u A ver se me habituo a chamar de 'menina' ou assim! XD

Sobre Code Geass R2 se deus quiser já publicaram o 5º episódio! +.+ Sim, eu acho que estou a gostar mais do Suzaku outra vez! XD A única coisa que não gostei no 2º episódio foi – citando as minhas palavras – 'porque uma coisa que eu gostava no Lelouch é que ele gostava verdadeiramente do Suzaku como amigo e confiava nele – principalmente no inicio do anime – e com essa entrega ao imperador foi como se o Suzaku traísse essa amizade que o Lelouch tinha por ele só para puder fazer parte dos Knight Round... Vender o proprio amigo, mesmo estando com raiva dele... não gostei... u.u'.

Toda a gente tem traumas de infância! Não és a única. Uma que me marcou foi numa brincadeira em que acabou mal e fiquei com uma marca na cara – tipo Samurai X mas em vez de ter o X tem um traço – e que desapareceu à uns 4 anos, talvez.

Ah! Folgo já sei o que é! Ficar sem folgo igual a ficar sem respiração/ar. Folgo é a mesma coisa que respiração/ficar sem ar. Vocês só utilizam 'respiração' ou 'ar'?

É por isso que gosto da Páscoa! u.u Os ovos de Chocolate são tão bons...! Embora já não tenha nenhum! XD

Aqui o tempo melhora piora, piora melhora! u.u Na quarta ainda me lembro que estava calor e acho que sexta também, mas de resto nem sai à rua para reparar. No meu caso nos fins-de-semana está muito calor e na segunda – quando já estou a pensar em qual camisola de manga curta vestir – já está frio! u.u

Para amizades de rapazes já tenho os meus 'chega' suficientes! u.u Tive um melhor amigo de infância mas com esta coisa de 'o que é o amor' e a 'adolescência' vai-se perdendo os amigos rapazes! u.u E isso de cada ano termos uma turma diferente também não ajuda muito! u.u

Aqui ténis não é muito comum – se não é comum porque é que eu tenho na escola? XD – e eu própria comecei a jogar por causa de um anime, Prince of Tennis, que é sobre ténis e eu apaixonei-me por esse desporto! +.+ Acho que ténis é mais conhecido na América e na Inglaterra...

Beijos!! :D

PS. Vamos ver se nos vemos por aí no MSN!

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:**Oi! :D

Obrigado, não me digas que também não acreditaste que eles eram irmãos? XD – u.u

Acho que já não consigo enganar ninguém! u.u

Sim, se isto fosse dividido em duas partes, pelo menos na primeira parte eles deveriam saber o que o outro sentia! É assim que funciona, para não desapontar os leitores que esperam muito SxS! :D

Sim, mas no 4º episódio quem foi a vitima foi o Rollo. Não gostei muito do Lelouch neste! u.u Também agora deve estar a sem publicado o 5º episódio! O Suzaku vai aparecer, cara a cara com o Lelouch! Tive uma semana inteira à espera para ver esse episódio! +.+

Sim, RyoSaku é tão fofo...! Eu costumo comparar com o Syaoran e a Sakura! XD A Sakuno é ainda mais ingénua que a Sakura e o Ryoma é mais teimoso que o Syaoran! XD Ficam kawaiis juntos! +.+

Sim, Evangelion é OPTIMO! +.+ Mesmo sendo uma história de 'robôs' e coisas assim, adoro ela, pois não fala apenas de robôs! XD Fala de assuntos sérios também! u.u

A história de Yu Yu Hakusho faz-me lembrar a fic 'Feiticeiros I', né? Na parte em que o Syaoran ia para o mundo das trevas! u.u

Sim, em tsubasa o Syaoran é aquele rapaz todo carinhoso com a sua 'namorada'! +.+ O que faz derreter muitas raparigas! XD E talvez muitas delas pensam que o Syaoran de TRC e o Syaoran de CCS são iguais – e talvez até sejam! XD

Talvez veja o anime Yamato Nadeshico, se for comédia vou adorar. Do estilo de xxxHolic, e como eu adoro o anime xxxHolic! :D

Beijos!! :D

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação! o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Oi! o/

Obrigado! XD

Pelo menos tu disseste-o, né? Que não mandas review em todas as drabs. Era pior se não dissesses nada e nem mandasses nem uma só review, né? Sem problema! n.n Até eu tenho preguiça de mandar reviews! XD

'Giro' é o mesmo que 'bonito' ou 'lindo' e TGV é um comboio – aí diz-me train, né? – de alta velocidade que chega a alcançar mais de 500 km por hora. O Japão e a França são os países que competem para fazerem um TGV mais rápido, por isso eu acho que no Japão deve haver TGV em vez de comboios, por isso utilizei-o.

Todas as terças, sem falta! ;D

Beijos!! :D

PS. Obrigado pelo elogio.

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Oh, oh! XD

Acho que disseste tudo com essa review! Embora a surpresa de que eles não sejam realmente irmãos já é outra coisa... u.u

Sim! Esse é a minha cena preferida! Parece daquelas cenas do cinema ou assim, né? Em que ele aparece de repente com aquele ar de querer protege-la...! +.+

Eu disse que o Syaoran parecia o Touya e o Touya parecia o Syaoran nesta história! XD

Muitas surpresas foram reveladas nesta 2ª parte, né?

Beijos!! :D

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Acho que aproxima drab será sobre um assunto da actualidade... Tan tan taran...? Qual será! XD**

**PS.2. Porque razão em todos os drabs tem que haver 'PS's? u.u**


	12. Drab 12 Aquecimento Global

**Notas de Autora:** Yo, yo, yo! Minna! :D

Eu acho que vou ficar uns dias 'fora de orbita'. Só as CLAMP para me deixarem assim! ò.ó Mas nem isso fez com que me atrasasse neste novo drab sobre um assunto da actualidade que todos devem ter ouvido falar, especialmente neste ano.

Bem, as CLAMP são mesmo... incríveis! Acho que não estava à espera do que aconteceu no cap. 189 – para quem leu acho que deve estar igual a mim, né? Tudo aquilo é tão...! Afinal sei de umas pessoas que tem um pouco de razão – das quais eu tive a discutir TRC – mas acho dificil alguém ter acertado na 'verdade'.

Mas aqui fica a minha proxima aposta – em xxxHolic desta vez! XD – o Watanuki é filho ou do Eriol com a Kaioh, ou da Tomoyo com algum homem – XD – mas eu acho ele mais parecido com o Eriol...

Pera'i, pera'i! Ele tem olhos azuis, e o Eriol também! E a Tomoyo, embora pareçam roxos... ok, desisto! As CLAMP são mentes difíceis de ler! u.u E muuuito imprevisíveis!

E finalmente entendi um monte de coisas com esse capitulo...! OoO

Mas eu estive a comparar o primeiro capitulo de xxxHolic com o 189 capitulo de tsubasa e são quase iguais, nas falas, na roupa da Yuuko, na forma das 'empregadas'... tudo, a sério! Por isso é que eles são parecidos! XD

_vou ler o chapitre 189 ela 27º vez _

_'que chegue dia 17, que chegue dia 17' _

Vou deixar de fazer spoliers – embora não tenha feito nenhum! XD – e vou passar ao fic...

Ah! Code Geass R2 está a ficar cada vez mais interessante! o/ Finalmente! u.u

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 12 – Aquecimento Global**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:41:28 de 7 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**AVISO****: Um dos avisos ainda não poderei dar neste drab, até porque ainda não terminei, mas uma coisa que queria disser-vos era que eu vou fazer histórias dedicadas a uma 'tal' pessoa quando esta faz anos, por isso queria perguntar os vossos aniversários – se não se importarem. Isto iria começar no meu aniversário – dia 22 de Junho – só que lembrei-me de 'algo' e já não vou poder publicar essa história nessa altura. Para a semana vou começar isso e já tenho uma história desse tipo feita, sendo o 'Drab 13'. De resto à 'drabs' lives! XD**

**Fico à espera de algum aviso – e se me quiserem disser o fosso tipo de história favorita...**

* * *

Observei a mulher que apresentava o tempo que estaria para hoje em todo o Japão. Na imagem aparecia uma pequena escala de todo o nosso pais, dividida em várias cidades, as mais importantes.

Estávamos no inicio de Abril e não era normal ter temperaturas de 23 graus.

_Aquecimento Global... Quem diria!_, pensei com ironia.

Agora que se começava a notar as consequências de anos e anos a poluir, fazendo buracos no ozono, é que eles falavam sobre isso na televisão. Só de pensar que à 10 anos atrás o assunto 'aquecimento global' não era conhecido pela maioria da população do mundo...! Ou conheciam e não ligavam...

Eu sempre tentei fazer o que podia para evitar que o aquecimento global chegasse, pelo menos, neste século. Mas eu não posso ser a única a fazer isso. Nestas alturas o mundo tem que se unir, fazendo o melhor para o futuro dos nossos descendentes. Pelo menos essa é a minha opinião como mãe, pensando no futuro do meu filho.

Era licenciada em Geologia e Arqueologia, sendo as disciplinas base Geografia e História, o que bastava para conhecer bem este assunto à já alguns anos. Embora eu tenha um emprego, eu estou em licença de parto. Já tem 5 messes!

Sim, poderia estar preocupada com o futuro do meu filho e do meu futuro filho, que ainda crescia no meu interior. Como é que as pessoas não conseguem pensar no melhor para os seus filhos? Dizem que se continuarmos com este nível de poluição nem chegaremos ao século XXII, o que é mais surpreendente.

Continuei a olhar para a televisão, onde dizem que houve uma forte tempestade num lugar do mundo, onde até é raro chover nesta altura do ano.

Raro, como o próprio significado em Espanhol, estranho.

Um ruído tirou-me dos meus pensamentos e percebi que o meu filho, Ryo-chan, tinha finalmente chegado a casa.

-. Mãe? – ouvi o seu chamado.

-. Estou na sala, querido. – respondi e poucos segundos depois sentia a sua presença ao meu lado.

-. Cheguei, mãe! – respondeu o meu filho de recém 9 anos cumpridos.

-. Sê bem vindo, meu filho! – respondi, abraçando-o em seguida. Era tão bom tê-lo nos meus braços...! – Como correu do teu dia? – perguntei.

-. Muito bem! Aprendi a fazer divisão, hoje na escola. – respondeu – E consegui fazer todos os exercícios e correctamente! – disse com orgulho.

-. Que bom, meu filho. – disse.

-. E como foi o dia da mãe e do irmão? – o meu filho perguntou enquanto beijava a minha barriga.

-. Muito bom. O teu irmão estava energético hoje. – respondi.

-. Deu muitos pontapés? – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

-. Alguns. – disse, sorrindo.

O Ryo-chan era bastante chegado ao seu irmão, achando divertido toda aquela experiência de ter o seu futuro irmão dentro da minha barriga.

Levei-o à cozinha, onde o seu lanche já estava à sua espera e fiz-lhe companhia, lanchando juntamente com ele. Depois ajudei-o nos seus deveres diários da escola. No final dos deveres terminados deixei-o brincar com os seus amigos da escola, fazendo-o prometer que voltaria às seis da tarde.

Enquanto ele não chegava comecei a fazer o jantar, o que ainda demoraria algum tempo, mas o som do telefone a tocar fez com que eu fizesse uma pausa na preparação do jantar.

-. Sim? – atendi o telefonema, já tendo um palpite de quem poderia ser.

-. Como está o futuro Li? – ouvi a sua voz, perguntando-me com diversão.

-. Muito bem. Energético. E o pai? – perguntei.

-. O pai está inverso. Um autentico sedentário! – respondeu-me.

-. Acredito que sim. – sorri.

-. Então e o irmãozinho? – perguntou-me referindo-se ao Ryo-chan.

-. Ele está a brincar com os amigos, por isso estará a exercitar-se. – comentei.

-. Ahh... Sakura o que andaste a fazer para nenhum dos meus filhos se parecer a mim? – perguntou-me fingindo tristeza – Eles deviam ser uns sedentários como o pai!

-. Nem digas isso, Syaoran. Apenas és sedentário no trabalho porque de resto... – ele interrompeu-me.

-. ... sou bem energético, eu sei. Principalmente ao fim do dia... – ele disse e eu fiquei vermelha.

-. Syaoran! – gritei.

-. O que foi? – perguntou-me num tom normal.

-. Depois falamos. Beijos. – disse depois de um suspiro e desistindo do que realmente queria disser-lhe.

-. Beijos Vemo-nos depois. – disse.

-. Sim. – respondi antes de desligar.

Continuei onde tinha acabado e tentei esquecer das palavras do Syaoran.

_Argh! Só ele para me tirar do sério!_

* * *

Novamente estava a ver a mulher na televisão. Novamente falavam de temperaturas altas para o dia seguinte. Mas desta vez tinha o meu filho mais velho ao meu lado, que não parecia tomar muita atenção às noticias, apenas quando disseram que faria 22 graus na nossa cidade. Pelo menos as crianças gostam deste calor a mais!

Ouvi o barulho de uma porta a abrir-se e logo a seguir o grito alegre do meu filho.

Devia ser um quadro lindo, né? Pai e filho a abraçarem-se. E era esse quadro que estava a visualizar neste momento. Era tão mágico ver os meus dois homens predilectos naquela situação. Realmente maravilhoso! Sem contar com o menino ou menina que levava no meu ventre.

-. Como está o campeão? – perguntou como se o seu filho terminasse de chegar de um torneio de beisebol.

-. Em forma! – respondeu com a mesma energia – E o treinador?

-. A precisar de uns aquecimentos. – disse.

Quando os dois estavam a ir em direcção à saída, eu parei à frente dos dois.

-. Onde pensam que vão? – perguntei com as mãos nas ancas e com um ar pouco amigável. Fingimento, claro.

-. Eii...! Esquecemo-nos da arbitra! – disse Syaoran, sorrindo para o Ryo-chan – Não podemos treinar sem ela.

-. Sim! Vamos arbitra! – Ryo-chan sorriso para mim e começou a empurrar para fora de casa, mas o meu _querido_ marido agarrou-me pela cintura, levando-me para a rua. O Ryo-chan gritava e ria atrás de nós. Sentia que o bebé no meu interior estava feliz e supertudo muito energético.

_Sim, a minha vida era mágica!_

* * *

Tentando adormecer, senti os seus lábios sobre o meu ventre, sussurrando '_Bons Sonhos_', depois beijou-me e sussurrou-me o mesmo acrescentado no fim '_minha Sakura_'. Ui! É nestas partes que pareço derreter e ainda por cima senti que estava a chorar! Malditas alterações de humor!

_Sou muito feliz_, sussurrei-lhe e ele apenas sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados e abraçando-me ainda mais, sem fazer pressão no ventre.

_Era feliz com esta família e não a trocaria por outra..._

... nem por nada do mundo...!

* * *

**FINI**

* * *

_Terminado às 17:57:47 de 13 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** O aquecimento global é um assunto bastante sério e eu como 'fã' das disciplinas de Geografia e História sei de algumas coisas sobre o assunto! XD A maioria das informações foram em trabalhos e assim! XD Mas não pensem que o aquecimento global é um assunto para os nossos netos ou bisnetos... espero que não tenha sido muito 'secande' falar sobre isto! XD Mas mesmo assim deu para fazer SxS.

Eu sei que o Japão é dos países que tem ligado a isto do aquecimento global à mais tempo e até à uma coisa 'que esqueci o nome' de Quioto – ou Kioto como gosto de escrever! XD – e que estavam a falar sobre isso num programa 'edição extra', onde a cada programa costumam fazer uma capa de jornal – um de noticias e outro da bola – e uma capa de revista cor-de-rosa. Na do jornal falava que o 'Zezé Camarinha' – se for mesmo esse o nome dele! XD – não estava de acordo com o 'esqueci o nome' de Quioto porque o aquecimento global dava-lhe mais 'babys' para ele poder passar 'the crime – que é creme, mas ele fala mesmo 'crime' - ' no corpo delas! XD É um homem do algarve e que parece ter fama entre as mulheres, isso não interessa agora, lembrei-me foi disso, até por achar engraçado a 'noticia' – que não era verdadeira, é só um programa para rir! XD

Bem, vou passar aos reviews agora! o/

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Sofia:** Oi!

Desculpa, mas é que eu já tinha publicado o capitulo antes de ver o teu review! Desculpa!

Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação do drab 10! o/

Talvez o teu palpite seja que o Syaoran e a Sakura não são irmãos, certo? u.u

A maioria também pensou o mesmo! XD

Beijos!!

* * *

**Isabella-Chan:** Também sabias que eles não eram irmãos? XD

Para a próxima vez tenho que ter mais cuidado! u.u

Ah! Obrigado, e espero ver-te neste drab também!

Beijos!!

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:**Sim, se eu não tivesse escrito essa cena talvez ninguém tinha pensando que eles não eram realmente irmãos! Mas eu até gosto, até porque adoro angel sactuary! +.+

Sim, o Lelouch é inteligente, mas é mau em fisica! XD Não viste como ele ficou para trás no episódio 5? XD Eu achei essa parte super engraçada! E a Nunaly!! OoO

Só surpresas!

Eu também tinha pensado isso de evangelion no inicio, mas percebi que a história não era bem essa.

Eu reparei isso, acho que são 107 episódios, né?

Sim! Eu vi tokyo revelations! Adorei, até porque perfiro anime do que manga, pois eles movem-se! XD

Mas eles são mesmo parecidos e só de pensar na razão...! Já lestes o capitulo 189 de Tsubasa? Então irás entender o que quero disser!

Então esse anime deve ser divertido! XD

Beijos!

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Sim, haverá uma drab de incesto futuramente, está descansada! n.n

Então do viste Angel Sactuary?

TGV é como um comboio (trem) só que alcança velocidades incríveis. Tipo mais de 500 km/hora. Por isso a viajem só demorava 30 minutos! XD

E espero que tenhas gostado desta drab, então! \o/

Beijos!!

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Sim, e este até deve ter sido o drab com mais cenas SxS e assim.

E os pensamentos finais estão bons, né?

Espero que tenhas gostado deste também! \o/ Com o assunto do aquecimento global também.

Beijos!!

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Eu vou ter mesmo que fazer uma resposta curtinha. É que eu tenho que publicar o drab agora! XD

Sim, realmente não é muito normal aqui o casal TxT, foi uma mania que peguei ao ler um fic espanhol! XD Eles lá tem muito disso.

Sim, gostei de todo o episódio, e ele foi bastante engraçado! XD Quando o lulu estava a correr e depois passaram todos à frente! XD

Quer disser... eu ainda estou a baixar o 6º episódio! XD Faço as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, entendes?

Ahh! 189 de tsubasa nem fales! Passei o fim-de-semana todo a ler e a voltar a reler o cap! OoO Não acredito! Conheço uma portuguesa também que disse-me gostava que o SxS de CCS aparecesse em Tsubasa! OoO Eu falo nas notas iniciais sobre isso! XD Se quiseres dá uma olhada! o/

Por acaso as pessoas que conhecia no ano passado faziam anos em Novembro e este ano fazem todos em Maio! XD Principalmente na proxima semana! XD

Pois, se comentaste na sexta quer disser que deves estar agora no msn. Vou tentar, é que estive a faltar à escola na semana passada por estar novamente lecionada - u.u - e faltei a um teste e tenho que entregar um trabalho - da mesma disciplina! u.u

E o assunto actual era mesmo o aquecimento global! XD

Beijos!!

PS. E que os 'PS's durem para SEMPRE! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. O proximo drab já é uma prenda de alguém e já está preparado porque foi escrito por duas autoras! XD O assunto... é melhor disser só para a semana... OoO**

**PS.2. Vou aproveitar e escrever uns capitulos da nova versão de 'Hitotsu Dake'! XD Ah! A autora também escreve histórias de PoT, mas para a semana explico-vos melhor! XD**


	13. Drab 13 Sonhos Escaldantes

**Notas de Autora:** Dear Prince, na, na, na, na, na.

Dear Prince, na, na, na, na, na.

Dear Prince, na, na, na, na, na.

\o\ - \o/ - /o/ (movimento dos braços. Tipo de música lento e com isqueiros acessos)

(aparece uma placa acessa a disser "NO AR")

Ahh! Desculpem por este momento inicial, é que estava tão concentrada no inicio da música que nem notei que tinha começado a fazer as notas de autora! XD Gome nasai! /o\

Vamos começar...!

Yo...! Minna...! XD

Eu estou um pouco nervosa, para disser a verdade... do que vocês iram pensar deste drab...

Eu tenho o sério problema de ficar nervosa, principalmente quando é para fazer trabalhos de apresentação, então estejam a adivinhar como eu estou agora! XD

Ok, não tem piada, é sério! u.u

Mas agora a falar de outras coisas... para a semana será um drab 'normal' – XD – sem dedicatórias – acho eu – até porque não conheço ninguém que faça anos durante essa semana...

Na 15º drab – digo os números para ser mais facil perceberem quantas semana passaram! XD – irei fazer outro drab com dedicatória, na outra semana também. E depois terei mais um drab 'normal' que já está quase terminado e em que já escrevi as notas finais e aquilo ficou um pouco grande! XD Depois vocês vão perceber o porquê, vai ser o drab 17...

Para quem quiser saber a música que estava a cantar no inicio é aquela que aparece no último capitulo de Prince of Tennis! Y-Y

Só tenho mais uma coisa a acrescentar sobre tsubasa/xxxHolic: o Watanuki – que não deve ser o seu verdadeiro apelido – é filho do Eriol e da Kaioh. Se isto não estiver correcto então ai sim as CLAMP tem mentes difíceis de ler!

Ahh... sobre o capitulo 190 de tsubasa apenas apanhei uma surpresa! u.u Agora as CLAMP já não me apanham desprevenida! ò.ó

**Leiam o AVISO!!** \o/

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 13 – Sonhos Escaldantes**

**By Arihdni & Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:57:34 de 10 de Maio de 2008 _

* * *

**AVISO****: A primeira parte do drab contem lemon, mas um lemon fraquinho, pelo menos eu acho, não tem descrição praticamente nenhuma! XD Quem não gosta, pode passar à frente – está dividido. E reparem que eu não sou a única autora, até porque não sei fazer lemons! XD**

* * *

**-**

_**Dedicado à Kamila-chan**_

_(não tenho a certeza em que dia fazes anos, mas pelo que disseste no teu perfil és Touro e signo de Touro acaba hoje, dia 20 (21) de Maio, então esta é tua prenda de anos da minha parte, talvez atrasada, mas pelo menos não foi adiantada! Este é um tema que acho bastante divertido de ler e é um lemon ao mesmo tempo – até dá para fazer comédias com ele – e espero que gostes, embora eu não tinha tido a coragem de escrever – e nem sei fazer – o lemon – por isso à mais uma autora aí em cima, depois do 'By'. FELIZ NIVER!)_

-

**C**ada parte do seu corpo rosava com o seu.

A sua anatomia atlética e forte cobrindo a dela; suave, delgada e elástica.

_Perfeita..._

Para ele, ela e o seu físico eram perfeitos, já que graças a ele, as posições e movimentos não significavam um problema maior.

Adoptava um ritmo segundo as sensações que reflectiam no seu crescimento de prazer.

Fortes e deliciosas. Ele iria mais rápido.

Suaves e relaxantes. Ele iria mais calmo.

E ela não podia queixar-se. A cada acção do homem, ela tentava ser reciproca com ele, para oferecer-lhe a mesma quantidade de goze.

As vozes que se libertavam. Os beijos que não correspondiam bem, e as respirações agitadas, que emocionavam e incitavam os amantes.

_Ela tinha a voz. Ele tinha o ritmo. Juntos faziam uma bela canção._

Um longo cabelo castanhos e olhos como esmeraldas. Suaves suspiros e tentadoras caricias. Visões de pele branca e brilhante, sedosa, perfeita e convidativa. O ruído dos lençóis e o chiar da cama. Graves gemidos e soluços femininos que aumentavam de tom até chegar... ao de cima.

E por fim descansar... não de todo, já que o homem continuava a movimentar-se e o corpo feminino que ligeiramente se deslizava para o outro lado, já que não tinha mais forças para aguentar...

* * *

**O**lhos âmbares se abriram bruscamente. Brilhantes. Respirou para comprovar a realidade. Sim, era a realidade.

Levantou-se da sua cama, sentindo-se diferente. _Húmido_.

Levou as suas mãos até ao seu rosto. _Húmido de suor_. Como se tivesse realizado alguma actividade exaustiva. Levou-as ao seu cabelo, penteando-o, retirando-o da sua testa. A sua respiração era agitada e sedenta. O seu corpo estava tenso, especialmente da cintura para baixo. A tensão era tanta que lhe chegava a doer.

Tentou mover-se e sentiu uma forte tensão entre as suas pernas. Qualquer roce que fazia afectava-o de alguma maneira... estranhamente deliciosa.

Sabia o que estava a acontecer. Não era a primeira vez. E sempre recorria ao mesmo para 'acalmar' a sua tensão.

Não pensava continuar a dormir e viu o seu relógio. "2:15" Ainda tinha tempo para refrescar-se um pouco.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banho, tentando não fazer barulho. Ao fim chegou à sua meta. Com a sua toalha e uma muda de roupa mais ligeira, abriu o duche. Frio. E tomou um duche rápido, só queria refrescar-se. Secou o seu corpo e ficou algum tempo aí.

Pensando. Lembrando. À sua memória veio o corpo de uma mulher, tinha-se visto a si mesmo também. Mas aí era diferente, via-se mais travesso e arrogante de que o normal, quase maligno. Luxuria. Abriu os olhos assustado.

Não! Esse não podia ser ele. E muito menos estando nesse plano, Syaoran era um rapaz sério. Normal.

_Mas todos os rapazes normais tem as suas hormonas_.

Levou as suas mãos até à cabeça. Desesperado, quase chorava. Já não era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia. O que lhe chateava não era que isso lhe acontecesse. Como a todo o jovem, gostava-lhe. Mas, porquê ela? De todas as mulheres que conhecia, ela era quem aparecia nos seus sonhos.

Isso fazia sentir-se ainda pior, pois fazia-lhe gozar mais o sonho. Isso trazia graves consequências, pois agora evitava a menina em questão. Kinomoto Sakura. Agora era muito mais difícil vê-la realizar qualquer acção. Pois a sua mente pervertida e os seus sonhos estavam repletos dela. Agora até era difícil vê-la caminhar, sem ter a necessidade de... bem, vocês já sabem.

Regressou ao seu quarto com uma roupa mais leve. Ao ver a cama retirou o lençol manchado e deitou-se novamente. Cobriu-se e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Rezava aos deuses para que desta vez o deixassem dormir como um menino.

_Um menino inocente... _

_M__as tinha certeza, ao adormecer, que no dia seguinte não poderia conviver – novamente – com Sakura Kinomoto..._

_Argh! Por isso odiava as hormonas na adolescência..._

_Como ele poderia ter alguma coisa com ela no futuro se nem se controlar sabia...!_

_Talvez tivesse que esperar até sair dessa fase..._

_Argh! Isso ainda irá demorar muito tempo...!_

_E isso trairia muitas consequências..._

_Bastantes...!_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Terminado às 14:36:05 de 10 de Maio de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bem... Parte deste fic pertence à **Arihdni** – até porque eu não sei fazer lemons! XD – e espero que tenham gostado, embora seja um lemon.

Eu disse que iria fazer 'prendas' para as aniversariantes, por isso digam-me a vossa data de nascimento! o/ E talvez o vosso gosto em fanfics...

Este lemon era originalmente de um de **Prince of Tennis**. E para quem conhece o anime posso disser que o Syaoran é o Ryoma e a Sakura é a Sakuno! É dificil imaginar o Ryoma nesta situação, por isso ela é comica! XD Por causa do hentai do seu pai! XD Por exemplo histórias assim talvez não tenham piada em Card Captor Sakura, mas em Prince of Tennis eu acho que tem, até ri muito com esta 'drab'! XD

Ok, vamos mudar de assunto, sem antes deixar a campanha desta autora – e como já disse antes, ela não é a única...

**¡¡ARRIBA EL RYOSAKU!!**

**\o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/**

**(Significa que são muitas autoras/leitoras que fazem esta campanha! XD Não há é espaço para todas, mas dá para perceber que são muitas.)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Sim, já era tempo de fazer uma fic já com sxs casados, né?

Sim, e eu reparei que neste ano – principalmente – o tempo está muito estranho e que as pessoas parecem estar na mesma, mesmo com todas as campanhas que há. Nem que seja para dar um toque aqui no pessoal que lê, até porque a nossa terra ainda tem muito para dar, né? Ainda temos que construir uma maquina para viajar no passado e futuro, né? XD E viajarmos até marte ou até neptuno, que sabe!

Eu também vejo na tP mas à algumas vezes que eles demoram ou assim e até costumam pôr as datas em que saem os caps no Japão, né? Costumo pesquisar na net e acabo por encontrar noutros sítios – também fiz isso com o cap. 190.

Se queres mesmo que eu te diga é que o Syaoran – o verdadeiro – na realidade morava no Japão e é filho do Syaoran e da Sakura de CCS... e o seu nome nem é 'Syaoran', mas isso ainda não disse. Mas para mais coisas podes ir à tP que eu já reparei que saiu na semana passada esse cap e assim podes entender melhor! \o/ O cap. 188 também já foi adc...

Depois diz-me o que achaste, ok? n.n

Beijos e até à próxima terça!! o/

PS. Eu não sei se és apreciadora de lemon ou que idade tens, mas espero que não tenhas levado a mal ou qualquer coisa assim por causa deste drab! n.nUU

* * *

**Isabella-Chan:** Se o anterior era o menor então este...! XD

Eu não sei se és apreciadora de lemon ou que idade tens, mas espero que não tenhas levado a mal ou qualquer coisa parecida por causa do drab! n.nUU

E este drab também não é totalmente meu! n.nUU

Espero te ver para a semana! o/

Beijos!!

* * *

**Vivx:** Vamos começar pelo primeiro review! XD

Eu ainda não li 'Os Maias', mas terei que faze-lo no próximo ano! u.u Também há incesto nesse livro? OoO Eu queria mesmo começar a lê-lo nestas férias! XD

Não, mas a mim foi mesmo por ver Angel Sactuary onde isso também acontece! XD

Não faz mal, até porque nós entendemos, né? Porque temos todos teste! u.u

O torneio valeu-me uma entorse mesmo antes do jogo começar! u.u Mas tudo bem! n.n

Agora sobre o segundo review...

Ii! Desculpa mesmo por essa! XD Não tem importância até porque parece que a mim também esta a dar essa coisa do sono, mas é logo às 10 da noite! XD E é por isso que o outro review já aparece dia 17, talvez...

Agora ao terceiro review... XD

Sim, eu tenho rapariga que também conheci neste mundo dos 'animes' e assim e ela achava que o Syaoran verdadeiro era o de CCS. Mas eu apanhei mesmo um susto quando lia aquilo! OoO

Agora as CLAMP já não vão me surpreender! u.u E não me surpreenderam muito, só por duas coisas! u.u Ou se calhar só uma que é a mais importante – não sei se já leste esse cap, o 190.

Eu continuo a disser que o Watanuki é filho do Eriol porque o 'Syaoran' disse que eles eram muito proximos, mas só uma coisa é que não bate certo. Ele diz que foram os seus pais que lhe disseram isso. Então se é assim não é porque foram amigos de infância ou assim, mas sim por qualquer coisa mais e talvez aí ele já não seja filho do Eriol com a Kaioh! u.u Ser filho da Tomoyo é que acho difícil pois ele vê 'coisas' que as outras pessoas não vêem. Seria mais logico ser filho do Eriol! XD

Sobre a 'prenda' eu vi que há uma rapariga que faz dia 2 de junho por isso a sua prenda terá que vir primeiro, até porque tu fazes numa terça e era mais giro assim, mas como ela faz primeiro teria mesmo que fazer-te a história na outra semana, uma semana depois do teu aniversário.

Eu falei de geografia por ser a 'matéria' mais próxima ao aquecimento global, que fala do efeito de estufa, etc. E história por causa da idade do gelo, pois dizem que depois do aquecimento global haverá uma nova idade do gelo. Só por isso! XD

Beijos!! o/

PS. Eu não sei se és apreciadora de lemon, mas espero que não tenhas levado a mal ou qualquer coisa assim por causa deste drab! n.nUU

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! o/

Espero que tenha corrido bem! n.n

Sim, o aquecimento global sempre foi um assunto bastante sério para mim e este ano já estamos a ver bastantes conseqüências disso, né?

Só o tempo em Portugal sofreu grandes alterações. Tanto pode estar a chover como ser um dia quente! u.u

Acho que vale sempre a pena falar sobre este assunto, até porque somos nós, seres humanos, que temos que travar isto e não são os restantes animais que o farão, né?

Eu não penso em nós, mas sim nas gerações futuras. Ainda temos tanto a descobrir por este universo fora, né? Assim como tecnologias que nós imaginamos que haverá num futuro próximo e que talvez nem cheguem a ser inventados... u.u

Sobre o aniversário eu não me esqueci do teu, quando me disseste, por isso já tens um lugar guardado! n.n

Beijos e sobre este drab, não sei se és apreciadora de lemon, mas... O/.\\O ... espero que não leves a mal! \o/

**Sofia:** A resposta vai ser rápida porque tenho mesmo que publicar o drab! \o/

Desculpa pela aquela confusão no drab 10! XD

Sim, eu também vejo o manga de TRC e já li até ao 190! XD Como eu adoooro! +.+

Este review tem que ficar mesmo curto, desculpa! /o\

Beijos e até à proxima semana! :D

PS. Eu não sei se és apreciadora de lemon ou que idade tens, mas espero que não tenhas levado a mal ou qualquer coisa assim por causa deste drab! n.nUU

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Na proxima drab teremos uma explicação de matemática do Syao-sensei! XD Que ainda estou a escrever... u.u**

**PS.2. Esperem pelo drab 17... XD E com um assunto serio nas notas finais! u.u**

**PS.3. Cada dia fico mais surpreendida com o que se passa no mundo Fanfiction de Prince of Tennis (em espanhol, porque é o único que leio agora! XD). Isso fez-me pensar se as pessoas que recebem muitos reviews aqui ou que escrevem lemons chegam a ser ameaçadas por algum usuario aqui do FF.N. Porque há muitas coisas que nós não sabemos...**


	14. Drab 14 Explicações de Matemática

**Notas de Autora:** Ahh! Já sei qual é a data de aniversario da Sakuno-chan! +.+

Tão fofo ao pensar que os dois são do mesmo signo (mas não têm nada a ver um com o outro, né? u.u) ...

Estou a falar da personagem Sakuno de Prince of Tennis (eu sei, novamente! u.u) e do Ryoma.

14 do 1, 14 do 1, 14 do 1...

Ohh! Já passou! XD

Mas falando de outro assunto... Eu presenciei uma cena homo (amor entre homens) e uma cena hetero (amor entre homem e mulher!XD)... O/o\\O ... verbal! u.u E acho que fiquei um pouco confusa! .

E lembrei-me logo do **drab 17**, por causa disso (hó, hó, hó – não é o pai natal, mas parece-me o riso da Tomoyo! XD), até porque é a PRIMEIRA vez que vejo uma cena daquelas AO VIVO! XD

Cof, cof! Eu estive a ver o site Crossed Destinies que já não via há... - Oh! Tanto tempo! XD – e estive a ouvir as músicas de **tsubasa em espanhol e em... castelhano?** Claro, pá! XD Os castelhanos foram os primeiros a ter tsubasa na língua deles e depois foram os espanhois, mas foi agora há pouco tempo... Sobre as músicas? Acho que não é bom ouvir as músicas em japonês primeiro, pois vemos logo a diferença e faz bastante confusão! XD A letra da música é a primeira coisa que não tem nada a ver com a versão japonesa! u.u E eu não gostei muito da voz da cantora que cantou os dois endings! XD Não sei, mas não gostei mesmo da sua voz... e por isso não gostei da música! u.u

A minha preferida foi mesmo a **BLAZE**! XD Não sei por quê, mas gostei, principalmente da letra da música que eles alteraram e da voz do cantor, claro! XD Ficou mais romântica! XD Mas das duas OPs em japonês, eu sempre gostei mais da **IT'S**, então não tem nada a ver com os ritmos preferidos ou coisas assim...

Também tinham aquela canção que a **Sakura canta no epi. 20**! o/ E nas duas línguas – até porque as OPs e EDs só haviam em espanhol! XD – e reparei que as vozes das duas Sakuras são um pouco diferentes, mas prefiro a de espanhol! XD Mas uma coisa que qualquer FÃ de TRC nota logo são os erros que haviam na música da Sakura em castelhano! OoO Eu fiquei super surpreendida, até porque na música espanhola está tudo ok! 1º os tons que ouvimos no piano não batem certo com a versão original – o que se nota logo ao ouvir! XD – 2º é aquele som que ouvimos na altura dos flash backs – estão a ver do que estou a falar? – também não tem NADA a ver com os sons originais! u.u Eu nem sei o que chamar àquele som! XD Mas é muito estranho...

(como não tenho – ainda – o blog 'online', escrevo aqui! XD Mas como há muita gente que vê tsubasa daqui, pode ser que a alguém lhe interessa! XD)

Já agora **queria fazer uma pergunta**: no brasil já está a dar tsubasa? É que no CD – são as iniciais, não quer disser mesmo 'CD'! XD – dizia que, supostamente, cá em Portugal o TRC também seria emitido pelo canal pago 'Animax' que eu acho que não existe! XD Mas tenho que ver para ter a certeza! u.u Em Espanha é por esse canal que se vê, até porque eles disseram que 'isto é aplicável para Espanha e Portugal', mas mesmo se o canal não existir cá ou qualquer coisa assim, isso pode querer significar que o anime já está a ser gravado em português (+-+ - talvez, talvez)...

Esperemos pelo futuro, e tenhamos fé! \o/ - Como o cantor do BLAZE diz! XD

Isto está grande, mas as novidades ainda não terminaram! XD – É por isso que eu preciso do meu blog online! Y-Y Testes malvados que nem me dão tempo para escrever post! ò.ó

Cof, cof... Há quatro anos atrás as CLAMP começavam outro manga. O seu nome? **Kobato.** Nesse manga houve uma confusão, pois as CLAMP começaram no 2º volume e depois fizeram uma pausa. O manga mudou de revista – que sai mensalmente – e começaram pelo 1º volume que até aquela altura não existia. Depois – no que podemos chamar 'a partir do 3º volume' – os capítulos eram chamados de drop, não começando o 3º volume com o drop 16 – que era o que fazia sentido – mas sim como drop 1.

Como na altura em que 'descobri' Kobato apenas havia 7 capítulos, eu deixei de procurar e no sábado passado estive à procura e já existem 23 capítulos ao todo!

E por acaso no primeiro capitulo que li no sábado – o cap. 8 do 1º volume – **a Kobato e o Ioryogi falavam sobre o aquecimento global! XD **Por estar muito calor! XD É engraçado ver a parte em que ela diz que com a Cerveja-san o Ioryogi-san já poderá resolver o problema do aquecimento global! XD E parece que as que lhe deram a cerveja também acreditaram nisso! XD Claro, né? Não é só em tsubasa que eles bebem álcool! XD

Agora novamente sobre tsubasa, em kobato – isso não faz sentido! XD – há uma parte em que a Kobato fica com uma cara séria – o que não é normal nela – e diz que 'há um lugar onde eu quero ir' e isto fez-me pensar que TALVEZ a Kobato também tenha algo a ver com aquela confusão toda de Tsubasa e xxxHolic! u.u Eu já nem digo nada, até porque esses três mangas foram criados quase todos na mesma altura e pode haver ligações entre eles. _Kobato tem a missão de encher a garrafa com os corações machucados das pessoas. Quando estiver cheio ela poderá realizar um desejo..._

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 14 – Explicações de Matemática**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 15:57:58 de 24 de Maio de 2008 _

* * *

_Números, números e mais números!_

_Para quê que eles existem?_

_Para o teu namorado fazer de explicador, está claro!_

**P**assei outra vez uma mão pelos meus cabelos, endireitando a minha saia e vendo por última vez se os dois pratos, cada um com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, estavam direitos, assim como os dois garfos e as duas facas, juntamente com dois copos vazios e uma jarra com um chá no seu interior.

A campainha já tocava pela segunda vez e eu corri até à porta da entrada, olhando-me pela última vez no espelho antes de abrir.

Dei de caras com o meu namorado. Syaoran é o seu nome. E ele ficava lindo com aquele seu abundante e rebelde cabelo castanho húmido – molhado. Apoiado na aduela **(não tenho a certeza ****se é mesmo esse o nome! XD)** da minha porta de entrada fazia com que a minha boca se abrisse e que – se eu não me desse conta – algo viscoso cairia por ela. Claro que eu fechei a minha boca antes disso acontecer!

-. Olá... – ele cumprimentou-me com uma voz melosa, realmente sedutora.

-. Oi... – respondi ao seu cumprimento. Segundos depois já sentia os seus lábios sobre os meus, como esperado. Não cheguei a responder e interrompi o beijo. Ele observava-me, surpreendido.

-. Não podemos perder tempo. – respondi à pergunta que existia na sua mente, que era visível no seu olhar e levei-o até ao meu quarto, onde nós iríamos começar a "estudar".

Ao entrar eu fiz com que ele se sentasse numa das duas cadeiras que tinha colocado à frente da minha secretária.

Ao sentarmo-nos ele abriu um dos livros de matemática que tinha colocado em cima da mesa e olhou para mim.

-. Vamos começar pelos vectores. – disse-me, abrindo o livro na página onde essa matéria começava.

-. Isso é muito complicado. – disse, aborrecida – Vamos começar por algo mais fácil.

-. Como por exemplo? – perguntou-me, deixando o livro em cima da mesa e observando-me com atenção.

-. Vamos começar pelos casos notáveis! – disse enquanto sorria – Se esse for mesmo o nome da matéria... – disse o último num tom mais baixo e pensativo.

-. Casos notáveis? – perguntou-me – Isso é uma das contas mais simples que tu podes fazer em matemática! – exclamou, incrédulo.

-. Tu sabes que eu costumo adormecer na maioria das aulas, né? – perguntei-lhe com inocência e ele suspirou.

-. Sakura... – disse, como se estivesse aborrecido pelo que dissera.

-. Não me olhes com essa cara! – disse – Mesmo assim tu gostas de mim.

-. Tem que ser... – sussurrou.

-. O que disseste? – gritei, levantando-me da minha cadeira.

-. Nada, nada! – disse com uma voz doce – Gostamos tanto das qualidades como dos defeitos, né? Vem cá. – sentei-me no seu colo, talvez com força de mais pois ouvi o seu 'ittai' no momento seguinte em que tinha terminado de sentar-me no seu colo.

-. Desculpa, magoei-te? – perguntei-lhe, preocupada.

-. Não te preocupes. – disse, começando a beijar-me em seguida.

Eu esqueci-me da minha preocupação, assim como a explicação que ele tinha que me dar. Ohh... até porque explicações de matemática com os vossos namorados são mesmo assim!

O Syaoran terminou o beijo e afastou um pouco a sua cara da minha, ficando a observar-me.

-. O que foi? – perguntei, ao ver que ele olhava para mim com extrema atenção. Uma borbulha, talvez? Nem penses nisso, Sakura! Isso seria uma espécie de 'super, super, super vergonha'! Até porque seriam horas para preparar-me para esta explicação para nada, né?

-. Nada. – respondeu, acariciando a minha bochecha esquerda com ternura – Apenas estou a observar-te. Não posso observar a minha namorada?

-. Não, não é isso que eu queria disser. – respondi, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor as suas caricias.

-. Vamos começar com a explicação? – perguntou-me algum tempo depois.

-. Tem mesmo que ser? – suspirei.

-. Claro, para não teres outra negativa baixa. – respondeu-me, pegando o livro que tinha deixado de lado.

Passamos uma hora a fazer contas utilizando os três tipos de casos notáveis – já sabia quantos haviam ao todo! Parecia bastante simples para disser a verdade, talvez seja pelo meu explicador explicar tão bem, né?

-. Agora experimenta fazer esta conta. – fez um circulo à volta de um exercício do livro de matemática onde estava um caso notável para resolver. Era '(x – 3)'.

-. Ohh! Isso é fácil! – respondi como se fosse a coisa mais fácil de fazer que existia no mundo. Afinal os 'x' não era uma coisa tão monstruosa como descrevem, pelo menos nesta conta.

-. Para quem disse que não percebia a forma como se resolvia... – disse ironicamente.

-. Mas agora já percebo! Vês? Está certo, né? – mostrei-lhe 'x ² – 6x + 9' **(se não aparecer o dois pequeno em cima do x, a conta lê-se x sobre dois menos seis x mais nove)**.

-. Eu queria disser que isso está errado, mas é mau mentir. Principalmente à namorada. – respondeu, enquanto observava o meu caderno – Ittai! – gritou.

-. Agora já não vou me preocupar contigo! – disse, depois de lhe pisar um dos pés.

-. Vem cá. – disse, e como já tinha feito antes, sentei-me no seu colo, mas desta vez ele já não gritou 'ittai', talvez por me ter sentado com cuidado – Se tu perceberes matemática já não podemos ter estas tardes de explicação, né? Até porque eu adoro te explicar! – disse-me com um sorriso, prestes a beijar-me.

-. Mas antes de ensinares-me mais qualquer coisa, vamos lanchar, que tal? – perguntei-lhe, levantando-me e indo em direcção à porta do meu quarto.

-. Sim. Podemos fazer sempre uma pausa no estudo, né? – perguntou-me, seguindo-me logo em seguida.

Baixamos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha, onde os dois pratos, com cada um uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, e a jarra de chá ainda estavam em cima da mesa. À nossa espera, quem sabe.

-. Uau... Mas o que é isto? – perguntou o Syaoran depois de observar o que se encontrava em cima da mesa.

-. O nossos lanche. – respondi como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-. Pois... E já estava preparado? O lanche? – perguntou-me enquanto me imitava, sentando-se na outra cadeira.

-. Sim, claro. – disse, parecendo não perceber onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

Observou-me maliciosamente e provou o bolo que eu tinha feito especialmente para ele – Está óptimo, como sempre. – comentou, antes de comer mais um pedaço.

-. Que bom. – apoiei os meus cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a minha cabeça nas minhas mãos e observei-o a comer mais um pedaço do bolo. Quando ia retirar mais um pedaço ele observou-me e eu imediatamente tirei os meus cotovelos de cima da mesa.

-. Não vais comer a tua? – perguntou-me.

-. Ah! Claro que vou. – disse, mas mesmo assim ele ainda continuava a observar-me.

De repente ele tirou o meu prato e correu até à sala – Ei! Isso é a minha fatia! – gritei, correndo na sua direcção.

Encontrei-o sentado no sofá, pronto para retirar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e come-lo. Eu sentei-me, também, no sofá e tentei tirar o prato das suas mãos, mas como era lógico ele era muito mais forte que eu, mas mesmo assim eu puxava o prato com toda a força que podia.

Segundos depois só tive tempo de ver como o prato rolava no ar e caia no não. Existia chocolate por todo o lado!

-. Desculpa, desculpa. – disse o meu namorado, realmente arrependido, mas o meu riso deixou-o desprevenido – Porque ris-te? – perguntou-me, mas eu não conseguia responder à sua pergunta pois não conseguia parar de rir.

-. Há, há, há... Parecemos uns meninos da primária! – sorri e ao perceber a ideia ele sorriu também.

-. Vamos. Diz-me onde está um pano ou algo do género para limpar isto. Afinal o culpado fui eu. – disse com um ar derrotado.

-. Nada disso, eu também tive a culpa. Vamos, eu mostro-te onde está. – dirigimo-nos à cozinha e depois de termos o chão, que antes estava repleto de chocolate, brilhante, terminamos o nosso lanche e o Syaoran, ao sentir-se ainda culpado, ofereceu-me metade do seu bolo, comendo-o juntos. Por isso não lhe disse que tinha um bolo no frigorifico, mas quando descobriu ficou zangado comigo, mas logo descobriu a razão por não lhe ter dito – por isso é que eu gosto tanto dele! – e comemos mais umas quantas fatias de bolo, juntos!

A explicação de matemática?

Bem, por hoje ela já estava terminada. Agora apenas iríamos aproveitar o tempo para passarmos juntos. Como namorados.

_Afinal, quem disse a Matemática é **secante**?_

_Quem não tem um namorado como o meu, está claro!_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Terminado às 12:14:54 de 25 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Iii! Este drab também está pequeno – comparado com os anteriores.

Mas gostaram? E gostei como ficou, principalmente a última parte em que eles estão na sala! +.+

Neste drab também há um 'dedinho' de duas fics de Prince of Tennis! XD Na cena em que a Sakura sentasse no colo do Syaoran e ele grita 'ittai' retirei essa ideia de um fic que tinha lido à pouco tempo! XD E na parte em que a Sakura fala das borbulhas é retirado do primeiro capitulo da nova 'versão' do meu fic **Hitotsu Dake**, que se chama borbulhas e que fala sobre esse assunto na adolescência! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena: **Vou começar pelo review do drab 13, tá?

Não faz mal, até porque eu pensei que tinhas algum teste ou assim, mas nem imaginei que o FF.N estava com problemas! OoO Até porque ao ler os outros reviews parece que não foste a única a quem aconteceu isso.

Eu vi o e-mail! XD Mas foi no mesmo dia que vi os reviews - na sexta passada! XD E reparei que é igual ao do drab 12! XD

O lemon NÃO É MEU! XD Deixei um aviso para que não houvesse problemas acerca disso, por isso na parte do 'by' estava o nick de outra autora e o meu! XD

É por isso que gosto sempre de explicar as histórias com uma introdução ou algo assim, mas nunca acabo por faze-lo. É que parte desse drab pertencia à autora que tinha feito para a categoria de Prince of Tennis e era a autora da 'Maquina de Drabs' da que no primeiro drab eu tinha dito que tinha sido a minha 'fonte de inspiração' para fazer esta colecção de drabs! XD E... também é em espanhol... u.u

Toda a história em si ficou mais fiel a Prince of Tennis do que a Card Captor Sakura! XD Para se perceber o porquê de ele não ter gostado de sonhar aquilo com a Sakura tenho que disser-te algumas coisas de Prince of Tennis. Primeiro, o seu pai - podes imaginar que é o pai do Syaoran noutra dimensão qualquer, pois o verdadeiro não deve ser nada parecido! XD - é um verdadeiro HENTAI! Com todo o seu significado! XD Ele tem a sua colecção de revistas em que aparecem meninas de fato-de-banho! XD Então o 'Syaoran' - na realidade estou a falar do Ryoma de PoT! XD - não gosta disso e nem gosta de ser comparado com o seu pai, por isso há bastante fics de PoT em que o Ryoma não quer se tornar um homem porque não quer ser um pervertido como o seu pai! XD Ah! E a 'Sakura' é apenas uma colega de escola, que ele conhece e que até se dá bem. Mas neste drab eu fiz com que o Syaoran estivesse MESMO apaixonado pela Sakura e que sentisse 'nojo' de si proprio por pensar essas coisas da Sakura - cenas lemon! XD Agora ao escrever isto parecia que estava a falar do Ryoma, pois ele é que costuma pensar dessa maneira! XD Foi apenas um drab muito à 'PoT'! XD

Ahh! Sobre a OAD...! Lembro-me de ter falado com uma portuguessa, também, acerca disso, quando apareceu a Sakura de CCS. Pelo que ela me disse - que foi o que uma amiga dela lhe disse - as CLAMP puseram a Sakura de CCS no OAD como uma homenagem para os fãs! ;-; Muito bom! TT-TT

Sim, eu também não tenho a TOTAL certeza que o Watanuki seja filho do Eriol, mas as CLAMP já nos enganaram tantas vezes que eu já nem tenho coragem de ter a certeza de algo! XD

Mas eu não acho que o Fei Wang tenha algo a ver com o Watanuki... Até porque eu acho que o Fei Wang é mesmo de Clow Koku e o Watanuki é mesmo do Japão.

Ahh... eu não posso disser nada, mas no final do manga de CCS as CLAMP foram bem claras que o Eriol e a Kaioh iam ficar juntos. Talvez seja por isso que eu não seja uma grande fã de TE - nunca gostei de ler, a sério! XD É como algo me impedisse de ler e eu simplesmente não consigo ler um TE, escrever também nunca consegui - não é só porque eu escrevi uns TE indirectos que eu goste de escrever TE! XD Mas não odeio esse casal, claro que não! Mas eu acho que para mim faz mais sentido TT! XD Mas também não gosto de ler TomoyoxTouya! XD É mesmo só SxS! XD

Ah! Eu sempre li fic em que diziam que o Syaoran ensinava matemática à Sakura, mas nunca li uma explicação, por isso pensei fazer uma história em que ele fizesse de explicador! XD Talvez dê para rever algo, já que vou ter teste para a semana! XD Preciso de estudar porque é um teste global! /o\

O drab 17 é uma verdadeira comédia - novamente tem ligação com PoT! u.u - só que nas notas finais eu escrevi umas coisas que aqui em CCS não devem acontecer, mas noutras categorias acontecem e muito! E pode-se disser que é um assunto sério, pelo menos eu acho. Mas também o que aconteceu à Chia-chan - eu mal a conheço e não sei se a posso tratar pelo '-chan'! XD - foi muito mau (tem a ver com o PS.3. do drab 13)... E acho isso uma grande injustiça, até porque nós não temos culpa do nosso passado, e também não podemos fazer tudo o que os outros querem ou esperam de nós. u.u Ainda bem que isso não acontece aqui em CCS - pelo menos eu acho, mas a mim nunca me aconteceu! É quando nos reviews falam mal de ti sem de conhecerem, ou dizem que escreves mal ou que tens que escrever isto ou aquilo - exigem - e que mandam-te mensagens privadas a exigir fics ou ameaças... E isso nem acaba por aqui! u.u É por isso que algumas vezes dá-me uma vontade...! ò.ó

Vou terminar neste review e ir para o outro! XD (Já estou mais calma? É o que parece! ò.ó)

Sim, é sempre bom mudar de ares e fazer um fic com a Sakura casada, né? Acho que gostei dele, principalmente do final! XD Parecia aqueles dos filmes! XD Por isso o beisebol! u.u

Não! Um dia quente aqui devem ser uns 30 - 33º graus ou talvez até aos 35º graus, que é o normal. Eu estava a pensar que em Tóquio a temperatura normal no verão se calhar é de 25/27º graus, porque o pais fica muito a norte e os países ao estarem mais para norte tem menos temperaturas quentes - por isso a Mei Ling no Inverno tinha sempre muito frio ou no filme tinha dito que em Hong Kong fazia muito mais calor do que no Japão, porque Hong Kong fica mais para sul. Como eu queria fazer com que parecesse mesmo o Japão, eu pus essas temperaturas e não por nós considerarmos isso calor! XD

Sobre o cap 190 eu achei a Nadeshico muito diferente da do anime, mas uma das principais diferenças de TRC e de CCS é o cabelo que eles fazem. Em CCS via-se cada fio de cabelo, enquanto que em TRC fazem como se fosse algo em conjunto, nem se notam os fios de cabelos. Por isso eu acho que é essa a principal diferença que notei na Nadeshico de CCS e TRC.

Mas o Watanuki é uma peça importante nesta história e a Yuuko farta-se de disser que é 'para o bem de dois futuros'. Eu sempre achei que fosse o futuro do Watanuki e do Syaoran, mas eu já não sei nada! XD

Não... as CLAMP nunca erram, senão isso seria uma decepção para os seus fãs, né?

Mas sobre o Lancelot, os dois tem que estar ao mesmo nível, né? Senão perde a piada, né? Tipo, se a ordem dos cavaleiros fosse a mais fraca seria logico que eles perdiam logo e nem precisava existir anime para sabermos disso - XD - por isso os dois tem que estar sempre ao mesmo nível, eu acho.

Beijos! \o/

PS. Para mim frio é talvez temperaturas com menos de 5/10 graus! XD

PS.2. (Estou a escrever isto um dia depois de ter respondido ao teu review! XD) Eu descobri um 'especial' de code geass sobre signos! +.+ Não sei se tu sabes, mas eu fiquei surpreendida por ver que o Suzaku é caranguejo! XD Talvez nem tanto... u.u (1º o Syaoran, agora o Suzaku, quem será o próximo na lista das CLAMP! XD). Ele faz dia 10 do 7 e eu sabia que alguém fazia anos nesse mesmo dia e afinal estava correcta! XD Eu também queria que algum personagem que eu gostasse fizesse anos no mesmo dia que eu! Y-Y Bem, mas o Lelouch é sagitário, no dia 5 do 12! Ah... mas sobre o carneiro é a Karen – não diz é quando ela faz anos, porque era um especial onde só falavam dos rapazes de CG – e isso não me surpreende, pois pela maneira de ela ser só poderia ser um signo forte.

* * *

**Isabella-Chan:** Ainda bem! XD

Eu sei ficou pequena! u.u Mas não dava para mais! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado da explicação do Syao-sensei! XD

Beijos e até para a semana! \o/

* * *

**Hinaichigo-Chan:** Por acaso este drab era mesmo o Syaoran a fazer de explicador, mas até parece que leste os meus pensamentos porque eu comecei a escrever um drab desse genero. Em que a Sakura costuma adormecer nas aulas de matemática e numa delas o seu professor chama-a e ela pensa que está a dormir ou assim porque o professor que vê não era o mesmo de antes! XD Sim, é o Syaoran. Bem, mas se quiseres saber esse talvez seja o drab 20, até porque já tenho drabs até esse nº e até dava-me mais jeito uma história ser od drabs 21 e 22!

Ah! Eu escrevo 'menina' mas é mesmo rapariga, para não haver confuções, porque 'rapariga' é uma coisa feia no brasil, não sei se sabes. Sim, a rapariga era mesmo a Sakura e eles estão na escola, tipo 12º ano, com 17 anos.

Ah! Não faz mal, até porque o review não serve só para disser o que está bem/mal num fic ou que que gostou/odiou do fic, não? XD

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Sim, parece que não foste a única a quem aconteceu isso, não tem problema!

Sim, o aquecimento global é um assunto sério que tem se ouvi muito, principalmente nestes últimos dois anos, né?

Obrigado! n/n

Ah! Eu fartei-me rir no epi. 5! XD Quando ele corria e depois os outro passaram à sua frente! XD Sim, as surpresas vão aparecendo! E o final do epi. 6? OoO Coitado do Lelouch! Eu fiquei com pena dele! Y-Y A irmã que ele ama trocou-o - sem saber! XD - pelo seu pior inimigo! Y-Y

Sim, é por isso que eu prefiro sempre anime ao manga - embora também goste de ler mangas - porque ele tem movimento - e cor - e o manga não. Talvez, talvez haja mais OADs! /o\ - reza, reza...

Eu já assisti Chobits, mas digamos que parei no episódio... 7, acho eu. n.nUU

Ah! Só para avisar que o lemon não fui eu que escrevi, por isso também escrevi o Aviso para esclarecer isso, até porque não quero ter problemas ou algo do tipo. Sim, e lemons deste genero são melhores que os outros, eu acho.

Não tem problema e beijos! \o/

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Olá aniversariante! \o/

Ainda bem que gostaste! n.n

Já tinha essa ideia de fazer 'prendas' para cada uma e vi que tu dizias que eras touro e touro vai até o dia 20/21 e era mesmo no dia certo por isso publiquei-o, lembrando-me que tinhas pedido um lemon!

Ehh! E ainda no dia 25 de abril que é um feriado importante! XD

Mas o que conta é a intenção, né?

Ah! Obrigado! :)

Beijos e até para a semana! \o/

PS. Gostei do 'Ying-chan', fofo! n.n

* * *

**Sofia: **Vou começar pelo drab 11, tá?

O que querias disser com 'uma das minhas fanfic's que fizes-te'? o.o?

Isso toda a gente desconfiou, que a Sakura não era irmã do Syaoran! u.u Será que eu não consigo enganar ninguém!

Mas há tantos fics incesto e que no final eles ficam juntos! +.+ Eu sei, seria um pouco estranho, né?

Agora ao drab 13! XD

Ah! Mas agora já tenho tempo para responder à tua review como deve ser! n.n

Sim, e esta é bastante comica, por lhe ter acontecido 'aquilo'! XD

Sim, isso também é verdade! XD

Eu eu tenho 15! \o/

Eu também acho que comecei a ver Card Captor Sakura aos meus nove anos, pois lembro-me que andava no quarto ano e como tinha aulas de manhã e esse anime também dava de manhã eu costumava chegar atrasada só para ver Card Captor Sakura! XD

Sim, CCS foi o anime que marcou a minha infância - embora também tinha visto dragon ball que também dava nessa altura! XD

Eu acho que os PS's já é tipo uma norma nestes drabs! XD Sempre tive que escrever um PS e por fim achei engraçado tornar-lo em algo normal no final de cada drab! XD Nuns há muitos PS's, noutros só há um! XD

Ainda bem que achas engraçado! XD

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Ho, ho, ho! XD

Obrigado! \o/

Nada me mais, até porque eu gosto de Angel Sactuary por causa do incesto, por isso por mim não tem diferença nenhuma mesmo! XD

Mas já sabes, já sei quando irei fazer essa drab de incesto! XD

Sim...! +.+ O filho do Syaoran e da Sakura! Quem diria! E nós que pensávamos que ele ia ter olhos verdes! XD

Eu não sei se o Watanuki é filho da Kaioh e do Eriol, apenas disse porque os dois supostamente são próximos - podem ser amigos de infância - mas se calhar o Watanuki nem é filho dos dois! u.u

Ah! Eu disse Kaioh porque no final do manga de CCS nós ficamos com a noção de que eles ficam juntos! XD Talvez por isso nunca fui muito amante de ET! XD

Mas se tu quiseres podes ir ao google e procurares 'tsubasa 190' ou assim e de certeza que vais encontrar algo.

Beijos e até terça! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Com o que tu disseste não percebi se sabias que o lemon não me pertencia ou não! XD

Sim, eu achei bastante engraçado quando descobri! XD Claro! Não somos só nós a sofrer, né? u.u

Sim e isso deste abril! Lembro-me de um dia de Abril em que eu sei à tarde e o sol estava tão quente que eu quase não aquentava com o calor! Foi na primeira vez que houve o aumento de calor, numa quinta, e na semana seguinte já estava tanto frio...!

Sim, tens razão porque no ano passado não aconteceu isso. Claro que em inicio de novembro ou como era do ano passado ainda estava calor e não o frio habitual! E o verão também já está a chegar, pensando nisso, falta poucas semanas, acho que 4, né?

E parece que muita gente ainda vive na 'sombra' e nem ligam para o aquecimento global, que é um pesadelo cada vez mais próximo de se realizar! u.u

Bem, vou parar por aqui!

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Coitado do Syao, né? XD

Ainda bem! \o/

Eu já torci tantas vezes o pé – também não foram assim TANTAS – que já não faço física à... em nem me lembro ao certo há quanto tempo! XD Sempre que eu fazia, embora eu já andasse como deve ser, acabava sempre por piorar e agora já não posso fazer física! u.u Mas a escola já está a terminar, né? XD

É que a Yuuki diz – assim como o Syaoran – que eles são mais próximos do que qualquer pessoa, mas como ele ficou sem as memorias para concretizar o seu desejo – que já se falou nisso em trc – por isso não se lembra nem do nome dos seus próprios pais.

Ah! O Watanuki vê demônios – espíritos e seres mágicos – e ele é um 'petisco delicioso' para eles, os demônios. Até que a primeira cena que vemos no manga – assim como no anime – de xxxHolic é o Watanuki a fugir de um monte de demônios! XD

Então beijos e até para a semana! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. E chegou o dia! Os reviews ocupam mais espaço que o drab! \o/ - XD Eu sabia que este dia ia chegar! E sem contar com as notas! Foi mesmo só o tamanho do drab e o tamanho das respostas aos reviews! XD**

**PS.2. Só falta três semanas para terminar a escola? OoO Já?! - Só descobri isso agora! XD**

**PS.3. Esta semana vou estar totalmente ocupada por causa da escola, para a outra semana vou estar um pouco ocupada mas vai dar tempo para começar a escrever o 15 drab que ainda não escrevi e na outra semana já estou totalmente livre para começar a escrever os meus outros fics! XD**

**PS.4. Estive a reler as drab 6 e 7 e vi a quantidade de erros nelas! OoO E quando disse Kasumi-senpai – foi a pior – devia ter escrito Kasumi-sensei! XD Por que '-senpai' é utilizado pelos alunos mais novos para falarem com os alunos mais velhos e '-sensei' é que significa professor! XD Gomen pelo erro! /o\**

**PS.5. Kobato... Y-Y As CLAMP querem explodir a nossa cabeça de tanto pensarmos para descobrir o que vai acontecer a seguir... E Kobato está cheio de crossover – assim como TRC. CCS, xxxHolic, Wish e Gouhou Drug. Tudo trabalhos das CLAMP! \o/**

**PS.6. Já terminaram os PS's! u.u**

**PS.7. Esperem, ainda falta uma coisa! XD Será que Gundam 00 é um anime bom? o.o? Se for pelo seu OP2 e ED2 então o anime deve ser muit bom! (Este é um dos raros casos em que eu oiço a OP ou ED completa antes de ver o anime – ou conhece-lo! XD) Se alguém conhecer... \o/**


	15. Drab 15 O teu Beijo

**AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Yooo... Minna! \o/

(tenho mesmo que começar a escrever no blog! u.uUU)

Cof, cof... Comecei a ver **Host Club**! \o/ (O nome é muito comprido! XD) E realmente esse anime tem muita piada! u.u – XD Mas eu gostava que a Haruhi ficasse com o Tamaki! +.+ Eu acho as cenas deles dois tão fofas! +.+ Principalmente pelas coisas que o Tamaki faz! XD E por acaso eu achei o personagem Honey-kun BASTANTE parecido ao do personagem de **Fruits Basket** que se transforma em coelho e do qual já não me lembro o nome – XD – até o seiyuu deve ser o mesmo porque a voz é igual! XD Talvez a autora do manga seja a mesma... o.o? Não sei! XD

Mas é realmente muito engraçado! XD O que não acho piada é as cenas yaoi dos gémeos! o.o As meninas até desmaiam ao ver aquilo – coitadas! u.u Fazem-me lembrar o personagem de **Chobits** que quando via uma menina – cof, cof – saia-lhe sangue pelo nariz! OoO??

Cof, cof... mudando de assunto... Que bom que vocês leram aquela gigantesca nota acerca de **tsubasa** – desculpem por isso! n.nUU Eu preciso mesmo do meu blog de volta! ò.ó Quantas vezes já falei sobre isso? n.nUU E obrigado à **Hinaichigo-chan** e à **Sofia** por terem esclarecido a minha duvida acerca de haver o canal Animax cá em Portugal! \o/ Ah! E sobre isso de **tsubasa**, também disseram que – **vou pegar na frase que utilizei no último drab – 'Isto é aplicável para Espanha e Portugal, mas o canal Animax já se transmite em alguns paises subamericanos, onde ainda não se sabe nada sobre a sua possível licença'.** Por isso também pode começar **TRC** no Brasil, pela Animax. Só nos resta esperar, _desu ne_?

Sobre **Tsubasa** ainda, eu estive a ouvir – finalmente – os CD's de **Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen**! Não sei se já ouviram falar, mas é uma história de 'universo alternativo' em que entram os personagens de **Tsubasa e xxxHolic** – sem ter nenhuma ligação com os mangas. Até a altura só tinha lido um resumo e acho que nunca me tinha interessado em procurar isso por aí, até à... terça passada. As histórias são muitos engraçadas e actualmente há 3 CD dramas e 2 capítulos – se podemos fazer aquilo de capitulos! XD Bem, as histórias passam-se numa escola chamada Horitsuba – o seu nome deriva de Holic (horiku, a maneira que se pronuncia em japonês) e Tsubasa –, a escola privada de Horitsuba, onde há aulas deste o primário até à universidade. Onde as Mokonas são estudantes, assim como a Himawari, Doumeki, Watanuki e Sakura, assim como o Syaoran que é um estudante de intercambio. O Fay é professor de química, o Kurogane é professor de física e a Yuuko é professora – e directora da escola – de literatura. Eles passam por muitas 'aventuras', deste a Yuuko-sensei e o Fay-sensei a entrarem pelas janelas e assustarem os estudantes com isso – XD – a fazerem o Syaoran pensar de que o dia 14 de fevereiro é um dia muito perigoso em que as meninas apostam as suas vidas – onde acontece uma guerra – e os chocolates são as armas! XD Foi tão fofo quando ele disse que ia proteger a Sakura e que utilizaria as artes marciais que o Seichirou-san lhe tinha ensinado em pequeno! +.+ - XD **Experimentem procurar na net, pois é muito giro! \o/** Mas tenham cuidado, pois os dramas e os capítulos tem a sua ordem, porque senão não intenderão o porquê de novos personagens. Como me aconteceu quando li o especial natal – o capitulo 2 – antes de ouvir o Drama 3! XD Para quem quiser a ordem: **Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen Valentine Day ni Doki Doki!; Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen 2 Horitsuba Sai Junbichuu ni Doki Doki!; Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen Radio Housou ni Doki Doki! /ou/ Horitsuba Omake 1 – o nome é omake e não capitulo, gomen! XD –; Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen 3; Horitsuba Omake 2**.

Sobre **Gundam 00** que eu tinha dito na última drab que iria começar a ver... eu acho parecido com **Code Geass**! XD Não totalmente, porque há bastantes coisas que não têm nada a ver, mas a história, eu acho...

Bem, eu não consigo parar de ouvir a OP 2 de **Gundam 00**! o.o (Como o Syaoran diz num fic sobre uma música) 'É como uma droga (droga de consumir)'. Eu também sempre gostei bastante da OP de **X1999, eXDream**, e houve pessoas que acompanharam a minha obsessão por essa musica! XD Acho que ainda sei de cor a sua letra em japonês e em português...? o.o? Mas eu estranhei muito no inicio do anime, quando o Setsuna – ainda criança – pegou numa arma e começou a atirar aos robôs – estavam em guerra. OoO Acho que era por não estar habituada a ver crianças a atirar (com armas)! XD Mesmo em anime.

Eu estava a queixar-me por ter presenciado cenas homo e hetero verbalmente na drab passada, _desu ne_? Mas esta semana uma amiga passou todos os limites disso! OoO Descobrir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo... eu acho que ainda estou confusa... . Isso é o que dá quando não se tem aquelas conversas de amigas à algum tempo, principalmente na idade dela, _desu ne_? u.u

Ah! Eu falei de **Code Geass** aí em cima, né? Gostei tanto do que o Suzaku fez no epi. 8! TT-TT Snif, snif, um lenço por favor! TT-TT – XD _Desu ne_? XD

Só um PS antes de irmos para o drab... Eu comecei a ouvir músicas da **YUI** e soube que ela fez um filme O seu nome é **Taiyou no Uta** e a história é MUITO boa! n.n Estive a ver o filme na youtube e adorei tanto! TT-TT Mas deixarei os meus comentários para outra altura! XD

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 15 – O teu Beijo**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:08:59 de 1 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**-**

_**Dedicado à Ma Ling Chan**_

_(espero que não fiques zangada ou algo do genero por isto, até porque tu não me disseste nada, mas eu estive a ver os perfis e no teu dizia quando fazias anos, por isso eu fiz-te este drab para ti. Lembro-me que tu disseste que o que mais gostavas eram as cenas dos beijos SxS e decidi escrever algo sobre esse tema. Ficou curtinho e acho que não ficou muito bom (n.nUU) mas espero que tenhas gostado pois fiz-lo com boa intenção! n.n FELIZ NIVER!)_

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

**S**abem quando vocês imaginam o fosso primeiro beijo? Ele vai ser o melhor do mundo ou ele vai ser doce ou ele vai ser tão bom que me dará uma vontade de derreter nos braços da _tal_ pessoa..., é o que vocês pensam, não é?

Bem, o meu primeiro beijo não foi o melhor do mundo, porque para nós dois era o nosso primeiro beijo e não sabíamos bem como fazê-lo. Apenas podíamos guiar-nos nos filmes que tínhamos visto até à altura.

Lembro-me como tivesse sido ontem! Ambos tínhamos as caras tão vermelhas...! Estava tão nervosa naquele momento que não tinha pensado que no futuro recordar-me daquilo seria engraçado. Tanto que me dava muita vontade de rir, acreditem!

Aproximávamos lentamente a cara de um e de outro, mas afastávamos com medo do que o outro pudesse pensar de nós. Acho que ficamos muito tempo naquele 'sim ou não' até que – por algo bastante _inevitável_ – um bando de miúdos passou por nós e um empurrou-me sem querer e _inevitavelmente_ a minha boca aterrou em cima da dele! Bastante engraçado, não? Estávamos não nervosos que separamo-nos logo após sentirmos a humidade da boca de cada um. Sim, foi engraçado e vergonhoso, bastante vergonhoso! Mas o que queriam que fizéssemos? Tínhamos doze anos na altura, éramos umas crianças!

Mas um namoro de seis anos... Já é muito tempo, né? E nós apenas temos 18 anos!

Mas de certeza que ao longo destes anos a qualidade do nosso beijo foi aumentando... Sabem como é sentir que se é amada e desejada apenas com um beijo? Por isso é que eu adoro a maneira que o meu namorado me beija!

Quando ele me agarra pela cintura, apanhando-me de surpresa, e começa a beijar-me lentamente, demasiado lento, como se quisesse saborear cada parte. Mas logo deixa-me sem ar ao aprofundar o beijo e este cada vez mais vai aprofundando-o até que eu já não aguento mais e preciso de respirar. Ele, como sempre, repara nisso e afasta-se de mim cuidadosamente e lentamente.

_Qualquer uma se apaixonaria por um beijo assim, né?_

Por isso é que eu gosto tanto do seu beijo. Não sei se vos acontece, mas a sua boca tem um sabor e sempre que o beijo eu sinto-o. Sim, o seu sabor é como um chocolate, sempre que o beijo é como se comesse o mais delicioso dos chocolates. Talvez seja suíço, mas o certo é que isso acontece!

Eu acho que uma das razões para que eu o ame tanto seja pelo seu beijo... talvez.

_Quem sabe se no futuro ele será muito melhor?_

_Tanto o sabor a chocolate, como o calafrio que sinto na minha barriga sempre que ele me beija daquela forma..._

**-**

**(Syaoran)**

**-**

**H**um... O seu beijo?

Como poderia descrevê-lo? Acho que isso seria quase impossível, até porque uma coisa é sentir e outra é tentar sentir por uma descrição.

Poderia classifica-lo por palavras.

_Doce, lento, calmo, tranquilo – também._

Mas acho que a palavra chave seria Inocente. Sim, o seu beijo tinha um toque de inocência, mesmo se ela não se apercebesse.

Sempre que ela me beijava, começava por algo lento, não chegando a aprofundar o beijo, o que algumas vezes deixava-me louco!

Aquele modo que ela tem de beijar-me de forma suave e lentamente, muito lentamente. Como se fosse uma tortura que nos ia enlouquecendo pouco a pouco.

_Realmente o seu beijo podia chegar a ser muito perigoso._

Lembro-me do nosso primeiro beijo... Estávamos tão nervosos e o beijo aconteceu de uma maneira tão inesperada que nem sabíamos o que fazer. Agora riamos com essas lembranças do nossos passado tão engraçadas.

_O seu beijo..._

O que mais poderia disser acerca dele?

Que o seu beijo era tão único como ela própria e que parecia ser tão doce como a minha namorada. E por último...

_Eu acho que é uma das razões para que eu a ame tanto... talvez._

**-**

**(Sakura / Syaoran)**

**-**

**O** nosso beijo era algo memorável para cada um de nós. Cada momento era uma dadiva e nunca – _nunca_ – nos esqueceríamos de cada recordação que cada um dos nossos beijos nos trazia.

_Nunca..._

_Tornando-os únicos..._

* * *

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Terminado às 23:37:18 de 1 de Junho de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Acho que estou a habituar-me a drabs pequenos, _desu ne_?

Mas fiquem descansados que isto é temporário! XD Até porque eu sei de uns drabs futuros que ficarão grandes, por isso esta coisa de 'drabs pequenos' só pode ser uma coisa temporária, né?

Espero que tenham gostado deste fic em que Sakura e o Syaoran falam sobre os beijos dos dois! n.n

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Yaaa! Por acaso no inicio do ano revimos essa matéria e ainda recordei do meu 8 ano em que dei essas contas e aquilo era tão facil! Y-Y Sniff, sniff.

Ah... Mas eu tinha um erro na conta! XD Não era 'x sobre 2', mas sim 'x quadrado'! Y-Y Desculpa pelo erro, foi a **Vivx** que me corrigiu (obrigado! \o/ +.+).

Ahh... claro que essa explicação não podia ser mesmo 100 porcento explicação, né? Para dar mais romance e piada à história! Mas realmente ela não conseguirá subir muito se as explicações forem sempre assim! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Fiquei surpresa quando era para sair da Net. Antes de sair fui ver se já tinha algum review (sempre vale a pena tentar! XD) e fiquei contente por seres a primeira, já que costumas sempre ser penúltima ou última a comentar! \o/ É sempre bom termos algumas mudanças, né? Como por exemplo, isso.

PS.2. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Não faz mal, não faz mal que a minha também pensou o pior enquanto escrevia essa parte! XD

Borbulhas, pelo que a **Vick.y Pirena** estava a disser, são o que vocês chamam de espinhas. Mais uma informação para eu juntar à diferença de vocabulário entre os dois países! \o/

Ahh! Já saiu o cap. 191 no TP (eles foram rápidos)! Agora só veremos o próximo capitulo para inícios de Julho (Ahh... como a vida é cruel! u.u)!

Esta parte do manga faz lembrar aquela em que estávamos a descobrir o passado do Fye, né?

(e entretanto sai o capitulo 200) Tsubasa já com 200 cap.! \o/ - XD Ainda falta!

Eu não posso disser nada, até porque para mim é indiferente, até porque eu crio apenas histórias SxS (claro que algumas vezes tem um pouco de ET, mas é apenas por ser um casal conhecido – ou o 2º mais conhecido em CCS – porque senão nem escrevia! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Jéssica:** Sim, de certeza que as CLAMP vão nos enlouquecer! Cada vez tudo é mais confuso! .

Beijos! \o/

PS. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Vick,y Pirena:** Obrigado! XD Eu tinha lido tantas vezes que a Sakura tinha explicações do Syaoran, mas nunca ninguém escrevia sobre elas, por isso lembrei-me disso! XD

Já não tínhamos essa 'sessão' há muito tempo, não? XD

Vectores? É uma coisa que dei este ano, por isso não sei se já aprendeste. Explicar eu não consigo, até porque é muita coisa, mas posso disser-te que faz parte da geometria.

Ehh? Até o nome da matéria é diferente! XD Por acaso a **Ma Ling Chan** também comentou sobre isso. Ah! E a **Vivx** reparou num erro. Não está correcto disser 'x sobre 2', mas sim 'x quadrado'! XD Mas está certo, também é assim que fazemos! n.n

Ahh! Não sabia que vocês tinham um nome diferente para 'borbulha'! OoO (Realmente estou a aprender muitas coisas com estes drabs! XD)

Sim...! Que vergonha! n/n

Claro, né? Uma rapariga quer estar sempre bonita, ainda mais se for para o namorado! XD

Eu também poderia disser que nunca tive dificuldades na escola – se for isso de não estudar. Eu sei que estou na secundária, mas estudar para os testes ou é no próprio dia ou no dia anterior! u.u Eu devia ter vergonha ao disser isto! u.u Eu acho que é daquelas coisas que temos deste crianças. Dizem que as crianças que estão habituadas a estudar deste pequenas é fácil para elas estudar todos os dias ou assim, enquanto que para uma criança que nunca estudou, começar a estudar de repente será uma coisa difícil. Bem, talvez poderia disser que Ciências sociais fossem as nossas Ciências naturais. Agora arte... Arte é tipo desenho? Ou será que tem algo a ver com a história?

Ahh! Por agora não estou a pensar entrar nesse mundo de 'escrever lemons', mas nunca se sabe, quando for maior...! XD

Mas a sério, se o pai do Syaoran fosse assim – mesmo vendo aquelas revistas – ele amaria a mãe do Syaoran, a Yelan e ela até estaria habituada a essas coisas do marido – e faria ameaçadas do tipo 'queimar as suas revistas' se irritasse o seu filho com algo; por exemplo, falar de coisas hentais! XD

Sim, isso está tudo uma grande confusão! . Mas vale deixa-las terminar a história do que andarmos a 'queimar' o nosso cérbero por pensarmos tanto sobre o assunto! XD

Sim... o cap 191 já saiu na TP... mas acho que não apareceu nada de novo... u.u Só se for aquela 'tens o mesmo nome da minha mãe'! XD

As CLAMP lá sabem, mas não sei se é por causa de férias! u.u No ano passado elas não fizeram uma pausa em todos os mangas no mês de Agosto? Porque este ano foi em Junho? Talvez queiram rever algumas coisas e precisam de um tempo extra para o próximo cap. Sei lá!

Bem, eu também não leio e nem tenho nada contra esse casal, mas... sei lá! (Novamente o 'sei lá'! u.u)

Já, por acaso já disseste, mas não importa. Eu não tenho nada contra a Mizuki, mas também não estou contra ti por a odiares assim tanto. Como costumam disser, cada um tem o seu gosto, né?

Ahh! Teste global é quando sai a matéria toda. Por exemplo, o teste global que eu fiz foi a matemática e saia toda a matéria que eu tinha dado deste o inicio deste ano (lectivo/de escola). Claro que sai algumas matérias, mas como nós não sabemos quais vão sair, temos que estudar todas as matérias.

Sim, eu odeio essas coisas, até porque não é a primeira vez que vejo cenas dessas a acontecer, mas acho que nenhuma foi tão grave como essa...

Sim, acho que por isso o final do drab 13 parece aqueles do filmes românticos americanos! u.u Acho que ficou bonitinho, né? n.n

Eu não me lembro se no ano passado chegamos a ter temperaturas de 40 graus no verão...? Mas mesmo assim o normal deve ser uns 33 ou 35...

Ahh! 5 graus?? Claro que como é no Brasil estava à espera de temperaturas elevadas, é claro. Eu lembro-me que à uns anos atrás – ainda não havia problemas de 'aquecimento global' – chegávamos a ter não-sei-quantos graus negativos. Este Inverno também houve graus negativos, mas acho que não passavam dos -2 ou -1 graus... E onde eu moro acho quea temperatura nem chegou a estar negativa.

Sim, é uma boa explicação. Talvez seja isso, que 'Card Captor Sakura é direcionado para meninas, isso é, shoujo. E Tsubasa, para meninos, shonen'.

Ahh! Falando do Suzaku... O episódio 8 foi tão...! Oh, oh, oh! +.+ Adorei!! É pena só haver outro episódio para a semana, mas também não temos culpa pelo que aconteceu na China, né? E eles nem querem arranjar problemas só por causa de um anime. Bem... é só esperar mais uma semana! u.u

Sobre TRC, pelo que a **Sofia** disse já está a dar em Portugal, por esse canal. Infelizmente eu não tenho esse canal por ter canais pagos numa empresa diferente. Eu tenho a chamada 'tv cabo', enquanto que o animax há apenas numa que apareceu à pouco tempo chamada 'meo' e noutra chamada 'clix'. Podia disser que a 'tv cabo' é a mais utilizada e nem sei porquê que eles não tem esse canal! u.u Terei que contentar-me a esperar que apareça em outro canal, até porque não conheço ninguém que possa ter esse canal! Y-Y

Ahh! Quando eu disse que preferia 'IT'S' estava a falar das OPs de TRC, que sempre preferi a OP2 do que a OP1! XD Claro que eu tenho outras musicas preferidas e muito melhores que IT'S em tsubasa! \o/ Mas a Aikoi é mesmo uma das minhas preferidas! Pelo ritmo e principalmente pela letra! +.+

O especial encontrei num site em que estava a baixar os últimos caps de kobato! XD Era mesmo sem intenção e lá falava do horoscopo de CG e achei interessante baixar! XD Ah! Mas é tão bom, né? Os dois serem caranguejo! XD Essa é uma das razões para adorar esse signo! +.+ Eu sabia que conhecia alguém que fazia anos nesse dia, mas quando escrevi isso estava a pensar na pessoa errada! XD A pessoa a que realmente devia de estar a pensar era na filha de uma senhora que conhece as minhas maluqueiras por este mundo de animes e fanfics! XD Acho que é o único adulto a quem já falei sobre isto o mais directamente e é ela que vê como eu fico quando lei-o os vossos reviews! XD Eu até tinha falado numa dessas notas de autora que a sua mãe, ao descreve-la, parecia que nós as duas tínhamos muitas coisas em comum! n.n

E depois ela contou-me uma história, em que a sua filha tinha dito um namorado e eles acabaram por terminar! Y-Y Realmente achei muito triste e pensei que _ele_ merecia mais uma chance. Certo que ela também tinha as suas justificações. Por acaso estava a pensar em duas histórias diferentes para o teu aniversário. Entre essa história e outra que eu tive à um mês, mais ou menos. Mas com o tempo eu decido! XD

Ah, sim! O Tsubasa fez 5 anos! +.+ Ahh...! Tanto tempo! Só espero que as CLAMP não demorem mais 5 anos para o final – brincadeira! XD

De quando a quando é que vocês tem férias – isto foi sempre uma das coisas que eu sempre quis perguntar! XD Por exemplo, nós, como agora é verão, temos férias daqui a duas semanas – a contar com esta – e só voltamos para a escola na segunda semana do mês de Setembro. Acho que como vocês tem verão em Dezembro, mas vossas férias devem ser maiores ai, né? Enquanto que cá só temos duas semanas de férias de Natal!

Sim, realmente Kobato é um anime encantador! E com muita inocência! XD

E acho que neste drab as respostas dos reviews foram muito maiores que o próprio drab! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Hinaichigo-Chan:** Não sabia e obrigado por disseres! n.n Por acaso eu tenho a tv cabo! XD Sorte a minha! u.u

Ahh... vectores é algo que dei este ano, mas não sei se por ser matemáticas diferentes à algumas matérias que não dão. Mas deste as coordenadas, né? Aquilo do x, y e z. Tem alguma ligação com isso e é da geometria.

Sim, até porque não podia ser apenas explicações, né? n.n

Ah! Nisso estás a comentar a última frase que a Sakura disse, né?

'_Afinal, quem disse a Matemática é __**secante**__?_

_Quem não tem um namorado como o meu, está claro!_ '

XD

Ah! Obrigado! n/n Que bom que elas tão-te sempre bons momentos! Espero continuar da maneira que gostes! n.n

Beijos e mais uma vez obrigada!! n/n \o/

PS. A **Vivx** reparou num erro que fiz no drab passado. Não é 'x sobre 2', mas sim 'x quadrado'! n/n

PS.2. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** FELIZ ANIVERÁRIO ATRASADO 1 DIA! \o/

Espero mesmo que não tenhas ficado zangada ou algo do tipo, mas pensa como uma 'prenda surpresa'! n.n

A **Vick.y Pirena** também tinha falado sobre isso. Realmente até os nomes das matérias são diferentes entre os dois países! XDMas eu tenho um erro que a **Vivx** reparou. É que não se diz 'x sobre 2', mas sim 'x quadrado'! n/n

Oh, oh, oh – tipo Tomoyo – isso é que era bom, ter um namorado desses, né? +.+

Sim, o episódio 7 é mesmo para esquecer! u.u Foi um episódio em que o Lelouch estava bem confuso! u.u Mas o episódio 8 realmente adorei, pelo que o Suzaku fez! +.+

Ah, não tem importância, mas é sempre melhor avisar para não ter nenhum problema futuramente! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Uau! Mas acho que o nome do top não é mais comprido do que o título do fic, né? XD

Ahh? O meu proprio top? Vou perguntar ao outro leitores o que eles acham! n.n

Sobre o meu top, talvez...

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Este seria o meu top, talvez, mas eu acho que não tenho muito jeito para este tipo de coisas! XD Para escolher quais são os melhores.

Sim, cá o dia 25 de abril é um feriado e bastante importante! Foi nesse dia que nos livramos da ditadura, em 1974! n.n

Eu acho que não mudei o meu estilo de escrita em nada! XD Mudei? o.o?

Obrigado mais uma vez e vemo-nos para a semana, então! \o/

Beijos Kami-chan (assim parece que estou a chamar-te 'deus', pelo 'kami'! XD)!! \o/ Eu realmente não tenho muita imaginação para criar alcunhas! XD

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Sofia:** Eu não sei, mas de certeza que já está a dar TRC no brasil? Até porque houve uma que me disse que ainda não dava lá! o.o?

Sim! É uma pena só haver esse canal no Meo! Y-Y E já está a dar e tudo! Talvez comece a dar em outros canais! +.+

De certeza que este também está pequeno, né? XD Mas realmente não sei o que se passa comigo para todos saírem pequenos! u.u

Pois é! Os exames já estão a chegar e por sorte não vou ter nenhum este ano! +.+

Ah! Eu também vejo Vampire Knight! +.+ Adoro tanto o anime como o manga! +.+ Já agora vou perguntar-te com qual achas que a Yuuki merece ficar?

Sim, Gundam 00 comecei a ver só por causa da música! XD Mas estou no episódio 6 e ainda não sei quase nada! Parece que ainda estamos na introdução da história! u.u

É sobre um grupo de pessoas que quer acabar com a guerra no mundo.

Beijos!! \o/

PS. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Vivx:** Burra, burra, burra, burra! (bato com a cabeça na parede – também não vou exagerar! XD) Realmente tens TODA a razão mas eu só oiço 'sobre 2', 'sobre 2' e acabei por esquecer que devia disser quadrado! u.u OBRIGADO mesmo!! n.n

Eu também gosto de matemática, mas é aquela que não se precisa de estudar – aquela do 8 ano! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Vivx FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! \o/

PS.2. A **Kamila-chan** estava a pensar se os leitores não poderiam fazer um top com os 5 drabs que mais gostaram.

Aqui fica o meu top:

1º Amor Impossivel (porque à algum tempo voltei a ler e realmente gostei de como a história ficou, mesmo que a segunda parte foi feita à presa, acho que as descrições e isso estão óptimas! n.n)

2º Primeiro Beijo (porque esta drab faz parte de uma fic à qual eu estou a adorar escrever e deste que a escrevi achei um dos melhores capitulos que tinha escrito em toda a minha vida – senão o melhor)

3º Traições (a partir de agora não tenho a certeza de qual gosto mais, por isso é-me indiferente! XD Mas gostei bastante desta história! +.+)

4º Incidente (a primeira vez que li realmente não gostei como ficou, principalmente por ter sido feito à presa, mas à algum tempo atrás eu reli e acho que gostei como ele tinha ficado)

5º Amor Invisível (quando terminei esta história realmente pensei que ela não estava boa, mas ao ver que todos tinham-na aceitado tão bem, principalmente a pessoa a quem este fic foi dedicado, fez-me pensar se é tão bom assim e existem cenas dele muito boas, principalmente na cena em que o Syaoran vai à casa do Weng! u.u)

Se quiseres fazer um...

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Eu preciso de um lenço, um lenço... Aqui está! TT-TT Sniff, sniff... TT-TT Ainda estou a chorar pelo final do filme 'Taiyou no Uta'! TT-TT Eu acho que já não vou conseguir ouvir a música 'goodbye days' sem chorar! TT-TT O final é tão...! Sniff, sniff...**

**PS.2. É melhor eu não ter pressa para terminar de ver o anime Gundam 00, pois a 2ª temporada só estreará em... Outubro de 2008?! Eu não quero que as minhas férias acabem! TT-TT É melhor não pensar muito nisso! XD**

**PS.3. Estou a pensar em começar a ver Gundam Seed também, já que o anime Gundam 00 não desenvolve... u.u Quer disser, vai se desenvolvendo aos poucos e poucos (demasiado lento)... Ah! Apenas estou no episódio 6, ainda! XD Até porque em Host Club já estou no epi.18, mas eu tinha dito que ia ver Gundam 00 pouco a pouco pois a sua 2ª temporada só chegava em Outubro de 2008, _desu ne_? Por isso vejo todos os dias um episódio! u.u Buaaa! Quero conhecer a história dos pilotos dos Gundams! Y-Y É por isso que eu não gosto muito de animes de demoram a desenvolver... parece que não saem da 'introdução'! ù.ú**

**PS.4. Tive uma super ideia enquanto via um programa chamado 'O mundo é Pequeno' e pelas minhas contas será o drab número... 23! Bem, podemos disser que é sobre um assunto sério e tal... u.u Acho que quando publicar esse drab já devemos estar em Agosto! OoO As férias ainda nem começaram e já estou a falar do final delas! Y-Y**

**PS.5. Acabei por decidir que vou ver todos os animes Gundams. Gundam 00, Gundam 08th MS Team, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing, Gunslinger Girl e vamos ver o que me espera! Ah! E acho que vou começar a ver Honey & Clover (não tenho a minima noção da história, mas vou ver! XD). E as férias estão a chegar por isso... vamos exagerar em animes! :D**

**PS.6. Isso mesmo! u.u 'PEIXES ESTRANGEIROS NÃO!!' (os pescadores estão a fazer greve por causa do aumento dos combustíveis)**

* * *

**(para quem não leu ainda) AVISO: Para a semana não irei publicar na terça porque não posso publicar nesse dia (dia de Portugal! \o/), mas irei publicar um dia depois, na quarta! \o/ Espero que não cause nenhum problema.**


	16. Drab 16 Com ciumes do Amigo?

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna! \o/

**Quero agradecer a todos os que contribuíram para chegar aos 100 reviews! \o/**

**Este drab será dedicado à **_**Vivx**_** pelo seu aniversário, mas também dedico a todos os que me ajudaram a chegar a este número! \o/**

(sessão habitual de blog! XD Sobre animes...)

Esqueçam isso de 'ver um episódio por dia de **Gundam 00**'! u.u Eu já terminei de ver o anime, e talvez até mais cedo do que vocês imaginam. Na Sexta passada já estava a acabar de ver o anime! TT-TT Passei por tanta coisa nesta última semana! TT-TT Tudo começou no final do Episódio 7, em que dizia o que ia acontecer no próximo episódio. Eu lembro-me que fiquei com muita vontade de ver o episódio 8 por causa disso! n.nUU O narrador ao disser **'Setsuna conhece a pessoa do seu destino'** fez-me pensar que iria acontecer algo muito importante no episódio 8. Afinal não passou da princesa – que era a mulher do seu destino! XD Yey(til; porque o til sozinho não dá para ver, não sei porquê! XD Eu costumo pôr às vezes mas nunca aparece! u.u Por exemplo, os japoneses costumam utiliza-lo depois do 'nhya' e diria-se como um 'nhyãããã', acho eu.) - pensar que ele era do povo dela. Claro, quando ele passou por ela de moto, ela não ficou a olhar para ele porque pensava que ele era o homem – ou o rapaz! XD – da sua vida! u.u Claro que o Setsuna disse-lhe que pertencia aos **Celestial Being**, mas... ok, durante todo o anime ela foi a única pessoa a quem ele disse que pertencia aos **Celestial Being**, pensando melhor... u.u

Claro que a partir daí eu conhecei a procurar outras coisas acerca de **Gundam 00** e descobri resumos dos episódios, e li-os! XD Até houve uma coisa no final que nem consegui acreditar que ia mesmo acontecer... OoO Nem na altura em que vi essa parte queria acreditar no que vinha a seguir. Acabei por fazer **spoilers** a mim mesma! XD Mas claro que houve muitas surpresas enquanto via esses episódios, até porque li apenas resumos, né?

No episódio 12 houve uma cena que estava a pensar adaptar no meu **24º drab**, que seria inspirado em **Mobile Suit Gundam 00** e no 13, quando ele foi para o **Azadistão** como piloto do **Exia** e a Marina perguntou-lhe se ele era o Setsuna...! +.+ E ele diz-lhe que 'o que acontecerá a partir de agora determinará se voltaremos'! XD Acho que ainda não disse, né? **Celestial Being é uma organização que quer acabar com a guerra no mundo.** E nessa altura o **Azadistão** estava em guerra.

**E o episódio 'melhor' foi mesmo o 18!** OoO E para quem pensava que o primeiro beijo do Setsuna seria com a Marina... está enganado! u.u (O que é que eu já estou a falar? Primeiro Beijo? XD Ele, também, só tem 16 anos, né?) Mas aqueles três irmãos eram mesmo...! ò.ó Cheguei a odia-los e a querer que os matassem depois do que a outra fez com a família da Luise! ò.ó Matar seres humanos como se matasse uma aranha! E nem as aranhas merecem ser tratadas dessa forma! Mas foi engraçado e inesperado quando ela beijou o Setsuna e depois o Haro chegou a disser 'nii-san, nii-san' e o raio do outro Haro disse-lhe para ir ao diabo! ò.ó Aquilo estava numa enorme tensão! XD Acho que foi por isso que gostei! XD Mas quando li que o Lockon ia morrer... TT-TT Digamos que ele, dos 4, é o mais social! u.u E acho que este foi o único anime – agora não tenho a certeza – de que cheguei a chorar duas vezes durante a história e nem foi no final! OoO A primeira foi como o Lockon morreu e porque ele morreu! TT-TT Não consegui mesmo aguentar! TT-TT (O quê? Eu sou sensível! u.u) E no final desse episódio o Haro começou a chamar 'Lockon, Lockon, Lockon' e o pessoal do **Celestial Being** tinha percebido que algo de mal tinha acontecido com o Lockon! TT-TT Depois foi quando a Feldt – que foi umas das pessoas que ficou mais triste com a morte do Lockon! TT-TT – escreveu uma carta para os seus pais e para o Lockon – ambos já estavam mortos – e o Setsuna diz que o Lockon irá precisar do Haro porque está sozinho e então põem o Haro no Gundam do Lockon e com a carta, também! TT-TT Só de imaginar ele andar pelo espaço 'em busca' do Lockon...! TT-TT (Não consegui aguentar, outra vez! TT-TT)

E depois o final! TT-TT Agora apenas tenho que imaginar que está tudo bem, que nenhum dos pilotos morreram e que o **Exia** deve ser o tal **Gundam 00**! u.u Que o Saji e a Luise estão juntos e felizes para sempre! Já agora, eu pensei que o **Saji tivesse o mesmo seiyuu que o Syaoran de ****TRC** e afinal é verdade! Eu nunca me engano nisso de comparar as vozes! XD O mesmo aconteceu com a seiyuu do Ryoma de PoT! XD E acho que no episódio 12 esse seiyuu faz a voz do Setsuna quando ele tem a voz mais aguda. Tentei comparar e parece-me mesmo a voz dele! o.o

Bem, chega de falar sobre **Gundam 00**, mesmo que não tenha falado nada! XD Até porque em percentagem de **spoilers** importantes nem devo ter passado dos **30/50** porcento! XD Por isso estão a ver! u.u

Ah! Eu estava a imaginar que **Gundam 00** seria 'parecido' com '**Black Cat**'. Só a partir do episódio 8 é que conhecei a gostar desse anime, **Black Cat**! \o/

**Recomento Gundam 00! No inicio pode parecer um simples anime de lutas entre robôs, mas ao descobrirem as 'outras histórias' de certeza que já não irão pensar que é um 'simples animes de lutas entre robôs'!** (Reparem que eu tenho que estar sempre a fazer publicidade a animes! XD)

Reparem que **Gundam 00** já me fez esquecer de **Host Club**! XD Sim, já acabei de ver esse anime! TT-TT O final foi um pouco estranho, quando a Haru-chan caiu da carroça... o.o?

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 16 – ****Com ciúmes do Amigo?**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:07:57 de 8 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

_**Dedicado à Vivx**_

_(espero que gostes da história embora tenha feito-a à pressa! Desculpa, mesmo, mas não tive muito tempo nesta última semana! TT-TT Realmente espero que aproveites e realmente a história passou-me pela cabeça, por isso não sei se tem alguma ligação contigo ou assim. Se tiver então as coincidências existem mesmo! XD FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!)_

**-**

As aulas recomeçavam e com isso novamente via a cara amuada da minha namorada. Concerteza que ela não gostava muito da aula que iríamos ter. _Filosofia_. Talvez o novo professor dê a matéria de uma forma mais simples, assim, talvez, já a maioria dos alunos não passem as aulas a dormir.

Ahh? Porque temos um novo professor? A nossa antiga professora estava grávida e por isso está de baixa. Mas se dizem que as grávidas costumam ser mais maternais, então aquela professora não deviam estar, cientificamente, grávida. Ou se calhar até estava a ser maternal, até porque podia ser pior antes de estar grávida, né?

A campainha tocou. Agora, apenas podíamos ficar à espera do nosso novo – ou nova – professor.

A sala ficou em silencio até que o barulho da porta a ser aberta acabou com o silêncio e começaram a ouvir-se vários murmúrios.

Ao ver o professor a primeira impressão que tive foi que ele parecia ser simpático – _mas as aparências enganam sempre_, pensei.

Os seus cabelos claros – assim como os olhos – pareciam transmitir tranquilidade, calma.

-. Bom Dia. Eu sou o vosso novo professor de Filosofia. O meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro. – pelo tom de voz ele parecia ser _realmente_ um tipo simpático.

-. Yukito-san! – essa é que não estava à espera. A minha namorada tinha chamado o professor de uma maneira tão... _intima_?

-. Ah! Sakura-san. – ele respondeu, fazendo uma pequena referencia, que logo Sakura imitou, levantando-se da sua cadeira.

De facto... eles deviam se conhecer. Agora... que era _ele_?

Cada um apresentou-se ao novo professor e logo depois começamos a nossa aula. Por mais que eu não quisesse, a Sakura estava mesmo a prestar atenção a esta aula. Era engraçado como eu podia mudar de opinião em tão pouco tempo. Ainda à uma meia hora atrás eu queria que a Sakura não adormecesse durante as aulas de Filosofia e agora queria que ela adormecesse durante essas mesmas aulas!

* * *

Realmente estava a começar a odiar as aulas de Filosofia!

Ainda me lembro quando a Sakura sorriu para mim e disse que o _tal_ professor foi o seu primeiro amor. Ora esta! E ela ainda tinha coragem de disser isso enquanto emitia aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava. Raios! Mas isso não fazia com que a minha raiva diminuísse... quer disser... talvez só um bocadinho, só mesmo um bocadinho. Até porque o seu sorriso não tinha tanto comando sobre mim. Eh! Quer disser, nenhum, oras! Sou um Homem independente.

-. Syaoran, vamos? – ouvi a minha namorada disser.

-. Sim. – respondi. Raios! Acho que até já estou farto de disser a palavra "raios" na minha mente. Raios(!), novamente.

Entramos na sala e a Sakura saltitou até ao seu lugar. E quando acabou de se sentar, virou-se para mim e sorriu. Sem estar à espera senti algo quente na minha cara.

_Maldita vergonha!_

O _professor_ entrou na sala e sorriu para a turma, em especial para uma aluna que estava à minha frente!

Pela _primeira_ vez achei uma aula de Filosofia uma _seca_, realmente _secante_. Tanto que para mim um segundo parecia uma hora. E logo eu que queria que esta aula acabasse para aquele professor deixar de sorrir para a **minha** namorada!

-. Hey, Syaoran! – ela sorriu para mim – Poderias ficar comigo no portão da escola? – perguntou-me.

-. Claro, porquê? – perguntei. A Sakura normalmente ia directamente para casa.

-. É que eu prometi ao Yukito-sensei que o acompanharia até à minha casa, e eu pensei convidar-te também. – respondeu enquanto sorria.

_Raios!_

-. Claro! – disse.

Ficamos algum tempo à espera do _sensei_ e quando este apareceu, levou-nos até à casa da Sakura no seu carro.

Eles não paravam de conversar no caminho e eu, amuado, nem prestava atenção à conversa que eles mantinham.

O que realmente me surpreendeu foi o que ele perguntou à Sakura antes de entrarmos na casa dela.

-. Eu disse, não disse? Que eu não era o teu _príncipe encantado_ e que haveria alguém no mundo que o seria. Demorou mas isso realizou-se, né Sakura-san? – e ela apenas acenou com um sorriso.

Realmente tinha ficado baralhado com o que ele tinham dito, mas logo conheci o seu significado quando a Sakura contou-me a sua história.

_A história dos dois._

Pelo que parece, a Sakura não tinha amado-o realmente. E este nem podia corresponder aos seus _sentimentos_ pois amava outra pessoa. E pelo que parece, para acalmar um pouco a sua dor, ele lhe tinha dito que haveria alguém que a amaria realmente. E pelo que parece eu sou essa pessoa...

E realmente estava agradecido ao sensei por ter dito aquelas palavras a ela e percebi, finalmente percebi, que ele era apenas um amigo para a minha namorada. Apenas isso e nada mais.

_E realmente percebi isso quando vi todos reunidos na sala._

_E descobri que o sensei também amava alguém._

_E consegui descobrir essa pessoa pelo seu olhar._

_Reflectida._

-. Que bom que o Yukito-san voltou da Inglaterra. – ela comentou. Estávamos no quintal da sua casa e eu iria ficar até tarde nela.

-. Sim. – apenas disse.

-. O meu irmão está muito feliz. – comentou, novamente.

-. Também reparei nisso. Nunca o tinha visto assim. – comentei eu, desta vez.

-. Eu já... – murmurou.

Olhei para ela, curioso e esta apenas virou-se para mim e sorriu.

-. Há muito tempo atrás. – terminou.

_E terminei aquele dia com ela com um beijo de despedida._

_Com certeza era muito fácil sentir esse sentimento chamado 'ciúmes'._

Hey! Eu não tive nem tenho e nem vou ter ciúmes!

_Ok, chega de prometer coisas que sei que não vou conseguir cumprir..._

_O que interessa é que eu não perdi a minha namorada por um reles professor de Filosofia!_

_Hee!_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 21:47:54 de 10 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Estou com sono! u.u

E dor de cabeça... u.u Estive o dia todo ao sol, no 10 de junho! u.u

Desculpem pelo drab pequeno, mas realmente a maior parte do fic fiz hoje! u.u

Para o próximo drab podem ficar descansado que já tem mais do que 5 páginas do word! \o/ E os próximos também devem ficar grandes, pelo que eu estou a planear...

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá! \o/

Sim, as descrições dos beijos ficaram fofas, como os próprios beijos, não? XD

Sim, isso está mal feito! u.u Porque é que também não existem esse canal na TV Cabo, por exemplo? ò.ó

Por acaso eu não sabia que havia uma zona animax no axn, mas já reparei que dava animes nesse canal! OoO A primeira vez que vi um foi no ano novo. Lembro-me que estava em casa de uns amigos dos meus pais e estava com os filhos mais novos deles e até estava a jogar matraquilhos com um e ao mudar os canais reparei que estava a dar um anime no axn. Deviam ser umas 23 e 30 e tal. Depois foi no aniversário da minha melhor amiga, que dormi na casa dela, e no dia seguinte – também ao mudar de canal – vi que estava a dar Inuyasha. Era domingo e deviam ser umas 9 da manha! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá! \o/

Eu apenas disse o que a **Vick.y Pirena** disse-me, não quer disser que eu também tenho a certeza. n.nUU

Tens razão! u.u Raio da TV Cabo!

Então és cá das minhas! Eu também gosto de YxZ! +.+

Ah, obrigado pelo top e pelo review! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! \o/

De nada! n.n Até porque tu eras daquelas pessoas que eu já sabia que tipo de história escrever. Lembras-te quando comentaste que gostavas das cenas de beijos SxS?

Sim, e é sempre melhor ser surpresa! XD Por exemplo, à leitores que já sabem que eu vou fazer uma história para eles! XD

Sim, realmente tens razão! O Zero é inteligente, mas é mau para correr! XD

Ainda não posso disser nada do episódio 9 até porque só vi umas partes dele, mas realmente a cena da Nina foi...! OoO Claro que eu já tinha a impressão que ela gostava de mulheres... u.u

Sim, o top é mesmo só 5! XD

Beijos! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab... TT-TT

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Sim, última semana de aulas! +.+ E o verão finalmente chegou! :D

Sim, eu acho que entre sentir e descrever há bastante diferenças, né? Porque a pessoa a quem estás a descrever nunca poderá sentir realmente o que a pessoa que está a descrever sentiu. Eu acho! XD

Uma coisa estranha foi que eu sonhei com exames! XD Mas era fazer exames como portugues, matemática ou ciências! XD E que na altura do sonho já tinha faltado às duas primeiras... Realmente foi muito... OoO ... estranho, talvez...

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab... TT-TT

PS. O review 99 também é importante! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** XD Review 100, obrigado! \o/

Mas mesmo assim é só um dia depois, né? XD

Não, apenas disse que já que estavamos no capitulo 191 falta pouco para o 200 e até seria engraçado o manga acabar ou chegar até ao cap 200, né? Pelo que descobri este é o último volume! TT-TT Buaa! Já vai acabar! TT-TT

Vais começar a ler xxxHolic? Acho que vais adorar, até porque no inicio o tema é principalmente comedia e a partir do cap 70 ou assim o tempo principal começa a ser coisas misteriosas e assim...

Mas vais ver que ainda vai rir muito com as cenas do Watanuki! XD E de outro também.

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab... TT-TT

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! \o/

Aqui está o drab do teu aniversário mas acho que não ficou muito bom! TT-TT Está muito 'escrito à pressa'! TT-TT Realmente fiz a maioria ontem e como passei o dia fora não ocupei grande parte do meu tempo a ele!

Ah! As traduções é só procurares, o certo é que nunca encontrei em Português, mas tens outras línguas como o Inglês ou o Espanhol. Posse dar-te uma dica no 3 drama, em que eu encontrei-o no Youtube porque não conseguia arranjar uma tradução. É só pores o nome da escola 'Horitsuba' e tentares encontrar algo... Senão eu posso ajudar-te nisso.

Sim, eu compreendo, até o meu top poderia ser só aqueles dois primeiros, porque de resto gostei de todos, mas como eu era a autora tinha que dar o exemplo, né? Já viste uma autora pedir-te um top sem ela fazer o seu? u.u

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Boa sorte nos exames... se tiveres algum... \o/

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Oi! \o/

Sim, o dia 25 de abril em 1974 foi quando terminamos com a ditadura no nosso pais, por isso esse dia é bastante importante cá, assim como o dia 10 de junho que é dia de Portugal! \o/

Ah! Então se for isso irei maturar nos próximos drabs, já começado com o drab 17, pois os assunto começam a ser mais sérios.

Ah! Obrigado, mas não tinha a noção como faze-lo! XD O meu top podia ser só dos dois melhores, porque de resto gosto de todos e nem sabia qual escolher! XD

Claro, não quer disser por publicar na terça/quarta que os leitores devam mandar um review nesse dia. O importante é mesmo receber, né?

Obrigado eu pelo elogio! n/n

Ah! Sobre Naruto e Bleach? Bem esses animes tem bastantes episódios e eu estou a ve-los lentamente, muito lentamente! XD O último que vi de Naruto acho que foi o episódio 23 e em Bleach foi o 5, acho.

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab... TT-TT

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! \o/

Eu vou ter que responder este review à pressa, desculpa! /o\

Sim, mas pelo que parece este é o último volume de Tsubasa! OoO

Hee! As minhas são diferentes! Começamos a escola normalmente – pode variar – na segunda semana de setembro, nas últimas duas semanas de dezembro estamos de férias, para apanhar o natal e o ano novo. Depois temos 3 dias de férias por causa do carnaval e duas semanas em abril para apanhar a pácoa. Por fim terminamos duas semanas antes de julho, o que singnifica que esta é a última semana de aulas para mim! XD

Eu vi o episódio 9 à pressa, mas realmente já tinha a impressão que a Nina gostava de mulheres... u.u E o jogo de xadrez! XD

Realmente Gundam 00 é uma mistura de Evangelion e Code Geass, se pensarmos bem...

Por um lado falam do passado dos pilotos, o que é o que acontece em Evangelion, onde a maior parte dos episódios é a falar do passado dos pilotos e assim. E é parecido com Code Geass porque eles são uma organização, só que eles querem a paz no mundo. E também há toda aquela batalha de robôs e assim... A unica diferença é que em Code Geass os inimigos tem sempre melhores robôs do que eles enquanto que em Gundam 00 os inimigos tem piores robôs do que eles! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado deste drab... TT-TT

PS.2. 'PEIXES ESTRANGEIROS NÃO' porque os pescadores fizeram greve por causa do amento dos combustíveis e alguns comerciantes queriam vender peixe de outros países. E eu acho isso bem! u.u O que é bom é nacional! u.u E agora são os camionistas que estão 'parados' e já falta tanta coisa cá... combustíveis e alimentos frescos... entre outros...

* * *

**Tilmitt.Selphie:** Obrigado pelo review! :D

Ainda bem que gostastes das histórias! Eu também gostei dessa! XD

Beijos!

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. O proximo drab será o famosso '17'... Ainda não descobriram qual é o assunto depois de falar tanto dele? Deixarei a minha última pista – XD – que é o titulo da história. _Homo ou Hetero?_**

**PS.2.Realmente há coisas bastante engraçadas! XD Tive a ver mais umas coisas de Gundam 00 e encontrei uns avatares feito por um fã! XD Muito engraçados! XD O mais engraçado foi mesmo aquele com a cara assustada do Setsuna e ele a disser 'Oh my non-existent God'! XD Isto não é um assunto para rir, mas realmente tem a sua graça, pois ele diz no anime que não existe deus depois da morte. E se nós costumamos disser 'Oh my God', então como ele iria disser? XD Em vez de OMG, agora vai ser OMN-EG! XD É apenas uma brincadeira, brincadeira! /o\ Também havia um engraçado de prince of tennis – mais do que um, até – em que o Inui supostamente dizia que 'a minha data confirma que este anime é 100 porcento GAY!' XD Isto seria algo do qual iria falar no proximo drab, mas... Realmente tem a sua piada! XD**

**PS.3. Apaixonei-me, novamente, pela música LOST REASON do abingdon boys school! +.+ Estou a pensar fazer um drab inspirado nessa música e já tenho toda a história na minha mente! XD**

**PS.4. Continuando a falar sobre músicas... Realmente as músicas 'DAYBREAK'S BELL' dos L'ArcenCiel; 'Ash Like Snow' dos the brilliant green; 'Wana'; 'Friends' de Stephanie; 'LOVE TODAY' deTaja, são óptimas e recomento! (Estou a falar das letras; ritmos e música! \o/) E não é só por todas elas terem uma 'ligação' com o anime Gundam 00! XD Realmente são muito boas! TT-TT**

**PS.5. Desta vez são os camionistas... mas este parece ser um assunto sério! u.u Se vermos isto pelo lado bom haverá menos poluição por falta de combustiveis! u.u Se vermos pelo ado mau... nem quero pensar! /o\ Só em dois dias à postos de gasolina que já não têm gasolina! OoO**


	17. Drab 17 Homo ou Hetero?

**AVISO: Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**O Verão está a chegar e por isso irão precisar de algo para refrescar este Verão de puro calor.**

**No caso do Brasil o Inverno está a chegar e por isso irão precisar de algo para vos aquecer.**

**Aqui está a _nossa_ programação de Inverno/Verão:**

**- Drab 18 – **_No inicio presenciarão uma chuva torrencial, para refrescar-vos e bem! Imaginem uma história que ocorre na escuridão – porque é de noite e o tempo também não ajuda. Ora escuridão igual a frio! Até a história fará com que vocês sintam muito frio!_

**- Drab 19 – **_Inspirado numa história verídica. A Sakura fará o papel de uma pessoa que por acaso tem as mesmas características que eu, mas que nasceu no mesmo dia em que o Suzaku de Code Geass. Drama igual a frio, por isso já sabem que será outra história para vos refrescar._

**- Drab 20 – **_Esta história fará com que vocês tenham calor, muito calor! Nada de dramas, que o frio já é muito. Vamos alterar o tipo de história que acontecerá numa escola. Na escola onde o calor acabou de chegar!_

**- Drab 21 e Drab 22 – **_Voltaremos a ter um crossover. Desta vez é de Prince of Tennis. Esta é uma história que tanto dará-vos o Verão como o Inverno. E o tema principal é: tenis! Com a entrada especial da antiga equipe de Seigaku, com o famoso 'Mada Mada Dane' de Ryoma Echizen, ou o famoso 'Nhya' de Eiji Kikumaru. Também o 'Hoi, Hoi' de Takeshi Momoshiro ou o 'Fushhu' de Kaoru Kaidoh. E claro, também o 'BURNING' de Takashi Kawamura! Por isso não percam nenhum destes grandiosos personagens!_

**- Drab 23 – **_História obtida depois de ver o programa 'O mundo é Pequeno'. A história irá refrescar-vos. Será que posso chamar à história de 'Drama'? No inicio de certeza que é, por isso poderão ficar refrescados durante algum tempo só pelo inicio da história._

**- Drab 24 – **_Esta história é inspirada na de Gundam 00. Onde Deus é o personagem principal nas questões de Setsuna F. Seiei, personagem interpretada por Syaoran Li. Sakura Kinomoto fará a personagem que tenta responder a essas questões impostas por ele. Esta história irás refrescar-vos, também. Drama igual a frio, né?_

**- Drab 25 e Drab 26 (e talvez, Drab 27) – **_Esta história é inspirada numa história recente que li de Prince of Tennis. A história em si é bastante complexa, eu acho, embora pareça muito clássica. Para quem queria uma Sakura grávida – na adolescência – aqui está. Uma história, sem duvida, muito fria, onde os personagens não irão deixar de sofrer pelos seus erros do passado e do presente também._

**E esta é a _nossa_ programação Inverno/Verão, por enquanto, para vocês!**

**Espero que alguma da _nossa_ programação vos interesse!**

**Se for todas ainda melhor!**

_Saindo da brincadeira, achei engraçado fazer esta 'brincadeira'! XD Não parece-vos aquelas programações que existem no verão? Tentei guiar-me por aí. E assim vocês ficam a saber as histórias das drabs que já tenho a certeza que irei escrever por esta ordem – o que não significa que este fanfic acabe no drab 26 ou 27! XD Está muito longe de terminar pois ainda tenho mais umas 10 histórias, pelo menos, que nem sequer falei aqui ou que ainda não escrevi. E sem contar com aquelas que me aparecem de repente como é o caso da drab 23! XD_

* * *

**AVISO: Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** As minhas 'notas de autora' habituais estão praticamente nos PS's! XD

O meu blog voltou a estar on-line... acho eu? Não, acho que ainda não está on-line! XD

Com **Gundam 00** terminado de ver e à espera da minha prenda por parte das **CLAMP** e da **Sunrise **– já que a '**Sunrise**' não me vai dar uma prenda por parte de **Gundam 00** – que é o episódio 11 de **Code Geass**. Vamos lá ver o que vai sair nele, mas ficarei a saber disso hoje, acho eu, porque ainda não fui ao TP! XD

Realmente as minhas férias começaram e irei começar a escrever e escrever muito! \o/ Mas nesta semana só estou a pensar escrever os seguintes drabs e para a próxima semana sim, irei recomeçar a escrever – e vamos ver o que irá sair dali! /o\ Porque já estou à mais de um ano sem escrever a maioria delas!

Realmente este é o drab que já tenho escrito por aqui à alguns drabs atrás. Vamos ver o que irão pensar depois do lerem! XD

Ah! Eu ainda não disse, né?

**Yo Minna! \o/**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 17 – Homo ou Hetero?**

**By Jackilyn-San & Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 18:12:26 de 16 de Maio de 2008 _

* * *

**AVISO: Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

**A** aula de educação física (esporte) parecia correr bem. Estávamos a fazer salto em comprimento e algumas alunas não conseguiam chegar ao comprimento pedido pela professora para poderem ter positiva. Eu, com os meus quatro metros e três centímetros feitos, já tinha passado do comprimento pedido pela professora em muitos centímetros. Três metros e trinta centímetros era o que ela pedia.

Como não precisava mais de repetir o meu salto, observei o outro campo, uns escassos metros à frente do que estava agora. Os rapazes da minha turma faziam movimentos com as mãos e eu vi que nas mãos do professor existia uma raquete e que este fazia os mesmos movimentos que os seus alunos, só que com a raquete numa das suas mãos. Talvez tivessem a dar uma introdução ao ténis.

Entre os poucos rapazes que existiam na minha turma, reparei, como sempre, que o Eriol-kun e o Syaoran-kun faziam esses mesmos movimentos com ambas mãos direitas. Um perto do outro.

Momentos depois percebi que o professor parava com os movimentos e alguns alunos começaram a sair do campo, caminhando até aos balneários.

_Que sorte!_, pensei. _Eles saíram mais cedo e nós, como estamos um pouco atrasadas, iremos ficar mais algum tempo aqui!_, suspirei.

-. Kinomoto! – ouvi o chamado da professora a escassos minutos de terminar a aula e aproximei-me da mesma – Será que podia colocar isto perto do balneário masculino? Por ser o mais perto. – disse.

-. Claro, professora. – respondi. Já tinha passado algum tempo deste que os rapazes saíram por isso não deveria estar ninguém no seu interior. Peguei no que utilizávamos para alisar a areia e andei lentamente até à parede mais próxima, até porque aquilo era realmente pesado.

Depois de encostar à parede do balneário dos rapazes eu suspirei e passei a mão pela minha testa, sentindo-a húmida. Ouvi umas vozes e reparei que estava perto de mais da porta de entrada do balneário masculino. _Será que ainda estava alguém lá dentro?_, pensei.

-. Hey! Syaoran, o que custa escudar-me? – ouvi.

_O Syaoran-kun ainda estava no balneário?_

-. O que queres, Eriol? – ouvi a sua pergunta. Realmente era a sua voz.

_O Eriol-kun também estava no balneário?_

-. Por favor, Syaoran? O que custa ouvir-me? – continuou a tentar convence-lo. Ouvi um suspiro que deveria ser do Syaoran-kun.

-. Pode ser, mas não tenho o dia todo para isto. – respondeu contrariado.

_Porque razão ele estaria assim?_

-. Claro! Obrigado! – respondeu o Eriol-kun num tom mais alegre, diria eu.

Ouve uns segundos de silencio e durante esse tempo eu pensei se isto estaria mal. Ouvir as conversas dos outros sem eles saberem. Mas algo fazia com que eu não saísse dali, ficando a escudar a conversa. A professora podia passar por aqui e até as minhas colegas e aí é que o Syaoran-kun e o Eriol-kun me descobririam aqui!

_Ai...! Meu...! Deus...!_

Eriol-kun tossia, quase parecia que tinha engasgado-se com algo. E eu continuava a escudar a conversa dos dois.

-. Sim? – Syaoran-kun perguntou, talvez começando a perder a paciência pela espera que o Eriol-kun o fazia ter.

-. Já vai, Syaoran! É difícil disser isto! – tossiu novamente, disposto a falar, finalmente – Comecemos...!

O Eriol-kun nervoso? Isso era difícil de imaginar! Qual seria o assunto que o deixava assim? Novamente senti que não deveria ouvir a conversa alheia, mas, novamente, algo não me deixava sair dali. _Algo_ dentro de mim queria _ouvir_ o que o Eriol-kun queria disser ao Syaoran-kun.

-. Bem... – começou Eriol-kun – Deste que nos conhecemos... – fez uma pausa – Há algo que... me atrai em ti...

_O quê?_

-. Talvez sejam os teus olhos... o teu olhar ou a tua forma de ser... – continuou.

_Deve... ser uma... brincadeira..._

-. Acho-te adorável... – fez, novamente, uma pausa e tomou ar – Amo-te muito!

_Não pode ser..._

Escutei um suspiro, deveria ser o Syaoran-kun. O que ele iria disser?

_O Eriol-kun é..._

-. Bem... – _Hoe__?_

Chega! Não podia ter esperado mais um pouco para poder ouvir a resposta do Syaoran-kun? Não! Que linda ideia de sair a correr dali! Encontrei as minhas colegas ainda a fazer os exercícios. Por sorte não me tinham apanhado.

* * *

**A**o chegar a casa fui directamente para o meu quarto. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras do Eriol-kun.

'_Talvez seja os teus olhos... o teu olhar ou a tua forma de ser...'_

Eu também amava o Syaoran-kun, mesmo nunca tendo aquela coragem para lhe disser, mas eu não gostava disso no Syaoran-kun. Para mim talvez seja...

_Os seus olhos castanhos, que parecem ter tantos sentimentos no seu interior. A sua forma de ser organizado e o seu sorriso, principalmente isso._

Suspirei, pensado novamente em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Talvez os dois fossem o mesmo, até porque nunca tinha visto o Syaoran-kun com alguma menina que pudesse até chegar a ser a sua namorada. Nem quando os rapazes diziam que esta ou aquela menina era muito bonita, ele ficava sempre calado, como se não lhe interessasse nenhuma das que passavam à sua frente.

_Eriol-kun e... Syaoran-kun..._

Eu amava o Syaoran-kun como nunca tinha amado qualquer rapaz e se o meu amor era real, então eu apenas ficaria feliz se ele fosse feliz, mesmo se não fosse comigo, mesmo se fosse com alguém do mesmo sexo que ele... Não me importava, apenas queria ver a sua felicidade, né?

_E foi assim que adormeci... Com estes pensamentos..._

* * *

**N**o dia seguinte entrei com algum nervosismo na sala de aula. Como sempre o Syaoran-kun estava sentado no seu lugar e pronto para mais um começo de aulas.

_Como se o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior não fosse nada_, pensei antes de me sentar.

Durante aula tentei ver o seu rosto, reflectido na janela da sala, e a sua expressão parecia igual. Normal.

* * *

**H**oje iria ver o treino da equipe de futebol da escola juntamente com a Chiharu. O Syaoran-kun e o Eriol-kun também faziam parte da equipa de titulares.

-. Hiraguizawa! Concentra-te! – ouvi o grito do treinador.

-. Sim! Desculpe! – disse e podia-se notar o seu nervosismo.

O Eriol-kun não era o mesmo. Estava mais nervoso e observava as horas no relógio mais vezes do que o normal.

-. O que terá acontecido com o Eriol-kun? – perguntou Chiharu, preocupada, enquanto observava o rapaz que tentava concentrar-se no treinamento.

-. Ouvi disser que tem um encontro. – ouvi a voz de Yamazaki que estava ao nosso lado.

Chiharu tinha ficado surpreendida, mas eu apenas continuei a observar o treinamento, com uma expressão entristecida.

-. Um encontro? Com quem? – perguntava Chiharu – Sakura-chan, sabes quem poderá ser?

-. Ahh... não tenho a mínima ideia... – respondi, tentando sorrir, enquanto observava o Syaoran-kun que estava perto do Eriol-kun.

Chiharu e Yamazaki continuavam a falar sobre o assunto, perguntando-se quem seria a _menina_ que sairia com o Eriol-kun. Durante o resto do treino apenas o Eriol-kun estava nervoso, enquanto que o Syaoran-kun parecia o mesmo de sempre. Talvez isso não afectasse o seu caracter.

No final do treino vi que o Syaoran-kun dirigia-se aos chafarizes para poder molhar a sua cara. Segui-o e reparei que o Eriol-kun estava perto dele. Novamente estava a escudar a conversa de ambos.

**-**

**(Syaoran)**

**-**

**T**inha a cara completamente molhada e tentei procurar a pequena toalha e notei que alguém a tinha, o Eriol.

-. Ah, obrigado. – agradeci enquanto secava a minha cara. Ao voltar a observa-lo reparei que ele estava bastante nervoso – Eriol?

-. Não sei se vou conseguir continuar com isto. – disse.

-. Ahh... Referes-te a isso? – eu suspirei – Ontem fizeste bem, devias ter mais coragem.

-. Claro! Para ti é fácil disser, com esse caracter que tens... – disse Eriol.

Eu suspirei novamente, tentando esquecer a última fala do Eriol. Fiquei surpreendido quando vi a Kinomoto olhar na minha direcção e acho que ela reparou que eu a observava também, porque imediatamente olhou em outra direcção.

-. Hey... Syaoran! O que se passa? – perguntou-me.

-. Nada. – respondi e ele observou-me com um olhar interrogativo. Observou o seu relógio, vendo que horas eram.

-. Já é tarde! Syaoran, vem comigo! – agarrou-me pelo braço e arrastou-me para não-sei-a-onde.

-. Não, solta-me Eriol! – disse.

-. Tens que vir comigo! – respondeu-me começando a ficar nervoso.

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

**E**u observei a cena. Já sabia com quem teria o encontro, o Eriol-kun, mas o Sayoran-kun não parecia querer. Despedi-me da Chiharu e do Yamazaki e aproximei-me dos dois.

Quando eles passaram por mim, o Syaoran-kun conseguiu sair do agarramento do Eriol-kun.

-. Eu disse que não ia. – disse o Syaoran-kun – Quem deve ir és tu e não eu.

-. Syaoran! Era um favor que me fazias! – disse o Eriol-kun – Por favor, hein?

Syaoran-kun continuava com o seu rosto indiferente e sem olhar para o Eriol-kun. Eu estava confusa pois essa atitude do Syaoran-kun estava mal, muito mal!

O Eriol-kun, ao ver que o Syaoran-kun continuava indiferente aos seus pedidos, começou a caminhar em direcção à saída, deixando-o para trás e indo sozinho.

-. Eu não irei conseguir... mas farei o que puder... – sussurrou antes de afastar-se. Estava bastante nervoso.

Eu observei o Syaoran-kun, que não parecia estar arrependido pela sua acção anterior, e depois Eriol-kun que parecia estar inquieto e... decepcionado. Isso fez-me ficar furiosa e coloquei-me em frente do Syaoran-kun e este apenas se surpreendeu.

-. Kinomoto? – disse, surpreendido.

-. Syaoran-kun! – gritei, furiosa – Não devias ter feito isso ao pobre Eriol-kun!

-. O quê? – perguntou, surpreendido.

-. Não te faças o inocente! – gritei, realmente estava muito furiosa. Mesmo que o Syaoran-kun não estivesse comigo, pelo menos queria que ele fosse feliz seja com quem tivesse que ser! Ele ainda estava surpreendido e também confuso – Ontem sem querer ouvi a vossa conversa e sinto muito! Não era a minha intenção, mas...

-. Do que falas, Kinomoto? – perguntou-me, ainda sem perceber do que estava a falar.

-. Não sabes do que estou a falar? Aquela conversa que tiveste com o Eriol-kun... – disse-lhe.

_Aquela conversa..._

Ele observou-me durante algum tempo e eu baixei o olhar. Não tinha coragem de observa-lo.

-. Kinomoto... – chamou-me – Por acaso tu... – eu engoli em seco, esperando que ele mesmo dissesse o que estava à espera, o que tinha com o Eriol-kun.

-. Sim? – incentivei-o a continuar.

-. ... Gostas do Eriol? – perguntou-me.

Sock. Realmente o Syaoran-kun era um lerdo!

-. Claro que não! – neguei em seguida – Referia-me à declaração do Eriol-kun... a ti...

Pestanejou algumas vezes, surpreso. Realmente não parecia ter uma boa cara.

-. Acho que não sabes a história toda. – começou a falar ainda sem observa-la – Ao que parece o Eriol gosta da Daidouji-san da turma A.

-. Mas o de ontem... – tentei falar.

-. Deixa-me terminar. – interrompeu-me – Decidiu que queria declarar-se hoje e obrigou-me a ensaiar a suposta declaração com ele.

-. E-então... Sinto muitíssimo! – desculpei-me, sentindo-me envergonhada – Ao escudar parte da conversa eu pensei que...

-. Porque razão estavas zangada antes...? – interrompeu novamente – Não serás uma dessas fanáticas de...?

-. Não, não! É só que... pensei que o teu comportamento não era o adequado, apenas isso... – tentei justificar.

Voltou a concentrar-se em mim, que ainda tinha a minha cabeça abaixada.

Como podia ter chegado a pensar que ele seria...? Sabia que a sua forma de ser poderia trazer _problemas_ – duvidas – desse tipo. Problemas pequenos, segundo ele, mas nunca tinha chegado a isto.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silencio, até que o Syaoran-kun lembrou-se de algo para fazer com que eu tivesse a certeza da sua sexualidade.

-. Kinomoto. – observei-o, pensando que ele estava zangado – Queres uma prova? – perguntou o mais inocente possível.

-. Hoe? O quê? – perguntei.

Eu observei como ele mostrava um pequeno sorriso e aproximou-se, envergonhado-me o bastante para ele achar isso divertido. Seguidamente inclinou-se sobre mim até pousar suavemente os seus lábios nos meus. Eu devo ter chegado ao limite da minha vergonha, pois sentia todo o meu rosto arder pelo quente que estava. O beijo era bastante suave e lindo. O primeiro de nós dois. Ao separarmo-nos, o Syaoran-kun observou-me uns segundos, sorrindo-me satisfeito.

-. Agora já sabes do que eu gosto? – sorriu arrogantemente sem deixar de observar-me – Deixei isso claro ou precisas de algo mais? – parecia que fazer-me envergonhar era uma das suas especialidades. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça rapidamente – Ver o encontro do Eriol também não teria sido uma má ideia.

Claro, era impossível que esse "precisas de algo mais" se referisse a outra coisa... mais intima. Mesmo que tivesse sido apenas uma brincadeira, ele não o faria. Referia-se a levar-me ao encontro do Erio-kun para ter a certeza da sua masculinidade.

-. Li! – ouvi a voz do treinador de futebol chama-lo – Ainda não saíste? Pensei que querias sair mais cedo? O que fazes com a Kinomoto? – perguntou.

-. Ah? – observou-me e suspirou. Logo a seguir começou a andar.

-. Li! – chamou-o novamente.

-. Ela tinha duvidas e eu apenas esclarecia-as, nada mais. – disse tranquilamente e o treinador não entendeu nada e o Syaoran-kun apenas mostrou um pequeno sorriso – _Mada Mada __Dane_**(1)**, Kinomoto.

No final foi um mal entendido. Passei uma vergonha, mas... valeu a pena.

_Né, Syaoran-kun?_

* * *

**AVISO: Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Terminado às 19:08:05 de 12 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas do Drab:**

**(1)**_Mada Mada Dane_ significa algo como 'Ainda te falta muito'. Esta frase é utilizada pelo personagem principal de Prince of Tennis e achei que ficasse bem utilizar essa frase aí, _'Mada Mada dane, Kinomoto'_. Algo como se ele estivesse a falar do seu beijo ou assim! XD

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Wow Minna! XD

Este drab é inspirado numa história que eu li de Prince of Tennis, parece que é uma 'brincadeira' para as yaoinistas ou como se chamam – autoras de yaoi. Eu não tenho nada contra elas, até porque cada um sabe do que gosta e tem direito a gostar disso como qualquer outra pessoa. Aqui é raro fics de Yaoi, né? Então não faz muito sentido escrever uma história deste tipo, né? Eu achei a história engraçada e **não porque tenho algo contra as autoras de yaoi, nem pensar! Apenas achei a história engraçada porque a Sakura pensa que eles podem ser... por causa de ter ouvido uma conversa entre os dois! XD E nem espero que as pessoas que sejam tanto fãs do Eriol como do Syaoran fiquem zangadas comigo! /o\ ****Escrevi mesmo por achar engraçado!**

Parece que em Prince of Tennis é normal isto acontecer – 'brigas' entre autores que escrevem das duas formas e eu não estou a falar na categoria portuguesa, até porque eu não costumo ler muitos dessa lingua e nem quero que haja problemas na lingua portuguesa também. Estou a falar em outras linguas, especialmente Inglês e Espanhol.

Em Inglês parece que odeiam a Sakuno e acham ela uma tonta e não sei que mais – lembro-me de ler isto numa nota de autora de uma autora de RyoSaku. E eu achei muito mau isso. Ok, podem fazer fics yaoi à vontade, mas isso não significa que tenham que utilizar a personagem Sakuno como – vou citar o que uma autora disse – "como se ela fosse um obstaculo para que o Momoshiro e o Ryoma 'estivessem juntos'." Eu não acho isso correcto e também acrescento uma coisa importante que essa autora disse também. "O autor, ao ser um homem, ..." - ela esta a referir-se ao Konomi-san, quem criou o manga 'The Prince of Tennis' - "... é impossível que haja yaoi..., impossível". Claro que nós, autores que escrevemos fics que RyoSaku, também sabemos que no final não dá para ter a certeza se o Ryoma e a Sakuno terão alguma coisa no futuro, como aconteceu no manga de CCS, por exemplo. Então nós não podemos nem odiar os fãs de RyoMomo, entre outros casais yaoi, e nem eles podem nos odiar por sermos fãs de RyoSaku. Pelo menos eu acho o mais lógico.

Aqui não se vê 'brigas' entre pessoas que gostam de ler/escrever yaoi e pessoas que gostam de ler/ escrever SxS, entre outros. Então porque será que em prince of tennis há tanta confusão?

Lembro-me de que li em qualquer nota de autora que em mangas de (d)esporto é muito comum haver fics yaoi e pergunto-me se também há sempre tantas confusões.

Eu sei também de uma história que uma amiga minha contou-me, sobre um desporto, que era jogado só por meninas e que a maioria gostava de meninas e eu lembro-me de ver alguns jogos com essa amiga até porque o seu pai era treinador. O (d)esporto era futsal, conhecem? E foi ela que contou-me que uma menina – que eu conheço à bastantes anos, mas à alguns anos deixei de vê-la – também gostava de meninas e isso foi uma das maiores surpresas que tive na vida, mas nem por isso senti nojo ou algo parecido a ela, até porque quando eu era mais nova ela era minha amiga e até nos conhecemos pelos meus primos, por isso nunca desconfiei e mesmo na altura ela ainda 'não devia ser'. O que quero disser com tudo isto é que no desporto, se calhar, as pessoas tem sempre aquela tendencia de pensar o que eles podem fazer nos balneários ou algo assim... Ok, ok, vamos parar com a conversa...

Espero que esta 'nota de autora' deu para todos pensarem um pouco acerca do assunto! n.n

Só uma coisa antes de ir para os reviews – e agora, brincadeira! XD

**¡¡ARRIBA EL RYOSAKU!!**

**\o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/ – \o/**

**XD**

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Isabella-Chan:** Oi! \o/

Obrigado! XD

Sim, estava com sono na altura! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Este drab deve a sua piada, né? XD

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Vivx:** XD

Então houve uma 'coincidência', embora quem na realidade não gostava das aulas de filosofia era a Sakura e não o Syaoran! XD Porque ele não gostava das aulas por causa do professor! XD Eu, por acaso, gosto da disciplina, acho que também é pelo meu stor, pois conheço uma rapariga do 12 que deve esse stor no 11 e disse-me que no 10 ano não percebia nada de filosofia, mas no 11 ano começou a tirar boas notas porque esse professor dava bem a matéria.

Essa professora inspirei-me numa que tive que nem sequer nos disse que estava grávida – e ninguém gostava dela – e que eu um dia achei curioso que tivesse uma barriga tão grande – XD – e comecei a perguntar-me se ela não estaria grávida... semanas depois o DT disse-nos para termos calma com essa stora pois ela estava grávida! XD

Ah! Este ano não vou ter! /o\ Mas por acaso eu até cheguei a sonhar que iria fazer um exame de português, matemática – aos quais já tinha faltado no sonho – e de ciências! XD Era um pouco estranho! E parecia mesmo real! OoO Por sorte já estou de ferias! /o\

Sim, sobre os camionistas parece que agora são os taxistas e os agricultores! OoO Mas a paragem dos camionistas é que levou a grandes problemas! Por exemplo, quando disseram o prejuízo que teriam no leite. Cheguei a pensar, o que uma pessoa – por exemplo, de um pais pobre – não daria por leite, enquanto que eles deitam litros e litros dele para o lixo! Isso sim achei mau! Agora a falta de combustíveis até diminuía os laçamentos de gases poluentes para a atmosfera.

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Jéssica:** Já teve?

Quer disser, eu não, né? XD Sim, mas a maioria das pessoas já deve ter sentido isso! XD

Ah! Obrigado! :D

Homo ou hetero ou metro? Estavas a pensar em algo que rimasse?

Mas gostaste deste drab? XD

Muito engraçado!

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan: **XD

Também adoras cenas de ciumes?

Pelo que disseram num fórum é verdade, parece que este é o último volume, mas também não tenho a certeza! XD O CCS também acabou no volume 24 no Japão, né? No Brasil é que houve 12 volumes se estou certa.

Sim, eu disse que xxxHolic é engraçado! XD

E as cenas em que o Watanuki vê a Himawari?

"Himawari-chan! +.+" XD

Sim, nisso até tens desculpa, porque é uma 'palavra' dita pelos jovens/adolescentes de cá. Seca é algo como aborrecido. Por isso costuma-se utilizar em frases como 'esta aula é uma seca' e esse tipo de coisas! XD Secante tem o mesmo significado, embora seja utilizado mais o 'seca' do que o 'secante'. Achei que ficava bem por neste drab. E lembro-me que cheguei a utilizar a palavra 'secante' noutro drab, também.

Ah! Eu publico mesmo na terça, apenas disse que ia só naquela semana publicar na quarta, embora que aviso-te já que nas próximas duas semanas terei que publicar na quarta porque são 'prendas' e essas duas pessoas fazem na quarta e não fazia sentido pôr um dia antes! XD

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Oi! \o/

Isso faz-me lembrar aquelas cenas de novelas ou filmes em que as mulheres andam a lutar – por ciumes! u.u

Sim, não me digas que não achaste engraçado este drab por causa do que a Sakura esteve a pensar que o Syaoran poderia ser... OoO – XD

Eu acho que os assuntos são mais maduros, é apenas a minha opinião, mas vocês é que têm que fazer o juízo depois, né? XD

A sério? o.o Claro, que muitos devem ser descendentes de cá, mas acho que isso seria na altura em que Brasil ainda não era livre. Mas mesmo depois de terem a liberdade, muitos portugueses continuaram lá. É realmente curioso! o.o Até eu gostava de ser descendente de alguém de outro pais e não apenas 'lusitana', mas isso também é bom! n.n

Eu escrevo fics de outras categorias sem ser de CCS – é só dar uma olhada no meu perfil! XD – mas não animes como Naruto ou Bleach. Primeiro tenho que conhecer bem o anime e querer realmente fazer fics de essas categorias, eu acho o principal. Por agora ficarei por aqui! XD Mas se quiseres saber, escrevi 'verdadeiramente' – porque os meus fics de Code Geass ou X1999 não foram escritos realmente para publicar nessa categoria! XD – fics na categoria 'Prince of Tennis'. Por exemplo, este fanfic é inspirada numa história dessa mesma categoria! XD

Obrigado! \o/

Será, será um estilo que gostas de ler? o.o??

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá! \o/

Realmente foi bastante pequena! Y-Y Mas esta, pelo menos, ficou maior, né? +.+

Sim, realmente tens razão. Irei utilizar uma frase do Raito de Death Note, 'este mundo está apodrecer' e acho que ele está certo nesse sentido. Cada vez o mundo está pior.

Homo ou Hetero? Achei mais 'fofo' do que disser 'Homossexual ou Heterossexual?', e mais curto. E também não era tão directo como o ultimo título, né? XD Mas realmente foi engraçado, né? XD

Uau! Dia 6 de Janeiro? Significa que és Capricórnio, né? (Eu adoro signos! XD) Bem que parecias uma amiga minha que por acaso é do mesmo signo. Pela tua maneira de disser as coisas, alegre e assim...

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! \o/

Realmente baseei-me um pouco no anime! XD

Sim, ele com siumes foi d, não? XD

Sim, realmente o epi 9 foi muito bom! Agora irei ver o 10, vamos lá ver como irá correr! +.+

Obrigado! :D

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! \o/

Ah! Desculpa, então, nem tinha lembrado disso enquanto escrevia, mas acho que o final foi fofo quando o Yukito disse isso à Sakura e o Syaoran percebeu e deixou de ter ciumes! Eu sei que não gostas dele, mas ok! n.n

Por acaso dizem que a autora do Harry Potter começou a história em Portugal, né? Será que isso justifica a autora utilizar o mesmo 'esquema de férias' que nós cá? XD por acaso era engraçado se isso fosse verdade, não? o.o

Bem, as férias costumam começar só no inicio de Julho, mas como as outras turmas fazem exames (testes globais) nós saimos a semana passada, até porque esta é a semana dos exames e não faria sentido termos aulas enquanto os outros têm exames (parece que faz sentido, mas não faz, a sério). Lembro-me de um ano em que saimos no fim de Maio e noutro em que começamos a escola só no meio de Outubro! XD Por exemplo, para o ano irei sair uma semana antes que este ano e esta semana será para eu fazer os exames (ora, ainda sai-o mais cedo, mas eles costumam dar uma semana para estudarmos para os exames, por isso saimos uma semana mais cedo; como aconteceu-me no ano passado). No CC, o mesmo programa que falo nos PS's (é que aqui escrevi os ps.s primeiro que os reviews! XD), estava um rapaz de 15 anos a falar e os apresentadores ficaram surpreendidos que as suas aulas acabassem esta semana, então estás a ver! Normalmente é mesmo no final de junho! XD

O Epi.10 de Code Geass ainda não vi, mas farei isso agora, mas pelo que falaste será mesmo bom!

Sim, fiz até um programa Inverno/Verão e tudo, né? XD

Porque é que pois duas estrelas (aqui não mostra mas é parecido a isto '+') e escreves 'ou Hetero?'. Será que 'Homo' é alguma palavra proibida ou algo assim? o.o É que já não és a primeira a fazer isso...

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Tive mais três ideias para juntar ao 'programa Inverno/Verão' enquanto via um filme! XD Quer disser, antes, durante e depois do filme! XD Também vi que iria dar Final Fantasy nesse canal neste sabado! +.+ Vou ver como é a história! XD**

**PS.2. Raelmente os Tokyo Hotel estão a piorar a reputação do Japão por cá, não? XD Vi o Curto Circuito ontem (e para quem viu também sabem as figuras que eles fizeram na TV em directo! XD Aquela cena toda dos pés descalços e não-sei-o-quê! XD) e os apresentadores estavam a comentar que não paravam de falar dos Tokyo Hotel no rotapé. Ora, eu estive a ler as mensagens e...! OoO Tudo pessoal Fã de TH ou, como eles chamaram, ANTI-TH! Não sei se no Brasil eles são tão conhecidos como cá, mas as nossas fãs devem ser conhecidas como as 'choronas' ou 'gritonas', talvez! XD Nada contra, até porque gosto das suas músicas e ao contrário das outras pessoas eu não acho que as suas músicas são 'lixo' ou algo do tipo. Fiquei amiga de uma fã 'oficial' dos TH à mais ou menos um ano e não pensem que ela é 'chorona' ou 'gritona' quando vê algo sobre eles. Respeitava-a porque ela parecia ser uma 'fã de verdade', e não digo isto só por ser sua amiga. E foi ela que me fez 'entrar' – porque eu realmente nunca entrei! XD – no mundo dos TH! Não digo que sou fã deles e que faria 'isto' ou 'aquilo' por eles, mas sim que o que me agrada nas suas músicas é principalmente a letra! Uma coisa que essa amiga sempre me mostrou foram as suas letras e que o Bill, vocalista do grupo, é que as escrevia. Eu realmente achei incrivel, pois esperimentem ler a tradução da música '1000 meere', por exemplo, e não irão pensar que eles são um grupo de roqueiros ou algo do tipo. Sei lá, pelos comentários que muitos 'anti' fazem parecer que eles não tem valor nenhum e esse exemplo das letras mostra que eles tem que ter, pelo menos, algum valor, não? Até porque as suas letras não são 'sem sentido'. Ah! E uma coisa que sempre preferi foram as músicas em alemão! Não sei proquê, mas perfiro alemão a ingles, embora as duas linguas tenham muitas parecenças – e depois ainda dissem que o alemão é dificil, ora esta! XD Realmente não estou a disser para serem fãs deles, apenas achei um pouco mau isso que aconteceu no CC. Ah! E a voz do Bill aos 13 era muito fofa! XD Pareço as apresentadoras a chamarem 'fofo' a um rapaz de 13 anos só pela sua voz! XD (E 'fofo' não quer disser 'bonito', ok? É mesmo a voz dele que era fofa na altura! XD) Esperimentem ouvir o 'Schrei' que ele cantou com 13 anos e depois irão ver o que é ter uma voz fofa! XD (Ainda há mais fofas...)**

**PS.3. Falando ainda dessa história de rotapé, no rotapé do mesmo programa apareceu uma mensagem a critar o anime – pelo que percebi era uma critica... o.o – e que realmente não me lembro de cor! XD Mas pelo que parecia ele devia estar a falar de Drangon Ball. E até no programa da sexta passada estiveram a falar de animes no Curto Circuito e o apresentador disse que iriam começar a dar Naruto – mais tarde ou mais cedo irei terminar de ver Naruto! u.u Uma coisa boa, eu acho, até porque Naruto deve ser o anime mais conhecido cá depois de Drangon Ball! XD Eu ontem estive a ver só para ver se já estava a dar, na hora Banzai, mas reparei num anime novo e que até procurei no Teletexto e tudo para ver qual era o nome. Fez-me lembrar o CSI só por ver o inicio (do episódio 4) e o seu nome é 'Ghost in the Shell', pelo que dizia no teletxto! XD Alguém conhece, por acaso?**

**PS.4. Esqueci-me disser que tive, ainda, mais uma ideia, a quarta, quando fui fazer o BI. Vi uma mulher jovem com um bebé e reparei num homem que estava fora e que parecia estar bastante mal e nervoso. Bem, a minha mentezinha – XD – pensou logo que ele podia ser o pai daquele filho e que nunca quisera saber nada dele, mas agora estava arrepentido e pronto para corrigir tudo! Vejam só como a minha imaginação é! XD Bem, já vos contei a história, né? u.u**

**PS.5. FORÇA PORTUGAL (EURO 2008) E acho que o meu pai tem razão quando diz que os portugueses têm duas caras! u.u Nas vezes em que ganhamos estão a favor do treinador e nas vezes que perdemos estão contra o treinador. Não sei se é algum caso de vocês, mas meu não é até porque compreendi o porquê de ele ter alterado a equipa. Apenas ganhavamos mais alguns pontos se ganhassemos, mas isso não deixa de desapontar, é verdade. Mas vamos sorrir e ficar sem voz a gritar pelo proximo jogo que será contra a Alemanha, né? Pelo que disseram... Foi mesmo uma prenda que dêmos aos suiços, pensem assim...**

* * *

**AVISO: Nestas duas semanas que vêem não vou puder publicar na terça porque as pessoas a quem irei dedicar esses dois drabs fazem anos nas quartas e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante as duas próximas semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois das duas semanas voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**


	18. Drab 18 Num dia de Chuva

**AVISO: Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Yooooo Minnaaaa!

Será que vocês acreditariam se vos dissesse que estou a escrever isto – a começar o drab 18 – na terça, um dia antes de publicar? o.o Pois é verdade! Mesmo se não acreditarem! u.u Mas eu tenho a certeza que vou conseguir! ò.ó

Bem, a história já está a ser escrita à mais tempo, mas só tenho meia página de word, ainda! u.u Mas como já tenho a história na minha mente deve ser mais fácil, né? Só não tenho a certeza do final desta drab! Eu sei como é o final, mas não sei como escrever! n.nUU

Bem, esta primeira semana de aulas foi mesmo 'sem fazer nada', digamos assim! XD Nos primeiros dias estive a ligar-me um pouco à televisão, por isso só costumava ir ao PC à noite e nem ficava muito tempo nele. E numa altura de 'zapping' eu comecei a ver uma série no AXN, **Gossip Girl**, alguem conhece? Fiquei um pouco à 'nora' porque nem sabia qual era o episódio e claro que não percebi metade dele, mas gostei dele como era! Para quem não conhece, é uma serie sobre 'adolescentes ricos', digamos assim, onde acontecem várias cenas inspiradas na vida real, eu acho. Não vou é pôr aqui o resume da série, não? o.o Realmente fiquei ''viciada'' nessa série!

E quem disse que as raparigas (meninas; eu não consigo acostumar-me a escrever 'meninas' em vez de 'raparigas'!) quando têm namorados deixam de ligar à suas amigas e passam bastante tempo com o namorado?! Não sei, mas quem disse isso tem toda a razão! Até os pais e avós dela reclamam – não com ela, mas comigo! u.u – por ela estar sempre – mesmo SEMPRE – com ele! Claro que isso é bom, muito bom – foi o que tive a discutir com a sua avó; até porque eu sou a sua melhor amiga e os seus pais e avós são como se fossem os meus também! u.u – até porque isso significa que eles gostam um do outro – e pelo que a sua avó me disse, ele realmente gosta dela! E a maneira com que eles se conheceram...! +.+ Parece coisa do destino! Assim como aconteceu com os avós dela e com os seus pais. Estava a disser a avó dela que isso parecia uma 'herança de família'! o.o E esse dia foi bastante inspirador para mim! Mais história para este fic! u.u7 – XD

Bem, e se eu estou a falar de 'herança de família', então eu vou falar a seguir de uma... de uma quê? o.o? Realmente não me lembro do nome agora! o.o Bem, mas o que interessa é que eu passei o meu aniversário com uma pessoa que nasceu a dia 10 de julho e eu nem sabia! o.o Sim, que faz anos no mesmo dia que o Suzaku! o.o Com ela já são quatro em apenas 2 messes, mais ou menos! o.o Estou a começar a pensar se o meu 'destino' é mesmo começar pessoas que façam anos no dia 10 de julho. E olhem que ela vai fazer 5 anos! OoO Só por disser que se o Suzaku realmente existisse ele faria 8 anos, 3 anos de diferença. Giro, não? Não sei se é por ser uma criança, mas ela não parece ser caranguejo... o.o Quer disser, diziam que quando eu era pequena era muito, mas mesmo muito calada... tímida... caranguejo... OK, parece que estou a fazer algum jogo com palavras! XD O que interessa é que estive praticamente metade do meu dia inteiramente com ela!

Antes, durante e depois do meu aniversário o CD **Five in the Black dos Tohoshinki – ou dos DBSK, como eles também são conhecidos.** Todo o CD, mesmo! u.u Não sei se foi o destino, não sei se foi coincidência e nem sei se foi inevitável, mas de certeza que foi **hitsuzen**! (Isso não tem sentido! XD Esqueçam o que eu escrevi! Porque hitsuzen é 'destino inevitável'! XD)

Vou parar por aqui até porque o tempo já está a passar e já são quinze horas – porque tive duas horas de almoço! XD

* * *

**AVISO: Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 18 – Num dia de Chuva...**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 12:20:42 de 19 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**AVISO: Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**-**

_**Dedicado à Musette Fujiwara**_

_(espero que gostes desta história! Quando pensei em ti, pensei numa história um pouco mais 'adulta', em que os personagens não fossem apenas adolescentes de 17 anos. Foi uma das primeiras ideias que tive para este conjunto de drabs e espero que gostes da ideia! n.n FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!)_

**-**

**S**entia-me imunda, suja.

Não de alma, mas sim pelo simples facto de estar sentada numa poça de água e de que litros e litros da mesma caíssem sobre mim, sem exagerar.

Tudo era silencio, apenas se podia ouvir o barulho de uma chuva forte e algumas vezes, trovoada.

Ainda recordava como tinha vindo parar àquela rua sem fim e em que apenas se podiam ver vivendas. Montes e montes de vivendas!

O meu namorado – acho que agora ele considera-me uma _ex_ – tinha dito que ia levar-me a um sitio especial – naquele dia iríamos fazer seis messes de namoro – mas, numa dada altura, ele começou a disser que eu tinha-o traído e a chamar-me nomes que eu não gostaria de relembrar. Acabou por abandonar-me neste _fim do mundo_.

Acreditem em mim, eu nunca o trai!

Olhei em redor e vi que a estrada não parecia ter fim. Estava sentada num passeio e olhei em frente, reparando na enorme porta que parecia ter, pelo menos, uns dois metros, da vivenda que estava à minha frente. O portão tinha bastantes detalhes e diferentes texturas – mas tudo da mesma cor, que era um castanho escuro –, o que devia chamar bastante a atenção de antiquados, pois a casa parecia ser uma autentica relíquia, e só pelos desenhos do pequeno portão parecia haver muitos significados.

Respirei fundo e quando reabri os olhos eles deram de caras com uma campainha. Seria um sinal do destino? _Talvez..._ Respirei fundo novamente e comecei a aproximar o meu dedo ao botão prateado que havia logo debaixo da pequena câmara de filmar que estava por detrás de um vidro transparente, fazendo parte da campainha. _Eles podiam ver-me, mas eu não podia vê-los._ Era isso que a câmara significava.

Houve uma batalha entre a minha mente e o meu coração, impedindo o meu dedo de aproximar-se ao botão ou afastar-se do mesmo.

Eu queria arranjar um abrigo, uma ajuda, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de como os donos ou o dono da casa pudesse reagir ao ver-me ali.

Desisti, dizendo a mim mesma que queria apenas pensar, pensar se o que estava a fazer era o certo. Claro que a timidez e o medo eram os principais culpados por não tocar à campainha daquela misteriosa casa.

Enquanto pensava, o meu olhar vago estava na direcção daquele botão prateado.

_Não tinha nada a perder, né?_, pensei, aproximando o dedo àquele botão. Quando toquei nele, levemente, fechei os olhos sem pensar, mas segundos depois, sem ouvir um único ruído abriu-os novamente.

_Talvez não tivesse realmente tocado_, pensei. Isso pareceu dar-me mais coragem, pois agora aproximei o meu dedo daquele botão sem medos alguns e carreguei nele, ouvido um pequeno ruído que parecia vir da própria campainha.

Respirei fundo e fiquei à espera, à espera que algo acontecesse. Foi então que ouvi a voz de um homem perguntando-me o que estava a fazer alí a uma hora daquelas.

_Era assim tão tarde?_, pensei, assustada por não perceber o tempo passar.

-. Alguém deixou-me aqui. Estou sozinha e encharcada, será que poderia abrigar-me na sua casa? – pedi.

Fiquei uns segundos sem ouvir resposta até que ouvi um barulho e reparei que o portão estava a começar a abrir-se automaticamente. Afastei-me um pouco, esperando que ele se abrisse completamente. Ao ter o acesso livre, reparei no tamanho da casa que parecia ter, pelo menos, uns três andares. Havia um caminho até à porta de entrada da casa, que ainda estava fechada, talvez por precaução. Do lado direito e do lado esquerdo desse caminho havia variadas plantas deste flores a arvores, assim como arbustos que era o que separava o caminho do jardim, se podemos chamar-lhe assim.

Respirei fundo, novamente, e caminhei lentamente até à porta de entrada. A cada passo que dava parecia que o meu medo interior crescia cada vez mais e isso assustava-me. Cheguei até em pensar sair daquela casa, mas por sorte – ou azar – consegui chegar até àquela porta de entrada que também era de um tom castanho escuro. Quase que automaticamente ela abriu-se quando eu dei o meu último passo até parar à sua frente. Posso disser que o meu coração bateu mais depressa naquele momento por causa de todas as emoções que estava a sentir naquele momento. Medo, ansiedade, curiosidade, receio... tantas...

Um homem de vestes negras apareceu atrás da porta e observou-me. Parecia ter mais do que quarenta anos e isso notava-se principalmente pelo seu cabelo ser de diferentes tons de cinzento, dando escuro como claro. Eu sorri, tentando parecer simpática, e ele copiou de forma formal.

-. Irei pedir permissão ao meu mestre, mas de certeza que ele compreenderá. – sorriu ao ver o meu estado. Pelo menos aquele senhor tinha acreditado na minha história! Sorri também – Senhorita...?

-. Kinomoto Sakura. – respondi com um pouco de receio. Disser o apelido 'Kinomoto' a uma pessoa tão poderosa poderia ter os seus problemas.

-. Senhorita Kinomoto. – pela primeira vez acho que aquele homem realmente sorriu para mim, com a mais pura das felicidades. Os seus olhos também pareciam transmitir carinho.

Ele acompanhou-me até à sala de estar, que parecia bastante confortável, principalmente os dois sofás antigos que estavam na diagonal da lareira, como se esses três objectos formassem um triângulo imaginaria. Entre os dois sofás havia uma pequena mesa redonda de madeira.

-. Por favor, queira esperar aqui enquanto chamo o mestre. – disse respeitosamente.

-. Mestre? – perguntei, esquecendo-me de sentar-me num daqueles sofás. A lareira transmitia a única luz naquela sala.

-. Sim, o dono desta casa. – respondeu, antes de se retirar.

-. O dono? – sussurrei. Talvez o meu irmão tivesse razão. Eu era mesmo tonta! Até agora tinha pensado que ele era o dono da casa! E olhem que eu até estava a gostar dele! Novamente senti aquela mistura de emoções e novamente tinha o 'quero sair daqui' no meu pensamento.

Enquanto ninguém aparecia naquela sala, fiquei a observar o movimento das chamas no interior da lareira. Parecia uma coisa absurda, mas gostava dos seus movimentos, lembrava-me sempre daquelas danças sensuais, como, por exemplo, a dança do ventre, pois as chamas movimentavam-se lentamente, como as ancas das dançarinas.

Sim... As dançarinas a dançar poderiam parecer-se como uma chama... Olhei para trás e vi alguém caminhar lentamente para mim. Aquilo parecia ser uma autentica chama!

-. Kinomoto Sakura? Estou certo? – ele ficou visível e ao ver a sua expressão comecei a suar.

-. Muito prazer. – fiz uma referencia, nervosa.

-. Darei permissão para dormir aqui esta noite, por causa da enorme tempestade lá fora, mas amanhã de manhã Wei – percebi que ele estava a falar daquele homem que eu tinha pensado ser o dono daquela casa inicialmente – tomará todas as precauções para que chegue a casa. Inteira. Está claro, _senhorita_ Kinomoto? – o seu tom de voz era tão grave... realmente sensual e masculino... uma verdadeira chama!

-. Sim. – respondi, ainda nervosa.

Ele saiu logo após de dar a minha resposta e foi só ai que reparei que Wei também estava presente na sala.

-. Eu irei leva-la para o seu quarto, senhorita. Na sua casa-de-banho (banheiro) já se encontra tudo pronto para a senhorita poder tomar um bom banho quente. – sorriu, enquanto guiava-me entre as escadas e corredores da casa.

Sorri e agradeci, antes de fechar a porta do _meu_ quarto. A primeira coisa que fiz foi encaminhar-me à casa-de-banho (banheiro), onde fiquei durante um bom tempo.

Quando sai encontrei um tabuleiro com alguma comida. De certeza que Wei tinha trazido enquanto tomava banho. Peguei no tabuleiro e sentei-me na cama. Realmente era bastante confortável. Comecei a comer enquanto olhava para o vazio e pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Eu estava a namorar com a pessoa a quem eu achava que era o _tal_, mas agora com tudo o que tinha acontecido... Chorei, derramei inúmeras lágrimas em cima da maça que comia. Não conseguia aguentar mais!

De certeza que os meus pais estariam preocupados comigo agora, mas eu nem queria pensar como eles estariam, apenas queria tirar aquela dor no coração.

Passou um tempo e já estava a dar a vigésima volta à cama naquele curto espaço de tempo. Sempre tivera problemas em dormir em camas diferentes, pois custa-me habituar. Por isso era sempre um problema quando viajava ou tinha aquelas festas com as amigas. E todos os pensamentos que tinha em minha mente deixava-me ainda mais sem sono.

Peguei na coisa mais importante que tinha comigo. Um lenço. Um lenço que um dia veio a mim como destino. E olhem que eu acredito no destino! E sempre que eu olho para ele, parece que vejo lembranças de alguém, não sei explicar, e quando o cheiro parece que sinto a pessoa dona dessas recordações. Tenho-o deste que me lembro que existo, por isso não me lembro ao certo como ele veio parar a mim, mas os meus pais pareciam saber e chegaram-me a contar uma vez.

_É o teu destino_, disseram eles uma vez.

Sentei-me na cadeira que estava mesmo à frente da única janela que existia naquele quarto e eu apoiei os meus ombros nela. Com o lenço comecei a olhar para a paisagem e deixei-me levar pelos pensamentos. A tempestade já tinha parado e agora todo o céu estava negro, mas notava-se a luz que reflectia a lua.

De repente e sem me aperceber, uma rachada de vento levou o lenço entre os meus dedos e eu quase gritei, desesperada pela possibilidade de perder o que me era de mais importante. Reparei, pela primeira vez, na piscina que aquela casa tinha e visualizei que o lenço tinha caído nela.

Fiquei desesperada e nem pensei duas vezes. Sai do quarto e corri até chegar à porta das traseiras. Não me importava se tinha despertado alguém, apenas queria recuperar o meu lenço!

Sentei-me à frente da piscina, mas sem me molhar, e vi que o lenço estava perto. Tentei esticar-me o mais que podia. Apenas uns milímetros até pegar nele... Estava quase lá...

-. O que a senhorita Kinomoto faz aqui tão tarde? – a voz ríspida assustou-me e eu acabei por cair na água. O susto fora tão grande que tinha ficado sem reacção e não conseguia mover-me. O tempo passada e o ar faltava.

Já era tarde demais. Estava a afogar-me.

De repente senti a água movimentar-se e alguém agarrar-me e levar-me à superfície. Tinha sido ele o meu salvador. Fez-me um boca à boca, tentando retirar toda a água que tinha e eu comecei a tossir segundos depois.

-. _Destino_. – sussurrei e ele observou-me como se eu fosse uma louca acabada de sair de um manicómio.

Realmente isto tinha sido o destino. O vento, o afogamento, tudo.

_O lenço!_, relembrei-me e olhei rapidamente para a piscina e vi que ele estava mais longe, por causa do movimento da água.

-. O meu lenço. – disse, tentando retirar as suas mãos e tentando recuperar o lenço.

-. É apenas um lenço. Pode comprar milhares deles! – ele disse, com a voz ríspida.

-. Mas aquele lenço é muito importante para mim! – disse, olhando profundamente nos seus olhos. Ele pareceu ficar admirado pela intensidade do meu olhar e olhou para a piscina.

-. É aquele lenço? – perguntou.

-. Sim, ele mesmo! – disse e senti um salpicão de água em todo o meu corpo. Ele tinha ido buscar o meu lenço! Fiquei agradecida e senti que ele não parecia ser tão mau como parecia.

-. Aqui está. – disse depois de se aproximar de mim e me entrega-lo – É alguma prenda do seu namorado? – perguntou.

Eu neguei e perguntei-me: como é que ele sabia que eu tinha um namorado? – É apenas a coisa mais importante para mim. É como um amuleto, podemos chama-lo assim.

-. Um lenço como amuleto? Realmente tem uma imaginação muito fértil senhorita Kinomoto!

-. Não! Estou a falar a sério! Ela veio como se fosse coisa do destino. – disse.

-. Destino... Realmente gosta dessa palavra, não? – perguntou, divertido.

Achei interessante a sua nova faceta e ele pareceu-me querer mostrar outra. Já era a terceira!

-. Sim. Eu acredito no destino. Eu tenho a certeza que tudo o que tem acontecido até agora seja obra do destino. – sorri, confiante da minha crença.

-. A sério? – sorriu e eu gostei verdadeiramente dele – E se acontecesse algo entre nós vocês também acharia isso obra do destino? – perguntou-me num tom diferente. Carinhoso?

-. Claro! Tudo é obra do destino! – disse – Claro que isso não vai acontecer... – sussurrei.

-. Tudo? – ele perguntou, hipnotizando-me com o seu olhar.

-. Tudo... – sussurrei antes dele se aproximar e acontecer o inesperado... ou o que já estávamos à espera que acontecesse.

Ele beijou-me! Sim! E sabem que mais? Eu gostei e correspondi! O certo é que a paixão começou a crescer e realmente aconteceu o que as vossas mentes poluídas estão a pensar – sem querer disser mal.

O dia seguinte? Bem...

Despertamos um nos braços do outro e fizemos promessas de amor. Uma coisa que talvez não acreditem por apenas nos termos conhecido na noite anterior. E o certo é que ele queria conhecer os meus pais – mundialmente conhecidos pelos seus trabalhos, tenho que acrescentar – e tudo terminou por ser uma grande armação. Armação para eu conhecer o Syaoran! Era esse o seu nome, ainda não tinha dito, né? Eu sou mesmo tonta, não liguem! Pelo que parece eu já estava comprometida com ele sem sequer o conhecer, deste aquele dia que eu mal me recordo em que encontrei aquele lenço. Deste aquele dia... e eu sem saber de nada, hein!

Eu sei que não contei todos os detalhes da história, mas à sempre coisas que nunca se poderão disser, né? Como quem disse ao meu _ex_ que o tinha, supostamente traído, fora a minha querida mãe! Ops! Acho que isso era uma daquelas informações a não serem ditas, né?

Pois agora tenho o meu frio e calculista marido à minha espera para a sua volta a casa. Um pequeno PS: ele pode parecer frio e calculista por fora, mas por dentro ele é carinhoso e tímido. Não parece, né? Mas nem tentem o conhecer verdadeiramente para o roubarem de mim! Estou a falar para os ambos sexos, já para saberem...

E como sempre, antes de ficar inteiramente à disposição do meu marido, dedico-me aos nossos dois gémeos falsos. Eles parecem-se tanto a nós! Mas o que é engraçado é que _ela_ tem as características do Syaoran e _ele_ tem as minhas características! E eu amo-os tanto! Assim como o meu marido os ama!

_Por isso digo mais uma vez..._

_As coincidências não existem, apenas o inevitável..._

_E o inevitável era aquele lenço que mesmo agora continuava a ser o meu pertence mais valioso... _

* * *

**AVISO: Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 18:31:15 de 25 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Gostaram? o.o

Bem, a ideia da dança do ventre passou mesmo de repente, mas pareceu fazer sentido na minha cabeça, até porque nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. É certo que as chamas podem ser comparadas com isso, né?

E a comparação do Syaoran com uma chama? XD Também passou-me pela cabeça no momento e era como disser uma indirecta de 'é tudo de bom'! XD TDB, alguém se lembra?

Neste drab a Sakura está muito 'CLAMP' demais! Destino para cá, destino para lá... XD

Ah! E desculpem pelo final! Y-Y

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Sim, realmente... E se em vez de existir SakuraxSyaoran, existisse EriolxSyaoran? XD Eu não gosto de yaoi, mesmo! u.u Não consigo ler. Lembro-me que na altura em que comecei a ler fics de CCS, eu entrei num site e comecei a ler um fic que nem sabia que era yaoi. Fiquei traumatizada com ele... o.o E era um EriolxSyaoran... o.o Talvez seja essa uma das razões por não gostar de ler, e nem mesmo em mangas ou animes – embora digam que as japonesas adoram esse tipo de cenas, homem com homem.

Não, este fic foi inspirando num fic de prince of tennis, e não de um episódio, por isso tinha um nome de outra autora no 'by'. O anime prince of tennis é mesmo à base de tennis, é tipo do genero de Oliver Tsubasa, em que eles falavam de futebol e mostravam jogos de futebol, só que eles em prince of tennis falam de tenis e mostram jogos de tenis – dá para conhecer o básico! XD

Mas se quiseres ver digo-te que tens que gostar de tenis, quer disser, num meio de um jogo não enjoares! XD Por exemplo, eu apenas vi até ao episódio 40 – até porque esse anime tem 178 episódios (e isso é muito para andar a ver) sem contar com as OVAs –, o 129 porque era importante e a partir do 169, que são os episódios finais. Realmente é muita coisa, por isso acho que é uma série bastante 'complexa'. Tem musicais, filmes, singles, OST, etc... o.o Claro que eu ainda li o manga de prince of tennis com mais um 379 capitulo – XD – mas apenas li a partir do capitulo 260, por aí, porque é tudo muito igual ao anime e não tem sentido ver as coisas repetidas! XD Mas nem em tudo o manga e o anime são iguais... como por exemplo o capitulo 241, esse sim dava um bom drab! Olha! Boa ideia! Mais uma história para a lista 'ideias de drabs'! XD Obrigado! /o\ Agora não posso contar o que acontece nesse capitulo para não estragar a surpresa! XD

**PS. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Não faz mal! n.n

Eu é que devia estar a agradecer-te por estares a ler e comentar, mesmo com os teus... exames? Não sei como se chama isso na faculdade. o.o?

Eu achei engraçada a ideia... Sim, até valeu a pena pois a Sakura ganhou um beijo do Syaoran para ela ter a certeza da sua masculinidade! XD

Bem, feliz aniversário, pela segunda vez, e espero que tenhas gostado da história. Tive esta ideia quando estava numa mesma rua e tinha começado a chover! XD Em abril, quando ainda estava com poucos drabs e como achei que era uma história mais 'adulta' pensei que pudesses gostar! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Desculpa pelo final apressado! Y-Y Estive das 16:30 até às 18:30 a escrever, praticamente, toda a história! Y-Y

**PS.2. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Jéssica:** Sim, acho que a ideia foi d, né? XD

Está muito frio aí... o.o Pois aqui está muito calor!

Obrigado!

Sim, os homens bonitos só tão trabalho! XD Muito trabalho! u.u

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Sofia:** Ficou maior!! \o/ - XD

Sim, é nestas alturas que uma pessoa pensa 'como é que a Sakura pode ser tão... duh!' (uma expressão que já não utilizo à muito tempo... o.o É assim que se escreve, né? o.o?)

Isso já aconteceu-me uma vez, mas acho que foi enquanto via um anime! XD

Uh! Quando era pequena e aprendi sobre o signos adorava e, não tenho a certeza, acho que chegava a perguntar 'quando fazes anos' antes do 'como te chamas'! XD

A minha amiga é super alegre... talvez até alegre demais... e antes de a conhecer eu era super tímida, mas acho que graças a ela 'expulsei o meu verdadeiro interior'! XD E acho que tu também és uma rapariga assim! n.n

Obrigado!

Sobre Final Fantasy... não vi! u.u Estava tão entretida a reler uma história que quando vi as horas eram... 21:08... e depois lembrei-me! XD – u.u

Pois eu sou como tu! n.n Sobre isso dos TH!

Sim, tinham falado disso na televisão! Mas afinal perdemos contra a Alemanha! u.u Claro que eu achei que pudéssemos ser muito melhores no final até tive fé que fizessem um como no ultimo segundo ou assim, o tipo de coisas que só acontecem em filmes e assim! XD

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Sim, e muito engraçado, não? XD

Sim, e se fosse na vida real? Sempre que alguém desconfiasse dele ele dava um beijo! XD

Brincadeira, brincadeira! u.u Só à Sakura! u.u – XD

Realmente o episódio 10 de Code Geass foi muito bom, na cena em que capturaram a Karen, né?

Agora só falta mesmo o 11! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Vivx:** Sim, é sempre mau tirar conclusões precipitadas! XD

Sim, isso é verdade, mas essa de gozar não dá em nada! Nós sabemos que somos muito melhores que eles! u.u Mas claro que é sempre alguem a gozar com 'olha, os portugueses perderam com a pior equipa do Euro 2008'... u.u Acho que vi em algum lado que a Suíça era uma das piores equipas do Euro e que só tinha entrado pelo Euro ser no pais deles.

Para mim 'drama' é mesmo cenas dramáticas, mesmo! De chorar! XD Mas drama é 'quando as personagens desenvolvem as suas caracteristicas (psicológicas) ao longo da história'... o.o? Não sabia, a sério! XD

Beijos e até à proxima!! \o/

PS. Os exames foram tão fáceis assim? o.o?

**PS.2. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Oi!

Obrigado! XD

Sim, realmente tens TODA a razão! O que uma mulher não faz por ciumes! u.u

És ciumenta? o.o?

Mas foi engraçado, não? Quando a Sakura pensou que eles eram mesmo... o.o – XD

Não, estás enganada! OoO Quando eu disse 'porque os meus fics de Code Geass ou X1999 não foram escritos realmente para publicar nessa categoria' queria disser que não fiz o fic de Code Geass para publicar na categoria Code Geass, ou não fiz o fic de X1999 pensando em publica-lo na categoria X1999, porque as histórias originais eram destas drabs, o que significa que não as escrevi pensando inicialmente em Code Geass ou em X1999, mas sim em CCS, porque as drabs foram escritas originalmente para a categoria CCS. Espero que o mal entendido esteja resolvido! /o\Sim, isso é verdade, mais um pouco e já estamos no 20! OoO O tempo passa depressa! XD

Beijos!! \o/

**PS. Na semanas que vêm não vou puder publicar na terça porque a pessoa a quem irei dedicar esse drab faz anos na quarta e seria mau publicar o drab um dia antes do seu aniversário, né? Por isso durante a próxima semanas irei publicar na quarta, depois voltarei a publicar na terça, como habitual! \o/**

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Já estou mais velha um ano! Y-Y Quero voltar a ter quatro anos... o.o?**

**PS.2. Quem puder experimente ouvir a música 'Begin' dos Tohoshink, ou dos DBSK, como esa banda também é conhecida. Track 3 do album Five in the Black. A música que estive a ouvir na passagem dos meus 15 para os 16 e a música que estive a ouvir enquanto escrevia esta história e enquanto via repetitivamente a hora! XD**


	19. Drab 19 Distâncias

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna!! \o/

Esta drab será diferente. Esta história é inspirada numa verídica.

Não aconteceu comigo, mas alguém próximo a mim contou-me e achei ela 'um conto de fadas', pois parece quase impossível algo assim acontecer hoje em dia. Talvez só eu pense desta maneira, mas enfim!

Estas notas serão mais pequenas, por isso acho que irei começar!

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 19 – Distâncias**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 15:43:02 de 25 de Abril de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

_**Dedicado à Vick.y Pirena**_

_(este drab é inspirado numa história verídica, que aconteceu com aquela segunda pessoa que eu tinha dito que fazia anos no mesmo dia que o Suzaku de CG! XD Quando a mãe dessa rapariga me contou a história eu pensei que eles deveriam ficar juntos, até porque pareciam amar-se. Tentei ser o mais possível fiel à história, mas inventei algumas cenas, mas posso garantir que a cena final – dos postais – é verdadeira e foi isso que me fez desejar que eles tivessem mais uma oportunidade! Mais uma coisa, tinha que escolher entre esta história e uma em que o Syaoran e a Sakura se amassem em silencio, sem um saber que o outro o amava, e isso acabaria fazendo-os sofrer. Mas acabei por escolher esta, pois achei mais 'verdadeira' e talvez a melhor entre as duas. Desculpa se não for grande coisa! _/o\_ FELIZ NIVER!)_

**-**

**A**_cho que não peço mais da minha vida. Sou feliz, isso é o que importa._

_Tenho um namorado do qual eu amo verdadeiramente e acredito que ele me corresponde de igual forma._

_Poderíamos ser felizes actualmente se um pequeno 'senão' não aparecesse nas nossas vidas... ou na sua vida..._

Acordei com vontade de falar com _ele_, de lhe abraçar, beijar...!

Acho que é isto 'estar apaixonada', né?

Dei uma volta na cama, e ouvi o som do toque do meu telemóvel.

Rapidamente levantei-me e fui em busca do telemóvel que estava em cima da minha secretária, onde costumava fazer trabalhos da faculdade. Ainda tinha o PC naquela secretária, embora já tenha prometido a mim mesma uma serie de vezes que iria coloca-lo na sala. Mas como vêem, ele continua na secretária.

-. _Sakura._ – ouvi a sua voz no outro lado da linha.

-. Syao-koi! – sorri, enquanto sentava-me na beira da cama.

-. _Já disse para não me chamares assim! É-é..._ – ele parecia gaguejar. Mas qual era o mal de chama-lo 'Syao-amor'?

-. Mas é mais fofo assim! – sorri e realmente pensava isso, mas sempre que o chamava assim ele ficava totalmente vermelho. E adorava isso! Talvez por isso nunca tenha deixado de chamar-lhe dessa maneira, né?

-. _Fa-faz o que quise-quiseres!_ – disse, gaguejando ainda mais. Era tão engraçado!

-. Hai! Syao-koi! – disse como uma criança que estaria contente por receber um gelado.

-. _Ahh..._ – ouvi o seu suspiro pelo telemóvel – _Mas a razão por eu ter-te chamado é que eu queria perguntar-te se poderias aparecer no parque Rei Pinguim em menos de uma hora. Já estou à tua espera e o assunto é importante, Sakura._

-. Importante? – perguntei.

-. _Sim!_ – a sua voz era alegre – _Mas não posso dar-te uma noticia destas pelo telemóvel, por isso vem o mais depressa possível._

-. Vou já! – respondi. O que ele queria? Pedir-me em casamento? Seria? Seria? Até porque estava a ficar velha... Quer disser... só tínhamos feito dois anos de namoro e ainda só tinha vinte e um anos... Talvez... não fosse isso...

Com a curiosidade ao máximo, abri o roupeiro e procurei entre as minhas roupas a melhor. Lembrei-me de uma que tinha comprado à pouco tempo e que ainda não tinha estreado. Essa seria a ideal!

Uma hora depois estava à frente do Parque Rei Pinguim e procurei o meu namorado com o olhar e encontrei-o sentado num dos bancos de madeira que havia.

Saltitei até ele, como uma criança pequena, e beijei-o, sem dar-lhe tempo de levantar-se do banco. Quando terminei, afastei-me e fiz um 'olá' com uma das minhas mãos, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado no banco.

-. Que recepção! – ele disse, olhando para mim com carinho.

-. Mereces isso e muito mais. – disse antes de beijar-lhe rapidamente – Mas só terás o resto quando me disseres que novidade é essa.

-. Bem... – ele começou a ficar nervoso.

-. Desembucha, Syaoran Li! – disse, observando-o com intensidade, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

-. Sabes que eu tenho as melhores notas da faculdade, não é? - perguntou-me.

-. Sim... e o que isso tem a ver? – perguntei, com a minha quantidade de paciência a diminuir cada vez mais. Daqui a pouco ela estaria extinta!

-. Ontem o director pediu a minha presença na sua sala e contou-me que ofereceram-me uma beca... – disse - ... para uma das melhores faculdades do mundo, que fica na Inglaterra.

-. O quê? – eu pisquei os olhos, como se o que o Syaoran acabara de disser não fizera sentido algum – Uma beca?! – gritei, abraçando-o fortemente.

-. Sim, queria que tu fosses uma das primeiras pessoas a quem eu contasse-o. – respondeu, sorrindo como eu.

-. Isso é... – observei-o enquanto tentava pensar nalguma palavra que pudesse descrever o que a beca significava, mas por mais que colocava a minha mente a trabalhar, ela parecia saber cada vez menos. Devia ser pelos nervos.

-. Inacreditável, eu sei. – disse, continuando onde eu tinha parado.

-. Isso mesmo! É tão... inacreditável! – sim, a palavra parecia fazer sentido, mas pelas notas que ele tem na faculdade não seria tão _inacreditável_ assim, né? Talvez era tão inacreditável porque nenhum de nós chegou a pensar que isso pudesse acontecer.

-. Obrigado! Estava à espera da tua aprovação, para poder aceitar esta beca, mas verás que ela irá ajudar muito no meu futuro. – fez uma pausa – Quer disser, no _nosso_ futuro.

-. Não digas isso, até porque não sabes o que poderá acontecer _amanhã_, né? – disse, envergonhada, começando, também, a pensar no _nosso_ futuro. _Por acaso isso não é daquelas coisas que __só__ as raparigas pensam?_, pensei – Mas conta-me, como é?

-. Então, pelo que me explicaram, se aceitar irei para Inglaterra no inicio desta semana que vem e ficarei lá até terminar os últimos anos da faculdade. Claro que para isso terei que manter ou melhorar as minhas notas. Se descer certamente eles irão retirar-me a beca.

-. Disseste 'até terminares a faculdade'? Isso será, pelo menos, mais dois anos! É muito tempo, não achas? – perguntei. Adorei a noticia da beca e estava muito orgulhosa dele, mas ficar tanto tempo longe...?

-. Descansa. – ele sorriu antes de dar-me um beijo rápido na boca – Nas ferias irei visitar-te. – disse. Bem... isso já era qualquer coisa, e como namorada dele eu devia estar a apoia-lo neste momento tão importante, até porque é ele que irá para um pais desconhecido estudar. E claro, deixa-lo realizar o seu maior sonho que sempre foi viajar, conhecer países.

-. Está bem. – sorri, também. Pelo menos teria uma última semana para estar bem juntinha do meu namorado e isso ninguém poderia tirar-me! – Hey, mas espero que não te sintas um 'solteirão' em Inglaterra, ok? – perguntei e ele apenas riu.

* * *

**A** paisagem que era visível pela varanda que existia na minha sala era, até, bonita. Prédios altos e várias luzes que iluminavam a noite de Tóquio. Sentada enquanto bebo um chá, fico a ver essa mesma paisagem. Sim, gosto dela. Olhei para o relógio e pensei que nesta altura o Syaoran estivesse a preparar-se para mais um dia de aulas. Desisti de telefonar-lhe, pensado que era melhor fazer isso amanhã de manhã, quando ele também não tivesse as suas aulas. Faltavam seis messes para que ele terminasse a Faculdade e voltasse para o Japão – era tão bom disser isso! -, mas antes disso ainda tinha umas férias por volta desta altura. Mais uma semana, pelo que eu me lembro, até porque as nossas férias não são nas mesmas alturas.

Acabei por adormecer naquele sofá e ao acordar no dia seguinte fiquei um pouco desnorteada por não me lembrar da altura em que tinha adormecido ali.

Uma hora depois de ter acordado, estava a preparar o meu pequeno-almoço, enquanto olhava algumas vezes para o telefone.

_Ele não irá começar a tocar se tu ficares a olhar para ele com essa intensidade e durante tanto tempo!_, pensei, com ironia.

Teria que ser eu quem tivesse a decência de telefonar.

_1..._

Suspiro.

_2..._

Nervosismo.

_3..._

Suspiro.

_4..._

Perda de paciência.

_5..._

-. _Sim?_ – finalmente, tinha atendido.

-. Syao... – não pude terminar porque ouvi um grito no outro lado da linha. _O que estava a acontecer?_, pensei.

-. _Ah! Sakura! Telefonas-te em má altura._ – ele disse, e eu percebi que o sitio onde ele estava não era tão silencioso como costumava ser.

-. É música o que eu estou a ouvir? – perguntei.

-. _Saímos._ – respondeu.

-. '_Saímos_'? – perguntei com desconfiança.

-. Sim, eu e o pessoal da Faculdade, afinal as férias apenas acabaram de chegar. _Não é pessoal?_ – ouvi um grito geral – Desculpa, vou mesmo ter que desligar agora.

-. Sim, claro. Eu queria saber quando é que vens para cá. – disse.

-. No final da faculdade, apenas. – respondeu, o que deixou-me surpreendida.

-. Então e as férias? Não combinamos passa-las todas juntas? – perguntei.

-. Desculpa, mas é o final da Faculdade, Sakura, tens que entender. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-. Eu entendo sim! – desliguei o telefone mesmo na sua cara.

Como é que ele podia ser tão... tão... arrg!

_'Eu odeio-te! __Odeio-te Syaoran Li!'_

Sem querer duas lágrimas saíram nos meus olhos. Não queria chorar, então porquê? Porquê? Isso não era tão mau. Ficar quase um ano sem o ver não era uma coisa tão má, né? A quem eu enganava?! Claro que era má! Uma coisa terrível e dava vontade de chorar por isso chorava. E só de pensar de que enquanto eu estava neste estado, ele estava a divertir-se não-sei-a-onde com não-sei-quem deixava-me terrivelmente pior.

* * *

**C**om a sua chegada ao Japão, após terminar o seu curso na Faculdade, eu tentei dar o 100 porcento na nossa relação, mas logo _choveram_ convides para ele trabalhar em grandes empresas pelo mundo. Ele, com o seu sonho incompleto, queria viajar e conhecer mais lugares, mesmo se isso mantivesse-nos afastados.

Um mês depois de voltar acabou por aceitar um dos trabalhos, que seria na Suíça. Fiquei devastada, mas eu, como namorada, apenas tinha que apoia-lo. E foi isso que eu fiz. Apoiei-o até ao final.

Depois desse convide, o Syaoran começou a viajar por toda a Europa. Eu sabia que era para o seu bem, mas eu era a que mais sofria por tê-lo longe.

"É como..."

_«Era como...»_

"... se eu não fosse importante para ele."

_«Tão importante como ele era para mim...»_

"E isso deixava-me arrasada."

_«... devastada...»_

E com isso, mais dois anos passaram e com eles mais um, fazendo três anos no total. Passara deste da Suíça para a França, da França para a Espanha, da Espanha para a Itália, da Itália para a Inglaterra e da Inglaterra para a Alemanha.

_«... e foi na Alemanha que tudo começou... ou terminou...»_

A minha paciência estava a zeros naqueles momentos. Parecia tudo tão fácil que acho que nem sequer cheguei a pensar duas vezes. Pelo menos era mais fácil do que tentar dar de tudo para que a _nossa_ relação continuasse a funcionar. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha deixado de funcionar à muito tempo atrás... Deste que ele recebera aquela beca.

_«... e foi assim que terminei todas as ligações que davam directamente a **ele**...»_

Telefonei para ele e disse que seria melhor terminarmos. Ele devia estar tão ocupado que nem ouvira metade das palavras que dissera, pois, dois messes depois, ele voltou para o Japão e falou comigo como sempre.

_E beijou-me como sempre, também._

_«... e ainda me recordo do que aconteceu naquele fim de tarde...»_

"_**Por que razão dizes que nós terminamos?"**_

"_Já não aguento mais. Terminou, Syaoran. Para sempre."_

"_**Não pode ter terminado, depois de todo o meu esforço para termos um futuro juntos."**_

"_Para que queres um futuro em que estejamos juntos, se nem no presente juntos estamos?"_

"_**Sakura..."**_

"_Desculpa, não à volta a dar. Terminou, Syaoran. Terminou."_

_«... e foi assim que terminei uma relação com mais de cinco anos...»_

Hoje em dia, dois anos depois, continuo solteira e sempre que a minha mãe diz para sair, conhecer rapazes novos, acho que isso já não faz sentido na minha vida, pois o _meu_ rapaz já não está mais comigo.

Mas por mais que queira voltar com ele, não consigo, simplesmente não tenho forças para isso.

_Ele?_

Bem, ele continua a realizar o seu sonho, continuando a viajar pelo mundo. E em cada data importante ele continua a mandar-me um postal juntamente com um presente.

_Não cheguei a contar?_

Que cabeça a minha! Enquanto ele estava fora, no meu aniversário ou natal ou qualquer outra data importante, ele mandava-me um postal com algumas palavras e um presente. Um presente que preferia ser mil vezes a sua presença, mas que guardava com todo o meu carinho e amor.

Mesmo não tendo mais qualquer tipo de ligações comigo, ele continua a enviar-me. E nunca se esqueceu.

-. Sakura, o teu aniversário já passou. Recebeste alguma coisa _dele_? – perguntou a minha mãe. Algumas vezes acho que ela sabe mais do que eu.

-. Mãe! – disse zangada.

_Porque é que ela tinha que meter-se sempre nos meus assuntos? Principalmente este!_

-. Querida! Apenas perguntei. Parecias um pouco em baixo. – sorriu.

-. Não importa, mãe. Ele já não é mais nada para mim. – respondi.

-. Não parece querida. – sorriu tristemente, antes de sair do meu quarta.

"Algumas vezes acho que ela sabe mais do que eu."

E não tinha recebido o postal, como a minha mãe perguntara. Dois dias depois ele chegou às minhas mãos e acho que não pude conter a minha alegria ao vê-lo.

Logo, comecei a chorar, pensando se eu ficaria eternamente enamorada dele. E se o dia em que ele deixar-me-ia de enviar este tipo de presentes iria chegar mais depressa do que eu realmente queria; e se faltaria muito para isso.

Algum tempo depois, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, reli o conteúdo daquele postal.

'_Com carinho,_

_Do teu, agora, amigo,_

_Syaoran Li.'_

_Sim... Seria impossível esquece-lo..._

_«... nunca...»_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 23:32:48 de 1 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bem...

Já agora, irei pôr uns pontos nos is, como se costuma disser! XD

**As frases que estão centradas e:**

"..." - **palavras ditas pela Sakura no passado.**

_«...»_ - **palavras ditas pela Sakura no futuro.**

Por isso esse último «... nunca...» é como se fosse algo que ela dissesse num futuro.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a disser! XD Sem ser o que já disse anteriormente, que esta história é inspirada numa verídica que me contaram. E mesmo que nunca a conhecera, acho que tenho ligações com essa pessoa e esta história é uma delas. Em que fiquei bastante abalada por eles não ficarem juntos, mesmo parecendo que se amavam! TT-TT

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vivx:** Ah! Obrigado! Parece que esta história agradou a todos... OoO

Mas gostei de Gossip Girl, aquele tipo de séries para adolescentes! XD

Na oral de inglês tiveste que falar sobre 'a origem do drama' ou algo relacionado a isso? o.O Por sorte este ano eu ainda não tive que fazer oral em inglês! /o\ Se em português já é um martírio – vergonha – então em inglês... o.o

Acho que as notas dos exames de 9, 11 e 12 saem todas na mesma altura, né? Então é esperar até ao meio de julho, né?

Não, terminei as aulas na semana anterior aos exames.

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Ah! TT-TT Obrigado! TT-TT (Abraço imaginário)

* * *

**Jéssica:** Obrigado!

Sim, talvez as CLAMP fazem parte de algum culto sobre o destino ou algo assim! XD Elas acreditam mesmo nele! Assim como toda a gente pode acreditar que o destino não exite.

Sim, em xxxHolic ainda há mais 'destino' que em tsubasa! OoO

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Kamila-chan:** Deixa o 'san' para lá! n.n – XD

Também não estava a pensar que mataste alguém, mas por acaso – já agora que falaste disso – há homicídios em que o namorado – ou namorada – mata por ciumes... o.o Eu gosto de cronicas policiais! XD

Mas deve haver mutos desperticios por aí, né? Até porque os gays não devem ser só os mais feinhos ... u.u Temos que pensar nisso... é um assunto sério! ù.ú – XD Como um homem conhecido em Portugal – Zezé Camarinha, por ser um mulherengo! XD – escreveu um livro à pouco tempo – eu não digo que agora toda a gente escreve um livro! u.u – em que o título era 'O último macho men de Portugal'! XD Mas posso disser que ele não era assim tããão atraente... pelo menos eu acho isso... o.o Ah! O livro fala que um homem não se deve rebaixar a uma mulher e tal e tal. Antes eles não faziam nada e actualmente até lavam a loiça! XD Mas eu também não gosto muito de yaoi. Nem sei como é que elas gostam tanto de yaoi... o.o

Desculpa, desculpa! n/n

Por acaso a mim também pareceu mais rápido do drab 10 ao 20 do que do drab 1 ao 10! OoO – XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Hinaichigo-Chan:** Ainda bem que gostaste do drab! n.n Parece que, num modo geral, toda a gente gostou muito dele, talvez pelas razões que disseste.

Por acaso não faço ideia que fics serão essas, mas por acaso tive a ideia quando estava numa rua assim e que de repente tinha começado a chover. Depois comecei a imaginar a Sakura naquele mesmo espaço e que numa dessas vivendas vivesse o Syaoran... o resto da história apareceu com o tempo! XD

A sério? Sim, vi esse episódio! Quem disse que a Jenny se deixava enganar? XD A sério que também ficaste viciada na série? XD Acho que gosto dela por causa de todos os problemas que ela tem e de ser uma série para adolescentes, talvez. Também acho fofo o amor de Serena e Dan, ainda mais agora que ambos disseram 'amo-te'! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Obrigado, obrigado!

Este drab foi muito bem aceito por todos! n.n

Não é? Depois da Sakura afogar-se daquela maneira e o Syaoran até a salvar! +.+

Mas achei o final muito rápido, né?

Sim, realmente foi muito emocionante! Talvez isso signifique que a Karen é importante para o Zero/Lelouch, né? Agora apenas falta ver o 12 que ainda não vi! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Tilmitt.Selphie:** Ai, ai!

Isso é verdade! u.u Passavam o dia na praia a 'afogarem-se'! XD

Sim, sonho de qualquer fã do Syao-chan, não?

Obrigado!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Não faz mal! n.n

Obrigado! Parece que toda a gente gostou desta drab!

Então também estás no lado das CLAMP que acreditam que tudo é destino, né?

Sim, tenho drabs para novembro e já tenho a ideia para a tua! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Tens lido muito xxxHolic?

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Desculpa pela resposta incompleta no drab anterior! u.u Pensei que já tinha tudo pronto quando terminei a história, para depois pôr no FF.N! o.o Só no domingo é que estava a ver – coisa do destino! XD – e reparei que não tinha terminado de responder! n.nUU Desculpa! Mas deves ter recebido o resto da resposta por correio, né?

Vamos começar com esta resposta e não iriei fazer nenhuma pausa até termina-la! ò.ó

Acho que a maioria gosto muito desta história.

Mesmo que o Syaoran pareça um insensível ele precisa de ser simpático uma vez por outra, não? XD

Por acaso não tenho a minima noção se ficou maior, mas talvez... o.o

(É nestas alturas que eu penso que é melhor fazer instruções nos drabs – é melhor começar a fazer isso! u.u) Bem, começando pelo inicio, a família Kinomoto, neste drab, seria uma das mais ricas de todo o Japão - por isso numa altura lê-se '-. Kinomoto Sakura. – respondi com um pouco de receio. Disser o apelido 'Kinomoto' a uma pessoa tão poderosa poderia ter os seus problemas.' e a Sakura teria 'problemas' pois a sua família era bastante conhecida e, basicamente, seria como aquelas pessoas que a nossa mãe ou o nosso pai conhecem e que quando nos vêem neste ou em outro sitio contam logo, o que significa 'estamos em sarilhos'. E por acaso tenho uma amiga que sofre desse mal; sim é um mal TERRIVEL! u.u Mas continuando... - e o namorado da Sakura – ou ex – seria um daqueles 'pobretões' e como ela era daquela especie 'ricas rebeldes' não iria terminar o namoro, que os seus pais faziam a questão que terminasse logo. Ora, uma mentira nunca faz mal a ninguém e é fácil de chegar aos ouvidos do namorado da filha quando se tem tanto dinheiro – contratar um rapaz que se fizesse passar-te pelo 'outro' da Sakura, por exemplo – e por isso a história começa assim! Acho que a pessoa que sai mal da história é mesmo o rapaz por ter o coração partido, mas enfim...! Nem todos tem finais felizes nas histórias, né? u.u (Esta última frase faz-me parecer uma pessoa má... o.o) Bem, acho que ficou baralhado, mas acho que deu para perceber a ideia, não? (Talvez os leitores saberem disto fizesse toda a diferença na história, né? u.u)

Pois traumatiza, principalmente se leremos sem querer! u.u (Porque não sabemos que estamos a ler e assustamos-nos no momento 'tal' da fic! u.u)

Mostram o cotidiano de jogadores de tênis, sem enrolações amorosas. É tipo uma especie de Capitão Tsubasa, em que eles só falam de 'futebol, futebol, futebol' e prince of tennis só fala de 'tenis, tenis, tenis'. Não tem casos amorosos, talvez o mais próximo a isso seja mesmo esse capitulo '241', mas é como se fosse um 'side story', por isso não tem nada a ver com o manga ou anime! Claro que como em Capitão Tsubasa, em Prince of Tennis também há uma menina que é a que deve ficar com o personagem principal, mesmo não havendo muitas cenas deles juntos! E sobre o capitulo 241 eu posso dar um resumo que seria mais ou menos assim: uma menina procura os balneários masculinos a duas meninas do primeiro ano (do 7 ano, por terem 12 anos) e a mais calma das duas explica o caminho. No outro lado da escola, ao pé do balneário, estão quatro rapazes a conversar, mas um deles entra no balneário masculino, mas a tal rapariga estava no outro lado da porta e acabara por bater a cabeça na porta! XD Voltando às duas meninas do inicio, a 'menos calma' gritava à procura do personagem principal, que tinha sido quem abrira a porta do balneário na cena anterior, e um dos senpais dissera a ambas que ele estava na enfermaria com uma menina - a menos calma fica furiosa! XD Ao chegarem 3 senpais – os dois mais engraçados e o mais esperto; aquele personagem que é calculista e que tem sempre óculos e algumas vezes tem um ou mais livros na mão – e mais os 3 rapazes de antes. Dentro da enfermaria está a outra que bateu com a porta na cabeça a fazer-se ao personagem principal, mas ele não quer nada com ela, o que deixa contente a 'menos calma', mas que enfurece os 3 senpais presentes (por ser insensível com a menina! u.u Mas ela merece; desculpa o comentário! XD). Depois, ela começa a falar sobre tenis e ele começa a gostar d conversa, o que começa a enfurecer a menos calma, mas a mais calma – calma, que ela ainda está lá – começa a agir de um modo estranho. Durante os treinos comentam que está bastante gente a vê-los depois de terem passado para as finais do torneio. Depois aparece o treino das meninas em que a 'mais calma' está abatida. No final... bem, no final, a tal menina não era quem todos pensavam – ser uma admiradora do personagem principal – e parece que a pessoa que era admirada não foi a única a entender isso, mas sim outra...

Pode ser uma história sem pés nem cabeça, mas acho que é um daqueles capítulos que qualquer fã de RyoSaku poderia emoldurar lá em casa... Agora com tantos 'mais calma', 'menos calma' tenhas percebido quem será quem... E, talvez a Tomoyo não apareça nesse... o.o

É engraçado ouvir isso de uma brasileira, já que futebol é um dos símbolos pelos quais vocês são conhecidos cá – e no resto do mundo! Mas deste que li uma a disser que não gostava de carnaval e era brasileira, já nem ligo muito, até porque toda a gente gosta do que gosta! n.n Por exemplo, os meus pais. É comum o homem adorar futebol e a mulher odiar... pois os meus pais são ao contrário! XD Estranho, não? XD

Obrigado!! TT-TT (Abraço imaginário)

É uma coisa que sempre penso! u.u Daqui a nada a vida de estudante acaba e teremos que encarar a vida a adulta! E só de pensar que os mais novos sonham em ser adultos! u.u

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Não sei se escreves-te este review antes de receberes o resto da resposta do outro drab, mas ok! n.n

PS.2. Eu disse e cumpri! Fiquei a escrever toda a resposta, sem pausas! n.n Agora irei fazer uma – XD – mas ainda tenho que terminar o drab... (É estranho disser isto, não? Quando, supostamente, já terei o drab feito quando leres isto! XD)

PS.3. Ah! Tenho que disser o que digo a todos os aniversariantes. Espero que gostes do drab! TT-TT (O resto digo na parte da dedicação! XD)

**Sofia:** Toda a gente adoro-a! XD

Achas a palavra 'destino' uma palavras misteriosa? o.o Sim, acho que tens razão, at´´e porque não é possivel explicar o 'verdadeiro' significado dessa palavra. Tipo cientificamente! XD

O tamanha está a aumentar de drab para drab, não? XD Eu disse.

Yaaa...! Eu adoro-a! XD Podem acha-la meia maluca, mas eu adoro o jeito dela, não sei porquê! XD E gosto quando nós fazemos maluqueiras na rua e assim. Fica toda a gente a olhar para nós, mas o que isso interessa, né?

Ahh! Tenho que arranjar alguma maneira para ver esse filme! ù.ú

Perdemos mas olha... acho que ninguém falou mal do treinador! XD Os anos passados falaram, né? o.o??

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Esta drab também ficou grande? XD

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Comcei a ver school rumble... Alguém conhece? o.o?? Eu achei parecida com qualquer história que li por aí e que me esqueci o nome. É onde um deliquente gosta da personagem principal e ela gosta de um outro rapaz. Ora, o anime mostra as loucuras que se pode fazer por amor... o.o Vou aprender mais umas coisinhas com esse anime! XD**

**PS.2. Quem disse que músicas Coreanas não "valem nada"? São óptimas! Pelo menos eu gostei daquelas que ouvi! XD Bing Bang, Kangta & Vanness e DBSK, que afinal também cantam coreano! OoO Os DBSK cantam japonês e coreano! o.o**


	20. Drab 20 O meu Professor Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Y-O-M-I-N-N-A! **(Como as meninas da Claque)**

**C-H-E-G-A-M-O-S-A-O-D-R-A-B-2-0!**

**Assim como já passamos as 100 mil palavras com esta drab e já passamos 200 páginas do word! O que é um recorde para mim, como "escritora".**

**Quero continuar a agradecer a todas as leitoras. Tanto às habituais como às passageiras!**

**E obrigado à minha imaginação pelas ideias, senão nem chegaria aos 10 drabs! XD**

.

Agora, **antes de falar sobre este drab, irei falar sobre o anterior **e "colocar alguns pontos nos is", como se diz.

Fiquei feliz pela maior parte das pessoas disserem que queriam que eles ficassem juntos, pois mereciam. E talvez no momento em que terminaram de ler esse drab estavam com mais raiva _dele_ do que _dela_. Mas a história não é bem assim, como disse ela era inspirada numa história verídica e quem me contou não foi _ela_, mas sim a mãe _dela_. Engraçado, não? E por isso eu nem devo saber os pormenores todos da história – e conheço mais a _ela_ do que a _ele_, para disser a verdade! XD

Quando me contou, eu pensei que _ela_ fosse a culpada pelo fim do amoro e, talvez, até egoísta pelos seus actos. A história era mais ou menos assim: _ele _tinha ganho uma bolsa de estudos num país qualquer – nem o pais sabia, mas disse Inglaterra por ter uma das universidades mais conhecidas do mundo, se não for a mais conhecida de todas – e eles estavam com mais ou menos um ano de namoro. Ora, pelo que parece _ele_ adorava viajar, e começou a fazer grandes viagens pela Europa por causa do trabalho. _Ela_ não queria um namoro assim e acabou por terminar com _ele_ com uns quatro ou cinco anos de namoro. _Ele_ não acreditou e voltou ao pais como se não tivesse acontecido nada, mas _ela_ disse que tinham terminado. E para acrescentar, a sua mãe falou-me dos presentes que ele lhe mandava sempre com um postal e mesmo depois disso ele continuava a mandar-lhe. Só que pelo que parece eles não são amigos... o.o? Acho que é isso, não tenho a certeza – não me lembro desse pormenor! XD Lembro-me também que ela continua solteira e que a sua mãe acha que _ela_ ainda o amava e muito, mas pela teimosia _ela_ não fazia nada._ E é isso que me dá raiva! Eles podiam estar juntos, mas não estão!_

Ok, ele podia estar longe, mas se vocês comparassem com outras histórias que também acontecem assim parecidas, eles costumam esperar, mas no caso dela não esperou. E como deu para perceber o resto das coisas fui eu que inventei e o porquê de ter a entrada na Nadeshico no final da fic – porque a história foi-me contada pela versão da mãe, por isso também tinha comentários dela e eram esses que a Nadeshico dizia! XD

.

**Agora sobre este drab**, eu disse que seria muito _quente_, não? Mas é que na Sexta lembrei-me de algo para o final e já não será tão _quente_ assim. Talvez só o inicio – se calhar é melhor disser que é _quente_ só no meio da drab! n.nUU

Até porque é difícil arranjar uma maneira de um professor 'estar' com uma aluna sem ter que utilizar a coisa _quente_ no ser humano. O desejo. E é ainda mais difícil com um inicio destes! u.u

E, supostamente – porque ainda não terminei a história –, o final será sobre o ponto de vista do Syaoran e ele irá culpar-se muito pelo que ocorreu e... Espera ai, espera ai! Assim estou a contar tudo antes da história, não? XD Acho que já deu para perceber o que eu queria disser!

.

Outra coisa importante e que tem a ver com este FanFic é que **para a semana** irão ter uma **"surpresa"** - digo isto para não disser o que é! XD – no mesmo dia em que eu publicar o Drab 21... Não vou disser neste drab, apenas no próximo, por isso... Acho que irão gostar! XD

.

E por último... e sem nada a ver com este FanFic...

_Saiu o capitulo 192 de Tsubasa RC e amanhã o 193, se não me engano... +.+_

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 20 – O meu Professor – Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 15:46:36 de 20 de Maio de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

_O_ _que é mais chato do que ter aulas intermináveis?_

_Ter uma aula interminável de Matemática._

_E acreditem(!), eu sofro esse mal todos os dias!_

.

Acordei como em qualquer manhã fazia.

Fui para a escola como ia todos os dias.

Mas mesmo assim, algo estava diferente...

_Muito diferente!_

.

— **B**om dia, Sakura-chan! — sorri para a minha melhor amiga, antes de responder.

— Bom dia. — disse.

— Preparada para mais um dia de aulas? — perguntou-me, já sabendo o que isso significava.

— Sim, só faltava mesmo uma almofada para me acomodar melhor antes de adormecer durante a primeira aula. — sorri com inocência.

— Ah, Sakura! — a minha amiga suspirou — Não mudas nada, né?

— Claro, Tomoyo-chan! — respondi — Não sei como consegues aguentar uma aula inteira sem adormeceres! — comentei — E o professor não ajuda em nada.

— Não digas isso, Sakura! Não sei porque dizes isso. — disse.

— Fushh! Como se não soubesses! — cruzei os braços em cima da mesa e encostei a cabeça a eles — O seu aspecto, Tomoyo! O seu aspecto!

— Não digas isso, Sakura! — ela pareceu nervosa pelo último que dissera — O professor até é giro.

— Giro? — surpreendi-me — Como queiras, Tomoyo! — disse.

Observei a paisagem pela janela que estava ao lado da minha mesa, estando a minha atenção nos meus pensamentos e na vista e não na aula de matemática, como devia de ser.

Algum tempo depois comecei a ter sono. Realmente isto estava a ser uma _seca_.

_Aborrecido!_

_Muito..._

_Muito aborrecido!_

Ia bochechar novamente se não fosse pela voz do meu _querido_ sensei.

— Kinomoto! — olhei para a mesa, já imaginado na minha mente a imagem do meu professor de matemática. Ele era tão magrinho que até se podiam ver os ossos! E olhem que isso não era uma boa visão...

Pensando que estava a dormir — ou que pudesse ser uma de tantas fantasias que um adolescente de dezassete anos pode ter enquanto dorme — passei uma das minhas mãos pelos meus olhos, tentando _tirar_ um pouco do sono que as aulas de matemática me davam.

Mas quando abri os olhos novamente pensei que ainda estava a dormir, até porque o meu professor de matemática não podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo, né? Porque no meu _sonho_ o meu professor de matemática tinha mudado de cor de cabelo, passando do preto para o castanho e este era mais rebelde, mais abundante. E os seus olhos já não eram verdes, mas sim âmbares.

_O que é que está a acontecer?!_, pensei.

— Kinomoto. — ouvi, novamente, a _sua_ voz.

— S-s-sim...? — acho que cheguei a tremer, enquanto levantava-me da minha cadeira.

— Por favor, venha fazer o exercício ao quadro. — ele pediu, com um olhar estranho.

— Eu... não... — lembram-se dos robôs? Pois eu acho que parecia um agora. Era na fala e no andar, em tudo!

— Mesmo assim, venha fazer no quadro. — ele pediu, novamente.

_Arrg!_

_Não podia escapar desta agora!_

_Eu nem sei que exercício os meus colegas estavam a fazer!!_

Quando, finalmente — finalmente nada! —, estava à frente do quadro negro, olhei para o meu sensei, que continuava a observar-me da forma mais normal possível, sendo impossível _ler_ os seus pensamentos. Se isso fosse mesmo possível, digamos.

Peguei no giz e levantei um pouco o meu braço direito, ficando a minha mão à mesma altura do meu queixo.

_E agora?!_, pensei.

Comecei a suar pelo nervosismo.

_Nem estava tanto calor!_

Continuei a olhar para o quadro, como se ele fosse quem me desse a resposta à _tal_ pergunta que tinha na minha mente:

_Como fazer este exercício?!_

— Kinomoto. — ouvi a sua voz — O que está à espera para fazer o exercício? — perguntou.

Juraria que ele utilizara um tom arrogante nessa última frase!

— Ah, ah, ah... — ri envergonhada e num tom baixo — Eu disse ao sensei que não sabia como fazer o exercício. — disse como desculpa.

— Nem a formula sabe? — perguntou e eu fiquei quieta que nem uma pedra.

_Ele tinha apanhado-me!_

— Eu não sei qual delas utilizar. — respondi, insegura.

— A que está no exercício, não? — agora tinha a certeza! _Ele_ estava a gozar comigo! O que é isso? Ele é um professor e eu uma estudante, não o contrário! O mundo não pode dar tantas voltas em tão pouco tempo, né?

— Hee... Pois... — disse lentamente, esperando que alguém dissesse algo por mim, nem que fosse o professor.

_Socorro!_

_112, alguém pode telefonar?_

_É ur-gen-te!_

E de certeza que aquele assunto era urgente!

O professor continuava a olhar para mim e eu continuava a olhar para ele, oras! Claro que nunca se pode confiar na primeira impressão que temos de uma pessoa, e por apenas o conhecer, ele passou da minha "_lista dos mais sexys_", para a minha "_lista negra_". E olhem que ele chegou a liderar as ambas listas em que esteve!

O tempo continuava a passar e, para admirar, os meus colegas pareciam acompanhar a tensão que existia na sala, ficando calados. Talvez muitos nem se mexessem com medo de mudar alguma coisa inconscientemente.

_E mais uma vez eu tenho razão!_

_As aulas de Matemática são intermináveis!_

_E acho que esta ultrapassou todos os recordes..._

* * *

— **R**aios! Raios! Raios! Maldito sensei! — maldizia entre dentes, enquanto tentava colocar as moedas na ranhura e escolhia uma das bebidas que havia naquela máquina. Ouvi um barulho e retirei o refrigerante. Abri-o com força e engoli uma boa parte do seu interior.

_Que(!)-rai(!)-va!_

Comecei a andar pelo corredor da escola, enquanto bebia o refrigerante. Como não via nada à minha frente não reparei na pessoa que estava à minha frente e acabei por cair no chão.

— Kinomoto. — reconheci a potente voz do meu novo professor de Matemática. Olhei para cima e pela primeira vez reparei em como ele era alto. Parecia ter uns três metros pela minha vista, mas na realidade devia de ter um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros ou um metro e noventa centímetros — Não devia andar assim pelos corredores. Sabia que podia parar num hospital se continua a andar assim pelos corredores da escola? — disse e pareceu-me que ele estava a dar-me um sermão, como um pai para um filho — Devia de ter mais cuidado, percebeu? — eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. O que mais poderia fazer?

Ele começou a afastar-se, mas no meio do caminho deu meia volta e voltou a aproximar-se.

— E mais uma coisa. — acrescentou, abaixando-se para ficar na minha altura — O director falou-me do seu caso em especial e decidi que seria melhor dar-lhe explicações depois da escola. — levantou-se e retomou o seu caminho.

O quê?! Ele dar-me-ia explicações depois das aulas?! Está bem, está bem! As minhas notas poderiam ser as piores da turma, mas...

_Ahh... Acho que não tenho desculpa, né?_

_Porque eu sou a pior da turma em matemática!_

_E por isso a única a ter explicações após as aulas! _

* * *

"_Quando tens um professor como o meu tens que começar a fazer três coisas:"_

"_Primeiro: Mostra-lhe como és uma excelente pessoa."_

"_Segundo: Quando fores próxima a ele, provoca-o."_

"_Terceiro: Depois de provoca-lo é apenas preciso seduzi-lo e tê-lo-ás aos teus pés em pouco tempo!"_

_«E este foi o nosso programa de hoje.»_

_«Amanhã iremos falar sobre 'O meu patrão é um pão'.»_

— **Q**ue coisa mais estranha, falarem sobre professores que parecem ter saído de uma daquelas histórias místicas gregas. — comecei a pensar, enquanto mudava de canal — Claro que... o sensei era muito melhor do que aquele que mostraram na televisão. — disse em voz alta — Ah? O quê? Eu não posso pensar assim! Ele é um professor e eu uma aluna! Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Não pode ser!! — bati as minhas mãos na minha cabeça.

— Olá, Sakura. — ouvi a voz do meu pai e virei a cara lentamente e com os olhos arregalados. _Ele ouviu?_

— O-o-olá... pai... — disse com nervosismo — Co-como correu o dia na escola? — perguntei.

— Bem. — disse com um sorriso — Acho que já conheceste o novo professor de Matemática da tua turma.

— O senhor podia ter-me avisado! Eu quase apanhei um susto quando reparei que era um professor diferente! — quase gritei, mas o meu pai apenas continuou a sorrir.

_Sip!_

_O meu pai era o director da escola onde eu andava!_

— Não posso contar tudo à minha filha querida, não é? — disse-me enquanto me abraçava e eu correspondi ao gesto.

— Sabe que eu adoro-o, não é? — perguntei-lhe. Não sei porque estranha razão eu precisei disser aquilo a ele, como se ele ainda não soubesse.

— E eu também, minha filha, eu também. — disse com um sorriso.

* * *

_P__lano A em acção!_

"_Conhecer melhor o professor de Matemática"_

_Dia 1_

— **E**u sou Sakura Kinomoto. Vou esforçar-me muito nestas aulas de apoio! — disse, quando a sala estava vazia e apenas restava eu e o querido sensei de Matemática!

_Hó, hó, hó!_

— Eu já a conheço, _senhorita_ Kinomoto, não é? — disse num tom divertido. Mesmo que eu estivesse cheia de raiva por me chamar "senhorita" eu estava contente, pois se ele utilizava aquele tom comigo queria disser que eu não era tão _transparente_ para ele como o resto dos alunos para ele.

_1 ponto!_

Não, não! Isto vale, pelo menos, uns 5 pontos!

_5 pontos!_

E agora, mais 3 por me chamar de senhorita! Porque ele sabia que isso iria pôr-me furiosa! _Ele sabia..?_

_8 pontos!_

— Porque chamou-me de "senhorita"? — perguntei com interesse.

— Porque é a filha do directo, não? — ele riu depois de dissê-lo.

_Como é que ele...!_

_Ahh... Mas tem um sorriso lindo...!_

Mais 10 pontos!

_18 pontos!_

O resto da tarde, passou, até, rapidamente! E com um professor como o meu, a matemática nem parece ser tão complicada assim!

* * *

**U**ma semana tinha passado, e no final dela, poderia disser que conhecia muito bem o meu professor!

"_Poderia chama-lo pelo primeiro nome, Li-sensei?"_

"_**Só se puder chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome também."**_

"_Claro!"_

"_**Mas só quando estivermos sozinhos."**_

"_Porque quando estivermos com mais alguém teremos que tratarmo-nos formalmente. Eu compreendi!"_

E só por isso ganhei o máximo dos pontos! 60!

Nada mal, né?

Agora poderia passar ao plano B...

_Hó, hó, hó!_

* * *

_Plano B em acção!_

"_Provocá-lo"_

_Dia 8_

**P**uxei a saia um pouco para cima, para ficar mais curta, e desabotoei os primeiros botões da minha camisola do uniforme.

Pisquei o olho enquanto observava-me no espelho.

_Espero que isto resulte!_

Entrei na sala de aula, e como era habitual o _Syaoran_ — é estranho chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome — já estava à minha espera.

—Vamos começar pelo... — ele ia dizendo enquanto levantava o olhar para observar-me, mas parou quando viu a minha figura — Coff, coff... — podia notar que ele estava incomodo — Vamos começar, _Kinomoto_.

— Claro, Syaoran-sensei. — sorri e ele engoliu em seco.

20 pontos por essa!

Acho que nesse sétimo dia fiz muitos progressos!

_Hó, hó, hó!_

E as duas cenas que me deram mais pontos nesse dia foi quando deixei cair _acidentalmente_ a borracha no chão e ao apanha-la... bem, apenas vou disser que a pessoa que estava atrás de mim devia ter visto... _muitas coisas_. E a outra foi quando eu me aproximei tanto dele, por causa de uma matéria, que ele, inevitavelmente, tinha que ver _coisas_ que tinha abaixo do meu pescoço.

Mas não pensem que sou uma hentai por fazer este tipo de coisas! Nem pensar! O problema é do sensei! Bonito como ele é... não posso resistir!

_Agora só faltava o plano C!_

_Hó, hó, hó!_

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

_Toc, toc..._

— **M**andou chamar-me? — perguntei, enquanto entrava na sala do director da escola, onde agora andava.

— Entra. E já te disse mil vezes para deixares as formalidades de lado. Pareces a minha filha. — o homem que estava sentado numa cadeirão de pele negra sorriu.

— A sua filha, né? — perguntei, enquanto sentava-me numa cadeira, tentando parecer informal.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou-me, preocupado. Suspirei. Neste momento ele era a última pessoa a quem eu queria preocupar.

— Começou o mesmo que nas outras vezes. — disse — Eu pensei que a sua filha fosse diferente. — comentei, tentando parecer engraçado.

— E é. — ele sorriu. Nunca entendi como é que ele conseguia sorrir daquela maneira dia após dia e ainda por cima, depois de disser-lhe que a filha dele... bem... tentava seduzir-me. E eu acho que ele parecia mais feliz do que nas outras vezes...

— Bem... — tentei mudar de assunto — Mas acho que não vim aqui para falar da sua filha, não é?

— Bem... — reconhecia aquele tom de voz e sabia que o assunto teria a ver com a sua filha, _inevitavelmente_ — É sobre o acordo que eu fiz com o teu pai, antes de vocês nascerem. Lembras-te de eu falar sobre ele, não?

— Claro. — disse. Como poderia esquece-lo? Depois da morte dos meus pais e após saber o conteúdo do testamento, procurei o homem que se chamava Fujitaka Kinomoto e que fazia parte do testamento do meu pai.

— Eu queria... que continuasse de pé, mesmo depois da morte do teu pai. Será que concordas? — perguntou.

Bem... isso era...

— Está a disser para eu... — não deixou-me terminar.

— Isso mesmo.— concordou — Eu ficaria bastante mais tranquilo se aceitasses.

— Isso significa que... — novamente, não deixou-me terminar.

— Não sei. Chama apenas de intuição. — sorriu — E mais vale fazer agora do que tarde de mais.

— Mas...! — bati as mãos na mesa, depois de levantar-me da cadeira.

— Acalma-te. — disse — É só a intuição fora de prazo de um velho como eu.

— O senhor não é... quer disser... Tu não és... — tentei disser.

— Não precisas de disser nada. — disse com uma voz calma — Apenas diz-me se irás ficar ao seu lado.

— Mas... — tentei disser.

— Por favor. — pediu-me.

— Está bem, mas... — fui interrompido.

— Obrigado. — abraçou-me e eu não pude deixar de abraça-lo mais forte. Afinal, nestes últimos dois anos ele tem sido como um pai para mim.

— Vai ver que... vai ver que... tudo terminará bem. Qualquer que seja o teu problema, terminará tudo em bem. — tentei mostrar-me positivo — Vai ver que não tem motivo algum para se preocupar. — ele apenas sorriu pelas minhas palavras.

— É certo, meu filho, é certo. — disse com voz confiante.

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**H**oje não estava a ver televisão, estando na cozinha a preparar o jantar.

Hoje era um sábado e estava à espera do meu pai chegar da escola.

Nesta última semana acho que o meu Plano B foi executado, por isso estou ansiosa para começar a próxima semana e pôr em prática o último plano. O Plano C!

Comecei a pôr a mesa e olhei para o relógio.

_O meu pai estava prestes a chegar!_

Sorri e continuei o meu trabalho.

Meia hora passou e suspirei novamente. Ele estava a demorar muito...

Olhei para o relógio, como se este de repente começasse a andar mais rápido só por eu olha-lo daquela maneira intensa. Mas ele parecia mexer-se lentamente, como todos os dias. E acho que até mais lento que nos outros dias.

Olhei para a comida que estava à minha frente e senti o meu estômago roncar.

_Se estivesse mais alguém aqui certamente iria envergonhar-me_, pensei.

O meu nervosismo começou a aumentar, fazendo-me imaginar coisas que não queria. E a ter medo da minha própria casa.

Fui para a sala, ligando a televisão, mas nesse momento falavam sobre um crime que tinha ocorrido. Uma pessoa tinha sido degolada por um maníaco.

Mudei de canal, tentando fazer a minha mente esquecer disso. Havia um canal em que estava a dar uma comédia e decidi ver. Pelo menos o tempo passaria mais rápido com isso, não?

_Toc, toc..._

Assustei-me. E depois acalmei-me, respirando fundo. De certeza que seria o meu pai, que tinha esquecido-se da chave.

_Mas o meu pai não é esse tipo de pessoas, que perdem as coisa..._

Comecei a tremer pelo susto e as batidas na porta eram cada vez mais altas e mais repetitivas, assim como o som da campainha.

_Será que seria...?_

— Senhorita Kinomoto! — ouvi do outro lado.

_Como é que ele sabia... o meu nome?_

_Será que...?_

— Senhorita Kinomoto? — ouvi uma voz potente — Nós sabemos que se encontra aí.

_Nós?_

_Havia mais do que uma pessoa?_

— É da policia, Senhorita Kinomoto. Abra a porta! — gritou e eu assustei-me novamente.

_Da policia?!_

_O que é que eles iriam querer de uma pessoa como eu?_

— Senhorita Kinomoto! Nós vamos arrombar a porta se não a abrir em 10 segundos. — gritou.

_O quê?_

1

_Espera!_

2

_O que está a acontecer?_

3

_Porquê?_

4

_Porquê?_

5

_Eu não fiz nada de mal..._

6

_Nem o meu pai..._

7

_Porquê?_

8

_Porque razão a policia apareceu na minha casa de repente?_

9

_Esperem...!_

Abri a porta, reparando como dois policias pareciam estar a postos para arrombar a porta da minha casa.

— Senhorita Kinomoto. — disse um homem que estava mais atrás, que reconheci que era o mesmo que me chamava — Desculpe pela interrupção.

— Desculpe-me, mas eu não fazia ideia porque razão um policia iria aparecer em minha casa a uma hora destas. — disse, surpreendida.

— Eu sei. — disse — Eu próprio não gostaria de ser quem lhe desse esta noticia, senhorita Kinomoto...

— Noticia...? — perguntei, curiosa.

O homem olhou para os outros dois que afastaram-se, deixando-o aproximar-se de mim. Colocou uma mão no meu ombro e observou-me.

— O assunto é urgente, por isso quero que me escude. — fiquei quieta e calada, à espera das suas palavras, que vieram tão cruéis como uma tortura chinesa.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**(este também será um 'two-shorts', porque a história ficou muita maior do que esperava inicialmente. Por isso para a semana terão a última parte e a programação dos drabs tem que avançar um drab, pois este não era para ser dividido em dois.)**

* * *

_Terminado às 21:40:49 de 7 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bem... Parece-me aqueles casos policiais... principalmente a última parte...! o.o – XD

Não sei se estão contentes com esta 'two-shorts', até porque ela ia ser completamente _quente_, mas acabou por resfriar, tal como o tempo cá em Portugal! u.u

Pelo menos já não está aquele calor que nem se consegue sair à rua... XD

Bem, continuando com este drab...

Eu não queria exagerar muito ao 'criar' uma Sakura sedutora... o.o

E aquela conversa entre o Fujitaka e o Syaoran...? o.o

O que será?

Eles já se conheciam?

O pai do Syaoran já conhecia o pai da Sakura?

Porquê?

Isso saberão no próximo episódio! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá!

Sim, a história ficou triste e acho que todos não gostaram por ter um fim infeliz, mas é que a história era inspirada numa verídica! u.u

Eu sei que eles poderiam ter ficado juntos,mas a história era dedicada a uma pessoa que gostava de dramas – mas até ela quis um final feliz...! o.o

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana-Pri-chan:** Oi... TT-TT

Eu sei que a história foi triste, mas achei que uma coisa diferente seria engraçado...

Por causa dos comentários sobre _eles_, como tu própria fizeste, escrevi nas notas iniciais sobre isso. Até porque eu alterei algumas partes da história.

E eu não conheço o rapaz, mas pelo que eu sei ele continua a viajar... acho eu... e continua a mandar esse postais e presentes.

Está descansada que irás ganhar um de certeza e já sei como será a história – não vou é disser, né? XD

Realmente, o Watanuki é super engraçado! XD

Sim, ao ler xxxHolic e Tsubasa RC temos mais informações do que aqueles que só lêem xxxHolic ou que só lêem Tsubasa RC.

Ahh... sobre o 192 de TRC... bem, eu vou já disser que não acredito que o Watanuki seja pai do Syaoran – não sei se já sabes dessa. Acho muito difícil, até porque ele é um pouco mais velho que o Syaoran. Só se ele também recuasse no tempo... talvez... o.o Mas estava a pensar numa coisa... e se eles fossem irmãos? O Syaoran e o Watanuki? Isso podia justificar um pouco o porquê de eles serem próximos. Por terem o mesmo sangue, mas falta qualquer coisa para completar essa justificação e isso é que ninguém consegue descobrir! Acho eu... o.o Mas agora ao pensar nisso... será que ele são irmãos?? o.o?? Vamos esperar até amanha, não? u.u Mas voltando ao possível pai Watanuki, acho que não podia ser porque o Syaoran diz que a sua avó é a Nadeshico, assim como o seu avô é o Fujitaka. Só se a Sakura de CCS não ficasse com o Syaoran como toda a gente pensa, mas acho que isso seria impensável, né?

Bem, deixei a minha opinião!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Jéssica:** Obrigado.

Mas também achaste triste?

É que toda a gente falou nisso, por causa de não ter terminado num final feliz! u.u

Bem, espero que tenhas gostado deste!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Olááá!

Falando nos 'personagens verdadeiros da drab anterior', eu também achei que eles ficassem juntos, mas com o tempo... nunca se sabe, né? Até podem voltar a ter uma oportunidade! +.+

Obrigado!

Eu acho que disse isso sem pensar – XD – mas é uma palavra misteriosa... por não se saber ao certo o que é. Talvez se eu preguntasse o que é o destino a duas pessoas diferentes elas diriam-me significados completamente diferentes, não? Talvez, né?

Eu tenho saudades desses tempos... TT-TT

Agora é namorado para cá, namorado para lá. Só agora compreendo as outras pessoas que dizem que as suas amigas se afastam quando arranjam um namorado. Quer disser, não é afastar-se, o problema é que não larga um minuto o namorado para fazer aquelas coisas que fazia antes de o ter. Até a família dela falou-me sobre isso! XD Em que eles não se largam nem um segundo. Claro que isso faz com que estejamos contentes por ela, né? Pois está feliz – e com a história deles é mesmo um 'final feliz'! n.n

Ah! Eu também sou curiosa! XD Mas costumo matar – ou acalmar – a curiosidade imaginando possíveis futuros. Costumava fazer isso com novelas que viam à uns anos atrás ou quando via os episódios da Sailor Moon e assim, lembro-me que chegava a imaginar como seria o próximo capitulo! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** De nada! n.n

Por isso é que escrevi esse tipo de drab, porque era drama!

Eu tenho a mesma opinião que tu, até expliquei tudo o que sabia nas notas iniciais porque chegaram a falar mais deles nos reviews do que em sxs! XD

Sim, e eu nem imagino o que poderá ter passado pela cabeça dele. Dela eu consigo imaginar mais ou menos e foi isso que quis transmitir, mas também não sei muito, apenas o que me contaram. Apenas sei que o sonho dele era viajar e por isso disse isso bastantes vezes na drab.

A sério? Eu por acaso pus essas frases em passado e presente sem pensar! XD Mas depois reparei que poderia criar pensamentos dela no passado e pensamentos dela no futuro, para ver as diferenças – diferenças não há muitas, há é muitas semelhanças de pensamentos! XD

E isso foi o que mais me surpreendeu de todos os reviews que recebi nesse drab! u.u Como dizias que gostavas de dramas eu pensei que ias gostar, mesmo tendo um final triste. Não estou a disser que fiquei triste ou zangada por isso, nem pensar, apenas surpreendida! A sério! XD Porque não esperava isso de ti, quer disser, esperava de qualquer outra pessoa excepto tu por gostares de drab. Mas isso não interessa, o importante é gostares! n.n

Sobre isso eu fiz um "comunicado" nas notas iniciais que para a semana teria algo novo que tinha a ver com este Fanfic... (E agora acabei mesmo por fazer uma pausa para escrever esse "comunicado" nas notas iniciais! XD E já é segunda, umas 19 horas! XD)

Bem... eu não poderei disser que tipo de presente terá sido... o.o

O FF.N está leeento! XD

Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! (Ou 'Dah!', como quiseres!) Acho que esse foi o pior erro de todos!! u.uUU Não era '(É nestas alturas que eu penso que é melhor fazer instruções nos drabs – é melhor começar a fazer isso! u.u)' que queria disser, mas sim '(É nestas alturas que eu penso que é melhor fazer introduções nos drabs – é melhor começar a fazer isso! u.u)'! o.o Desculpa pelo erro! XD Mas já agora que falas nisso, eu tenho um bloco de notas em que eu faço uma especie de sumários das histórias que tenho para esta colecção para não me esquecer deles! Mas noutras histórias por acaso nunca fiz isso. Claro que as histórias ficam mais completas que eu escrever logo após ter aquela ideia do que escrever um mês ou até seis messes depois. Ainda me lembro do final que queria dar aquelas fics que já não escrevo à quase um ano! XD Mas claro que já não me lembro daqueles pormenores que embora não pareçam importantes, costumam ser esses os mais importantes! u.u Como por exemplo neste drab. Lembro-me que eu tinha um inicio muito melhor, mas acabei por pôr um simples com a Sakura a falar com a Tomoyo – depois disso era o bocado que já tinha escrito no inicio da ideia, por isso costuma ser completamente diferente! u.u

Por acaso eu li uma one-short parecida! XD Mas pelo que eu me lembro a Tomoyo trabalha num bar de prostitutas e o Syaoran tinha ido lá, por estar triste pela sua mulher – ou namorada? - ter terminado com ele e os dois começaram a falar e no final ele viu uma foto com a Sakura e Tomoyo e esta disse que tinha sido por ela que a Sakura o deixara. Já foi à algum tempo... ano passado, eu acho... Não havia beijos, não havia nada – e nem avisavam – mas no final "furiosa" por terem feito isso com o Syaoran! ù.ú Talvez seja por ser tão fã de SxS, mas fiquei com um pouco de raiva...

Ah! Isso é engraçado. Eu pelo menos sei que nasci às 16:45, mais ou menos e quando descobri gostava sempre de comemorar nessa altura – XD – e por acaso neste aniversário estava num carro nessa altura e acho que estava a ouvir 'Ash like Snow' e com uma criança a dormir que nasceu a 10 de julho – eu digo que é a minha sina! XD E ela disse-me nesse dia, já que passei o meu aniversário praticamente com ela! XD À espera de uma prenda, talvez... o.o – XD

Ah, eu sei! XD Desculpa por isso e também não queria cansar-te com tanto 'prince of tennis', 'prince of tennis' e nem disse os nomes deles.

A minha mãe também gosta, independentemente de qual seja o jogo. Eu quando vejo um jogo não consigo estar calada, simplesmente não consigo! u.u Quando foi o segundo jogo de Portugal havia um da equipa adversária que passava o jogo todo a cair! Aquilo até media piada, mas claro que o jogadores de Portugal sofriam por isso! u.u Mas mesmo assim ganhamos! Quem mandou passar o jogo a cair! ò.ó Não ligues... XD

Acho que eles não tinha ganhado um campeonato do Euro à uns 20 e tal anos atrás, pelo que eu percebi. Eles até mereceram! u.u E para mim era indiferente ganhar a Alemanha ou a Espanha, pois adoro ambos países! n.n

Claro que as animações de Tsubasa RC não podem terminar com essas OADs! ù.ú

Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais!

Chega de 'Mais!'! XD

Pois parece, né? O tempo passa tão rápido! u.u

Ah, obrigada! (Recebe o abraço)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oiii!

Eu acho que gosto quando as pessoas chorar ao lerem os meus fics, isso significa que eles transmitem sentimentos! n.n

Eu sei que ficou triste de mais, mas a história era inspirada numa verídica e por isso não podia alterar o final dela – quer disser, na vida real a história ainda continua! XD

Não tem importância, eu própria costumo fazer isso quando estou tão envolvida num fic e que não gosto do final ou por ele acabar num final triste ou por ele acabar 'incompleto', como eu gosto de chamar. Pararem naquela parte em que eles finalmente dizem 'amo-te' e nem contarem sobre o futuro deles ou fazer uma especie epilogo.

Sim, o episódio de Code Geass da semana passada foi mesmo d+! E houve, novamente, festa na escola, como sempre! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Olááá!

Obrigado! Embora todos tenham achado ela triste...

Beca? Eu fiquei com a impressão que fosse uma vaga ou algo do tipo. Não sei se foi a pessoa que me contou que falou assim, mas tinha a impressão de escrever 'beca' em vez de 'bolsa de estudo' que acho que é a mesma coisa... o.o Só vendo no dicionário! XD Mas talvez tenha ouvido noutro sitio como em novelas... Por causa do Português do Brasil ser diferente. Ainda tenho que ver isso...

Mas isso do drama é interessante, porque acho que a maioria das pessoas relaciona o drama com histórias tristes.

Então eu desejo boa sorte com as notas! n.n (E não precisas disse-las)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Natsumi Shimizudani:** Oi!

Toda a gente não gostou por terminar num final infeliz, mas afinal a história é inspirada numa veridica, não?

Obrigado!

Eu não costumo ler fics de CCS aqui, por isso também é raro mandar um review por estes lados, mas vou tentar ver... n.n

Beijos! \o/

PS. De nada, su puder eu mando hoje mesmo! n.n Se não é amanhã! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Sound Tack deste Two-Shorts? Big Bang! XD**


	21. Drab 21 O meu Professor Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Yooo Minna!

Esta semana deve ser chamada de 'novelas românticas'! XD Ler muitas e ao mesmo tempo faz mal, sabiam? XD Brincadeira... mas nunca se sabe se fazem... u.u

Na minha onda de ler novelas, descobri um avatar que eu, simplesmente, me apaixonei por ele! +.+ (Troquei de avatar e tudo no FF.N! XD) Não sei se é pelo 'romântico' da imagem, mas fiquei viciada nela! o.o Eu sabia que conhecia aqueles traços! u.u E eram mesmo os da **Hino-san**, escritora de **Vampire Knight**, um manga muito bom também! n.n E tinha a leve impressão que fosse o manga **MeruPuri** bastante conhecido dela! E era! n.n

.

_Entrust your body, change the mood, shake your booty to the left and right  
We're crazy dog, everybody in the place go ho  
Everybody in the place go ho  
Everybody in the place go_

.

Muito **Big Bang**, para variar. É que estou a ouvir '**Crazy Dog**' enquanto estou a escrever esta parte na nota de autora – até porque isto não é escrito tudo ao mesmo tempo! XD E estava a ouvir essa parte que coloquei aí em cima! XD Não liguem! n.nUU Para mim parece que as minhas férias só começaram hoje, na quarta – um dia depois de eu actualizar o drab 20, eu sei! u.u – XD

**Eu quero ler MeruPuri! \o/ - XD**

Parece que as músicas dos **Big Bang** têm mesmo efeitos negativos... n.nUU E as novelas românticas também... n.nUU Mas como queriam que eu ficasse depois de ler o final de uma história que estava à espera à BASTANTE tempo... u.u Devem compreender-me, é o mesmo com os fics e não, não é aquele último livro da trilogia Luz e Escuridão, Eclipse, se alguém estiver a pensar nisso... (Até porque esse livro sobre vampiros é bastante conhecido e de certeza que deve haver alguém aqui que o lê e eu referi-o no primeiro drab! n.n) E o Syao-kun... és tão fofo!! (Claro que se eu tivesse lido o resto da história no FF.N poderia achar isso, mas não acho... u.u Claro que sem ser isso ele também é fofo, mas...; o que eu estou a disser não deve fazer qualquer sentido para vocês, mas também é melhor não contar tudo porque é um assunto das "escritoras" do "outro lado" do FF.N) E depois disso, ler uma ardente história de amor e vingança... o.o (Coff, coff... o ardente significa profundo, uma história profunda, não estejam a comparar com outra coisa... o.o)

.

_Três dias depois..._

.

Chibi-Aram! _So Cute_! Eu sei que ele odeia que lhe chamem 'cute', mas... é o que ele é! +.+ Airi agarra-te a ele! XD

Sip! Li **MeruPuri** e acho que foi o manga mais pequeno que eu já li... o.o Vinte e dois capítulos, sem contar com duas histórias extras! Ahh... mas eu recomento a **TODOS**! Têm é que gostar de romance – estou a disser isto mais para os rapazes! XD – porque tem muito... Mas afinal não consegui arranjar o raio da imagem deles dois a beijarem-se na água – essa cena é tão fofa... Aram-chan tem só 7 anos mas é tão fofo! +.+

Por acaso, na primeira vez que vi esse avatar, não reparei logo nos traços, mas tentei adivinhar a história deles os dois e pelo menos a certei numa coisa... que existia magia...

_(E agora um momento tocante...)_

**Zero... TT-TT** Ia tendo um ataque cardíaco... mas afinal está tudo bem... TT-TT Afinal o teu irmão gémeo não é tão mau assim, né? Zero-kun! (Eu não consigo chama-lo de 'Zero-chan', simplesmente não consigo! XD É o mesmo com o Setsuna de Gundam 00... o.o) E para quem não sabe, estou a falar de **Vampire Knight**... **aiii, desculpem pelos spoilers! /o\**

Nesses dois dias li mais duas novelas fofas, fofas, fofas! +.+ Uma em que m pirata se apaixonava sem saber e outra em que, também sem saber, se apaixonava pela filha do seu _inimigo_.

E hoje já é sábado e ainda não escrevi nada... AH!! Não sei se vou conseguir terminar a história a tempo, pois agora andam a roubar muito do meu tempo e o pouco tempo que eu tive neste últimos dias foi mesmo para ler as histórias... TT-TT Mas antes vou fazer um bonito **wallpaper** de **AramxAiri** porque já o queria fazer deste quinta e o tempo não deu para isso! u.u

.

_Uma hora depois..._

.

Depois de muito pensar já tenho o wall feito - +.+ - e já vou começar a escrever...

Ah! Esperem! Esqueci-me que tenho que fazer outra coisa... n.nUU **Mas não vou fazer outra pausa na escrita desta nota inicial sem antes deixar uma das frases que me marcaram em MeruPuri** -.agora não vou parar de falar deste manga por algum tempo, até porque adoro-o! +.+ E, _por acaso_, essa frase está no meu wall... +.+ Já que a imagem que utilizei deles dois eram bem... possessiva? o.o

_I vow to Protect you (Eu juro que vou proteger-te)_

Mamoru, mamoru, mamoru! Agora ainda amo mais esta palavra! +.+ (Ar sonhador)

_Oito horas depois..._

Acho que já reli o manga **MeruPuri** umas três vezes! TT-TT O que querem que eu faça?! **INICIO DE SPOILERS** Adoro a parte em que eles ficam "casados", adoro as cenas de ciumes do Aram – é apenas um miúdo de 7 anos! u.u – e quando ele está na escola da Airi, também gosto da parte em que ele se esquece da Airi, fez-me lembrar as histórias das novelas e é isso que eu acho agora, que **MeruPuri** deve ser uma especie de **Manga-Novela** porque a história poderia ser contada sem ser preciso os desenhos. E adoro tanto o capitulo 16 como do 22 por uma cena em comum – e também porque o 22 é o último. **FIM DE SPOILERS **Acabei por fazer dois walls a mais... hó, hó, hó! +.+ Mas gostei do segundo, mesmo sendo simples – sim, porque comparando o primeiro wall com o segundo vê-se que o primeiro deu mais trabalho – mas o terceiro wall é mais do tipo que eu costumo fazer e preferi os outro dois.

Eu sinceramente não sei porque estou a falar de **wallpapers**, mas a continuação do drab... pois bem... escrevi umas frases, tipo cinco, talvez! u.u – XD E ainda por cima amanha não estou cá! TT-TT Por isso se eu conseguir publicar isto na terça de manha quer disser... que eu passei a segunda inteira a escrever... o.O Sem falar dos reviews que ainda não respondi! OoO Mas agora tenho sono... por ter acordado cedíssimo hoje de manha – nem me perguntem porquê! u.u Nem eu própria sei! XD

Ah! Já agora, antes de fechar o documento: eu já li o capitulo 193 de Tsubasa... a verdade está cada vez mais próxima! +.+

E por enquanto ficam com o "_I'll always love you_" juntamente com a imagem deles dois na "lua-de-mel" – se aquilo pode se chamar lua-de-mel...? o.O (Isto é o segundo wall, sem contar com os brushes)

.

_Dois dias depois..._

.

Antes de continuar com o drab – já com **três folhas de word** – vou deixar um "resumo" para terem noção da história de **MeruPuri** – não sei porquê, mas **prevejo que estas notas iniciais vão ficar muito grades, por isso se quiserem ignorem-nas... u.u**

_«-- A história começa com um homem misterioso pondo um feitiço num menino. O menino, Aram, consegue escapar por um portal e acaba por vir parar no mundo de Airi. Ela encontra-o, e pensando que ele está perdido e leva-o para a sua casa. Embora ele haja de uma maneira estranha, ela acha-o adorável, e terminam por adormecerem um com o outro. Mas na manhã seguinte, Airi fica chocada por estar nos braços de um rapaz, que é realmente o Aram na sua forma mais velha. Isso foi um feitiço do seu irmão mais velho, e sempre que ele estivesse na escuridão ele iria envelhecer, até ser um idoso. O único jeito de fazer com que o Aram volte à sua idade normal - ele tem 7, mas aparenta ter 17 anos quando fica na forma mais velha - é receber o "beijo da princesa", que é da pessoa que ele ama, e Aram diz que já tem uma pessoa no seu coração, a Airi. Esta nega por ser o seu primeiro beijo, pois ela sempre sonhou com uma "vida perfeita" em que iria dar o seu primeiro beijo à sua alma gémea e casar-se com ele, vivendo muito feliz. Quando Aram tem aparentemente 17 anos, ele não pode utilizar magia, por isso ele tem que ficar na casa da Airi pois não pode voltar para o seu reino, onde ele diz que é o príncipe. Mais tarde ela percebe que, ao dar um beijo na bochecha, também pode faze-lo voltar ao normal, o que permite Aram de voltar para o seu mundo. Antes de ir, este promete que virá visita-la. Airi não é bem vinda em Astelle, o reino do Aram, pela sua linhagem, mas Aram é indiferente a isso e continua a visita-la, mesmo nos piores momentos, não dando chances a Airi de ter uma "vida de amor" com o delegado de turma - sendo ela a sub-delegada. Aram é muito protector com ela, e jura que a protegerá para sempre... --»_

Agora as notas sobre **MeruPuri** devem fazer mais sentido...

.

_Duas horas depois..._

.

A curiosidade foi muita, por isso estive a pesquisar outros mangas da Hino-san, sem ser Vampire Knight. Quando li o resumo de WANTED lembrei-me de uma das novelas que tinha lido, pois também falava de piratas... o.O Mas só irei à procura do mangá depois de terminar a história e de responder aos reviews! ò.ó7

.

_Sete horas depois..._

(Um pequeno PS: Isto das 'x horas depois' ou 'x dias depois' são certos, pois até faço questão de conta-los, quando é para as horas! u.u)

.

Bem... avancei um pouco com a história, mas ainda falta para termina-la – umas 10 páginas – e o dia já está a terminar! OoO

Bem... eu perdi umas três/quatro horas a fazer uma 'galeria on-line' e uma 'fanfic on-line' para o meu Site que já devia estar feito há... ui! Tanto tempo! n.nUU Mas os templates ficaram fofos, isso é que importa.

_Não importa nada! Importa é que eu termine a história!_

Ok, ok! Eu já percebi! u.u

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 21 – O meu Professor – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 21:40:49 de 7 de Julho de 2008_

* * *

**AVISO.1: Supostamente à dois dias atrás foi o aniversário do Syaoran, mas como eu esqueci-me completamente do aniversário da Sakura – XD – e só me lembrei do aniversário das CLAMP, este drab não será nenhum 'especial para o aniversário do Syao-kun', até porque a Sakura tinha todo o direito de ter um no seu dia de aniversário! E ela tinha feito logo anos numa terça! u.u Gome nasai! /o\**

**AVISO.2: Eu sei que disse que ia haver uma surpresas, mas não esperava que nesta última semana não tivesse tanto tempo assim... Gomem! Tentarei para a semana! n.n**

**AVISO.3: Embora eu tenha dito nas notas iniciais que tinha lido algumas _novelas_ e o manga 'MeruPuri', este drab não será "inspirado" neles, pois já tinha um "guia" na minha cabeça sobre o final desta história antes de começar a ler e não vou altera-lo.**

* * *

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

**E**stava a caminho de casa, depois de uma trabalhosa ida às compras. Pode ser que não dê tanto trabalho ir às compras, mas para mim custou e muito! Até porque ser independente tem as suas desvantagens, como por exemplo, ter que optar uma das inúmeras marcas que haviam. Porque é que não há uma marca para cada produto? Seria muito mais fácil, pelo menos para mim, por não ter que optar, por exemplo, entre um queijo feito numa cidade ou outro queijo feito noutra cidade. Porque têm que complicar tanto as coisas? Por isso eu acho que um supermercado não foi feito para pessoas como eu...

Mas sem ser isso, consegui despachar-me a tempo. Perdi uma tarde inteira, mas...

_Um toque?_

_O toque do meu telemóvel (celular)?_

Olhei pela janela e vi alguns carros da policia parados à beira da estrada.

_Raios!_

_Esqueci-me do auricular!_

Quando chegasse a casa iria telefonar à pessoa. Talvez até fosse urgente...

A chuva, que já caia à algum tempo, começou a piorar e era difícil ver a estrada. E a última coisa em que pensei foi em parar o carro, quando vi uma pessoa atravessar o meu caminho...

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

_Isto... é a solidão...?_

_É... acho que reconheço de algum tempo atrás..._

_Mas eu não merecia..._

_Não merecia voltar a vive-la..._

_Porquê Kami-sama?_

_Porquê?_

**S**entia o meu corpo húmido... bastante húmido... Mas eu não queria saber, continuando a andar.

Não podia acreditar nas palavras daquele senhor...

"_O seu pai... o seu pai está morto, senhorita Kinomoto..."_

O meu pai não podia estar morto... não podia... E por isso estava à sua procura, tinha que encontra-lo, porque ele não podia estar morto, né? Um homem como o meu pai não merecia morrer!

Nesse momento, no momento em que eu estava a pensar nessa última frase, senti uma luz, vi uma luz. E isso é a última coisa que eu me lembro...

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

**S**aí do carro e corri até chegar à pessoa que tinha acabado por desmaiar.

Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que era a Sakura que estava deitada no meio da estrada.

_O que ela...?_, não terminei os meus pensamentos, começando a procurar por alguma ferida que ela, afinal, não tinha.

Suspirei. Pelo menos não estava ferida.

Carreguei-a até ao meu carro, colocando-a no lugar que estava ao meu lado, desocupado.

_Ela estava toda molhada!_

_Raio da chuva!_

Quando sentei-me à frente do volante, pensei um pouco.

_Talvez leva-la ao hospital seria de mais_, pensei.

Então, liguei o motor e comecei a guiar.

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

— **O**nde... estou...? — sussurrei, ao abrir os olhos. Como não estava, ainda, acostumava à intensidade da luz, coloquei o meu braço esquerdo à frente dos meus olhos.

_Onde é que eu estou?_

— Na minha casa, Kinomoto. — o meu corpo ficou tenso ao escudar aquela voz. _Como...?_

— O... quê...? — senti a minha garganta seca e ele deve ter percebido pelo meu tom de voz, que estava rouco, e colocou um copo de água na minha mão direita.

— Bebe. — ordenou. Como não tinha cabeça para discutir bebi a água em silencio — Bebe devagar. — aconselhou. Como a sede era muita, tinha bebido a agua em grandes quantidades e terminei por engasgar — Eu disse para beberes devagar. — senti a sua mão no meu queixo e começou a limpar a água que eu tinha pela cara e pelo pescoço.

Abri os olhos, já habituada à intensidade da luz e vi o seus olhos a observarem-me. Ele parecia querer-me fazer tantas perguntas, mas parecia não ter coragem para começar a faze-las. Então, eu apenas esperei como ele.

— O que estavas a fazer sem um chapéu-de-chuva num tempo destes? — pareceu escolher a melhor frase, porque a frase que ele queria realmente utilizar era "_O que estavas a fazer alí numa hora destas?!_".

Eu não disse nada, apenas virei a minha cabeça, para que, no seu campo de visão, não pudesse ver a minha expressão e vir a adivinhar a minha dor.

— Olha para mim. — a sua mão estava novamente no meu queixo e fui obrigada a olhar para ele — Podes contar, seja qual for o assunto. Confia em mim.

Eu bem queria confiar e foi isso que eu acabei por fazer.

Nestas alturas sentimo-nos tão indefessos que confiamos, até, num desconhecido. E por isso repito que foi por essa razão que eu lancei-me nos seus braços e comecei a chorar no seu peito.

_Não fiz isso por gostar dele..._

E em lágrimas foi como lhe disse aquelas terríveis palavras.

"_... o seu pai está morto..."_

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

_Eu não podia acreditar..._

_Eu não conseguia acreditar..._

_O Kinomoto-san... quer disser, o Fujitaka... morreu..._

**E** foi nesse momento que relembrei...

"_Bem... É sobre o acordo que eu fiz com o teu pai, antes de vocês nascerem. Lembras-te de eu falar sobre ele, não?"_

"_**Claro."**_

"_Eu queria... que continuasse de pé, mesmo depois da morte do teu pai. Será que concordas?"_

"_**Está a disser para eu..."**_

"_Isso mesmo. Eu ficaria bastante mais tranquilo se aceitasses."_

"_**Isso significa que..."**_

"_Não sei. Chama apenas de intuição. E mais vale fazer agora do que tarde de mais."_

"_**Mas...!"**_

"_Acalma-te. É só a intuição fora de prazo de um velho como eu."_

"_**O senhor não é... quer disser... Tu não és..."**_

"_Não precisas de disser nada. Apenas diz-me se irás ficar ao seu lado."_

"_**Mas..."**_

"_Por favor."_

"_**Está bem, mas..."**_

"_Obrigado."_

Agora entendia, o porquê de ele querer continuar com o acordo.

_Porque ele já sabia que ia morrer..._

_Ou pelo menos desconfiava..._

Observei a Sakura que continuava a chorar enquanto murmurava palavras sem sentido. Eu conseguia compreender a sua dor, pois já tinha passado por uma situação semelhante.

_Eu, também, já perdi o meu pai..._

_Assim como a minha mãe..._

Retribui o seu abraço com mais força, tentado transmitir toda a ajuda possível para que a sua dor diminuísse.

_Mas nos primeiros momentos isso é impossível..._

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**S**enti os seu braços a agarrarem-me com força e eu chorei livremente nos seus braços. Não sabia em que quantidades chorava, pois não conseguia pensar naquele momento. O único que me dizia que estava a chorar era a camisa cada vez mais molhada no meu sensei.

_Sensei?_

Porquê chama-lo assim? Não estava na escola, nem numa das suas aulas e naquelas últimas semanas tínhamos dado-nos bem.

_Syaoran..._

_Eram isso..._

_Syaoran..._

_Não sensei, mas sim Syaoran..._

_Syaoran, um homem como eu sou uma mulher..._

— Syaoran! — afastei-me um pouco, ficando frente-a-frente. Olhar com olhar. Esmeralda com âmbar.

E nesse momento, acreditem, eu não pensei em nada, apenas saboreei aqueles lábios... aqueles tentadores lábios...

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

**A**panhei um susto quando senti uns lábios húmidos nos meus. Pus ambas mãos nos seus ombros e tentei empurra-la, mas parecia estar colada a mim, pois não me soltava.

— Sakura... — sussurrei quando ela afastou-se um pouco. Surpreendi-me pelo seu olhar, e amaldiçoei por ter observado os seus olhos _naquele_ momento. Nunca esperei ver aquele sentimento no seu olhar, directamente para mim. E eu, como homem, não negaria um desejo de uma _mulher_.

Desta vez fui eu que agarrei-a, _colando-a_ ao meu corpo, e beijei-a. Beijei-a melhor que ela mesma, com mais profundidade, e porque não, com mais sentimento... muitos mais... Até porque o que nós estávamos a sentir naquele momento era um sentimento e iríamos deixar-nos levar por ele...

_E na manhã seguinte?_, perguntam vocês.

Bem, a 'manhã seguinte' ainda está muito distante e quando ela chegar, só ai, saberei o que irá acontecer na _manhã seguinte_.

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**S**entia tudo a florir.

_Cores..._

_Apenas cores..._

Milhares de cores a explodir num grande espaço branco, espalhando-se, fazendo um único e magnifico quadro para recordar... recordar para sempre na nossa memória.

Era assim que eu visualizava a alegria, existindo milhares de cores na nossa mente. Cores, até, que estão por ser _inventadas__._

_Milhares, Biliões..._

Nunca tinha sentido algo assim... tão único... tão intimo...

_Nunca..._

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

**S**enti a água fria na minha cara.

Fiquei alguns segundos com as minhas mãos pegadas ao meu rosto, pensando no que eu tinha terminado de fazer.

_Tirar a inocência da filha da pessoa que eu estimo tanto como o meu pai..._

Retirei ambas mãos e olhei o meu reflexo no espelho que tinha na casa-de-banho que se encontrava junto ao meu quarto.

_Onde ela agora dormia tranquilamente..._

_Com um sorriso no rosto..._

— Raios! — gritei, sem ao menos pensar que ela pudesse acordar com o meu grito.

_Ela_ não podia ter gostado _disso__._.. Simplesmente **não podia**! Porque seria a última vez que iria toca-la de uma forma tão intima como aquela.

_Nunca mais..._

Raios! A quem eu estou a enganar?! É claro que eu quero que voltar a ter aquela espécie de intimidade com ela! Mas neste momento conseguia racionar, ao contrário da noite anterior, e sabia que isto não podia voltar a acontecer!

_Nunca!_

E sabem que mais? Eu estou a começar a odiar a palavra 'nunca' pela simples razão de nunca poder voltar a tê-la _daquela_ maneira!

Suspirei, tomando uma decisão.

Quando ela acordasse eu iria disser que não podíamos estão juntos... como _amantes_. E ela teria que entender.

_Sobre o acordo com o Fujitaka-san?_

De certeza que neste momento devo ser a última pessoa que ele quererá que tome conta da sua filha.

_De certeza..._

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**A**bri os meus olhos lentamente, tentando recordar o que tinha ocorrido na noite passada.

Envergonhei-me enquanto imagens da noite anterior passavam pela minha mente.

_Como..._

_Como poderia olhar para os seus olhos novamente?_

Se eu dissesse que estava com raiva de mim mesma e dele também, mentiria. Mentiria como nunca antes tinha feito.

_O que posso disser mais?_

_Foi a melhor noite da minha vida!_

Depois, baixei da minha nuvem, voltando à realidade.

_O meu pai... ele..._

De certeza que o meu pai queria ver-me feliz. Esse era o seu maior desejo, pelo que uma vez me dissera. E eu estava pronta a realizado, tendo começado esta noite, com o meu querido professor de Matemática!

Nesse momento vi a porta a abrir-se e arrepiei-me ao ter a certeza de quem estaria no outro lado.

_Ele_ entrou pela porta, com o cabelo húmido, olhou-me directamente nos meus olhos, reparando como a cor dos seus olhos parecia ser uma espécie de dourado, um dourado derretido.

— Sakura... — sussurrou.

Eu sorri, como se essa fosse todas as resposta para os dilemas que ele deveria ter em mente.

Ele aproximou-se, começando a falar.

— Sakura, o que ocorreu na noite passada... foi um erro... um simples erro. — disse, antes de suspirar profundamente.

— Um erro? — senti lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos, mas tentei limpá-las antes que ele se apercebesse que eu estava a chorar.

— Sim. E, por favor, não chores. — disse ao ver a minha cara — Raios! Isto é mais complicado do que tu pensas! — passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos rebeldes, visivelmente nervoso.

— Por que razão é complicado? — tive coragem de perguntar e ao faze-lo os seus olhos tornaram-se no próprio fogo.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, na cama, e observou-me demoradamente.

— O que se passa é que eu fiz um acordo com o teu pai. — disse, por fim.

— Um acordo... com o meu pai...? Que espécie de acordo. — perguntei.

— Ficarás a saber quando lerem o testamento que o teu pai deixou. — disse, como se não quisesse tocar mais naquele assunto.

— No testamento? Porque não posso saber agora? — perguntei.

Ele observou-me com mais intensidade, surpreendendo-me, e voltou a falar.

— Como queiras. – suspirou, desviando o seu olhar do meu — Não sei se tu sabes, mas o meu pai e o teu pai foram amigos de infância. Melhores amigos.

— Foram? — arregalei os olhos. O destino costuma pregar umas partidas...! — Mas o que isso tem a ver?

— Antes de se separarem, eles fizeram um acordo. — fez uma pausa, começando a recordar as palavras do advogado do seu pai — _Se algum deles morresse e deixasse um filho menor de idade sozinho no mundo, sem pai nem mãe, o outro teria a responsabilidade de cuidar dele, ficando com todas as posses até este atingir os 18 anos ou depois de terminar a faculdade._ Este foi o acordo deles. — fez, novamente, uma pausa — À uns dias atrás o teu pai perguntou-me se o acordo feito por eles poderia continuar, ainda.

— Isso quer disser... que o meu pai já sabia que iria morrer? — perguntei, horrorizada.

— Sim, eu também achei isso, e ao fazer uns quantos telefonemas, descobri que ele morreu de um ataque cardíaco, mas ainda não sabem as causas. — disse tão de repente que eu pensei que ia desmaiar — Ele devia ter escondido alguma doença que tinha, para não fazer sofrer as pessoas mais próximas a ele. Tu, principalmente.

— Isso quer disser... que serás responsável por mim daqui a adiante? — perguntei, envergonhada.

_Isto não podia estar a acontecer!_

_Tantas coisas não mesmo tempo!_

— Por isso volto a repetir que fiz algumas chamadas esta manhã. — riu — Depois do que de fiz na noite passada acho que não mereço ser o teu responsável, né?

— Bem... — porque é que eu estava tão vermelha?! E porque estava tão atrapalhada a falar?

— Chiu... — pôs um dedo ao pé dos meus lábios — Não precisas de disser nada.

— E... e... e se te disser que quero-te como meu responsável! — gritei, nervosa e ele pareceu ficar tenso nesse momento — E... e se eu te disser que gosto de ti! — a minha cara devia parecer um tomate naquele maduro momento.

— Gostar é diferente de amar, mas eu agradeço-te à mesma a declaração. — disse, como se aquilo lhe fosse indiferente, mas eu sei que não lhe é indiferente.

— Não, não! Eu utilizei a palavra erra, eu queria disser que... amo-te... amo-te, realmente, e não é nenhuma fantasia. — disse, mais clama — Nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida como naquela... — ele interrompeu-me.

— Não é só porque eu dormi contigo que isso faz com que te apaixones por mim, e... — mas desta vez fui eu quem o interrompi.

— É verdade! — disse, sem hesitar — Olha para os meus olhos. — ele fez o que eu disse, com algum receio — Eu amo-te! Não vez a intensidade dos meus sentimento quando te digo isto? — ele pareceu percebe-la, pois os seus olhos observavam os meus atentamente enquanto se arregalavam, mostrando surpresa.

— Mas eu não te amo. — murmurou.

— Mas verás que um dia... — ele interrompeu-me.

— O amor não aparece assim tão de repente. — ele disse.

— Então vamos esperar... Vamos dar uma oportunidade para ele aparecer. — eu sorri e ele abraçou-me.

_Pai... esta foi a melhor prenda que podias ter-me dado!_

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

— **S**enhor Li? — ouvi a voz do antigo advogado do Fujikata-san.

— Sim? Houve algum problema? — perguntei. Após o casamento os problemas da família Kinomoto também seriam os meus.

— O Senhor Kinomoto deixou-me uma carta antes de morrer. — disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

— Porque não disse antes? — quase gritei. Aquilo era importante, tanto para mim como para a Sakura.

— Porque o Senhor Kinomoto disse que só poderia entregar no dia do casamento de ambos. — ele disse seriamente e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Como é que ele poderia saber isso? — perguntei.

— Ele não sabia, mas tinha a esperança que isso acontecesse. — disse — Essas foram as suas palavras.

Murmurei um 'obrigado' e agarrei a carta que estava nas mãos do advogado.

.

_Queridos filhos,_

_em primeiro lugar, desejo que algum dia tenham a possibilidade de ler estas palavras, pois isso significaria que estariam casados e esse era o meu maior desejo. Assim como o do teu pai, Syaoran._

_Sakura, minha filha, espero que me perdoes por ter escondido a verdade acerca de Syaoran Li, mas eu achei que era o melhor e continuo a pesar dessa forma._

_No inicio, quando nós pensamos fazer esse acordo, chegamos a pensar que se vocês chegassem a conviver um com um outro, uma paixão poderia surgir e isso uniria a família Kinomoto com a família Li, um grande desejo nosso. Por isso digo, novamente, que desejo que tenham a possibilidade de ler estas palavras._

_Quando éramos apenas uns adolescentes, prestes a descobrir o amor, fizemos esse acordo e por obra do destino nunca mais voltamos a ver-nos até que tu, Syaoran, apareceste na minha porta, dizendo que eras filho dele. Isso alegrou-me e entristeceu-me ao mesmo tempo, por, finalmente, poder conhecer o filho do meu melhor amigo e por saber da sua morte. Sim, porque nessa altura o teu pai já tinha a noção que iria ter um varão, um filho homem, enquanto que eu sonhava com uma menina, com os mesmos olhos da minha amada._

_A única coisa que me entristece, é os vossos futuros filhos — porque eu tenho a certeza que terão mais do que um — não irão conhecer os seus avós._

_Mas acreditem, onde quer que estejamos, sempre iremos olhar por vocês._

_Sempre..._

_E assim, com todo o amor que existe no meu coração por vocês, eu digo adeus. E que o dia do nosso reencontro demore ainda muitos, muitos anos._

.

**Fujitaka Kinomoto**

.

_Fujitaka..._

_Acredite... nós iremos ser muito felizes..._

_E daqui a muitos, muitos anos iremos reencontra-los..._

_Daqui a muitos, muitos anos..._

**Não é, Sakura? **

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 15:04:03 de 15 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Como sempre o final foi muito breve! u.u Eu tinha imaginado mais uma cena em que eles ouviam o testamento do Fujikata e que ai já estavam a namorar 'oficialmente', mas acabei por terminar desta maneira! u.u

Mas gostei de como ficou o inicio! n.n

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Lunamc:** Wow!

Não se encontra um professor com uma aparência semelhante ao do Syaoran todos os dias, né? XD

A história não era para ficar tão complexa, apenas uma paixão entre aluna/professor, mas terminou por sair assim! XD

Ainda bem que deixei-te curiosa...

Eu pensei que tinha dado uma dica ao disser que o Fujitaka estava a demorar e que, de repente, a policia chegara à sua casa. Deixa suspeitas, né?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Outra que está a morrer de curiosidade pela continuação! XD

Contigo já são duas! u.u

Desculpa por ter deixado a meio, mas pelo menos tens a segurança que eu irei publicar na próxima semana! n.n

Eu pensei que tinha dado uma dica ao disser que o Fujitaka estava a demorar e que, de repente, a policia chegara à sua casa. Deixa suspeitas, né?

E até a história não era para ficar tão complexa, apenas uma paixão entre aluna/professor, mas terminou por sair assim! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Ah! O resto do calor do fic está logo naquela parte em que eles passam a noite juntos! XD Hi, hi, hi!

Ah! Foste a primeira, se não foste a única, a falares sobre essa ligação entre o Syaoran e o Fujitaka.

Bem, o policia foi disser aquelas terríveis palavras à Sakurita... TT-TT

Sobre a continuação do drab 19, irei pôr na lista das continuações e um dia talvez haja uma continuação... n.n

Eu também quero que ela tenha um final feliz, até porque não é todos os dias que se conhece uma história assim que até parece uma novela!

Não! XD Eu disse que o Watanuki era o pai do Syaoran porque é o que andavam a disser no Return Zero e eu não concordava com essa teoria. Para mim não faz sentido nenhum, como para ti.

Há vários animes/mangás em que não mostram o rosto dos pais das personagens, né? Talvez este seja o mesmo caso e talvez só não mostraram o rosto para dar mais suspense e fazer leitores duvidarem de quem será o pai do Syaoran! u.u

O capitulo 193 não traz nada de novo, mas o 194 já deve trazer alguma coisa bombástica! Pelo menos é nisso que eu quero acreditar, porque não sei se vai trazer alguma coisa bombástica! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Jéssica:** Oi!

Obrigada! n.n

Espero que tenhas gostado do final desta também!

Sim, até porque nem todas as histórias terminam num final feliz, infelizmente! u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** A Sakura está muito safadinha, sim! XD

Mas Syaoran como professor... quem não teria uma paixoneta por ele? u.u

Espero que tenha saciado a tua curiosidade! n.n

Pensei que tinha dado uma dica ao disser que o Fujitaka estava a demorar e que, de repente, a policia chegara à sua casa. Deixa suspeitas, né?

Desculpa, mas a surpresa será só para semana, por causa de todas aquelas coisas que disse nas notas iniciais! XD

Sim, sobre Code Geass, a reacção do do Orange-kun surpreendeu-me mesmo... o.o Ele? Do lado do Zero? o.o

E a Shirley morreu! TT-TT

Eu gostei da reacção do Lelouch quando isso aconteceu e cheguei a pensar – comparando as imagens do novo ED com a minha nova teoria – que talvez essa dor juntasse o Suzaku e o Lelouch, porque ambos perderam pessoas importantes, só não sei se a Shirley era a amada do Lelouch! u.u

Deste o inicio pensei que o Rolo seria o 'queridinho' da segunda temporada, mas eu nunca gostei dele e agora odeio-o! ù.ú

Tenho que ver o episódio desta semana...

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Ainda bem que gostaste! n.n

Espero que tenha saciado a tua curiosidade!

Pensei que tinha dado uma dica ao disser que o Fujitaka estava a demorar e que, de repente, a policia chegara à sua casa. Deixa suspeitas, né?

Somos parecidas, vês? Pelo menos em termos de curiosidade! XD

A tua história é sobre o quê? (Ou é uma continuação desta?)

A sério que já lestes todas? o.o

Eu não costumo ler em português, fanfics de ccs, mas em espanhol, aqui no FF.N, que até existem muitas mais (pelo menos o triplo).

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Oi!

Obrigado pelo review! n.n

Beijos!

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena: **Oi!

A resposta também será curta porque eu vou publicar agora! XD

Nesta parte ele já não é mais professor, mas quem sabe... húúú...

Foste a segunda a pensar nisso, mas e a tua teoria, estava correcta?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Já disse como eu odeio o jogo da verdade ou consequencia?! ò.ó Principalmente quando a vossa amiga quer vos atirar – literalmente – a um rapaz?! E olha que o jogo é só pelas consequencias... u.u Ainda bem que eu sou teimosa! ò.ó (Obrigado pais!! n.n)**

**PS.2. Tenham cuidado, pois as antigas feridas sempre voltam a abrir... u.u Não é isso que dissem? o.o?**

**PS.3. Leiam muito MeruPuri! \o/ (Eu estou a ficar obsecada! u.u Não liguem!)**

**PS.4. Passem pelo meu LJ, _okay_? www (.) mytsubasa (.) livejournal (.) com Ou então _passem a palavra_! n.n_ Avatares, Wallpapers, FanFictions, Reviews, entre outras coisas... _Enquanto o blog ainda não está on-line, e nem o Site! u.u**

**PS.5. Estive a reparar agora que ao escrever parece que estou a tocar piano... o.o Como se as _notas_ fluicem das minhas mãos. (As _notas_ são as letras; e estou a referir-me enquanto escrevia este drab.)**


	22. Drab 22 Torneio de Ténis Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Yooo Minna! non

Gostei do "estilo" em que fiz as notas iniciais do drab passado, por isso aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, um dia depois de publicar o drab 21.

Bem, hoje, quarta-feira, não vou estar em casa, mas mesmo sem PC eu tenho os meus métodos para estar a escrever isto. (Hó, hó, hó!) Como vou estar sempre sentada – ou quase se sempre – e isso dá-me mais jeito para estar escrever isto.

Sobre o PS.3. do último drab, ontem só consegui publicar o primeiro post, mas até publicar este drab ele já deve ter bastantes coisas! +.+ Até porque depois de publicar o drab fui logo à procura do mangá **WANTED**, como tinha dito na última drab, que só iria começar a lê-lo depois de terminar a drab.

Sobre **WANTED**, eu acho que sou mais critica, porque há coisas que não gostei, como o inicio muito rápido. Vemos a Armenia a cantar – mas dá para perceber que ela já está a cantar à muito tempo –, depois vemos o Luce a mostrar umas flores com o mesmo nome que o dela, depois da ter-la "salvo", e logo depois vemos os piratas a levarem o Luce... o.o Parecem os meus finais super rápidos! XD Claro que também tem várias coisas boas, embora sejam só 3 capitulos.

**WANTED**, para quem não conhece, é uma história em que o primeiro amor de Armenia, Luce, é raptado por piratas. Oito anos depois ela consegue entrar nesse mesmo barco pirata, disfarçado de rapaz, para poder encontrar Luce, mas ela acaba por conhecer o capitão do barco e este diz-lhe que Luce está morto, mas ela não acredita nisso e acaba por descobrir que...?!

Se querem descobrir o que a Armenia descobriu leiam **WANTED** de Hino Matsuri, uma história com mais "ui, ui" que **MeruPuri**! (O "ui, ui" é tipo "quase cenas hentais", porque a história não tem cenas hentais! u.u)

**(Se querem um resumo mais completo vejam o LJ www (.) mytsubasa (.) livejournal (.) com. Lá tem um review de WANTED! u.u)**

Ontem já fiz dois walls – eu prefiro disser "walls" do que "wallpapers"! XD – de **WANTED**, embora não tenha scans praticamente nenhuns! u.u E por isso acho que os walls estão bastante simples – sim, prefiro os 3 que fiz de **MeruPuri** –, mas vou tentar fazer avatares de **WANTED** quando chegar a casa – vamos ver quando tempo vais demorar! XD Tudo para pôr no meu LJ, também! n.n

Agora apenas falta ler **Captive Heart**, o primeiro trabalho da Hino Matsuri-san, que já sei onde encontrar! +.+

Ontem ainda tive tempo para ver **Code Geass** e eu pensei para mim mesma "o anime já está a terminar! OoO". Para quem viu acho que também deve ter pensado o mesmo, pois começaram os típicos conflitos que acontecem no final dos animes e isso fez-me pensar que o final de **Code Geass** está cada vez mais proximo... o.o ... uma coisa que nunca cheguei a pensar nesta segunda temporada! XD

Como hoje é quarta deve significar **NOVO CAPITULO DE TSUBARA RC**! +.+ Mas só na sexta é que deve aparecer alguma coisa na internet! u.u

Devem estar a pensar que estou a falar muito no primeiro dia, não? XD Mas não tenho mais nada para fazer... u.u

Ah! Esperem! XD tenho que começar a escrever o drab – XD – e começar a surpresa, também! o.o

Por favor, por favor! Que entre uma música dramática para pensar em algo...

Bem... a ideia está a surgir, mas a música não é muito dramática, só um pouco, e foi esta música que ouvi enquanto o Aram perdeu os "sentimento" pela Airi... TT.TT Só que estou a ouvir a versão em inglês, porque foi nesse CD que eu cliquei... o.O É dos **Big Bang **e a versão original chama-se "Fool", enquanto que a em inglês chama-se "Mad About You".

É pá! Porque é que eu só penso em **MeruPuri** quando oiço esta música?! ò.ó Eu preciso de imaginar uma continuação para o drab 1! ò.ó

Ops! OoO Já disse a surpresa! XD Mas como só vão ler isto na terça, tudo bem! XD

E é essa a surpresa! Fazer continuações dos drabs que tanto queriam! u.u Mas, claro, em fanfics separados e não como um conjunto, como estes.

.

_1 hora depois..._

.

Consegui escrever o inicio, o que já não é mau! u.u

A continuação do drab 1 está com umas bonitinhas 9 linhas! u.u E não tenho cabeça para começar a escrever o drab 22 – por causa do sol.

Mas ainda sobre **MeruPuri**, uma coisa que me chamou bastante a atenção foi na altura em que eles fizeram os votos de casamento, em que ficavam com uma marca sobre o seu coração. Um dos primeiros fics de li sobre **CCS** foi parecido, em que falavam de vampiros e que no final o Syaoran e a Sakura fizeram uma marca ao beijarem sobre um sitio, assim como aconteceu em **MeruPuri**... o.o

.

_5 horas depois..._

.

Estou aqui a escrever um fanfic que será publicado... daqui a uns 11 messes - XD - porque vai ter que ser publicado num dia "especial", que tem a ver com ele. E estou a falar nele porque acabei de escrever a "melhor frase" que acho que já escrevi em qualquer dos meus fics! u.u **"E tu continuas solteira e virgem, não?"** «- Dito por Eriol - que nesse fic é um "mulherengo" - para a Sakura - que como dá para ver ela é muito certinha! XD Nem é por causa disso, é porque ela nunca descobriu o amor neste fic! u.u

Sim, eu acho que foi a frase mais directa que alguma vez escrevi num fic! Até eu fiquei admirada quando escrevi - porque escrevi sem pensar! XD Digam lá se também não acham o mesmo? XD

_Vou só deixar um pouco da conversa..._

**-. Hee... – sorri de forma marota, esquecendo os meus pensamentos – Quer disser que continuas a tratar as raparigas como se não te importassem os seus sentimentos, não?**

**-. E tu continuas solteira e virgem, não? – perguntou com um sorriso e fiquei vermelha que nem um tomate.**

XD Ainda estou a rir-me pela frase! XD

Eu estou a utilizar muitas vezes a palavra 'virgem' em só uma página de word... o.o Estou a falar desse fic! XD Eu estou a fazer um Eriol bastante 'carinhoso'... o.o De certeza que quando lerem essa parte que irá aparecer no FF.N daqui as uns messes - sem contar com as fãs do Eriol - que irão suspirar nesta parte! u.u Eu não suspirei, mas gostei de como ficaram as palavras da Sakura acerca dele! n.n

.

_4 dias depois..._

.

Hoje era para ficar em casa a escrever o drab atrasado – como sempre – mas tive que sair! u.u Como uma pessoa disse, eu fiz um _tour_ por Setúbal – para quem não conhece é uma cidade que fica a norte de Lisboa, a capital, e que é bastante conhecido pelo pescado. E já não ia lá à bastante tempo, talvez deste que fecharam o sitio onde os meus pais compravam – eu realmente gosto de "pernas de caranguejo" - é assim que lhes chamo, mas eles tem outro nome do qual não me lembro agora... o.o?

Bem, realmente só conhecia o centro da cidade, pois nessa _tour_ passei por bastantes sítios dos quais nem sequer imaginava que existiam! OoO Por exemplo, o bairro B_ela Vista_. Já tinha ouvido falar, mas... Eu nem consigo imaginar como é que aquela cor castanha dos prédios tem manchas negras... o.o Não são machas de fogo, mas devem ser por outro motivo...

E vi uma parte de Setúbal que nunca tinha visto – e talvez nem imaginado que existia... o.o? - a parte pobre. Mas eu adorei a minha _tour_! n.n Só não gostei foi das "obras sem fim" que haviam na cidade! u.u Onde é que está aquele Setúbal bonito? Já nem os caracóis são os mesmos! OoO – XD Não sabiam nada bem! XD Não tinham gosto! u.u

Bem, mas a coisa que marcou-me foi saber como os estrangeiros se sentem quando nós olhamos para eles quando estão a falar no seu idioma original! u.u Sim! Quando a pessoa ao me lado – estávamos todos juntos – deve que falar em francês, haviam pessoas a passar e estavam todas a olhar para nós... o.o Tipo... somos um bicho de sete cabeças? o.o? Eu só olhei uma vez para trás, mas mesmo assim já teu para reparar que as pessoas que passavam olhavam para nós! u.u Não sei explicar ao certo o que se sente, mas acho que é mais para o negativo do que para o positivo. Pelo menos foi assim que me senti... u.u Mas achei engraçado quando um homem estava a olhar para a pessoa com um sorriso, como se achasse engraçado toda aquela situação! XD Tipo, talvez a pensar que uma pessoa que parecia portuguesa e que falava um português normal, sem sotaque, poderia falar outra língua diferente com o sotaque da língua e tudo! Acho que foi isso que ele pensou! XD Pelo menos tinha a cara para pensar isto! XD

Bem, mas o certo é que para a semana também vou estar em Setúbal, por causa do festival de... Santiago, né? o.o? Não sei! XD Por isso para a semana já tenho a certeza que não vou estar cá no domingo! u.u _E nem pensem fazer pontos de encontro! XD_ Ainda me perdia! u.u

Bem, para alguém que vá ao mesmo sitio que eu nesse mesmo domingo só vou disser uma coisa: pode ser que tenha passado por ti e nem imagines, lol! XD

O que é certo, o que é certo é que os meus sonhos estão a repetir-se deste que me aconteceu uma coisa na semana passada! u.u Eu não compreendo isto! Já é o terceiro com a mesma situação, só que de maneira diferente, como se me desse várias possibilidades de "arranjar" o problema! u.u

Ah! Só uma coisa a acrescentar... u.u Bem, _uma pessoa_ cortou o cabelo, como qualquer outra, só que quando a vi o seu cabelo parecia-me familiar... Adivinhem com quem? u.u A Armenia de **WANTED** ou o Aram de **MeruPuri** – se ele tivesse o cabelo um pouco mais comprido seria igual ao dela. Eu disse-lhe a ela que não ia parar de falar do seu cabelo, e não paro! u.u Se fosse daqui a um ano ou dois, quando **MeruPuri** ou **WANTED** não fossem uma coisa constante na minha vida eu nem sequer notaria, mas agora... u.u E mesmo assim demorei algum tempo em aperceber-me a quem se parecia. Isto é só daquelas noticias... bem! o.o Coincidências é que não são! u.u

.

_1 dia depois..._

.

O anime de **Vampire Knight** já terminou? o.o? Vai haver uma segunda temporada em outubro deste ano, assim como no anime **Gundam 00** – e **CLANNAD**, acho eu - ? o.o?? E já deu aquela parte em que o Kaname dá o seu sangue ao Zero? o.o?? Eu preciso mesmo de ver o anime! u.u E para quem pensa que **xxxHolic** é o único anime com 13 episódios, está enganado! u.u **Vampire Knight** também terminou a primeira temporada com 13 e a segunda, pelo que diz, também terá 13 episódios! o.o Mas o que eu mesmo ver em anime é aquela cena mais... coff, coff... entre a Yuuki e o Zero! +.+

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 22 – Torneio de Ténis – Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 11:30:43 de 20 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**F**ui até à porta de entrada, depois de despedir-me do meu pai e do meu irmão, e calcei-me.

Coloquei a mala em forma de raquete no meu ombro e gritei um "adeus" antes de abrir a porta. Antes de a fechar cheguei a ouvir um "boa sorte" da parte do meu pai. Sorri.

Comecei o meu caminho até encontrar-me com a minha melhor amiga, a Tomoyo. Ela dizia que fazia a questão de ir ao torneio e de filmar todos os meus jogos, que ela dizia que seriam vitorias. Eu sorri. Se conseguisse chegar às finais já ficaria bastante feliz comigo mesma, até porque ser a melhor da minha escola não significa que seja a melhor da região e deveria haver muitas melhores jogadoras que eu. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava...

-. Preparada para o grande dia?! – Tomoyo gritou com confiança e eu apenas sorri.

-. Tomoyo... Não é nada de mais. – disse.

-. Claro que é! – disse decidida – Hoje é o dia em que ficarás conhecida mundialmente!

-. Não exageres, Tomoyo. – disse.

-. Eu não estou a exagerar! - disse – Vais ver como vais sair vitoriosa hoje!

-. Espero bem que sim. Espero bem que sim, Tomoyo. – disse.

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

_Hoje seria o dia em que levaria mais um trofeu para casa..._

_O normal num dia comum..._

_Como o de hoje..._

-. **E**stou desejoso que os jogos comecem! – disse ao meu amigo, Eriol – Assim levo o trofeu mais rapidamente.

-. Eu sei que não consigo vencer-te num jogo de ténis, mas deverias pensar duas vezes antes de disseres isso, não? – Eriol disse.

-. O trofeu já está na minha mão. Será canja ganha-lo. – respondi com confiança.

-. Como querias. – disse Eriol.

-. Então, queres vir treinar comigo? – sorri enquanto abraçava-o pelos ombros.

-. Claro, claro, mas podias era afastar-te um pouco, não? – perguntou e eu afastei-me enquanto ria.

-. _Okay_, _okay_, Eriol! – disse.

Caminhamos pelas ruas até chegarmos aos campos de ténis, onde iria realizar-se o torneio de Tomoeda. Tanto feminino como masculino.

Entramos e começamos a andar em direcção aos campo, onde iríamos treinar antes da competição começar.

Enquanto falávamos, já perto dos campos que disponibilizavam para os jogadores treinarem antes dos jogos, não notei uma bola de ténis a vir na minha direcção. Apenas cheguei a sentir uma forte dor na cabeça.

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

-. **P**osso tentar? – ouvi a doce voz da minha melhor amiga e sorri.

-. Claro, mas porquê a repentina vontade de jogar? – perguntei, desconfiada – Nunca quiseste faze-lo.

-. Ah, sabes como é! Uma pessoa pode mudar de opinião, né? – ela respondeu-me inocentemente, mas sabia que na realidade ela tinha algum motivo.

-. Claro. – disse, compreensiva – Mas é melhor ensinar-te algumas coisas básicas antes de tentares.

-. Obrigado. – agradeceu.

-. De nada. respondi com um sorriso – Toma. – dei-lhe a minha raquete – Primeiro: não podes segurar a raquete de qualquer maneira. Tens que agarra-la de maneira em que ela esteja de forma vertical e não horizontal e tens que agarra-la pela ponta e não no meio, pois assim consegues controlar melhor a bola. Segundo: Tenta bater a bola sempre no centro da raquete e não utilizes muita força, pois no inicio, quando ainda não tens controlo na bola, esta costuma ir muito alto e muito longe. Experimenta. – disse.

Ela segurou a raquete da forma que eu lhe disse e tentou bater uma bola.

Nos primeiro minutos ela só conseguia fazer um ou dois passes seguidos, mas logo chegou aos cinco e depois aos dez, enquanto eu lhe aconselhava do que fazer ou não fazer.

-. Uau! – exclamei – Estás a apanhar o jeito bastante depressa.

-. Obrigado. – respondeu-me antes de fazer outro passe, só que este foi descontrolado e acabou por passar os limites do campo – Ops... Desculpa!

-. Não precisas de desculpa, até porque é a tua primeira vez. – sorri – Não te preocupes que eu vou apanhar a bola. – fiz um 'tchau' com uma das minhas mãos antes de correr até ao fim do campo, procurando pela bola perdida.

-. Ittai! – ouvi um grito e aproximei-me.

-. É algo raro acontecer, mas deve ter alguma razão. – outra voz disse.

-. Sim, daqui a nada dizem que é normal chovem bolas de ténis do céu, não? – respondeu com sarcasmo.

Aproximei-me dos dois jovens que pareciam ter "recebido" a bola da Tomoyo.

-. Desculpe...? – perguntei, insegura.

-. O que foi?! – ouvi a pergunta rude e dei um passo para trás.

Aqueles olhos castanhos olhavam-me com tanta raiva que passou-me pela cabeça a ideia de sair dali a correr. Como costumavam disser: "parecia o próprio diabo"! Olhei para o chão e vi a bola perto dele.

-. Desculpem, mais uma vez. É que a minha amiga é novata no ténis e acabou por perder o controlo da bola. – sorri, tentando acabar com a tensão.

-. Foi você quem me atirou esta bola à cabeça? – o que gritou comigo foi quem perguntou.

-. Não fui eu, foi uma amiga minha e ela nem sabia jogar e... – mas ele interrompeu-me com mais raiva na voz.

-. Não tente pôr as culpas naquilo que faz em pessoas inventadas por si! – gritou, furioso – Pelo menos tenha a decência de disser que foi você que...

-. Sakura! – a Tomoyo estava a correr na minha direcção – Ah! – parou ao olhar para aqueles dois rapazes – Peço imensa desculpa! Eu sou novata no ténis e acho que não consegui controlar a bola. Peço imensas desculpas, novamente. – disse e tive coragem de observar aquele rapaz nesse momento.

-. Vamos embora, Eriol. O torneio já vai começar. – disse, sem olhar para nenhuma de nós as duas.

_Isto foi... impensável!_

O seu amigo que parecia chamar-se Eriol olhou para nós e sorri, dizendo apenas que isso não tinha tido importância e logo a seguir seguiu o seu amigo para as quadras de ténis, onde iria ocorrer os jogos.

A Tomoyo pegou na bola de ténis que estava no chão e deu-ma.

-. Acho que vou desistir por hoje. – sorriu.

Eu não tinha conseguido sorrir pelo simples facto de que aquela cena ainda estava na minha cabeça.

-. Aqueles olhos... – sussurrei.

-. O que disseste, Sakura? – Tomoyo perguntou, preocupada.

-. Nada! – disse e sorri – Vamos para as quadras até porque eu tenho o meu primeiro jogo às nove da manha!

-. Claro! – sorri – E eu não vou perder a oportunidade de filma-lo! – exclamou.

Eu apenas sorri e caminhei ao seu lado até às quadras.

Pelo que eu tinha percebido aqueles dois rapazes também tinham vindo aqui porque iriam participar no torneio.

_Será que eles são bons jogadores?_, pensei.

-. Vamos ter com as meninas! Eu já consigo vê-las daqui! – Tomoyo gritou.

-. Elas já estão aqui? – perguntei, feliz.

-. Já! Vamos, apresa-te! – a Tomoyo gritou e eu segui-a.

_Mas aqueles olhos..._

_Ainda estava intrigada..._

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**(este também será um 'two-shorts', porque a história ficou muita maior do que esperava inicialmente. Por isso para a semana terão a última parte e a programação dos drabs tem que avançar um drab, pois este não era para ser dividido em dois.)**

* * *

_Terminado às 17:04:09 de 22 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Desculpem pela curta primeira parte deste drab sobre ténis, mas é que eu não tive tempo nenhum nesta semana – talvez ainda menos que na semana passada! u.uUU – e diferente da drab passada eu já sabia como seriam as cenas e neste drab eu não tinha a certeza de como seriam.

E como eu sabia que ia ficar grande – por causa de outras cenas – eu sabia que ia dividir em dois drabs e por isso decidi terminar aqui esta primeira parte e para a semana a segunda parte ficará maior.

Desculpem, desculpem por isso! /o\ Têm aí os meus comentários desta última semana e deu para perceber que não tinha tanto tempo assim! /o\

E a surpresa que eu acabei por contar o que era nestas notas finais terá que ficar para a semana! u.u Desculpem, como referi em cima só escrevi 9 linhas! u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá!

A sério que não pensaste nisso?

Sim, eu cheguei a ler esse fanfic, os Feiticeiros, mas pelo que parece vai ser difícil voltar a ve-lo por aqui, não? u.u

Eu também cheguei a ler essas duas! XD

Sim, né? O Syaoran tinha que casar com a Sakurita! ò.ó

Sim, a sério, jogar verdade ou consequência pode trazer problemas, né?

Sim, talvez até gostes de MeruPuri e acabes viciada por ele! XD

É muito bom!

Quando leres avisa para falarmos sobre ele! n.n

Sim, tantos 'PS's e este drab também tem mutos! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi!

Obrigado! n.n

Sim, isso é verdade, mesmo que demore ele irá gostar dela! n.n

Afinal a surpresa é só para a outra semana, mas nessa semana já estás de volta, por isso tudo bem, né?

Sim, o orange-kun realmente surpreendeu! OoO

É penas, mas agora parece mesmo o final de Code Geass, né? Porque já estamos a descobrir "tudo"!

Eu também não gosto do Rolo, mas nunca pensei que ele gostasse do Zero, talvez tenha um amor de irmão, pois nunca deve uma "família da verdade", eu acho...

Estás a falar de MeruPuri? Que já o viste? o.o?

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Não tem importância! n.n Toda a gente merece férias, né? XD

PS.2. Obrigado! n.n

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá!

Obrigado! n.n

A sério que fez-te lembrar o Harry Potter? Porquê?

O Fujitaka tinha que morrer para haver este final, né? u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá!

Pois é! +.+

Algumas vezes o amor é lindo, né? (Acho que estou a ficar lamechas! XD)

Ah! Obrigado! n.n

Ficar curiosa já é bom! n.n

Diz qualquer coisa se quiseres ler MeruPuri!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ka'mila-chan:** Oi!

Isso mesmo! u.u Eu não sou assim tão velha ou tão "desconhecida" para utilizares o 'san'! n.n

Não faz mal! XD

Sim, toda a gente não gostou do final do drab 19 porque era triste, mas compreenderam o porquê de eu ter posto aquele final! n.n

Sim, né? Talvez porque a segunda parte foi muito apressada, até porque como eu já tinha dito essa drab iria ter, pelo menos, mais uma cena, mas pela falta de tempo não consegui escreve-la! u.u

Ah! Leste MeruPuri?? Qual foi a parte que mais gostaste? +.+

Eu adoro todas, praticamente! +.+

Quando o Aram fez os votos de casamento com a Airi, deixando-lhe aquela marca na zona do seu coração! +.+

Quando ele perdeu os sentimentos que tinha pela Airi e até aquele primeiro beijo dos dois no lago! +.+ (Devia ser um lago, né? o.o?)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Ai, ai! u.u

Sim! Achas mesmo que a Sakura iria resistir? XD

Só se ela fosse muito forte... u.u

Por acaso eu acho que estou a evoluir. Mas este mundo dos fics é assim, né? Sempre a evoluir! XD

Sim! Tenho visto Code Geass e não gostei nada da morte da Shirley! ò.ó

Também eu! Nunca gostei do Rollo e depois desta... ui!

Sim! Desenhados pelas CLAMP e tudo! +.+ (É sempre bom ver o 'original' de vez em quando, não? Porque foram elas as criadoras dos personagens! n.n)

Só achei aquela imagem do Lelouch provocativa demais... u.u – XD

Mas sobre a tua história, não tens uma noção de como ela será? Ou costumas fazer 'resumos' de ideias que te aparecem e queres pôr neste ou naquele capitulo?

Sim, sim! Por acaso eu também tenho um caderno que utilizo quando não estou em casa ou à frente do PC e quero escrever algo! n.n

Eu também costumava sonhar com fanfics! E esse era o problema! Esquecia-me deles ou então só me lembrava de algumas partes.

Sim, realmente não tem logica! XD

Não! Eu estava a passar o dia com a minha tia e os meus pais, só que a minha tia tem um namorado com uma filha pequena e eu passei a maior parte desse dia com ela a brincar. Foi engraçado! E depois ela é que me disse que o seu aniversário estava perto e que era no dia 10 de julho. Foi engraçado descobrir isso! XD

A sério! O meu pai diz que eu pareço as velhas que estão a comentar as novelas, pois estou sempre a falar quando ele quer ouvir! u.u Só estou a dar a minha opinião! u.u

Pois... as CLAMP é que devem saber isso, mas eu já não vou puxar mais pela minha cabeça! u.u Elas que acabem por disser que relação é que aquilo tem! u.u

Então começas-te a ler Vampire Knight? Da mesma escritora que MeruPuri, sabias? Por isso eu acho que gosto muito dos seus trabalhos, pois já li todos! n.n Captive Heart, MeruPuri, WANTED, a história extra de WANTED e Vampire Knight, todos por ordem!

Eu também já vi Ouran, mas como não sei se já acabaste de ver, vou só perguntar o que estás a achar... e com quem a Haruhi deveria ficar! u.u

Não, a minha amiga Lily Ash adora vampiros. Na realidade foi ela que me deu este gosto por essa especie, mas eu A-D-O-R-O VK!

És cá das minhas! (Dá cá mais 5!) Eu prefiro que o Zero fique com a Yuuki! +.+ (Finalmente arranjei alguém para disser isto! u.uUU)

Eu simplesmente nunca gostei do Kaname deste o inicio! u.u

Acho que achei que o casal da história fosse a Yuuki e o Zero logo deste o inicio, quando ela fala com o Kaname e o Zero aparece à frente dos dois! +.+ Depois houve aquela parte em que eles poderiam ser irmãos, mas afinal não eram! +.+ De certo, a cena que eu mais adoro é aquela em que a Yuuki dá o seu sangue ao Zero! +.+ Tão...! +.+

É isso mesmo! u.u Sinto o mesmo pelo Kaname!

O Zero deve um passado tão dificil! +.+

(Podia escrever páginas e páginas, mas o tempo está a passar! Fica para o próximo drab, ok? n.n)

Sim, MeruPuri é TÃO bom! +.+ (Suspira!)

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Sim, um jogo bastante traumatizante! u.u

PS.2. Talvez! XD

PS.3. Fico à epera! n.n

PS.4. Tudo bem!

PS.5. Acho que sim! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Sobre o que disse nas notas iniciais, sobre o _tour_ em Setubal – XD –, e os problemas que agora há no Bairro da Fonte, eu acredito que há tantos maus como bons em cada raça. Eles não podem fazer-se de "coidadinhos" e disser que todos da raça negra são maus, pois há tantos maus como bons na raça negra, assim como na etenia cigana e assim como na raça branca! Somos todos iguais, não é o que dissem? Não há nenhuma raça ou etenia que seja perfeita, pois há sempre alguém que é "mau", assim como há sempre alguém que é "bom". Deste que eu vi uma cena em que eu estava num banco – foi à pouco tempo atrás e estava a fazer um favor à minha mãe – e que estavam alguns deles lá, por alguma razão que desconheço, e havia uma menina pequena no colo da que devia de ser a sua mãe e o que essa mãe disse a essa menina foi... bem... acho que marcou-me; nunca irei esquecer. Foi mais ou menos assim: olha as senhoras – como o que costumam fazer com as crianças em que dissem "olha a menina" quando está uma menina perto deles; costumam fazer isso comigo! n.n Só que a mãe dessa criança estava a fazer com as senhoras do banco – tu nunca poderás ser uma senhora, pois és uma cigana e sempre o serás. Repito que isto não é uma citação, porque já foi à algum tempo – mas é recente! XD – e não me lembro como ela disse realmente, mas sei que foi isso que ela quis disser. Se isto não é alguma especie de racismo então eu não sei! u.u Eu não gostei dessa mulher por disser isso! Tinha sorte que a menina era nova de mais para perceber, mas haviam outras pessoas, que talvez nem prestaram atenção ao que tinha dito, pois há sempre aquela "tensão" quando há ciganos ou assim, mas pelo que parece, actualmente, já não se sente essa especie de "tensão" com pessoas de raça negra, mas eu sei bem que com os da etenia cigana isso ainda continua e esse caso foi uma prova, pois as pessoas... bem... acho que nem chegavam a olhar directamente para eles... u.u Isto é uma vergonha! (Não sei se concordam com o que disse, mas realmente ninguém me retira a ideia de que o que aquela mulher disse à filha foi algo... horroroso! Como se a mãe já soubesse do seu futuro e já soubesse que nunca iria ser mais do que uma simples cigana! Eles também podem ter sonhos como qualquer outra pessoa e gostaria imenso – mesmo a sério – que algum dia se soubesse que uma pessoa da etenia cigana tivesse se tornado um doutor, ou saido da secundária com altas médias... Isso sim, seria um grande orgulho para eles, e também para que as outras pessoas olhassem de maneira diferente! Era isso que eu queria, sinceramente! n.n)**

**PS.2. Eu vi Naruto, hoje, na Sic Radical! n.n (Espero que ninguém se importe por me referir o canal! n.n) Eles disseram que iam pasar Naruto e finalmente o fizeram! u.u Mas o episódio que vi foi o do "kiss, kiss" entre o Naruto e o Sasuki! XD Fez-me lembrar o beijo que o Aram e o seu irmão deram sem intenção! XD Até porque foi culpa da Airi deles terem beijado-se! u.u**

**PS.3. Finalmente! Vi "Fogo Posto"! O engraçado que vi nesse episódio foi os policias a multarem por excesso de costrol! XD Em vez de ser por excesso de alcool no sangue! XD Nunca tinha conseguido ver um episódio completo, mas gostei! n.n E a lição para os politicos foi d+! XD O governo tem que começar a ler o futuro ou assim para saberem o que fazer! u.u – XD Mas o programa foi tão rápido... OoO Nem tinha reparado nas horas que tinham passado! XD Quem tiver a oportunidade de ver, já sabem! Recomendo! XD Não é tipo "Gato Fedorendo", é tipo curtas metragens, como eles disseram numa entrevista! XD Só tive pena de não ver as apostas dos idosos! u.u Esse também tem muita piada, onde os idosos fazem apostas para ver quem consegue atravessar a estrada e permanecer vivo! XD – u.u**

**PS.4. Por último, por último... e que não podia deixar de falar... u.u O caso Maddie foi arquivado! u.u Grande novidade! u.u (Eu já estava à espera disso, mas a esperança nunca morre, né? XD) Sobre o caso Maddie posso disser que sou uma daquelas pessoas com opiniões fortes, mas não quero que esse caso até tenha espaço na minha fic, pelo mais pequeno que seja, pois a minha vontade de falar dele já vem deste... deste o começo! u.u Não digo isto pela menina, pois ela é apenas "algo" que foi usado para esta confusão. u.u O Papa foi a primeira pessoa a "dessiteresar-se" por essa história! Até isso deu que falar quando apareceu nos jornais e pelo que me lembro nem sequer tinha passado uma semana ou um mês deste que os pais da menina tinham visitado o Papa... A sério! Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, pois elas não tem menor valor sem qualquer prova! (Uau! Isto saiu agora, acho que estou a apanhar o jeito disto! XD)**


	23. Drab 23 Torneio de Ténis Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** _Já almoçaram?_

(De certeza que não devem ter compreendido o porquê... u.u Eu sei, mas isto é o meu mais novo cumprimento! u.u Se já almoçaram ainda melhor! n.n)

Bem... a origem deste "novo" cumprimento foi pelo candidado do CC – por isso têm toda a razão de não saberem a origem disto – da quarta-feira! u.u Eu não estou a disser mal, mas acho que foi a sua frase de marca, pois perguntou isso a todos os que telefonaram ao programa... o.o Bem... esta gente é jovem e ainda tem muito para aprender, assim como eu, e percebo isso tudo do nervosismo e tal, mas acho que esse foi "exagerado".

Sim, e para variar não comecei a escrever estas notas na quarta-feira, mas sim na quinta! n.n E vi o CC repetido, que costuma dar no dia seguinte... porque ontem... bem, ontem estive... como disser? "Ocupada com outras coisas" ou "a pensar noutras coisas" como no novo manga que comecei a ler, **Bitter Virgin**. Antes que comecem a pesquisar qualquer coisa sobre ele ou as pessoas que conhecem começarem a pensar em algo, eu quero que primeiro me leiam – noutro caso seria dito "me oiçam". Comecei a le-lo na terça, depois de ter publicado o último drab, porque estava a ver uma lista de mangás e queria ler outros diferentes e não estar guiada pelos seus mangakas. Então, um dos primeiros que estava nas listas era esse manga. Decidi começar por esse, achando que já estava terminado. 24 capítulos, vi que eram ao todo. Bem, MeruPuri tem 24 capítulos a contar com as duas histórias extras, por isso não acharia tão "anormal" como antes. Pelo sumário que havia lá sobre esse manga dizia que era um rapaz que era uma especie – utilizando uma expressão brasileira que A-D-O-R-O – de galinha, e que a única pessoa com quem ele não sairia era com uma que parecia ser daquelas tipicas "sweet virgins" que têm medo de homens – estão a imaginar? Mas quando comecei a ler percebi que a história era completamente outra! OoO Bem... esse mesmo rapaz, um dia, está na igreja – vou tentar ser breve – e ao entrar uma pessoa ele tenta esconder-se, mas a pessoa que entrara era a "sweet virgin" a quem ele dissera com quem nunca iria sair! Ele acaba por fingir ser um padre – sem ela saber que é ele – e ela acaba por confessar que... - e esta foi a parte que me... chocou... - tinha sido violada pelo seu padrasto e que já tinha abortado e dado à luz à um ano atrás. (Até foi difícil escrever estas palavras... E o pior nem é isto...) Mesmo assim achei interessante, até porque... qual é o manga que fala sobre estes tipos de assuntos? E nós ouvimos falar muito disto nas noticias, mas nunca chegamos a pensar nisso ou a tentar imaginar o que sentiríamos... Bem, o que interessa é que continuei a ler e pensei que seria um manga bom para falar, por causa da sua historia, mas quando cheguei a um capitulo em que mostrava uma breve lembrança desse passado dela comecei a pensar se aquele manga não fosse uma especie de "hentai" e cheguei a pensar em não vir falar dele aqui. Bem, mas ontem, quando estava a ler, é que me surpreendi...! Havia uns capítulos em que eram como uma especie de flash back de como tudo começou e houveram partes em que dava para perceber que eles... bem, acho que intentem. Eu não consegui olhar muito para aquilo, pois é uma sensação muito má, ao tentarmos pensar sobre isso... Cheguei mesmo a sentir-me mal por estar a ver aquilo – a sério! Se nem feridas eu consigo ver, como é que eu iria conseguir ver e ler aquilo, porque as palavras _dele_ eram... será que a palavra certa é "cruel"? Deve ser... u.u Cheguei a estar enjoada – é normal eu enjoar-me e sentir-me mal quando eu fico bastante nervosa e tenho medo de ir para algum lado que tenho mesmo que ir e por isso começo a sentir-me mal. Um pouco estranho, né? Porque a mim enjôo-me se penso em coisas negativas ou assim (é difícil explicar) e não por andar num barco – então eu achei que estava a sentir-me enjoada por causa daquilo – mas afinal acho que foi por não estar a apanhar ar fresco, pois as janelas estavam fechadas e não passava ar no quarto, e quando fui para um sitio com ar fresco senti-me melhor – também enjôo por isso! XD – mas como isso não passou por completo acho que esse manga tem um pouco de culpa.

Por isso estão a ver, eu acho-o forte, mas vocês podem não achar.

Bem, mas ontem o meu dia foi mais uma "terça-feira" porque fiz coisas que costumo fazer na terça e uma delas é mesmo ver Code Geass que não tinha conseguido ver no dia anterior. Uau! A... C.C. Perdeu a memoria... o.o Eu quero ver o próximo já! /o\ E depois foi a vez de ver o último episódio de xxxHolic... +.+

Bem, ontem tive a pensar em fazer algo diferente nestas férias e decidi afastar-me um pouco de casa e arranjar um sitio bom para... andar de patins (ou bicicleta). Estava a pensar passar o dia fora, mas na realidade só tive umas duas horas e o dia não foi tão magnifico como eu tinha imaginado. Acho que o que eu mais gostei foi mesmo de eu ter que andar com uma grande mala às costas (onde tinha os patins... u.u) e as pessoas não paravam de olhar para mim... o.o Talvez a pensarem que eu tinha fugido de casa ou algo assim... não? o.o? Olhem que elas pareciam ter cara disso... Mas afinal o chão não era dos melhores e quando consegui andar num chão "como deve ser" nem durou uns 2 minutos porque não podia avançar mais pois estava... em obras! Que raio! u.u Então voltei para trás, com a mala às costas e a comer um pacote de batatas fritas (não preciso de fazer publicidade; originais) na mão, mas decidi andar mais e fui por outro caminho, mas deparei-me com um grupo de idosos que começaram a olhar para mim. (Perigo! Sabiam que eles também são perigosos? o.o Foi o que a minha mãe disse-me quando lhe contei que encontrei um idoso muito simpático com o qual mantive uma conversa de uma meia hora – quando estava no nono ano! u.uUU – em que falávamos do meu futuro... Como ele ia para o mesmo sitio que ele eu não podia fazer nada, né? Mas mesmo assim eu achei-o tão simpático! n.n Coff, coff, chega de pensar no passado, agora estamos no presente! u.u) Cheguei a casa duas horas depois... u.u E aqui estou eu agora a contar isto... Mas vão ver! Amanha vou ter a bicicleta disponível – por isso é que eu decidi andar de patins... u.u – e vou andar nela, fazendo esse mesmo caminho de hoje, só que vou mais longe!

.

_1 dia depois..._

.

O-l-a... u.u Um dia depois aqui estou eu... passaram duas horas deste que cheguei... (Aleluia!) Hoje foi daqueles dias em que queremos chegar a casa o mais rápido possível... Bem... como tinha dito fui andar de bicicleta (com outro pacote de batatas fritas; alemãs) e fui bastante longe, mas adorei! n.n Quando estava a ficar cansada decidi voltar, até porque andar sempre a pedalar pode cansar uma pessoa... u.u Mas na metade do caminho de volta já nem conseguia pedalar e estava com muita sede. (Burrice a minha que só tinha trazido o mp3 e a bicicleta atrás... u.u E as chaves de casa também! u.u) Estão a imaginar como eu cheguei a casa... u.u Suuuper cansada... u.u

.

_4 dias depois..._

.

E não tive mais tempo para escrever as notas iniciais... u.u E... finalmente terminei a história! ò.ó7

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 23 – Torneio de Ténis – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 14:56:11 de 26 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

-. **O**lá! – cumprimentei as duas raparigas que estavam à nossa espera.

-. Bom dia! Preparadas para o torneio? – uma delas exclamou alegremente. Os seus cabelos eram castanhos, assim como os seus olhos, e o seu penteado era como o da famosa _Pipi das Meias Altas_, conhecem? Ela é bastante extrovertida, como puderam notar, completamente diferente da sua melhor amiga, que estava ao seu lado.

-. Bom dia. – disse ela, com um sorriso. Sakuno Ryuzaki, que era o seu nome, também tinha os cabelos castanhos, assim como os seus olhos, só que utilizava duas tranças e o seu cabelo eram bastante comprido, chegando até ao fim das suas costas. Tinha aquele ar inocente e era extremamente tímida.

-. Bom dia. – a Tomoyo disse – Já estão aqui à algum tempo? – perguntou.

-. Sim! – respondeu Tomoka Osakada – A avó da Sakuno disse que os antigos titulares da escola em que nós andamos e em que a sua avó treina iriam aparecer hoje! – dei um grito – É pena é que eles não irão participar no torneio... – disse com desanimo – De certeza que o Ryoma-sama iria ganhar o torneio! – disse mais animada.

-. Tomo-chan... – disse Sakuno com gotas no rosto.

-. Ah! Eu sei, Sakuno! – ela sorri maliciosamente – Que ele é o teu na-mo-ra-do...!

-. Ah...! Ah...! – ela estava tão vermelha que nem conseguia falar. Sorri por isso.

-. Seria tão lindo se o Ryoma-sama jogasse e ganhasse o torneio masculino e a Sakuno ganhasse o torneiro feminino! – disse Tomoka, maravilhada – Mas eu sei que o Ryoma-sama não quererá jogar neste torneio e nem a Sakuno poderá vencer-te... – disse. A Sakuno baixou o olhar, tristemente e a Tomoka ficou nervosa de repente – Ah! Desculpa, desculpa! Do sabes que eu não disse por mal! Apenas que vocês já jogaram e... – mas a Sakuno não deixou-a terminar.

-. É disso que eu tenho medo. – confessou.

-. De não conseguires ganhar o torneio? – perguntei.

-. Não, não é isso. Não me importo se não ganhar, apenas quero ganhar alguns jogos e não ser uma desleixada e perder todos eles. – disse baixinho – Ainda por cima... o Ryoma irá ver e... eu quero que ele não fique desapontado comigo. É apenas isso.

-. Tens medo que ele termine contigo por causa disso? – Tomoyo perguntou.

-. Isso é impossível, Sakuno! – exclamou Tomoka logo a seguir – Pensa positivo, amiga! Pensa positivo!

-. É. A Tomoka tem razão. Pensa positivo, Sakuno! – disse, também tentando dar-lhe confiança em si mesma. Acho que esse seria um dos grandes problemas que a Sakuno tem, não ter 100 porcento de confiança em si mesma.

-. Mou... – suspirou – Vou tentar o meu melhor. – disse, sorrindo.

-. Vais ver que vais dar o teu melhor! – a Tomoka sorriu e abraçou-a, comovida.

**O Torneio irá começar. Os...**

-. Ah! O Torneio já começou! – Tomoyo avisou – Tens que ir para a quadra já, Sakura!

-. Mas qual delas? – perguntei com uma gota na cabeça.

-. Perguntas a alguém ou então está atenta ao que eles estão a disser. – disse Tomoyo.

**O primeiro jogo feminino irá ocorrer na Quadra C.**

-. Obrigado. – disse, finalmente.

-. Boa Sorte! – Tomoyo desejou, já começando a filmar-me.

-. Boa Sorte, Sakura! – a Sakuno e a Tomoka desejaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu apenas acenei e corri, em busca da quadra C. Eu não podia chegar atrasada, pois senão desqualificavam-me.

Cheguei à tão desejada quadra uns minutos depois e um homem estava à entrada.

-. Sakura Kinomoto? – perguntou.

-. Sim. – respondi, depois de dar-lhe o certificado que estava inscrita.

-. Pode entrar. – ele respondeu.

-. Obrigado. – respondi e reparei que a minha adversária já estava pronta para que o jogo começasse.

Depois de decidirem que seria a servidora e que seria a recebedora, e depois de cada uma escolher o seu lado do campo, nós fomos para os nossos lugares, sem antes ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

-. Que vença a melhor. – disse.

-. Sim! – respondi.

Segurei a bola de ténis nas minhas mãos e respirei fundo antes de tentar servir. Não tinha passado a linha de serviço, por isso a minha adversária respondeu ao meu serviço, aumentando a velocidade da bola.

Desta vez era a vez da minha adversária servir e, ao passar da linha de serviço, foi lhe dada mais uma chance para servir. Se a bola passasse, novamente, a linha de serviço este seria um ponto meu. Por azar, ou sorte, desta vez ela não passou a linha de serviço e eu respondi ao seu serviço, como ela anteriormente tinha feito com o meu, aumentando a velocidade da bola.

Houve uma altura bastante engraçada durante o jogo, quando estávamos empatadas 40-40 e se a minha adversária – que era quem servia – conseguia um ponto tinha a chamada 'vantagem do serviço' – se ela conseguisse mais um ponto ganharia esse ponto – mas eu conseguia um ponto, retirando a sua vantagem, e quando eu conseguisse mais um ponto eu tinha a chamada 'vantagem do recebedor', mas ela retirava a minha vantagem, fazendo o mesmo que eu no inicio, por isso ainda ficamos algum tempo para finalmente saber quem tinha ganhado esse ponto. Era engraçado, pelo menos para os espectadores, mas nós não podíamos nos desconcentrar, senão perderíamos o ponto.

Muitos pareciam achar graça por o arbitro disser 'vantagem do serviço', 'vantagem retirada', 'vantagem do recebedor', 'vantagem retirada', repetitivamente.

Finalmente o jogo tinha terminado, e ao sentar-me numa cadeira perto dos limites da quadra, onde se encontrava o corte – o campo de ténis –, e bebi água de uma garrafa que tinha perto da cadeira, que ofereciam aos jogadores após o jogo.

**6-4**

_Nada mal..._

No primeiro jogo tinha ganho, por isso estava com bastante esperança, até porque a minha adversária pareceu-me bastante boa jogadora.

Antes de sair da quadra, disseram-me qual seria o meu próximo jogo.

Pelo que eu sabia a Sakuno iria jogar a seguir e foi mesmo ela quem encontrei no caminho.

-. Boa Sorte, Sakuno! – gritei, dando-lhe forças como um treinador faria.

-.Obrigado... – disse.

-. Eles já chegaram? – perguntei ao ver a sua cara triste.

-. Já. A Tomoka e a Tomoyo estão com eles. – confirmou.

-. Então, porque...? – ela interrompeu-me.

-. O Ryoma ainda não apareceu... – abaixou a cabeça.

-. Idiota como ele é, ainda esteve estar a dormir. – disse nas calmas – Vais ver que ele só se deixou dormir e ainda vai aparecer a tempo para ver o teu jogo! – sorri – Se não...! – comecei a fazer uma careta furiosa.

Ela riu, o que me alegrou.

-. Agora entra naquela quadra e vence! Não venças só por ele, mas vence por todos nós que estamos a apoiar-te, ok? – perguntei.

-. Ok! – ela respondeu.

Eu continuei o meu caminho até que cheguei a uns lugares onde estava a Tomoyo a filmar e a Tomoka com um grande cartaz a disser "Força! Sa-ku-no!". De certeza que seria aquilo que iríamos gritar durante todo o jogo...

Mesmo ao lado deles reparei que estavam quase todos os intrigantes da antiga equipe de titulares da escola Seigaku.

Syuichiro Oishi, que tinha sido o vice-capitão da antiga equipa, era o rapaz alto com cabelos negros assim como os seus olhos. A sua face fazia lembrar bastante um ovo, pelo seu cabelo e pela forma da sua cara.

Eiji Kikumaru, que com Oishi fazia de "Par de Ouro", pois eram o melhor par de Seigaku nos jogos de Pares. A cor do seu cabelo é vermelha e os seus olhos castanhos escuros, penso eu.

Takashi Kawamura tem problema que é que tem duas personalidades diferentes, dizendo assim. Quando ele não tem uma raquete na mão, ele é um rapaz muito tímido, mas quando está com uma raquete na mão – como estava agora – era uma pessoa completamente diferente, violenta, e o que mais gostava de disser era a palavra "burning"! O seu cabelo é castanho, assim como os seus olhos.

Sadaharu Inui é conhecido pelas suas horrendas bebidas que cria – espero nunca provar uma! É o intelectual do grupo e por isso leva sempre um caderno atrás, para tirar dados dos adversários. O seu cabelo, assim como os seus olhos são escuros. Como é que eu sei que ele tem olhos escuros? Eu sei, eu sei! Aqueles óculos quadrados não deixam ver a cor de olhos do Inui-san, né? Pois o Eiji-kun disse-me uma vez que o tinha visto sem óculos e que a cor dos seus olhos era escura.

Takeshi Momoshiro tem como rival um dos seus colegas da sua antiga equipa, Kaoru Kaidoh. Os dois sempre foram rivais deste que entraram em Seigaku. A cor do seu cabelo é escura e tem os olhos de uma cor violeta, quase roxa.

Kaoru Kaidoh tem como rival um dos seus colegas da sua antiga equipa, Takeshi Momoshiro. Os dois sempre foram rivais deste que entraram em Seigaku. O que é certo é que no final o Kaoru ficou como capitão e o Takeshi como vice-capitão... O seu cabelo é escuro, assim como os seus olhos.

Nem Kunimitsu Tezuka-san e nem Syusuke Fuji estavam presentes por causas maiores. Por um lado era bom não ter aqui o Fuji-san com as suas ideias "maléficas". Ainda fazia com que o Inui-san fizesse esses sumos horrorosos e todos nós teríamos que beber. Então assim a Sakuno não teria ninguém que a apoiaria.

_Só se o raio do namorado dela aparecesse!_

-. Hey! Kinomoto! – o... coff, coff... Momo-chan, como ele fazia questão que o tratássemos, chamou-me.

-. Sim? – perguntei.

-. Pronta para gritar muito? – perguntou, sorrindo.

-. Burning! Burning! – gritou o Kawamura-san.

-. Claro, claro! – sorri.

-. Aquele idiota do Echizen é mesmo um dorminhoco! – disse, furioso.

-. Porquê? – perguntei – Ele contactou-te? – perguntei com esperança. O Momo-chan era o único que tinha contacto com o Echizen.

-. Sim. – respondeu – Disse que só tinha acordado agora! – respondeu.

-. E a Sakuno estava tão preocupada para nada. – sorri.

-. É... Algumas vezes pergunto-me porque razão eles estariam juntos? – disse pensativo.

-. Nunca se sabe o porquê do destino pôr-nos esta ou aquela pessoa no nosso caminho, não? Até nós percebermos o porquê nós mesmos e não por outras pessoas. – disse.

-. Sim... Acho que tens razão. Poderia ter acontecido isso no caso deles, não? – perguntou.

-. Claro! – respondi.

-. O quê? O quê? – o Eiji-kun aproximou-se com um sorriso.

-. Estávamos a falar sobre o Echizen. – respondi antes do Momo-chan o fazer.

-. Sobre o O'chibi? – perguntou – Não há ninguém pior que o O'chibi em termos de atraso. – eu sorri, pois eu também costumava chegar atrasada – E ainda por cima deixar a Sakuno-chan chorar! Ela não merece!

-. Ele apenas precisa de umas aulas com os mestres, né? – Momo-chan disse para o Eiji-kun.

-. Claro, nyah! – sorriu.

Ah! Tinha esquecido acrescentar. O Eiji-kun é o "neko" da equipa! E como eu adoro gatos, nyah!

-. Estão a falar de mim? – perguntou uma voz que, pelo susto, fez o Eiji-kun dar um salto e parar ao lado do Oichi.

-. O´chibi! – o mesmo gritou e soltou novamente, só que n direcção daquela voz.

_E aí estava! Ao vivo e a cores! Ryoma Echizen._

Os seus cabelos tem dois tons, um verde escuro e um azul escuro. E os seus olhos são dourados, ou parecem ter a cor do ouro. E a caracterização deste aqui já está feita!

-. Kikumaru! – gritou – Larga-me!

-. O'chibi! – gritou – Há alguém muito preocupada por ti! – disse.

-. Preocupada? – olhou para mim e eu virei a cara.

-. A Sakuno! – disse.

-. A Sakuno? O que ela...? – eu interrompi-o.

-. Ela tem medo de que fiques desapontado com ela se perder. – disse-lhe.

Ele apenas olhou para a quadra onde agora a Sakuno jogava, 2-2, e bebeu um pouco do refrigerante Ponta de que tinha na mão e ouvi ele disser:

_Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno._

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

-. **N**ão olhes muito porque senão ainda começas a forma um rio aqui pela tua baba. – o Eriol riu.

-. Sim, muito engraçado, Eriol! – respondi – E quem disse que eu estou a babar por aquela... coisa? – perguntei, indiferente.

-. Não fui eu que disse, foste tu. Eu apenas disse que ias babar, mas tu disseste que ias babar por ela, não? – disse, rindo.

-. Eriol... Eu estou a perder a paciência... – disse lentamente.

-. É bom que a percas para puderes avançar! – disse.

-. Cala a boca! – gritei furioso. Então porque raio que a minha cara tinha que estar vermelha? Eu nunca tinha sido assim? Porquê agora? Ou então: porquê **só** agora?!

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**Q**uando a Tomoyo disse que eu iria ganhar o trofeu, eu nunca acreditei, nunca tive a suficiente confiança que me dissesse que eu iria e seria capaz de conseguir, assim como tinha acontecido com a Sakuno.

Ela tinha ganho por 7-6, e por isso tinha ficado um pouco desanimada, mas a verdade é que o tal do Echizen pela primeira vez pareceu ser romântico, dizendo que não lhe interessava se ela jogasse bem ou mal; que não era por causa disso que ele estava com ela. Talvez o Momo-chan tivesse razão quando estava a falar disso...

A Tomoyo queria comemorar, mas eu tinha negado. Agora penas queria ir a um sitio. Um lugar onde tinha melhor paisagem de toda a cidade...

Desci os degraus de pedra, mas acabei por cair.

-. Hey, cuidado! – ouvi alguém avisar-me e em vez de sentir o chão, senti algo quente me cobrir a queda.

-. Ah!! – gritei e vi que alguém estava em cima de mim. Mas a minha surpresa foi tanta ao ver o rapaz de antes que gritei novamente – Ah!!

-. Podes parar com isso. – ele disse, mal humorado.

-. Desculpa! Magoaste-te? – perguntei, preocupada.

-. Não, obrigado. – respondeu sinceramente.

Ele sentou-se, observando a paisagem e eu imitei-o, sentado-me ao seu lado.

Reparei na taça que ele tinha igual à minha e perguntei:

-. Ganhas-te? – quis saber.

-. Claro! – disse com arrogância – E tu? Também estou a ver a tua.

-. Também! – sorri e ele, sem esperar, sorriu também.

-. Desculpa por disser-te que não eras grande jogadora e por ter dito que foste tu quem tinhas lançado a bola. – desculpou-se.

-. Oh... – fiquei surpreendida – Eu perdoo-te.

-. E o teu nome? – perguntou, enquanto se deitava no chão e olhava o céu.

-. Sakura Kinomoto. E tu? – perguntei, observando-o.

-. Syaoran Li. – respondeu e olhou para mim.

Nesse momento senti o meu coração bater mais rápido e virei a cara.

Quando o pôr-do-sol estava a terminar eu levantei-me e disse-lhe que ia para casa, mas a sua pergunta a seguir surpreendeu-me.

-. Queres que eu te acompanhe a casa? – perguntou, despreocupado, e eu sorri, aceitando.

_Porque todos dizem que os romances tem que começar pelo pé direito?_

_O esquerdo pode muito mais... divertido!_

_Já acreditam?_

_Pois eu sim!_

_Poucos anos depois descobri que isso pode acontecer..._

_E como lhe chamam?_

_Quando alguém se apaixona à primeira vista?_

_Ah, sim!_

_«Doce Romance»_

_«Foi um Doce Romance»_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 10:53:59 de 29 de Julho de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **O final foi do género manga shoujo... u.u Desculpem. Já que eu estou a ficar viciada em mangas shoujo... +.+

_E as notas também são apressadas..._

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Obrigado! TT-TT (comovida)

Li à pouco tempo e amei a história! +.+

Muito romantica! +.+

Sim, adoro as cenas do Aram com a Airi... +.+

Quando eles se "casam", quando ele perda a memoria, o final também foi muito lindo! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Mila Ledger':** Agora já não dá para chamar-te "kami-chan". Talvez Mila-chan? o.o?

Eu acho que na semana passada tive mais tempo do que esta... u.u Comecei a escrever às 8 da manhã e às 11 já estava pronto... +.+

Sim, acho todas as cenas de MeruPuri muito, muito fofas e romanticas!! +.+

Sim, essa parte também é optima... TT-TT Quando o Aram bebe (?) as lagrimas da Airi... TT-TT (comovida)

Quer disser, WANTED não é picante, apenas só por disser que no primeiro capitulo tem um "quase" e que para descobrirem que ela era uma rapariga teriam que mostrar qualquer parte do seu corpo... u.u Aconteceu uma coisa parecida em MeruPuri no capitulo 16... o.o

Como aqui em Portugal não há mangas (RAIOS!) eu tenho que pesquisar e pesquisar na net em busca de um sitio onde haja o manga e eu li em inglês e lá chamam-se "Aram" e "Airi". É engraçado, pois como eu li o primeiro capitulo em portugues eu trato-a por "Armenina", mas acho que em inglês eles tratam-na por Almenina"... o.o?

Eu enganei-me! u.uUU Era mesmo Sasuke que dizia... n.nUU

Também tive dores de pulso quando comecei a jogar ténis! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** XD Super lol!

Foi do estilo "pai-filha", talvez! XD

Ah, ok! É que eu não lei os livros de HP, mas costumo ver os filmes. Percebi!

Eu também acho isso, mas se nós continuassemos a falar do caso apenas estariamos a ajudar os pais, até porque não são eles que dizem sempre que "querem que o caso não seja esquecido"! u.u Por alguma razão desconhecida será... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Eu sabia que a faculdade devia estar a roubar-te muito tempo, por isso não te preocupes! n.n Mas espero que tenha corrido tudo bem!

Era mesmo isso que precisava! +.+ A tua opinião sobre o teu drab!

Eu queria que ele fosse assim! E depois o final combinava, né? Daquele que primeiro é rude e depois é simpatico. Não dizem que os rapazes maltratam as raparigas de gostam? XD

Eu também acho isso, mas se nós continuassemos a falar do caso apenas estariamos a ajudar os pais, até porque não são eles que dizem sempre que "querem que o caso não seja esquecido"! u.u Por alguma razão desconhecida será... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** XD

Foi bem feito, não? XD

Pois é! u.u Para a proxima não precisa ser tão rudo! Mas nestas parte ele já esteve melhor, né?

Não faz mal! XD E endento essa do namorado! u.u A minha amiga tem um e eles estão sempre juntos... Mas mesmo assim o amor é lindo, né? +.+

Esses capitulos já estão na TP e hoje, quarta-feira, já deve ter saído o 195... acho eu... u.u

Sim, né? Até porque acho que as CLAMP querem acabar tsubasa e xxxholic ao mesmo tempo. Ou pelo menos isso faria mais sentido...

Obrigado! O/

E desculpa a demora pela resposta ao teu review... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Lunamc:** Acho que o ponto forte dessa parte foi mesmo quando a bola bateu na cabeça do Syaoran! u.u – XD

Achei que por ele estar furioso, os seus olhos pudessem chamar a atenção da Sakura pela intensidade que tinham naquele momento.

Obrigado! o/

E desculpa a demora pela resposta ao teu review... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Também vês Vampire Knight? +.+

Pelo que disseram – acho que foi num fórum – a primeira temporada já terminou com 13 episódios e haveria uma segunda com também 13 episódios. E que no final veria-se a cena que tantos queriam ver – u.u – em anime que era o Kaname dar o seu sangue para o Zero e que depois ele blá, blá, blá...

Qual é que preferes para a Yuuki? n.n O Zero ou o Kaname.

Eu teria que dizer o Zero, porque...! Pensei que eles fossem o casal da história deste o inicio e mesmo quando a Yuuki dizia que gostava muito do Kaname e tal, eu continuava a pensar que eles iam ficar juntos! Nunca gostei muito do Kaname, para disser a verdade... u.u

Mas o que eu adoro mesmo é as cenas em que o Zero bebe o sangue da Yuuki... +.+ Por isso queria ver essa parte em anime... u.u

Ok, eu fico à espero que leias MeruPuri!

PS.Eu também achei isso, como quando disse no PS.1. u.u

PS.2. Acho que isso é só daqui a mais uns capitulos, embora já haja cenas assim, mas também é engraçado.

PS.3. Ok!

PS.4.Eu também acho isso, mas se nós continuassemos a falar do caso apenas estariamos a ajudar os pais, até porque não são eles que dizem sempre que "querem que o caso não seja esquecido"! u.u Por alguma razão desconhecida será... u.u

E desculpa a demora pela resposta ao teu review... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** A sério? o.o

Depois de tanta coisa "madura" eu achei esse drab bem "infantil", não? o.o?

Por acaso eu nunca acertei na cabeça do adversário, mas lançar a bola muito alto é a minha especialidade... u.u... e isso é mau.

Sim, isso é certo! n.n

Pois foi! u.u A morte dela foi muito injusta! Temos sentimentos mútuos pelo Rollo, então. Sim, por acaso é um pouco disso, até porque o Lelouch enganou-o, também não podemos esquecer isso... u.u

Voltou a subir e muito – ele também nunca desceu... XD Já viste o episódio 16? Waw! Adorei a última parte! +.+ Pode ser que o Lelouch abra os olhos, assim como o Suzaku, e que percebam que os amigos são tudo na vida! n.n

Sim, mas se pensares bem, o Lelouch pode ser "egoísta" por pensar só na Nunally e não nas pessoas inocentes que morrem por isso. Mas ele não anda a fazer isso sem razões e por ele ser o personagem principal tudo gira em torno dele e quando faz esse tipo de coisas as pessoas – que estavam a ver – devem apoia-lo porque acham que ele está certo – pois não iam pôr um mau da fita como personagem principal, né? Até porque vemos pontos sensíveis em Lelouch, né?

Era mesmo isso que queria disser! A relação entre o Lelouch e o Suzaku parece mesmo a relação entre Kamui e o Fuuma – que também aparece em Tsubasa! o/ Caso não saibas os personagens que aparecem nas OVAs de TRC são quase todos de X1999. (Agora vou falar de X1999, desculpa de chegar a enjoar... u.u)

Por exemplo, a história de X1999 é sobre o fim do mundo, digamos assim, em que existem dois grupos que são os "Dragões do Céu" - ou Os Sete Selos – que lutam em defessa da humanidade e os "Dragões da Terra" - ou Os Sete Anjos – que querem destruir o planeta e toda a sua humanidade. Nessa história o Kamui e o Fuuma são amigos de infância, juntamente com a irmão do último, a Kotori. Mas quando ele volta depois de muitos anos longe, é uma pessoa completamente diferente. Dizem que Kamui é aquele que vai decidir o destino da terra. Se a quer destruir ou se a quer conservar. Mas acaba de escolher os Dragões do Céu, e descobre o Fuuma é a sua "estrela gémea", o outro Kamui que se juntará aos Dragões da Terra. A história é parecida a Code Geass, pois cada um tem o seu caminho. E a última imagem também é inspirada numa de X1999 com o Fuuma e o Kamui. Mas o engraçado é que em TRC os "lideres" foram trocados. Era como se o Fuuma pertencesse aos Dragões do Céu e o Kamui pertencesse aos Dragões da Terra e as suas personalidades parece que foram trocadas. E depois, aí esta, o casal shomen preferido das CLAMP – eu acho... u.u – o Subaru e o Seishiro. Com um final muito triste... u.u (Aquele que tu amas matou a tua irmã... u.u Isto não tem lógica!) Chega de falar em X1999 e continuemos com o review...

E só mais uma coisa... eu prefiro milhões de vezes o Kamui naquela imagem que o Lelouch. (E acho que há imagens mais provocativas do Kamui que essa... u.u Ahh... e eu adoro o sorriso dele quando está na banheira cheia de penas... +.+ Não caiu sangue do nariz, como acontece com os outros... o.O)

O que é que escreveste?! 200 páginas?? OoO Eu tenho um, mas só para emergências e ainda vai a meio e já vai fazer um ano, acho eu... o.o?

Ah! Esses mangás há só em inglês, mesmo, e no meu pais não vendem mangás... u.u Por isso é que eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração a quem faz essas traduções... TT.TT A sério, não vendem. Cá esse mundo "japonês" é muito desconhecido é por isso que nem há esses festivais nem nada... u.u Apenas de um grupo que há cá e por isso, supostamente, só temos um por ano! u.u

Sim, eu também quero que ela fique com o Tamaki, mas porque acho que ele sofre tanto! u.u Merece também, né? Ahh... o Hikaru? Não sei... Como disse o Honey num episódio todos gostam da Haruhi menos ele e o Taka-chan, né? o.o? É assim que o Honey lhe chama... o.o

Por acaso eu tenho uma fanfics deles os dois a caminho... hó, hó, hó! n.n

Se o final não for desejável ainda temos o ff.n para alegrar um pouco, né?

Eu lembro-me é de uma história extra do 3 volume, em que a Yuuki estava doente e que o Kaname está com ela e que quando ela sai do quarto – talvez à procura do Kaname... u.u – encontra o Zero sentado ao lado da porta e que ela pergunta-lhe o que ele está a fazer e ele diz que é não nada e vai embora. E ela repara que a parte em que o Zero estava sentado era a única que estava quente, por isso deve significar que ele já estava lá à muito tempo, preocupado com ela, talvez e isso é que eu acho fofo! +.+

Os PS. Nunca será esquecidos! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Não sei... Aqui eles são mesmo ciganos, pelo que parece.

PS.2. A Sic internacional, é isso? Eu também costumo ver a Record – antes havia a Globo – e por acaso houve uma vez em que deu um festival de anime. Vi até um Lelouch! XD Adorei, pena é que só tenha apanhado o final da entrevista... u.u Não é todos os dias que se vê uma coisa assim! n.n

PS.3. Sim e os pais também deviam querer essa "importância" no mundo, talvez...

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Sim, espero que tenhas gostado do final! n.n

Embora tenha sido apreçado... u.u

Mas o Syaoran ficou bastante diferente deste o inicio, né?

Eu já disse o que era a surpresa, afinal, era continuar com as histórias que vocês queriam que eu terminasse neste fanfic e iria começar pela drab 1, só que nunca mais sai nenhuma ideia e vou ver se é desta vez que vou publicar... u.u

Já viste o episódio 16? Waw! Adorei a última parte! +.+ Pode ser que o Lelouch abra os olhos, assim como o Suzaku, e que percebam que os amigos são tudo na vida! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Shoujo manga vicia! +.+**

**PS.2. Hoje os PS's são mesmo rápidos... frr...**

**PS.3. Por favor, prestem atenção quando eu falo sobre o manga Bitter Virgin nas notas iniciais! /o\ (Nessas notas explica o porquê...)**

**PS.4. O proximo drab passou por algumas alterações, por causa da música tema...**

**PS.5. Nesta "version 2.0" vou acrescentar mais um ps. No proximo drab explicarei nas notas iniciais o porquê de não ter tido tempo para o fic... Por já comecei as notas iniciais logo na terça, lol! XD**


	24. Drab 24 O Sino da Alvorada Parte I

**Notas de Autora:**

Hoje começo estas notas na terça, depois de ter publicado o drab 23 para explicar o porquê de ter tido que publica-lo tão rapidamente.

Bem, nesse dia queria acabar o drab mais cedo – como se estivesse a prever o que ia acontecer... u.u – e acordei muito cedo, às 8. Eu pensei que iria demorar até às 12 porque faltava praticamente tudo e não sabia como terminar, mas por volta das 11 já estava acabado e ao ir fazer uma pausa, reparei que estava gente na minha casa. Gente que não devia de estar na minha casa – não eram ladrões... u.u A piada é que como eu tinha os auscultadores nos ouvidos e um pouco alto, não prestava atenção à minha volta e por isso não me apercebi que tinham chegado pessoas à minha casa.

Enquanto estava a responder aos reviews que devia ter respondido à mais tempo apareceram mais gente em casa – não percebi o porquê da "amontoação" lá em casa, mas o assunto era mesmo esse e como estava mais gente tive mesmo que me "despedir" do PC...

Como estava com pressa nem tive tempo para explicar isso e faço isso agora! u.u

_Bye..._

.

_2 dias depois..._

.

EU QUERO VER CODE GEASS!! Por isso que esta terça chegue logo! /o\ Ahh... acho que o próximo capitulo será... muito bom? Posso disser que adorei o final do episódio... e a C.C. Está tão fofa agora! XD

Depois de passar mais um dia inteiro a "empaturrar-me" com mangás shoujo, na quarta, hoje estive a pensar na drab 24, mas acabei por "sonhar" e pensar numa outra drab que tinha lido ontem e que já não me lembrava como era a história... u.u Mas hoje já me lembro e acho que a tornei ainda melhor! +.+ A sério! Será, talvez, a drab 26, porque aquela drab com três partes vai ter que ficar para depois dessa... u.u Gomen...

Lembrei-me que eu esqueci do meu caderno... TT.TT Do qual eu escrevo fics quando não estou com o PC ao perto! XD E a inspiração chega... u.u Eu tinha dito que ia sair no domingo, mas afinal não sai – por isso perdi uma tarde inteira à espera dessa saida enquanto podia ter estado a escrever a drab 23! u.u – mas saí na segunda – o que me enfureceu porque queria escrever nesse dia – e acabei por me esquecer do meu livro no carro... e ele nem era dos meus pais! OoO Os meus secretos estão todos lá! XD E ainda por cima essa pessoa tem uma ligação com o meu pai – e não com a minha mãe – e ele tem a mania de ler as coisas que eu escrevo – por sorte, ou por azar, só chegou a ler duas vezes e era estas especies de notas... u.u – e eu estava em perigo... TT.TT

Lá tenho deste o primeiro capitulo da fic "Vampire Imperial" que de certeza é um fic que não conhecem e que era para ser escrito por mim e pela a minha amiga Lily Ash e do sétimo capitulo da "A Concubina com dois Amores" que ainda por cima tinha o titulo "A tentativa de Violação" e isso estava logo na segunda folha... u.u

Não consigo parar de pensar nisso... TT.TT

.

_4 dia depois..._

.

Vamos ao fic... u.u (Sem tempo para notas iniciais neste drab também)

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 24 – O Sino da Alvorada – Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 10:26:47 de 01 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

**E**stava com o meu namorado numa discoteca, mas ele disse que queria disser-me algo e saímos de lá. Eu queria ter avisado a minha prima e melhor amiga, mas ele disse que era melhor eu não avisar ninguém.

_Que burra eu fui!_

Afastamo-nos um pouco das luzes da cidade e ele puxou-me até uma rua sem iluminação – quer disser, havia pouca iluminação e nos candeeiros que tinham luz, esta piscava repetitivamente, dando um ar um pouco assustador, acreditem!

Ele começou a empurrar-me contra um muro de uma das pequenas casas que se encontravam naquela rua.

_Silêncio, era o que se ouvia..._

Aproximou o seu rosto do meu, começando a sussurrar palavras doces ao meu ouvido, beijando a minha boca, também, de uma maneira delicada – _extremamente delicada_, diria eu.

Senti as suas mãos subirem pelo meu corpo. Deste a minha cintura – que foi onde as suas mãos tinham estado até aquele momento – até ao meu pescoço.

Arregalei os olhos com a próxima acção que ele fez. O oxigénio no meu sangue era cada vez menos, cada vez mais escasso.

_Eu..._

_Não!!_

**-**

**(Syaoran)**

**-**

_Arrg!_

**P**orque é que eu tinha que morar com a minha prima mais velha?! Ainda por cima no estado em que ela estava!

Ah... é uma looonga história...! Para começar venho de Hong Kong. Não conhecem? Pois deviam! É uma ilha bastante conhecida na área da economia! Mesmo que uma das nossas línguas seja o chinês, a nossa economia é muito diferente da de China. Hã...? Porque decidi vir para este pais? Pois eu queria mudar de ares! Aproveitar os meus últimos anos de liberdade – antes de começar a trabalhar. E escolhi o Japão, pois a minha prima de 24 anos, Mei Ling, tinha se mudado para esse país com o seu marido, Hin Lu. Eu dou-me bem com os dois, embora algumas vezes me apetece esganar alguma coisa pelos seus comentários – principalmente os da minha prima!

Agora tinha que ir a um supermercado porque a minha prima tinha um desejo – ela estava gravida. Ora esta! E o Hin Lu não ia no meu lugar porque – vou citar as suas palavras – "eu preciso de estar ao lado da minha mulher num momento destes". E depois eu é que tinha que andar à procura de algum supermercado aberto à meia noite! Por sorte já existiam aqueles abertos '24 horas' por dia para facilitar a vida a uma pessoa, né?

A coisa mais estranha foi que o seu 'desejo' era um chocolate recheado de... ketchup? Teria que passar o ketchup por cima do chocolate... Mas realmente eu nunca tinha levado a sério disso de que os desejos das grávidas fossem estranhos. Ketchup com chocolate? Uma coisa doce com uma coisa... ácida?

_Blac! É melhor nem pensar nisso!_

Mas acho que por um lado poderia aproveitar o momento. Como? Tinha os auscultadores nos ouvidos e o mp3 ligado. Tinha os olhos fechados – entrando no ritmo da música – e andava por uma rua de fraca iluminação.

Não sabia o porquê, mas estava a ouvir a música _Daybreak's Bell_. Mesmo assim, continuei a ouvir a música, gostava dela, principalmente da sua letra. E foi nisso que eu foquei a minha atenção, na letra da música que ouvia.

_nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no?_

_(hey, eu só pude conhecer-te neste tipo de situação?)_

_kanashii ne_

_(isso é triste)_

_Nesse momento abri os meus olhos..._

A música tinha recomeçado e aquela primeira frase tinha sido a que me fizera abrir os olhos e chegar a pensar que a letra da música fosse alguma espécie de premonição.

Era apenas um casal de namorados a curtir o fim da noite. Nada fora do comum nos dias de hoje. Pus os auscultadores, novamente, nos meus ouvidos, mas iria continuar o meu caminho se não fosse por algo que eu tinha notado de repente... ou que parecida ter notado.

Tirei os meus auscultadores dos ouvidos de forma brusca e aproximei-me o mais rápido que podia daquele casal.

-. Hey, o que pensa que está a fazer? – disse, colocando a minha mão no ombro daquele rapaz que parecia estar a fazer pressão no pescoço da garota, enquanto lhe beijava à força.

Instintivamente ele pegou a minha mão violentamente e eu caí no chão pela força com que ele me puxou.

Olhei para cima e vi que ele tinha apenas afastado uma das suas mãos do pescoço daquela garota e que com a outra continuava o seu trabalho supostamente interrompido por mim.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me novamente, fazendo com que as suas mãos se afastassem daquele pescoço feminino. Ao conseguir ela caiu e o rapaz olhou-me de uma maneira furiosa.

-. Eu não sei quem és, mas vais pagar por me teres interrompido. – ouvi a sua voz antes de dar-me um soco no lado esquerdo da minha cara. Mas eu não deixei que isso acontecesse e desviei-me, dando-lhe um soco, eu, logo a seguir.

Depois de conseguir, finalmente, deixa-lo a sangrar, desmaiado, procurei pela garota que tinha visto antes e reparei que ela continuava sentada no chão, tentando recuperar a respiração, enquanto tinham os olhos extremamente arregalados.

Não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que tinha que fazer algo por ela. Devia de estar a sofrer muito naquele momento...

Ajudei a garota a levantar-se do chão e reparei que ela estava a tremer. Fiquei desesperado por isso. Era a primeira vez que presenciava uma cena assim e não sabia o que fazer; qual seria o meu próximo passo.

-. Está bem? – que raio de pergunta era aquela?! Claro que ela **não** estava bem! – Quer disser – tentei corrigir – Não quer que a leve para casa ou algum outro lugar onde esteja segura? – o meu nervosismo era notável e ela pareceu notar isso, deixando de tremer nos meus braços e olhando-me pela primeira vez, mostrando-me um pequeno sorriso.

Ao olha-la pela primeira vez, a primeira coisa que notei foram os seus olhos, verdes, que mesmo no escuro eram visíveis, só que num verde mais escuro, quase preto. Estava tão _hipnotizado_ por essa parte dela que nem notei nas outras partes dela, como o seu cabelo, ou o resto do seu rosto.

-. O-obrigado pela sua ajuda... – ela gaguejou, tentando manter o sorriso.

Sorri tentando acalmar o meu coração que tinha começado a bater rapidamente quando apercebi-me do quão grave era esta situação.

-. Quer que a acompanhe até à sua casa? – perguntei novamente, já com mais calma.

-. Eu... – por um momento ela ficou nervosa e indecisa, mas logo recomeçou a falar com mais calma – Seria melhor se eu não fosse para casa hoje. Acho que não conseguia olhar para a cara do meu pai assim que chegasse a casa. – respondeu.

-. Entendo... – sussurrei – Se quiser... – desisti.

-. Sim? – ela perguntou, observando-me intensamente. Tinha medo de que ela já soubesse do que eu lhe ia propor.

-. Se quisesse, podia passar a noite na minha casa. Acho que, pelo menos, estaria mais segura lá, penso eu. – disse, finalmente.

-. Oh... – ela disse, surpreendida – Se não se importar. – ela sorriu e eu esqueci-me de respirar por um instante.

Fiquei surpreendido pela sua resposta, pois ela mal me conhecia e aceitava esse convite como algo bastante natural.

-. Oh... – desta vez fui eu que disse – Pensei que não iria concordar por eu ser... – parei nesse instante e o nervosismo reapareceu.

-. Por ser um rapaz? – ela perguntou e o meu nervosismo aumentou – Não se preocupe. – ela disse depois de um breve silencio – Acho que posso ter a confiança de que estarei segura com você, que me ajudou.

-. Obrigado... por ter tanta confiança em mim; em apenas um desconhecido. – disse.

-. Acho que, neste momento, confio mais em si do que no meu **ex** namorado. – ela confessou.

-. Era o seu namorado? – perguntei, mas ao notar o seu olhar ferido arrependi-me de o perguntar – Esqueça a minha pergunta. – disse rapidamente – Já que parecemos ter a mesma idade, porque não me trata por _tu_? Eu também poderia fazê-lo, né? – perguntei, tentando parecer animado para que ela também ficasse assim.

-. Claro. – ela respondeu. Reapareceu o seu sorriso.

-. E sobre o de dormir na minha casa... – tentei disser.

-. Eu intendo se não quiseres. – ela disse, interrompendo-me.

-. Não. – corrigi – Não é nada disso. Era apenas que eu precisava de ir a um sitio primeiro. Até porque foi por isso que eu sai de casa a estas horas da noite. – disse e tive coragem suficiente para olha-la nos olhos, mas surpreendi-me ao reparar que ela não estava assustada por eu ter dito "ir a um sitio". Suspirei antes de perguntar – Não te importas? – ela apenas negou com a cabeça e sorriu, e eu suspirei novamente, como se tivessem tirado-me um peso enorme das minhas costas.

Ela caminhou ao meu lado.

Desta vez deixei a música de lado, até porque seria mau estar a ouvir música num som alto com uma pessoa ao lado.

Mas, mesmo assim o som era demasiado alto

Vi um mercado a escassos metros, alguns minutos depois. Ela ainda estava a seguir-me, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

-. Um mercado? - ela disse, quando fiz questão de entrar nele - Eu sabia que não precisava de preocupar-me. - ela disse, sorrindo.

-. É um pouco estranho um rapaz como eu ir a um mercado a esta hora, né? - eu disse.

-. É? - ela perguntou, surpreendida.

Eu apenas ri com a sua pergunta. Parecia que a tensão tinha desaparecido, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Entrei e comecei a procurar pelo tal chocolate e o ketchup. Ela apenas seguia-me, sem saber o que fazer.

Depois de pagar o que tinha comprado saímos do pequeno mercado e reparei que ela olhava com curiosidade para o saco que eu levava nas minhas mãos.

-. É estranho, né? - perguntei-lhe e ela disse um "Hã?" surpreendida - O facto de comprar um chocolate e um ketchup a estas horas da noite, né? - perguntei-lhe e ela pareceu perceber do que eu estava a falar.

-. Acho que para um adolescente isso não é estranho. - ela disse e eu ri, novamente.

-. Por acaso isto não é para mim. - disse, enquanto lhe mostrava o saco.

-. Não? - ela perguntou.

-. Não. É que eu com a minha prima, que se casou à pouco tempo, e ela estava grávida e então fez-me sair de casa a estas horas da noite para comprar o que ela desejava. - disse, rabugento.

Ela riu pelo meu tom de voz, mas ficou séria a seguir - Talvez se não fosse por ela não me terias salvo, né? Acho que lhe devo a minha vida tanto quando te devo a ti. - sorri novamente.

-. Bem visto. - concordei. Não decidi comentar mais nada para não feri-la mais.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, apenas ouvindo o silencio da noite, quando ela disse.

-. Ela está com desejo? - ela perguntou.

-. Sim. - fiz uma careta - Chocolate com ketchup. Onde já se ouvi isto?

-. Os desejos das grávidas costumam ver bem estranhos. - ela comentou.

-. Já conheceste alguma? – perguntei por mera curiosidade.

-. Não. Vai ser a minha primeira vez. – ela disse com energia – Mas conheço pessoas que já estiveram com grávidas e posso compreender mais ou menos como é.

-. Chegamos. – disse algum tempo depois.

-. Será que não irão importar-se de dormir aqui durante uma noite? – ela perguntou.

-. Talvez não. – confessei. Nunca tinha levado ninguém a casa, então não sabia como a minha prima iria reagir, mas de certeza que não se importaria... acho eu...

-. Cheguei. – disse assim que entrei em casa, mas não tive que esperar muito para que a minha prima aparecesse e me abraçasse exageradamente.

-. Demoraste tanto tempo...! – ela disse de forma dramática. Logo depois senti um soco na minha cara. Essa coisa de num momento estar feliz e noutro triste das grávidas chegava a ser muito dramatizante – Quem é este garota? – ela perguntou assim que olhou por detrás das minhas costas, por causa do abraço.

-. Ela... – tentei explicar, mas a minha prima começou a gritar, interrompendo-me.

-. Isto não é nenhum bordel, Syaoran Li! – ela exclamou e eu quase desmaiei. Um bordel? Eu sabia que a casa da minha prima não era um bordel!

-. Desculpe. – ela disse – Ele salvou-me a vida. – parecia bastante séria naquele momento.

-. Salvou-te? – Mei Ling começou a chorar.

-. Sim. – ela continuou – E eu pedi-lhe que me deixasse passar a noite na sua casa.

Mei Ling deixou o meu pescoço, que era o que segurava no seu momento de raiva, e virou-se para ela. Talvez tenha visto que _essa pessoa_ não podia ser tão _má_ como ela pensava. _O que é que eu estou a disser?!_

-. Qual é do deu nome? – a minha prima perguntou. Antes tinha aproximado-se dela e olhando os seus olhos verdes, enquanto acariciava o seu rosto com uma mão. Essa coisa de _estar grávida_ também a deixava bastante maternal.

-. Sa-sakura Kinomoto. – ela gaguejou.

O seu nome era Sakura?

_Sakura..._

Bom nome...

-. Bem, Sakura-san. Posso chamar-te assim? – ela acenou – Se quiseres podes ficar na minha casa. – depois olhou para mim com um ar furioso – Mas em quartos diferentes!

-. Claro, claro! – disse – Achas mesmo que iríamos dormir no mesmo quarto?

-. Bem... – ela continuou a observar-me com aquele ar mortífero e a _Sakura_ riu.

-. Vou deixar o saco na cozinha. – disse, desaparecendo das suas vistas.

Coloquei o saco na cozinha, murmurando coisas sem sentido.

-. O que aconteceu? - Hin Lu apareceu na porta ca cozinha.

-. Acho que o namorado dela tentou... – fiz um gesto com a mão, perto do meu pescoço. Eu sabia do que ele estava a falar.

-. Compreendo. – ele murmurou – A Mei Ling vai ficar orgulhosa de ti, hein? – ele disse, deixando a tensão de lado.

-. Arrg! – sai da cozinha e subi as escadas, até ao meu quarto. Estava furioso!

Não tinha conseguido dormir nada nessa noite, mas ainda me lembrava da manhã seguinte, em que a minha prima disse que ela já tinha ido embora.

_E deste esse dia já passou uma semana..._

-. Li-san! – ouvi alguém chamar-me e virei-me. Era a delegada da turma.

-. Bom dia Kitayama. – disse enquanto ela aproximava-se.

Eu tinha sido transferido para esta escola à quase um mês e a Kitayama era quem iria me _guiar _nesta escola.

-. Kitayama-senpai! – ouvi alguém chama-la. Eu reconhecia aquela voz.

-. Ah! Kinomoto. – ela disse.

-. A Tomoyo disse para entregar-lhe estes papeis. Parece importante. – ela disse, sem sequer olhar para mim. Mas no momento em que virou os olhos parou.

Era coincidência de mais estarmos na mesma escola e só nos encontrarmos agora!

-. Não acredito...! – ela sussurrou.

-. Nem eu...! – disse.

-. Vocês conhecem-se? – Kitayama perguntou-me.

-. Sim... – disse.

-. Não fazia ideia que se conheciam! Este mundo está cheio de surpresa, não? – perguntou.

-. Oh se está... – disse.

-. Bem, vou entregar isto ao director. – ela disse, afastando-se de nós.

-. Como... estás? – comecei a perguntar.

-. Acho que... bem. – ela respondeu, insegura.

-. Qual é... a tua turma? – perguntei por curiosidade.

-. 2-3. – respondeu – E do deves ser do terceiro ano, né?

-. Sim. 3-1. – respondi.

-. Quer disser que és um ano mais velho, Li-senpai? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-. Bem... sou teu senpai, né? – ela riu-se.

Começamos a caminhar, um ao lado do outro, e acabamos por sair da escola, andando pelo terreno em volta.

-. Fiquei preocupado quando não te vi, no dia anterior. – comentei, indiferente.

-. Eu tinha avisado a Mei Ling-san. – ela disse.

-. Eu sei, mas fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu? – decidi perguntar.

-. Parecia que estavam todos preocupados comigo. – ela sorriu tristemente – A minha amiga, Tomoyo, sabia que eu estava... com _ele_, ficaram muito preocupados quando o encontraram a sangrar. Pensaram o pior.

-. Mas... contaste? – perguntei.

-. Sim. – suspirou – Por sorte o meu pai tem contactos e pode tratar disse rapidamente, mas como ele é menor não puderam fazer grande coisa.

-. Entendo. – disse – Mas ele não está nesta escola, não é?

-. Ele foi transferido de escola. – disse.

-. Mas mesmo assim ainda está em perigo, né? – perguntei e ela surpreendeu-se.

-. Acho que sim... – ela concordou – Mas acho que não se pode ter tudo, nã...? – eu peguei o seu queijo com a minha mão e ela parou de falar.

-. Então... eu irei proteger-te. – disse, fazendo com que ela arregala-se os olhos e que um tom vermelho aparecesse no seu rosto.

-. O-o-o quê? – ela gaguejou.

-. Eu irei proteger-te. – disse com confiança.

Partes daquela música retornaram à minha mente.

_dareka yuriokoshite warui yume kara samashite yo_

_(alguém poderia te acordar, por favor; acorda deste pesadelo agora)_

_kanau no nara My life I trade it for your pain_

_(se o meu desejo tornar-se real, eu troco a minha vida pela tua dor)_

_..._

_anata wo mamoritamae_

_(eu irei proteger-te)_

-. Ei irei proteger-te. – abracei-a.

-. O quê? – ela perguntou, novamente.

_E assim o Sino da Alvorada estaria prestes a tocar..._

_Novamente..._

* * *

**CONTINUA**

**(este também será um 'two-shorts', porque a história ficou muita maior do que esperava inicialmente. Por isso para a semana terão a última parte e a programação dos drabs tem que avançar um drab, pois este não era para ser dividido em dois.)**

* * *

_Terminado às 12:29:29 de 05 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Sobre o desejo da Mei Ling eu não retirei essa ideia de parte nenhuma e se não acharem isso muito esquecido desculpem, mas é que a ideia apareceu-me de repente e também nunca convivi com uma grávida, por isso não conheço muito dessas coisas! XD

**Notas Antigas** / A música **Ash Like Snow** é aquela que tanto tenho falado que também é a OP2 de **Gundam 00**! Eu achei que a música fosse a melhor, pelo menos preferi essa música do que as músicas dos **abingdon boys school**. E eu ainda não li a tradução da letra, por isso a minha escolha não foi pela letra da música, mas sim porque tinha a 'palavra chave' desta one-short e o ritmo da música era o certo. A palavra é **mamoru/mamoritai que significa proteger**. Ah! O grupo chama-se **the brilliant green**.

**Notas Actuais** / Houve uma alteração de música porque ao ler o tradução da letra da música **Ash Like Snow**, tratava-se de "destruir o que queria proteger" e não "proteger". Por outro caso, **Daybreak's Bell**, a OP1 de **Gundam 00**, tem a letra que parece ser prefeita para este drab, pois encaixa-se na perfeição. Por isso coloquei alguns enxertos da letra! n.n Ah! O grupo é o famoso **L'ArcenCiel**! n.n (Conseguiram ver os til? o.o?)

Não liguem ao som do mp3 estar muito alto. Também não quer disser que não faça mal! XD Ok, eu não preciso de disser isto. O que eu quero disser é que os rapazes – a minha amiga também tem essa mania por isso não deve ser só os rapazes – costumam ouvir música muito alta e algumas vezes até no volume máximo – não sei como ela aguenta aquilo tão alto nos ouvidos... . (zonza)

**Mais uma coisa importante! n.n **O titulo desta drab, **O Sino da Alvorada**, é igual ao titulo da música que em que é inspirado (não é bem inspirado, mas está bem! u.u).

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Ainda bem que gostaste! n.n

Foi uma história bem apressada, mas deu parar perceber que o Syaoran gosta dela.

Sim, isso foi mesmo mau! Ele adormecer num dua tão importante para a sua namorada.

O final foi bem "manga shoujo"! XD Beeem romantico...

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** O final foi do estilo "mangá shoujo". Apressado e com romance... u.u

Eu não disse o anime? o.o?

Essa foi má! u.u Utilizei o anime Prince of Tennis, que é tipo "Oliver Tsubasa" só que em vez de falar de futebol fala de ténis.

Beijos!!\o/

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Foi um final muito do estilo "manga shoujo", né? XD

Obrigado! :)

Assim deixas-te envergonhada...

Beijos também para ti!! ;)

* * *

**Mila Ledger':** Oi Mila-chan! :)

Para disser a verdade não gostei de como esta drab ficou. A primeira e a segunda parte. Talvez por achar muito "infantil" ou por não ser daquele tipo "maduro" como as outras drabs...

É verdade! u.u O Syaoran quase nem apareceu! u.u E depois pus aquelas caracterizações todas e nem utilizei os personagens todos... u.u

E acho bem que não mintas acerca disso! Porque quando eu peço opiniões, queri tanto boas como más!

Eu lembro-me bem dessa parte de MeruPuri! +.+ Achei tão fofo! E a garota que estava com esse rapaz queria conhecer o Aram e tudo! XD

Galism? Que tipo de mangá é Galism? o.o (curiosa)

A sério! u.u Por isso é que eu tenho que andar a pesquisar por aí a ver se encontro mangás, pois não posso comprar nenhum, pelo menos na minha lingua. Há uma loja onde eles podem mandar vir, mas só costumam vender em francês...

Nem faço ideia porque será que eles mudam os nomes dos personagens... o.o

Eu costumava utilizar do que eles chamam de "pulso elástico" para não doer, pois quando tive os primeiros sinais de o pulso começar a doer, o meu professor aconselhou-me comprar isso e nunca mais tive problemas desses. Mas eu compreendo essas dores... TT.TT

Eu ainda sou péssima do ténis, mas também tive que fazer uma paragem de alguns messes – deste abril que não jogo – por causa de um problema que eu tenho no pé – que tive por causa do ténis, também... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Foi por isso que escolhi um final aberto. E escrevia mais rápido. u.u

Sim! E o episódio 17...! TT.TT Não gostei nada do final! O Lelouch ficou a pensar que o Suzaku tinha traído-o novamente! Mas ele ficou tão arrependido! Até gritou "LELOUCH"! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi!

Não faz mal, eu percebo, até porque já começaram as tuas aulas, né?

Obrigado! XD

Embora eu ter achado um pouco pro "infantil"... Não era como os outros.

Não sei se já viste o episódio 17 de Code Geass, mas deixarei para falar noutro dia, tá?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Deste que eu ouvi "Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou" eu não soube o que que me "pegava" àquela música, pois ela parecia hipnotizante. A sua versão original como a versão capela. Eu estive a ouvi-la enquanto lia o livro "Eclipse" e por isso quando a ouvi ontem eu sabia que fazia-me lembrar alguma coisa – XD – que era a parte final, quando acontece aquelas coisas com o Jacob, o Edward e a Bella. Lembrei-me que no ele dizia – o cantor – 'doushite' e isso significava "porquê" em japonês e como a música era calma, pensei que a letra falasse de uma história de amor com um final infeliz. Só que no fim do dia, quando estava a ouvi-la no PC, reparei que tinha a tradução do que significava o título da música em inglês – o que costuma estar algumas vezes. Não fiquei muito admirada ao lê-lo, mas surpreendi-me pela música ter tanto a ver com Eclipse – que leu vai perceber. O seu título era "Porque me apaixonei por ti?" Totalmente a cara do Jacob – eu acho... u.u – e um pouco a cara do Edward – no final – e um pouco a cara da Bella. Mas não consigo – o contrário de hipnotizar – dessa música! u.u Recomendo a todos, nem que sirva para inspiração! O/ Ah! O grupo chama-se DBSK e, também, Tohoshinki – sim! Tem dois nomes. O primeiro deve ser como eles são conhecidos na Coreia e o segundo deve ser como eles são conhecidos no Japão; até porque há cantores Coreanos que cantam no Japão! u.u Sabiam? Por isso algumas vezes costumam utilizar o nome original mesmo nas músicas japonesas: os fãs.**

**どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？**

**Se só aparece quadrados, significa que não tem a língua japonesa instalada. E para os que estarão a ver os caracteres japoneses... querem saber o que significa? XD (Como se não fosse obvio... u.u Apenas pus por "diversão"! n.n)**

**PS.2. Leiam as notas finais para perceberem algumas coisas sobre este drab! n.n**


	25. Drab 25 O Sino da Alvorada Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna! XD No último drab esqueci de cumprimenta-los... n.nUU Gomen! /o\

Esta semana tenho estado "ocupada" - como sempre... u.uUU – a ler muitos mangás shoujo – é incrível como pode haver tantos! +.+ Mas eu agradeço por isso!

Eu acho que em vez de me deixar com mais inspiração – ao ler tantos shoujo mangás – eu acho que fiquei com menos inspiração, até porque algum tempo para cá não estou a gostar nada do meu trabalho... u.uUU (Claro que eu costumo não gostar e depois tenho uma surpresa ao ver que todos gostaram; mas neste já não tenho tanta a certeza que será assim... u.u E acho que aquela coisa de "a primeira parte fica sempre muito melhor do que a segunda" também é utilizada nesta two-short... u.u Gomen...)

Bem, hoje é segunda, um dia antes de ter que publicar isto, e ainda tenho os reviews para responder e, pelo menos, mais 3-5 páginas para escrever... u.u Não parece mau, né? Mas eu acho... TT-TT Quero ver se consigo terminar amanhã cedinho porque eu tenho dois mangás muito extensos para ler e eu quero muito saber o final das duas histórias... TT-TT (E vou ver se consigo ainda ler um terceiro manga da mesma autora que é ainda mais longo que os outros dois juntos... u.uUU)

Cheguei de um dia extremamente... ocupado? E estive a continuar a ler o resto do volume que me faltava ler de um desses mangás – que porque ainda não terminei de lê-los vou ter que esperar até amanhã; e também só comecei a ler o inicio de um deles, por isso ainda falta muito... Passei o dia fora, mas não foi propriamente na rua... u.uUU Também o tempo hoje não esteve muito bom, parecia que ia chover... o.O E chegou a chover numas partes do pais, enquanto que em outras fazia sol... u.uUU Mas como não estava em casa – estava em casa de uma amiga – não podia ter escrito isto mais cedo ou ter tempo para terminar de ler esse volume... u.u Mas afinal não fiz nada, passei o dia a ver televisão... o.O Lol, que dia! XD

Uma coisa rapidinha, antes de ir jantar – XD Eu vi Code Geass, hoje, mas em ram, sem legendas e vi a primeira e a última parte, também. Sem estar a falar nessa coisa recente do Lelouch-Suzaku ou Suzaku-Lelouch, eu tenho só uma pergunta... o.o A Nunally morreu? A sério, a sério? É que eu estou a tentar imaginar que não, mas tudo intica para que ela esteja morta... o.o Uma coisa que me surpreendeu e muito... e acho que o Suzaku irá sufrer muito por isso, né? Porque, afinal, foi ele quem a matou... u.u Mais essa para aumentar a sua culpa – suspiro cansado. E agora comecei a perguntar-me... será que esta será a última temporada de Code Geass? Não haverá uma terceira? Talvez... u.u Deste que não nos fação esperar mais um ano, como na temporada anterior... u.u

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 25 – O Sino da Alvorada – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 20:05:43 de 05 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

-. **B**om dia. – Tomoyo sorriu.

-. Bom dia. – disse antes de suspirar.

-. Porquê essa cara, Sakura? – ela perguntou-me.

-. Como se não soubesses. – comentei com um olhar nada simpático.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_Aí vinha a causa do meu mau humor._

-. Bom dia, Sakura-chan! – virei-me, olhando para a porta de entrada da minha sala de aula, onde o Li-senpai estava naquele momento.

-. Mau dia para ti também. – eu disse.

-. Mau humor? – ele perguntou à Tomoyo e ela acenou enquanto ria.

_Esta Tomoyo...!_

_Ela sabia o meu secreto..._

_O secreto que só eu devia saber..._

-. Eu não compreendo porque é que tens que ter comigo logo no começo das aulas! – exclamei – Antes só estavas comigo na hora de almoço, mas agora é **sempre**. – disse, furiosa.

-. Então, Sakura... Eu prometi-te que iria proteger-te, não foi? – ele disse enquanto sorria. Senti o meu coração bater mais forte e a minha face quente, quase a escaldar.

_Bem... o meu secreto é..._

_Que eu amo Syaoran Li!_

-. Bem... – virei a cara – Mas agora podes ir porque a minha aula já vai começar. – disse, ainda de mau humor.

-. O professor ainda não chegou, né? – ele perguntou enquanto sorria e eu tentei desviar o olhar.

-. Bem... – fui interrompida pelo barulha da porta ser aberta. O professor tinha chegado - ... o professor já chegou. – disse.

Suspirou – Claro, claro... – ele disse enquanto saia da sala – Vejo-te mais logo! – ele disse.

Os meus colegas começaram a sussurrar entre si e eu sabia o porquê disso...

Deste o dia em que ele me disse que iria me proteger, não me deixou nem um segundo sozinha e, claro, que começaram a criar rumores sobre nós sermos...

_... um casal..._

Até custava-me pensar nessa palavras!

Bem... mas isso piorou quando ele disse, sem querer, acho eu, que ele era o meu protector quando um rapaz da minha turma veio ter comigo, a sós.

Claro que, também deste esse dia ele tem vindo a piorar com essa coisa da "protecção". Eu sei que ainda estava em _perigo_ porque o meu antigo namorado ainda podia aproximar-se a mim, mas algumas vezes acho que o Li-senpai exagera _e muito!_

-. Sakura-chan! – ele sorriu, enquanto exclamava o meu nome com tanta alegria.

-. O que foi Li-senpai? – perguntei sem olhar para ele, continuando a comer o meu almoço.

-. Eu já te disse para me chamares "Syaoran", não foi? – ele reclamou, mau humorado.

-. O que foi Syaoran-senpai? – eu perguntei sem olhar para ele, continuando a comer o meu almoço.

-. Ah, ah! – ele disse – Disseste o meu nome! – ele disse, como se fosse algo realmente importante.

-. O que foi Syaoran-senpai? – eu perguntei, novamente, sem olhar para ele, continuando a comer o meu almoço. Á terceira é de vez.

-. Bem... – ele começou a disser. Eu tinha razão: à terceira é de vez! – Estava a pensar se querias passar pela minha casa hoje. – ele sorriu – A minha prima queria ver-te outra vez e de certeza que tu quererás vê-la novamente, né? A ela e ao bebé. – ele disse.

Ao ver o seu sorriso enquanto me pedia aquilo era claro que eu não iria conseguir disser um "não" como resposta, e por isso eu disse o tão esperado sim.

* * *

-. **C**heguei. – o Syaoran-senpai disse ao chegar à casa da sua prima – Entra. – ele disse ao ver que eu continuava à porta de casa e que não tinha entrado.

-. Com licença. – disse enquanto entrava.

-. Sabes que podes estar como se estivesses na tua casa, por isso... – ele disse e eu sorri.

-. Claro. – respondi.

-. Ora? – ouvi a voz da Mei Ling-san – Duas vozes? – ela apareceu, vestindo um avental – Sakura-chan? – ela perguntou e eu nem consegui responder, pois ela já me abraçava.

-. Olá, Mei Ling-san. – cumprimentei-a logo a seguir.

-. Prima, deixa a Sakura em paz. Já reparas-te que estás a aperta-la muito? – Syaoran-senpai comentou enquanto fingia um suspiro.

-. Para ti é "Mei Ling-sama", compreendeste? – ela gritou, furiosa, enquanto deixava de abraçar-me. Deu um cascudo, o qual fez com que ele gritasse "Ittai" e que eu risse.

Quem olhasse para eles a brigarem assim até poderia imaginar que eles eram irmãos de sangue. Nem sequer imaginariam que eram apenas primos.

_Irmão...?_

O meu sorriso desapareceu e eles pareceram notar isso.

-. O que foi Sakura-chan? – a Mei Ling-san aproximou-se e perguntou-me carinhosamente – Se for por este aqui – referindo-se ao Syaoran-senpai – eu posso mandá-lo para fora de casa. – ela disse.

-. Ei! O que estás...! – ele começou, furioso, mas parou ao ver que não estava nada bem, mas de repente comecei a rir enquanto lagrimas caiam pelos meus olhos.

-. É que eu pensei que vocês poderiam ser irmãos, ao agirem dessa forma, e lembrei-me do irmão mais velho que era para ter. – comecei a contar.

-. O quê? – Syaoran-senpai perguntou, mais calmo.

-. Era para ser um menino, só que terminou por morrer durante o parto. – as lágrimas continuavam a cair – A dor foi muita, pelo que os meus pais me explicaram, mas sete anos depois conseguiram ter-me a mim. Acho que fui a salvação deles, mas algumas vezes costumo pensar como seria se eu tivesse tido aquele irmão...

-. Sakura... – Syaoran-senpai disse enquanto me abraçava.

-. Não consigo compreender essa dor, mas tens que pensar que mesmo que ele não esteja _aqui_, ele estará lá em cima a cuidar de ti, não é? – Mei Ling-san sorriu, tentando animar-me um pouco.

-. Acho que sim. – tentei sorrir.

-. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse-me.

Eu não respondi, apenas abracei-o com mais força.

Depois de me recompor, perguntei pelo bebé, acariciando levemente a barriga da mãe.

-. Ele está muito bem, embora dê bastantes pontapés. – ela reclamou o último – Acho que está a começar a ser mais rabugento que o próprio Syaoran. – ela comentou, mas percebi-se que era uma brincadeira, mas Syaoran-senpai parecia ser daquele que levava as brincadeiras bastante a sério, pois já voltava a reclamar com a sua prima novamente, claro que sem a magoar pois ele era incapaz de o fazer.

Acho que foi um dia com muito significado para mim. Depois disse ele pareceu ser ainda mais protector comigo e até, mais carinhoso. E eu apenas podia agradecer por isso...

* * *

**E**stava a andar pelos corredores da escola de Tomoeda, com o Syaoran-senpai ao lado, claro!

Estávamos ao juntos um do outro que parecíamos estar de mãos dadas. E se calhar era por isso que as pessoas que nos viam juntos naquele momento começavam a murmurar entre si.

_Eu sabia que isto ia terminar assim!_

Eu sabia que o Syaoran-senpai sabia desses rumores, mas ele parecia não importar-se com eles, continuando a andar comigo como se nenhum deles tivesse realmente existido.

_Talvez porque ele sabia que nós não éramos realmente um casal..._

E isso magoava-me profundamente.

Se ele quisesse proteger-me, não precisaria de ser _tanto_ assim, até porque eu sempre achei que ele me quisesse proteger pelo que tinha ocorrido naquela primeira vez em que nos vimos, e eu podia entende-lo nessa parte, mas havia outra que eu não conseguia compreender.

_Ele amava-me?_

Era claro que não!

Não sejas idiota, Sakura! É claro que ele não te ama. Ele só te vê como uma irmã...

_Uma irmã..._

Sim... Na realidade ele só me via como uma irmã. Tentando proteger-me com todas as suas forças, pois eu era a sua _queria irmã_. E ao pensar nisso sinto uma dor no peito e tento pensar que não é assim, mas a verdade está diante dos meus olhos.

-. Sakura-chan! – _ele_ sorrio – Esperas-me na saida da escola, está bem? – ele perguntou, ao estarmos na porta da minha sala de aula. A hora de almoço já tinha terminado.

-. Claro. – disse, tentando sorrir.

Entrei na sala e tentei deixar de pensar nisso e prestar atenção na aula. Mas por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso.

_O que vou fazer?_

Eu amava o Syaoran – tinha descoberto isso à pouco tempo, num dia em que estava com ele e via como as sua colegas estavam ao seu redor; mas ele, como sempre, era imune a elas.

Cada gesto, cada palavra... Eu queria guardar tudo no meu interior.

O seu rosto, os seus olhos... Tudo...

Talvez... fosse melhor disser o que sinto... _talvez_...

Não! Não podia dizer-lhe simplesmente que o amava. Devia ser muito repentino para ele...

Não... não podia... Só se eu... lhe pedisse para deixar de estar ao meu redor, então assim eu conseguiria esquece-lo mais rapidamente...

Sim... era isso que eu iria fazer...

Olhei para a janela, vendo como os pássaros voavam por perto. Talvez por terem um ninho alí perto...

Queria que a aula terminasse já, para que eu dissesse-lhe logo o que eu ia disser-lhe. Até porque a cada segundo que passada começava a sentir-me mal no estômago. Não compreendia o porquê desta dor que sentia...

_Não compreendia..._

* * *

**A**s aulas tinha terminado. Como sempre o Syaoran esperava por mim à porta da minha sala, sem atrasos.

Ao vê-lo a dor no meu estômago pareceu aumentar... Era uma completamente diferente àquela que diziam parecer borboletas.

-. Syaoran. – comecei. Tinha decidido chama-lo só de Syaoran durante aquela conversa e ele pareceu ficar admirado por eu ter-lhe chamado sem o "senpai" atrás – Eu acho... – ao observar o seu olhar tão profundo eu não conseguia continuar a falar, calando-me. Ele continuava a observar-me, esperando pelo resto da conversa. Tomei coragem quando me apercebi disso – Eu acho... que tu não precisas de ser tão protector comigo, Syaoran. – eu disse tudo de uma só vez, inspirando profundamente antes de falar tudo aquilo.

Ele ficou em silencio. Parecia até que nem tinha dito nada.

-. Ahh... – ele começou a disser, como es tivesse acabado de perceber o que eu tinha dito – Está bem... – ele disse, indiferente.

-. Estás tudo bem? – eu perguntei, surpreendida. Talvez por imaginar que ele ficaria magoado e que se importasse bastante, mas afinal isso parecia ser-lhe indiferente, como se lhe tivesse tirado um enorme peso de cima.

-. Claro. – ele disse, novamente – Eu compreendo. – nesse momento não escudei mais nada, pois saí a correr. Não intendia o porquê disso, mas sabia que por alguma razão a reacção dele tinha-me ferido interiormente.

Continuei a correr, mas algo parou-me e ao abrir os meus olhos reparei quem era.

_Ele...?_

_Novamente...?_

-. Olá, Sakura... – ele cumprimentou-me.

-. O que...? – não tive tempo para terminar, pois ele já me pegava pelo pescoço, como na vez anterior.

-. Vim terminar com o que tinha começado. – ele falou – E ao pensar que as minhas suspeitas estavam correctas fez com que a minha vontade de terminar com o que tinha começado seja muito, mas muito maior do que antes. – apertou-me com mais força e eu comecei a sentir a falta de ar.

-. Nã... nã... – tentei gritar, mas o ar era cada vez mais escasso...

Até que eu deixei de sentir os meus dedos ao redor do meu pescoço e por um segundo pensei que o Syaoran tivesse vindo resgatar-me, mas não...

Quando abri os olhos reparei que ele tinha uma faca encostada ao meu pescoço, fazendo um pequeno corte, onde sangue começou a cair, que ele limpou com a sua língua.

-. Não!! – gritei, quando consegui arranjar força suficiente para o fazer.

-. Shiu... – ele tapou a minha boca com a mão que tinha livre – Não penses que vais gritar...

De repente senti que o seu corpo caia para o lado e comecei a ouvir sirenes.

_O quê...?_

O Syaoran apareceu e eu não pude fazer mais nada do que abraça-lo.

-. Calma, Sakura... – ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos – Já terminou... – eu abracei-o com mais força.

Fui separando-me lentamente dele.

Ele estava comigo, por isso sabia que tudo estaria bem...

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

**F**iquei furioso quando ela me disse que já não queria a minha proteger.

_Sakura idiota!_

_Porque é que ela tem que fazer tudo como ela quer?_

Por sorte tinha chegado a tempo, mas se eu não chegasse...!

A Sakura tirou-me dos meus pensamentos ao chamar-me.

Olhei para ela e vi um brilho enorme nos seus olhos verdes.

Fiquei nervoso enquanto esperava que ela começasse a falar...

-. Eu amo-te, Syaoran! – ela abraçou-me, enquanto repetia aquela palavras sem parar – Eu amo-te, amo-te, amo-te!

Desta vez fui eu quem a abracei, com mais força, eram tão bom saber que ela estava a salvo, comigo.

-. Eu também, Sakura. Eu também. – eu disse, quase sem pensar, e ela separou-se enquanto eu resmungava por ela ter deixado de abraçar-me.

-. Estás...? – ela não conseguiu terminar, pois começou a sentir os meus lábios nos meus. Sabia que eu não tinha direito ao seu primeira beijo, mas faria ela esquecer-se de todos os seus beijos até àquele momento. Ela só seria capaz de se lembrar dos meus.

Hei! Não me culpem se sou possessivo, até porque temos que guardar o que é nosso.

_Protegendo-o..._

E era isso que queria fazer para o resto da minha vida...

_Proteger o meu ser amado com toa a força que possuía..._

Fomos para a colina que havia perto da escola, que mostrava uma lindíssima paisagem entre as árvores que havia, e passamos lá toda a noite, observando a lua e as estrelas no céu.

Algumas horas depois ouvi um sino e observei o céu que começava a iluminar-se pela luz do Sol.

A Sakura olhou para mim e sorriu. Aproximou-se, pois ela estava um pouco mais à frente, em pé, a ver o céu com as mãos atrás das costas, sentando-se à minha frente e dando-me um beijo na boca.

Ao afastar-se ela continuou a sorrir e apenas disse:

_«Este é o Sino da Alvorada»_

_«E com ele o começo... o começo das nossas vidas»_

_«Como cada dia é um novo dia, a nossa vida também pode ser uma nova vida»_

_«Sem precisarmos de recordar o nosso passado»_

_«Apenas o Futuro»_

_«Sempre»_

**«Zutto»**

E aí eu beijei-a, transmitindo-lhe os mesmos sentimentos que ela sentia...

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 10:36:10 de 12 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Acabei, finalmente! /o\

Agora vou só terminar de escrever os reviews que faltam e publicar isto! XD

Eu já tinha o final feito, por isso só faltou chegar ao final, por isso nem se viu policias nem nada! u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vivx:** Obrigado! XD

Claro! Até porque ele não podia fazer o mau da fita e neste tipo de história ele tem que ser o "super herói"! ò.ó7

Sim, eu lembro-me de ter falado dele em muitos reviews para outra leitora, só que ao falar com ela sobre esse anime, podia estar a esquecer-me de avisar aqui; e nem pus um aviso nem nada! XD – u.u

Este capitulo decepciono-me totalmente... mas espero que gostes dele à mesma! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Oi! n.n

O final do drab 23 foi outro final em aberto! XD

Bem, esta história foi inspirada numas que ocorrem na vida real e que costuma aparecer bastante dos telejornais – pelo menos em Portugal – em que o namorado mata a namorada à facada ou com uma pistola, etc... A maioria das vezes parece ser por causa do ciume, a mesma razão que dei ao antigo da namorado da Sakura para a matar.

O Syaoran tem que estar sempre lá, e agora até a quer proteger...! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Mila Ledger':** Yo Mila-chan! n.n

"Dá cá mais 5". Acho que os "maduros" saem sempre melhor – acho que este drab não foi o caso disso.

Também tens razão, eles quase não apareceram, mas eu tentei fazer a Sakura o centro das atenções, embora o Syaoran não aparecesse muito... u.u

Como sempre eu sou um 'zero à esquerda' ao escrever as segundas partes... u.u

Isso mesmo! :)

Né? Quando li o teu review pela primeira vez comecei a voltar a ver MeruPuri...! É tão fofo! +.+

Parece uma história bem... humm... não sei se é a palavra certa: infantil, por causa das coisas que o Aram faz! XD Que são mesmo coisas de crianças; como quando ele está com ciumes e esse tipo de coisas! XD

Estou a procurar Galism, mas pelo sumario parece bastante bom! +.+ Já que eu estou a ficar viciada em shoujo! XD

Ainda bem que existe a internet e as pessoas que trabalham para as Scans de manga! ò.ó7 Porque sem eles não havia manga na net que nem sequer achamos que existe lá no Japão.

Isso também chegou a acontecer com o Syaoran, né? Em que nuns países falam "Shaoran" e noutros falam "Shoran". Podia ter acontecido o mesmo com os personagens de MeruPuri.

Eu nunca cheguei a ter um caso assim tão sério – e agradeço por isso – mas não deixei de fazer ténis, agora é que estou a fazer uma especie de "pausa" por causa do meu pé... TT-TT

Waaa... Eu não vou muito boa no volei, para disser a verdade... u.u Porque doí imenso sempre que eu faço um passe com a bola. Nem tenho força para fazer um serviço... u.u A bola não passa da rede... u.u Mas vamos falar de outras coisas! XD

Também eu, também eu. É que já é da terceira com continuação e eu acho que estou a exagerar, porque no inicio eram para ficar pequenas – e a do tenis era para ficar muito grande! u.u

Para mim as semanas estão a passar muito rápido... u.u Mais rápido do que eu queria, pois a minha escola começa em setembro! TT-TT Segunda e Terça é sempre para tentar acabar, ou começar a escrever o drab da semana. Quarta, quinta e sexta tento fazer coisas variadas, mas passam muito depressa. E sábado e domingo tento começar a drab. u.u À semana em que eu estou a publicar um drab, e noutro momento já estou a tentar terminar a sua continuação para publicar o mais rápido possível! XD

Sim, não sei é se esta segunda parte vai agradar-te... Eu não gostei muito como ela ficou... u.u

Sim, a Mei Ling ficou d+ grávida! XD

A tanto tempo que já não fazia um Syaoran envergonhado... u.u

Olha... isso é verdade! Lembro-me que um dos fics que em que eu imaginei tudo com muita descrição foi no do que a Sakura passava a noite na casa do Syaoran, lembras? Era incrível, mas cheguei a imaginar tudo e mais alguma coisa no interior da sua casa, e eu bem tentava descrever tudo, mas havia sempre algo de faltava e pergunto-me se vocês conseguiam imaginar da mesma maneira que eu. Mas isso era quase impossível... u.u Por exemplo, o caso da drab do ténis. Eu sabia como era aquele sitio onde depois do troneio a Sakura e o Syaoran se encontravam, mas como não descrevi sei que vocês devem ter imaginado uma coisa completamente diferente – talvez seja por isso que antes eu descrevia muito. Agora os personagens... se reparares eu utilizo quase sempre quando eles têm 17 anos, pois eu adoro essa idade, onde se está a terminar o liceu – a secundaria – e começa-se a faculdade. Eu tendo imagina-los um pouco mais altos, mas parecidos com os de TRC. Algumas vezes tenho é problemas para imaginar a Sakura, por causa do seu corte de cabelo, se é curto ou longo...

Ok, entendi. Eu já vi muitos trailers passarem na televisão desse fic, mas não o vi. Eu costumo mais ver os filmes do homem aranha! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! n.n

O Syaoran tinha que ser o herói da nossa Sakurita, né? XD

Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação! XD

É mesmo verdade que a Nunally morreu no episódio 18? o.o Eu só vi em ram, por isso vou ver se termino logo a drab para ler em sub português! \o/

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Eu escolhi essa música por causa que a letra tinha muito a ver com o drab, porque senão nem colocava a letra, mas atenção, este não é um sognfic, até porque eu não pus a música completa ou em ordem, apenas pus as partes da letra que me interesava! XD

Eu não gosto muito de songfics porque costumam por uma letra enorme e depois o fic é muito pequeno. Eu pripria só fiz uma e foi porque a letra era bem parecida com o fic! XD

Obrigado! XD

Eu, como disse, não gosto muito de fazer songfics, por isso... u.u  
B

eijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Não faz mal, novamente! XD

Ainda bem que ainda falta um mês para a escola começar, mas as férias já estão a terminar... u.u

Essa é mesmo engraçada! XD Eu nunca convivi com uma grávida por isso não faço a minima ideia! XD Só à pouco tempo é que revi uma amiga da minha mão, onde tinha sido a menina das alianças do seu casamento, com uma barriga enorme. Senti-me como um pai com medo de tocar na barriga da mulher porque poderia fazer mal ao filho... u.u''

Muito nervosa! XD

Não, ainda não vi... u.u Como tenho andado nisso dos mangas shoujo já ne ligo para mais nada! XD

Eu ainda só vi o epi. 18 de Code Geass em RAm... mas é mesmo verdade que a Nunnally morreu? o.o Pensa só como o Suzaku vai sentir-se por ter tido a culpa nisso?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Sempre que o Syaoran, neste drab, chamava "Sakura-chan" eu, inconscientemente, imaginava o tom de voz e a forma com que o Naruto chamava a Sakura! XD Só uma informação que lhes pode ser útil.**

**PS.2. Para quem não sabe, Zutto significa "para sempre" e eu achei que ficaria muito bem no final! n.n Assim como eu adoro esta palavra! +.+**


	26. Drab 26 O Único Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! n.n

Aqui estou eu, seis horas depois de ter publicado o drab 25! XD Fiz uma pausa no mangá em que tinha começado a ler ontem - reparei que à cinco horas estou a ler esse mangá e ainda não terminou! XD - e comecei a pensar que este manga parece uma autentica novela, pois acabei de ler um capitulo onde os personagens principais traem um ao outro! XD No mesmo dia e tudo... u.u Eu não compreendo estes mangás-novelas! u.u Vou ver como isso vai terminar e depois vou ver se ainda consigo escrever mais um pouco aqui! XD

Falta mais 3 volumes para acabar de ler! Estou nervosa! XD

_Uns minutos depois..._

Ainda estou no meio do capitulo, mas não pude deixar de comentar! Aquilo parece mesmo uma telenovela! OoO Agora a outra vai ter com ela e vai disser que esteve com o outro, mas na realidade não esteve! OoO Não linguem... u.u Eu disse que os mangás shoujo viciam, principalmente os deste tipo que parecem telenovelas... u.u

Agora vou continuar a ler! non

_Uns segundos depois..._

Novamente... u.u

E ainda não terminei de ler o capitulo! u.u

É só para disser que os maus agora se juntaram! OoO Eu não digo que esse mangá parece uma novela!

Espero terminar os comentários por enquanto! XD

_Algumas horas depois..._

Faltam apenas vinte minutos para a meia noite e já terminei de ler o 2 mangá... Estou cheia de sono... u.u E com os olhos cansados, etc... Sobre o último mangá eu pensei que ele parecia uma especie de "filme de acção", mas o último volume deixou-me completamente... chocada! OoO E como sempre, uma lágrima caiu quando me dei conta do que realmente aconteceu... que ele tinha morrido... O rapaz da história! XD Até porque podia parecer um filme de acção, mas aquilo continuava a ser shoujo! XD

Como estou com muito sono, vou dormir tenhos mais dois mangás para ler - da mesma autora; mas estes já são muito mais pequenos que os outros dois! XD

_1 dia depois..._

Hoje fiz o mesmo que ontem, só que já são meia noite e meia! XD Como soube à algumas horas que iria ficar amanhã o dia todo fora eu fiz questão de terminar o mangá que estive a ler toda a tarde! n.n Os dois que faltavam - no quais tinha falado ontem - terminei de ler de manhã e à tarde continuei com a minha lista de mangás para ler! o/ Só que este é de uma autora diferente e recomento a todos! Chama-se "Kare First Love" e conta a história de uma garota que utiliza oculos que namora pela primeira vez. Achei a história muito boa, só não gostei do final, não por ter terminado com um beijo ou assim, pois terminou com o casamento deles, mas acho que a história dos pais dele ficou muito "aberta"... u.u Quando comecei a ler e reparei que eles tinham logo começado a namorar, eu preocupei-me pois eram 10 volumes e isso significaria que iria ser como uma novela, em que tentavam separa-los, mas na realidade isso só aconteceu no inicio. Acho que a história baseia-se mais pelas familias deles e não por aquele ou aquela que os quer separar.

_1 dia depois..._

Hoje passei o dia fora, como tinha sido avisada à última hora na noite anterior! u.u Fui fazer uma visita à "vovó-chan" e como o que eu iria fazer o dia inteiro era mesmo ver televisão, trouxe o mp3 comigo em busca de inspiração - mesmo se eu não estivesse em busca de inspiração levava-o comigo! XD Acabei por uma história e quiz troca-la, sendo ela a história deste drab, mas ainda não imaginei as "dimensões" que a história terá, mas se esta também se converter em uma "two-short" eu não sei o que fazer! (Puxa os cabelos! XD) Até porque já é de mais ter tantos "two-shorts" seguidos! ù.ú Mas realmente não sei o que irei fazer até ao dia da publicação, mas prefiro mil vezes cortar em duas partes do que não publicar nesta semana e só o fazer na outra semana seguinte! u.u Isso podem ter a certeza! ò.ó7

_3 dias depois..._

A história começou a sair muito bem na sexta, mas mesmo assim terminei apenas por escrever 5 páginas... pouco... estou a prever que irei partir esta história em duas partes, mas se não tiver mais nenhuma opção terei mesmo que o fazer... u.u

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 26 – O Único – Parte I**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 10:41:06 de 15 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

Peguei no meu copo, que tinha uma fatia de limão no seu interior, assim como três cubos de gelo e o liquido da minha bebida.

A Tomoyo estava um pouco mais à frente, já com o seu copo na mão, a acompanhar a música que estávamos a ouvir nesse mesmo momento. Como também havia bastantes adolescentes a dançar, tive dificuldade de chegar até à Tomoyo.

-. Sakura, tens a certeza que ele não ficará zangado? – ela perguntou, Tomoyo, a minha melhor amiga deste... sempre!

-. Bem... – comecei a disser, enquanto rodava os olhos – Ele não vai ficar contente, isso tenho eu a certeza, mas, também, prometeste que não irias disser a ninguém que nós vamos ficar neste bar a noite inteira.

-. Ahh... – ela suspirou – Claro, né? – disse – Mas sabes como ele é, se te descobri-se aqui não sei o que poderia acontecer...

-. Não te preocupes. Ele disse que hoje iria ficar em casa, por isso não há chances de ele aparecer. – disse, como se a minha informação fosse cem porcento correcta.

-. Mas mesmo assim sabes que não podes exagerar, já que estamos as duas sozinhas. – ela disse antes de olhar para o meu copo – O que estás a beber? – perguntou, desconfiada.

-. Bem... – ri – Estou a experimentar a vida adulta. – ri novamente.

-. A beber bebidas alcoólicas? – perguntou-me.

-. Tomoyo...! – comecei – Devias de experimentar também! – disse.

-. Nem penses, Sakura! Sabes que eu não gosto do sabor dessas bebidas. – ela negou com um gesto com a mão.

-. Desmancha prazeres...! – murmurei, olhando de lado, antes de beber um pouco da minha bebida.

Voltamos para o balcão, que era comprido, talvez com sete metros, e eu pedi outra bebida alcoólica. Sabia que estava a exagerar, mas queria divertir-me, pelo menos hoje.

Com quase 17 anos, tinha que começar a viver a vida. O meu namorado era bastante severo em termos de bebidas. Sempre que estava com ele eu só podia beber bebidas não alcoólicas. Talvez fosse por isso que os meus pais confiavam tanto nele... Mas eu chegava a estar enjoada da sua _protecção_.

Hoje queria exagerar e exagerar! Sabia que a Tomoyo poderia avisar-me para não beber, mas também não iria impedir-me de o fazer.

Acabei por experimentar quatro bebidas diferentes, isso é a única coisa que me lembro, pois houve uma altura em que eu não fazia ideia de quem era ou do que fazia...

* * *

Doía-me a cabeça. E quando dizia que doía era porque doía muito!

Abri os olhos enquanto tentava pensar, em vão, no porquê de me dor a cabeça. A primeira coisa que percebi quando abri completamente os olhos e olhei à minha volta era que não estava na minha casa, o que me preocupou.

_O que tinha acontecido na noite anterior?_

Olhei ao meu redor. Paredes brancas, uma porta, também branca, mesmo à frente da cama onde estava deitada, que era de uma madeira clara e os lençóis também era brancos, que estavam todos amaçados e não direitos como costumam estar quando a cama está feita. Reparei que a cama era grande, de casal, e que não tinha uma almofada (travesseiro) por baixo da minha cabeça, mas sim, ao meu lado, quase a cair da cama. Reparei noutra que estava na ponta da cama, ao lado dos meus pés, em volta de um dos lençóis amaçados.

Talvez doía-me a cabeça por não ter dormido com a almofada (travesseiro), até porque já tinha acontecido isso uma vez também.

Dentei sentar-me na cama, mesmo com a dor de cabeça, mas novamente senti uma dor ao tentar, só que desta vez doía-me na zona do ventre. Talvez por estar tão preocupada com estas dores que sentia agora só depois de alguns segundos, ainda a pensar no porquê de me doer tanto o ventre, é que reparei que estava completamente nua. Como costumam disser: estou como deus trouxe-me ao mundo, o que me alertou de que algo estava mal, muito mal, até porque eu não era daquelas pessoas que dormiam sem roupa por causa do calor. Eu até costumava vestir-me demais, mesmo no verão.

Afastei os lençóis, mas o meu medo era tanto que enrolei um deles ao meu redor, tapando-me assim. O que me deu a oportunidade para ver outra coisa interessante.

_Bastante interessante..._

Quase gritei ao ver uma mancha vermelha no lençol branco que de certeza que não faria parte do lençol. Tapei com ambas mãos a minha boca para que não pudesse gritar, até porque eu não sabia o que estava a acontecer.

Por um momento pensei que estivesse a sonhar e, lembrando-me de situações parecidas das quais já tinha lido, tive o prazer de experimentar pela primeira vez beliscar um dos meus braços para ver se estava a sonhar, mas talvez fiz isso com força demais, pois eu nem consegui conter o "ai" que saiu dos meus lábios, mas por sorte este foi abafado por uma das minhas mãos que continuava a tapar a minha boca.

_Não era um sonho!_

Agora tinha a certeza disso. Só se eu tivesse feito mal, ou talvez na realidade nem resultava, mas parecia ter resultado pois tudo parecia _demasiado_ real.

Só pude ficar sentada na cama, pois mexer-me causava uma dor enorme, tanto na cabeça como no ventre. E isso estava a começar a assustar-me. _Completamente_.

Olhei ao meu redor tentando ver algo diferente, alguma pista, ou algo que me pertencesse. Alegrei-me por um momento ao ver a minha roupa sobre o chão de madeira daquele quarto, no lado direito do quarto. Como eu estava no canto esquerdo da cama comecei a arrastar-me até à parte direita da cama, esticando os braços e puxando pela ponta do colchão, já que eu não conseguia mexer as pernas.

Consegui, com algum esforço, chegar até ao outro lado cama, mas no momento em que ainda estava inclinava, a postos para voltar a sentar-me na cama, a porta que estava à frente da cama começou a abri-se e por ela apareceu um rapaz que secava o seu cabelo molhado, com uma toalha branca no topo da cabeça, com a sua mão esquerda.

Os seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto a sua mão parecia massajar o seu cabelo com a toalha, mas abri-os de repente, de forma tão calma que só depois de os abrir e ver – talvez – a _figura_ que estava a fazer é que pareceu ficar menos calmo. Talvez até ao ponto de parecer desesperado.

-. Pen-pensei que ainda estarias... a dormir. – ele disse. A expressão calma que eu tinha visto no seu rosto à segundos atrás tinha desaparecido para dar lugar a uma completamente diferente.

-. Quem... quem és tu? – perguntei, enquanto me sentava na cama e observava-o com receio. Mas mantinha sempre o lençol enrolado ao meu corpo.

-. Não te lembras? – ele disse, arregalando os olhos. Talvez tivesse ficado surpreso pela minha pergunta. Por acaso... eu já o conhecia? – Na noite anterior pareceste saber bem o que querias... – ele comentou, olhando para a minha esquerda, onde estava a janela, que tinha o vidro aberto, e que mostrava uma paisagem calma, o céu azul num tom muito claro.

-. O que é que me fizeste? – perguntei, tentando a acalmar-me – E quem és tu?

-. He? – ele virou a cara, observando-me novamente, mas agora a sua expressão era curiosa – Esqueceste de perguntar no plural: o que nós fizemos?

-. O que nós fizemos? – perguntei, quase gritado, por causa da raiva que começava a crescer por ele não responder às minhas perguntas.

-. Não sabes mesmo? – ele perguntou, ainda com a curiosidade no olhar. E ele continuava a não responder às minhas perguntas! – Dormimos juntos.

-. Dormimos... juntos? – disse lentamente, tentando lembrar-me do significado dessas palavras. A minha mente dava voltas e mais voltas em vão – Estás a querer disser que **só** dormimos juntos ou que fizemos qualquer coisa...? – não consegui terminar. Aquilo era vergonhoso de mais! Eu não podia ter simplesmente dormido com um desconhecido! Isso era impossível! Eu não era assim!

-. A segunda. – ele pareceu ficar envergonhado ao disser isso – Foi uma surpresa quando vi-te a _namoriscares_ pelo bar e ainda por cima vieste bater à minha porta... – ele disse, sentando-se na ponta da cama e observando os lençóis, com o olhar baixo.

-. Eu... eu... não sou assim! – disse enquanto me levantava, apoiando-me nos os joelhos, esquecendo tanto da minha dor na cabeça como da minha dor no ventre – Ai! – gritei. Desta vez o som não foi abafado pela minha mão e pudesse ouvir por todo o quarto. Cai, sentada, na cama logo após gritar.

-. O que foi? O que aconteceu? – ele pareceu ficar assustado de repente.

-. Dói-me o ventre. – sussurrei, pousando as minhas mãos nele, como se isso fizesse com que a dor desaparecesse por completo. Mas claro que isso não iria acontecer, como previa.

-. Desculpa. – ele sussurrou, tapando a sua cara com uma das suas mãos, antes de suspirar – Eu tive a culpa.

-. Hã? – perguntei, mas de repente lembrei-me de algo e olhei para a minha esquerda. A marca de sangue estava tapada por outro lençol, mas mesmo assim conseguia ver um pouco dela. Ele acompanhou o meu olhar e começou a ficar nervoso.

-. Assustei-me imenso quando reparei que começaste a sangrar e a tua expressão na altura não parecia muito melhor, mas mesmo assim disseste-me para continuar, por isso continuei, mesmo preocupado. – ele comentou, envergonhado – Não te lembras disso também? – corei quando ele disse isso.

_Eu não era assim!_

Tentei acalmar-me por um momento. Haviam coisas mais importantes agora que eu queria saber.

-. Onde... – fiquei insegura de perguntar, pois tinha receio da sua resposta – Onde... _eu_ estou...? – perguntei, ainda com a insegurança bem presente.

-. Bem... – ele começou, envergonhado – Eu não queria fazer _aquilo_ num bar, compreendes? – eu arregalei os olhos. _O quê?!_ A sério, a sério! Eu não sou assim! – Então eu achei melhor irmos para um _Love Hotel_.

-. Num _Love Hotel_?! – agarrei a almoçada que estava ao meu lado, sem me importar das dores que sentia, e esta caiu mesmo em cima da cabeça daquele rapaz. Eu estava... num _Love Hotel_?!

Olhei para ele, com os olhos arregalados e depois olhei para a mancha de sangue. Olhei mais uma vez para ele. Os meus olhos deveriam estar tão arregalados que até o fez preocupar. Mas para mim o importante não era o que ele provavelmente estaria a pensar, mas sim outra coisa!

-. Quero a minha virgindade de volta! – gritei, fechando os olhos e fechando as minhas mãos em forma de punhos.

-. He...? – ele ficou nervoso e olhou para mim como se tivesse feito algo mal e estivesse arrependido de o ter feito.

-. Eu quero-a de volta! – voltei a gritar, fora de mim.

-. Eu, eu... – ele parecia ter tanto medo como se eu fosse uma criança que chorava dizendo que vai disser aos pais que era mau, e os pais da criança iriam repreende-lo por ser mais velho.

-. Eu quero-a! – gritei.

-. Eu... eu não sei do que estás a falar... – ele disse, cada vez mais nervoso – Posso ter-te feito sangrar, isso admito, mas não compreendo o que estás a querer disser.

_Os rapazes são todos uns idiotas!_

-. Eu nunca tinha feito _isso_! – confessei.

-. Hã? – ele ficou perdido por um momento – Como não? – ele quase gritou.

-. Tu és tão idiota que nem sabes qual é a diferença entre uma garota que já vez e de uma garota que ainda não fez?! – gritei, realmente zangada. Era uma pena não ter outra almofada ao meu lado porque senão a esta altura estaria mesmo em cima da cara daquele idiota!

-. Ah...? – ele pareceu ficar surpreendido – Pela forma com que tu agias pareceu-me que esta não era a tua primeira vez. Pareceu-me até que só querias me _utilizar_.

-. O... quê?! – gritei, ainda sem acreditar que ele tivera a coragem de disser uma coisa dessas – Primeiro, eu estava bêbada! Bê-ba-da! E segundo eu já estou comprometida! Com-pro-me-ti-da! Percebeste?

-. Comprometida? – ele pareceu, começando a ficar mais sério do que alguma vez tinha visto deste que o conhecera. Pegou-me pelos pulsos, apertando-os um pouco, até de mais, talvez.

_Quem é que ele pensa que é para me fazer uma coisa dessas?!_

-. Tenho um namorado e ele é muito protector comigo, sabias? Quando ele souber que...! – a sua boca impediu a minha de se movimentar, para falar, e começou a beijar-me com fúria. Sabia isso pois o tipo de beijos que eu e o meu namorado costumamos trocar era daqueles bem simples e carinhosos – Larg... – não conseguia falar com a sua boca em cima da minha, por isso comecei a afasta-lo, empurrando-o pelos ombros com toda a força que tinha, aproveitando o momento em que ele tinha deixado de segurar os meus pulsos. Mas ele continuava, mesmo comigo a empurrar-lhe. E o que mais me chateava era que eu não tinha força suficiente para afasta-lo!

No momento em que **ele** sentiu-se satisfeito com o beijo afastou-se, mas terminando o beijo numa forma mais carinhosa, o que me surpreendeu. Continuava a sentir as suas mãos nos meus pulsos, que ele colocara novamente depois de terminar o beijo.

-. Eu não quero saber se tens um namorado. Eu não quero saber se ele é super protector. E deixa de falar sobre ele! – ele disse, praticamente gritava enquanto continuava a apertar os meus pulsos, com essa expressão de fúria.

-. Hé? Porque é que eu tenho que parar de falar do **meu** namorado? Eu posso falar o que quiser sobre ele. Que ele é super lindo, super alto, super engraçado, super... – novamente a sua boca estava em cima da minha e isso já estava a começar a enjoar-me, mas diferente da última vez, ele apenas apertou a sua boca contra a minha e afastou-a logo a seguir. Era só mesmo para me calar... Mas ao se afastar não me deu oportunidade de falar, pois já ele estava a falar.

-. Mas é certo que quiseste fazer comigo e com ele não. Deverá haver alguma razão por isso, não é verdade? – ele sorriu, mas diferente de um sorriso verdadeiro este era mais para o sarcástico. E eu odiava isso!

-. O que... pensas que eu sou?! – perguntei, tentando fazer com que as suas mãos deixassem os meus pulsos, mas em vão – Achas que eu sou daquelas que namora com um e vai para a cama com outro nas costas do namorado?! – esse seu comentário tinha mesmo deixado-me furiosa, que nem controlava as minhas palavras.

Ele suspirou, largando os meus pulsos com muita calma. Surpreendi-me pela sua reacção. Olhou para mim, para os meus olhos e pela primeira vez reparei no seu tom de olhos, que parecia ter uma mistura de tons escuros e claros da cor castanha. Era a primeira vez na minha vida que via uns olhos como os dele, por isso não tive coragem de desviar o meu olhar.

-. Eu sei que tu estavas "bê-ba-da", mas sabias que com as pessoas nesses estado elas deixam de sentir vergonha e muitas vezes fazem coisas que no dia seguinte sentem vergonha. Eu imagino que deves estar a sentir-me assim também. Já que tens um... _namorado _– disse a palavra "namorado" com dificuldade – e não és do tipo de pessoas que trai pelas costas e que deverias _sonhar_ pela tua primeira vez com... o teu namorado. – desta vez tentou disser essa palavra como deve ser.

-. Tiraste-me as palavras da boca. – disse, surpreendida. Era como se ele estivesse a ler os meus pensamentos... O que é que eu estava a pensa? Isso é impossível!

-. Eu não sou assim tão idiota quando é acerca das mulheres. – ele disse, mais calmo – E mesmo que esses sejam os teus _pensamentos_ eu irei disser que vieste bater à porta errada. – ele disse, sem mexer os seus olhos, observando-me fixamente. O que ele queria disser com isso?

-. O que queres disser? – perguntei, com a voz calma pela primeira vez.

-. Eu sabia que irias perguntar-me isso... – ele disse e começou a aproximar-se de mim, afastando o meu cabelo que estava perto do meu ouvido esquerdo. Aproximou a sua boca desse mesmo ouvido e começou a sussurrar – Se não tivesses dito que esta era a tua primeira vez talvez até tinha deixado-te sair da minha vida. Agora... como o disseste... não irei deixar-te partir. Nunca. – a partir daí não ouvi mais nada, pois o seu ar quente a entrar pelo meu ouvido fazia-me arrepiar. Era como um feitiço para que eu adormecesse, para que eu estivesse aos seus comandos, pois eu sentia que estava aos seus comandos naquele momento. Se ele quisesse beijar-me eu não o afastaria, se ele quisesse faze-lo outra vez eu não me importaria...

_O quê? O quê?_

_Acorda Sakura!_

-. O que... queres disser... com isso? – disse, sem ar. Ele afastou-me e sorriu, fechando os olhos no momento que aumentou o sorriso.

-. Isso significa que daqui para a frente eu serei _O Único_. – ele respondeu e a interrogação que existia na minha mente não tinha desaparecido com essa resposta.

-. Hã? – perguntei.

-. És mesmo lenta, não? – ele disse num tom divertido, batendo levemente a sua mão na minha testa – Significa que só poderás fazer este tipo de coisas comigo e não com o teu... namorado. Não! Sério melhor se terminasse com ele logo. – ele disse, enquanto pensava no que fazer.

-. O quê? O quê? – perguntei, surpreendida – Porque eu iria terminar com o meu namorado só por causa de uma pessoa que não eu não conheço e tirou-me o que era suposto o meu namorado tirar-me?! – a fúria começou a apoderar-se de mim, novamente. Quero lá saber se os seus olhos são lindos ou feios! Nada poderia acalmar-me agora pela fúria que sentia.

-. Se o teu problema é não me conheceres, então vamos sair. Agora mesmo, veste-te e vamos sair. A qualquer sitio, não importa. – ele disse, pegando-me pelo braços. Enquanto ele tentava levantar-me da cama, relembrei-me das dores que sentia tanto na cabeça como no ventre – Dói-te a cabeça também? – ele perguntou, num tom mais calmo. Um café irá fazer-te melhorar essa dor de cabeça, mas não posso fazer nada enquanto à dor no ventre. Desculpa. – arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a sua desculpa. Porque razão ele se desculpava agora? Mas mesmo se ele desculpa-se mil vezes eu nunca iria perdoa-lo! Nunca! – Eu vou ver se encontro um café bem amargo para ti, está bem? – ele colocou uma mão no topo da minha cabeça enquanto dizia essa última frase. Depois ele apenas saiu e, depois de sair da nuvem em que tinha estado até então, pensei que este seria o momento prefeito para sair daquela _prisão_. Vesti-me o mais depressa que conseguia e quando comecei a andar para sair daquele quarto reparei que não me era impossível andar mesmo com aquelas dores.

Ao sair do quarto olhei para a esquerda e para a direita. Ninguém, boa! Ia carregar no botão do elevador quando me lembrei que ele poderia me ver, pois de certeza que ele tinha ido de elevador. Optei pelas escadas dos fundos e como pensei ninguém andava por lá. Encontrei-me com uma empregada no primeiro andar, mas eu apenas fiz um gesto para que ela ficasse em silencio e não contasse a ninguém, pois ela tinha ficado surpreendida por ver uma cliente naquele lugar, talvez.

Acabei por sair pela porta dos fundos, com a ajuda de algumas empregadas carinhosas que prometeram não contar que me tinham visto enquanto eu prometia que era como se nunca tivesse estado alí.

Cheguei a comparar-me com aquelas mulheres que aparecem em filmes em que elas tentam fugir do homem, que costuma ser um mafioso, que a tinha prendido num quarto. E acho que senti a mesma alegria que elas deviam sentir ao sair pela porta dos fundos e ver que ninguém me tinha visto a escapar. Andei pelo corredor, onde havia alguns caixotes do lixo e outro de reciclagem.

Olhei para os dois lados e comecei a andar, enquanto as pessoas passavam por mim. Rezava para que ele não me encontrasse.

Como eu não conhecia aqueles lados, foi um pouco difícil para mim orientar-me – para este tipo de coisas é que o GPS deve servir, né?

_Mas o pior... vinha a seguir... _

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_Terminado às 11:44:38 de 19 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas do Drab:**

• Posso disser que a parte em que a Sakura dizia que o seu namorado não a deixava beber bebidas alcoólicas foi inspirado numa amiga que lhe acontece o mesmo com o seu namorado! u.u Ah! Acho tão engraçado aqueles dois! XD Mas contrariamente a esta história, eles amam-se muito! non O amor é lindo, né? u.u – XD

• • Sobre o sangue e a dor de que falo ao Sakura ter a sua primeira vez é de ler muitos fanfics por aí e até nos mangás falam disso. Por isso se fosse pelas minhas aulas de Ciências do 6º ano eu estaria muito longe de imaginar que a primeira vez dói ou que se sangra! u.u Nem naqueles Power Points que nos mostram, quando somos mais novos, a falar dos contraceptivos e etc e etc e tal eles dizem isso! u.u Era uma vergonha ver aquelas imagens que mostravam nos Power Points no 7º, 8º e 9º ano! u.u

• • • Bem! Esta aprendi com os inúmeros shoujos que já li! XD _Love Hotel_ existe no Japão e é onde os adolescentes vão para fazer coisas _H_. E este _H_ vem de hentai, que significaria "pervertido" em japonês; os japoneses também costumam disser _H_ em vez de _hentai_. O que queria disser que _Love Hotel_ é um lugar para fazer coisas pervertidas! XD Como só falam nos _Love Hotel_ nos mangás traduzidos em inglês eu não sei, porque não dizem, se no Japão dizem o nome em Japonês – se fosse assim seria qualquer coisa como Ai Hotel e nesse caso poderia traduzir para português, Hotel Amor – ou se dizem em inglês – se fosse assim não poderia traduzi-lo e a forma correcta de escreve-lo era Love Hotel. Como tinha essa duvida decidi escreve-lo como _Love Hotel_; só para saberem no caso de descobrirem outra forma de se disser.

• • • • Pois, pois! u.u Sabiam que os carneiros – signo da Sakura, mas toda a gente já deve saber! XD Aqui fica para aquela que ainda não sabem – não gostam de ninguém que lhes dê ordens – digo isto porque conheço bem esse tipo de signo por ter uma pessoa bem próxima dessa signo – por isso estão a ver, Syaoran não lhe dês ordens! Mas nem neste drab ele me ouve... u.u (Sim, estão a ver a "quantidade" de ordens que ele "dá" à Sakura, indirectamente é claro! E depois, claro, ela tem aqueles pensamentos negativos sobre ele! XD)

• • • • • Os olhos do Syaoran, com dois tons, foi inspirado numa pessoa próxima que, num dia destes, reparei que tem uma mistura de cores, só que era castanho e verde, realmente lindo! Sabem que existe aquela mistura entre o azul e o verde, né? Bem, este caso é igual, é só trocar as cores! XD

• • • • • • Sobre esse último pensamento da Sakura, sobre os filmes, não me baseei em nenhum, mas acho que já vi alguns filme – talvez de 007, não me lembro – em que esse tipo de coisas acontecia... o.o? Não me lembro mesmo! XD

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bem... eu fiz todos os comentários na notas da drab! XD

Fiquei sem nada para disser aqui! XD

Bem, eu não queria MESMO que esta drab fosse dividida em tuas! u.u Mas diferente das outras vezes eu tive outras ideias para juntar a esta "two-short" e vou ter que aumentar o final. Por isso... isto é só o começo! XD

Ainda falta conhecermos o "famoso super protector" namorado da Sakura...

E como será o próximo reencontro destes dois? Sakura e Syaoran? Hó, hó, hó! Eu sei mas não vou contar! XD Esse é um dos "tópicos de resume" desta história! XD Mas ficarão surpreendidos, pelo menos eu acho... o.o?

Vamos ver se estes dois vão ficar juntos ou se a Sakura não vai querer nada com o Syaoran pela forma que ele se comportou na primeira vez que se conheceram...

Olhem! Afinal tinha muito em que falar! XD Vou aos reviews agora...

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! n.n

Ainda bem que gostaste no final! :)

Eu pensei que algo faltava nessa segunda parte por isso eu não estava muito positiva...

Como sempre, erros mas pelo menos havia alturas em que eu estava pior, né? XD

Estás a ver Code Geass? +.+

Se quiseres eu digo-te outros sitios em que podes baixar esses episódios!

Como o FF.N é um sitio "inseguro" para pôr endereços então eu posso disser-te que podes encontrar esses tipos de sites, onde tem conjuntos de animes para baixar. Vais ao google e escreves "Code Geass episódios" e de certeza que encontras sites que têm os episódios! n.n

Ah! Agora lembrei-me que o TP já está activo! XD

Mas mesmo assim, se quiseres! o/

Como eu não vi o episódio com legendas ainda, não posso disser bem porquê, até porque por causa daquele atraso no TP acabei por não ver e só tinha visto algumas partes mas era um episódio RAM, sem legendas então eu só percebia algumas partes, mas deu para perceber que o Suzaku activou o Freia – acho que é freia... o.o? - que a Nina criou e isso é uma especie de bomba... u.u Claro que no episódio 19 – esse já vi como deve ser – vê-se a preocupação do Lelouch... u.u

Vou parar por aqui! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Dinda - Flower -:** Oi! n.n

Por enquanto não tenho nenhum sobre casamento e pelas histórias futuras que tenho em mente nenhuma, ainda, é sobre o casamente deles dois. Mas tenho uma, a drab 14, em que eles já são casados... Não sei se também gostarias de ler...

Bem... eu já tinha escrito uma história para esta semana e ela irá prolongar-se até à outra semana... Só se eu fizesse um drab sobre o casamento deles dois depois de terminar esta história, que tal? É que foi meio inesperado e agora estou a penas a imaginar esta história e não outra. Mas está descansada que eu faço-te uma, ok? n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. E eu estou a responder aos reviews no próprio dia em que eu vou publicar a drab 26, então mesmo que eu quisesse eu não podia escrever uma fic assim tão rápido.

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Olá... Agora pode ser Led-chan? o.o? Será que fica bem "Led-chan"?

Ok, ok! :)

Sim, mas é vergonhoso – n/n – escrever hentai. Eu bem tentei escrever o meu melhor de hentai nesta história, né? XD

Tens razão, todo o mundo faz isso, mas como há aquela coisa das "raparigas estarem preparadas para o fazer" também deve haver uma coisa assim para ficwriters, né? XD

Também, se gostasses de mulheres isso é que era mau, por isso não é nada de mais ter sempre personagens masculinos como os seus preferidos, né?

Eu admito, eu admito, acho eu, que dou maior destaque à Sakura em POV, mas isso talvez é por ela ser uma mulher e se calhar eu consigo escrever melhor os pensamentos dela do que os do Syaoran. Por exemplo, esta história faria pouco sentido se fosse no POV do Syaoran, embora eu queria pôr um POV de Syaoran, a disser como tinha encontrado a Sakura, só que isso estragaria a surpresa de vocês estarem a imaginar o que aconteceu com a Sakura enquanto liam, porque o Syaoran não pode saber quais sãos os pensamentos da Sakura e para esta história os pensamentos dela são mais importantes do que os pensamentos dele, eu acho...

Isso mesmo... u.u Agora não sei porquê acabo sempre por dividir em duas partes! ù.ú

Por acaso eu não tenho Ranking e se tivesse... wow... Em primeiro lugar talvez estivesse "Bajo Contrato", talvez seja o melhor... teria muito em que reflectir para ter a certeza! XD Mas tu tens um ranking?

Sim, ciumes em excesso é muito mau. Mas conheço um casal que só tem ciumes um do outro! XD Quando um rapaz olha ou fala com a namorada dele, ele começa logo com o ciuminho... u.u E ela é quando ele está com os seus amigos ou amigas e depois começa a disser que lhe larga por causa dos amigos, o que é o contrário, pois ele larga os amigos por ela... u.u Estão sempre a discutir, chega a enjoar, mas uns minutos depois já está tudo bem! u.u O que importa é que ele se amam muito, né? XD E quando ela corre para os braços dele, a dar grandes, grandes beijos, para fazerem as pazes, e eu continuou a andar – fizeram isso uma vez na rua e eu continuei a andar sem olhar para trás, até porque eu não gosto de ser vela, percebes? u.u

6 ou 7 volumes? Isso é muitos volumes e pelo que eu estou a ver os scans em inglês nem chegam a terminar o 1 volume... u.u

Exactamente como eu! "Ela está a rir para o computador"... ¬¬ Lógio, né? Se eu estou a ver alguma cena engraçada de um anime/mangá ou estou a ler uma parte que eu goste ou que ache engraçada de um fanfic... claro que eu vou rir, né? ù.ú Isso irrita-me muito! XD

Talvez ao leres "Syaoran" lembras-te do de TRC e por isso é que consegues imagina-lo maior, né?

Sério nem eu sei! XD Estava num troneio de ténis, que fizemos na escola, e quando estava a aquecer fiz qualquer coisa ao pé, pois ele começou a doer, só que mesmo assim fui jogar... Houve uma altura que eu quase nem conseguia andar! Foram umas pessoas desconhecidas, mas de confiança do professor, que também estavam a sair e me levaram com elas até à minha casa. Mas isso já foi à muito tempo, o problema é que sempre que corro o pé começa a doer como antes. Nem a médica sabia porque era... u.u É estranho, até porque não foi uma entorse... u.u

Isso mesmo! É por isso que eu não gosto muito de volei! XD

Quer disser, cumprir prazos não é assim tão difícil, o problema é que eu tenho o defeito da preguiça a correr-me nas veias deste que nasci... u.u Ele também tem muita culpa nos atrasos... u.u

Espero continuar a escrever todas as semanas quando a escola começar... u.u Eu queria começar a escrever outros drabs para já ter alguns prontos quando a escola começar, mas não estou a escrever muito... u.u

Vês Prince of Tennis? Porque não disseste antes? XD Eu A-D-O-R-O PoT! +.+ Posso disser que esse anime teve grande parte da culpa por ter começado a gostar/praticar ténis! E e sou uma daquelas fã de RyoSaku, então foi por isso que os utilizei no drab sobre tenis! XD

Imaginar o cabelo da Sakura, para mim, é um problema! u.u Simplesmente não sei como imaginar, talvez seja por isso que consiga imaginar o Syaoran melhor, ele tem sempre o mesmo penteado! Por mim, por acaso, eu consigo imaginado bem, só que a autora tem que disser se ele é novo ou se ele é mais velho, claro.

Sim! Sempre que eu escrevia "Sakura-chan" imaginava o Syaoran disser no mesmo tom de voz do que o Naruto, o que era bastante estranho para mim! XD

Personagens preferidos em Naruto? Talvez o Naruto... pela sua maneira de ser... Mas houve uns personagens bastante engraçados – não sei qual era o episódio – em que aparecia o Rock – é assim o nome dele? - Lee e depois apareceu uma tartaruga, que o Naruto até estava a perguntar-se se a tartaruga seria o mestre dele, o que era estranho! XD E depois apareceu o mestre dele e o castigo que ele levou por ter utilizado uma táctica secreta foi bem... idiota? Mas adorei! XD Talvez o Rock Lee também seja um personagem preferido! XD

Meu nome verdadeiro é segredo mesmo, por causa da internet... mas se quiseres eu digo-te... XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Ainda bem que gostaste da música! Eu adoro ela, e a sua letra também! +.+

Conheces?

Agora ele é completamente ex da Sakura! Ainda bem que ela tem o Syaoran para a proteger, né?

Sim, ainda bem, porque senão a esta altura a Sakura estaria... bem... debaixo da terra, né?

Obrigado! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! n.n

Sabes que uma coisa que eu adoro é arrancar lágrimas às leitoras pois isso significa que a história tinha sentimento! :)

Obrigado!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! n.n

Obrigado!

Eu tinha achado que não estava muito bom, o final, mas ainda bem que gostaste! :)

Não sei se já viste o episódio 19, por isso não vou entrar em detalhes.

Mas foi surpreendente, né? Ainda estou um bocado "zonza" por esse capitulo! XD

Isso era a última coisa que se esperava, né? A Nunally morrer?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Vou responder aos reviews, por ordem, ok? n.n

Olá!

Não tem importância! Por acaso eu imaginei que estivesses de férias, até porque está na altura das férias, mesmo, então não faz mal! Toda a gente merece férias, né? XD

A sério, a sério? Eu adoro YuukixZero! +.+

Obrigado por teres gostado das histórias, embora aquelas sobre os ténis tenham sido as piores... u.u Mas agora é só "positivo"! XD

Não precisas sentir-te tão culpada, não faz mal! n.n

Mais uma palavra para acrescentares à lista, né? Zutto, sempre adorei esta palavra! +.+

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi!

Comigo está tudo bem, e contigo?

Obrigado, obrigado! n.n

Eu sei que é mau, enquanto eu ando a divertir-me, tu estás a trabalhar, mas também tens que pensar que quando estiveres de férias, no inicio do próximo ano, eu vou estar a estudar para testes e talvez até a fazer trabalhos! u.u A sério, é um pouco mau, mas de certeza que vai chegar uma altura em que os professores já não têm tantos trabalhos para fazer, né? Também tens que pensar nisso, sempre positivo! XD

Por acaso já cheguei a fazer trabalhos de educação fisica, um no ano passado e também fiz outro quando estava no teu ano... acho eu...? Já foi à dois anos, por isso já não me lembro! XD

Eu lembro que também cheguei a ter um professor "lindo" - que era o que as minha colegas pensavam. Até chegavam a desmaiar só para ele as pegar ao colo, verdade! OoO Uma vez, uma delas fingiu que torceu o pé só para que o professor a levasse ao colo! OoO E as outras, claro, ficaram cheias de ciume! XD

Então quer disser que já leste WANTED?

Para disser verdade, como disse no PS.2, eu não vi bem o episódio 18, só sem legendas, mas já vi o episódio 19 com legendas. Fiquei um pouco... chocada quando reparei que o Suzaku tinha activado a freia, por causa do Lelouch, e que a Nunally... foi-se... OoO Não chorei nem nada como quando vi o – não me lembro o nome agora – morrer de Gundam 00 – ok, estou a falar de outro anime? o.o Ai sim é que eu me fartei de chorar!

Se o Rollo caiu de vez do teu conceito, então ele vai subir muito no episódio 19... eu quase chorei por ele e olha que eu nem tinha chorado pela Nunally, talvez porque ela não fez um discurso comovedor como o Rollo... Y-Y

Eu já não posso disser nada, até porque a Karen parece gostar do Lelouch, né? E quando ela estava a falar com a Nunally acho que o seu conceito por ele aumentou muito – mas depois acontece aquela coisa no episódio 19... u.u

Isso mesmo! Eu penso o mesmo! Só que ainda estou meio em choque com aquela cena do "AHAHAHAH" do Suzaku no epi.19... u.u

Eu quero é que o VK acabe para eu ver logo o final, né? +.+

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Ontem estive a ver o filme Coreano "Seducing Mr. Perfect" e é d+! XD É de rir e chorar por mais! XD A sério! o.o O filme é mesmo muito bom! :) E claro, né? Recomento a todos!**

**PS.2. Eu vi o episódio 19 de Code Geass, antes do episódio 18! XD Aconteceram umas coisas que me impediram de ver o episódio na semana passada e o breve "offline" no site TP fez com que eu também não ligasse muito a isso! XD Só posso disser uma coisa, né? (Cuidado com os spoliers, pois vi na segunda e não se se na terça ou na altura em que estiverem a ler isto já estará o episódio 19 sub em português.) O Lelouch passou de uma pessoa "completamente louca" para uma "pessoa coitadinha e sensível" - XD - e o Suzaku passou de uma pessoa "não completamente louca" para uma "completamente louca" com o riso maniaco e tudo! XD - u.u Essa coisa de matar milhares - não sei se foram milhares... o.o? - de pessoas fez-lhe mesmo mal à sua crença... u.u E a ele próprio também, por isso é que ele teve ter começado a rir daquela maneira, até a mim me assustou...! OoO Deviam ter posto alguma etiqueta no rapaz a disser que ele ficaria daquela forma se matasse tanta gente assim! o.o (Estou a tentar animar o ambiente com uma piada sem graça... o.o "Etiqueta", percebem? XD – u.u Ok, eu não me riu... u.u)**

**PS.3. Já dei as minhas ****hipóteses**** de como será o final desta história, nas notas finais, então agora só resta mesmo os palpites e o resto da história para a semana! XD – o/**

**PS.4. Atashi wa Bambi é mesmo diferente do que eu estava a pensar... E como eu está estava a espera, por causa da autora, o final foi muito aberto... u.u Mas pelo menos beijaram-se no final... u.u Mas, por acaso, eu pensei que ela ficaria com ele no final, mesmo ela gostando de outro! u.u Para quem viu Sora Sora da mesma autora – que existem em português – deve estar a perceber o porquê de eu ter tido que já estava à espera de um final bastante aberto por causa da autora. Só o final de Sora Sora... u.u**

**PS.5. Estive a escrever uma pequena nota, na semana passada, a agradecer a todos aqueles que me ajudaram neste dois anos de ficwriter. Acho que exagerei de mais porque a lágrima quase caiu! XD Ao lembrar-me daqueles tempos em que eu estava a iniciar a minha "carreira" - XD**


	27. Drab 27 O Único Parte II

**NÃO ME CULPEM A MIM PELO "ATRASO", MAS SIM AO FF.N! u.u TENTEI DE TUDO MAS POR MAIS QUE ACTUALIZASSE A PÁGINA DO LOGIN NADA ACONTECIA! u.u SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSEGUIA ENTRAR NA MINHA CONTA... MAS AGORA FINALMENTE CONSEGUI, POR ISSO PEÇO DESCULPAS ÀS PESSOAS QUE COSTUMAM LER O FIC LOGO NA TERÇA... /o\ Eu até tinha escrito o drab na manhã de terça! XD Mas não alterei nada, só por disser que tive que acrescentar um PS! XD**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

Aqui venho eu, mas desta vez com uma notas iniciais super pequenas! XD

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 27 – O Único – Parte II**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 09:03:36 de 26 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**NOTA: Vou começar a utilizar a palavra "garota" em vez de "rapariga", por causa que no Brasil isso é um nome feio e alguém pode chegar a levar isso mal! u.u Mas "rapaz" continuará "rapaz", até porque acho que no brasil isso não é nenhuma asneira... o.o? E seria muito estranho disser "garoto", até porque parece que estamos a beber um garoto, né? XD Para quem não sabe "garoto" é café com leite e costuma ser servido numa chavena maior do que se serve o café.**

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

**A**bri a minha caixa do sapatos, tirando-os de lá e trocando-os pelas zapatilhas que tinha usado durante todo o dia de aulas.

Suspirei enquanto fechava a porta da caixa e a Tomoyo, ao meu lado, observava-me com curiosidade.

-. Porquê esse suspiro? – ela perguntou.

-. Porque estou cansada, Tomoyo. – disse, olhando para ela.

-. Nestes últimos dias tens estado muito cansada, não é? – ela perguntou, pensativa – Acho que foi deste aquele dia em que passaste a noite fora... Coitado! O Hosaka estava tão preocupado nesse dia...! – ela comentou, pensativa – Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia irmos para aquele bar sozinhas.

-. Eu sei Tomoyo, eu sei. E já ouvi tudo o que eu precisava dos meus pais e do Ryousei! – disse, virando a cara, zangada – Eu odeio ser tratada como uma criança! – exclamei.

-. Então não te comportes como uma, Sakura. – ela disse, enquanto passava por mim, caminhando até à saída da escola. Virou-se no meio do caminho – Anda, Sakura! Os rapazes estão à nossas espera! – ela gritou e eu suspirei dizendo um "Hai, Hai".

A escola onde eu andava era uma escola apenas para garotas, assim como a escola do meu namorado que era apenas para rapazes.

Porque eu ando numa escola só para garotas?

Bem... simplesmente é a escola que existe mais perto da minha casa. Existe uma escola mista, mas fica muito longe da minha casa, por isso eu optei por ficar nesta escola, até porque uma escola só para garotas também podia ter os seus _prós_, assim como os seus _contras_, claro.

E a melhor coisa era que ao estar numa escola só para garotas, o meu namorado não ficava com ciúmes e olhem que o meu namorado com ciúmes é a pior coisa que existe no mundo. Irrita estarem a ligar-vos de cinco em cinco minutos!

Podem estar a pensar que sentir ciúmes é uma prova de amor. Pode até ser, mas à alturas que chega a ser enjoativo.

Bem, e a falar em namorados o Ryousei acenava com a sua mão direita, esperando-me na saída da minha escola, junto com o Eriol, o namorado da minha amiga Tomoyo. Os dois andavam na mesma escola, também só para rapazes, mas em turmas diferentes, por isso só se conheceram quando nós os apresentamos. Deste esse dia eles pareceram ficar muito amigos.

A Tomoyo já beijava o seu namorado quando eu estava ao lado do Ryousei, e claro, nós imitamo-lhes, beijando-nos à nosso maneira. Ele era bastante alto, pelo menos para mim, mas não devia passar do metro e oitenta. Os seus cabelos negros chegavam até ao inicio do seu pescoço e os seus olhos escuros eram bastante charmosos.

-. Hey, um dos meus amigos está mortinho para fazer um Goukon. – o Ryousei comentou enquanto andava ao seu lado, apoiando os meus braços nos seus ombros.

-. A sério? – exclamei – Ele está tão desesperado assim para arranjar uma namorada?

-. Sakura, por favor, não? – a Tomoyo disse, ao meu lado – Hoje não pareces estar nos teus dias e esse comentário só te faz parecer pior. – ela comentou.

-. Está bem, está bem! – disse, suspirando.

-. Já é a segunda vez que ela faz isso. Não é normal, né Hosaka? – a Tomoyo disse.

-. Com certeza! – ele aproximou a palma da sua mão à minha testa – Não parece estar quente... – disse.

Tirei a sua mão da minha testa e soprei, enfurecida – Eu não estou doente! Não me tratem assim! Também mereço ter um dia mau, não?

-. Hai, hai! – o Ryousei disse, como se já estivesse farto dessa conversa – Mas o Goukon está de pé, né? Espero que convides lindas garotas para ele, está bem? – bati com uma das minhas mãos o seu ombro esquerdo, que era o que estava ao meu lado – Ai! Tu sabes que a única para mim és tu, Sakura. – ele disse, fazendo beicinho.

O Eriol e a Tomoyo começaram a rir e eu afastei-me deles, soprando com raiva.

-. Ela já voltou ao normal. – a Tomoyo disse – Só tu é que sabes fazê-la mudar de humor tão repentinamente! – ela sorriu.

-. Ainda bem. – ele respondeu – Porque se alguém conseguisse fazer isso, ou até melhor que eu, então eu acho que estaria perdido, né? – sorriu tristemente.

-. Acho que tens razão, mas a Sakura nunca te trocaria por ninguém. Eu sei disso. – ela sorriu, tentado anima-lo.

-. Hey, mas vais ajuda-la a organizar o Goukon, está bem? O meu amigo queria mesmo um, para amanhã. – o Ryousei disse.

-. Está descansado. – abriu a sua mão, batendo ela contra uma do Ryousei, enquanto dizia um contente "dá-me mais cinco" – Eu própria posso arranjar esse Goukon, já que a Sakura não parece ter humor para isso, e tu vais ajudar-me Eriol! – ela disse, como uma ordem, para o seu namorado que até então só tinha ouvido a conversa.

-. Eu? Porque tem sempre que sobrar para mim? – ele suspirou e a Tomoyo riu, beijando o lado direito da sua bochecha.

-. Lindo menino. –ela disse, rindo.

* * *

**S**uspirei, quase adormecendo, mas senti alguém beliscar o meu ombro esquerdo.

-. Não adormeças. – a Tomoyo estava ao meu lado – Tens que me ajudar com estas meninas. – ela disse.

Ouvi uns gritinhos e percebi que eram as garotas que a Tomoyo tinha convidado para o Goukon.

-. Eles são assim tão bonitos Daidouji? – uma delas deu um gritinho.

-. Lindos, maravilhosos, muito bonitos! Precisam de mais adjectivos para descrever-lhes? – ela perguntou, já farta de tantos gritos.

-. Tomoyo, tu já os vistes? – perguntei.

-. Não, mas não lhes digas nada! – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-. O quê?! – gritei, mas ao perceber que tinha captado as suas atenções disse que não era nada.

-. Só espero que os amigos do teu namorado sejam bonitos! – a Tomoyo suspirou.

-. Isso espero, Tomoyo! Porque senão elas vão te comer viva. – comentei, já pensando no _funeral_ da minha melhor amiga – Ainda és muito nova para morrer, Tomoyo! – abracei-a, chorando. A cena estava a ficar muito dramática.

-. Não exageres, Sakura! – ela disse, ficando zangada pelos meus pensamentos de ela ser _morta_.

Afastei-me dela, olhando ao meu redor. O local onde estávamos parecia ser bem jeitoso. Achei a ventoinha antiga, daquelas que existem no tecto, bem engraçada, movimentando-se lentamente. Chegava até a ser hipnótico.

Tínhamos a janela no meu lado esquerdo, perto da Tomoyo. A mesa à minha frente era comprida, dava para doze pessoas, seis de um lado e outras seis do outro, sendo as nossas _cadeiras_ duas espécies de bancos em que em cada um cabiam seis pessoas.

Suspirei, esticando as minhas mãos o mais que podia em cima da mesa, enquanto a minha cabeça era encostada em cima da mesa, também – Quando tempo é que eles ainda vão demorar?

Fazia quase uma hora que estávamos à espera deles e ainda não apareciam! E tudo culpa da Tomoyo! Ela com a mania de ter sempre tudo perfeito fez-nos vir para cá directamente da escola, por isso estávamos com os nossos uniformes vestidos. Acho que até dava um pouco de classe aquela camisa branca e a gravada a condizer com a saia, que passo já a disser, é extremamente curta! Claro que me agradava a textura da saia do uniforme, às riscas e aos quadrados e a cor vermelha como a mais destacável. Lembro-me que o uniforme dos rapazes é do mesmo estilo, só que em vez de a cor vermelha ser a mais destacável, era a azul clara, assim como eles utilizam calças em vez de saias, claro.

_Mas vir quarenta e cinco minutos mais cedo era exagerado!_

Claro, eles estavam quinze minutos atrasados, mas mesmo assim é muito!

Chamei o empregado, quase a morrer de tédio, e pedi-lhe um refrigerante. Podia ser que ele me levantasse o astral.

-. Então se eles são tão giros nós devemos arranjar-nos melhor! – uma das garotas comentou.

-. Eu acho que eles iriam preferir o natural... – uma garota mais tímida comentou baixinho.

-. Não! Não! Vamos encher-nos de maquilhagem! – a terceira disse, enquanto ria.

-. Querem vir? – a primeira perguntou.

-. Não vês que elas não precisam? Já têm namorados! Na-mo-ra-dos! Nó é que precisamos arranjar namorados! - a terceira exclamou.

-. Voltamos já. – a segunda disse, antes de seguir as duas extrovertidas.

-. Claro Hikari. – respondi-lhe, mas pareceu-me que ela já não me tinha ouvido. Depois ouvi o empregado e o refrigerante estava à minha frente. Separai-me da mesa, sentando-me como deve ser. Comecei a beber, tentando acalmar-me.

-. Não estás muito bem, Sakura. – a Tomoyo comentou enquanto me via beber o conteúdo do copo num só gole.

-. Claro, Tomoyo! – disse, sarcástica – Primeiro fazes-me vir quarenta e cinco minutos mais cedo para andar a olhar para o tecto, significando _não fazer nada_, e depois eles ainda têm coragem de estarem quinze minutos atrasados! – olhei para o meu relógio que utilizava no pulso – Oh não, já estão atrasados vinte minutos.

-. Acho que estás a exagerar, Sakura. Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa com eles, né? – ela perguntou.

-. Acontecido? – alarmei-me – Como o quê? – comecei a ficar preocupada, pensando no pior.

-. Sei lá! – ela tentou pensar em algo – Um acidente, talvez.

-. Tomoyo! Não digas essas coisas! – bati três vezes na mesa. Sorte que ela era de madeira – Chegas a ser tão dramática às vezes.

-. Eu só estava a dar-te um exemplo, não queria disser que fosse verdade, né? – ela disse.

-. Claro, claro. Desculpa por ter exagerado. – disse.

-. Gostas dele tanto assim? – ela perguntou-me com carinho.

-. O quê? – não tinha percebido o que ela queria disser com aquilo.

-. Do Ryousei. Gostas dele tanto assim? – perguntou-me novamente e eu arregalei os olhos.

-. Gosto dele! – sorri.

-. Que bom, amiga! – ela sorriu, abraçando-me.

-. Porquê essa pergunta de repente? – perguntei, ainda sem perceber o porquê daquela pergunta repentina.

-. Se-cre-to! – ela disse lentamente com um dedo perto da boca e com um olhos fechado.

-. Sa-ku-ra! – ouvi a voz do Ryousei e assustei-me. Tanto que até saltei!

-. Ah... – coloquei uma mão no peito, sentindo ele bater rapidamente pelo susto – Não percebi... que... estavas... aí... – disse com dificuldade.

-. Ah... Desculpa, assustei-te? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

-. Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavam! Onde estiveram? – perguntei enquanto via o Eriol se aproximar e ouvia uns gritos mais ao fundo. Devia ser o rapaz louco para ter uma namorada.

-. Parece que um dos nossos rapazes ficou doente. São apenas dois agora. – ele comentou, sentando-se à minha frente, onde ao seu lado direito já estava o Eriol, frente à Tomoyo.

-. Ah! Chegamos, chegamos! O que perdemos? – as garotas voltaram, pelo menos não tinham exagerado na maquilhagem. Elas sentaram-se ao lado do Ryousei, ficando à minha frente.

-. O que é que aqueles gajos estão a fazer? – o Ryousei comentou com o Eriol.

-. A fazer idiotices, só pode! – ele riu.

-. Hey, rapaziada! – ele levantou-se por um momento, vendo os seus dois amigos mais à frente, entretidos com uma máquina de refrigerantes – O Goukon está aqui e não aí.

-. Ele está com ver-go-nha! – um deles se aproximou empurrando um outro que corava.

-. Hey, não precisas ter vergonha, né Syaoran? – ele comentou para aquele que empurrava o outro. Não conseguia ver o seu rosto porque o corpo do outro rapaz estava à sua frente.

-. Sakura, apresento-te o Syaoran. Lembras-te de eu ter falado dele? – o meu namorado disse, alegre.

-. Não. – respondi. Syaoran? Esse nome não me era familiar...

-. Ah? Este era aquele meu melhor amigo que tinha viajado a outro país à dois anos atrás, lembras-te? Ele voltou à pouco tempo. – disse.

-. Ah... acho que me lembro de algo... – tentei recordar, mas nada vinha à minha mente.

-. E esta é a Sakura, Syaoran. A minha namorada. – o meu namorado apresentou-me.

-. Aleluia! Finalmente conheço a tua namorada, né Ryou? – tratou-o por uma alcunha – Muito gosto, muito gosto! – pegou na minha mão e começou a abana-la.

_E foi aí que tudo desabou..._

Os nossos olhos encontraram-se e eu gritei, afastando a minha mão da dele e afastando-me mais do que podia dele, enquanto ele observava-me com o olhos arregalados e depois sorriu com malícia.

_Ele não pode estar a pensar numa coisa boa!_

De certeza que ele estaria furioso por ter fugido...

Oh não! Ele vai querer matar-me!

_Para com esses dramas, Sakura!_

Está bem, está bem! Eu já percebi!

-. Vocês... já se conhecem? – deixei de lado os meus pensamentos quando escutei a voz do Ryousei. Virei a cara rapidamente na sua direcção. O pânico estava estampado na minha cara.

-. Não. – gritei logo a seguir à sua pergunta, com pânico.

-. Sim. – disse _ele_ ao mesmo tempo. Como ele tem a coragem de disser que _sim_. Claro que depois daquele grito que eu dei só poderia desculpar-me por ele aparecer nos meus pesadelos e de uma certa forma até era verdade.

-. Sim ou não? – o meu namorado perguntou e o meu pânico aumentou.

-. Sim. – ele disse – Encontrei-a um dia destes num bar. – virou-se para mim, sentando-se ao meu lado como desculpa – Oh! Meu! Deus! Estavas mesmo bê-ba-da naquele dia... ou poderia disser noite? – comentou.

-. Se eu estava bêbada o problema não era teu! – eu disse, cheia de raiva.

-. Mas mesmo assim eu fiz a questão de ter _pena_ e arranjei-te um quarto de hotel onde poderias passar a noite, até porque tu não conseguias disser nada de jeito. Ah... – ele suspirou – O teu nome é Sakura? – ele perguntou-me – É bonito. – sorriu.

-. Seu...! – apetecia-me bater-lhe! Bater-lhe até não ter mais forças! E mesmo se não tivesse mais forças arranjaria alguém para bater ainda mais nele! Sempre!

-. Já agora podias pagar a minha conta neste Goukon, por causa de ter utilizado o meu dinheiro para pagar aquele quarto. Que tal? Ficamos quites. – ele disse, sorrindo.

-. Uau! Acho que foi coisa do destino vocês terem se conhecido antes. – o meu namorado comentou, sorrido – E ainda bem que se dão tão bem.

-. Bem? – exclamei – Eu odeio este tipo! – disse, aproximando-me mais da Tomoyo, tentando afastar-me dele, mas ele aproximava-se também, sorrindo.

O resto do Goukon foi mesmo _chaaataaa_! Principalmente ao ter o chato dos mais chatos ao meu lado durante todo o Goukon.

_Raios!_

_Eu odiava isto!_

E o pior foi saber que iríamos a um bar com _ele_ na noite seguinte.

* * *

-. **É** verdade! A Hikari pareceu dar-se bastante bem com aquele rapaz. – Tomoyo comentou com as outras duas garotas que tinham ido connosco ao Goukon do dia anterior.

-. Parece que eles vão sair! – uma delas comentou.

-. Que bom! Eles ficam tão fofos juntos e ele nem faz o nosso tipo, nééé? – a outra perguntou e a primeira apenas afirmou com a cabeça, com um sorriso – Mas temos que fazer outro Goukon com aquele amigo do namorado da Sakura. Como ele se chamava?

-. Syaoran, Syaoran Li. – a outra comentou – A Sakura é que não parecia dar-se muito bem com ele.

-. Eu odeio esse tipo! – apareci de repente no meio da sua _rodinha_ com uma expressão em que era visível o meu mau humor.

-. Porque não nos dissestes o que tinha acontecido, Sakura? Irias deixar-nos mais descasados. – a Tomoyo comentou depois de elas terem ido para outra parte da sala.

-. Oh Tomoyo! Quando acordei nem fazia ideia de onde estava. – disse – Apenas esqueci.

-. Mas parece que recordavas bem a sua cara. E porquê aquele grito? – a Tomoyo estava a começar a fazer-me perguntas difíceis de responder.

-. Eu tinha visto a sua cara nos meus pesadelos! – pensei em utilizar aquela desculpa de antes, mas parecia muito esfarrapada.

-. Vou acreditar nisso, Sakura. – a Tomoyo afastou-se, deixando o meu queixo cair no chão pela sua resposta.

_Deste quando a Tomoyo era tão desconfiada?_, pensei, assustada.

* * *

**A**ssim o meu dia passou, com uma Tomoyo desconfiada sempre ao meu lado. A noite chegou e o meu pesadelo começou!

_Estávamos a caminho do bar!_

Esse bar era o mesmo em que eu tinha estado _naquela noite_, por isso as recordações começavam a passar pela minha mente.

Vi o Syaoran um pouco mais à frente, no fim do balcão, e as imagens começaram a passar á frente dos meus olhos.

_Isto não podia estar a acontecer!_

Eu a atirar-me a um gajo como ele? Mas era o que eu via à minha frente!

E ele a resistir? Nunca! Mas era o que eu via à minha frente!

_Isto não podia estar a acontecer!_

Tentei esquecer essas imagens, dançando com o Ryousei, pensando só nele.

Então porque seria que cada vez mais apareciam imagens _dele_ na minha mente?

Cheguei a ficar enjoada, descansando um pouco numa cadeira para tentar voltar a pensar com claridade.

O Ryousei disse-me que seria melhor apanhar um pouco de ar e fez questão de acompanhar-me, mas o Syaoran apareceu e disse que iria acompanhar-me.

_Mas eu não queria que ele me acompanhasse!_

Saímos pelas traseiras, onde estavam caixotes do lixo, mas pelo menos não havia ninguém.

_Será que era mesmo uma coisa boa?_

Ele começou a beijar-me, talvez até desesperado de mais.

-. O que... o que estás a fazer?! – afastei-o com todas as minhas forças.

-. Eu preciso de falar contigo, Sakura! – ele disse, com um olhar sério, e novamente apercebi-me dos seus dois tons de olhos.

-. Mas eu não tenho nada para falar contigo! – gritei, virando-me – Se não me deixares sair agora eu vou contar para o Ryousei que...!

-. Eu amo-te! – ele gritou e eu desabei.

_O... o quê...?_

_Ele... o quê...?_

_Ele disse-me que... me ama?_

_Não...!_

_Não podia ser...!_

_Só podia ser um pesadelo...!_

_Era irreal...!_

_De certeza que ele não estava a falar a sério..._

-. Mas... – tentei começar – Quando nós falamos naquele dia, eu pensei que... tu só me tinhas... utilizado... Eu...

-. Quando eu disse "se não tivesses dito que esta era a tua primeira vez talvez até tinha deixado-te sair da minha vida" eu sabia, inconscientemente, que era mentira, pois mesmo se tivesses feito com mil homens antes de fazeres comigo, eu não me importaria. Para mim, aquela era a tua _primeira vez_ sem me importar se já tinha perdido tua virgindade ou não. Eu amo-te, Sakura, do fundo do meu coração. – ele disse com tanta sinceridade que o meu coração teimava em acreditar nele.

No dia seguinte ele voltou a repetir que me amava, vez atrás vez. E eu descobri que o amava, talvez não com tanta intensidade como ele, mas ele não pareceu ter ficado triste quando lhe confessei isso. Ele até ficou contente, porque o amava. Parecia um homem que tinha terminado de saber que seria pai pela primeira vez. A sua felicidade era tanta que me contagiava e fazia com que eu também experimentasse um pouco dessa felicidade radiante que ele transmitia.

Como ele dissera, nós ainda tínhamos muito tempo pela frente.

_Muito tempo..._

* * *

**A**gora apenas faltava uma coisa...

Contar ao Ryousei a nossa decisão.

-. A verdade é que... nós nos apaixonamos. – estávamos no mesmo lugar em que tínhamos feito aquele Goukon, talvez não fosse o lugar mais apropriado para falar sobre esse tipo de assuntos, mas era o que nos pareceu melhor.

Eu e o Syaoran estávamos lado a lado, de mãos dadas, ele à esquerda e eu à direita. O Ryousei estava à nossa frente, ouvindo o que o Syaoran dizia enquanto eu apertava os meus olhos com força.

-. Estamos muito arrependidos! Desculpa, desculpa. – eu disse, sentindo uma culpa enorme – Eu não sabia na altura que ele era o teu melhor amigo e nem ele sabia que eu era a tua namorada.

-. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele dia que me esconderam, não foi? – eu apenas baixei o olhar com a sua pergunta, mas o Syaoran foi mais corajoso e afirmou com a cabeça – Parece que mais alguém que consegue alterar o teu humor repentinamente, Sakura. – ele murmurou e eu fiquei curiosa pelo seu comentário.

-. Eu apenas deixo-a furiosa. – o Syaoran comentou e eu observei-o com um olhar mortal.

Ouvimos o riso do Ryousei e ficamos felizes. A esperança era a última a morrer.

-. Se procuram perdão, então isso é com o padre e não comigo, mas eu vejo que são felizes, por isso... – ele forçou um sorriso – Vou dar-te uma oportunidade Syaoran, por seres o meu melhor amigo, mas se a magoares ficas já com a certeza de que quem vai para o hospital és tu e não ela, compreendido? – ele perguntou, como um pai, no tom mais sério que eu já o tinha visto utilizar.

-. Compreendido, sogro! – o Syaoran disse, sorrindo.

-. Hey! Quem já está a falar em casamento? – ele aproximou-se e, mesmo com a mesa a separar-nos, abraçou-me – A minha filha ainda é muito nova para tirares-ma de mim, entendido? Nada de casamentos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Todos nós rimos.

Eu sabia que o Ryousei queria mesmo nos perdoar, e tentava fazer de tudo por isso, mas o amor que ele ainda devia sentir por mim não o deixava perdoar-nos pela traição.

_Mas a esperança é a última a morrer!_

* * *

**FIM?**

**(Estava a pensar... já que o próximo drab será sobre o casamento entre Sakura e Syaoran, porque não utilizar os personagens desta drab? Será um drab independente, claro, uma especie de Epilogo e não a parte III desta história. Espero que gostem da ideia! o/)**

* * *

_Terminado às 13:13:48 de 26 de Agosto de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas do Drab:**

• Um Goukon é uma saída em grupo, com rapazes e garotas, que costumam ser de escolas diferentes, em que uns convidam os amigos e assim, como um encontro a cegas: ninguém se conhece, sem ser aqueles que organizaram o Goukon! XD Os japoneses costumam fazer isso, mas eu acho que é mais para arranjar uma namorada/namorado! u.u Até porque no mangá onde dizia o que era – Kare First Love, um mangá muito muito cute! Recomendo a todos – não explicava esse pequeno pormenor, mas eles devem arranjar esses Goukons para arranjar um/uma namorado/namorada! u.u

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Esta segunda parte foi escrita numa manhã! OoO E olhem que nessa manhã ainda perdi meia hora a ver uns programas... o.o Eu achei, realmente, a parte do Goukon TÃO engraçada! XD Aquilo saiu-me e eu escrevi! Não sei é se exagerei muito... o.o?

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! n.n

Desculpa mesmo pelos erros! u.uUU Eu própria notei que faltava alguma letra ou a letra era errada... u.u Bem, a ver se este tem menos erros! XD

A ideia apareceu-me de repente, quando ouvia uma música em que dizia que se tinha apaixonado pelo DJ e depois comecei a imaginar, acabando nisto! XD Mas ainda bem que gostaste! O que eu gostei foi mesmo como eu consegui descrever tudo o que se passava.

Quer disser, sensível sensível... talvez tenha exagerado... XD Mas pareceu que ia quase chorando e também com aquelas coisas que aconteceram! u.u Mas em que episódio estás?

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Dinda - Flower -:** Oi! n.n

Achei melhor fazer o teu drab com os personagens deste, espero que não te importes!

Então espero que tenhas gostado deste final! :)

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Nyah? Eu adoro gatos! 3

Não te preocupes, mas pelo menos leste, né?

Não fales mal! u.u Eu não exagerei tanto, né? Não é como se eu tivesse escrito um lemon ou algo do genero, né? XD Acho que este drab está ter muita polemica entre os leitores! XD

Tens razão, tens razão! u.u Coitada!

Por acaso o infeliz – eu até gosto do Ryousei... TT-TT – não é o Yukito e eu nem imaginei o Yukito como namorado da Sakura... o.o

Obrigado, obrigado! :) Eu acho que foi o melhor que eu já escrevi, só a primeira parte, porque eu descrevi bastante, como eu adoro fazer! Tinha que entrar no top 5, né? XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Jéssica:** Eu sei, eu sei! u.u Erro meu!

Ainda bem que gostaste! :)

Achei esta mais engraçada, por causa do Goukon! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Oi Mila-chan! n.n

Ficará este nick, então! XD

Eu sei que _isso_ é normal, mas é tão vergonhoso imaginar o... acto... n/n

Qual? Do drab 13? Foi. Mas o 26 fui eu que escrevi todo.. o.o Também não tem nada de mal! XD

Em mangás shoujo isso é que não falta! XD Deste que eu comecei a ler é sempre o mesmo. Por exemplo, não sei se já ouviste falar de Kare First Love – muito bom. As discussões do casal são sempre por causa disso... u.u Ele quer fazer, mas ela tem medo e depois acaba em discussão! u.u

Sim, tens razão, mas as pessoas costumam preferir os personagens femininos por elas serem as principais. Por exemplo, a Sakura é o personagem principal em CCS, né? É claro que vai haver mais pessoas que gostam dela do que da Tomoyo ou da Rika, né? E porque será que preferem SakuraxSyaoran do que TomoyoxEriol ou algo assim? Por eles serem os personagens principais! u.u

Claro. Como a Sakura é uma garota eu posso fingir que ela sou eu e agir à minha maneira. Claro que também costumo fazer isso com o Syaoran! XD Pois ai aparece outra vez aquela coisa de que o personagens principais são os mais importantes! No anime em que esse hentai aparecia tinha como personagem principal um rapaz e também o problema que ele tinha só podia ser explicado por um rapaz! XD

Eu divido porque estou a ver a terça a terminar e ainda nem tenho metade do drab escrito! XD Por isso publico! XD Mas dez paginas não são nada se eu já cheguei a escrever vinte num drab... u.u

Vá... se são as que estão nos favoritos também tenho uma lista grande! XD

Pois, pois! u.u Quando eles estão naquele agarramentos e a dar grannndes beijos... u.u Chega a enjoar! XD

Se calhar esse mangá a terminou no Japão... o.o?

Bem, acho que o meu máximo, pelo menos nestas férias, foi mesmo meia noite e meia! XD Mas o normal é estar até às onze...

Eu posso disser que imagino o Syaoran adulto graças às adaptações que a Luz fazia, de novelas, e por isso os personagens eram descritos com maturidade e tal e tal, por isso é que comecei a imaginar o Syaoran assim...

Também eu! Até este ano começar e aconteceu logo nos dois pés... u.u Mas é uma dor horrível, digo-te já.

Não... Mas também não sei se Portugal perdeu ou não. (Eu reparei que um dia destes estava a dar futebol.) Só sei daquele final trágico que tivemos no Euro 2008! u.u Mas ainda não é o campeonato do mundo ou já é? o.o? Como podes ver eu não vejo muito futebol; a minha mãe sim! XD

Isso mesmo! Acontece-me o mesmo! Ligo o PC e depois começo a ler alguns mangás, depois a mexer nalguns txt ou a editar imagens, que eu adoro! E depois chega o dia _tal_ e não tenho nada escrito... u.u

Cá é diferente sim! Comecei as férias na terceira semana de Junho por causa dos exames que ocorrem na minha escola, porque senão começava em Julho, e termina daqui a três drabs – mais três semanas... TT-TT – na terceira semana de Setembro.

Não, o seu nome é Ryoma, mas as fãs costumam chamar RyoSaku, pois ela chama-se Sakuno... XD Não te preocupes que a mim também já me aconteceu isso... Houve uma altura que já nem me lembrava dos nomes e de quase todos os personagens de Sailor Moon... u.u

O Syaoran parece menina no final do mangá? XD Vá, vá... o cabelo não ajuda muito! XD Estava vendo e o seu cabelo parecia comprido! XD Todas babam pelo Syaoran, né? É por isso que há aqueles fãs clubes e fãs que dizem que ele é só delas... o.O

Mas com isto dos fics descobrimos outras faces dos personagens que vêem das cabeça das escritoras, né? XD E eu gosto de alterar um pouco...

Toda a gente gosta do Sasuke! u.u O Naruto também merece um algumas fãs, né? u.u Ah! O que é que o Sasuke tem para ficar empatado com o Syaoran? OoO Não vais disser que o Kakashi é bonitinho, hein?

O meu nome verdadeiro? Deste que não prometas contar a ninguém, claro, eu envio-te por PM, ok?

Pois, pois! Mais 4 semanas e já estamos na drab 30! OoO

Era isso que eu queria ouvir! XD

É que eu acho que essa primeira parte – sem contar com esta segunda – foi a melhor coisa que eu já escrevi, pelo menos neste fanfic, por causa de eu ter descrito tudo como deve ser! n.n Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma por isso!

Por acaso o namorado não é o Yukito e nem o Eriol. Eu nem imaginei o Yukito como namorado da Sakura... o.o

Desculpa perguntar-me mas "coringa" é o quê? o.o? Uma especie de "colega" ou coisa assim?

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Irei dar uma olhada e mandar review ainda esta semana. Não sei é se vou ficar confusa, por não conhecer todos os personagens! XD Mas mesmo assim vou ler! ;)

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá!

Na descontra, como se diz! XD

Este drab não tinha cenas hot mas falava de cenas hot! XD

Mas achei o Goukon bastante engraçado! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá!

Estás completamente certíssima! ;)

Era para escrever algo no POV do Syaoran, mas depois achei melhor deixar o suspanse no ar...

Claro, o Syaoram sempre será o Único da Sakura!

Eu até tinha imaginado que estarias de férias, por isso não faz mal!

Prince of Tennis? Conheces esse anime? Também eu!! +.+ Adoro RyomaxSakuno! +.+

Foram os personagens desse anime que utilizei nesse drab sobre o ténis!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! n.n

Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!! +.+

Eu, realmente, gostei de escrever esta hsitória!

E depois ainda haverá um casamento no próximo drab... +.+

Sim... descobriram a verdade sobre o Lelouch... u.u E o Suzaku parece que enlouqueceu... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Reparei em dois erros na fic. Faltava-me uma parte da história, sobre o Love Hotel, e em vez de disser "CONTINUA" dizia "FIM"! u.u

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! n.n

Hana Yori Dango...? Acho que já ouvi esse nome nalgum lado... Não é um dorama? (Ou drama japonês, tanto faz.)

Bem, no mangá que explicava o que Love Hotel eram não explicavam se eram moteis ou mini-hoteis, apenas que era onde os adolescentes costumam fazer coisas h.

A sério que fez-te rir? XD E eu que pensei que a cena do Goukon desta parte é que iria ser engraçada! XD

Por acaso estive a discutir sobre isso com a Ledger M. Não sei se os teus pais acham estranho, mas os meus acham estranho eu estar a "rir para o PC"... u.u Claro que eles não sabem o que eu estou a fazer, né? XD Ah... como se fosse uma coisa tão estranhar, estar rir ou a sorrir ou a chorar – que já aconteceu muitas vezes, mas os meus pais nunca viram esse ultimo! XD – se estamos a ver, ler ou ouvir coisas que nos fazem isso... u.u

Para aí! (Prenuncia-se Peraí! XD) Acho que o mais longe que consigo escrever conteúdo maturo é mesmo nesta história... Claro que houve aí um capitulo de um outro fic que tinha um começo de um lemon mas nada que fizesse alguém se envergonhar ou algo! XD Uns beijinhos no pescoço e mais nada! XD

Eu costumo ter trabalhos mas é mais no final dos períodos. Por exemplo, como nós temos 3 férias por ano – sem contar com a do carnaval que é só 3 dias – as nossas aulas estão divididas em 3 períodos e no final deles é que costumamos fazer muitos trabalhos. Como o meu 3º Período, que foi entre abril e junho deste ano. Houve trabalhos de... todas? Quase todas as disciplinas, isso! Menos matemática e educação física, pois já tínhamos feito um trabalho para EF, e no 3º período apenas iriamos apresentar, mas mesmo assim tínhamos que organizar a cartolina e tal...

Por exemplo... como são os vossos testes? Em cada período fazemos 2 testes por disciplina: um no meio do período e outro no fim. Vocês também fazem assim?

Deste esse ano nunca mais houve nenhum professor que elas achassem giro! XD No meu 5º, 6º e 7º ano sempre tivemos professores jovens e tal, mas a partir do oitavo já eram mais velhos! XD Nunca mais voltou a acontecer, pelo menos na minha turma! XD Mas era engraçado.

É pá! A Armenia já tem três nomes diferentes! XD Armenia, Armelia e Armeria... o.o Ok... o.o

Sim, o Scars é muito cute, cute! XD E a história deles é tão fofa! +.+ O que não se faz por amor, né?

Isso mesmo! Eu disse que irias mudar de opinião sobre o Rollo... Talvez...? Pois, eu também quase chorei, mas não percebi porque não caiu a lágrima... o.o Sim, também não choro por tudo e por nada! XD

Sim, vi sim o episódio 20 de Code Geass! XD Eu sabia que aquela risa maniaca não significava nada de bom! XD Sim, mas a Anya realmente foi uma das surpresas deste episódio... ela tinha dito ao Suzaku que as suas memorias não coincidiam com o que ela escrevia naquela especie de "diário"... u.u

Mas também com aquele final do episódio 20 só pode querer disser uma coisa... que os próximos episódios serão decisivos! XD Lol, isso já deves saber... u.uUU

Hino Matsuri Forum? Acho que já entrei, mas o nick que eu utilizo – tenho 3 diferentes! XD – é mytsubasa... Pelo menos nos últimos sítios em que era preciso registar foi esse o nick que utilizei! XD Mas nunca escrevi nada lá, isso tenho a certeza. Só estava à procura de capítulos em português, pois se temos em português porquê optar por inglês? XD

Ai... nem me fales em animes... u.u Estou a tentar ver o anime de VK deste o começo das férias, e nada! Não é que não o encontre, isso não. No inicio eu até costumava ver, ao mesmo tempo que Code Geass R2 e xxxHolic Kei, pois os três animes começaram no inicio do mês de Abril. Mas depois fui esquecendo, até porque era muito parecido com o mangá e aquela cena que eu queria ver nunca mais acontecia... u.u

Por acaso eu sabia que iria começar no inicio de Outubro – mas não sabia o dia, obrigado pela informação! o/ - ao mesmo tempo em que iria começar a segunda temporada de Gudam 00 – a falar em trailer, o de Gundam 00 era tão fofo, com os personagens todos chibis! +.+ Era tão engraçado e não me fez chorar, ao contrario do anime! XD Coff, coff, continuando... u.u – e a segunda temporada de CLANNAD! +.+ Eu quero ver aqueles dois casados e com filhos! +.+ Porque aquela criança que aparece no trailer só pode ser deles dois... +.+ Estou a falar de CLANNAD, conheces? Do mesmo autor de Air, também muito bom! +.+

Mas ficaremos à espera da segunda temporada de VK, que terá, também, só 13 episódios... o.o Vamos ver se é desta que vemos o final, até porque a autora só publica mensalmente! XD

Bem sobre o titulo, o Kaname tem o passado que nós já sabemos, mas o Zero tem sofrido muito nestes últimos capítulos e claro, ele sente-se culpado. Só pode ser o Zero, mesmo! u.u Mas faltam o quê? Mais dez volumes para acabar o mangá ou mais dez capitulos? o.o? Porque disseste "Temos mais dez mangás para descobrir o porque disso e quem é o dito cujo do título."...

Já li já. Acho que foi na semana passada...? o.o? - XD Bem, e lá estamos nós na famosa lenga-lenga das CAMP... u.u Eu não sei quando é que isto vai acabar! u.u Mas pelo menos nesse capitulo o Fei Wang apareceu, né?

Primeiro: É impossivel que o Watanuki seja a Sakura! O que é isto?! Só por disserem que o Syaoran e o Watanuki são mais proximos do que qualquer outra pessoa não quer disser que ele seja a Sakura, pelo amor de Deus! u.uUU Ok, poderia acontecer... Nunca digas 'nunca'... u.u

Segundo: A Kobato pode ser igualzinha à Sakura – de CCS e ainda pior do que ela... u.u – mas não quer disser que seja ela... u.uUU A Kobato deseja ir para um lugar, nisso eu já acredito que tenha a ver com Tsubasa e xxxHolic, mas que ela seja a Sakura não... Até porque o Fei Wang não se ia dar ao trabalho de pôr o espirito da Sakura num corpo ou algo do tipo... E mesmo a própria Sakura talvez nem tivesse o poder suficiente para isso... u.u Ah! Kobato! XD Fizeste-me lembrar de procurar os nossos capitulos de Kobato que já não vejo deste julho... naquele drob 7 aconteceu tanta coisa e eu também acredito que o 'único' da Kobato é outra pessoa e não o Syaoran! u.u E depois há aquele cão que parece um peluche – desculpa por não me lembrar do nome, mas as CLAMP tratam-no ainda pior! XD Vi um pequeno "mangá" em que elas mediam-no numa maquina de lavar roupa! XD Coitado! XD – que fala e parece que ele não é realmente um peluche... as CLAMP ainda têm muito que explicar... u.u

Ah! Eu também gostava, mas cá não se pode fazer... u.u Sensei, sensei! Era engraçado chama-lo assim em vez de stor, stor! XD

Acho que aqui não há a marca Vick, mas isso foi realmente... inevitável? É nestas ocasiões que meu pregunto se as coincidências realmente existem! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. A falar na resposta do review de Emoções, é que há duas semanas que não recebo nada do FF.N, por isso até ia perguntar-te se já me tinhas respondido. Não pode ser um problema do mail, pois ele ainda recebe mails, mas este FF.N nestas últimas semanas não tem estado muito bom... u.u Como não se poder entra na terça... u.u

PS.2. Publiquei o meu fic completo no dia 1 de Setembro, mas como não tenho um dia certo de quando comecei a escrever, faço dois aninhos em 1 de Setembro! n.n Já está quase a chegar! XD Muito obrigado pelos parabéns! TT-TT Lembrei-me de tanta coisa que aconteceu nestes últimos dois anos!

PS.3. Claro! Os PS.s nunca faltam! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Continuo sem ter visto o episódio 18 de Code Geass! u.u Mas olhem! Já vi o 20! XD E eu sabia que aquele riso maniaco queria disser alguma coisa... u.u Mas pelo menos não foi assim tão grave como imaginei, mas mesmo assim foi grave... u.u Olhem só o que o Suzaku anda a propor... OoO**

**PS.2. Para a semana é dia 1 de Setembro? Tenho que dar o meu melhor no próximo drab, pois para a semana faço dois anos de ficwriter! non**

**PS.3. Ainda estou a imaginar aquela cena em que o Syaoran e o outro estavam perto da máquina de refrigerantes! XD O que eles não tramaram pra 'li! XD (Sou eu que estou a imaginar, até porque não disse o que eles estavam a fazer, mas como o Eriol disse, estavam a fazer idiotices! XD)**

**PS.4. Bem... só de imaginar que perdi um domingo inteiro a editar para nada! XD E a segunda-feira também... u.u A sério! Quem é que viu Rebelde? Só porque essa novela é bastante conhecida na... Argentina, né? REBELDE devem conhecer por ser um grupo de cantores argentinos, no Brasil. Eu própria conheci esse grupo no Natal passado! XD E também devem haver mais pessoas que conhecem sem ser eu, né? Só que em vez de ter três temporadas – com três casais – só deverá haver duas temporadas porque só há dois casais! XD Claro que eu já estive a ver a já sei como acabam as histórias, mas mesmo assim tenho vontade de ver! :)**

**PS.5. Bem... eu assustei-me tanto quando li 16 engage... OoO Parece mesmo com a Drab 20&21... o.o Mas eu nunca tinha ouvido ou lido ela antes... nunca... a ideia veio mesmo da minha cabeça... o.o (...) Mas a final a história não tem nada a ver... depois acabam por arranjar um "incesto" no mangá e já não é nada parecido! u.u Afinal as coincidências não existem mesmo! Porque senão a história era mesmo igual; uma coincidência! XD**


	28. Drab 28 O Único O meu Casamento

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! :) Não sei o que aconteceu mas não consegui, por isso estou aqui bem cedinho para publicar isto! /o\**

**E mesmo depois de terminar e não conseguir nem estive muito de roda disso – XD – até porque queria terminar o drab logo para continuar a ler Moe Kare... TT-TT (É por isso que eu nem escrevi notas e respondi aos reviews ainda... u.u) E depois está demasiado... - frágil? - para tentar outra vez... TT-TT (Chorei tanto ao ler Moe Kare – pelo Arata – que até a minha mãe perguntou-me porque tinha os olhos vermelhos... u.u – XD)**

**Continuando, continuando!**

**Então ficou combinado no PS.3. - leiam-no para mais informações – que o drab 31 será uma especie de adaptação desse mangá! \o/**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

Durante o final de semana passada e nesta semana houve alguns contra tempos, por isso peço imensas desculpas, mas só publicarei amanhã, na quarta! u.u Hoje não vai ser como a terça passada em que consegui escrever tudo numa manhã.

Desculpa, Dinda – Flower -, que era a quem ia dedicar a drab 28. Como és "nova" aqui ainda não conhecias este tipo de atrasos! XD Mas por sorte nunca passou da quarta! /o\

Também peço desculpas a dois fics que tinha que ler deste a semana passada e ainda não os li! u.u Mila-chan, não de preocupes que eu vou tentar ler esta semana! /o\ E Musette Fujiwara, quando tive aquele problema com o FF.N na semana passada, eu acabei por terminar na minha lista de fanfics favoritas e reparei que o teu fic era um dos primeiros! XD Lol, eu sei! u.u Publicaste no inicio de Agosto e eu só dei conta no inicio de Setembro! u.u Mas eu fui dar uma olhada – não li porque era muito grande! XD – e eu acho que deixei-te um review no capitulo anterior... o.o Pelo menos está lá na minha lista de reviews... o.o

Ok, acho que já dei todos os recados por enquanto!

Mas para terminar, Vivx, eu sei que sou uma "caixa que dá erros" – XD; eu depois explico-te melhor na resposta ao review – mas estarias a propor que eu tivesse uma beta reader para corrigir os meus erros? o.o Mas tinha que ser alguém de Portugal para não haver problemas na escrita... u.u Estarias interessada? Eu sei, eu sei, é um pouco repentino e podias nem estar a falar de uma beta reader! XD E se quiseres podes responder logo não, faz o que quiseres! :)

Agora sim, está tudo! :)

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 28 – O Único – O meu Casamento**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 15:30:58 de 02 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

-

_**Dedicado à Dinda - Flower -**_

_(embora seja uma prenda atrasada espero que a aprecies. Realmente o meu ponto forte não é escrever sobre casamentos e como estive um ocupada por causa do site que quero voltar a pôr online não tive muito tempo para escreve-lo, por isso foi meio à pressa. Mas mesmo assim espero que aproveites! n.n FELIZ NIVER ATRASADO!)_

-

**Este não seria o tipo de história que eu dedicaria a mim mesma – embora escrito à pressa, até gostei da comedia inicial! XD E daquelas palavras finais que também não de onde saíram... o.o – mas esta segunda passada, dia 1 de Setembro, fiz, oficialmente, 2 anos de ficwriter, o que me deixa muito feliz! TT-TT As seguintes palavras são minhas citações que fiz para o meu site – que amanhã ou assim já deve estar online, finalmente! XD**

"_Queria agradecer à pessoa que me apoiou no meu primeiro ano de ficwriter, incentivando-me a continuar a escrever e fazendo-me chegar àquilo que sou hoje._

_Também queria agradecer às minhas leitoras habituais no meu fanfic "Colecção de Drabs de SxS" na categoria de Card Captor Sakura, com quem mantenho conversas muito agradáveis. _\(non)/

_Obrigado também àqueles chegaram a ler alguma das minhas histórias. Cada comentário que recebi fez-me crescer como escritora, mas acredito que irei crescer muito mais ainda!_

_**Muito obrigado a todos vocês!**"_

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee () – Sakura Lee (AnimeSpirits)

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

"Cassas comigo?"

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto sentava-me na cama onde antes estava a dormir.

_Oh, não!_

Hoje iria começar o meu pesadelo. O pior pesadelo de um homem de apenas vinte e dois anos.

_Eu vou... casar-me!_

-. Respira... – disse para mim mesmo enquanto respirava lentamente.

Bem... como é que eu posso começar?

_Olá, eu sou... Não, não! "Olá" não!_

-. Coff, coff... – tossi.

_Syaoran Li ao vosso dispor! (...) Não, não! Eu agora estou comprometido, não posso falar assim!_

-. Coff, coff... – tossi, novamente.

_O meu nome é Syaoran Li._

_Há cinco anos que namoro com uma garota fantástica, Sakura Kinomoto._

_O nosso encontro não foi o dos mais românticos, mas pensando bem nisso, não deve ter sido um dos piores..._

_Esta "introdução" pode parecer-vos tirada de um mangá shoujo, quando as personagens principais falam sobre si nos inícios dos mangás, mas acreditem! A minha história parece um autentico shoujo mangá, até porque eu vou casar-me daqui a dois messes!_

_Claro, claro! As garotas românticas que estão a ler isto devem estar a pensar que isso é demais, mas para mim é o pior dos pesadelos! Porque sabem, né? Que o pior pesadelo de um homem ou é namorar ou é casar-se, o que significa que o seu pior pesadelo é o compromisso! E eu estava prestes a ser arrastando para um compromisso mais sério. Primeiro namorado, agora noivo, e, futuramente, marido! Isso é de mais para mim! Acho que vou desmaiar..._

_Por favor, não mandem tomates nem nada de coisas que pode fazer nódoas ou magoar – mas um chocolate não fazia mal... Posso parecer-vos um insensível, mas a verdade é que eu acho que tenho razão no que digo, até porque nós já não estamos no século XX em que os jovens casavam-se logo aos dezassete ou dezoito anos – só para baixar o fogo! E eu já tinha baixado o meu à muito tempo... Não preciso casar só para fazer as coisas parecerem mais sérias, até porque nós somos noivos agora... e podíamos ser noivos por mais dez anos... ou até vinte... Hey! Eu disse para não me mandarem algo que me magoasse ou que fizesse nódoas, ouviram? Daqui a nada paro com esta narrativa!_

_Obrigado, obrigado! Eu depois dou um beijo a cada uma, mas a minha namorada não pode saber, hein? (...) Esperem...! Eu disse para não me mandarem algo que me magoasse ou que fizesse nódoas! Ah... o que é que eu posso disser para agradar as mulheres que estão a ler isto... (...) Está bem, está bem! Eu fico calado! Hey! Mas eu não retiro que casar-me com vinte e dois anos é uma asneira! (...) Eu já me calei..._

-. Bom dia! – nesse momento vi a Sakura à minha frente, sorrindo.

-. Ahh! – gritei, caindo da cama em seguida.

-. Ah? – ela perguntou, admirada.

-. O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei enquanto esfregava a zona da cabeça onde possivelmente teria um galo, que teria sido criado quando caíra da cama.

-. Ora! O que achas que estou aqui a fazer?! – ela perguntou, furiosa, sentando-se na cama de uma forma brusca – Vim até à casa do meu noivo para lhe preparar um delicioso pequeno-almoço, que mais? – ela disse, ainda furiosa, observando-me com uma tal intensidade que até assustava!

-. Desculpa. – disse – Estava a pensar noutras coisas.

-. A pensar em outras coisas? – a sua expressão alterou-se completamente, estando mais contente agora – Como o quê, por exemplo? No nosso casamento? – ela perguntou, radiante.

-. Bem... sim... – por um lado estava a disser a verdade e por outro não a deixava furiosa por disser o "sim".

-. Que bom, não é? – ela disse, pegando nas minhas mãos e sorrindo. Adorava aquela expressão nela e mesmo que o assusto não fosse um dos melhores, eu sorri com ela por causa da sua expressão.

-. Mas temos que discutir um assunto... – ela ficou séria de repente e eu perguntei o porquê – O Ryousei será padrinho de quem? – ela observou-me.

-. E ainda fazes uma pergunta dessa, Sakura?! – perguntei, ou melhor, exclamei – É claro que ele será o meu padrinho.

-. Mas isso não é justo, Syaoran! – ela gritou – Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado e é o meu melhor amigo também! Eu mereço que ele seja o meu padrinho de casamento.

-. Ahh... – suspirei – Porque não perguntas a ele? – perguntei e reparei que ela tinha ficado nervosa de repente, brincando com as suas mãos e baixando o olhar – Já falaste com ele sobre isso?

-. Sim... – disse, insegura – Mas ele disse que não conseguia responder a essa pergunta. Ele até disse que poderia ser padrinho de nós dois, se pudesse...

-. Compreendo... Mas... – uma ideia infantil passou pela minha mente – Esquece...

-. O quê, o quê? – a Sakura perguntou, curiosa – Fazer algum tipo de jogo em que o prémio de quem ganhar é ter o Ryousei como padrinho de casamento? – ela perguntou, pensando no mesmo que eu. Essa ideia era mesmo infantil.

-. Claro que não vamos fazer isso! – eu disse, tentando ser o "adulto" naquela discussão.

-. Claro que sim! – a Sakura teimava em aceitar esse desafio – Vamos fazer tudo para agradar o Ryousei num mês inteiro. No final ele diz-nos quem venceu! Que tal?

-. Sakura... – disse, como se o que ela tinha dito fosse uma idiotice.

* * *

_Ah, Ah, Ah..._

O certo é que eu também podia chegar a ser tão infantil como a Sakura.

Sim, aceitei o seu desafio, mas o Ryousei foi o único adulto nesta história, pois não aceitou esse "desafio" e acabamos por ficar na mesma. Ele tinha nos dito que não seria nem padrinho de um, nem padrinho de outro, para não haver esse tipo de brigas estúpidas – porque elas eram completamente estúpidas, sem pés nem cabeça.

Afinal o meu padrinho era o Arata, aquele que era o meu segundo melhor amigo e que com quem tinha feito grandes idiotices – que actualmente riu quando me lembro –, como por exemplo uma coisa que aconteceu, no Goukon em que eu soube o nome da minha noiva. Sabem que tentar tirar um refrigerante sem por o dinheiro é um bocado difícil, né? Ah, ah, ah! Claro que com aquele Arata envergonhado – que até é difícil acreditar que ele tem um lado assim – só podia dar tudo para o torto, mas mesmo assim gostava dele como um amigo!

A sua actual namorada, Hikari – quem tinha conhecido nessa mesma Goukon -, era bastante tímida, mas nos últimos anos tinha se aberto muito, o que chegava a ser surpreendente! Os dois eram bastante engraçados juntos, para disser a verdade... Mas claro, eu e a minha noiva somos muito mais _fofos_, né?

_E digam "fofos" mais uma vez, pois a hora da grande "união" estava a chegar...!_

_Eu quando disse que isto parecia um shoujo mangá era por alguma razão, né? Ah, ah, ah!_

Yep! Hoje era o "Grande Dia", se preferem chama-lo assim. Ao meu lado o Arata fazia-me sinais com as mãos, dizendo que estava tudo O.K. com o fato que tinha vestido naquele momento. O Eriol apenas ria ao ver a minha figura naquele fato.

-. Não gozes, está bem? – perguntei, olhando para o Eriol. Depois de começar a namorar com a Sakura, conheci o namorado da sua melhor amiga, que afinal também era amigo do meu melhor amigos. Agora ele também faz parte da minha lista de "amigo inseparáveis"! Olhem que já são três! – Senão ponho-te lá fora, hein?

-. O que é que andas a disser? – o Ryousei entrou naquele momento e observou-me – Syaoran... – ele observou-me seriamente, colocando uma das suas mãos em cima do meu ombro - ... nunca pensei que este dia chegasse, _meu filho_. – ficamos alguns segundos em silencio, até que ele começou a rir – Ah, ah, ah! Realmente, ficas lindo nesse fato, Syaoran-chan!

-. Parem de gozar, já disse! – gritei, mau humorado – Só o Arata é que parece estar a levar isto a sério. – disse, serío.

-. Então porque será que ele também esta a rir-se? – o Eriol perguntou e eu virai-me, dando de caras com um Arata a tapar a sua boca, para que não se ouvisse o barulho dos seus risos.

-. Já chega! – gritei, estoirando – Não me interessa se a Sakura está a vestir o seu vestido de noiva, simplesmente não me interessa! Mas eu vou entrar naquele quarto e fazer questão de _matar_ a tua namorada, Eriol! – gritei.

-. Porquê? – perguntou inocentemente – Ela não fez nada de errado.

-. Olha só para este fato! Eu não posso casar-me assim! – gritei, pegando na ponta do casaco.

-. Mas Syaoran, tens que admitir que esse tom cor-de-rosa fica extremamente bem em ti! – o Ryousei disse, tentando parecer sério, mas não tinha conseguido esconder as gargalhadas.

-. Já chega, já chega! – gritei, furioso – A tua namorada está morta, Eriol! – gritei, saindo do quarto.

_Um casamento pode ser um dia de sonho, como um dia de pesadelo..._

_Pode ser cor-de-rosa ou cinzento..._

_Pode ser florido ou morto..._

_Pode ser cheio ou vazio..._

_Pode ser grande ou pequeno..._

_Mas não importa o tipo de casamento que seja, o que importa são os noivos, até porque o casamento pode ser de sonho, pode ser completamente cor-de-rosa, florido e com muitos convidados, mas se os noivos não se amarem, então... esse casamento será uma farsa..._

_Não sei onde aprendi isto, até porque sou apenas um homem que ainda está a descobrir o significado da palavra "companheirismo", mas acredito no que disse. Acho que o importante são os noivos e não o tipo de casamento..._

_Mesmo que eu tenha sido obrigado a utilizar o cor-de-rosa no meu casamento..._

_Mesmo que nenhum daqueles convidados se esquecerá disso..._

_Isso não fará a minha vida com a Sakura um desastre, pois eu sei que a amarei para sempre, assim como outros casais que se amam e que se casam por amor por todo o mundo._

_Mesmo aqueles amores impossíveis que algumas vezes costumam resultar..._

_Tudo..._

_E percebi tanta coisa quando vi a Sakura entrar na igreja e a caminhar até mim, lentamente._

_Senti o ar faltar-me e a boca seca. Parecia que não ia aguentar muito ali._

_Naquele momento, enquanto a Sakura se aproximava, eu pensava no nossos futuro..._

_Nos nossos filhos..._

_Nos nossos netos..._

_E em tanta coisa que iria acontecer comigo daqui para a frente... Mas sempre com a Sakura ao meu lado..._

_Sempre..._

_Olhei para a primeira fila de cadeiras e reparei que o Ryousei sorria para mim, como dando-me coragem. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido ele continuava a dar-nos força... Para mim... ele foi uma das melhores coisas que tinham acontecido na minha vida, pois a primeira... foi conhecer a Sakura naquela noite..._

_Observava cada traço do seu rosto enquanto o padre falava e falava._

_Apenas quando a pergunta mais importante foi feita eu reagi._

-. Sim. – disse sem hesitação, como se fosse um robô que só soubesse disser aquela palavra.

_Ouvi a Sakura disser um "sim" alegre... realmente alegre... e isso fez o meu coração explodir de alegria._

_A partir de agora, o símbolo que significava que pertencia à Sakura era aquele anel de ouro que se encontrava no meu dedo anular do lado esquerdo... Assim como a Sakura, que tinha um... Assim os homens que vissem aquele anel, saberiam que ela já pertencia a outro homem e que nenhum deles poderia encostar um dedo nela._

_Acho que estou a tornar-me possessivo, não?_

_Talvez por se tratar da Sakura, e por ela ser a minha **mulher** agora._

_Mulher..._

_Isso suava bem... muito, muito bem..._

_Minha mulher..._

_Acho que iria repetir essa frase muitas vezes só por gozo próprio..._

_E o beijo possessivo que lhe dei no final daquela cerimonia fez com que eu me apercebesse que estava a tornar-me realmente possesivo... e num certo ponto... até gostei. Até porque todos os homens gostam de ter uma mulher **só** deles e de mais ninguém._

_Talvez esta história do casamento tão cedo não tenha sido uma má ideia..._

_Nada má... _

* * *

-. Ah! – ouvi a Sakura gritar – Não faças isso!

Aproximei-me do sofá, onde ela estava, em pé.

-. Sai daí! – ouvi a sua ordem e reparei que o meu filho se escondia por detrás do sofá.

-. O que fazes aí escondido? – perguntei, sorrindo para ele. O meu filho era um dos meus dois tesouros.

-. Ah! – a criança gritou – Papá! – correu para perto de mim, abraçando-me.

-. Syaoran! – a Sakura também gritou, virando-se para mim, com os olhos arregalados.

-. Cheguei mais cedo hoje. – respondi à pergunta que existia no seu olhar.

-. Bem Vindo a casa, Syaoran. – ela disse, abraçando-me.

Eu apenas beijei-a.

_Como esperava, a minha vida era perfeita e espero que ela continue a ser assim.. para o resto da minha vida!_

_Junto com a mulher que eu amor..._

_... Sakura Kinomoto... _

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 17:36:33 de 03 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Realmente, eu apenas fui a dois casamentos em toda a minha vida e nesses dois fui menina das alianças! XD O que significa que era muito nova para me recordar... u.u

Eu tinha muita coisa para falar, mas as respostas aos reviews acabaram por demorar mais tempo do que eu imaginei... u.u

Ah! Utilizei o nome "Arata" como homenagem ao de Moe Kare! Pode ser o pervertido, mas na realidade ele é muito timido e sensível... TT-TT (Aqueles olhinhos azuis lembram-mo o Kamui de X1999... TT-TT)

**Ah! E desculpem qualquer erro! Principalmente nos reviews pois escrevi-os meio à pressa! XD**

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Lunamc:** Sério, né? Já viste o capitulo 197 de tsubasa?

Ah... mas agora as CLAMP vão tirar umas férias... u.u Só saberemos a "verdade" daqui a... (Eu não vou querer exagerar! XD)

Sim, tens razão sobre rebelde, mas isso também não quer disser que não só os putos que vão ver isso, né? XD Até porque eles pensaram adaptar essa novela, mas foi para um publico geral, ou melhor, para os adolescentes... u.u Eu por acaso conheci RBD num fórum feito por uma brasileira, mas espanhol – tinha as duas línguas. Há três messes atrás é que eu pesquisei mais sobre esse grupo e acabei por descobrir que eles eram de uma novela bastante conhecida! XD

16 engage é um mangá que li na semana passada! XD É parecido com a Drab 20 e 21 porque os pais dos personagens principais também eram amigos e tinham feito o mesmo acordo, só que inclui-a o casamento! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Jéssica:** Oi!

Obrigado!

Tinham me pedido um drab sobre o casamento SxS e decidi que seria melhor utilizar os personagens da drab 26 e 27, até porque deixei alguns pontos soltos e esta especie de epilogo ajudaria a esclarece-los! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! :)

Eu sei, eu sei! u.u Mas também o FF.N deve logo que dar erro naquele dia! ù.ú

Eu por acaso utilizo o corredor do word, mas mesmo assim, como tu disseste, ainda há erros! u.u O meu problema é que deste pequena dava muitos erros, porque costumava trocar as palavras – para mim é como se o mesmo tom fosse igual. Até chegaram a pensar que eu pudesse ter dislexia...

Fizeram teste e tudo mas não deu nada... u.u

Ah! Obrigado por aceitares! :) Como vais entrar no 12º estava a pensar em que eu podia enviar os textos para corrigires, por mail, no domingo de manhã, para poderes ter todo esse dia para reveres e para não estares nos dias de semana a te preocupares com isso, que tal? E quando tivesses testes ou tivesses ocupada a estudar seria uma semana sem beta reader!

Diz-me qual é a melhor forma para ti, ok?

Sobre tsubasa, isso é verdade! XD Mesmo sabendo que talvez nunca mais volte a ver os seus pais, mesmo assim ele quer proteger a Sakura...! +.+ É tao pequeno, mas com tantas responsabilidades, né?

E Code Geass está mesmo a melhorar! Nenhum episódio pode bater o 21! XD Mas o final de Code Geass foi mesmo... OoO A Euphemia morreu... TT-TT

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Para a semana digo-te o mail, ok? n.n

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Pois, né?

Também o atraso que eles tiveram "dizia" que se calhar o Syaoran iria aparecer nessa Goukon! XD

Obrigado! :)

Uma leitora recente pediu-me como prenda de seu aniversário e pensei que seria melhor utilizar os mesmo personagens da drab passada! :) E desta vez POV de Syaoran!

E só o episódio 21? Em que... já viste? Com cada surpresa...!

Sim, já não baixava os episódio no TP deste o episódio 17! XD Mas isso terminou ao baixar o 21 ontem... u.u

Obrigado pelos parabéns! /o\

Afinal Rebelde é bastante conhecido aí, né? Fizeram uma adaptação cá em Portugal, chama-se Rebelde Way – para não ter o mesmo nome! XD – e começou à duas semanas atrás! u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! n.n

Estiveste de férias, né? XD Compreendo, compreendo! u.u

Obrigado! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Olá! :)

O FF.N só dá é problemas... u.u Mas também temos que agradecer por ele existir, porque senão não podíamos publicar as nossas histórias! XD

É sempre bom esse tipo de histórias em que eles vão se apaixonando...! +.+

Eu falei alguma coisa sobre isso, dos refrigerantes, mas apenas imaginei aquelas tipicas idiotices que os adolescentes fazem! XD

Eu disse isso, porque lembro-me de ver esse nome num dorama! Ah! Isso não importa, até porque só por ser japonês não quer disser que não podemos ter as nossas preferencias em actores, né? XD

Não, os meus pais nunca me viram a chorar – por sorte sempre tinha uma toalha ou um lenço para limpar, mesmo quando eles estão em casa! XD Por exemplo, a ultima vez que chorei por um mangá foi ontem e por acaso tinha uma toalha no meu quarto, por isso limpava as minhas lágrimas com ela! XD Ah! Eu já chorei por ler fanfics, ver anime, ver filmes Koreanos/Japoneses e ler manga! u.u Mas todos tinham razão por ser, assim como tu choraste pela morte do Harry Potter nesse fanfic. Mas eu acho mesmo que chorei mais no anime Gundam 00 e num mangá que não me lembro bem o nome e no mangá Moe Kare. Fanfic, não me lembro nenhum em que tinha chorado mesmo – sim, porque escorria as lágrimas e tudo... TT-TT

Vou pensar nesse assunto, até porque não és a única que me diz que tenho que começar a escrever coisas mais maturas! XD

Ah! Não quer disser que seja erra do disser "perai", mas eu acho que se a professora visse isso fazia um circulo vermelho à volta disso! XD Para ai é o mesmo e é escrito correctamente, até porque nós podemos disser 'tar em vez de estar mas em português correcto não vamos escrever 'tar, né? É o que eu penso... u.u

Isso significa que têm mais teste que nós? o.o Tipo é como se fosse 4x2 e aqui era 3x2. Claro que aí acabaria por dar dois testes a mais.

Talvez ela pode fazer uma one-shot como continuação, mas a Hino-san apenas poderia fazer isso se muitos leitores pedissem, né?

Ah! Claro que vi o episódio 21! XD Esse episódio é mesmo surpreendente, mas o que me deixou mais "o.o" foi mesmo o final! XD E quem diria da mãe do Lelouch, hein?

Inicialmente pensei que fosse apenas uma ilusão, quando a mãe do Lelouch apareceu, no episódio 20, mas realmente era a verdadeira... o.o

Sim... u.u Mas estes últimos episódios deverão ver grandiosos, né? +.+

Por acaso no inicio das férias estive num fórum, mas depois o tempo começou a "diminuir" e deixei de lá passar! XD

Também eu! Assim que sai leio em inglês! XD

Isso é verdade, pode haver muitos animes e serem muito lindos, mas o problema é o tempo, até porque cada episódio tem de média 24 minutos e costumam ser 24 episódios... u.u

Não, olha, eu chorei no anime Gundam 00 por causa da morte Lockon e por ele se querer vingar até ao último minuto da sua vida... E também quando dois personagens morreram, uma garota e um rapaz, em que ele lhe protegeu e disse-lhe que sempre lhe tinha amado... isso é mesmo triste... e mais algumas quantas coisas que aconteceram... TT-TT Moe Kare é um mangá mas fartei de chorar! XD Por causa das palavras e do grande amor de Arata! Mas nunca comparei em que versão poderia chorar mais, na anime ou na mangá... o.o? Talvez a tenhas razão, até porque se houvesse uma versão de anime de Moe Kare de certeza que choraria um pouco mais... u.u Bem, talvez! XD

CLANNAD é tão bom! Acho que chorei no final! XD Mas é realmente muito, muito bom! u.u

Será que a Hino-san não esteve de férias...? Porque senão não iria haver um capitulo em agosto... o.o

Ah! Eu perguntei, porque costuma ser volumes, então eu estava um pouco baralhada! XD

Mas o Fei Wang não quer reviver os mortos? Só pode ser por uma história de amor, em que ele quer recuperar a amada! +.+ (É isso que eu imagino! XD) Peraí, peraí! E se for para reviver Clow... o.o? Eles não são parentes...? OoO

Ah! O "único" da Kobato – que eu acho que é! XD – é o Kiyokazu! E só pode ser ele! +.+ Eles ficam tão fofos os dois juntos, mesmo discutindo a toda a hora! +.+

Oh, pá! Não compares o Kamui com o Lelouch! ù.ú Compara antes do Fuuma com o Lelouch já que em X1999 eles dizem que são iguaizinhos! XD Até porque o Lelouch não tem uns olhos azuis claros como o mar... +.+ - XD O Lelouch não me engana com essa cara de "inocente"! Só o Kamui é que pode ter essa expressão... chibi-kamui! XD (Não lingues... u.u)

Não, o Ioryogi é quem a ajuda a coleccionar os corações machucados das pessoas, porque a "missão" da Kobato é encher um frasco com os corações machucados das pessoas e para isso ela tem que os curar! Só depois disso é que ela pode realizar o seu desejo que é ir para um lugar que ainda ninguém sabe...

Não é proibido, mas também não faria senso nenhum – porque ai "manga" deve ser uma coisa conhecida e aqui nem tanto – chamar a professora de sensei... XD

Sim, é verdade, isso é verdade! u.u Essa frase é tudo para as CLAMP! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Obrigado pelos parabéns! +.+

PS.2. Iii... o tempo cá? Esta a arrefecer, 26 graus! XD

PS.3. Poderias mandar para o meu mail ou juntar ao próximo review – ou quando tiveres pronto.

PS.4. Bem, eu já estava à espera disso! XD Agora só se fala de Rebelde Way, mas é no canal que dá, SIC! XD Como havia outras novelas, argentinas, como a Floribela e as Chiquiditas, pensei que esta também seria argentina! XD Erro meu, erro meu!

PS.5. Não, há quase a mesma quantidade de leitores do Brasil, assim como de Portugal. Mas eu também não gosto de andar a disser "asneiras" mesmo que para mim não seja. Até porque se fosse uma situação contrária, eu gostaria que não andassem sempre a disser "rapariga", "rapariga". Acho que é o melhor! XD

PS.6. PS's, sempre! XD

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Olá!

Fazes-me lembrar uma amiga minha, em que lhe acontecia o mesmo! XD

Uau... bem isso é...

Bem, mas o que interessa é que está tudo bem com eles dois! n.n

Tudo bem e obrigado! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Hinaichigo Miyu:** Olá! n.n

Sim, é certo que o Syaoran continua a ser perfeito... u.u – XD

A Sakura, claro, tem que deixar de ser aquela menina inocente e acordar para a vida... u.u

Sim, até porque eu não acho que a Tomoyo só serve para ver os sentimentos das pessoas! Ela também tem que ser "saida da casca"! XD

Iii! Há tanto tempo que não utilizo a Mei Ling nos drabs... o.o

Sorry, sorry! /o\ Eu sou mesmo uma zero à esquerda em português...u.u Umas vezes utilizo o 's', outras vezes não! XD Mas vou tentar lembrar-me disso, ok? n.n

A sério que odeias rapazes possessvos? XD Por acaso a minha amiga tem um assim, está sempre com ciumes dos rapazes que falam com ela ou daqueles que olham para ela... XD Eles costumam discutir por causa dos ciumes – ele tem ciumes dos rapazes e ela tem ciumes dos amigos dele! XD – mas a realidade é que eles se amam muito! n.n É fofo ver isso hoje em dia! XD

Vou tentar pensar em algo do teu gosto para o teu aniversário, que tal?

Meg-chan está bom! XD Podes tratar-me por Ying-chan ou Ying-Fa-chan também!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Olá Mila-chan!

A sério que gostaste? n.n

Sim, eu também não gostei do final de WANTED, mas naquele final eu até cheguei a pensar que o Scars iria morrer... TT-TT

Sim, sobre isso dos personagens masculinos, reparaste que neste drab o POV foi todo do Syaoran-kun, né? XD Podia disser-se que lembrei-me das nossas conversas quando decidi fazer o drab no POV do Syaoran!

Sim, é sempre mais fácil fazer o POV de garotas do que de rapazes... u.u

Sim, lembro-me quando estava a iniciar, se escrevesse mais de 3 páginas era muto para mim, por isso gostei de um dos meus primeiros fics – o 3, acho eu.. - em que cheguei a escrever 8 páginas!

Uma amiga minha é assim também! Ela adormece à meia noite, uma da manhã e pode voltar a acordar às 3 da manhã ou às 5 e não tem sonho nenhum... o.o

Iii! Nem fales dos jogos olímpicos! XD Aqui foi uma autentica confusão, pois não ganhávamos medalhas – ganhamos apenas duas – e as desculpas que o atletas davam por não terem ganho eram mesmo... parvas? Lembro-me de uma desculpa que até o meu pai chegou a rir pela graça: "de manhã é bom mas é para estar na caminha". XD Foi uma autentica desgraça! u.u Mas pelo menos o Nuno Évora voltou a ganhar ouro! :)

Sim, a minha mãe adora futebol. Eu digo que os meus pais são diferentes dos outros, pois a minha mãe gosta de futebol, mas o meu pai não gosta! XD É estranho! XD

Eu tenho apenas duas semanas de sério... TT-TT No natal e na pascoa!

Eu bem posso adivinhar as conversas delas! XD Sobre coisa hentais, talvez... XD

Ahh... eu nunca vi o mangá do Naruto, por isso... u.u Talvez o Sasuke seja mais bonito no manga... u.u Aí mudaria de opinião... u.u

Eu devia ter mandado na semana passada! XD Vou ver se faço isso agora!

A verdade é que depois de chegar à meta dos cem reviews eu comecei a pensar em fazer 100 drabs... u.u E é a minha meta! :) Podia-se disser que com as histórias que eu tenho dá para passar a meta dos 60 drabs, por isso eu acho que consigo chegar ao 100! \o/ Estive a ver o tempo, também e isso demoraria uns dois anos, se mantesse sempre a actualização todas as semanas! :)

Oh! Coitado do Yukito! (Eu já nem o utilizo para não falarem essas coisas sobre ele... u.u)

Também adorei essa parte, com o sorriso do Syaoran e o grito da Sakura! XD

Ah! Percebi! Isso é mesmo triste, mas como eu não estou muito a par desse filme não sabia disso... u.u Ele merece mesmo essa tua homenagem! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Desculpa pela resposta meio rápida! XD Já são 12 horas e ainda estou aqui! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Claro que tirei um tempinho para ver Code Geass e digam-me lá porque é que eu iria perder um episódio como aquele? +.+ Sim... u.u Vi mais que metade em japonês, porque só o inicio é que tinha legenda! XD Mas mesmo assim eu até fui pesquisar no domingo o que tinha acontecido! +.+ Ahh... E quem pensa que o Lelouch vai se dar mal, hein? XD Hó, hó, hó! XD Claro que aqueles dois tinham que ficar amigos e até houve bastantes respostas neste episódio! XD Quem acharia quem "ela" também estava por detrás do geass... u.u Ok, ok! Quase todas as respostas! XD Ao ver um raw puro descobri que eles fazem intervalo no meio do anime e depois de dar a ed... o.o**

**PS.2. E antes das CLAMP irem irem de férias, pelo menos disseram o que era aquela coisa do "tempo e espaço" que a Yuuko tinha tirado ao Syaoran, por um desejo... u.u Aquilo é que é força de vontade, separar-se dos seus familiares para que, se calhar, nunca mais volte a vê-los. u.u **

**PS.3. Fartei-me de chorar no mangá Moe Kare a partir do volume 5... TT-TT E tudo por causa do Arata! TT-TT Ele até podia ser o pervertido da história, mas os sentimentos dele pela Hikaru eram verdadeiros, mas ela apenas tinha olhos para aquele Takara... ù.ú E mesmo quando os dois começaram a namorar nunca deixei de acreditar que a Hikaru ficaria com o Arata! Todas as suas falas e pensamentos... fizeram-me chorar, simplesmente! Lembrei de Vampire Knight enquanto lia esse mangá. É como se o Takara fosse o Kaname e o Zero fosse o Arata! TT-TT Acho que só houve um mangá que batesse o recorde de lágrimas, que tinha um final bastante, mas bastante triste, um do casal morria e o outro fiava meio "perdido" no mundo... TT-TT Mas não vamos falar de coisas triste... TT-TT Recomendo e recomendo este manga! TT-TT E se forem sensíveis preparem-se para chorar muito... Ai, lá vêem as lagrimas outra vez... Arata-kun! TT-TT Eu queria tanto fazer uma drab em honra de Moe Kare... TT-TT E porque não? XD Essa história é um dos tipos que eu mais gosto! TT-TT Ok, vou parar de chorar! XD**

**PS.4. Na próxima drab – finalmente! Esta deveria ter sido a drab 24... u.u – o assunto será um pouco diferente... Haverá um pouco de romance, mas a história estará mais centrada nas perguntas que o Syaoran faz sobre a Religião. Esta história é inspirada em Gundam 00, em que o dilemas de Setsuna F Seiei é o principal assunto... (Vamos lá ver como irá sair... ui, ui!)**

**PS.5. Entrei num concurso do blog butterfly life dos blogs SAPO. É a primeira vez que escrevi algo sobre seres mágicos, mas acho que ficou mais ou menos... u.u Os personagens que imaginava eram a Sakura e o Syaoran! XD**

**PS.6. Isto de ouvir rádios anime é bastante bom – para encontrar músicas que gosto! XD Acabei por "conhecer" SunMin e no site onde tinha esse single havia um ranking de 1 a 5. Escolhi outro single para baixar com o ranking máximo e acabara por ser dessa mesma cantora! XD Keep Holding U é o nome e essa música acompanhou-me na minha "choradeira" por causa do Arata! TT-TT Adoro a versão original e não aquelas que cada um sozinho – diferente de "Changin'" em que preferia a versão da Stephanie cantar sozinha... Esse single, pelo menos só essa música, é d+! Claro, né? Recomendo inteiramente! :) (Já repararam que a maioria os PS's são recomendações... o.o?)**

**PS.7. Eu não posso voltar a ler Moe Kare... TT-TT Estava só a fazer uma "pausa" agora para ver o último capitulo e não pude deixar de chorar... TT-TT (Porquê? Porquê?) Agora já ninguém me tira da cabeça! Eu quero fazer um drab inspirado em Moe Kare! TT-TT A ver se também vos faço chorar pelo menos um terço daquilo que chorei no mangá! XD Sim, porque as melhores histórias são aquelas que emocionam e a que melhor transmitir isso é a que irá emocionar mais, até porque a história pode ser daquelas dramáticas, mas se não tiver emoção então ninguém vai chorar ao ler! XD**


	29. Drab 29 Porquê?

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

Prontos para mais um drab, certo? :)

Como já está a ficar habitual, o tamanho dos PS.s serão maiores que o tamanho das notas iniciais! XD

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 29 – Porquê?**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 18:30:46 de 07 de Junho de 2008 _

* * *

**NOTA: TODAS AS OPINIÕES EXPRESSAS NESTE DRAB PERTENCEM AOS CRIADORES DA HISTÓRIA DE GUNDAM 00, por isso, se tiverem algo contra, por favor não reclamem comigo. u.u**

* * *

_Existe vida após a morte?_

_Existirá alguém que só iremos conhecer após as nossa morte?_

_Existirá algum ser chamado 'Deus'?_

_E **tu**? Acreditas que existe um Deus neste mundo?_

_Neste mundo que está a apodrecer pelas acções humanas?_

_E se existe, porque razão Ele não castiga aqueles que fizeram, e ainda fazem, o mundo apodrecer?_

_Porquê?_

_Porquê?_

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

_Ahh...!_

_É tão bom passear pelas ruas de Kyoto!_

Caminhei, enquanto olhava para os dois lados, captando todas as informações que pudesse, até porque a minha grande paixão era a História!

Talvez tivesse _me apaixonado_ por causa do meu pai, que era um arqueólogo. Lembro-me que quando era pequena ele costumava ensinar bastantes coisas, mas o que eu gostava mais de ouvir eram as suas explicações sobre o Egipto.

Também me lembro que ele tinha me prometido que iria me levar a esse pais na altura em que eu fizesse dezoito anos, e o melhor é que faltava apenas um mês para isso!

_Lucky, lucky!_

Terminei o meu ano na semana passada e logo na primeira semana de férias já estava a passear pelo Japão. Essa era a minha meta nestas férias: tentar conhecer todos os lugares históricos do Japão!

Decidi começar por viajar a Kyoto, pois sempre tinha ouvido falar acerca desta cidade. E ela era realmente linda!

_Ta Ra Ra ... Lá Lá_

Murmurava uma canção, enquanto continuava o meu caminho por um bairro mais antigo em Kyoto.

-. Ah? – senti algo bater no meu ombro – Ah, desculpe! – pedi, ao reparar numa pessoa que agora estava atrás de mim.

Ele, pelo que parecia, não tinha nem dado a volta para disser algo, continuando o seu caminho.

-. Hey! Você...! – gritei, enquanto tentava alcança-lo, correndo até ele.

Ele continuava o seu caminho como se não tivesse ouvido.

-. Hey, espere...! – consegui alcança-lo e coloquei a minha mão direita no seu ombro esquerdo, tentando para-lo. Ele pareceu fazer isso – Eu queria pedir desculpa. Eu... – ele virou-se e pela primeira vez observei-o. Os seus olhos castanhos, assim como os seus cabelos pareciam ser japoneses, mas a sua cor de pele era um pouco mais escura que a minha, que era branca como a neve.

_Não sabia que em Kyoto fazia tanto calor assim, para ele ser moreno_, pensei.

Havia tantas coisas que eu não conhecia desta cidade fabulosa!

-. Não devia falar com estranhos. – a sua voz era grave, bastante grave.

-. Mas... – queria disser mais qualquer coisa, mas aquele olhar sério impedia-me de o fazer.

-. Você, senhorita. Não devia estar a falar com pessoas como ele. – um idoso apareceu, olhando aquele desconhecido com desgosto – És chinês, não és? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, mostrando melhor os seus olhos escondidos pelas enormes sobrancelhas – Devias voltar para a tua terra. Não queremos mais guerras como aquela e se procuras vingança vieste para o lugar errado. – disse sem dó nem piedade.

Ele apenas continuou o seu caminho, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

-. O que quer disser com isso? – perguntei ao idoso que observava aquele homem afastar-se.

-. Se eles vêem para estes lados é para pedir uma guerra como aquela que aconteceu à alguns anos atrás. – ele disse, ainda sem olhar para mim.

-. Está a falar da guerra que o Japão deve com a China na Segunda Guerra Mundial? – perguntei, pensando que pudesse ser dessa guerra que ele estivesse a falar.

-. Se sabe, porque falou com ele? – perguntou, desta vez olhando para mim – Devia ter mais cuidado, senhorita. Nestes tempos não se pode adivinhar no que eles pensam...

-. Ah... obrigado. – inclinei-me, agradecendo.

Eu sei perfeitamente que o Japão invadiu a China durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial, mas não seria a China quem poderia ter uma recepção tão _fria_ a um Japonês?

Talvez poderia encontra-lo durante este dia, até porque ele não tinha terminado ainda.

* * *

-. Ah! Desculpe! – pedi, realmente arrependida.

_Será que eu vou passar o dia a ir contra as pessoas?!_, pensei.

-. Porquê...? – reparei que era a mesma pessoa que tinha visto antes.

-. Você! – gritei – Prazer, prazer! Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, e o senhor é...?

-. Sya... Syaoran Li. – ele pareceu ficar surpreendido com a minha pergunta – Devia ouvir aquele senhor – referindo-se ao idoso de antes – e não falar comigo.

-. Porque é que eu faria isso? – perguntei, mas ele não me respondeu, continuando com o seu caminho como antes – O que faz em Kyoto? – perguntei com curiosidade.

-. Isso iria interessar-lhe? – ele perguntou e eu soprei, furiosa.

-. Eu estou em Kyoto pela sua história, e o senhor? – perguntei como se eu ainda não tivesse feito essa última pergunta.

-. Estou a procurar uma resposta para a minha pergunta. – ele disse com o mesmo tom frio.

-. Pergunta? – perguntei, observando-o e ele virou a cara.

-. Sim, uma pergunta... – ele olhou para mim de cima a baixo.

-. Sobre o quê? – perguntei – Talvez eu possa saber.

-. Não... Talvez... – ele pareceu indeciso - _Existirá algum ser chamado 'Deus'?_ – ele perguntou e eu levei um susto pela pergunta.

_Que pergunta mais estranha..._

-. Bem... – pensei por um momento – Ninguém pode disser que Ele realmente existe, mas também não há nada que diga que não existe.

-. Desculpe, pensei que pudesse saber a resposta. – ele continuou a andar, deixando-me para trás.

_A sua pergunta é realmente... difícil de responder..._

**-**

**(Syaoran)**

**-**

_Existir é viver..._

_Realizar a vontade dos mortos e olhar para o Futuro..._

_Não pela vontade de Deus, mas pela minha própria vontade._

Essa é a verdadeira resposta à minha pergunta...

Depois de uma vida inteira à procura de uma resposta à minha pergunta, finalmente encontrei-a e graças àquela garota...

Foi ela quem me disse que não vivíamos da vontade de Deus e d' Ele existir, mas sim da nossa própria vontade.

Poderíamos não ter nenhum lugar para ir depois da nossa morte, mas saberíamos que tínhamos vivido por nós mesmos e não pela vontade de um ser que nem sabemos ao certo se existe.

_Ela_ tinha sido a minha salvação, por isso prometera que iria viver por mim e um dia voltaríamos a encontrar-nos, não por causa do destino, mas sim por causa do nosso desejo de nos encontrarmos novamente...

_Sempre..._

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 09:20:01 de 09 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas do Drab:**

• Inicialmente eu iria utilizar Osaka, mas quando li Shinayaka no Kizune percebi que Kyoto era uma cidade com bastante história, por isso decidi utiliza-la! \o/

• • Em Gundam 00 acontece uma cena parecida, só que é com um miúdo e todas as pessoas – as mais velhas e não as crianças, que o observavam com curiosidade – olhavam-no com reprovação... Utilizei a 2ª Guerra Mundial como desculpa, até porque houve uma guerra entre o Japão e a China nessa época – embora o Japão seja o mau da fita nessa guerra! XD Por isso é que o idoso disse que o Syaoran poderia querer vingança.

• • • Se houver algum erro – embora eu tenha a certeza que esteja certo! XD – por favor digam-me, até porque já não tenho história há quase dois anos! XD

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Este drab pode ter sido "sem romance" e talvez nem tenha tido muita piada, mas eu queria mesmo fazer uma drab inspirada em Gundam 00 e ela não poderia ter muito romance, como podem ver... u.u

Volto a disser que todas as opiniões expressas neste drab são de Gundam 00 e não minhas, por isso se tem alguma queixa falem com os criadores da história de G00! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! n.n

Ainda bem que gostaste do casamento! XD

Pois é! u.u Os rapazes tem sempre esse medo com compromisso – percebi isso ao fazer esse drab, pois tive que pensar no ponto de vista do Syaoran! XD

Lembrei de repente e até foi engraçado, né? Claro que tinha que pôr as culpas na Tomoyo, pois ela é que tem a mania de fazer roupas... u.u

Este drab foi menos romântico... u.u Quer disser, não teve nada de romântico! XD

Mas para o próximo drab voltará ao normal! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Acdychan:** Obrigado pelo review! :)

Espero que tenhas gostado desta também, embora não haja muito romance... u.u

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! n.n

Tentei ser o mais realista possível, mesmo não sendo um rapaz! XD Mas pelo que tu disseste parece que correu-me bem! :)

Foi por isso mesmo que decidi utilizar os personagens da drab passada! Ficou melhor, né?

Eu tinha visto todos os episódios, só que não no TP, mas sim no Youtube.

Não sei se já viste o episódio 22, mas acho que posso disser-te que afinal a Nunally não morreu – que pelo menos é uma boa noticia! :) Os episódios estão a ficar cada vez mais emocionantes!!

Rebelde já terminou aí, mas acaba por começar cá, claro que com actores portugueses! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! n.n

Bem, mas é daquelas coisas em que começam a comentar "já namoras há 5 anos" e tal. E a Sakura também dava umas indirectas e tal! XD

Já que faz algum tempo que não faço um POV do Syaoran pensei fazer essa drab inteiramente do ponto de vista dele!

Eu não vejo o teu mail... Mas tens aqui o meu... my(ponto)tsubasa(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Se pudesses eu poderia mandar-te neste domingo de manhã, que tal? E se puderes envias-me no domingo à noite ou na segunda de manhã! \o/ (Por acaso ainda não vi o meu horário! XD) E no final podes deixar a tua nota – a partir de agora já não serei a única a falar nas notas de autora! XD

Sim, isso é verdade, mas também teremos que pensar que haverá um final feliz, né? n.n

Realmente há bastantes diferenças do mapa do mundo actual e do mapa do mundo de Code Geass! XD

Não quer disser que seja sobre religião, mas espero que tenhas gostado, embora não tenha existido muito romance... u.u Já sei! Deste-me uma ideia! :) Uma drab em que um padre se apaixona, hein? +.+ Taõ fofo! :) Brigada!

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Não faz mal, eu até tinha me atrasado... XD

* * *

**Kahyne-chan:** Sabes que teres borboletas no estomago deixo-me muito feliz, pois isso queria disser que gostaste mesmo e que estava bom! n.n Eu tinha prometido que iria escrever continuações para as drabs que pedissem, mas ainda estou a escrever a continuação da 1 drab! XD Não és a primeira a pedir-me isso, acredita! Mas eu não sei escrever lemon e acho que nem estou naquela fase em que estou preparada para escrever esse tipo de coisas! XD Por enquanto seram "lemons indirectos" do tipo da drab 26.

Obrigado!

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Olá! o/

Bem, a ideia apareceu e como a Tomoyo é que tem a mania das roupas, pus as culpas nela! XD

Mas a roupa cor-de-rosa não era para parecer fofo, mas sim engraçado! XD

Eu adorei escrever isso, até porque ele era o melhor amigo do Syaoran e o ex-namorado e actual melhor amigo da Sakura, por isso era previsto que iria haver uma luta por ele! XD

As minha estão a terminar, mais um dia! XD Mas por acaso a volta às aulas não está a parecer tão mau assim! XD

Fala de indio? XD Nunca imaginei isso assim do 'tar em vez de estar! XD Pro acaso talvez até faça sentido... u.u

Sim, isso é verdade! u.u Chego a ter 100 páginas - e algumas vezes um pouco mais - só de matéria para estudar para um teste - mas claro que eu só tou uma olhada e depois tenho as notas que tenho... u.uUU; Que são rasoaveis! XD

Talvez ela não tenha muito tempo por causa de VK, mas talvez ela até faça uma continuação! n.n

Sim, o episódio 21 acho que foi o melhor da segunda temporada, talvez! :) Eu vi o episódio 22 em raw - XD - e ainda não vi bem a tradução, mas aquele beijo entre o Lelouch e a Karen... ui!

O Lelouch e o Suzaku não conseguem viver muito tempo um sem o outro! XD (Não sei, mas a mim essa frase pareceu-me yaoi... mas não era essa a minha intenção!)

Sim, um fan-book de VK seria optimo! +.+ E com bastantes imagens de Yuuki e Zero! +.+

Pois, essa de se apaixonar pela Yuuko deve ser mesmo a última das ipoteses! XD (Mas nunca se sabe o que vai na cabeça das CLAMP... u.u)

Eu só disse isso porque sou meio "fan" do Kamui - nunca pensei que um dia seria fã de "desenho animado"; nem sou fã do Syaoran! :o E eu digo que eles não se parecem nada por causa da personalidade e também quem os ver bem pode reparar que eles não são tão iguais assim! XD

Por acaso eu acho que o Kiyokazu não é muito parecido com o Syaoran... o.o? O rosto e a personalidade... completamente diferentes, eu acho... Ele é alguém que não mostra o seu verdadeiro "eu" a outras pessoas, como fez com a Kobato, e é bastante desconfiado!

Aqui também está a começar a chover... E o frio já está a voltar! :(

São mesmo poucas as fics de Portugal, mas mesmo assim ainda há algumas! XD

Por acaso eu também não gosto nada de feriados que calham num fim-de-semana. Sei de um que é no dia 5 de Outubro e vai calhar num domingo! u.u E é logo o primeiro feriado deste o começo das aulas...

Já não passo no teu perfil à tanto tempo... Deste o 2º capitulo de Emoções.

Agora que a escola começou vai ser mais dificil estar no msn, até porque estou as tardes e algumas manhãs ocupadas pelas aulas! :(

Eu ouvi algo sobre isso, mas teremos que esperar, né?

Beijos!! \o/

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Hot Kiss em Code Geass, hein? XD Mas aqueles olhares entre aqueles dois pareciam mesmo... de apaixonados? (Estou a falar do episódio 22! XD) Mas pelo menos a Nunally não morreu! Non Mas ela parece ser uns aninhos mais velha... o.o?**

**PS.2. Quando estão a ouvir uma playlist num blog – ou algo do género – quem diria que ela levar-vos-ia ao vosso passado? o.o? Quando estava à procura dos episódios do anime Orphen – há tanto tempo que não vejo um anime... u.u sem ser Code Geass, claro! XD E ao entrar num site, este tinha uma playlist adivinham quem era logo a primeira musica? Pertencia a Digimon! OoO Quem ainda se lembra de Digimon? Claro que fiquei obsecada pelas musicas e até cheguei a encontrar a OP do Brasil do Digimon 3... o.o Eu gostava das músicas do Digimon 3 de Portugal e decidi procurar pelo Yutube, até porque poderia haver... e não é que havia? OoO Até há episódio ripados do canal panda! OoO E voltei a apaixonar-me pela ED1 e ED2 da versão PT! +.+ Cheguei a ver o primeiro episódio para recordar e até foi engraçado, pois eu lembro-me da altura em que via, que era naquela que dava à hora do almoço! +.+ Tantas recordações! :) E lembrei-me do Filme dos Digimons que eu tinha comprado no meu 6º ano, acho eu! XD Foi mesmo engraçado, até porque não comprei numa loja, mas sim numa papelaria! XD Era um daqueles dias em que eu ia comprar aquelas revistas semanais e acabei por ver isso à venda, e era o único, mas por sorte consegui! +.+ Não sei se alguém chegou a ver esse filme em Portugal, mas ele costumava passar muitas vezes na SIC durante as férias! XD Mas claro, o que eu amo naquele filme é mesmo a música "Kids in America"! +.+ Consegui a letra e ela é fantástica! :) Estou, outra vez, louca por ela! +.+ Vamos passar para o próximo PS... u.u**

**PS.3. Reparei que a maioria dos leitores gostariam que eu escrevesse coisas mais... hot, digamos assim... u.u E como eu digo e volto a disser, "ainda não estou nessa fase" e nem conseguiria escrever uma, que é à base de descrição... u.u Mas para isso existe a adaptação de Moe Kare! (Leiam o que está depois dos PS.s, por favor! /o\) Em que aquela palavra com quatro letras que começa com um S e termina com um O aparece pelo menos 3 vezes – e todas no discurso da escola, que o Arata faz... u.u Coitado do director, eu até tive pena pelo ataque cardíaco que lhe deu! XD**

**PS.4. A partir da próxima semana terei uma beta reader, por isoo esqueçam os meus erros idiotas que eu deixo pelos drabs... u.u Tenho o prazer da Vivx ter aceitado esse cargo! +.+ Brigado! ;) (Acho que já poderia disser isto, não é?) Por isso daqui para a frente já não estarei "sozinha" nestes drabs, a comentar coisas que não tem nada a ver com as drabs ou CCS, como os novos episódios de Code Geass R2 ou Tsubasa RC e outros PS.s que escrevo por aí, como esse dos Digimon! XD**

**PS.5. Quem iria adivinhar que iria ficar doente na última semana de férias... u.u Só acontece a mim... . (Atchim!)**

* * *

**Irei fazer uma versão do que a SIC fez com a novela Rebelde – em que 5 em 5 minutos falavam nela – e irei pôr algumas notas sobre a adaptação que eu queria fazer do mangá Moe Kare. Por favor, espero que possam arranjar tempo para ler e darem a vossa opinião sobre isto! /o\**

**Moe Kare tem como história uma garota de 15 anos que sonha conhecer um príncipe encantado como aqueles que existem nos mangás shoujo, e que este prometa-lhe que irá protege-la. Num dia, enquanto caminhava até casa, reparou que uns rapazes estavam a roubar o dinheiro de uma criança e tentou ajuda-la, só que no final eles acabaram por querer roubar-lhe o seu uniforme, por este pertencer a uma escola privada. Mas um rapaz super lindo – que é o que ela acha; "o meu príncipe chegou" – acaba por lhe salvar e como recompensa acaba por roubar o seu primeiro beijo. Ora, ela ficou furiosa, passando de "Príncipe Encantado" a "Príncipe Pervertido" – por lhe ter dado um beijo francês. As sua amigas, ao quererem anima-la, organizaram um Goukon, mas elas nunca iriam adivinhar que o suposto "Príncipe Pervertido" iria participar nesse Goukon! Quando se encontram ele diz que não a conhece e ela acaba por perceber que não são a mesma pessoa, pois os olhos desse "príncipe" eram castanhos e não azuis - que era a cor dos olhos do "Príncipe Pervertido". Ela acaba por apaixonar-se pelo seu verdadeiro "Principe Encantado" e por isso ela quer entrar na mesma escola que ele. Mas um dia algumas garotas desconhecidas começam a disser que ele dorme todos os dias com uma garota diferente. Ela acaba por perceber que devem ter confundido-o com aquele "Príncipe Pervertido", como ela própria tinha feito no inicio. Ela acaba por segui-lo e este diz-lhe que ele tem dubla personalidade. Mas a verdade não acaba por ser essa... **

**Os três Personagens Principais:**

**Sakura Kinomoto (Hikaru Wakamiya) Uma verdadeira Otaku que sonha em encontrar o seu príncipe encantado, como aqueles que existem nos mangás shoujo que ela lê. No dia em que ela pensa que descobre o seu príncipe encantado, acaba por descobrir o oposto disso e quando o volta a encontrar este diz que não se lembra dela.**

**Sasuke U. (Takara Honda) Nunca se interessou por garotas e por isso fica furioso com os seus amigos quando descobre que estes organizaram um Goukon. Fica ainda pior por uma das garotas o chamar de "pervertido". Mas ele nunca poderia adivinhar o que o futuro lhe traria...**

**Syaoran Li (Arata Ichikawa) É um pervertido que só quer andar com garotas! Ele odeia o seu meio irmão, por isso faz-se passar por ele, tentado estragar a sua reputação de "aluno exemplar". Nunca poderia adivinhar que teria alguma espécie de sentimentos por aquela "miúda estúpida" que, como ele diz, não é o seu tipo.**

**Nota 1:Em Moe Kare o personagem masculino que poderiam preferir para a Hikaru era o Takara, por ele ser "perfeito" e por terem começado uma relação logo no inicio do mangá, mas como aqui o Arata é o Syaoran eu sei que vocês vão preferi-lo e talvez cheguem a odiar o Takara pelo que irá acontecer, por isso decidi utilizar o nome do Sasuke de Naruto, que pelo que eu soube - obrigado Mila-chan! ;) - ele é personagem masculino mais preferido. Mesmo que eles não sejam iguais - porque no mangá os dois tem a cor do cabelo igual e a única diferençar é que o Takara tem olhos castanhos e o Arata tem olhos azuis; o que vai ser oposto nesta adaptação! XD - vocês saberão que ele tem o mesmo nome que o Sasuke de Naruto e talvez - pelo menos é o que eu acho! XD - já não vão odia-lo tanto! n.n E como a amada do Sasuke é a Sakura, então acho que não vai haver confusões! XD**

**Nota 2:Na versão inglesa o Arata chama a Hikaru de "Little Chick" e "Stupid Little Chick" por ela não ter o seu corpo desenvolvido, ainda - significa: não tem muito volume em cima, assim como em baixo, _kapitche_? Sutiã pequeno e rabo pequeno! XD Em português seria algo como "pequena franga" - XD - mas a melhor palavra para traduzir seria "frangota" ou "franguinha", o que seria um pouco estranho! XD Pensei primeiro em "menina", mas depois pensei que "miúda" seria muito melhor e teria um significado muito parecido: que ela ainda era considerada uma criança! XD É por isso que escrevi "miúda estúpida" aí em cima... u.u**

**Digam-me o que acham e se vale a pena adaptar esta história! \o/ Para o próximo drab irei escrever algumas frases mais chocantes – como aquele discurso do Arata no começo das aulas... u.u – e as que eu acho que são as melhores...**** XD**


	30. Drab 30 Os meus desaseis anos de Amor!

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

_Eu aconselhava-vos ler os PS.s, pelo menos o número 5, que é bastante importante... u.u_

_Estas notas iniciais estão a ficar cada vez mais curtas! XD_

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 30 – Os meus desaseis anos de Amor!**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**Revisão por Vivx(chan)**

* * *

_Começado às 16:56:18 de 13 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**NOTA: Para quem não sabe, a escola no Japão começar no inicio de Abril, e como devem saber a Sakura faz anos no dia 1 de Abril. Já que a pessoa a quem dedico este fic faz anos no começo do ano lectivo, aqui de Portugal, eu pensei que faria sentido!**

* * *

-

_**Dedicado à Hinaichigo Miyu**_

_(bem, hoje é dia desaseis, pois isso antes de tudo desejo-te um SUPER, SUPER, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! :D Já reparaste que fazes anos no dia desaseis e que fazes desaseis anos, né? XD Esquece, é que eu pensava que o meu melhor ano seria o dos 22 por fazer no dia 22! XD Agora eu queria pedir-te desculpa por este drab, porque embora eu até goste da história – ela apaixona-se pelo sobrinho e depois pelo tio – ela não foi lá muito bem organizada... u.u E escrita um pouco à pressa, até porque a partir deste drab os meus prazos vão deixar de ser as terças e passar a ser os sábados, por causa da revisora, até porque ela tem que ter tempo para revisar o drab – por isso ele não deverá ter erro, uma coisa boa! \o/ - XD Queria pedir-te muita desculpa por ter ficado meio apressado! /o\ Mas mesmo assim espero que aprecies! E lembra-te que para mim é como se eu tivesse te dedicado a drab 20 e 21 – porque disseste que gostarias de ver o Syaoran como professor de Matemática! XD – por isso se não gostares deste, sempre podes ter essa outra história como substituta! XD Mas mesmo assim espero que gostes! /o\)_

**-**

**(Sakura)**

**-**

O primeiro dia em que tinha 16 anos, oficialmente, finalmente chegara!

_Wah!_

E com ele chegava a altura de voltar para a escola; começar um novo ano escolar!

_Sim!_

_Este ano vou encontrar o meu grande amor!_

-. Tomoyo! – gritei, abraçando a minha melhor amiga.

-. Não precisas de ficar tão eufórica no primeiro dia de aulas, Sakura. – ela disse, antes de corresponder-me o abraço.

-. Claro que estou eufórica, Tomoyo! Este será o ano em que eu encontrarei o meu grande amor! – exclamei, cheia de felicidade.

-. Também disseste isso no ano passado, mas ainda estás solteira. – ela comentou, mas eu não me abalei.

-. Mas eu não ligo para os meus 15 anos! Não dizem que é aos 16 anos que nós sentimos o amor verdadeiro pela primeira vez? – perguntei, juntando ambas mãos e olhando para a Tomoyo com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

-. Estás a querer disser que o amor que eu sinto pelo meu namorado não é verdadeiro? – ela perguntou.

_Sip!_

Num de tantos Goukons que tinha organizado a Tomoyo conhecera o que ela dizia chamar de "alma gémea", uma coisa que eu estou a começar a duvidar que tenho...

O amor que existe entre ela e o seu namorado é tão lindo que parece irreal. É daqueles amores que nós pensamos que apenas existem nos filmes, o que por acaso é mentira; foi o que eu aprendi no ano passado, quando a minha melhor amiga começou a namorar.

Por isso tentava pensar que a minha alma gémea estava a algures à minha procura. E tive a certeza que iria encontra-la aos meus 16 anos depois de ler uma noticia sobre esse mesmo assunto numa revista. Parecia que tinham feito alguma espécie de teste ou coisa assim, em que dizia que as garotas se apaixonavam mais aos 16 anos, por isso esse era considerado o ano com mais probabilidade para a descoberta do amor verdadeiro. Talvez não faça muito sentido, mas verão assim que eu arranjar o meu namorado rapidinho, e para isso tinha que checar os novos alunos do primeiro ano!

-. Vamos ver o discurso dos do primeiro ano! – exclamei, pegando no braço da Tomoyo e guiando-a até ao lugar onde isso acontecia cada começo do ano, no pavilhão da escola, onde o representante dos alunos do primeiro ano – que era o que tinha tido a maior nota no exame – fazia um discurso.

-. Agora interessas-te por rapazes mais novos? – ela perguntou, talvez pensado que eu estava a ficar muito desesperada por um namorado.

-. Tomoyo! Quem sabe... a minha alma gémea pode ser um dos caloiros... – comentei, novamente com os olhos brilhantes, como se eu tivesse a certeza que a minha alma gémea estaria ali.

-. Como queiras, Sakura. – ela disse, como se já não desse importância ao assunto.

Entramos no pavilhão, onde já estavam muitos alunos do primeiro ano. Utilizei, como desculpa, o andar à procurar de um lugar para me sentar, para ver os novos alunos.

Acabei por ficar numa das primeiras filas, ao lado da Tomoyo. Nem sinal da minha alma gémea! Porque será que a Tomoyo tem que ter sempre razão?!

-. Agora temos o discurso para os novos estudantes, pelo representante dos alunos do primeiro ano. – ouviu-se por todo o pavilhão e eu juntei ambas mãos, até porque essa pessoa – que devia ser um rapaz! – era a minha única esperança! E até era bom se a minha alma gémea fosse o representante dos alunos do primeiro ano, que era escolhido por ter a maior nota no exame.

-. Tão fofo! – exclamei, completamente apaixonada. De certeza que _esse_ era a minha alma gémea, porque era o único que tinha captado a minha atenção.

_Mas... ele será mesmo um aluno de secundária...?_

Ele era tão pequeno, mas também tão fofo! Não devia passar do um metro e vinte e a sua cara parecia mesmo pertencer a uma criança de seis anos. Os seus cabelos castanhos pareciam ser tão sedosos, que só dava vontade de fazer festas vezes sem conta. A cor dos seus olhos era mais difícil de ver, por causa da distância, mas pareciam claros.

-. Hokuto Saito. – como imaginara a sua voz era bem aguda... Tão fofo! Acho que estou apaixonada!

-. Tomoyo, Tomoyo! – disse, quase se forma histérica – É ele! É ele!

-. Sakura, acho que desta vez exageraste, não? – ela comentou, olhando para aquele caloiro – Ele não é só mais novo que tu, também é mais baixo. Por acaso percebeste isso Sakura?

-. Claro que sim, claro que sim! – exclamei, ainda a sonhar – É por isso que eu estou apanhadinha por ele!

Não sabia que sentimento era aquele, mas tinha a certeza que era amor! Não sentia aquelas famosas borboletas no estômago, mas sentia uma felicidade incrível só por estar no mesmo espaço que ele, o que também poderia significar amor, não é?

Na saída da escola tomei coragem e comecei a falar com ele. Ele era super querido e o meu coração acelerou tanto enquanto conversava com ele.

-. Será que poderias dar-me uma oportunidade? – perguntei, enquanto o seguia até à saída da escola.

-. Uma oportunidade? – ele perguntou e a expressão na sua cara era tão fofa que só dava vontade de abraça-lo.

-. Sim, sim! Queres sair comigo? – perguntei, quase a saltitar – Ficaria bastante grata. Sabes? Eu acho que tu és a minha alma gémea.

-. Alma Gémea? – ele perguntou como se não tivesse a mínima notação do que eu estava a falar – Mas eu já encontrei a minha alma gémea. – ele respondeu inocentemente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eu transformei-me em pedra, completamente! Como... é que o Saito-kun já tinha encontrado a sua alma gémea?! Eu era a sua alma gémea... Eu era...

-. Kinomoto-senpai? – ele abanou a sua mão à frente da minha cara.

-. Ah...? – comecei a chorar, transformando aquilo numa tempestade num copo de água – Saito-kun! Não posso viver sem ti! Dá-me uma oportunidade!

-. Eh? Eh? – ele repetiu, surpreendido. Era a primeira vez que via essa expressão e até assim ele era fofo! – A Kinomoto-senpai gosta tanto assim de mim? – ele perguntou – Desculpe, mas eu não posso corresponder o amor que sente por mim, pois o meu coração já está preenchido por outra pessoa. Desculpe. – ele pediu – Se puder, podemos ser amigos.

-. Claro, claro. – disse, chorando no seu colo – Eu compreendo! Se o meu ser amado está feliz eu também estarei! – limpei as minhas lágrimas e sorri. Era estranho, mas talvez essa coisa de "se o meu amado está feliz eu também vou estar" é mesmo verdade, pois eu não me sentia infeliz, mas pelo contrário, bastante feliz!

-. Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

Acompanhei-o até à saída, e lá estava um homem encostado a um carro.

A primeira coisa em que pensei foi que já o conhecia de algum lado, mas quando observei bem a sua cara percebi que nunca o tinha visto antes. Mas mesmo assim o meu corpo congelou e o meu coração começou a acelerar, o que eu não percebi.

Porque eu ficaria assim por um desconhecido?

-. Tio Syaoran. – o Saito-kun acenou para o homem que estava encostado a um carro e eu quase gritei. Eles conheciam-se?! E, ainda por cima, eram parentes?! Será que eu estava a ter alguma "paixão" pela sua família? Já ia no tio e só faltava o pai e o avô!

_Sim, porque isto é "amor", né?_

-. Como correu o teu primeiro dia de aulas? – o seu _tio_ perguntou, abraçado-o e o Saito-kun sorriu, respondendo um "muito bem" – Ah...? Uma amiga? – perguntou enquanto me observava.

O meu coração acelerou e eu corei sem pensar.

_O que estava a acontecer comigo?_, pensei.

-. Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer. – disse com educação.

-. Eu sou o tio do Hokuto, Syaoran Li. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Parecia até que se estava a atirar a mim... Mas claro que isso era _impossível_!

-. Então vemo-nos amanhã, Saito-kun? – perguntei enquanto acenava, no momento em que ele já tinha entrado no carro do seu tio.

-. Claro! Até amanhã, Kinomoto-senpai. – ele disse, também acenando.

-. Adeus, Saito-kun, Li-san. – despedi-me.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos no mesmo sítio, sem me mexer, pensando no _estranho encontro_ que tivera com o tio do Saito-kun.

_Porque razão tinha reagido daquele jeito?_, pensei enquanto caminhava até à minha casa

Mesmo não querendo, acabava por pensar _nele_.

Syaoran era o seu nome, não era?

Não sabia porquê, mas sentia algo por ele, mesmo não o conhecendo.

_Seria ele a minha alma gémea...?_

_Impossível, Sakura!_

_Acorda!_

Seria impossível que ele pudesse sentir algo assim também...

**-**

**(Syaoran)**

**-**

No dia seguinte vi, novamente, a nova amiga do Hokuto. Os dois riam juntos enquanto passavam pelo portão da escola. Até tinha ficado com a curiosidade de saber do que estariam a falar...

-. Olá, tio Syaoran! – o Hokuto exclamou. Eu adorava o meu sobrinho! Talvez, pelo seu jeito infantil de ser, mas também sabia que ele era fraco por isso tentava protege-lo a todo custo. Era como um filho para mim...

-. Boa Tarde, Li-san. – a Kinomoto estava ao lado do meu sobrinho, dirigindo-se a mim.

Deste o dia em que eu a tinha conhecido – que já ia fazer um mês – senti algo estranho por ela. Não exactamente o que sentia pelo meu sobrinho, mas esse sentimento também obrigava o meu inconsciente a querer protege-la.

-. Será que poderia dar-me uma boleia até à minha casa...? – ela perguntou, tímida, com a cabeça baixa.

-. Claro. – respondi.

-. Obrigado, tio Syaoran! – o Hokuto agradeceu-me.

Sabia que o que sentia por Sakura Kinomoto não era uma coisa qualquer... Sabia que era importante.

Algumas vezes dava-me uma vontade irresistível de a beijar – mesmo com o Hokuto à frente. Claro que também tinha vontade de fazer outras coisas com ela, mas o mais estranho é que nunca tinha sentido isto por uma mulher – sim, porque ela é uma mulher, mesmo só tendo 16 anos. Porque só sentia isto por ela...?

Mas houve um dia em que tive uma oportunidade de descobrir o que era este sentimento: no dia em que a vi num supermercado. Como era um domingo ela não tinha o seu uniforme vestido – o que lhe ficava bastante bem, eu acho – e não estava na companhia do meu sobrinho.

-. Bom Dia. – cumprimentei, aproximando-me dela.

-. Ah! – ela assustou-se, quase saltando pelo susto que lhe tinha dado – Ah... É você, Li-san... – ela suspirou e depois observou-me, mas de repente o seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela ficou nervosa, o que achei extremamente fofo – fofo?

Acabamos por passar o resto do dia juntos.

Sempre que eu lhe perguntava se precisava ir para casa ela dizia que não tinha importância e que poderia passar o dia fora.

No final do dia eu soube o porquê, que ela disse-me com todas as letras.

-. Eu apaixonei-me pelo senhor. – ela disse, sentada ao meu lado, enquanto eu a observava surpreendido – Não é um amor adolescente, mas sim um amor maduro, verdadeiro! Eu acho que o senhor é a minha alma gémea! – ela tinha dito isso com a cara tão séria que eu não pude deixar de rir – Porque se ri? É verdade aquilo que eu estou a disser-lhe! – ela disse, novamente num tom sério.

-. Está bem. – eu disse por fim, parando de rir – Mas posso pedir uma prova desse amor? – perguntei, piscando o olho.

-. Cla-claro... – ela disse, começando a ficar nervosa – O que for! – ela respondeu, mais confiante.

E então eu beijei-a e apercebi-me que o sabor da sua boca também era diferente de todas as mulheres que já tinha beijado.

Toda ela era única, como se fosse feito para alguém que também a considerasse única... Para... mim...?

Agora compreendia os meus sentimentos... Eu a amava, por isso eu achava que ela era, e ainda é, única...

Ela é a única para mim, assim como eu sou o único para ela...

-. Eu... também... – respondi e ela deu um grito pela emoção que sentia, abraçando-me logo a seguir.

_Pergunto-me se ela também pensa como eu; que eu sou um homem único...?_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Terminado às 07:23:11 de 14 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas da Revisora: **Oix minna-san XD

Parece que vão ter que me aturar um pouco, ou passar isto à frente… ;P

Bom, eu vou começar a rever os capítulos dos drabs antes de serem publicados para procurar e corrigir os erros da nossa escritora de drabs favorita… .

Eu achei este drab muito fofo, e o Saito-kun fez-me lembrar um personagem de um anime que eu "ando" a ver, pois é como Code Geass e ainda está a ser feito, não sei se alguém conhece Shugo Chara!, se conhecerem poderão chegar a pensar o mesmo que eu… e eu acho que o Saito-kun se parece muito com o Tadase… ;P

Bom… uma vez que não me lembro de mais nada para dizer(escrever) acho que vou entregar isto à Ying-Fa…

Até ao próximo drab… .

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Achei o inicio pessimamente mal! x(

Mas comecei a gostar do que eu escrevi a partir da aparição do Syaoran... u.u O início foi meio apresado, não acham? E o final também... u.u

Já repararam que quando eu quero "despachar" o drab, começo só a descrever o final da história, sem falas nem nada... u.u Não sei se preferem este modo! XD

Eu tinha que fazer um inicio desse género e também não queria escrever muitas páginas – acabei por escrever 3... u.u Porque eu não queria fazer muitas para que depois tivesse que dividir em dois porque já não tinha mais tempo para escrever! u.u Desculpem pelo inicio, e peço imensa desculpa pelo inicio à pessoa a quem dedico o fic! /o\

Sobre o Saito, por acaso quando li as notas da Vivx já não me lembrava que ele era um personagem baixo – estava a pensar que ele era o Ryousei... u.u Mas talvez seja por o meu domingo ter sido muito preenchido e nem ter tido tempo para pensar na drab! XD E também na segunda só estava a pensar mesmo no começo das aulas e a rever o pessoal conhecido! XD Talvez seja por isso que tive que pensar um pouco até me lembrar quem era o Saito... u.u Eu sei, sou uma péssima autora que nem se lembra dos seus personagens... u.u Mas sobre ele eu pensei no Honey-kun de Oran Host Club! :D

Como estou na altura em que estou a deixar de ler mangás – ainda não deixei! XD Tenho até Outubro para isso, que é quando eu vou estar 100 anime! XD – e vou recomeçar a ver animes – até porque para isso Code Geass não conta, que é só um! XD – e talvez aí veja Shugo Chara, que parece ser interessante! (E com isto a minha lista de animes para ver começa a aumentar... XD)

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá!

Como uma das coisas que adoro em Gundam 00 – o anime no qual me inspirei na drab 29 – é sobre esse assunto que eles falam, o mesmo que falei nesse drab.

Bem, esse não é o meu ponto de vista, mas sim do personagem desse anime, que pensa o mesmo. Bem, o meu ponto de vista é um pouco diferente, mas as coisas que _ele_ também fazem sentido.

Obrigado! :)

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Desculpa! Eu queria muito ler o novo capitulo da tua fic, mas não estou a arranjar tempo para isso! /o\ Vou tentar o mais rápido que puder! :)

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Yo, Mila-chan! :)

Eu percebo, eu percebo! u.u Estás a ver o que me aconteceu na semana passada, né? O mesmo que a ti...

Eu nem me lembrei e nem tive tempo para fazer aquela tipica festa de que "já chegamos à drab 30", sorry! XD ("Cabeça no Ar")

Obrigado! :) E espero que gostes da adaptação! XD

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Desculpa! Eu queria muito ler o novo capitulo da tua fic, mas não estou a arranjar tempo para isso! /o\ Vou tentar o mais rápido que puder! :)

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan: **Oi! :)

Pois foi, pois foi... u.u Foi muito curto, mas já estava a pensar escreve-lo assim.. u.u

Ainda bem que gostaste, mesmo não tendo havido romance! :)

Sim, deve acabar daqui a uma/duas semanas, né? TT-TT Code Geass já está na etapa final...

Vê lá! Acabou aí há tanto tempo e só agora é que começou cá, mas claro que os actores não são os originais.

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Oi! :)

Obrigado, obrigado!

Gostei do que tu disseste! :)

É verdade que essas perguntas são bem comuns hoje em dia – e sempre serão – mas talvez seja porque ninguém consegue responde-las. Talvez se houvesse uma resposta ninguém daria tanta importância a isso, não?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! ;)

O "ela"? É a Sakura!

Enviei-te agora, domingo de manhã, ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente respondo a estes reviews... u.u As desculpas são tantas que eu até chego a pensar que são mentira... mas é mesmo verdade! u.u Parece que aconteceu uma coisa atrás da outra! XD

Sim, o final tem que ser feliz, por que senão é a sentença de "morte" - vá, não é preciso exagerar! X – para as CLAMP! ù.ú

Por acaso conheço essa série e até já cheguei a ver algumas vezes, mas nas vezes em que via não me "interessou" muito... o.o?

Digimon para mim é melhor que Pokemon – desculpem fãs do Pikachu! u.u Por acaso estive à procura do filme para poder ver no PC – e por causa da música final que adoro – e acabei por baixar a versão brasileira – e o que vou disser a seguir não é por ser de Portugal – eu gostei muito mais da versão PT...! Tipo, na versão BR eles diziam tudo seguido e na PT tinha aquela emoção e aquelas pausas... era melhor! O que deixou-me orgulhosa! :) Eu vi o Naruto em PT um domingo às oito da manhã, por acaso, e nesse posso disser que prefiro biliões de vezes mais a versão japonesa! XD

É assim... eu vejo tanta coisa "Sasuke x Sakura" que eles só podem terminar juntos! u.u Bem... ele ser gay é um pouco difícil... ele não tem esse estilo, é só por disser que ele quer vingança e por isso, talvez, não se interesse por raparigas... u.u

Bem, mas vais ser a primeira a ler a adaptação de Moe Kare, por isso espero que gostes! XD (Embora ninguém deva gostar da primeira e da segunda parte... u.u)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá! :)

Ainda bem que gostaste do casamento, ainda mais com o Syaoran vestido de cor-de-rosa, né? XD

Bem... eu não sou grande fã de educação fisica, mas faço, claro! XD Ainda por cima o desporto que já me deu tantos entorses... ainda esta semana tive um... u.u

Obrigado! :) Mesmo que a história não tenha tido muito romance uma pessoa pode sempre imaginar o romance depois disso, né? n.n

Claro que o Syaoran não podia largar a Sakura! XD

Eu, por acaso, gosto de ténis! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Oi! :)

Tem que haver um assim em todo o lado, né? u.u

Não foi romantica, mas isso tornou-a romantica? o.o? Eu é que estou confusa! XD

Bem, não sei sei vou estragar a tua leitura, até porque vou fazer uma adaptação e vou contar praticamente toda a história! /o\

Eu li tudinho em inglês, os 7 volumes! XD Nem sabia que tinha traduzido para português! XD

Mas mesmo assim espero que gostes! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Dinda:** Oi! :)

Obrigado pela tua opinião e não foi nada de mais fazer um drab sobre o casamento dos dois – embora não perceba muito de casamentos! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Lunamc: **Olá! :)

Simplesmente utilizei Kyoto (Quioto; tanto faz! XD) por causa de um mánga que tinha lido na altura e que mostrava que era um lugar histórico!

Era para ter utilizado Osaka inicialmente, por disserem que lá tem um sotaque... e por isso imaginei que essa cidade também poderia ser histórica.

Obrigado! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Susa Kinomoto: **Oi! :)

Muito obrigado pelo review! ;)

E ainda bem que gostaste dos comentários do Syao-kun! XD Foram cómicos, né? XD

Ainda bem que gostaste dessa drab, mesmo sem romance, mas até discute um assunto interessante, né? n.n

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! :)

Não deve romance, mas o assunto da drab foi interessante, né?

Melhorei, melhorei... u.u Foi para a escola a espirrar, mas a febre já tinha passado! XD Foi por causa do meu contacto com o pó! XD Eu sou alérgica a ele e se fico muito tempo em contacto com ele posso chegar a ter febre por isso... o.o E já é a segunda vez que uma coisa destas acontece-me! XD É estranho ter febre por causa do pó... XD

É exactamente o que eu sinto! u.u Até estava feliz por voltar e ver aquelas pessoas em que não mantive contacto durante das férias! n.n Mas depois a realidade chegou! u.u

Sim, vi o episódio 23 só ontem – XD – e fiquei surpreendida com tudo aquilo! OoO O Suzaku é a espada do Lelouch! XD E só a "mascara" do irmão do Lelouch que agora não sei como escrever – XD Esse foi mesmo a grande surpresa do episódio e acho que posso disser que comecei a odia-lo e muito nesse episódio! u.u

Já tenho experiencia de outros mangás e nunca errei no casal – como em Moe Kare – e isso deu-me muita confiança de que no final a Yuuki e o Zero ficaram mesmo juntos! u.u Se o meu "sexto sentido" estiver errado pela primeira vez... ficarei bastante desapontada com ele, por isso acho melhor pensar que ele está certíssimo – e de certeza que está! ù.ú

Eu sei, eu sei! Eu sei o que vocês vêem no Syaoran, mas eu acho o Kamui muito melhor! Tanto a sua parte má como a sua parte boa são tão lindas! +.+ Ou quando ele é pequeno é tão fofo! +.+ Desculpa, mas eu acho mil vezes melhor do que qualquer personagem masculino que já conheço! u.u

Não, mas a sua desconfiança... é completamente diferente... Não sei como explicar, mas para mim ele não se parece ao Syaoran... Pelo menos eu acho... parece que é uma vozinha que me diz isso, mesmo sem eu ter a certeza! XD E também não posso contraria-la! XD

Fujitaka também não... u.u Na personalidade não tem nada a ver com o Fujitaka... (Talvez na aparência fisica ele é mais parecido ao Fujitaka do que ao Syaoran, isso eu concordo completamente!) Isso é a mesma coisa que disseres que ele é parecido com o Eriol ou com Clow, o que eu não acho que seja parecido...

Mas tu já leste Kobato? o.o?

Sim, o frio também já voltou!

Ah! 5 de Outubro foi quando a Monarquia deixou de existir e começou a Republica! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Isso mesmo! :) Logo no primeiro capitulo ela fala de personagens de outros animes/mangás! XD Naruto e Gundam SEED! XD

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Quando li o mangá Coreano "Replay" apercebi-me que era o "tal"... O melhor mangá Coreano que já tinha lido! E olhem que a lista de mangás Coreanos que já li não é pequena, hein! Talvez por ter reecanações, talvez por nos prender todo o momento ou talvez por ter feito-me sofrer a pensar que "ele" não era a pessoa destinada para ela... T-T Mas afinal tinha razão! :D Isto faz-me ter cada vez mais confiança de que no final de VK a Yuuki e o Zero ficarão juntos, até porque o casal que sempre prefiro que fique junto no final fica! Por isso eu ainda tenho esperança! /o\ É como uma especie de Moe Kare! :D**

**PS.2. Hoje foi daquelas semanas em que ainda não vi o episódio novo de Code Geass! XD Por isso nada de comentários acerca dele... Mas de certeza que teria muitos... XD**

**PS.3. Já saiu um capitulo novo de TRC... o.o? Eu bem me lembro que elas disseram que iriam fazer uma pausa de duas semanas – não era? - mas também perdi a conta nisso! XD Já nem me lembrava! xxxHolic é que eu tenho que ler! :o Que já não lei-o capítulos desse mangá há bastante tempo!**

**PS.4. Entretanto li mais dois mangás Coreanos, mas mesmo assim ainda prefiro o Replay! XD Mas esses dois também são bons! :D Good Luck e Sugar Addiction!**

**PS.5. Esqueçam os outros PS.s, pois com a noticia que recebi agora não tenho cabeça para "nada"! u.u Como é que eles têm coragem de disser uma coisa daquelas aos alunos?! Primeiro o _lindo_ – ironia – horário que nos arranjaram – mas já vi piores, como um em que num dia tinham uma aula no inicio do dia e outra aula no fim do dia... é uma loucura! ù.ú Os reviews, esqueçam! Não conseguiria responder a todos hoje, na terça, mas vou tentar ter tudo pronto amanhã à tarde! /o\ Não tenho muita cabeça para responde-los agora, desculpem! /o\ Claro que eu tenho duas ideias para resolver esta "questão" e espero que uma delas seja permitida, pois senão eu acho que isto vai parar ao tribunal... u.u Falam muito bem das escolas, mas nem sabem metade das verdades nelas! ù.ú**

**PS.6. De certeza que terei todos os reviews respondidos até segunda, na proxima vez! /o\ Desculpem, mas isto foi mesmo inesperado, mas pelo menos tive tempo hoje, quinta, depois de sair das aulas. Nem que fique aqui até à meia noite eu vou ter que terminar de responder aos reviews - que por acaso nem comecei a faze-lo... u.u Nesta semana as coisas até eram diferentes... Tinha um novo prazo de entrega, para a Vivx ter tempo para revisar o drab, mas mesmo assim no domingo estive ocupadissima com coisas da escola - práticamente o dia interio. Na segunda foi o "big day" e terminei só por ter uma aula porque metade da escola estava fechada - por causa daquela ideia que tiveram de pôr um computador com internet em cada sala... Acabei por andar aí a navegar demais nos mangás - que já disse os nomes aí em cima - e eu pensei que tivesse tempo na terça, mas acabei por não ter - eu sei que são só desculpas, mas acho que vocês merecem sabê-las! E depois houve aquela confusão que me deixou "meio sem cabeça para responder aos reviews". Na quarta já descobri uma maneira de arranjar esse problema - mas mesmo assim ainda reclamo com o meu horário e com os directores da escola que parece que não estam lá a fazer nada, desculpem! u.u Despois pus-me à conversa com um rapaz que via Naruto e ele ensinou-me umas coisas - eu não sabia o que eram pessoas "emo"... o.o Já agora, "emo" vem de "emoções". São pessoas que tiveram um passado mau, quer disser, não têm lembranças tipo "cor-de-rosa". E vou conhecer mais uma fã de Tsubasa em Portugal! :D Isto só está a aumentar! XD Bem, a conversa foi bastante interessante, que até quase ia matando o meu pai de susto por não ter chegado a casa ainda... u.u (Sim, depois eu soube, enquanto eles conversavam - XD - que ele tinha telefonado à minha mãe, até porque ela estava a trabalhar nessa altura. Esta quinta também foi bem apertadinha e por isso só vou responde-las agora... Rezem para que consiga a tempo! XD Sim, porque já é tarde! XD**

**PS.7. Bem... tenho que gritar mais! Se em vez de escrever eu fala-se isto, talvez até podia treinar o meu tom de voz, que tem que aumentar. Mas sabiam que quando vocês estão a gritar, a parte racional do vosso cerebro deixa de funcionar, fazendo-nos comportar como uns animais irracionais? Pois eu aprendi isso com o Dr. Phil-sensei - lol juntei o inglês (Dr.) com o japonês (sensei)! XD Esse é o programa que está no primeiro lugar de programas que eu não posso perder na televisão - eu até estou a pensar em como poderei ver o Dr. Phil todos os dias sem que interfira com as minhas aulas... u.u Adoro esse programa e apaixonei-me por ele nestas férias, e adoro a "renovação" que fizeram, criando o "Dr. Phil House". Para nunca viu veja, é mesmo interessantes, supertudo para aquelas pessoas que gostam de psicologia. Mas empadado com esse programa está o Momento da Verdade...! Esse sim é o programa que eu tenho estado à espera à muito tempo - como na versão Americana diz: eles tiveram que esperar 3 messes! XD Eu adoro tanto, adoro tanto, que até agradeço a Deus por terem posto a versão Americana na Sic Radical - eu digo! A Sic Radical é a minha vida! XD CC, Naruto, Moment of True... que outros programas é que eu gosto de ver?**

**PS.8. Finalmente consegui terminar de responder aos reviews... u.u (Sábado/Domingo)**

* * *

_**Nesta semana deixarei algumas frases...**_

**-**

**Guia**

**-**

**Sakura**

_**Syaoran**_

**Sasuke**

_**Outros**_

-

**'O meu principe... espero que ele apareça brevemente...'**

"_**O que irás dar-me?**_**"**

"**Já te esqueceste que roubaste o meu primeiro beijo?!"**

**'Ele parece ser tão sério... Ele é completamente diferente daquele Principe Pervertido.'**

**'Isto poderia ser... amor?'**

"_**Não digas o nome desse estupido, ou então eu terei que calar-te outra vez, miúda.**_**"**

**'O beijo do meu principe é... doce e gentil.'**

"**Eu quero estar na mesma escola que tu!!"**

"_**Estás com uma garota diferente todos os dias!!**_**"**

"**Sasuke-kun, tens um irmão gémeo?"**

"_**Hey... Vistes-te ver-me?**_**"**

"**Tu não és o Sasuke-kun."**

"**Não te lembras?"**

"**Como podem existir dois Sasuke-kuns?!"**

"_**Di-director...! Para! Alguém o faça parar!**_**"**

"**_O teu pai engravidou uma mulher e daí saí eu. Mesmo com mães diferentes, eu soube que nós eramos parecidos com o nosso pai._"**

"**_É uma boa história, não é?_"**

"**_Deste que eu soube da tua existência, eu sempre te odiei._"**

"**Muito obrigado por me salvarem."**

"**_Não digas coisas estupidas. Eu não entrei no clube para ser amigo do Sasuke. Nunca serei seu amigo._"**

"**_Ah... Nós fomos descobertos, isso não é mau, miúda? É tão chocante ver como estás desesperada. Não só começaste o beijo como ainda enfiaste a tua língua na minha boca._"**

"**Eu irei... proteger-te."**

"**_Vê, onee-chan! O pai e a mãe compraram-me um novo robô! (...) Falando disso, a onee-chan já não fala sobre anime e mangá à algum tempo. Tu costumavas ser viciada e nunca paravas de falar sobre isso._"**

"**Eu gosto de ti."**

_**'Porque será que esta garota... é tão querida só em frente do Sasuke...? Mas à minha frente ela só grita palavras horríveis.'**_

"**_Idiota! Tu és a mais fofa de todas! Tu és cem vezes mais fofa que as outras!_"**

**_'Porquê...? Porque toda a gente pensa que o Sasuke é o melhor? Porque disseste que gostavas __mais do Sasuke? O pai também era assim, e tu também... Eu não irei desistir de ti! Eu definitivamente não irei dar-te ao Sasuke!'_**

**'Isso não foi... um sonho?'**

"**_Ela morreu quando eu era muito novo._"**

"**Isto é... delicioso!"**

"**O Syaoran também... Também podes ter uma expressão tão fofa. Tu devias estar sempre a sorrir, como fizeste agora."**

"**Tu... O que fizeste à Sakura?"**

"**Eu gosto de ti..."**

**Acho que isto vai ficar por aqui, porque daqui a nada escrevo as frases do final da história também e isso não pode ser! XD Como podem ver eu exagerei na quantidade de frases... u.u**

**Digam-me o que acham e se vale a pena adaptar esta história! \o/**


	31. Drab 31 Quem é o meu Moe Kare? Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

_Estas notas iniciais estão a ficar cada vez mais curtas! XD_

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 31 – ****Quem é o meu Moe Kare? – Parte I**

**By Go Ikeyamada & Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**Revisão por Vivx(chan)**

* * *

_Começado às 12:12:08 de 19 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**NOTA: Esta história será um pouco diferente das outras. Como há três personagens principais e os seus POV são muito variados, eu decidi fazer umas legendas, para saberem quando é que é o POV de cada personagem.**

Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase sem ponto de vista.

_Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista da Sakura._

**Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista do Syaoran.**

**Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista do Sasuke.**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Moe Kare fala de outros animes/mangás sem ser o próprio. Por exemplo, no inicio é utilizado o mangá "Get Love" da mesma autora. Só que um pouco mais à frente, a Sakura fala de duas personagens de dois animes diferentes! **Athrun pertence ao anime Gundam Seed e Kakashi-sensei pertence ao anime/mangá Naruto!** :) Daqui para a frente irá aparecer outros animes como Pokemon, mas isso só será mais para a frente! XD

* * *

-. Eu irei proteger-te. – um rapaz, envergonhado, falava seriamente estas palavras à pessoa que amava.

-. Eu estou tão feliz... – a garota respondeu, encantada.

-. Aww(til)! Os rapazes dos Shoujo Mangás são muito melhores que os verdadeiros! – uma garota sonhava, enquanto olhava para o seu mangá sonhadoramente, rezando para que isso acontecesse com ela também – Eu quero alguém que também me diga "Eu irei proteger-te"!! – ela gritou, imensamente feliz, sem reparar que toda a turma olhava para ela, principalmente o professor que estava furioso.

-. Kinomoto-san! Não leia mangá durante a aula! – ele gritou, enquanto as suas colegas riam.

-. _Outra vez..._ – pensou, envergonhada.

_Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, 15 anos._

_Eu estou na Ouka Girls Jr. High School e adoro shoujo mangá._

_Eu estou numa escola só para garotas, por isso não conheço rapazes, mas mesmo assim espero poder descobrir o tipo de amor que leio nos meus shoujo mangás._

-. _O meu príncipe... Eu espero que ele apareça brevemente..._ – pensou, abraçando um mangá, enquanto andava na estação dos comboios (trein).

-. Devolvam-me! – uma criança gritou e a Sakura virou-se, reparando num grupo de adolescentes que agarravam numa criança.

-. Hee... Olha para esta criança! Como é que ele pode ter tanto dinheiro com ele? – um dos três, que formavam o "grupo de adolescentes" comentou, enquanto pegava no dinheiro.

-. Devolve-me! Eu preciso dele para a escola! – chorou, enquanto outro o agarrava, não deixando-o aproximar-se do dinheiro.

-. Ah... Hey, devolve-lhe dinheiro, por favor. – ela pediu, nervosa – Ele é apenas uma criança.

-. Eu não consigo ouvir-te. – o que tinha o dinheiro na mão disse, irritado.

-. Bem... ah... – ela estava nervosa e foi nesse momento que ele reparou no uniforme que tinha vestido.

-. Este é o uniforme da escola _Ouka Girls Jr. High School_, né? – ele perguntou ao que estava ao seu lado – Para garotas ricas.

-. Podemos vende-lo por um bom preço. – o que estava ao seu lado respondeu, assobiando.

Pegaram-na ao colo, levando-a com eles em direcção a uma loja onde venderiam o seu uniforme.

_O quê?!_

Mas eles não puderam reagir, ao sentir um chute que fez com que os adolescentes caíssem ao chão. O recém chegado aproximou-se da Sakura, pegando-a ao colo.

_Kyyaaa?!_

-. Desculpem, desculpem! – o rapaz que aparecera, agarrava bem a Sakura num dos seus ombros. O seu sorriso era malicioso enquanto dizia essas palavras – As minhas pernas são demasiado compridas.

-. O quê...? – eles perguntaram.

-. Querem lutar?! – mesmo com a Sakura num dos seus ombros, ele pôs-se em posição de luta. Utilizou o braço e as pernas, e mesmo carregando a Sakura ele conseguiu terminar com eles num instante – O quê? Já terminaram? – perguntou – As garotas não gostam de rapazes como vocês – disse, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

_Heee?_

_O meu príncipe chegou!!_

_Olhos castanhos que transmitem tranquilidade e cabelos castanhos tão escuros como um tronco de uma árvore._

_Ele é tão fixe que protege as garotas dos rapazes maus!_

_Ele é, absolutamente, o meu príncipe encantado!_

-. Oh... Muito obrigado. – estava tão encantada com ele, que não deixava de estar nervosa e envergonhada - Devo-te uma.

_Kyaaa!_

_Ele sorriu! E como o seu sorriso é lin-do!_

-. O que irás dar-me? – perguntou-lhe e ela deixou de _sonhar_ e ficou mais nervosa.

-. Ah... Um... copo de chá...? – perguntou, nervosa.

-. Eu prefiro... ter-te a ti. – o seu sorriso era maroto e, sem mais nem menos, pegou na Sakura e começou a beija-la, tendo uma multidão a assistir ao beijo.

_O quê?!_

_O quê?!_

_Ele não pode beijar-me assim...!_

_Espera...!_

_Eu desisto, eu desisto!_

Deixou de beija-la, devolvendo-lhe o ar que estava a começar a faltar-lhe.

-. Não tens experiência nenhuma. – comentou, sorrindo – Nem sabes como é que tens que respirar. – a Sakura tinha ficado de boca a aberta, enquanto ele continuava a falar – Ainda és muito nova, por isso ainda não tens o teu corpo desenvolvido. – dizia, rindo – Cresce depressa, miúda. – e afastou-se.

_O quê?!_

_Um beijo Francês?!_

_Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo!_

_Que príncipe pervertido!_

_Ele não é nenhum príncipe!_

* * *

-. Oh, meu deus... – a sua amiga comentava, enquanto Sakura chorava numa das mesas da escola.

-. Ele era o rapaz mais giro, mas com a pior personalidade! – disse, enquanto chorava – Devolve-me o meu primeiro beijo! – gritou, desesperada – Príncipes encantados não existem! – continuava a chorar – Agora só irei viver pelo Athrun e pelo Kakashi-sensei...

-. Oh, Sakura, queres ir a um Goukon no próximo sábado? – a sua amiga perguntou, juntando ambas as mãos.

-. Hã...? – a Sakura prestou atenção às suas palavras, mas ainda chorava.

-. Eu conheci um rapaz que anda na secundária ontem e nós falamos acerca de fazermos um Goukon e convidarmos os nossos amigos. – continuou a falar – Talvez o encontres lá... O teu verdadeiro príncipe. – a Sakura deixou de chorar ao ouvir essas palavras.

-. Eu irei, eu irei! – gritou, abraçando a sua amiga – Eu irei conhecer o meu príncipe!

-. Que recuperação tão rápida... – a sua amiga murmurou.

_Eu irei apagar da minha memória aquele príncipe pervertido!_

_E irei encontrar o meu verdadeiro príncipe nesse Goukon!_

* * *

-. Olá, eu sou Eriol Hiraguizawa, da Secundária Meisei. – estavam num parque, onde a Sakura e mais duas amigas estavam à espera dos rapazes com quem iriam ter a Goukon – As amigas da Tomoyo-chan são tão bonitas... Como eu esperava! – comentou, com a mão por detrás da cabeça.

-. Onde estão os outros. – a Tomoyo perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-. Desculpem, eles estão atrasados. – Eriol respondeu – Eles devem estar quase a chegar...

-. Não me disseste que era um Goukon!! – ouviu-se uma voz furiosa e as três viraram-se, curiosas.

-. Acalma-te, Sasuke... – um rapaz furioso apareceu e a Sakura assustou-se.

-. Ahhh! – ela gritou, apontando para o rapaz que acabava de chegar – Tu! Tu és aquele... Príncipe Pervertido!! – ela gritou e o rapaz apenas arregalou os olhos, surpreendido.

-. Quem és tu? – ele perguntou, observando a Sakura, com uma mão no queixo.

_O quê?_

-. O quê? Conheces a Sakura-chan, Sasuke? – o Eriol perguntou ao seu amigo.

_O quê?_

-. Não. Não a conheço. – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Não se lembra de mim?!_

-. Sou eu! – gritou – Já te esqueceste que roubaste o meu primeiro beijo?! – começou a chorar – Tu brincaste comigo!

-. Fizeste mesmo isso, Sasuke? – um outro rapaz falara, que estava perto do Eriol.

-. Eu já disse que não a conheço! – ele gritou, vermelho pela raiva e pela vergonha – Esta garota é maluca!

-. Acho que te enganaste. – o Eriol disse à Sakura – O Sasuke é conhecido por não mostrar interesse nas garotas e isso chega a preocuparmo-nos. Não foi fácil trazê-lo a este Goukon.

_Engano?_

_Mesmo sendo igual a ele?_

_Agora que eu reparo bem... os seus olhos são de uma cor diferente._

_A cor dos olhos do príncipe pervertido são de um castanho profundo, enquanto que os olhos deste rapaz são de um lindo azul..._

-. Ok! Vamos divertir-nos! – os restantes disseram.

Dentro do café o ambiente era tenso, entre o Sasuke e a Sakura. Ela estava arrependida, mas ele estava zangado.

_Que... má atmosfera..._

_O que eu posso fazer?_

_Eu é que tive culpa..._

_Eu quero desculpar-me, mas..._

_Eu estou demasiado assustada para falar com ele!_

-. Ahh, o Eriol-kun faz parte do clube de futebol, não é? – a Tomoyo perguntou, tentando terminar com aquele silencio.

-. Sim... – o Eriol respondeu, nervoso – E o Sasuke participa no clube de Karaté. Ele tem o cinturão negro. – comentou – Ele é mesmo bom!

-. Wow! – a Tomoyo exclamou.

_O seu nome é Sasuke, né?_

_Ele é realmente lindo..._

_Ele parece o tipo de rapaz que podemos encontrar num shoujo mangá._

_Eu sinto-me mal por tê-lo chamado de pervertido..._

-. Porque estás a olhar para mim? – o Sasuke perguntou, observando-a de maneira mortal.

-. Ah! Desculpa! – deixou o seu copo cair sem querer molhando parte da sua camisola.

_Raios!_

_Ele vai matar-me!_

-. Eu limpo, eu limpo! – ela disse, nervosa.

-. Não faz mal! – ele também disse, nervoso.

* * *

_Esta é a escola do Sasuke-kun..._

-. Eu quero desculpar-me pelo que aconteceu ontem! – começou a dar voltas, nervosa – Mas... É exagerado visitar a sua escola?

-. Ah, não é a Sakura-chan? – o Eriol apareceu – Hum? O que é isto? – observou o saco que ela trazia na mão – Vieste ver o Sasuke? Ele está no dojo.

_Wow..._

_Que dojo tão fixe..._

-. _Hum...? Onde está o Sasuke-kun?_ – pensou.

A Sakura reparou no Sasuke, que naquela altura lutava de forma graciosa, fazendo-a envergonhar-se.

_Ele é tão..._

_... fixe!_

_O Sasuke tem uma aura diferente..._

_Ele é tão lindo..._

-. Tu está lindo hoje também, Sasuke! – um grupo de rapazes que pertenciam ao Karaté gritavam enquanto viam os seus movimentos – Dá o teu melhor! – isso deixou a Sakura surpreendida.

-. Ouvi dizer que ele está furioso hoje porque os seus amigos organizaram um Goukon. – um rapaz do grupo comentou, enquanto o viam treinar.

-. Mesmo sendo muito popular entre as garotas, ele nãos lhes liga nenhuma. – outro comentou, sonhador – Ele só pensa no Karaté. É por isso que ele é tão fixe!

-. Os seus movimentos são lindos e a sua cara é linda... – outro comentou.

_Quem são estas pessoas?!_

O Sasuke fez uma pausa e reparou que a Sakura observava o treino na porta de entrada do dojo.

-. Tu... – ele começou, surpreendido – Isto é... para mim? – comentou, estando fora do dojo e com o saco da Sakura na mão, que continha uma camisola.

-. Eu peço imensa desculpa por ontem! – fez uma referencia – Eu também peço imensa desculpa por ter-te confundido por outra pessoa e acusar-te por coisas horríveis que não fizeste.

_Finalmente desculpei-me..._

Ela sentiu-se aliviada, mas ele tinha ficado parado, sem responder, e com o saco na mão.

_Hã?_

_Ele ainda está zangado?!_

-. Desculpa! Eu preciso ir! – gritou, começando a correr – Desculpa por ter interrompido o teu treino!

-. Não...! – ele disse e ela parou de correr – Obrigado por teres vindo. Eu apenas estou surpreendido. – _O quê...?_ – Eu também... peço desculpas pela minha atitude, ontem. – ele continuo a dizer – Eles obrigaram-me a ir a um Goukon e... tu chamaste-me pervertido... Eu peço desculpa.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Ele é tão sério..._

_Ele é completamente diferente daquele príncipe pervertido._

_Eu penso que eles são parecidos... mas as suas personalidades são completamente diferentes._

-. Bem... mas o Karaté é fixe, não é? – a Sakura disse, tentando imitar os seus gestos com as mãos – É a primeira vez que vejo.

-. Não, não é assim. – ele aproximou-se, pegando nos braços da Sakura – É assim que se faz. – guiou as suas mãos.

_Kyaaa!_

-. Agora experimenta sozinha. – ele disse – Sei!

-. Seiya! – ela disse, fechando os olhos com força e fazendo o movimento com as mãos.

-. Sim, é assim que se faz. – o Sasuke sorriu e as bochechas da Sakura tornaram-se vermelhas.

_O que é que eu vou fazer?_

_Parece que o meu coração vai parar..._

_Eu estou tão feliz..._

_Será que isto é... amor?_

_Eu finalmente encontrei... o meu verdadeiro príncipe..._

* * *

-. _Tada_! Comprei-o! – a Sakura estava no comboio (trein) e segurava um livro – Eu irei estudar muito já que é difícil entrar na escola do Sasuke-kun...

_He, he, he!_

_Eu vou puder andar na mesma escola que o Sasuke-kun!_

_Só tenho que passar o exame!_

-. Vejamos... – abriu o livro – Substituímos o X pelo Y e...

_Dez minutos depois..._

A Sakura dormia. O comboio parou e uma pessoa entrou, estando perto da Sakura.

-. Mmm... Sasuke-kun... – ela murmurou entre sonhos.

A pessoa que tinha entrado ouvira o que ela dissera.

-. Não digas o nome desse estúpido, ou então eu terei que calar-te outra vez, miúda. – o rapaz que era chamado de "Príncipe Pervertido" pela Sakura tinha aparecido, beijando-a novamente.

_Eu tive um sonho..._

_No sonho o Sasuke-kun beijava-me suavemente..._

_Esse beijo fazia me esquecer daquele outro horrível primeiro beijo..._

_O beijo do meu príncipe é... doce e gentil._

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_Terminado às 22:59:45 de 20 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas da Revisora: **Olá, o como eu gosto de dizer, oix… ;P

O Syaoran deste drab é um pouco violento, não? Eu não conheço a história em que foi baseado, mas acredito que a nossa escritora favorita está a fazer o seu melhor para que a história fique bem e fácil de entender… A Sakura está mesmo determina a entrar na escola do Sasuke e a se dar bem com ele, também acredito que o beijo do sonho dela aconteceu na realidade, mas com outra pessoa, não?

A semana passada vi o novo episódio de Code Geass, eu já não sei o que é que hei-de esperar da história, uma pessoa pensa uma coisa e no episódio seguinte acontece outra totalmente diferente, como uma das minhas melhores amigas diz, é preciso haver "suspance" (peço desculpa se estiver mal escrito, mas não me ocorre a maneira correcta, acho…xD) para uma história ser boa, e a verdade é que eu fico ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer a seguir… ;P

Espero ter corrigido todos os erros, se não, podem mandar mensagens para a Ying-Fa a reclamar, eu às vezes sou bastante distraída… XD

Até ao próximo drab…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** É nestas alturas que eu agradeço imenso por ter uma revisora como a Vivx! /o\ Obrigada! :) O que aconteceu ontem fez-me perceber como é tão importante termos uma revisora! n.n (O que me dá imenso jeito! :)

Depois de tanta coisa acerca de "Moe Kare" espero que vocês gostem desta história tanto como eu! :)

Eu acho que o que mais me "marcou" nesta semana de Moe Kare foi mesmo o review da Ana Pri-chan! XD Porque ela também já conhece a história e comentou-a sem escrever o nome dos personagens, o que me fascinou! XD Eu vou adorar começar a escrever o nome "substituto", entre outros! XD

Ainda bem que vocês parecem estar bastante contentes pela participação do Sasuke de Naruto neste drab! :D Pelo menos não o odeiam, que era isso que eu temia que acontecesse se eu escolhesse outro personagem qualquer.

Bem, mas para quem não sabe, este foi apenas o primeiro capitulo de Moe Kare e a minha meta são mesmo dividir em 3 partes para não perlongar muito, mas no total são 34 capítulos! .

Claro que para quem já conhece Moe Kare irá reparar a falta de algumas cenas... u.u Bem, eu não achei elas realmente importantes – e houve uma vergonhosa demais para ter coragem de a escrever! XD

Sobre as cenas yaoi... faz parte do mangá e não é nada de mais – pelo menos para mim, mas com quem já discuti sobre isto sabe que eu sou uma "anti"! XD Esta não será a última vez, mas as coisas que eles dizem são mesmo para rir - pelo menos eu acho piada! XD Quando eles estavam a fazer aqueles comentário, a Sakura apanhou um grande choque, né? Isso teve piada! XD

Bem, passando à frente...

Talvez pareça confuso, mas apercebi-me que é difícil descrever mangás! XD Assim como fazer traduções, como já fiz e ainda estou a fazer! XD No inicio pode parecer muito fácil, pois já demos o guião, mas depois acaba por ser mais difícil. Estive a pensar e acho que é mais fácil escrever um fic do que adaptar... u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Oi! :)

A tua opinião é muito importante, obrigado! n.n

Espero que tenhas gostado desta primeira parte!

Sim, muitas vezes parece fácil, e noutras parece impossível, mas eu acho que no momento em que menos esperamos é quando ela aparece!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Jéssica:** Oi! :)

Tem que haver alguma história com a Sakura louca por ter um namorado, não? XD

Tens razão! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá! :)

A tua opinião é muito importante, obrigado! n.n

Espero que tenhas gostado desta primeira parte!

Por acaso o meu problema foi com os horários, embora não goste do meu, mas enfim! Não se pode fazer nada para o alterar... u.u

Por acaso já vi até ao 199. Pelo menos nesses capitulos as CLAMP estão a revelar algumas coisas importantes.

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Hinaichigo Miyu:** Olá! :)

De nada! ;)

Pensei que ao ser "super apressado" - XD – não fosses gostar dele... Eu até gosto da história, mas a maneira como ela está escrita é que eu não gosto... u.u

Então parece que acertei na mosca, como se diz! XD

Como fizeste 16 anos pensei naquelas coisas das adolescentes e que tinha ouvido em algum lugar que era aos 16 anos que encontrávamos o nosso amor... XD

Espero que esse "salvamento" aconteça depressa! ;)

Obrigado! n.n

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Susa Kinomoto:** Oi! :)

Obrigado! n.n

Claro, já que o tio era o Syaoran! XD Mas como eles são tio-sobrinho devem ser parecidos, só que numa versão chibi! XD

A tua opinião é muito importante, obrigado! n.n

Espero que tenhas gostado desta primeira parte!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! :)

Obrigado! n.n

Sim, foi meio louco! XD Com uma Sakura louca por ter um namorado! XD

Bem, eu não diria que "essa" Sakura se apaixona com facilidade, mas ela queria mesmo um namorado e talvez por o pequeno ser parecido com o Syaoran o seu coração bateu mais forte! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Olá! :)

Toda a gente diz que Code Geass pertence às CLAMP, mas não são elas que inventaram a sua história (?).

Eu lembro-me da altura em que davam Digimon 3 no Canal Panda às 13:30 e então eu costumava ver sempre a essa hora, antes de ir para a escola! XD Só perdia um episódio se não o conseguisse ver! E as letras em PT são tão lindas! +.+

Sim, eu agora só vejo Naruto na Sic Radical e isso quando eu posso ver, então eu só vejo um ou outro episódio, o que é um pouco confuso! XD

O meu problema não era o horário, embora também não goste dele por ter todas as aulas à tarde, mas não irei mudar o dia, continuará a ser terça-feira, até porque continuo com a minha segunda-feira super ocupada – com mais uma aula que no ano anterior! XD – e com a minha terça com menos uma aula! XD

Obrigado por toda aquela confusão de ontem! Espero que já não pareça confuso aquela parte! /o\

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá! :)

Eu só vejo Naruto na Sic Radical e isso quando posso, por isso é a mesma coisa que disser que não vi o episódio em que a Sakura cortou o cabelo, mas vi quando ela lutou com aquela outra rapariga que não me lembro o nome, que é loira, e eles falaram sobre isso nesse episódio. Nem fazia ideia que elas foram amigas no passado!

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Oi! :)

Pois, é! :) É uma boa maneira de descobrir a alma gémea! XD

Gostaste da história, né? n.n

Não sei porque, mas eu sempre tive aquela esperança que ela iria ficar com aquele que ela ficou no final! Mesmo depois daquilo que aconteceu entre ela e o "substituto" - eu adoro disser isto! XD

Eu fartei-me de chorar por causa das coisas que ele dizia! Tinham tanto sentimento e percebia-se que ele gostava mesmo dela! TT-TT

Isso é verdade, eu achei-o egoísta! u.u Mesmo ela disse que não conseguia mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu ao substituto porque ele poderia não gostar... u.u Como aquela sua pancada por animes e mangás! XD

Sim, o extra foi tão lindo! +.+ Ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que era no inicio! /o\ Não tinha coragem de fazer "aquilo" com ela, tão fofo! +.+

Eu sei, mas o problema é que a sua tradução ainda não está completa em inglês, por isso não quis ler esse mangá para ficar viciada e depois esperar milênios pelo fim... u.u Mas procura no google algo como Get Love download e de certeza que irás encontrar algo! :)

Mas mesmo que não encontres, então diz-me qualquer coisa e depois eu digo-te, ok? Só não tenho é as coisas comigo agora... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Oi Mila-chan! ;)

Agora estás a começar a conhecer a vida de FicWritter, né?

Eu sei, eu sei! /o\ Se eu puder nesta semana eu mando, está bem?

Não te preocupes com isso! :)

Compreendo a tua falta de tempo, por isso assim que voltares a ter aquele tempo livre podemos voltar aqueles super reviews de antes! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! :)

Ainda bem que gostaste do drab passado! :)

Sim, não deve haver histórias assim! XD

Algumas vezes tenho ideias assim!

Sobre Code Geass, por acaso ainda não vi o episódio desta semana, mas deve ser muito bom, né?

Sim, Rebelde não é dublado... tens razão! :D

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. De certeza que terei todos os reviews respondidos até segunda, na proxima vez! /o\ Desculpem, mas isto foi mesmo inesperado, mas pelo menos tive tempo hoje, quinta, depois de sair das aulas. Nem que fique aqui até à meia noite eu vou ter que terminar de responder aos reviews - que por acaso nem comecei a faze-lo... u.u Nesta semana as coisas até eram diferentes... Tinha um novo prazo de entrega, para a Vivx ter tempo para revisar o drab, mas mesmo assim no domingo estive ocupadissima com coisas da escola - práticamente o dia interio. Na segunda foi o "big day" e terminei só por ter uma aula porque metade da escola estava fechada - por causa daquela ideia que tiveram de pôr um computador com internet em cada sala... Acabei por andar aí a navegar demais nos mangás - que já disse os nomes aí em cima - e eu pensei que tivesse tempo na terça, mas acabei por não ter - eu sei que são só desculpas, mas acho que vocês merecem sabê-las! E depois houve aquela confusão que me deixou "meio sem cabeça para responder aos reviews". Na quarta já descobri uma maneira de arranjar esse problema - mas mesmo assim ainda reclamo com o meu horário e com os directores da escola que parece que não estam lá a fazer nada, desculpem! u.u Despois pus-me à conversa com um rapaz que via Naruto e ele ensinou-me umas coisas - eu não sabia o que eram pessoas "emo"... o.o Já agora, "emo" vem de "emoções". São pessoas que tiveram um passado mau, quer disser, não têm lembranças tipo "cor-de-rosa". E vou conhecer mais uma fã de Tsubasa em Portugal! :D Isto só está a aumentar! XD Bem, a conversa foi bastante interessante, que até quase ia matando o meu pai de susto por não ter chegado a casa ainda... u.u (Sim, depois eu soube, enquanto eles conversavam - XD - que ele tinha telefonado à minha mãe, até porque ela estava a trabalhar nessa altura. Esta quinta também foi bem apertadinha e por isso só vou responde-las agora... Rezem para que consiga a tempo! XD Sim, porque já é tarde! XD**

**PS.2. Bem... tenho que gritar mais! Se em vez de escrever eu fala-se isto, talvez até podia treinar o meu tom de voz, que tem que aumentar. Mas sabiam que quando vocês estão a gritar, a parte racional do vosso cerebro deixa de funcionar, fazendo-nos comportar como uns animais irracionais? Pois eu aprendi isso com o Dr. Phil-sensei - lol juntei o inglês (Dr.) com o japonês (sensei)! XD Esse é o programa que está no primeiro lugar de programas que eu não posso perder na televisão - eu até estou a pensar em como poderei ver o Dr. Phil todos os dias sem que interfira com as minhas aulas... u.u Adoro esse programa e apaixonei-me por ele nestas férias, e adoro a "renovação" que fizeram, criando o "Dr. Phil House". Para nunca viu veja, é mesmo interessantes, supertudo para aquelas pessoas que gostam de psicologia. Mas empadado com esse programa está o Momento da Verdade...! Esse sim é o programa que eu tenho estado à espera à muito tempo - como na versão Americana diz: eles tiveram que esperar 3 messes! XD Eu adoro tanto, adoro tanto, que até agradeço a Deus por terem posto a versão Americana na Sic Radical - eu digo! A Sic Radical é a minha vida! XD CC, Naruto, Moment of True... que outros programas é que eu gosto de ver?**

**PS.3. Hoje, terça-feira(este PS é novo! XD), por acaso perdi parte do meu tempo a ver CC! XD Mas com o assunto que eles tinham hoje eu não consegui deixar de ver, mesmo podendo ve-lo amanhã, repetido! Falaram sobre o Momento da Verdade e as opiniões foram mesmo... boas? Falaram sobre aquele homem que não tinha orgulho no filho... E eu não sabia que tinha feito 21 perguntas à Teresa Guilherme... OoO Granda maluca! XD**

**PS.4. Por acaso onde descobri um sitio onde costumam estar miúdos... o.o E por acaso costumo ir aí quase diariamente... o.o Achei tão engraçado que estou a pensar começar a ir lá todos os dias só para estar com eles! XD (A única coisa má é que fico com menos tempo! XD) Tinham umas cartas Uno feitas à mão, tão fofas! +.+ - XD**

**P.S.5. Pressa, pressa... Frruum!**


	32. Drab 32 Quem é o meu Moe Kare? Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Hello! :)

**Estive offline estes últimos dias, por isso só voltei hoje, desculpem! /o\**

**Mas espero que gostem desta segunda parte! :)**

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

**Drab 32 – ****Quem é o meu Moe Kare? – Parte II**

**By Go Ikeyamada & Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**Revisão por Vivx(chan)**

* * *

_Começado às 12:27:46 de 24 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**NOTA: Esta história será um pouco diferente das outras. Como há três personagens principais e os seus POV são muito variados, eu decidi fazer umas legendas, para saberem quando é que é o POV de cada personagem.**

Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase sem ponto de vista.

_Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista da Sakura._

**Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista do Syaoran.**

_**Se a frase aparece assim, quer dizer que é uma frase do ponto de vista do Sasuke.**_

* * *

**NOTA.2: Como disse no drab anterior isto de estar a adaptar é bem mais difícil do que parece – pelo menos para mim – por isso decidi escrever à minha maneira, deixando de parte muitas frases do mangá!**

* * *

**NOTA.3:Na versão inglesa o Arata chama a Hikaru de "Little Chick" e "Stupid Little Chick" por ela não ter o seu corpo desenvolvido, ainda - significa: não tem muito volume em cima, assim como em baixo, **_**kapitche**_**? Sutiã pequeno e rabo pequeno! XD Em português seria algo como "pequena franga" - XD - mas a melhor palavra para traduzir seria "frangota" ou "franguinha", o que seria um pouco estranho! XD Pensei primeiro em "menina", mas depois pensei que "miúda" seria muito melhor e teria um significado muito parecido: que ela ainda era considerada uma criança! XD**

* * *

**NOTA.4: Eu sei que o Sasuke de Naruto tem cabelos azuis e olhos pretos – como a Ledger M. disse – só que no mangá original eles são iguais, só por disser que um tem olhos azuis e o outro tem olhos castanhos, mas como eu escrevo isto na categoria CCS não posso mudar a cor dos olhos do Syaoran ou a cor do seu cabelo, por isso espero que não levem a mal! /o\**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Moe Kare fala de outros animes/mangás sem ser o próprio. Por exemplo, no inicio é utilizado o mangá "Get Love" da mesma autora. Só que um pouco mais à frente, a Sakura fala de duas personagens de dois animes diferentes! **Athrun pertence ao anime Gundam Seed e Kakashi-sensei pertence ao anime/mangá Naruto!** :) Daqui para a frente irá aparecer outros animes como Pokemon, mas isso só será mais para a frente! XD **(O Pikachu pertence ao Pokemon!)**

* * *

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

O meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e estou prestes a realizar um dos meus sonhos...

_Entrar na mesma escola em que o Sasuke-kun anda!_

Depois do meu último encontro com o Sasuke-kun, eu sabia que ele era o meu verdadeiro príncipe e por isso eu queria entrar na sua escola, mas para isso devo passar os exames! Então, como as minhas amigas sabiam disso, elas, com a ajuda dos amigos do Sasuke-kun, conseguiram convencê-lo a ajudar-me a estudar para o exame!

_Estou tão feliz!_

-. Diz-me se tiveres alguma dúvida. – estávamos na biblioteca, que seria o sítio onde eu iria estudar com a ajuda do meu Ouji-sama!

-. Es... está bem... – sentia o meu coração bater de uma maneira rítmica no meu peito, aumentando o meu nervosismo – Como é que eu posso fazer este exercício? – perguntei, segurando o livro, mas sem o virar para ele.

-. Qual? – ele perguntou.

_Eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco!_

_Ele está tão perto!_

-. Hã? O que é isto? – ele olhou para o meu livro e eu assustei-me quando apercebi-me que ele estava a olhar para um desenho que tinha feito nele, em que estava um coelho que dizia "veja o mangá nas páginas seguintes" e uma imitação do Pikachu ao lado do coelho que dizia "pikachu!".

_Não!_

_O Sasuke-kun vai pensar que eu não sou uma aluna séria!_

-. Ah, ah, ah! – ele riu, surpreendendo-me – És mesmo boa a desenhar. – ele continuou a rir, fazendo com que toda a minha cara estivesse vermelha pela vergonha – A história é muito boa. Os teus outros livros também têm estes desenhos? – perguntou, pegando num outro que estava perto de mim.

_Não olhes!_

Eu acho que o Sasuke-kun não percebe como eu estou nervosa só por estar sentada ao seu lado.

_Eu quero ver-te..._

_Estar ao teu lado..._

_Eu realmente quero entrar na tua escola!_

* * *

No dia do exame o pior aconteceu...

_Fiquei doente!_

Talvez pelo excesso de estudo, pois eu queria mesmo entrar e por isso não deixava os livros nem por um segundo.

Mas mesmo doente, eu fiz questão de aparecer na escola, para fazer o exame.

Os meus pais pareciam estar preocupados no momento em que sai, mas mesmo assim eu respondia às suas perguntas com um "sim, estou bem".

-. Hey... – o Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar à escola. Ele fez questão de ficar comigo naquele dia, mas ao ver-me reparou que eu estava num estado lastimável – Tens febre? – perguntou, mas ao ver o meu rosto vermelho teve a certeza disso – Precisamos ir ao hospital, a tua febre parece ser bastante alta.

-. Eu não posso ir para o hospital. – disse – Eu preciso de fazer o exame! Eu estudei tanto...

-. Mas se não fizeres o exame para esta escola, há sempre outras em que podes entrar. – ele disse.

-. Não! – gritei, surpreendendo-o – Eu quero andar na mesma escola que tu!

_Ah..._

_Isto soou a uma... confissão de amor..._

-. Eu... – o Sasuke começou a dizer – Eu não fazia ideia que gostavas tanto assim da minha escola.

_O qu-quê?!_

_Eu acabo de confessar e ele nem percebe?_

_Ele é demasiado lento..._

Surpreendeu-me ao dar-me o seu casado e o seu cascol. Mas fiquei ainda mais surpreendida quando ele me levou às cavalitas até à enfermaria. Ele não parecia importar-se com as pessoas que olhavam para nós, mas eu não podia deixar de ficar cada vez mais nervosa e envergonhada.

-. Toda a gente está a olhar para nós. – disse – Não achas embaraçoso? – perguntei.

-. Não. – ele simplesmente respondeu, deixando-me ainda mais surpreendida.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Tu nem sabes o que eu sinto por ti..._

_... então, porque estás a ser tão simpático comigo?_

_Os meus sentimentos por ti vão crescendo e crescendo._

* * *

-. Ah... Ela não consegue tomar o medicamento. – a enfermeira disse, observando-me enquanto dormia na cama da enfermaria – Ela tem mesmo febre alta. Talvez ela não consiga fazer o exame... – comentou – E só falta meia hora para o exame começar.

-. ... – o Sasuke não respondeu, relembrando as minhas palavras "_Eu quero fazer este exame!_" – Por favor, dê-me o medicamento. – pegou no copo, 'bebendo-o'.

Beijou-me, surpreendendo a enfermeira. Queria passar o medicamento da sua boca para a minha.

_Quem... é...?_

_Eu conheço..._

_... estes doces lábios..._

_Eu já senti-os antes, quando sonhei com o beijo do Sasuke-kun..._

(Lembrem-se da última cena do drab passado; em que o "Principe Perverdido" a beijava, mas ela pensava que estava a sonhar com o Sasuke.)

_Ahh... Sasuke-kun..._

_Tu és mesmo..._

-. ... O meu Príncipe! – gritei, abraçando-o.

-. Ah..? O quê? – vi o Sasuke-kun à minha frente e percebi que não era um sonho, mas sim a realidade.

-. Sa-sa-sasuke-kun?! – afastei-me dele, deixando de o abraçar – Desculpa.

-. Ainda bem que acordaste. – a enfermeira disse – O medicamento deve estar a fazer efeito. – o Sasuke continuava nervoso pelo que tinha acontecido antes – O Uchiha-kun teve que passar o medicamento da sua boca para a tua, pois não estavas a conseguir tomá-la.

_O quê?_

-. Desculpa. – ele disse, já no seu "eu" normal, sem nervossismo – Foi uma emergência.

_O quê?_

_E-e-ele beijou-me?!_

_E-então... não foi outro sonho...?_

-. Ah!! – gritei, alegre, mas eles ficaram ainda mais preocupados comigo, pois a minha temperatura tinha subido.

A sorte foi que tinha conseguido fazer o exame, mas com tanto pânico eu não me lembro como o fiz.

* * *

Dois dias depois estava a caminhar na rua com as minhas duas amigas. Ainda estava triste pois pensava que o exame tinha corrido mal.

-. Só irás saber os resultados amanhã. – uma de cabelos mais curtos, chamada Hikaru, respondeu.

-. Sê mais optimista, Sakura! – a de cabelos mais compridos, Tomoyo, disse - É demasiado cedo para estares assim, triste.

Eu continuava triste, como um fantasma a andar pelas ruas.

-. Mesmo assim, tu tiveste muita sorte! - a Hikaru lembrou-se, abraçando-me – O Sasuke-kun não te beijou?

-. Sim. Eu fiquei muito feliz. – disse, corada, lembrando-me das vezes em que ele tinha sido simpático comigo.

_Ele é mais fixe do que eu pensei que era..._

_E ajuda-me sempre..._

_Eu gosto mesmo dele..._

_Eu espero que ele note os meus sentimentos brevemente._

**-**

**Syaoran**

**-**

-. Hey! Estás completamente vermelha! – a Tomoyo dizia, alegre – O seu beijo deve cancelar aquele do príncipe pervertido, não é? – ela perguntou – A tua mente está cheia de Sasuke-kun!

-. O que se passa? Porque paraste de repente? – a garota que estava ao meu lado, de braços dados, perguntou-me com curiosidade – Encontraste uma garota que gostas?

-. Sim. – respondi – Uma linda miúda. – respondi, sorrindo.

**-**

**Sakura**

**-**

-. Desculpa por ter entrado no balneário! – pedi enquanto andava ao lado do Sasuke-kun. Estava tão feliz com a notícia que tinha passado no exame que entrei no balneário sem pensar se eles estariam vestidos ou não. Por sorte ele estava a vestir a camisa – Eu abracei-te de repente, desculpa.

-. Não te preocupes com isso. – ele disse, não dando importância a esse assunto.

_O Sasuke-kun... é tão lindo!_

_Ele até tem uma marca de nascença no seu ombro esquerdo!_

-. Estou feliz por teres passado no exame. – ele sorriu.

_Ele tem tanto charme!_

-. Ah! Lembrei-me agora. Eu não posso ficar a chamar-te de "tu" para todo o sempre. – ele disse – Como é que eu posso chamar-te?

-. Ah... bem... – pus a mão detrás das costas, nervosa – Podes chamar-me Kinomoto ou por outro nome. – disse – _Mas eu queria que me chamasses 'Sakura'. _– pensei.

-. Está bem. – ele disse – Então, eu irei chamar-te 'Sakura'. – disse, surpreendendo-me.

_Início de Imaginação_

-. O Sasuke está a chama-la pelo seu primeiro nome. – o Sasuke estava a jogar beisebol e estava a bater a bola – É grande. Estão a fazer o que podem, mas a bola está a passar os limites. – imitações da Sakura tentavam apanhar a bola, mas não conseguiam – Homerun! – a voz disse quando a bola saiu dos limites do estádio.

_Fim de Imaginação_

_Ele está a chamar-me pelo primeiro nome!_

Eu sentia-me comovida com isso.

_**É mais facil dizer o seu primeiro nome... Sakura é mais curto que Kinomoto.**_

_É como se nós fossemos um casal!_

-. Hey, Sasuke! – uma garota bonita apareceu à nossa frente, irritada – Quem é essa garota?

_Eh?_

-. Desculpe, mas não a conheço. – o Sasuke tentou ser o mais educado possível com ela, mas em resposta ela deu-lhe uma chapada, deixando tanto o Sasuke como a Sakura surpreendidos.

-. Tu andas com uma garota diferente todos os dias! – ela gritou – Tu és um mulherengo! – as pessoas começavam a parar à sua volta, curiosas.

-. Mas que...? – o Sasuke não compreendia o que estava a acontecer.

-. Sasuke! – outra garota apareceu, mas alegre – Já não te vejo à tanto tempo! – ela abraçou-o – Eu encontrei-te! Hey, quando voltarás a ir para a minha casa?

-. Hey, afasta-te dele! - a garota de antes, que estava irritada, apareceu, tentando separar a outra do Sasuke.

-. O quê? Quem é esta garota? – a outra disse.

-. Eu sou a namorada do Sasuke! – ela respondeu.

-. O quê? – ficou zangada.

-. Hey, Sasuke! – outra garota apareceu.

-. Oh, Sasuke! – e outra garota apareceu.

-. Hey, Sasuke! – elas começaram a correr atrás dele e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era correr ao lado do Sasuke – Afinal quem é a tua namorada? – elas disseram, furiosas.

_O qu...?!_

-. O... que se passa com essas garotas? – o Sasuke perguntou, minutos depois, quando finalmente nos livramos delas.

-. De certeza que não as conheces? – perguntei.

-. Claro que não. – ele respondeu.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Parece mesmo que ele não as conhece..._

Nesse momento apercebi-me.

_Será que elas enganaram-se, pensando que ele era aquele príncipe pervertido?!_

_Ele é exactamente igual ao Sasuke-kun, só por dizer que os seus olhos são castanhos e os do Sasuke-kun são azuis..._

_Ele deve estar a fingir que é o Sasuke-kun!_

-. Sasuke-kun! – disse – Tens algum irmão? Um gémeo? – perguntei.

-. Não... – ele respondeu – Eu não tenho irmãos...

_Se ele não tem um irmão gémeo..._

_Então..._

_... quem é aquele rapaz?_

* * *

-. Está a ficar tarde. – disse, olhando para o relogio – Eu tenho que me despachar ou então eu irei perder Pokemon.

-. Sasuke! – ouvi alguém dizer esse nome e virei-me.

_Olhos castanhos!_

_Não é o Sasuke-kun..._

_É o príncipe pervertido!_

O grupo começou a afastar-se.

_Oh, não! Eu irei perde-lo..._

_O que poderei fazer?_

_Eu preciso encontrar o príncipe pervertido pelo bem do Sasuke-kun._

_Mas, se eu não for agora para casa, eu irei perder o Pikachu..._

_Desculpa, Pikachu!_

_Eu escolho o meu amor pelo Sasuke-kun!_

-. Eu vi-o entrar neste parque, mas perdi-o. – comentei, olhando para os lados.

_Eu tenho muitas perguntas para fazer-lhe._

_Porque ele faz-se passar pelo Sasuke-kun?_

_E se eles têm alguma relação sanguínea..._

Nesse momento encontrei-o a beijar a mesma garota com quem tinha visto antes.

-. Miúda, o que queres com o Sasuke? – um rapaz mais velho e alto que eu pegou-me pela camisa.

_O príncipe pervertido tem uma quadrilha?!_

-. Hey, Sasuke! – ele gritou, levando-me até onde o príncipe pervertido estava com aquela garota – Esta miúda estava atrás de ti.

Ele observou-me e eu não sabia o que fazer, até que ele sorriu.

-. Hey, vieste ver-me? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

_Ele pode ser parecido com o Sasuke, mas o seus olhos e a sua personalidade são diferentes._

-. Quem... quem és tu? – perguntei, arranjando coragem.

-. Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. – respondeu.

-. Não! – gritei, zangada – O Sasuke-kun não é um mulherengo como tu! E a cor dos vossos olhos também são diferentes!

-. Ah, ah, ah! – ele riu – Estúpida! Hoje em dia é fácil mudar de cor de olhos.

Lembrei-me da marca de nascença do Sasuke-kun e aproximei-me dele, vendo o seu ombro esquerdo.

-. O verdadeiro Sasuke-kun tem uma marca de nascença no seu ombro esquerdo! – disse enquanto olhava, mas para a minha surpresa ele também tinha essa marca.

_O quê?_

_Porque é que eles têm a mesma marca de nascença?_

_A mesma cara, o mesmo nome e a mesma marca de nascença..._

_Ele..._

_... é mesmo o Sasuke-kun?_

-. Hey, miúda. Deixa de dizer coisas sem sentido. – o rapaz de antes falara, pegando-a pelos ombros – Hey, Sasuke, podemos leva-la para algum sítio? – ele perguntou – Nós estamos um pouco aborrecidos... Não gostas deste tipo de garota, né?

_O quê?!_

-. Não. – ele respondeu – Ela não é do meu tipo. Não é nada sexy. – disse – E vai-te embora. Tu interrompeste-me logo agora que estava no meio de uma coisa muito divertida... – disse enquanto beijava a garota que continuava ao seu lado.

_Ele não..._

_... irá ajudar-me...?_

_O Sasuke-kun que conheço pode ser um pouco lento, mas..._

_... ele sempre me ajuda quando estou em perigo._

_Ele nunca me abandonaria desta maneira._

-. Hey, vem aqui e diverte-te um pouco connosco. – ele disse, enquanto eu entrava cada vez mais em pânico.

_Ele não é o Sasuke-kun._

-. Não... – disse.

_Ele não é o Sasuke-kun...!_

Ele deu um murro na cara dos dois rapazes que antes agarravam na Sakura.

-. Sa-sasuke...? – um deles disse, deitando sangue pelo nariz – Porquê...?

-. Idiotas. Eu disse que ela não faz o meu tipo, mas eu não vos dei permissão para ficar com ela. – ele disse, calmamente e com um sorriso.

-. O quê...? – eles disseram.

-. Ela pode não ser sexy, mas eu até gosto dela. – ele disse, pegando-a ao colo – Eu irei matar quem ousar provar um pouco dela. Eu estou à espera que ela cresça para ser mais do meu tipo.

-. Sasuke... – a garota que estava com ele pareceu nervosa.

-. Desculpa, desculpa. – ele pediu, ainda sorrindo – Terá que ficar para depois.

Ele começou a andar comigo ao colo.

_Eu não compreendo..._

_Porque é que ele me salvou...?_

_És mesmo o Sasuke-kun...?_

-. Ouch! – gritei quando a dor nas minhas costas. Ele tinha largado-me, deixando-me cair no chão.

-. Cala-te. É o teu castigo por teres-me seguido, mesmo sendo apenas uma miúda. – ele disse, zangado – Deves estar assustada agora, por isso acho melhor ires embora antes que algo pior aconteça.

-. Es-espera! – gritei, fazendo-o parar – Tu és mesmo... o Sasuke-kun...? – perguntei, novamente.

-. Claro que sou. – ele respondeu – A mesma cara, a mesma marca de nascença... Tu viste.

_Sim... o que ele está a dizer é a verdade..._

_... mas..._

-. O meu coração... – comecei a dizer, nervosa – O meu coração está a dizer que não é verdade. O Sasuke-kun que eu conheço... nunca tocaria numa garota só por diversão. – disse, surpreendendo-o - Ele é sincero e querido...

-. És estúpida? – ele disse – Tu não sabes nada acerca de mim. Não fales como se soubesses de tudo.

-. Eu não sei tudo, mas eu posso dizer que o Sasuke-kun ajudou-me muito e ele tem sido muito carinhoso comigo.

_Ele é puro, sincero e muito querido._

_Ele nunca mentiria._

_Eu quero acreditar nele._

-. Tu não és o Sasuke-kun. – disse – Tu não és o Sasuke-kun. – voltei a repetir.

_Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun..._

_É por isso que eu quero confiar nele._

-. Chee... És tão idiota. Eu irei dizer-te a verdade... – ele começou a dizer – O Sasuke não sabe disto, mas eu controlo o seu corpo quando ele está inconsciente. Tu já ouviste falar em dupla personalidade, não é? Eu sou outra personalidade que existe dentro do Sasuke.

_Eh?_

_Não._

_Eu não posso acreditar nisso..._

_Mas isso iria explicar o porquê de ele não se lembrar de coisas que aconteceram..._

_... o porquê de eles terem a mesma marca de nascença..._

_... e o porquê de eles serem tão parecidos fisicamente, mas completamente diferentes em termos de personalidade..._

-. Tu estás apaixonada pelo Sasuke, não é? – ele perguntou, fazendo-me corar.

-. Co-como sabes isso?! – perguntei, nervosa.

-. Estúpida. É óbvio. – ele disse normalmente – Desculpa dizer-te isto, mas o Sasuke-kun não sente nada de especial por ti.

-. Como sabes isso?! – perguntei, zangada.

-. Eu sei... porque eu sei de tudo o que ele faz. Mesmo sem saber que eu existo, o Sasuke importa-se mais com um grau de arroz do que contigo.

_Um... um grau de arroz?!_

_Eu sei que o Sasuke-kun não corresponde os meus sentimentos..._

_Mas para ser sincera, isto dói._

-. Porque não desistes? – pegou-me pelo queixo – Ou é por causa do facto do teu querido amado dormir todos os dias com garotas diferente? Agora que conheces a verdade sobre a dupla personalidade do Sasuke, poderás ser honesta quando dizes que o amas?

_Eu amo tanto o Sasuke-kun..._

_... mas eu... não gosto da outra pessoa que está dentro dele!_

-. Parece... – ele iria começar, mas parou de repente – Parece que a nossa conversa vai ter que acabar, miúda. Vai para casa agora. – reparei na multidão que estava à nossa frente – Eu tenho companhia.

-. Hu? – fiquei nervosa – Quem são eles? – perguntei, aproximando-me dele.

-. Namorados das garotas com quem dormi. – ele respondeu.

-. Nós encontramos-te, Sasuke Uchiha. – um deles disse, furioso e com um ferro na mão – Tu roubaste-nos as nossas mulheres. E agora nós iremos fazer-te ajoelhar e pedir desculpas por isso!

_Ele dormiu... com todas as namoradas deles?!_

-. A culpa é vossa se elas vos traíram. – ele respondeu e os rapazes começaram a luta.

_Ele gosta mesmo de lutar..._

_Que assustador..._

_O Sasuke-kun tem mesmo uma dupla personalidade?_

-. Morre. – apercebi-me que um dos rapazes tinha pegado numa faca, atacando-o por detrás, mas eu pus-me à sua frente e defendi-o.

-. Pára! – disse, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, vendo como tinha sido atingida no peito.

-. Seu...! – ele gritou, dando um murro que o fez voar para muito longe – Estás bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado. Já não havia ninguém ao nosso redor.

-. Si-sim. – respondi, ainda assustada – É só um aranhão.

-. Tu... amas assim tanto o Sasuke para me defenderes? – ele perguntou, sério.

_Sim..._

Acabou por me ajudar, levando-me para um quarto onde poderia tratar do meu ferimento. Acabei por lhe pedir que tomasse conta do corpo do Sasuke-kun quando ele ia sair, mas talvez pelo meu desespero ele decidiu ficar comigo.

-. Por favor... Não magoes o Sasuke-kun... – pedi, quase a chorar.

Ele apenas beijou-me na testa, surpreendendo-me ainda mais.

-. Não faças uma expressão que me dê vontade de te beijar. – ele respondeu, nervoso.

_A única razão pela qual o meu coração está a bater tão depressa..._

_... é porque ele é igual ao Sasuke-kun..._

_Essa é a única razão, certo?_

* * *

No dia seguinte entrei em pânico por ser o dia da graduação na minha escola e nem sequer tinha o meu uniforme comigo, pois tinha passado a noite com a dupla personalidade do Sasuke-kun.

Mesmo não parecendo, ele levou-me de mota até à minha escola. Claro que estou agradecida – mas quando ele disse que não tinha carta eu não fiquei muito contente...

Deste que eu o conheci, sempre tive uma má impressão dele, mas ele ajudou-me muito ontem e hoje. Isso significa que há mesmo uma parte boa na outra personalidade do Sasuke-kun.

-. Desculpem, eu preciso de ir. – o Sasuke disse a dois colegas da sua turma – Há uma pessoa que eu conheço que vai entrar na nossa escola este ano. Eu vou ter com ela.

-. É a tua namorada? – um deles perguntou.

-. Não sejam estúpidos, ela é como uma irmã para mim. – ele respondeu, suspirando – Chee... Ah! – gritou quando reparou que eu estava a aproximar-me - Hey, Sakura!

-. Sasuke-kun... – eu levava o meu cabelo solto – que até então estava apanhado por um elástico – e o vento que naquele momento estava mais forte fez com que ele voasse. Talvez dando uma imagem linda de mim, pois o Sasuke ficou mudo naquele momento – Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! – disse, sorrindo – Hoje está muito vento. – disse, pegando no meu cabelo.

-. ... – ele ainda não conseguia dizer nada – Garotas... – disse, finalmente, com o rosto completamente vermelho.

-. Huh? – disse, ao ver como ele estava.

-. Nada. – disse – Parabéns e bem vinda a Meisei! – disse, já mais calmo.

-. Por favor, toma conta de mim, Senpai! – respondi com o maior sorriso que poderia ter.

_O Sasuke-kun não mudou..._

_O seu outro "eu" está a cumprir a sua promessa!_

_E isso é óptimo!_

-. Hey, olha para ali. – um pouco ao lado umas garotas conversavam entre si – É um novo aluno! – gritaram – Ele está a olhar nesta direcção.

Quando olhei para o 'novo estudante' vi a pessoa que antes dizia que era outra personalidade do Sasuke-kun.

_Impossível..._

_Como pode existir dois Sasuke-kuns?!_

-. Já não te vejo há algum tempo, miúda. – ele falou pela primeira vez – Esse uniforme fica bem em ti. – disse, sorrindo.

-. He? – o Sasuke disse, surpreendido – Ele é exactamente igual a mim?

-. Prazer em conhecer-te, Sasuke Uchiha. Eu sou Syaoran Li. Caloiro da escola Meisei, espero que tomes conta de mim. – continuava a sorrir.

_Este é o inicio de um amor..._

_... e nessa altura eu ainda não estava preparada para o que iria acontecer..._

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_Terminado às 08:51:54 de 28 de Setembro de 2008 _

* * *

**Notas da Revisora: **Olá pessoal!

Aqui estou eu outra vez, se se cançarem de mim avisem... ;P Hoje espero ter feito um melhor trabalho como revisora, uma vez que na semana passada eu estava pior que destraida quando estive a corrigir a drab anterior, ou seja, escapou-me algumas coisas, gomen nasai, minna-san (também sei algumas palavras em japonês, mas o meu vocabulário não é muito vasto XD).

Não sei o que acharam deste capítulo, mas eu achei interessante, a Sakura é viciada em animes, o Sasuke é tapado, mas ajuda os amigos, para além de ser prático (acho-o engraçado xD) e o Syaoran é um pervertido, no entanto se quiserem fazer mal à Sakura ele entra em cena e dá cabe dos mauzões… XD Também fiquei curiosa por saber quem era a miúda que estava com o Syaoran, uma vez que ela perguntou se ele tinha encontrado uma miúda que ele gostava, coisa que nenhuma das outras iria perguntar… ;P

A semana passada saio o penúltimo episódio de Code Geass, e ao que parece o último vai ser de 1 hora, estou ansiosa para ver o final, também descobri recentemente que há uma manga paralela a Code Geass, tendo como personagem principal a Nunnally com o nome de "Nightmare of Nunnally" só que a informação está a inglês e hoje não tenho tempo para traduzir, talvez noutro dia, se me lembrar, também tenho que ver se encontro o mangá para ler, né?

Bom não me lembro mais nada por agora, até há próxima semana...

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** No inicio, quando estava a ler Moe Kare, eu queria mesmo que o Takara – nome da personagem original – tivesse dupla personalidade, porque para ser sincera eu gostava que a Hikaru ficasse com o 'príncipe pervertido' deste o inicio e se fossem duas pessoas diferentes eu sabia que seria impossível porque ela gostava do Takara e também tinha lido à pouco tempo uma one-shot do mesmo tipo, por isso eu fui na conversa como a Hikaru e acreditei que isso fosse verdade... u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Ledger M.:** Olá, Mila-chan! ;)

Sim, tem sempre as suas coisas boas e más, mas também acho que temos que gostar de escrever para podermos "passar" essas faces e isso é o que importa! Querer escrever e continuar a melhorar! :D

Eu li o primeiro capitulo, né? Pois, eu vou tentar ler o segundo nesta semana! /o\

Sim, eu também gosto de reviews grandes, com muitas coisas para falar, só que o problema é mesmo o tempo que se gasta a responde-las, é apenas por isso! XD

Só que o problema é que no mangá original os dois personagens tinha a mesma cor de cabelo – castanho – e um tinha os olhos azuis e o outro os olhos castanhos. Como não posso alterar o Syaoran, vou ter que alterar o Sasuke por isso ele vai mesmo que ter que ficar com os olhos azuis, desculpa...

Eu acho aquele tipo de "yaio" uma comedia, por isso eu coloquei-o, mas como também a maioria não gostou isso já não vai aparecer mais... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vivx:** Pelo que parece, as personagens pertencem às CLAMP, mas a história pertence ao grupo Sunrise.

Já viste o final, então? +.+ Eu estou sem palavras, a sério! Eu...! Eu não sei o que se passa, mas não consigo descrever o que sinto – isto está a ficar muito estranho... u.u

Foram tantos acontecimentos e surpresas...! Que mesmo um dia depois ainda não sei o que disser! u.u

Obrigado mesmo pela tua ajuda no drab 31! /o\

Por acaso começaram a dar Naruto outra vez na Sic Radical – eu não percebo isso... u.u Por isso se tiveres alguma chance podes sempre ver às 20:00, ou às 8:30 do dia seguinte ou às 13:30/14:00! XD

No PS.7. falo de uma nova fic e não sei se me querias ajudar neste ou os drabs já ão de mais...? Vai ser uma coisa pequena, com uns 10 capítulos e publicado de 15 em 15 dias. Agora tu é que decides, obrigado!

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Eu nem tinha reparado nessa das "medicinas"... o.o Tens toda a razão, obrigado! :D

* * *

**Marina:** Olá! :)

Muito obrigado pelo teu review!

Espero que tenhas gostado da história, já que gostaste das frases que deixei! \o/

Beijos! \o/

* * *

**Lunamc:** Olá! :)

Pois, pois! As pessoas estão cheias de segredos, até porque nunca podemos saber toda a verdade de uma pessoa! XD

Se pensares bem, aqueles beijos profundos que a Sakura e o Syaoran dão são na realidade beijos franceses – só por disser que eles não dizem se utilizam a língua no beijo profundo – até porque o beijo francês é profundo, né? Quer disser, eu não sei, pois nunca experimentei! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Ana Pri-chan:** Oi! :)

O teu amigo é muito extrovertido ou é um loiro com olhos azuis? Porque se for do Naruto que estás a falar, ele é assim.

É isso que eu acho mal! Como eu pus "aquele" personagem de Syaoran já todos vão saber que eles vão ficar juntos no final, pois eu nunca deixaria a Sakura ficar com o Sasuke só por causa de um mangá que gostei – XD – e o mangá também tem a sua graça por causa dessa troca.

Olha, eu sempre fui a favor dos que ficaram no final e mesmo quando os outros se juntaram no inicio eu sempre tinha aquela esperança que ficariam juntos no final, e acabaram mesmo por ficar juntos! O que mais me marcou em Moe Kare, e por isso é que eu queria tanto adaptar esta história, é por causa da sua história a partir do volume 5, pois aí é que começa a ser importante! u.u As coisas que o Arata pensa... tudo! Aquele que sempre estiveram a favor do Takara vêem que o Arata também tem outra parte dele e começam a "apaixonar-se" por ele, talvez...

E o final, quando disse que iria renunciar a Hikaru pela sua felicidade, eu lembrei-me bastante de CCS no final, só que nesse mangá parecia ter mais sofrimento e via-se que o Arata sofria bastante – por isso é que eu passava os capítulos a chorar, a partir do volume 5! u.u

Bem, as coisas principais vou manter, por isso irá aparecer essa coisa do acidente que houve no volume 5 e tudo mais! Então se fosse por isso teria que ser mais "calma" com o Syaoran, que nesta categoria é quem é mais famoso, né? (O Sasuke também deve ser, mas na sua categoria deve ser ainda mais famoso...)

Fixe é a mesma coisa que cool em inglês, mas não sei se vocês têm alguma tradução para cool. Nós utilizamos fixe! :)

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sofia:** Olá! :)

Tens razão! O Syaoran está um pouco rebelde nesta fic, mas vais ver que irás adorar o seu personagem! XD

Né? Há pessoas com horários tão bons e outras com horários tão maus...! u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Sakura Sweet Girl:** Oi! :)

Obrigado! XD

Sim, a Sakura a chamar "Príncipe Pervertido" ao Syaoran é d, né? XD

Por acaso já li WANTED! +.+

É muito bom, adorei! Só não gostei foi do final, pois não tinha muito romance... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Susa Kinomoto:** Oi! :)

Obrigado! XD

Bem, qual dos dois é que preferes neste momento?

Talvez, talvez... u.u

Sim, o Sasuke nesta drab tem o cabelo castanho... u.u

Beijos!! \o/

PS. Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação! XD

* * *

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oi! :)

Obrigado! XD

Sim, "príncipe pervertido"! XD

Já viste o último episódio de Code Geass R2? o.o

Estou sem palavras, completamente! XD

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! :)

Obrigado! XD

Sim, isso é verdade. Talvez por eles serem parecidos os seus beijos também sejam parecidos! XD Quer disser, cada um beija de forma única, né?

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oi! :)

Não faz mal! XD

Obrigado por isso! n.n

Bem, eu já li em alguns mangás que os 16 anos é quando se costuma conhecer o amor verdadeiro, por isso eu acho que tirei essa "lenda" um pouco daí... XD

A sério que gostaste? n.n

Quem sabe... quem sabe... u.u

Tens aulas de japones? o.o?

Tens razão, tens razão! XD Mas eu fui mais de gritar para o PC! XD

Sim! Quem diria que o Zero e a Yuuki iriam lutar... OoO

Sobre o PS.5 do Drab 30 foi um problema que eu e os meus colegas tivemos com a escola, por causa de uma disciplina, e eles nem quiseram saber! u.u Pelo menos consegui resolver esse assunto sem ser preciso a ajuda da escola! ù.ú

Beijos!! \o/

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Esta semana deveria ficar na história! XD Último episódio de Code Geass R2 e primeiro episódio de Gundam 00 (Segunda Temporada)! :D A partir de agora deixarei de comentar sobre os episódios de Code Geass R2, mas não quer disser que irei deixar de fazer os meus comentários sobre animes, pois o anime será outro, Gundam 00 - e disso eu tenho a certeza! u.u Para mim este mês de Outubro foi como o mês de Abril deste ano, em que houve 3 animes que eu tinha que ver - Code Geass R2, xxxHolic Kei e Vampire Knight -, mas agora os animes serão Gundam 00 (Segunda Temporada), CLANNAD (Segunda Temporada) e Vampire Knight (Segunda Temporada)! :D E a segunda temporada do anime Host Club também não começa no Outubro? o.o?**

**PS.2. Afinal não se sangra tanto na primeira vez! XD Por isso aquela informação no drab 26 está completamente errada! u.u (Até nem se pode confiar no que dizem nas histórias! XD) Estava a falar sobre umas coisas com a minha melhor amiga - aquela do namorado e que eu já disse à muito tempo que iria fazer uns drabs inspirado neles! XD - e acabamos por falar desse assunto e eu - finalmente! XD - perguntei-lhe por curiosidade se saia muito sangue, mas ela disse que só saia depois de algum tempo e que era pouco, mas depois nos um/dois/três dias seguintes estava sempre a sangrar... o.o Uma coisa que eu não sabia! XD Brigado pela informação, miga! ;D (Aqui fica a informação para quem quiser saber, também...)**

**PS.3. Já descobri quando vai começar Gundam 00 e adivinham? No próximo domingo! :D No inicio, quando soube, era para disser que seria uma coisa do destino ou algo, esse anime dar no mesmo dia da semana que Code Geass R2 deu, só que eu lembrei-me que Gundam 00 também pertencia à Sunrise, assim como Code Geass! u.u Por isso já não deve ser nada do destino, pois se pensar bem, a primeira temporada de Gundam 00 terminou no fim de Março e depois Code Geass R2 começou, por isso não é assim tão estranho... u.u Ah! CLANNAD vai começar no dia 2 de Setembro – quinta-feira -, e calha logo no dia mais importante desta semana para mim! :D (Até porque esta semana não é d+ apenas por dar 3 animes que queria ver! u.u) Ah! E Vampire Knight dá logo no dia seguinte de Gundam 00! \o/**

**PS.4. Quem já leu o capitulo 200 de tsubasa, hein? Finalmente "aquele" dia chegou! +.+ (Não devia estar muito feliz por isso... u.u) Não vou disser muito, pois pode haver pessoas que ainda não leram, mas lá teremos outra "pausa" nos capítulos de tsubasa... u.u**

**PS.5. O que querem que vos diga sobre o último episódio de Gode Geass R2? Que fartei-me de gritar que até os meus pais acharam que estava a ficar "maliquinha"? o.o? Não, é que eu ficava nervosa e depois numas partes eu já sabia o que ia acontecer a seguir – tinha quase a certeza – e depois ficava ainda mais nervosa pois sabia que era uma coisa má/boa! u.u Chorar... eu pensei que ia chorar mais... u.u nem rolou uma lágrima nem nada, mas elas lá estavam nos olhos à espera de cair... u.u E só comecei a sentir essa vontade quando a Karen começou a falar, no final... u.u O que querem que vos diga? Estou sem palavras, a sério! (Será que quando Gundam 00 acabar eu também vou ficar assim? Quer disser, talvez ainda fique pior, por causa do impacto que a primeira temporada teve em mim – que foi mais que Code Geass – e por isso acredito que a segunda temporada irá causar um maior impacto, ainda! u.u Já que as histórias desses dois animes foram criadas pelo mesmo grupo... u.u**

**PS.6. O Curto Circuito de hoje, terça-feira, foi d+! XD Ri-me às gargalhadas, mas daquelas bem altas! XD Acho que foi um dos melhores programas que vi até agora, principalmente quando pintaram o Manzarra! XD "Linda menina das limpezas! XD" Com a peruca loira e os olhos pintados e os lábios vermelhos! XD LOL Mas depois de tanto falar do Faisca finalmente o vi como deve ser neste programa! \o/ Ele também devia de ser um dos apresentadores, embora agora só haja uma rapariga contra três rapazes! XD Se pudesse gravaria esse programa – até posso, só que não tenho cassetes à mão... u.u**

**PS.7. Este domingo estive a ler os drabs 10 e 11 e deu-me uma enorme vontade – a sério, daquelas bem grandes – de escrever um fanfic inspirado neles – eu disse no inicio, no primeiro drab, que as histórias seriam as que tinha imaginado para fazer fics de mais de um capitulo em CCS. Estive a fazer o Prologo no momento do intervalo de dar o Dr. Phil hoje, às 16! XD E como sempre o prologo é pequeno, pelo menos no caderno em que eu escrevi só gastei uma página e mais algumas linhas, por isso é o tamanho ideal, eu acho... o.o?**

**PS.8. Será que esta coisa da "semana dos animes" está mesmo a dar-me sorte? o.o? É que deste o começo desta semana só me deram boas noticias e boas ideias...! OoO Está tudo a ir pró positivo! :D E eu estou realmente feliz por isso! \o/ (E ter uma autora feliz é uma coisa boa, eu acho – até porque devo escrever coisas melhores, né? Não estou a falar destes drabs, pois são inspirados num mangá, mas sim nos próximos que eu já estou a fazer – só escrevi um pouco de um... u.u E por esta semana ser cheia de surpresas e ideias, significa que não andei muito por aqui, por isso a razão do meu atraso... u.u**


	33. Drab 33 Quem é o meu Moe Kare? Nota

**//Notas de Sábado//** Bem... Amanhã faz duas semanas que eu estou a tentar escrever este aviso... u.u (A sério, a sério! Duas semanas!) Primeiro queria pedir imensas desculpas a todos!! /o\ Também aconteceu tantas coisas... u.u Fiquei doente e agora tenho o meu PC a pedir umas férias! XD **Vivx**... desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...! Eu era mesmo para mandar o mail só que depois tive que ir almoçar e quando voltei a internet estava lenta (eu sei, eu sei, desculpas! u.u). **Lendger M** estou a dever-te uns reviews, né? Desculpa, desculpa! /o\

Sobre os drabs, o drab 33 será, finalmente, **publicado no dia 11**, daqui a uma semana e meia! Até porque se eu não escrevi na semana passada eu achei melhor esperar até os meus testes terminarem, que é nesta semana. Sobre a adaptação que estou a fazer agora do mangá Moe Kare tenho que disser que vou parar a adaptação pelo drab 32... Desculpem, mas é que eu ainda estava no volume 1 e no total são 7 e só tinha mais umas 4 semanas para acabar e como eu já disse antes eu não gosto muito de adaptar (agora é que eu tenho a certeza disso!), por isso não esperem nenhuma adaptação/tradução futuramente... u.u E o meu computador agora inicia sem a barra de iniciar (estanho, né? XD) e isso daria-me alguns problemas ao ter que olhar para as imagens e depois escrever... u.u Desculpem, mesmo! Peço imensas desculpas por isso! /o\ Mas como disse no meu teste de inglês - XD - "não gosto de fazer coisas por obrigação".

O que é que tenho que disser mais...? Eu tenho muita coisa para disser, só que eu apenas queria disser as coisas importantes, já que não tenho muito tempo... Desculpa **Ana Pri-chan**! /o\ Por acaso até imaginei que vocês podiam estar a começar a pensar no pior, já que eu não passava por aqui à muito tempo - o FF.N mudou muito... o.o Eu estou bem, como podes "ver", e a minha constipação já desapareceu à muuuito tempo! \o/

Como acho que já disse tudo o que era importante... vou-me embora! XD Ah, sim! (Tinha que estar a esquecer-me de algo... u.u) Para o pessoal de Portugal quero deixar um recado de que devo aparecer no festival de cosplay que vai acontecer no dia 8 de Novembro em Lisboa. **(Por isso Vivx, eu só irei começar a escrever no domingo e por isso não vais precisar de revisar este drab. Só se tiveres tempo na segunda... não sei...) **Claro que os meus pais nem mortos me iriam deixar ir sozinha para aqueles lados de Lisboa (esse sitio é perigoso...? o.o) e por isso estou a rezar para que uma certa pessoa possa me acompanhar nesse dia e talvez assim os meus pais deixem-me ir! /o\ Não vou fazer cosplay - até poderia fazer um cosplay de uma estudante, até porque tenho uma saia curta aos quadrados, camisa e aquelas blusas que eles utilizam por cima da camisa! XD - mas queria aparecer num festival desse tipo e já que não vai haver Anipop este ano eu quero mesmo ir a este...! Y-Y E estava a pensar voluntariar-me para ajudar, até porque ir lá e não fazer nada é um bocado seca, né? E assim até poderia ver os cosplays e tal... +.+

Agora é que é mesmo...

**Bye, bye~~ (til; til)**

P.S. Esqueci-me de comentar uma coisa... Eu já tinha saudades de escrever...! +.+ Há tanto tempo que não escrevo... mas isso não quer disser que deixei de ter novas ideias, nem pensar! O que mais me chocou em Gundam SEED foi que o Kira dormiu com a Fare! (De certeza que o nme está mal escrito, mas também não me apetece ver como se escreve! ù.ú Essa falsa! Coitadinho o Kira-kun~! Y-Y) Sim, até porque em Gundam 00 ou Code Geass só roubaram beijos aos protagonistas e não outras coisas como aconteceu com o Kira... u.u)

PS.2. Eh pá! Parece que agora pode-se utilizar o til...! +.+ E por isso irei utilizar muitas vezes, nhya~!

.

.

.

**/Notas de Domingo/ Bem... por onde é que eu posso começar... u.u Eu acho que todos merecem um grande "peço imenso desculpa" da minha parte! /o\ Eu até poderia simplesmente deixar o drab 33 para a semana que vem, mas eu quero continuar a publicar todas as semanas, nem que para isso publique uma drab atrás da outra. Só melhorei da minha febre ontem - sim, porque podia estar bem de manhã, mas lá estava com febre outra vez ao fim do dia; eu não consigo compreender isto! XD E ainda não vos contei, mas o meu PC está mesma a implorar por uma reforma nestas últimas duas semanas... u.u Quer disser, o meu PC só avariou uma vez e deste aí nunca mais voltou a ser como era, e conheço tanta gente que diz que os PC avariam muito, mas depois eles voltam a estar como antes... eu não compreendo o meu PC... u.u Bem, mas para me alegrar hoje é domingo, igual a segundo episódio de Gundam 00! XD Mas vá, mas vá... eu vim aqui para falar da drab 33 que isso é que me está a preocupar... Então, como eu já estava à espera, iria escrever o drab no sabado, só que só tive tempo a partir das 18 - só que aí pensei que ainda tinha muito tempo e fiz outras coisas... u.u O principal disto tudo é que no mumento em que supostamente iria começar a escrever reparei que o download do filme Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo já tinha terminado e então eu fui dar uma olhada e... acabei por me esquecer do drab compleamente! (Vejam esse filme, é mesmo muito bom! +.+ Quer disser... vocês devem estar furiosos por eu ter trocado o drab por um filme qualquer e eu ainda estou a disser que é muito bom... o.o) E quando o filme acabou - eu não queria que terminasse! Y-Y - já eram 23 horas... o.o E eu acho que vocês já sabem o resto... u.u**

**Ah, tanta lenga-lega, tanta lenga-lenga para disser que eu hoje vou fazer mesmo os possiveis para publicar o drab 33! /o\ Ah! E é melhor avisar-vos já que de certeza - só mesmo por um miliagre é que isso pode acontecer - que não irei publicar o drab 33 na terça... u.u Por que ainda tenho que ter tempo para o escrever e ainda dar tempo à Vivx para entregar... E como nestas últimas duas semanas apareci sempre na quinta é esse o dia que direi que irei publicar o drab 34! o/**

**E Vivx, eu irei mandar-te o e-mail já de seguida a explicar-te tudo, está descansada! n.n**

--

**Devo muitas explicações a muita gente por causa do meu "desaparecimento" durante estes últimos dias, principalmente a ti Vivx - desculpa! /o\ Bem, para começar vou ser breve na explicação, até porque já é tarde e ainda vou fazer mais algumas coisas a seguir. A semana passada foi umas das melhores, isso foi verdade! Vi o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada de CLANNAD logo no prórprio dia que estreou no Japão, o que é óptimo, mas acabei por não ter tempo para escrever o drab 33 no sabado, até porque na semana passada tive aniversários de pessoas importantes - achavam que aquela semana era especial só por causa das estreias desses animes? XD Vivx, como sabes eu costumo enviar-te os drabs no domingo de manhã, só que naquele dia eu iria sair bem cedinho e no dia anterior não tinha tido tempo para enviar uma mnsagem a explicar, e pensei que no dia seguinte poderia fazer isso, só que acabei por acordar às 6 da manhã e por acaso - porque eu costumo ser sempre a 2ª - fui a última a despachar-me, por isso nem tive tempo para enviar-te um mail a explicar o que se passava. Era para disser que eu iria ter um tempo livre na segunda e tentaria terminar o drab 33 aí, só que na segunda acabei por ficar doente e fiquei assim até hoje - ainda estou um pouco -, o que é para admirar, pois as minhas doenças/gripes costumam durar um/dois dias... o.o? Para os leitores eu irei fazer os possiveis para ter esse darb publicado no sábado - é sempre melhor conferirem no domingo, por causa que eu posso publicar tarde, como agora que já passa da meia noite - e também tentarei fazer os possiveis para ter o drab 34 pronto no domingo de manhã para ti, Vivx! n.n O que é pior é que cada um desses capitulos terá o continudo de dois volumes... u.u**

**Beijos e até Sabado! \o/**

**P.S. Poderia disser mil e uma coisas sobre Gundam 00, mas de certeza que tirei que este será uma grande temporada! \o/ Ah! E nestes momentos em que estamos doentes é sempre bom vermos desenhos animados - eu costumava ver filmes à uns anos atrás - e vi Gundam SEED por causa disso e poderei disser que realmente vejo bastantes semelhanças entre o Kira e o Suzaku, e o Arthum e o Lelouch... u.u E a principal razão que me levou a ver foram as inumeras imagens que já tinha visto do Kira e da outra - não sei o nome de cor ainda! XD - e eu acho eles tão parecidos com o Suzaku e a Euphemia de Code Geass...! +.+ Só por disser que ela não morre no final! XD**


	34. Drab 34 Uma História de Irmãos Parte I

**Notas de Autora:** Antes deste "desaparecimento" tinha dito que iria começar a escrever uma história inspirada nos drabs 10 e 11, né? Mas podem esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto – o prologo está pronto, mas isso foi porque o escrevi uma semana antes de ter deixado de escrever drabs. É que sem ser esta colecção de drabs, eu ainda tenho outro fic para escrever – mas esse nunca mais lhe toquei deste o ano passado, mas quero começar a publica-lo no Verão de 2009 – uma história que quero ver se começo nas férias do natal – XD – e outra – mas talvez esta última só comece a escrever para o ano... u.u Eu até poderia escreve-la, mas acho que este não é o momento melhor. Como agora é o final do período os professores dão-nos trabalhos (orais) e daqui a pouco os testes recomeçam.

**-**

**Drab 34 – Uma História de Dois Irmãos – Parte I**

**-**

_Este Drab é Dedicado à Ana Pri-chan_

Pelo teu casamento e pelo teu aniversário. PARABENS! Eu sei que tinhas pedido um drab sobre casamento, só que eu tinha escrito um desse jeito à pouco tempo e não poderia a fazer o mesmo outra vez. E eu já tinha pensando fazer uma historia de incesto para o teu aniversário, pois foste a única na altura em que eu escrevi um que querias mesmo uma história de incesto e por isso estou a dar-te uma! n.n Espero que gostes!****

-

_Sou filha única._

Costumam disser que isso é bom, mas por consequência dizem que filhos únicos são mimados, chegando até a serem mais egoístas que as outras crianças.

Mas por acaso eu acho que não sou egoísta.

Claro que sempre lá no fundo acabamos por ser, mas isso não é uma coisa diária.

Mas claro que as pessoas têm razão ao disser que os filhos únicos são mais mimados e egoístas. Nunca tiveram ninguém com quem dividir os seus brinquedos ou dividir o amor que os pais lhes ofereciam.

Talvez mimada possa admitir que sou, já que o meu pai trata-me com muito carinho.

_Como se eu fosse a sua coisa mais preciosa_, como ele próprio costuma disser.

--

-. Bom dia. – sempre que chegava à escola era a primeira coisa que dizia, pois sempre via alguém conhecido no meio daquela multidão de estudantes.

-. Bom dia, Sakura. – sim, o meu nome é Sakura (prazer em conhece-los) e é muito prestigiado no Japão por ter o mesmo nome que as flores de uma árvore que é o símbolo do Japão, a Cerejeira, que na primavera, no inicio do ano escolar, oferece aos estudantes a sua beleza. No meu caso a Primavera já tinha terminado e o sol brilhava com maior intensidade naqueles dias, assim como o calor, que tinha aumentado.

_Precisava de beber um chá para me refrescar..._

O Verão tinha chegado ao Japão há algumas semanas atrás e por isso as férias estavam a chegar. Claro que, como sempre, as minhas amigas escolhiam o lugar onde iríamos passar essas férias.

-. Kyoto, Kyoto! – a Chiharu gritou, como se estivesse na claque.

-. Kyoto? – Rika perguntou, que estava sentada ao lado da Chiharu. Estávamos na hora do almoço e tínhamos nos juntado à volta de uma mesa da sala.

-. Sim. A história de Kyoto sempre me interessou, vocês sabem! – Chiharu disse sorrindo, começando a viajar nos seus pensamentos.

-. Ah.. ela é sempre assim. – Tomoyo comentou, rindo pela figura da amiga.

-. Mas iremos passar as nossas férias de Verão em Kyoto? – perguntei, aborrecida.

-. Claro! – a Chiharu exclamou e eu suspirei.

-. Chiharu, recorda que a Sakura não gosta de lugares Históricos. – a Rika comentou, rindo.

-. Isso, isso! – Tomoyo concordou, também rindo.

-. Claro que gosto! – disse envergonhada e zangada por me tratarem daquela maneira – Já está decidido! Nós iremos a Kyoto nestas férias de Verão.

-. Uau~! – Chiharu exclamou – É tão fácil convencer a Sakura. – ela disse fazendo com que o grupo risse, excepto eu, que estava envergonhada pelo fácil que tinha caído na cilada das minhas amigas.

_Afinal, elas sempre conseguem tudo o que querem..._

Bem, mas agora só poderia disser...

_Aqui vamos nós, Kyuoto!_

**-**

**Continua...**

**-**

**Notas de Autora:** Eu só comecei a escrever isto hoje e logo agora é que tinha que ter uma dor de cabeça! XD A sério, a sério! XD Escolhem os piores momentos... u.u Eu queria despachar isto e ir dormir, porque dói-me mesmo, por isso eu vou ter que deixar o drab por aqui... Gomen! /o\ Como amanhã, quarta, vou ter o dia super preenchido só posso disser que poderei responder aos reviews do drab passado na quinta...


	35. Drab 35 O seu Veneno

**Notas da Autora:** _Não sei porquê_, mas comecei a escrever esta história _do nada_. Deste ontem que estava a pensar numa história deste género. Pensei: _porque não?_ _À tanto tempo que não escrevo, porque não criar uma one-shot? Não precisa de ser algo logo. _E aqui está o resultado! **Espero não ter "**_enferrujado_**" depois de tanto tempo sem escrever.** xD

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 35 - O seu Veneno

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 24 de Agosto às 19:27/Terminei no dia 24 de Agosto às 22:51

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

_A sua arma era uma teia, em que ela prendia o que desejasse, deixando-os encurralados, sem nenhum modo de escape._

A primeira vez que a vi não consegui separar o meu olhar do dela. Eu diria que foi a sua beleza o que me fez olha-la durante mais do que dez segundos, mas algo no meu interior dizia que era algo mais, muito mais complexo, complicado, que me fazia continuar a olha-la.

Parecia um _stalker_, mas dois dias depois já sabia o seu nome e a sua turma, assim como parte da sua história de vida. E para não parecer realmente um _stalker_, vou apenas dizer que foram amigos que partilharam esses "conhecimentos" sobre ela. Afinal, ela era bonita e claro, muitos alunos do sexo masculino já tinham captado a essência feminina que ela transmitia apenas com a sua presença nos seus campos de visão.

Embora eu nunca tenha ligado ao sexo feminino, esta parecia ser a primeira excepção à regra, alterando todos os meus sentidos no momento em que a via. Parecia um doente, demente. Nunca senti uma necessidade tão grande de beijar alguém. Nem de fazer algo além disso.

E um dia ela olhou na minha direcção. Trocámos olhares e fiquei tentado em utilizar uma desculpa para me aproximar dela, para falar com ela. Fiquei aturdido quando ela semi-cerrou os olhos, que observavam-me, e sorriu. Aquilo parecia ser um claro convite para algo mais do que uma simples conversa. Aproximei-me, claro, sem pensar duas vezes.

Naquele momento ela tinha finalizado a teia e eu estava prestes a prender-me nela, seduzindo-me pelo seu veneno que pouco a pouco introduzia-se nas minhas veias, com um beijo seu.

Era um pouco estranho como tudo aconteceu. Num minuto estava a abrir a minha boca para falar com ela pela primeira vez na minha vida, e no seguinte minuto estava encurralado contra uma parede, inundando a minha boca na sua sem o mais mínimo pudor. Como se fossemos velhos amantes que se encontravam após estarem separados por vários anos. Era como se o meu corpo estivesse a incendiar, o meu estômago parecia estar a explodir, mas sabia que isso era apenas uma ilusão provocada pelo beijo obtido. Mas essa sensação era tão intensa que eu não pude deixar de compara-la com a realidade.

_Farás tudo por mim?_ – ela perguntou, enquanto separava os seus lábios dos meus, deixando uma linha de saliva pelo caminho, que ainda ligava as nossas bocas, mesmo estas já não estando em contacto directo uma com a outra.

Baralhei-me. Ainda estava hipnotizado pelo beijo e nem podia separar os meus olhos daqueles lábios que agora estavam inchados. Se faria tudo por ela, ela perguntava. Faria? Seria capaz? Talvez sim, se ela me recompensasse da mesma forma que me fizera à segundos atrás. Eu poderia ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa…

E nem nesse momento apercebi-me que já estava preso na sua teia, à sua mercê. À mercê de uma Viúva Negra, o mal dos males.

Respondi que sim, obviamente. Quando, por fim, muito tempo depois, apercebi-me da teia que me rodeava, eu já tinha sido consumido inteiramente por ela. O amor tornou-se tão forte, tão possessivo, que não consegui me desfazer da sua teia. O seu veneno estava agora nas minhas veias, sendo fortalecido pelo meu coração, que bombeava pelo mero sorriso dela.

Esta foi a forma pela qual descobri o amor. Foi de uma forma bem masoquista (dolorosa). E ela era a minha sádica pessoal. O sadomasoquismo que ela exercia em mim fez-me num amante masoquista, o que não era antes de a conhecer.

Mas o que na realidade me importava era a paixão que lhe fazia sentir. Fazê-la sentir algo que nenhuma outra pessoa do sexo masculino fora capaz. A paixão que ela tinha por mim era autêntica, que se via reflectida no seu olhar e nos beijos que trocávamos. Mas isso era o que me bastava para servi-la completamente, pôr me de joelhos, à sua total mercê. Poderia ser fraco vindo de um homem, pois as mulheres são as que costumam fazer o papel de submissas, mas eu não me importava. Que me chamem fraco, pois eu sei que o amor que sinto por ela me enfraqueceu, me enfraqueceu de uma maneira que eu, anteriormente, achei impossível alguma vez chegar a ocorrer. Dependo dela para sobreviver dia após dia. Alimento-me dela, bebo dela. Sem a sua existência eu morreria.

Repito, nunca pensei que algum dia chegaria a sentir um amor desta magnitude. Assim como eu acredito que ela sente um profundo amor por mim. Por isso é que dependemos tanto um do outro.

O nosso amor é eterno.

Podem chama-lo de "amor diferente", mas esta é a nossa forma de amar, e com ela permaneceremos até as nossas vidas acabarem.

**.**

**Nota da Autora:** _O que posso disser sobre esta história… _acho que estou a perder o jeito disto! xD Bem, mas na realidade acho que me deixei levar demais para o lado "dark" (percebi isso no momento em que vi que estava a escrever sobre masoquismo! xD). _Acho que exagerei…_ Desculpem se acharem muito depressivo. xD **E desculpem se acharam curto, eu queria escrever algo rápido. E desculpem, também, pelos possíveis erros ortográficos.**

Bem, **por último gostaria de dizer que**, enquanto escrevia esta história, estive a ouvir a música **Clap** do grupo **Tem Top** (procurem no youtube o mv com a tradução).

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_

**mytsubasa(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com**


	36. Drab 36 Toshite Tenshi

**Notas da Autora: **Finalmente! :o

Estou cheia de sono, mas ainda estou acordada, à frente do PC (é uma sorte ainda não ter caído para o lado; vejam só o amor que sito pelo FF.N)! Pensei que iria ter que ficar, pelo menos, mais uma hora acordada, mas parece que isso não será necessário (ainda bem, preciso dormir!). (Por favor, compensem o tempo em que me mantive acordada…) Depois de terminar a história, tive ainda a escrever as notas finais e a responder aos reviews, deixando estas notas finais para o último. Boa leitura!

**Desculpem qualquer erro!**

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 36 – Toshite Tenshi

として天使

_Como os Anjos_

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 25 de Agosto às 19:04/Terminei no dia 28 de Agosto às 23:47

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

Eu estava maluca. Só poderia estar louca! Uma pessoa _normal_ não teria uma ideia como aquela. Nem chegaria tão ao extremo para a realizar.

Sim, eu devo ter perdido a cabeça. Pelo menos, por hoje.

O céu já tinha escurecido e naquele momento havia apenas três tipos de pessoas a passarem por aquela rua. Primeiro tipo: pessoas que tinham saído para uma "noite de copos", em que andavam aos zig zags pela rua. Segundo tipo: casais de namorados que certamente tinham como destino um _Love Hotel_. Terceiro tipo: pessoas com características corporais duvidosas. E claro, poderia se disser que existia um quarto tipo, o meu tipo, que era: pessoas em busca de _companhia_. Não estejam a pesar o pior. Eu **não estou** em busca de uma companhia masculina, apenas estava ali porque eu precisava de algo que apenas alguém do sexo oposto poderia dar-me. Mas não estou a falar de _sexo_, embora seja verdade que para obter o que desejo terei que o fazer…

Para quem ainda não captou a ideia, eu estou a pensar em ter um filho. E tive esta ideia absurda de pagar a um homem que me é desconhecido para ter relações comigo e assim poder satisfazer o meu desejo.

Estou louca, não estou? Digam-me, estou louca?

O prédio que se encontrava à minha frente não tinha mais do que cinco andares. No rés-do-chão encontrava-se um letreiro que identificava um karaoke. Mas sabia que os outros nadares desse mesmo prédio não pertencia ao karaoke, mas sim a um "Host Club", que até poderia ter um karaoke, só que esse de certeza que não seria o divertimento número 1 daquele lugar.

Engoli. O meu nervosismo começava aumentar, notando-o pelas minhas mãos que estavam a ficar húmidas. Entrei pela porta que asseguravam ser a entrada do tal _Host Club_. Para ser sincera eu ouvi falar sobre este lugar por colegas de trabalho, que diziam ser o paraíso dos paraísos, em termos de homens. Pensei: se iria ter um filho, porque não escolher o melhor espécimen masculino para o conceber?

Senti um vulto passar por mim. Apercebi-me que era algo muito mais alto que eu, mas percebi, também, que era uma pessoa, um _bishounen_ daqueles que são capazes de fazer qualquer mulher desmaiar. Era a minha oportunidade e nem precisava de entrar naquele lugar para avistar o meu alvo. Agarrei uma ponta do seu terno, fazendo-o parar e virar-se na minha direcção. Aproveitei o momento para ver melhor as suas feições.

És uma sortuda, Sakura! O teu filho será o mais bonito entre todos os rapazes japoneses da sua geração!

-. Hey, vem aqui comigo. Quero propor-te algo. – disse, ganhando confiança em mim mesma.

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

Eu não acredito que o meu tio seja capaz de fazer algo como isto! Simplesmente não posso acreditar!

Era já o colmo ele ser dono de um Host Club, mas também queria que o seu querido sobrinho, filho do seu querido irmão, substituísse alguém do seu Host Club por este estar doente? Não, era impossível. Não podia ser, já que ele sabia como eu reagia em relação às mulheres.

Mas lembrei-me do que ele respondera ao telefone, depois de lhe disser que era impossível. "_É só fazer companhia a uma ou duas mulheres, nada mais. E ainda tens bebida e doces pelo resto da noite. Uma noite na companhia de alguém do sexo oposto só te faz bem!_". Era perfeitamente capaz de imaginar a sua cara no outro lado na linha, enquanto dizia isso. O seu sorriso devia de estar de orelha a orelha de tanta piada que ele deveria ter achado ao que acabava de disser. Era nestas alturas que eu desejava um tio normal, com um emprego normal.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Onze horas da noite, lindo!

Apresei o passo. Olhei para a frente. Tinha chegado. Esperava não ver ninguém conhecido… Não suportaria a vergonha que iria passar se isso acontecesse.

Enquanto passava pela porta de entrada do prédio onde ficava o _Host Club_ do meu tio, senti um braço puxar-me, impedindo-me de continuar o meu percurso.

Virei-me. E lá estava, a mulher mais linda que alguma vez tinha visto. Não é que eu me importasse com a beleza (até àquele momento nunca tinha realmente prestado atenção a uma mulher, pois era raro ter contacto com pessoas desse sexo), mas sei ver se elas são bonitas. Claro que a sua beleza era distinta, pois era raro que um japonês tivesse olhos verdes (claro, um dos seus pais teria que ser estrangeiro ou filho de algum estrangeiro, pois naturalmente os japoneses apenas têm olhos da cor castanha).

-. Hey, vem aqui comigo. Quero propor-te algo. – disse essa mulher, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

Senti-me fora do lugar, mas ainda assim segui-a. E ela continuava a puxar-me.

Ela parou poucos metros depois, num beco onde não havia ninguém, pelo menos de momento. Começou – Trabalhas naquele _Host Club_, certo? – ela perguntou, meio insegura, virando os olhos da direita para a esquerda e da esquerda para a direita, repetitivamente.

-. Sim, por hoje. – disse-lhe a verdade. No momento em que terminei ouvi um suspirou de alívio.

-. Bem, não terei a oportunidade de entrar num _Host Club_ pela primeira vez. – disse, rindo-se, mas percebi que ela ainda estava nervosa. – Eu queria comprar a tua companhia durante uma noite. – continuou. Depois tirou a mala que levava ao ombro, abrindo-a.

Percebendo que ela iria tirar a carteira, sussurrei – Este não é o melhor sítio para isso. – Desta vez segurei-a eu e guiei-a para um lugar mais iluminado.

-. Oh… é a primeira vez que faço isto, por isso estou um pouco nervosa… - ela disse, irrequieta. Eu já tinha percebido isso, mas não pensei que ela o dissesse tão abertamente. – E eu queria pedir por… ahh… não sei como disser isto! – ela revirou os olhos, enquanto colocava ambas as mãos na cabeça. – Parece absurdo, mas eu queria passar uma noite contigo. Claro, eu irei pagar o que for preciso.

Arregalei os olhos. Pelo que eu soubesse os gigolôs não consumavam fazer esse tipo de serviços. Por isso disse – Não sabe que gigolô não costuma fazer esse tipo de serviços? – vi que as suas bochechas mudaram para uma cor rosada quando disse a palavra "gigolô". De certeza que ela não estaria habituada a ouvi-la, assim como eu de a dizer.

-. Sim, eu sei, mas… - o seu rosto tinha uma expressão séria quando disse o seguinte – Mas tenho que fazê-lo, definitivamente.

Fiquei surpreso pela maneira que ela pronunciou aquela última frase. "_Mas tenho que fazê-lo, definitivamente_". Fiquei intrigado… Porquê tanta seriedade num assunto desse tipo? Até porque esse tipo de coisas costuma ser feito, pelas mulheres, com as pessoas que gostam verdadeiramente, e não com um simples desconhecido.

-. E não quero a sua opinião. – parece que ela notou a maneira em que a observava – O que importa é que eu tenho suficiente dinheiro para pedir que me faça esse serviço. – arregalei os olhos.

-. Olhe, devia ter dito isto antes, mas sou o sobrinho do dono daquele _Host Club_. Eu vim hoje para substituir um empregado do meu tio, contra a minha vontade, é claro, mas como ele é da família não pude negar. – disse, finalmente.

-. Oh… - apenas disse. – Acho que a final vou conhecer um _Host Club_… - murmurou, olhando para o chão.

Parecia haver humor no ar, mas decidi comportar-me como se não tivesse percebido a piada. Disse-lhe – Mas como lhe disse antes, o _Host Club_ não _oferece_ esse tipo de serviços, por isso seria uma perda de tempo sequer pensar que isso poderia acontecer.

-. Mas eu tenho que arranjar alguém, com certeza! - ela elevou o tom da sua voz, mas não chegou a gritar. – Eu com certeza posso pagar o que for preciso, por favor. – ela parecia estar desesperada. Se não fosse para fazer esse tipo de coisa, eu estaria disposto a ajuda-la, mas é que eu não sou o melhor em termos de "conviver com mulheres".

-. Bem, se está tão desesperada eu poderia encontrar alguém que… - senti-me indisposto e espirrei.

-. Santinho. – disse – Alguém deve estar a falar de si. – disse e eu ri, pensando que essa pessoa deveria de ser o meu tio.

Ficámos em silêncio.

-. Talvez não devesse fazer isto. Talvez escolhi o dia errado. – ela disse, olhando-me pelo canto do olho. – De certeza que não estaria interessado? – quase dei um salto pelo susto que essa pergunta me provocou. Porque é que ela voltava ao mesmo assunto? E… porque eu?

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

Estava interessada naquele homem, e de certeza que ele seria o prefeito espécimen para o que eu desejava. Cheguei a perceber o nervosismo que existia nele, mas pensei que não seria por mim, pois alguém da idade que eu pensava que ele teria, já tinha mais experiência no assunto do que os homens da idade média.

-. De certeza que não estaria interessado? – voltei a perguntar, caso ele sofresse de problemas auditivos, o que de certeza não seria o caso.

Não obtive resposta.

-. Ok, pensa que esta é uma curtição, apenas por uma noite, sem relacionamentos que nos atem. – disse, mas ele continuo em silencio. – E ainda receberás por isso! – acrescentei.

-. Porque só falas de dinheiro? Ele é tudo para ti? – finalmente falou, mas não gostei da sua resposta.

-. Apenas pensei que isso poderia alterar a tua resposta. – confessei.

-. Mas nem a disse ainda. E já agora que falas nela, a minha resposta é não. – disse, e eu olhei-o – Eu não sou o único homem no mundo, nem estaria disposto a fazer algo desse género, e acho que nem tu deverias fazer isso.

-. Se não quiseres, então irei buscar outro. Como disseste, existem muitos homens no mundo, não preciso de ti. – disse, enfurecida, começando a andar, deixando-o para trás.

Como é que ele se atrevia? Claro que eu não podia ficar assim, já que eu tinha proposto algo que ele poderia recusar, se quisesse, e isso não poderia magoar o meu ego, eu não deixaria.

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

Ela devia ser a mulher com o maior temperamento que eu alguma vez conheci! E era uma mulher tentadora. Mas eu não podia. Durante toda a mina vida considerei o sexo feminino meu inimigo. Algo que vem deste a minha infância, com a minha desnaturada mãe, até às artimanhas criadas por pessoas desse mesmo sexo que apenas queriam aproximar-se de mim para depois me exibirem como um troféu, não pelo meu ser, mas pelo meu corpo. Odiava esse tipo de pessoas, e para mim todas as mulheres eram assim.

Lembro-me de muito pouco da minha infância (e agradeço por isso, porque muita coisa má terá acontecido nesses tempos que o meu pai esconde-me hoje em dia), mas aquilo que eu me lembro é de uma voz grave, pouco feminina, enfurecida, zangada. Sons de vidro e porcelana a quebrarem-se. O chamado "inferno". E lembro-me, também, de, no meio desse inferno, ver anjos, como descrevem nos contos, pessoas vestidas de branco. Esses eram os meus momentos de paz. O espaço onde me encontrava tinha paredes brancas, as pessoas que me atendiam estavam vestidas de branco. Apenas não tinham as assas… Claro que agora sei que aquilo não passava de um hospital, que era um sítio onde ficava durante várias semanas seguidas. Por um lado agradeço por aquilo ter passado durante a minha infância, pois agora, em adulto, é difícil recordar coisas que aconteceram quando era muito pequeno. Mas por outro lado não agradeço, por não ter tido uma oportunidade para me defender, já que era muito pequeno.

Pensei: nunca na minha vida tinha prestado realmente atenção a uma mulher, e esta era a primeira pela qual me interessava. E ela pedia-me apenas uma noite… Terminar com a minha virgindade que já tanto me envergonhara era um bom motivo para utiliza-la, para aceitar a sua proposta.

Poderia ser um solteiro para o resto da vida, mas pelo menos teria um relacionamento ao qual poderia lembrar-me para sempre, e sem a necessidade de estar ligado emocionalmente com essa mesma mulher, pois hoje deitávamos e amanhã desaparecíamos.

Porque não? Já que eu hoje sou gigolô, porque não fingi-lo realmente?

-. Hey, espera! – gritei, começando a correr, tentando alcança-la. Ela pareceu surpresa – Eu concordo, mas fica combinado que a única coisa que o teu dinheiro pagará será o quarto de hotel. – disse, pois não queria que a minha _primeira vez_ fosse comprada por alguém que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

Abri a porta do quarto do _Love Hotel_. Suspirei. Não estava preparada para isto.

O quarto tinha as paredes pintadas de um tom creme, mas, como já era de noite, não conseguia notar essa cor, e apenas reparei nela no momento em que acendi a luz. O quarto apenas tinha uma cama de casal, com uma mesa-de-cabeceira no lado esquerdo e outra no lado direito. Tinha, ainda, um sofá azul claro para duas pessoas, e uma mesa branca em frente. No chão existia um tapete, imitando a pele de um animal peludo, de cor creme. Caminhei até à cama, sentando-me nela em seguida. Senti o colchão da cama moldar-se de acordo com o meu peso. Senti que o colchão era confortável, e reparei na roupa de cama. Era às ricas, com as cores azul claro e creme. Numa das mesas-de-cabeceira havia um pequeno vaso de vidro que tinha uma rosa vermelha. De facto, era o que se destacava mais naquele quarto por ter a cor mais escura que todas as outras coisas existentes nesse quarto.

Olhei para a porta e reparei que ele ainda estava ali, encostado na ombreira da porta. Observei-o enquanto retirava a gravada que utilizava à volta do pescoço. Embora qualquer pessoa pensasse que fosse um gesto sensual, eu reparei que na realidade ele estava nervoso, pois enquanto retirava a gravata via-se que as suas mãos tremiam.

-. Vêm… - disse, fazendo um gesto com as mãos. E aí _soltei _o essencial para o plano resultar – E não te preocupes, estou a tomar a pílula. – ele pareceu surpreender-se, mas começou a andar na minha direcção.

**…**

-. Outra vez aqui! – ouvi o som de uma voz conhecida. Virei-me. Vi a professora olhar na minha direcção com "_cara de poucos amigos"_.

-. Não queria atrapalhar a sua aula. – disse, envergonhada.

-. Mãe! – o som de outra voz chegou-me aos ouvidos. Olhei para a porta que se encontrava atrás da professora e vi o meu filho na ombreira. Também estava com "_cara de poucos amigos_" – Mãe! Já sou grandinho o suficiente para não andares atrás de mim! – ralhou e eu arregalei os olhos. Oh, que temperamento tinha o meu filho… Não tinha saído a mim. Nada nele dizia que era meu filho. Deste a cor dos cabelos até ao seu comportamento. As pessoas que me conheciam ficavam admiradas pela diferencia existente entre nós. Eu sabia que pessoas com menos carácter tinham espalhado teorias de que ele seria adoptado, já que eu era uma mãe solteira. Alguém que necessitava tão desesperadamente de um filho como eu era perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso, era o que esse tipo de pessoas pensaria.

A realidade é que esse filho era meu, eu tinha sentido a dor do seu nascimento, e o prazer de o trazer a este mundo.

Sendo a minha família uma das mais influentes do Japão era claro que esperavam algo da filha do _Governante_ da família. E isso era um herdeiro. Sorte a minha era que o meu pai era alguém bastante benevolente, sem medo de vergonhas e escândalos familiares, que sabia que o meu sonho não era o casamento, o amor, mas sim o meu emprego. Tinha proposto apenas um herdeiro, sem a necessidade de um casamento, e era isso que tinha feito. O meu filho tinha sido o resultado disso. Embora pareça desumano, eu realmente ganhei um gosto por isto de "ser mãe". Realmente era algo que me agradava, e infelizmente (palavras do meu filho, que não gostava de carinho excessivo), isso tornara-me numa "mãe galinha", o que eu adorava ser, e por isso estava sempre preocupada pelo bem-estar do meu filho. Admito que muitas vezes exagero, mas as mãe têm esse direito, não?

-. Não devias estar no hospital, mãe? – perguntou, o tom da sua voz demonstrava que ele ainda estava zangado.

-. Sai uma hora mais cedo. Hoje havia menos pacientes do que o costume. – expliquei, indo em direcção ao meu filho, ignorando a professora. Compreendia o enfado dela, pois não era a primeira vez que aparecia assim de repente na escola do meu filho, e nem seria a última – Pensei passar pela tua escola. – peguei numa das suas bochechas, puxando-a – Não estás contente por ver a tua mãe? – ele continuava com uma cara séria, que não durou muito tempo, pois segundos depois ele ria, divertido com o que eu fazia às suas bochechas.

-. Mas terá que ficar no lado de fora da sala. – disse a professora, talvez querendo assegurar que eu não me tinha esquecido da sua presença – Desculpe-me, senhorita Kinomoto.

-. Não têm importância. E desculpe-me a mim. – disse. Acenei ao meu filho ante deste voltar para dentro da sala juntamente com a professora.

Voltei para o meu carro, que tinha deixado no estacionamento existente fora da escola. Entrei no carro, ficando quieta por alguns segundos. Depois liguei o rádio, começando a pensar.

À muito tempo atrás tive um terrível acidente, no qual morreu a minha mãe. Em consequência disso tive vários ferimentos e por isso fiquei num hospital durante alguns messes, até receber alta. Durante a minha estadia nesse hospital descobri a minha paixão oculta por aquele lugar. O facto de as pessoas ajudarem as mais necessitadas, aquelas a quem a vida poderia ter sido retirada se não houvessem aquelas pessoas vestidas de branco para as salvar. Embora tivesse perdido a minha mãe, tinha ganhado algo novo que me varia viver e viver. E isso era a medicina. Claro que no inicio o meu pai foi contra. Primeiro dizia que eu era muito nova para ter a certeza da profissão que exerceria no futuro, afinal, uma pessoa com onze anos era muito nova para tomar uma decisão tão importante como essa. E sabia, também, que o meu pai não queria perder-me, sobretudo depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, afinal os meus pais amavam-se muito. Mas ao ver-me crescer e não querendo mudar de opinião, ele próprio foi mudando a sua. Enfim, era a sua querida filha, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Ele sabia que eu não nunca tinha ligado ao amor, pois a medicina era a minha única paixão, e nem queria forçar um casamento que certamente seria infeliz. Por isso, após o dia em que realizei o meu sonho, pediu-me apenas que lhe desse um herdeiro, para que o futuro da família estivesse assegurado, afinal de contas eu nunca esperava casar-me e o meu pai preferia que eu tivesse um filho fora do casamento do que nunca ter tido um filho.

Ainda me lembrava do dia em que o tinha concebido. Não queria arriscar, sendo virgem, de fazer uma _fecundação in vitro_. Sabia que isso era só um mito, mas, mesmo assim, eu estava morta de medo pela possível dor que poderia ter. Nem acredito como eu consegui sobreviver ao parto… O certo é que eu paguei a um _gigolô_ para "fazer o meu filho" sem ele próprio saber, mentido no "estar a tomar a pílula", fazendo com que ele não se preocupasse com uma possível gravidez. Mas lembro-me que ele era o gigolô menos experiente que alguma vez deve ter existido. Claro que ele não era realmente um gigolô, mas fez o papel de um durante aquela noite. E ainda me lembro o seu custo. Um quarto de hotel, nada mais! Mas o mais engraçado fora a própria concepção. Nunca soube qual de nós tinha estado mais nervoso durante aquela noite. Ah, ah, com certeza, estava contente com a minha escolha, adorava o meu filho!

O toque do meu telemóvel (celular) fez-me "acordar". Olhei na direcção da minha mala, que estava no banco ao lado. Vi uma luzinha e consegui ver o nome que estava no ecrã sem mexer na mala. _Oh, não!_, pensei, horrorizada. Rapidamente olhei para o rádio do carro e gemi ao ver as horas – Oh, não! – desta vez disse-o em voz alta. Tirei rapidamente o telemóvel da mala e carreguei no botão verde.

-. Sim? – perguntei, sabendo perfeitamente quem estava no outro lado da linha.

-. Não te esqueceste que dia é hoje, né? – no outro lado da linha falava uma amiga chamada Tomoyo, filha de um grande amigo do meu pai e, consequentemente, acabamos por tornarmos melhores amigas.

-. Eu sei, eu sei perfeitamente! – disse. Não gostava quando a Tomoyo se zangava. Ouvi uma das janelas do carro bater e vi que era o meu filho, que estava à espera que lhe abrisse a porta para ele entrar, pois o carro estava trancado. Destranquei rapidamente o carro e fiz um gesto para ele entrar.

-. Estou à tua espera. Chega assim que puderes. Sabes que não temos muito tempo. – disse.

-. Sim, sim, eu sei! Eu chego aí daqui a uns 10 minutos, não te preocupes. – disse – Txau.

-. Txa… - não deixei despedir-se, pois terminei a chamada antes dela terminar de falar.

-. Era a tia Tomoyo? – o meu filho perguntou enquanto tentava colocar o cinto.

-. Sim. – respondi – Precisas de ajuda?

-. Não, – nesse momento ouvi o "clique" – eu posso fazer isto sozinho.

-. Claro que sim, grandalhão. – ri e vi pelo espelho retrovisor que ele tinha uma cara de emburrado. Ahh… ele ficava tão fofo assim!

Mais tarde, entrei numa casa tremendamente grande e antiga, onde naquele dia realizar-se-ia uma festa para _pessoas de Elite_. Encontrava-me com a Tomoyo e com o meu filho. O seu rosto tinha uma feição serena. Afinal, ele estava habituado a este mundo deste que era um bebé. O nosso vestuário era um vestido sem muitos detalhes. O meu era branco, enquanto que o da Tomoyo tinha uma cor lilás. E o meu filho estava com o seu já habitual terno de uma cor azul escura. Era o único que eu gostava deste tipo de festa, ver o meu filho vestido de terno. Ele ficava tão fofo!

Senti olhares. Segurei a mão do meu filho – Vamos, meu filho. Vamos procurar pelo avô. – Os seus olhos brilharam quando ouviu falar do avô. Eu acreditava que o meu pai era o modelo masculino que o meu filho seguia, pois era o único homem que ele costumava ver, excepto por empregados ou por colegas do meu trabalho. Avistei-o uns minutos depois, conversando com alguns homens com quem compartilhava negócios – Olá, papá. – cumprimentei-o com um beijo numa das suas bochechas.

-. Olá, minha filha. – ele saudou calorosamente – E como vai o meu netinho? – perguntou, abaixando-se, ficando ao mesmo nível que o meu filho.

-. Cresci três centímetros! – exclamou, como se fosse a noticia do século, cheio de orgulho.

-. Oh, não tarda nada ultrapassarás o teu avô. – respondeu, sorrindo.

-. Ahh… ainda falta muito para isso acontecer. – o meu filho respondeu, sentindo-se decepcionado. E o meu pai riu com a sua resposta.

-. Verás que o tempo voa e daqui a nada serás muito maior que eu. – respondeu, também com orgulho.

Agradeci ao meu pai em pensamentos. Se não fosse por ele, esta sociedade não aceitaria tão abertamente o meu filho, sendo que ele tem um pai incógnito. Mas isso não fazia com que não houvesse uma ou outra coscuvilhice por ai. Mas eu não me importava. Poderiam falar tudo o que quisessem sobre mim, deste que não fizessem sofrer o meu filho por algo que eu escolhi fazer e não ele, pois afinal ele não teve culpa de nascer daquela forma.

Tive a impressão de ter ouvido um riso e instintivamente virei-me. Atrás de mim estava uma mulher de kimono que tapava o seu sorriso com um leque. Eu a reconheceria com qualquer vestuário. Era mulher de um homem que também pertencia a uma família muito influente do país. E fora ela quem andara a insinuar coisas sem fundamentos quando a minha gravidez fora descoberta.

-. Boa Noite, minha querida. – ela desejou. A sua doce voz era como um feitiço que nos encantava. – E como vai o menino Hiro? – ela perguntou, virando-se para o meu filho.

-. Muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. – disse com um sorriso, antes que o meu filho pudesse responder.

-. Cresci três centímetros! – o meu filho disse.

-. Oh, que menino crescido. – apenas respondeu.

Reparei que o seu filho estava a aproximar-se e encolhi-me. Preferia estar no hospital, mas tinha que fazer isto pelo meu pai – Boa Noite, senhorita Kinomoto. – cumprimentou o filho mais velho dessa mulher, que agora tinha uma das suas mãos pousada num dos ombros da sua mãe.

-. Boa Noite Keiichi. – respondi formalmente. O significado do seu nome correspondia perfeitamente à sua natureza. Ele era, ao contrário da sua mãe, uma pessoa atenciosa. À alguns anos atrás soube que os seus pais estavam a pensar casá-lo comigo, só que o meu pai negou instantaneamente. E agora a sua mãe apenas podia olhar para a minha cara, principalmente porque eu tive um filho de quem o pai deveria ter sido o seu filho, o Keiichi.

Quando sai dos meus pensamentos apercebi-me que estavam a falar sobre negócios, e decidi levar o meu filho para comer qualquer coisa. Aproximei-me à mesa mais próxima que tinha comida e bebidas, já que existiam várias mesas espalhadas por aquela enorme sala.

-. O que queres comer? – perguntei ao meu filho. Vi como ele estava em picos dos pés, vendo o que existia em cima da mesa.

-. Uma sandes mista! – respondeu.

-. Ok! Mas sabes que não vais passar o resto da noite só a comer sandes. – olhei para a sua cara e vi a sua expressão amuada. Se fosse por ele o seu jantar seria apenas sandes, doces e sumos – Tens que comer, pelo menos, uma salada de frutas. – disse, e ele fez uma careta em resposta. Eu apenas ri.

-. Tens que obedecer à tua mãe, Hiro. – disse o Keiichi, aparecendo do nada – Se ela te diz, é para o teu bem. – continuou. O meu filho fez um gesto de "sim" com a cabeça, recebendo um sorrido do Keiichi como recompensa – E já agora, a tua mãe também deveria comer alguma fruta. – disse, enquanto virava-se para a minha direcção – A tua cara parece estar pálida. Tiveste algum caso sério no hospital que te mantivesse preocupada? – murmurou.

Eu coloquei uma das minhas mãos na testa, tentando notar uma temperatura anormal. – Talvez seja por estar muito tempo em pé. E este cheiro a álcool e tabaco também não ajuda muito. – respondi.

-. Mãe, estás bem? – o meu filho perguntou, com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

-. Não te preocupes. A mãe está bem. Apenas preciso de descansar um pouco. Verás que não é nada. – respondi enquanto passava a minha mão pelos seus cabelos, que eram ondulares e castanhos. Ele afastou-se até à porta da saída, que dava acesso a um jardim – Tem cuidado, a mãe já vai ter contigo. – disse, antes dele começar a correr.

-. Ah! – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim – Então foi aqui que te meteste Keiichi! – exclamou, e soube que era a Hikari – Ah, Sakura? – apercebeu-se da minha presença – Eu já vi a Tomoyo, mas perguntava-me por onde andarias.

-. Ela está indisposta. – Keiichi respondeu por mim, enquanto tocava o cabelo de Hikari, que agora estava ao seu lado.

-. Não estou nada. Não ligues ao que ele diz, sabes que o Keiichi tem sempre tendência para exagerar quando o assunto envolve saúde. – disse, contrariada, após ouvir a resposta dada pelo Keiichi.

-. Sim, eu acredito minha querida. – naquele momento ela já teria esquecido da minha existência, pois estava a olhar para o Keiichi. O único momento em que me arrependia de nunca ter querido um companheiro era quando estava com aqueles dois. O amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro era algo espantoso, raro hoje em dia, principalmente porque as duas famílias eram bastante importantes. Infelizmente para a família do Keiichi a importância da família da Hikari não era suficiente ao ponto de aceitar um casamento entre ambos. Embora ela apenas fosse vista como uma namorada passageira, rezava para que esse "título" evoluísse para algo mais estável, como o casamento.

Peguei numa travessa, juntando algumas sandes, dois sumos e duas saladas de frutas, e depois segui em direcção ao jardim, mas antes ainda fiz um gesto de adeus para o casal só que eles estavam muitíssimo ocupados para poder notá-lo.

-. Aqui. – disse, após sentar-me num banco, já no jardim, com o meu filho ao meu lado. Peguei num pedaço de uma sanduíche para dar-lho à boca.

-. Mãe, eu posso comer sozinho. – disse, pegando noutra sandes, comendo-a sozinho.

-. Ah, que homem tão grande já tenho! – disse com orgulho. Abracei-o com tamanha força, que poucos segundos depois o meu filho batia os seus braços nos meus ombros para o soltar. Mas antes de me separar por completo dele, peguei numa das suas bochechas e beijei-a longamente, sendo que depois deste meu gesto, ele estava a esfregar as suas mãos na bochecha que tinha sido atacada, querendo retirar todos os vestígios desse mesmo ataque. E eu ri, não resistindo a pega-lo ao colo, voltando a atacar as suas bochechas.

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

A música _Sombody to Luv_ **(1.)** passava no rádio. Parecia estar a ouvi-la à bastante tempo, mas não me importava. Não é que eu gostasse desse tipo de música (e a letra em si é bastante lamechas), mas pelo menos entretinha-me. Já estava a conduzir à duas horas, e ainda continuava longe do meu destino.

Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo (lembrem-me que no Japão o volante encontra-se no lado direito) e vi o meu pai adormecido. Suspirei, voltando a prestar atenção à estrada. Graças ao meu emprego tive que mudar de casa e, como o meu pai morava comigo, ele também veio.

Voltei a prestar atenção ao rádio – Oh, ainda falta muito, meu filho? – quase saltei pelo susto.

-. Ah. Não me faça mais isso. Quer matar o seu único filho de susto? – perguntei, respirando fundo. Ele riu.

-. Tens muita vida pela frente, por isso não me preocupo. – respondeu.

-. O senhor é que tem que ter mais cuidado com a sua saúde. – disse, sério.

-. Ah, ainda sou muito novo para me preocupar… - antes que ele pudesse continuar percebi que estava a ficar zonzo.

-. O que se passa? – encostei o carro. – Está bem? – perguntei, preocupado.

-. Não é nada. Isto passa. Deve ser por estar medido dentro deste carro durante tanto tempo. – respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

-. Como é que eu posso ter calma? Vou chamar uma ambulância, é o melhor. – procurei pelo meu telemóvel (celular) e quando o encontrei marquei "112". – Sim? É uma emergência, o meu pai está a sentir-se mal. Será que poderiam enviar uma ambulância? – ouvi que a pessoa que atendera o meu telefonema perguntava por sintomas. Após perguntar ao meu pai disse-lhe – Tonturas e falta de força no corpo. – ela explicou-me que deveria ser a tensão baixa, que ele apenas necessitaria um copo de água com açúcar para melhorar. Mas ainda me perguntou onde nos encontrávamos e com essa informação deu-me a morada do hospital mais perto que existia na zona, para que pudesse ter a certeza que o meu pai encontrava-se 100% bem. Agradeci antes de terminar a chamada.

-. Não precisamos de parar num hospital. – o meu pai disse, contrariado – Eu estou bem.

Fingi que não ouvi e tentei guiar-me pelas indicações que me tinham sido dadas.

Cheguei a uma cidade, onde existia um pequeno hospital local. Sai do carro, ajudando o meu pai a sair do mesmo. Fomos até à secretária, pedindo informações.

-. Sim, poderão marcar uma consulta com a doutora Kinomoto. – disse-me a secretária que marcava as consultas naquele hospital.

-. Não, a doutora Kinomoto não pode ser, ela pediu a manhã livre pois não estava a sentir-se bem. – uma companheira de trabalho retrucou.

-. Ah, sendo assim será mais complicado marcar uma consulta. – suspirou. Vi um copo de água parado à minha frente – Aqui está a sua água com açúcar. Verá que isso irá ajudá-lo a melhorar. Pode ser que não seja nada de importante, mas para prevenir é melhor permanecerem, pelo menos, durante uma hora antes de partirem, caso algo aconteça, é claro, mas esperemos que não seja nada de grave. – concordei com a cabeça.

-. Ah! A doutora Kinomoto não tinha tirado a manhã livre? – ouvi uma voz feminina, atrás de mim – O que faz aqui? – recordei o nome da médica que iria atender o meu pai.

-. A dor de cabeça já passou, por isso decidi vir. De certeza que precisam da minha assistência no hospital, não? Não deveria receber-me dessa forma. – a sua voz era familiar. Virei-me. E no momento em que o fiz ela também pareceu fazê-lo. Um grito foi a única coisa que compartimos...

**.**

**FIM**

_Seria pedir muito por um review vosso? Uma frase bastaria e me faria imensamente feliz._

_Para aqueles que gostaram das minhas duas últimas histórias (drab 35 e 36) e queriam que eu continuasse a escrever, eu irei começar a publicar uma nova drab todos os domingos (caso o número de pedidos pareça-me o suficiente, é claro)._

**.**

**Sobre o final da história:** Muita gente pode estar a odiar-me neste momento pelo final que dei a esta história, mas vejam-no como uma sorte, pois o verdadeiro final seria o final do último PoV da Sakura (sem aquela cena final entre o Syaoran e o seu pai). E depois de relê-la para ver o erros/letras que faltavam percebi que não gostei nada da história! A parte que eu menos gostava da história (onde aparecem a Sakura e o seu filho) tornou-se, depois de relê-la, na parte que eu mais gostava de toda a fic! Por isso, se quiserem avaliar-me como "escritora", por favor, leiam o meu drab 35, que escrevi durante a mesma semana que escrevi o drab 36 e que gosto muito, mas muito mais do que este drab!

**Sobre o título da história:** Primeiro, para qualquer pessoa que tenha alguma dúvida, eu não sabia que titulo dar a isto e por isso utilizei aquilo que os dois personagens têm em comum: hospitais, enfermeiras e médicos, por isso pensei no título "como (os) anjos". E segundo, eu estive a pesquisar, por isso tenho 99% de certeza que tanto o romaji como o **kanji** estão correctos.

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** Big Bang – Sombody to Luv (o motivo para eu ter utilizado esta música na drab não foi porque me apeteceu, mas sim porque esta é a única musica em japonês, o resto é coreano.)

**2.** Supernova – La La La (brave sound ***love***)

**3.** BoA – Dangerous

**4.** BoA – GAME

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**Ledger m.:** Lol, sim, à muito tempo que estou desaparecida! xD E então, tudo bem? Há tanto tempo que não "falamos". xD Acho que estou a ficar nostálgica…

Eu também prefiro fazer histórias com o PoV do Syaoran… não sei porquê, mas prefiro…

E desculpa pelo resultado desta 36ª drab, pois acho que há algo que falta nela, simplesmente não gostei… Espero que a próxima história seja melhor (espero não ter perdido a minha inspiração, oh my god!).

E muito obrigado pelo teu apoio! :) Estarei ansiosa à espera da tua review!

Bye, bye…

**.**

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! :) Uau, eu estou mesmo a sentir-me nostálgica…

Muito obrigado pelo teu review!

Embora eu não acha esta drab (36) muito boa, espero que não te tenha desapontado muito…

Bye, bye…

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Demorei quase quatro dias para terminar esta história! :( Comecei na quarta, mas tinha como prazo limite a quinta-feira. Só que na sexta-feira, quando terminei, ainda estava na parte em que aparecem o Syaoran e o seu pai. E para piorar a situação (pois queria publicar esta história no sábado) no sábado não pude fazer nada porque estive a fazer companhia a uns miúdos (eu não esperava que eles estivessem ontem lá em casa! xD). Então eu só pude terminar agora (e ainda falta responder aos reviews…)!

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	37. Drab 37 O nosso Som Parte I

**Notas da Autora:** Hi! Não faço a mínima ideia do que poderão achar desta história, mas espero que seja do fosso agrado (desta vez não vou precisar de ficar acordada até tarde, cheia de sono à frente do PC. xD).

Recomendo que ouçam as músicas da playlist, que tenho antes da resposta aos reviews. Principalmente a **1.**, que foi a que estava a ouvir no momento em que esta história veio-me à mente.

E um último aviso: esta drab vai ser dividida em duas partes!

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 37 – O nosso Som – Parte I

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 30 de Agosto às 21:52/Terminei no dia 1 de Setembro às 16:51

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

Pessoas passavam por mim mas não pareciam notar a minha presença. O stress diário era algo normal numa grande cidade como Tóquio. Algumas pessoas vinham com o passo apressado, outras andavam mais calmamente. Àquela hora havia de tudo. Trabalhadores, estudantes, turistas… Eu parecia um _outcast/outsider_, pois não fazia parte de nenhum tipo de pessoas das quais eu acabei de enumerar.

Parei. Olhei para o grande ecrã à minha frente. Esta rua era bastante movimentada, e por isso, a mais conhecida de toda a cidade de Tóquio. Naquela altura estavam a passar videoclips de bandas recentes.

Isso lembrou-me de que eu já tive esse sonho, o sonho da música.

Tudo tinha começado na escola, como é normal. Tinha a minha própria banda, da qual faziam parte os meus melhores amigos daquela época. Sorri. _Bons velhos tempos… À quanto tempo eu não pensava neles…?_ Claro que isso tinha um bom motivo. Algo que tinha acontecido no meu passado, algo que eu desejava esquecer, algo do qual eu fugira até aos dias de hoje…

_Ah, Ah!_ Nesse momento uma voz percorreu toda a rua. Algumas pessoas pararam, mas a maioria não deteve o seu percurso. Mas eu continuei parado, com os olhos fixos no ecrã. Ouvi gritos. De certeza que deveriam pertencer a adolescentes. Adolescente que seriam fãs _dela._

A intensidade da sua voz aumentou nos meus ouvidos. Pareciam que estes só podiam ouvir a _sua_ voz. Como se fosse possível… Já tinha passado tanto tempo, porque seria que eu ainda me lembrava do som da sua voz? Eu tinha uma resposta simples para isso. _Porque a amava_. Mesmo depois daquilo que aconteceu eu não sentia-me culpado, mas sim, um grande amor. Mas eu sabia que a culpa era minha, era o único culpado pelo que tinha acontecido.

Senti como se estivesse a quebrar uma regra ao ouvir a sua voz, mas eu não me importava. Poderia ser até preso por isso, mas eu não me arrependeria.

E lembranças do passado voltavam a preencher os meus pensamentos…

.

_-. Não, isso não se faz assim. – disse-lhe, retirando a guitarra das suas mãos – Experimenta fazê-lo assim. – disse, demonstrando como fazer._

_-. Ahh… Eu não tenho tanto jeito como tu para tocar guitarra… - suspirou, com um sorriso no rosto._

_-. Não é o jeito que melhora, mas sim, a prática. – disse, como se fosse um sábio a dar uma lição de vida a alguém mais novo – Apenas o "saber cantar" é uma dadiva, algo que não podemos aprender._

_-. Mas quando eu for uma cantora famosa eu vou ter que fazer algo mais do que cantar. – disse, séria – Actualmente todos os cantores profissionais sabem fazer algo mais do que cantar. Tocar piano, violino, ou até, guitarra. É por isso que eu tenho que aprender!_

_… Já estamos a pensar no futuro. – sorri – Mas não te preocupes… - ela observou-me, curiosa – Eu serei o teu guitarrista pessoal, por isso não precisarás de aprender. Se conseguires conquistar uma carreira a solo então eu serei o teu acompanhante. – disse, fazendo uma pausa a seguir, para depois beijá-la na boca._

.

Não, não podia recordar esses tempos, pois eles jamais voltariam.

_Sakura_, pensei. Senti a necessidade de voltar a encontrá-la, e de abraça-la tão apertado que teria medo de a magoar, caso isso realmente acontecesse.

Voltei a prestar atenção ao ecrã, mas percebi que o seu videoclip tinha terminado. Um desejo inesperado instalou-se em mim. Corri o máximo que pude, em volta, à procura de algo. Parei à porta de uma loja de música. E o meu coração quase parou de susto. Lá estava ela, de corpo inteiro, ao lado da porta de entrada da loja. Era quase tão alta como eu. Queria toca-la, mas acordei a tempo. Seria estranho que uma pessoa tocasse num modelo de cartão. Pensariam que seria um _stalker_ ou um _pervertido_, capaz de fazer coisas doentias com apenas um retrato do seu ídolo. Respirei. Tentei olha-la. Ela não tinha mudado muito deste a última vez em que a vira, mas reparei que a sua face parecia ser de alguém adulto, e não a sua face infantil, que existia na altura em que a conheci. E o seu sorriso, o seu sorrio, meu deus, as saudades que eu tinha de ver aquele sorriso cara à cara. Mas contentar-me-ia com um cartão, que era muito melhor do que não ver o seu sorriso.

-. Oh, meu rapaz! – ouvi uma voz masculina. Olhei para a porta e vi um homem de uns 40 anos desconhecido para mim – Vejo que tens aí uma guitarra. – disse, reparando na mochila que levava às costas, onde se encontrava a minha guitarra, que me acompanhava à anos. Sorri antes de aproximar-me.

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

-. Eu não quero nenhum deles! – disse, enfurecida. À minha frente estavam algumas fotografias de homens que pareciam ser bastante fotogénicos, óptimos para a Moda.

-. Olha, estávamos a pensar neste aqui. – a minha agente tinha tirado uma das fotografias que tinha nas mãos, mostrando-ma logo de seguida – Este pareceu ser a melhor escolha entre todos os candidatos – o seu cabelo negro, liso e curto combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos castanhos e com os óculos, com lentes rectangulares, que utilizava. A sua roupa parecia ser a de uma empresária.

Fiz uma careta – Não, esse não. Ele já trabalhou com a Yuka e ela contou-me que só lhe trouxe problemas. Chegava constantemente atrasado, bebia álcool, e muitas vezes tinham que trocar de guitarrista à última da hora por ele não estar nas melhores condições. – disse.

-. Mas ele é o que tem as melhores habilidades. – a minha agente continuou, fazendo-me pressão para dar a última autorização que faltava para ele poder ser contratado – Se as tuas músicas utilizam o som da guitarra então precisas de ter o teu próprio guitarrista. E como sei que és tu quem cria a maioria das letras tens todo o direito de fazer parte desta escolha. Lembra-te que se tivesses noutra produtora nem terias poder para fazer este tipo de escolhas, pois o teu agente faria essa escolha por ti.

-. E não é o que estás a fazer? – disse, de mau humor, mas ao ver a sua cara desculpei-me pelo que tinha dito.

-. O que importa é que este é o melhor que participou no casting, e tu sabes que eu estou a disser a verdade. – eu fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-. Eu sei que tens razão, eu ouvi os áudios de cada um dos candidatos, mas não seria preferível realizar outro casting? – tentei convence-la.

-. A produtora deu-me até ao final da semana para encontrar um guitarrista. Não podemos alargar o prazo do casting. – disse, com as feições sérias.

Olhei para as fotos. Nenhum deles parecia ser o "tal" guitarrista, por isso a minha reticência em escolher qual deles tomaria aquele lugar.

E o pior era que eu conhecia o "tal" guitarrista, mas não tinha maneira de o contactar, por algo que tinha acontecido no passado…

…

…

-. Chegou-nos uma cassete de áudio esta tarde. Parece que alguém deixou-a na secretaria por causa do casting para ocupar um lugar como guitarrista. – a minha agente entrou, pela porta principal, deixando os seus sapatos na porta – E parece que alguém ouviu as tuas preces. Espera até ouvires isto. – ela tinha uma cassete na mão. Não pensei duas vezes. Sai do sofá, correndo em direcção ao móvel que sustinha a televisão. Cheguei perto da minha aparelhagem, procurando pelo leitor de cassetes. A minha agente estava atrás de mim. Entregou-me a cassete, e eu logo coloquei-a no leitor. Empurrei com o dedo, fechando o leitor, e cliquei no _Play_.

No momento em que comecei a ouvir as notas, o meu coração parou. Eu reconheceria aquela maneira de tocar em qualquer lado!

-. É óptimo, né? – não consegui prestar atenção ao que a minha agente dizia, apenas tinha ouvido para as notas musicais que espalhavam-se pela sala naquele momento – Mas percebesse que isto foi gravado na rua, né? Parece que isto foi gravado por um rapaz de doze anos que estava a passar por aquele lado da rua e que ouviu o som desta guitarra. Pelo que parece, esse rapaz está a começar a aprender a tocar e achou que a pessoa que tocou isto tocava muito bem, e por sorte tinha um gravador de áudio na mochila. Parece que era por causa de uma peça de teatro, não entendi muito bem. Mas o que interessa é que esse mesmo rapaz tinha visto um folheto do qual falava sobre o casting que estávamos a fazer, e por isso decidiu deixar o áudio na secretaria.

Naquele momento estava a pensar noutras coisas. _No passado…_ Eu tinha tanta vergonha de como nos separamos. Bem, a pessoa que tocou neste áudio era alguém que eu conheci na secundária, alguém que eu tinha chegado a namorar, a compartir tudo, ou, pelo menos, quase tudo. Mas eu tinha feito um pequeno erro, que fez com que tudo isso terminasse de um momento para o outro.

A nossa história era bem simples. Tínhamo-nos conhecido aos catorze anos, quando entrei na banda que ele, o Syaoran, e os seus amigos tinham criado. Como eles apenas tocavam instrumentos, estavam à procura de um vocalista. Eu tinha o sonho, deste pequena, de cantar ao vivo, para as pessoas, e isso foi uma oportunidade que apareceu nos meus anos escolares. Nada profissional, apenas feito por pré-adolescentes, mas era verdade que aqueles foram anos maravilhosos…

Acabei por namorar um dos integrantes da banda, o Syaoran, poucos mais do que oito messes depois de me juntar à banda. Nesta altura já tínhamos quinze anos. E um amor que tinha começado muito tímido, tinha evoluído para algo duradouro e maturo, mas não maturo o suficiente para aguentar o que nos separou.

Lembro-me bem desse dia, como poderia esquece-lo? Tínhamos saído no dia de Natal, como banda, festejando um concerto que tínhamos realizado no dia anterior, em que tínhamos conseguido reunir mil pessoas. Esse número era algo raro para uma banda tão _desconhecida_ como a nossa. Lembro-me que não durou muito para que todos, menos eu, é claro, estivessem "a cair de bêbados".

O Syaoran estava muito animado naquele dia, e numa das vezes em que eu tentei ajudá-lo a manter-se em pé, do nada agarrou-me, empurrando-me contra um dos sofás que existiam naquela sala de karaoke, que tínhamos alugado durante três horas para festejarmos. Lembro-me dele estar a beijar-me, descendo os seus beijos até ao meu umbigo. E, pensando que ele queria _fazê-lo_, comecei a chorar inconscientemente, empurrando-o com todas as minhas forças. Lembro-me perfeitamente como ele caiu em cima da mesa, que se encontrava no centro da sala, após eu ter conseguido retira-lo de cima de mim, no momento em que ele tinha baixado a guarda. Lágrimas ainda caiam pelos meus olhos. Lembro-me, ainda, como ele recobrou a consciência. Olhou para mim, ainda zonzo, mas os seus olhos abriram-se com rapidez. Olhei para o meu peito, percebendo que a minha camisa estava toda desabotoada, à excepção do último botão, e apenas um dos lados do meu casado permanecia nos meus braços. Solucei, tapando-me com o meu casaco, antes de sair da sala, indo em direcção à casa de banho existente naquele karaoke. Quando vi a minha reflexão no espelho apeteceu-me chorar ainda mais. O meu cabelo estava despenteado, com fios de cabelos no ar, e o meu rosto estava todo molhado pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam. Mas as lágrimas não eram de dor… Era porque no momento em que tudo aconteceu eu apenas podia pensar que eu não queria que _a nossa primeira vez_ fosse com o Syaoran naquele estando. Algo que eu tinha sonhado tanto não poderia ser realizado daquela forma. E as lágrimas saíram involuntariamente, sem poder para-las.

_E deste esse dia nós nunca mais fomos os mesmos._

O Syaoran começou a evitar-me, e eu não tive coragem de falar com ele, pensando que estaria desapontado comigo por eu não o ter deixado _faze-lo_ naquele dia.

.

Não, eu não quero recordar nada desses dias! O que importava era que o tinha reencontrado.

Mas pensei: talvez ele não quisesse nada comigo… Para quê estar tão empolgada por reencontrar alguém, se o mais provável era que esse alguém nem sequer quereria reencontrar-se comigo?

Eu não podia fugir do meu passado para sempre… Tinha que ganhar coragem e falar com ele, fazer-lhe perguntar, explicar-lhe coisas… Eu precisava voltar a vê-lo.

-. Onde está? – gritei, de repente, saindo dos meus pensamentos – Quando vamos encontrá-lo? – perguntei.

-. Estás a falar do rapaz que descobriu _esta jóia_? – a minha agente perguntou.

-. Rapaz? Que rapaz estás a falar? – perguntei, confusa.

-. O rapaz que gravou este áudio e que vez um enorme favor a este guitarrista ao entregar a cassete à nossa produtora. – disse, olhando para mim de forma interrogativa.

-. Ah, claro. – disse, como se tivesse prestado atenção a tudo o que a minha agente tinha dito até àquele momento – Então quando iremos encontrá-lo?

-. O pessoal da secretária já contactou os seus pais. Ele estará nas instalações após a sua escola terminar, por isso às 4 da tarde já devemos estar reunidas com ele. – concluiu – Mas tens a certeza absoluta que estás de acordo com este guitarrista? Ao contrário dos restantes candidatos, não temos nenhuma fotografia o sujeito. E até poderia ser alguma traquinice do rapaz que entregou o áudio, tentando enganar-nos.

-. Não, porque ele faria algo assim? – aos olhos da minha agente eu estava a defender o rapaz, mas na realidade eu sabia que esse guitarrista existia. Tinha 99% de certeza. _Só poderia ser ele._

-. Como queiras. Mas estranha-me que na escolha anterior estavas contra pois dizias que _ele _não cumpria horários. Quem te garante que este não fará o mesmo, ou algo ainda pior? – perguntou.

-. Tens que dar uma oportunidade às pessoas. – respondi, sorrindo. Era algo que não estava costumada a fazer, apenas para fotografias de publicidade ou de _photobooks_.

-. Olha quem fala. – disse ironicamente, levantando a sobrancelha.

…

…

Encontrava-me numa sala com dimensões bastante grandes, quase como o tamanho de uma casa T3. Estava sentada num sofá de pele, preto, e um rapazinho de doce anos olhava para mim, com admiração. Olhei para a capa que cobria a sua guitarra. Essa tinha sido a primeira coisa que captara a minha atenção. Lembrava-me dos velhos tempos, em que o Syaoran levava a guitarra para todo o lado. Admirei-me ao perceber que não via esse tipo de coisas à bastante tempo, deste a última vez que o tinha visto.

-. Eu já estive no teu lugar. – comecei a disser, tentando fazer com o que o rapaz sentisse-se menos tímido pela minha presença – Eu já fiz parte de uma banda, e nós tínhamos um guitarrista. – os seus olhos brilharam, dando-me toda a sua atenção.

-. A sério? – perguntou, com alegria no olhar.

-. Claro! – disse, sorrindo – Verás que no futuro serás um guitarrista famoso. O único que terás que fazer para o alcançar é continuar a praticar. Nunca te esqueças disso.

-. Sim! – afirmou com a cabeça – Farei o meu melhor! – disse, com convicção.

Não pude continuar a conversa, pois a minha agente entrou na sala naquele exacto momento, para depois sentar-se ao meu lado no sofá, frente ao rapaz.

Começou por fazer algumas perguntas sobre como tinha encontrado o indivíduo.

-. Eu estava a caminho de casa e pensei passar pela loja de música que existe perto do centro da cidade. E foi aí que ouvi essa guitarra. Era um homem novo, mas não sei dizer a idade ao certo, talvez uns 23 anos, no máximo. – disse – Pensei que ele tocava muito bem, e lembrei-me do casting que estavam a fazer, por isso gravei o som. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser escolhido.

-. Mas sabes se ele costuma estar nesse lugar habitualmente? – perguntei.

-. Não tenho a certeza, já que eu não costumo passar por aquela rua. – respondeu, pensativo – Mas eu irei procurá-lo, já que isto é uma oportunidade única.

-. Procurar? – perguntei – Quando? Posso acompanhar-te? – o meu batimento cardíaco aumentava a uma velocidade alucinante.

-. Procurar? – perguntou a minha agente, virando-se para mim – Estás louca? Não podes simplesmente andar em busca de um guitarrista pelas ruas. Tens que pensar na tua carreira, tens coisas mais importantes pelas quais deverias preocupar-te do que andar à procura de um guitarrista. – exclamou. Desta vez virou-se para o rapaz – Quando voltares a vê-lo diz-lhe que se quiser aceitar a proposta de trabalho da nossa produtora, basta ir à nossa sede, disser quem é na secretaria, que logo iremos ao seu encontro. – o rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

.

Após terminarmos a conversa saímos da sede da produtora.

A minha agente queria levar-me para casa mas eu disse-lhe iria sozinha. Eu queria ir ter com o rapaz, caso o conseguisse apanhar no caminho, para poder procurar pelo Syaoran juntamente com o rapaz. Eu estava desejosa de o reencontrar e nada poderia parar deter-me.

-. Não, não! – disse, negando com a cabeça – Sabes que é perigoso saíres sozinha.

-. Mas… - tentei arranjar uma desculpa – Por favor… - nada veio à minha mente.

-. Vamos, eu vou levar-te a casa. – disse, guiando-me até ao seu carro, que estava estacionado perto da porta principal.

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

Naquele momento estava a passar o _seu_ videoclip. Fechei os olhos. Assim poderia fingir que ela estava ali, ao meu lado, cantando apenas para mim. Comecei a tocar, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da música. Sentado, em cima de um banco, tinha no meu lado esquerdo duas colunas que estavam ligadas à minha guitarra. O dono daquela loja de música tinha ficado interessado na enorme mala que carregava às minhas gostas, no dia em que me viu à porta da sua loja, olhando para o cartaz da Sakura. _É fã dela?_, tinha perguntado. E eu apenas tinha acenado afirmativamente como resposta. Então, pediu-me para tocar para ele. Eu fiquei intrigado pelo seu pedido, mas aceitei, pedindo-lhe umas colunas, já que eu raramente utilizava uma viola.

E acabei por ficar empregado. O meu trabalho era atrair clientes de uma forma original, utilizando a música. Muitas vezes costumava apenas acompanhar as músicas que tocavam pelas colunas que estavam instaladas na parte de fora da loja, mas nas outras vezes tentava improvisar. Era apenas o meu quarto dia, mas estava a adorar. Tinha saudades de tocar para outras pessoas além de mim mesmo. E isso tinha feito renascer o meu amor pela música. Já estava até a pensar em enviar algumas cassetes demo para produtoras de música, e assim poderia ter a sorte de ser chamado à sede de alguma delas.

-. Ah! – ouvi um grito e de imediato parei de tocar. Olhei na direcção de onde eu tinha pensado ouvi-lo e reparei um rapaz que me observava intensamente. Sorri ao ver o que ele carregava às costas. Fiz um gesto com uma das minhas mãos para que ele se aproximasse. Ele parou ao meu lado.

-. Experimenta. – disse, retirando a guitarra, passando-a a ele. Este pareceu ficar aflito.

-. Eu comecei à muito pouco tempo. Eu não sei… - ouviu-se um múltiplo "toca, toca, toca". Haviam algumas pessoas ao nosso redor, que esperavam ouvir algo mais daquela guitarra.

-. Tens sempre que obedecer aos ouvintes. – disse – Agora, toca.

Ele começou a tocar, meio atrapalhado, como se tivesse esquecido de como se faz. As notas iam aparecendo, lentamente.

-. Eu ajudo-te. – disse, pegando na sua mão, tentando ajudá-lo na rapidez e nos lugares correcto onde deveria tocar. Quando terminámos os aplausos chegaram. Diria que poderiam ouvi-los até na esquina mais afastada da rua.

Mais tarde, durante a minha pausa, esse rapaz explicou-me o porquê de estar ali. Disse que, sem más intenções, tinha gravado uma música que eu tinha tocado à dois dias atrás e enviado a uma produtora que estava a organizar um casting para seleccionar um guitarrista. Explicou-me, ainda, que eles já tinham dado uma resposta afirmativa e que ele estava à minha procura para explicarmo-lo, e assim, poder ir à produtora, em carne e osso, como o guitarrista que tinham ouvido na cassete.

Não podia acreditar. A minha sorte deveria estar no máximo! Pedi para que ele esperasse, enquanto ia falar com o dono da loja de música, para explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Antes de sair ele desejou-me a melhor sorte do mundo e disse-me que queria ver-me o mais rapidamente possível num videoclip, sendo que a minha música estivesse em número um, e ele pudesse ter orgulho de que aquele guitarrista com sucesso já tivesse sido seu empregado durante algum tempo.

Agradeci.

Quando chegamos à tal produtora o meu coração pareceu ter ficado preso na minha boca. Engoli. Estava nervoso pois aquilo era um grande passo para mim. Talvez eu pudesse tornar-me em "algo grande", importante.

Dei os primeiros passos, mas parei segundos depois. Alguém corria pela enorme entrada. E outra pessoa seguia-a. Fiquei confuso, mas reparei que o rapaz, que continuava ao meu lado, acenava para as duas pessoas que corriam.

E elas pararam no mesmo momento em que o meu coração parou.

**.**

**CONTINUA**

_Seria pedir muito por um review vosso? Uma frase bastaria e me faria imensamente feliz._

_A 2ª parte está a ser escrita, e estará aqui, no domingo, __dia 12__._

**.**

**Sobre os locais descritos****:** A única coisa que me faz preferir um manga a um livro é a ilustração dos espaços onde os personagens se encontram. Todos sabemos que o autor e o leitor não têm a mesma ideia do espaço que estão a escrever/ler. Por mais que eu tente descrever todos os pormenores eu deixo sempre escapar alguns (e também deve ser cansativo para o leitor andar sempre a ler descrições, por que se fosse por mim, no inicio de cada PoV, ou alteração de espaça/ambiente que os personagens ocupam, teria que escrever uma breve descrição do lugar onde eles agora estavam, tentado que essa descrição fosse o mais fiel possível ao que imagino. Por isso decidi experimentar uma coisa. **Fazer um plano de um dos lugares que utilizo neste drab (neste caso é a casa da Sakura).** Têm aqui o site (tirem os espaços):

http: / / img267. / img267 / 593 / casadasakuradrab3738. png

Se pudessem eu gostaria de saber se vocês imaginavam o quarto dela assim (é certo que no drab 38 eu ponho mais descrições do seu quarto do que no drab 37).

**Sobre a 2ª parte desta história****:** No momento em que estou a escrever isto eu ainda não terminei de escrever a segunda parte, mas já tenho praticamente toda a história já criada (na minha mente, é claro), só o final é que ainda está um pouco "nublado".

Tenho que disser que eu estou a gostar muito mais de escrever a 2ª parte (embora eu também escrevi a 1ª parte com muita rapidez, a história foi fluindo naturalmente), e claro que eu prefiro a 2ª parte porque é onde acontece o "clímax" da história, em que a Sakura e o Syaoran se confrontam, _etc, etc_. Mas o que me fez preferir a 2ª parte não foi só isso, mas também as cenas que escrevi. Vocês podem não gostar, eu compreendo, podem sentir que falta algo, e eu também sei que eu não consigo copiar perfeitamente o que me vem à mente, mas na altura em que estava a imaginar essa parte da história, um monte de sentimentos vieram à deriva. O facto é que imaginar é muito melhor do que escrever, e eu adorei a história da maneira em que a imaginei. Por exemplo **(spoiler da 2ª parte)**, a Sakura chora e grita várias vezes em duas situações diferentes,a tal ponto de eu chegar a imagina-la a arrancar os cabelos pelo stress e desespero que quero que ela sinta. Sim, de certeza que a Sakura é a personagem mais sentimental na 2ª parte (na 1ª parte podem pensar que esse personagem é o Syaoran). Claro que na 2ª parte o Syaoran continua a ter os seus momentos de reflexão. Por acaso eu acho que ele têm mais momentos de reflexão, do que falas durante toda esta drab. xD (OMG, eu não devia estar a rir disto… Existem pessoas que realmente passam, e suportam, este tipo de dor diariamente).

**Sobre o título da história****:** Lol, acho que isto só deveria estar no drab 36, pois o seu título não fazia sentido nenhum. xD Mas "O nosso Som" veio-me à mente depois de imaginar uma cena que poderá ser a cena final deste drab (deixei as coisas muito obvias, não?). Os títulos das histórias costumam ser (para mim) a coisa mais difícil de "criar" (isso e também os nomes dos personagens secundários. Por que imaginam que eu não dei um nome nem à agente da Sakura e nem ao rapaz que grava a cassete? Claro que na 2ª parte a agente já tem um nome. xD Mas de momento ele ainda está em branco… Estive à procura de nomes japoneses em mangas, mas ainda não encontrei nada que me agradasse…).

**Influências:** Aoki Kotomi! xD (Para quem não sabe é o nome de uma mangaká) Quando tive a ideia da trama principal desta história (nesse momento estava a ouvir "**MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart**")percebi que fazia-me lembrar a sua one-shot "**Aishikata mo Wakarazuni**", porque tem uma trama muito parecida. E a parte da música faz-me lembrar o seu actual manga "**Kanojo wa Uso wo Aishisugiteru**", porque fala sobre música e tudo o que a envolve (produtoras, cantores, etc…). Lol, por isso este tipo de história é "muito à" (típico de) Aoki Kotomi.

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart

**2.** The Black Skirts feat. Kebee – n/d

**3.** F.T Island – Love Love Love

**4.** 4Men – U

**5.** 4Men – Say I Love You

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! :)

Muito obrigado pelo teu review! Reparaste que desta vez estás sozinha! xD

Bem, eu vou mesmo continuar com a 2ª parte, por isso irei continuar, pelo menos até à drab 38… (mas como estou a voltar a ganhar o gosto pela criação de histórias eu acho que devo continuar, pelo menos até eu achar que devo continuar).

Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo teu apoio.

Ah! E espero que gostes desta história.

Beijos.

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Em duas horas e meia consegui escrever 6 paginas… Uau… Mas não me lembro se ultrapassei algum _record_ antigo! xD Acho que não tenho muito mais que disser, sem ser que este drab foi muito mais fácil de escrever que o drab 36, e que estou muito contente com esta história, como já expliquei antes, pela forma pela qual imaginei. Pena não poder compartilha-la convosco, mas vou tentar fazer a melhor adaptação possível, para a escrita, daquilo que imaginei…

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	38. Drab 38 O nosso Som Parte II

**Notas da Autora: **Hi!

Este drab vai ter uma terceira parte! Lol, espero que não fiquem desapontados, mas é que a história acabou por ser grande de mais…

Não sabem o difícil que foi encontrar um nome para a agente da Sakura! xD

**Desculpem pelos possíveis erros e por esta parte ser curta…**

E espero que aproveitem!

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 38 – O nosso Som – Parte II

私たちの音

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 31 de Agosto às 19:22/Terminei no dia 12 de Setembro às 01:39

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

-. Não…! Porque é que eu não posso ir? – perguntei, zangada. Estava a discutir com a minha agente sobre o misterioso guitarrista, e isto porque eu queria ajudar aquele rapaz a encontra-lo.

-. Já disse que não! – gritou – Porquê tanta obsessão com um guitarrista que talvez nem exista!

-. Ele existe e eu vou prová-lo. – gritei, irritada, correndo até à porta, donde sairia do seu escritório – Eu vou procura-lo e vou encontra-lo! – disse, com convicção.

-. Não! Pára! – gritou, correndo atrás de mim – Não penses em desobedecer-me!

-. Nã, nã! – disse, enquanto corria, sorrindo. Estava a correr na direcção da entrada da sede, quando reparei numa pessoa alta. Parei assim que reconheci quem era. A minha boca abriu-se automaticamente. Lágrimas pareciam querer sair dos meus olhos, mas consegui controla-las. Após tantos anos sem o ver eu não queria que a primeira coisa que ele visse fosse a minha cara chorosa, por isso sorri, sorri com tal tamanho que quase doía. Reparei que ele arregalava os olhos.

Ganhei coragem, aproximando-me dele, sem retirar os meus olhos dos dele em nenhum momento. Mas parei no caminho, sentindo-me insegura. Esperava um sorriso da sua parte, mas até àquele momento ele apenas observava-me, talvez como se pensasse que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão.

-. Ah? És tu o guitarrista? – não tinha reparado que estava a olhar para o chão, submersa nos meu pensamentos, mas quando ouvi a voz da minha agente levantei a cabeça, com os olhos abertos o máximo que podia. Reparei que ela passava por mim, chegando até aquele homem – Boa tarde, o meu nome é Shiho Kawano, agente de Sakura Kinomoto. – apresentou-se, e depois fez um pequeno gesto com a sua mão na minha direcção, apresentando-me. Vi os seus olhos observarem-me, e uma timidez consumiu o meu corpo naquele momento – Como esse menino já deve ter explicado – olhei, reparando pela primeira vez no rapaz que estava ao lado do Syaoran. Acenei, cumprimentando-o – ele deixou, na secretaria, uma cassete, com um áudio de uma guitarra tocada por você, para participar num casting que a nossa produtora tinha iniciado, pois precisamos de um guitarrista para o nosso maior ídolo, de momento. – fez, novamente, um sinal com as suas mãos na minha direcção – Poderia tocar algo para nós, ao vivo? – quando ouvi a sua pergunta apercebi-me que ele, às suas costas, levava uma mochila própria para carregar uma guitarra.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – Claro… - no momento em que ouvi a sua voz as minhas emoções voltaram à tona, retornando a minha vontade de chorar.

-. S… - a minha vontade de disser o seu nome era algo difícil de controlar, mas consegui parar a tempo. Aquele não era o momento ideal para haver um reencontro. Eu precisava falar com ele, eu realmente precisava!

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

No momento em que a vi fiquei sem fala. O meu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar. Como podia? Como podia? Céus, a sorte não estava a meu favor!

Mas tenho que admitir que o seu sorriso inicial deixou-me confuso, com esperança, mas logo percebi que continuava a ser como antes… A maneira com que ela me olhava, ou tentava olhar, transmitia o medo que ela ainda sentia de mim. E eu sentia nojo de mim próprio por isso. Ver o seu medo expressado de um modo tão transparente fazia apenas com que o meu ódio por mim mesmo evoluísse cada vez mais, e com mais rapidez.

Sabia que ela não teria esquecido…Não, depois daquilo que lhe fiz… Não, nenhum ser humano seria capaz de perdoar algo tão horrendo.

-. Pare. – a Shiho Kawanofez um gesto com a sua mão, para que parasse de tocar - Fabuloso, os meus parabéns. – aplaudiu – Não concordas comigo, Sakura? – a sua voz, esperava ouvir a sua voz, mas ela apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Irei apenas falar com os meus superiores sobre o seu caso, mas certamente irá fazer parte desta grande produtora. – sorriu.

-. Poderia dar-me algum tempo para pensar? – perguntei, surpreendendo-a.

-. Claro, mas realmente precisa de mais tempo para pensar? – perguntou, surpreendida – Pense na oportunidade que poderá escapar das suas mãos. Uma oportunidade única na vida! – dramatizou.

-. Por favor. – pedi – É uma decisão muito difícil de tomar.

-. Claro… - respondeu, hesitante – Mas apenas terá até o dia de amanha para dar-me uma resposta definitiva.

-. Claro, amanha será! – respondi, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, a modo de gratidão.

.

Sai da grande sala onde pareciam fazer a gravações, o sítio onde toquei, para sair do edifício. Sabia que não voltaria a entrar nele nunca mais, pois a minha decisão fora formada no momento em que _a vira _pela primeira vez em anos. Eu sabia que naquele exacto momento ela estaria a inventar alguma desculpa para não poder contratar-me. E eu sabia que a minha presença só traria infelicidade. Suspirei. Pelo menos tivera mais uma oportunidade de a ver. O seu sorriso, meu deus, esperava que fosse verdadeiro, pelos segundos que durou, mas eu guardar-lho-ia para sempre na minha memória, juntamente com os restantes que ela já me tinha regalado, apenas e só para mim, noutros tempos.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas não parei de andar. E o último que pensava que pudesse acontecer hoje aconteceu. Virei 180 graus – Espero por ti amanhã. – um sorriso preenchia a sua face. Não acreditei. Os meus olhos continuavam abertos o máximo que podia, enquanto tentava ordenar todos os meus pensamentos – S… - senti que ela queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas estava demasiado confuso para ouvi-la. Percebi que ela observava algumas pessoas que passavam perto dela, cumprimentando-a, e observando-me com curiosidade.

Virei, novamente, 180 graus, sem disser nada. Mas o sorriso estava estampado na minha cara. Ah, sorriso idiota! Porque é que eu não consigo parar de sorrir? Não tenho motivos para sorrir, o facto dela querer verme no dia seguinte era com certeza uma indirecta que queria disser que me teria perdoado por aquilo que lhe tinha feito no passado. Mas nesse momento veio-me à mente a imagem dela, uma hora atrás, o medo que ela parecia ter de mim. Talvez ela não quisesse que eu perdesse uma oportunidade daquele tipo, e por isso tinha dito aquilo, pois poderia pensar que eu não aceitaria pelo que lhe tinha feito no passado. E eu sabia que ela era bondosa, sabia que gostava de ajudar os outros no que pudesse, e foi isso o que ela fez para mim, com certeza. Suspirei. Porque não? Talvez eu poderia desculpar-me, coisa que devia ter feito à muito tempo atrás. Talvez isto fosse uma oportunidade dada para que pudesse alterar meu futuro também, e desculpar o meu passado. Mostrar-lhe-ia que tinha mudado muito, que já não era o mesmo rapaz imaturo de quinze anos.

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

-. Ah! – observei como o Syaoran entrava pela porta, seguido pela minha agente – Já está? – perguntei, agarrada a uma almofada que decorava o sofá em que estava sentada.

-. A partir de hoje Syaoran Li faz parte da nossa produtora. – a minha agente disse, sorrindo – Agora já não precisamos de nos preocupar mais em buscar um guitarrista. – suspirou.

-. Viva! – gritei, levantando-me do sofá. Por um segundo pensei em abraça-lo, mas lembrei-me que não estávamos sozinhos (ainda). Corri em direcção à minha agente – Bem vindo. – disse-lhe, sorrindo – Espero que nos dêmos bem. – disse, estendendo a minha mão. Ele pareceu hesitante, observando a minha mão sem se mexer um milímetro.

-. Vamos! Bem Vindo! – a minha agente abraçou-nos, um braço para cada um de nós, fazendo a forma de um 'C' – Vamos comemorar!

Ri, tentando esquecer a _sua_ recusa em me tocar.

.

Mais tarde saímos para jantar num restaurante, com mais outros empregados da Produtora. O restaurante ficava a uns poucos metros de distância, por isso chegamos ao destino em pouco tempo.

O lugar parecia bastante acolhedor. Um pouco pequeno para as perto de 30 pessoas que se encontravam no seu interior, mais ainda continuava a ser um óptimo lugar, bastante conhecido pela sua deliciosa comida.

Olhei ao meu redor. A minha agente e o Syaoran estavam a conversar. Continuei a observá-los. Ela ria, ele sorria, e diziam qualquer coisa que os meus ouvidos não conseguiam captar. Fiz uma cara de emburrada e olhei noutra direcção. Era impossível que, após tão pouco tempo do nosso reencontro, os meus sentimentos já tinham chegado àquele ponto, em que chegava a ter ciúmes da minha própria agente, que era quase como a minha melhor amiga.

Coloquei uma mão na minha testa, sentindo a minha temperatura. Ela não parecia estar fora do comum.

Apercebi-me que o empregado estava a passar pela mesa em que me encontrava, por isso fiz um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. Após pedir uns quantos aperitivos que tinham-me deixando com água na boca, olhei para a minha lata de Pepsi, como se esta colocasse o líquido que continha, sozinha, no copo vazio que estava ao seu lado. Suspirei. Olhei para o meu lado direito, vendo um dos cantores da nossa produtora a conversar com outra empregada que estava no seu lado direito. Óptimo, ninguém queria saber de mim! Olhei novamente para a lata de Pepsi e, após debater o assunto, segurei a lata e coloquei o líquido que continha dentro do meu copo. Segundos depois o empregado deixava as travessas, com os aperitivos que tinha pedido, em cima da mesa. Agradeci antes dele voltar a distanciar-se da mesa.

Comecei a comer vários pedaços dos aperitivos, depois de molha-los num molho próprio. Enquanto ia mordendo olhava ao meu redor. E reparei que a minha agente olhava para mim.

-. Uh, deixa experimentar. – sem cerimonias, aproximou a sua mão a uma das travessas e tirou um pedaço. – Delicioso. – disse, após comer.

Enquanto a minha agente provava os diferentes petiscos, eu olhava para o Syaoran, mas ele olhava noutra direcção. Em qualquer uma, excepto na minha direcção.

-. Com licença. – de repente ouvi a sua voz, e reparei que ele levantava-se da mesa, indo em direcção ao que deveria ser a casa de banho. Não pensei duas vezes. Fui na sua direcção.

Ele tinha parado à porta da casa de banho masculina, o que era uma sorte, mas também fiquei baralhada, já que ele não tinha entrado na casa de banho como eu tinha imaginado.

Percebi o exacto momento em que ele notou a minha presença. Os seus olhos observavam-me. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, arregalados. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas voltou a fecha-la rapidamente.

Que momento oportuno para ficar nervosa! Tinha que dizer qualquer coisa, pois finalmente estávamos sozinhos.

-. Sy… - senti a humidade na palma das minhas mãos. O seu nome parecia difícil de sair da minha boca.

Num momento para o outro ele virou-se de costas, fazendo questão de entrar na casa de banho masculina. Instintivamente puxei uma das pontas do seu casado de ganga, fazendo com que ele parasse. Virou-se, olhando-me com uma expressão interrogativa.

-. Syaoran… - suspirei após ter conseguido dizer o seu nome depois de tanto tempo – sobre o passado… - as minhas palavras eram vagas – vamos esquecer… vamos… - a porta da casa de banho pública abriu-se de repente e de lá saiu um homem de negócios que pareceu surpreso pela cena que presenciou.

Antes que eu pudesse voltar a falar, vi a minha agente a aproximar-se, estranhando o nosso comportamento – O senhor Matsuta disse-me que estava a acontecer algo aqui. O que foi? – perguntou, mas olhava para o Syaoran. Eu tentei disser algo, meio envergonhada, mas o Syaoran foi mais rápido.

-. Encontramo-nos no corredor, nada mais. – disse, calmo.

-. Claro! – eu respondi. A minha agente virou-se para mim, com duvida no olhar, mas eu sorri, tentando faze-la esquecer dos possíveis pensamentos que teria sobre nós os dois.

**.**

**(Shiho Kawano)**

**.**

-. De onde o conheces, Sakura? – perguntei, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. Estava na sua casa após ter terminado as gravações que tinha naquele final de tarde. Cada uma tinha um pacote de ramen nas mãos. Eu estava sentada no seu sofá, enquanto que a Sakura estava sentada em cima do tapete, apoiando o seu braço esquerdo na mesa que existia frente ao sofá.

-. Do que estás a falar? – perguntei. Percebi que ela estava a forçar um sorriso, e que observava a parede em vez olhar-me nos olhos.

-. Não me trates como se fosse uma idiota, tu sabes que eu odeio que me façam isso. – respondi, sem me abalar. A sua resposta não me calaria – De onde conheces o Li? – voltei a perguntar, mas desta vez ela não parecia _tão_ surpreendida.

-. Do mesmo modo que tu. De que outra forma poderia ser? – respondeu, olhando para o pacote que segurava.

-. Já te disse que eu não gosto que me façam parecer uma idiota. – disse, aumentando o som da minha voz – Eu sei que aquela não foi a primeira vez que o viste. Deste que ouviste aquela cassete notei uma alteração o teu comportamento. – continuei – Eu não conheço esta Sakura.

-. Eu já te disse que… - voltou a falar, mas eu interrompi-a.

-. Se não és capaz de me disser, eu irei perguntar-lhe directamente na próxima vez que o ver. – disse – E, dependendo do _vosso_ passado, nós nos ocuparemos _do resto_.

Gritou, histérica, levantando-se com tal rapidez que o pacote de ramem caiu das suas mãos, molhando as suas calças, e ficando o resto no tapete, perto dos seus pés – Não, por favor, não! Não lhes digas nada, por favor! Eu direi tudo o que desejares, mas não o faças ser despedido. – nunca a tinha ouvido falar com tal intensidade, com tal falta de controlo. Parecia que eu estava a oferecer-lhe a morte.

-. Calma, acalma-te. Eu não direi nada aos meus superiores. – respondi, puxando para que ela ficasse ao meu lado, sentada no sofá – Acalma-te... – abracei-a. Senti-a soluçar e perguntei-me a razão pela qual ela teria ficando assim. Perguntei-me o que teria acontecido, já que para ela o Li deveria ser alguém muito importante. Mas porque seria que eles mantinham aquela distância entre eles?

-. Ele fazia parte da banda em que eu cantava, durante a secundária. – respondeu, finalmente, antes de fungar. Acariciei o seu cabelo.

-. E chegaram a ser namorados, não? – respondi por ela. E a Sakura apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda nos meus braços.

-. Calma, Sakura. Porque estas assim? Ainda gostas dele? – a pergunta decisiva tinha sido feita.

Ela separou-se, mantendo uma distância entre nós duas. Primeiro olhou para as suas pernas, que estavam na posição de Buda, mas voltou a olhar para mim. Olhou por uns segundos, mas voltou a desviar o olhar, desta vez para a parede – Sim. – apenas disse. Mas, sem que eu pudesse responder a essa confissão, ela levantou-se do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir parar, e a cada passo aumentava a velocidade – Mas não digas nada, por favor. Promete-me que manterás isto em secreto. Eu não quero que me separem dele, compreendes? Eu não quero! – parou, olhando-me – Eu farei tudo o que quiseres, mas por favor…

-. O amor que sentes por ele é assim tão forte? – perguntei – Ao ponto de pores a sua felicidade à frente a tua? – ainda estava baralhada pela nova expressão que conheci da Sakura. Não parecia ser a mesma das capas de revista. Aquela mulher com confiança em si mesma não passava, agora, de uma chorona, com rímel a escorrer pelas faces, degradando ainda mais o seu actual estado.

-. Sim… -sussurrou – Por isso…

-. Sabes que eu não vou disser nada. – respondi – Nem sei o porquê de estares tão preocupada que, se alguém descobrir que vocês se conhecem à muito tempo, mesmo antes do teu debut, não poderão trabalhar na mesma produtora.

-. Mas… - ela disse, hesitante – Eu não quero cometer nenhum erro desta vez. Espero que ele não perca, por minha causa, o sonho que ele tinha deste a altura em que o conheci.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio.

-. Será que… - a Sakura começou, hesitante. Ela tinha um pano húmido na mão, com o qual limpava a sua cara - … eu poderia… falar com ele? – ela olhou, os seus olhos ainda estavam húmidos e eu senti uma dor no coração. A Sakura era da minha responsabilidade, por isso estava quase sempre com ela, impedindo-a de ficar sozinha.

-. Não. Tu sabes que eu não poderia… - comecei, mas ela interrompeu-me.

-. Eu apenas pedia algumas horas. À anos que não falo com ele. Precisava de lhe disser algumas coisas sobre o passado. – disse.

Nesse momento lembrei-me de que eles foram namorados. Como terminaram? – Aconteceu alguma coisa para vocês terminarem? – perguntei.

-. A… - ela parecia reticente – A culpa foi minha… foi por minha culpa que nós terminamos… - respondeu e eu fiquei surpresa pela sua resposta – Por isso… É por isso que eu preciso falar com ele, por favor? – os seus olhos voltavam a estar húmidos. Ela parecia tão alterada que por segundos pensei que ela não poderia estar 100% bem.

O seu corpo tremia. Suspirei – Eu irei levar-te até à sua casa. – um sorriso apareceu na sua cara, mas as lágrimas ainda não tinham parado de escorrer pelo rosto.

-. Obrigado, obrigado. – ela correu na minha direcção, abraçando-me assim que chegou ao meu lado – Muito, muito obrigado! Ficarei eternamente grada! – beijou as minhas bochechas, sorrindo como uma criança.

-. Claro, claro. – tentei separar-me dela – Lembra-te que irei fazer-te este favor. – respondi - Mas terás que telefonar-me assim que quiseres voltar a casa. – disse-lhe, e ela afirmou com a cabeça – Eu estarei lá para levar-te para casa. Assim poderei saber como estás, sem me preocupar, pois confio no Syaoran para te proteger.

**.**

**CONTINUA**

_Seria pedir muito por um review vosso? Uma frase bastaria e me faria imensamente feliz._

_A 3ª parte está a ser escrita, e estará aqui, no próximo domingo, dia 19._

**.**

**Sobre os locais descritos****:** A única coisa que me faz preferir um manga a um livro é a ilustração dos espaços onde os personagens se encontram. Todos sabemos que o autor e o leitor não têm a mesma ideia do espaço que estão a escrever/ler. Por mais que eu tente descrever todos os pormenores eu deixo sempre escapar alguns (e também deve ser cansativo para o leitor andar sempre a ler descrições, por que se fosse por mim, no inicio de cada PoV, ou alteração de espaça/ambiente que os personagens ocupam, teria que escrever uma breve descrição do lugar onde eles agora estavam, tentado que essa descrição fosse o mais fiel possível ao que imagino. Por isso decidi experimentar uma coisa. **Fazer um plano de um dos lugares que ****utilizo neste drab (neste caso é a casa da Sakura).** Têm aqui o site (tirem os espaços):

**http : / / img340 . Imageshack . us / img340 / 593 / casadasakuradrab3738 . png **

Se pudessem eu gostaria de saber se vocês imaginavam o quarto dela assim (é certo que no drab 38 eu ponho mais descrições do seu quarto do que no drab 37).

**Sobre o título da história****:** Lol, acho que isto só deveria estar no drab 36, pois o seu título não fazia sentido nenhum. xD Mas "O nosso Som" veio-me à mente depois de imaginar uma cena que poderá ser a cena final deste drab (deixei as coisas muito obvias, não?). Os títulos das histórias costumam ser (para mim) a coisa mais difícil de "criar" (isso e também os nomes dos personagens secundários. Por que imaginam que eu não dei um nome nem à agente da Sakura e nem ao rapaz que grava a cassete? Claro que na 2ª parte a agente já tem um nome. xD Mas de momento ele ainda está em branco… Estive à procura de nomes japoneses em mangas, mas ainda não encontrei nada que me agradasse…).

**Influências:** Aoki Kotomi! xD (Para quem não sabe é o nome de uma mangaká) Quando tive a ideia da trama principal desta história (nesse momento estava a ouvir "**MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart**")percebi que fazia-me lembrar a sua one-shot "**Aishikata mo Wakarazuni**", porque tem uma trama muito parecida. E a parte da música faz-me lembrar o seu actual manga "**Kanojo wa Uso wo Aishisugiteru**", porque fala sobre música e tudo o que a envolve (produtoras, cantores, etc…). Lol, por isso este tipo de história é "muito à" (típico de) Aoki Kotomi.

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart

**2.** The Black Skirts feat. Kebee – n/a

**3.** F.T Island – Love Love Love

**4.** 4Men – U

**5.** 4Men – Say I Love You

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**Sofia: **drab 36: Olá! :)

À quando tempo! Quase 2 anos, eu acho! xD

Alguém falou mal desta história, ou estás a falar do mal que eu falei dessa drab, por não ter gostado de como ela tinha ficado? Bem, eu não queria que eles se reencontrassem, mas eu sei que os leitores se sentiriam desiludidos, por isso deixei esse final em aberto, pois eu não conseguiria fazer um final, e por isso deixaria isso para os leitores. Podes escolher qualquer final que desejes, pois qualquer um poderia ser o verdadeiro final. :)

drab 37: Lol, muito obrigado pelo review! :) Espero que gostes desta segunda parte!

Bye, bye

**.**

**Ledger m.:** Olá.

Não te preocupes, não há nenhum problema por não teres conseguido mandar um review na drab passada. E ainda bem que adoraste essa drab – 36 – pois não foi uma das minhas favoritas! xD

Eu não pensei nos personagens Sakura e Syaoran de CCS para criar esta história. Quando eu imaginei esta história pela primeira vez eu nem estava a pensar em personagens aleatórios, por isso a personalidade dos personagens neste drab pode ser completamente diferente da sua personalidade no anime CCS.

Eu sei que o motivo por eles terem se separado parece absurdo, mas a primeira vez que pensei nesta história apenas sabia que queria que o Syaoran se sentisse mal/culpado por algo que teria feito no passado, que fizera com que a Sakura se separasse dele, sem nunca mais voltarem a falar. Então eu lembrei-me de um one-shot que li da minha mangaká favorita, em que a história é bastante parecida, e que nesse caso, no inicio da história, sabia que ele (o personagem dessa one-shot) tinha se "deixado levar" e que quando ele dá conta do que está prestes a fazer, vê que a namorada está a chorar. Ah, eu falo dela na parte "**Influências**", antes do "A minha playlist para este Drab foi…".

Lol, mas é sempre bom ler um pouco de drama, né? Por isso desculpa pela desculpa que arranjei para que eles se separassem, mas acho que ficou bem explicado (talvez não), que o Syaoran tinha deixando-se levar pela bebida; que a Sakura, embora gostasse do Syaoran, não queria fazer sexo com ele naquele estado, mas o choro acabou por ser algo extra, mas que ajudou para que o Syaoran, ainda inconsciente, pensasse que tivesse forçado a namorada a algo que ela não queria fazer, o que o deixou irritado; depois, quando olha para

as roupas da Sakura tem a certeza que a forçou; a Sakura olha para as roupas com vergonha pelo estado em que elas se encontram, ela em nenhum momento culpa o Syaoran pelo que aconteceu, ela simplesmente não queria fazê-lo naquele dia, naquele momento; depois, quando vê o seu estado no espelho tem medo de que o Syaoran não queira mais nada com ela, por não o ter deixado ir até ao fim; depois disso a Sakura estava muito envergonhada para poder falar do que tinha acontecido e achava que o Syaoran estava desapontado com ela e por isso a evitava na escola; e o Syaoran evitava-a porque achava que ela, ao estar nervosa (por estar envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido), não queria que ele voltasse a falar com ela.

Desculpa se estiver uma confusão, é que eu estou a escrever à pressa. xD

Lol, por acaso eu sou o contrário. Eu, como escritora, sei todos os pontos de vista da história, e eu quero que os leitores também tenham essas visões, porque acho que a história fica mais completa, por isso eu faço vários pontos de vista, dependendo do tipo de história, é claro. Acho que ao fazer vários pontos de vista de diferentes personagens, estou a dar o máximo de informação possível sobre a história, e sobre os pensamentos dos vários personagens, ao contrário do que aconteceria se a história só tivesse o ponto de vista de um personagem.

Quando "falaste" disso das "Por isso na grande maioria das vezes quando acontece das bandas perderem o vocalista, é difícil arranjar outro porque é impossível ter um canto igual" lembrei-me logo do vocalista da banda QUEEN, pelo meu pai ser um grande fã deles, e que sei que a banda nunca mais foi a mesma depois da morte do vocalista…

Lol, eu também não sei tocar nada! xD

Eu reparei nisso. Muitas poucas drabs, assim como muitas poucas pessoas que comentam. Pois, já passou uns 2 anos… Na altura em que lia fanfics eu consumava ler os espanhóis! xD

Olha, posso te disser que o usuário "Musette Fujiwara" é de Portugal e escreve histórias de CCS. Também a "Sofia" (resposta ao review acima) é de Portugal.

Eu acho que não existe um grande número de escritores de fanfics de Portugal, talvez uns 100, não sei. Não existem tantos otakus aqui como no Brasil, basta apenas comprar os nosso eventos, e até os mangas que vendem, que só recentemente começaram a ser vendidos e esse manga foi o Astroboy, o volume 3 saiu em Agosto, eu acho (nada de narutos; a única coisa que aconteceu foi que o anime Naruto começou a dar num canal para adolescentes chamado "Sic Radical", que agora transmite alguns animes, chegou até a dar FullMetal Alchemist). Por isso estás a ver que o mundo otaku ainda está "muito verde" aqui em Portugal. Não sei se é por isso que há tão poucos escritores de Portugal, mas pode ser uma das razões para isso.

Não te preocupes pelas perguntas, podes fazer muito mais se quiseres (deste que não sejam muito pessoais, é claro). Eu não escolhia as fics pelos países de origem das escritoras, mas sim pelas histórias, por isso eu acho que li tanto histórias de escritoras brasileiras como de escritoras portuguesas (reparei que estou a utilizar o termo feminino, desculpem escritores homens). Não prefiro nenhuma das duas, mas sim a história que mais me interesse.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo teu review! :)

Bye, bye

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Em duas horas e meia consegui escrever 6 paginas… Uau… Mas não me lembro se ultrapassei algum _record_ antigo! xD Acho que não tenho muito mais que disser, sem ser que este drab foi muito mais fácil de escrever que o drab 36, e que estou muito contente com esta história, como já expliquei antes, pela forma pela qual imaginei. Pena não poder compartilha-la convosco, mas vou tentar fazer a melhor adaptação possível, para a escrita, daquilo que imaginei…

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	39. Drab 39 O nosso Som Parte III

**Notas da Autora:** Olá pessoal…

Depois de duas partes finalmente chega a 3ª, e última, parte! xD

São em dias como estes que penso que as pessoas são realmente mesquinhas, invejosas, sendo impossível confiar nelas. Aconteceu algo inacreditável hoje, e espero que nenhuma pessoa (e se houver, que sejam muito poucas) passe pelo mesmo…

E são em dias assim que eu adoro fantasiar que todas as pessoas são boas, que são honestas, mas a realidade é que o ser humano é algo bastante complexo, e cada pessoa tem uma personalidade distinta, por isso essa fantasia nunca deixará de ser apenas e só uma fantasia…

_(lol, desculpem pelo momento filosófico)_

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 39 – O nosso Som – Parte III

私たちの音

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 10 de Setembro, às 22:43/Terminei no dia 18 de Setembro, às 22:41

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

Eu morava naquela casa à um ano, e graças aos meus pais era capaz de pagar a renda todos os meses. Era uma casa pequena com apenas um quarto, sala de estar, que também era uma cozinha, e uma casa de banho. Nada de luxos, mas eu vivia bem, e isso era o que importava.

Muitas coisas aconteceram no passado, e eu acabei por sair de casa, mas os meus pais fizeram questão de me enviar uma mesada todos os meses, para que pudesse sobreviver longe deles. Isso acabou por fazer-me sentir menos necessitado, como se ninguém dependesse de mim, por isso nunca pensei seriamente em trabalhar. Enquanto tinha dinheiro iria sobrevivendo.

Ri. Deste _aquele dia_ a minha vida tinha desabado. Inicialmente foram as minhas notas que desceram consideravelmente, mas com isso veio as zangas com os pais, acerca do futuro, o qual era a última coisa em que pensava naquele momento. Podem achar que eu fui um idiota (e eu sei que fui, e irresponsável também) e que por mais horrível que fosse o que eu teria feito à Sakura não merecia que eu desistisse da minha escolaridade, de ir à Universidade, de trabalhar…

O mais irónico nisto tudo era que, na altura em que tinha decidido iniciar uma carreira como guitarrista um convite de uma produtora caíra aos meus pés, como por arte mágica, como se algo, ou alguém, estivesse à espera do momento em que eu tomasse essa decisão para me dar uma nova oportunidade. E o mais irónico era que aí tinha reencontrado a causa da minha _caída_, a causa pela qual eu tinha desistido de tudo.

Agora a pergunta era: como sobreviver naquele novo ambiente? Com a Sakura a poucos metros de distância, diariamente, presa em minha mente.

Suspirei. À muito tempo que não sentia esta falta de controlo, como sempre senti quando estiva perto da Sakura. Porque razão um sentimento como aquele, após tantos anos, continuava vivo dentro de mim, como se, na realidade, o tivesse descoberto ontem? Começava a ficar com medo de mim mesmo. E se eu perdesse o controlo e voltasse a fazê-lo? Eu não suportaria.

**.**

**(Sakura)**

**.**

-. Obrigado. – disse, após fechar a porta do carro – Assim que estiver despachada chamar-te-ei.

-. Ok. Vê se não demoras muito. – a minha agente respondeu, com ar preocupado.

-. Claro! – sorri. Acenei, e instantes depois o carro já não se encontrava no meu campo de visão – Força Sakura! – disse a mim mesma, tentando ganhar coragem, enquanto tinha os meus dois braços na forma de uma jarra, fazendo um gesto rápido no sentido do chão.

Olhei para a frente e vi o pequeno apartamento. Andei até ao inicio das escadas, começado a subi-las no instante seguinte. Parei quando faltava subir apenas mais quatro degraus. Olhei para a frente, sendo possível ver os números dos apartamentos, com o sobrenome dos donos debaixo. Fiquei a olhar para o número 7, que era o número do apartamento do Syaoran. Ganhei coragem. Corri, terminando de percorrer as escadas, depois corri pelo corredor e parei à frente da porta. Voltei a perder a coragem.

Olhei para a campainha, como se tivesse poderes psíquicos e estava tocasse voluntariamente, sem a ajuda de um dedo humano. Continuei a olhar. O meu estômago estava a começar a doer, possivelmente por causa dos nervos que sentia. Pensei em desistir. Sairia de fininho, sem ninguém perceber, e telefonaria à minha agente. A saída mais fácil, e certamente faria desaparecer a dor que sentia no estômago como que por magia. Sim, a saída era a melhor opção, certamente, mas voltei a lembrar-me do que sentia a uma hora atrás. Estava tão decidida a falar com o Syaoran naquela altura, a onde tinha ido toda aquela vontade? Bem, a resposta era óbvia, pois "falar" não é o mesmo que "fazer".

_Vamos, Sakura! Precisas de ganhar coragem!,_ pensei, animando-me a continuar à frente aquela porta. Empurrei os braços para cima, gritando em seguida. Fingi dar socos, e uma das minhas mãos acabou por bater na campainha. Ouvi o som que vinha do interior da casa. E voltei a notar a minha dor de barriga.

Agora não adiantava voltar atrás. Toquei novamente à campainha.

**.**

**(Syaoran)**

**.**

A campainha tocou, assustando-me, por não estar à espera que tocasse. Pensei: quem poderia ser? Naquele momento não recordava ninguém que pudesse aparecer à porta da minha casa.

Outro toque. Levantei-me da almofada, onde estava sentado até àquela altura. À frente existia uma mesa, onde tinha uma garrafa de sumo e um copo, pois não queria acordar com uma ressaca no dia seguinte.

Andei até à porta, espreguicei e bochechei. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos pus a mão na maçaneta da porta, empurrando-a para baixo, e puxando-a em seguida. E abri os meus olhos o máximo que pude.

No outro lado da porta estava a Sakura. Eu não esperava a sua visita, por isso fiquei confuso, mas antes que eu pudesse recuperar a minha compostura senti os seus braços à volta das minhas costas, apertando com a sua força máxima. Acredito que se fosse mais fraco, teria caído no chão.

-. Syaoran! – a minha mente ficou em branco. Apenas ouvia a voz da Sakura disser o meu nome, uma vez atrás outra. De repente deixei de sentir os seus braços em volta do meu tronco. Observei-a, vendo que ela observava-me com timidez, mais calma. Parecia ter-se arrependido de me abraçar – Eu preciso falar contigo… Mas não sei por onde começar… – ela olhava para as suas mãos, mexendo-as freneticamente.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, precisava de disser alguma coisa – Falar? – perguntei, ainda incrédulo por vê-la à minha frente, poucos metros de distancia.

-. Uh… ah… - não sabia o que disser – Posso entrar? – perguntou.

-. Ah… sim, claro. – respondi, ainda confuso. Acompanhei-a até à pequena sala de estar, que ficava a poucos metros de distância. Era estranho ter a Sakura naquela casa, a falar comigo naturalmente.

-. Bem… - ela sentara-se no chão, atrás da mesa. Fiz questão que ela se sentasse na almofada, mas ela negou amavelmente. E foi nesse momento que eu reparei no quão nervosa ela estava – Eu não sei como começar… é sempre difícil falar do passado. – bingo! Era sobre o que tinha acontecido.

-. Não precisas. – comecei – Eu sei o que vieste disser e digo-te que farei o que quiseres. – eu sabia que ela, na realidade, nunca me tinha perdoado.

-. Não! – ela levantou-se de repente, surpreendendo-me – Eu sei que errei no passado e é por isso que eu preciso falar contigo. Por favor, dá-me uma última oportunidade para explicar-me.

-. Erras-te no passado? – perguntei – Fui eu quem fez porcaria. Fui eu quem forçou-te. Esqueceste-te disso? – eu queria disser aquilo, eu queria culpar-me a mim mesmo vezes e vezes sem conta. Torturando-me com o que a Sakura pensaria de mim. Pensaria mal, muito mal…

-. Não… Não! – ela aproximou-se, hesitante – Eu nunca pensaria isso, eu nunca pensaria que tinhas, de alguma forma, me forçado a fazer algo. Não, eu sabia que estavas bêbado na altura, e eu sabia que era a bebida que tinha a culpa pelo que estava a acontecer. – abraçou-me – Eu sempre pensei que estavas desapontado, e não que pensavas que eu tinha me sentido de alguma forma ofendida pelo que tinhas tentado fazer.

-. Desapontado? Eu? Porquê? – os seus braços ainda estavam presos no meu troco. Lembranças do passado começaram a aparecer na minha mente, lembranças daquele dia. E comecei a tremer. O medo era tal que tive que afastar a Sakura. Empurrei-a, para que ela deixasse de abraçar-me, mas ela continuou agarrada, com a máxima força que tinha, à minha camisola – Por favor Sakura… - implorei.

-. Não. Não! Não te deixarei ir até termos terminado esta conversa. – gritou, apertando-me com força. A sua cara estava pegada ao meu peito e certamente era possível ouvir o meu batimento cardíaco àquela distância – Eu quero dizer-te que sinto muito. Desculpa ter-te feito passar por aquilo que passaste.

-. Não, não. – continuei a empurra-la, mas sem sucesso – Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, e por isso eu mereço o que me aconteceu. – admiti.

-. Syaoran. – ela afastou-se. Um sorriso estava estampado no seu rosto – Não percebes que nós não compreendemos um ao outro, errámos naquilo que pensávamos que o outro estava a pensar. Eu não tinha sido forçada a nada. E tu não tinhas ficado desapontado. Era isto que estava mal, que prolongou a nossa separação. Um simples erro, falta de comunicação. – eu neguei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha feito algo de errado, ela não precisava de encobri-lo agora, depois de tanto tempo – Compreende, Syaoran. – ela agarrou, com as suas mãos, a minha cabeça, forçando-me a olha-la. A intensidade do seu olhar era tanta que quase perdi o controlo.

E beijou-me, surpreendendo-me. Voltei a tentar afasta-la de mim. Mas acabei por sucumbir a um desejo que estava à muito tempo enterrado no meu coração. Beijei-a – É verdade que isto foi um desentendimento? – perguntei, começando a ter controlo sobre o meu corpo. Começava a parar de tremer. O meu corpo (e a minha mente) começava a acreditar nas palavras da Sakura.

-. Sim, é verdade, verdade! – ela riu, e em seguida beijou-me novamente.

-. E tens a certeza que eu não estou a sonhar? – voltei a perguntar. Nada era certo, poderia ser apenas um sonho, já que o que estava a acontecer era algo irreal para mim.

-. Não, não! Se disseres isso outra vez eu desapareço por aquela porta para nunca mais voltar! – ameaçou. Desta fez fui eu quem começou um novo beijo.

Os minutos passaram, as horas passaram. Perdi a conta do tempo que tinha passado. À tanto tempo que não sentia uma felicidade como aquela…

.

-. Oh… - ela não desfez o abraço – Tenho que telefonar à minha agente! – eu ri.

.

.

.

A minha vida tinha dado um giro de 360 graus. Como era possível que num dia, apenas algumas horas, a vida de uma pessoa poderia mudar tanto?

Um mês tinha passado deste aquele dia. E várias coisas aconteceram deste então.

Finalmente tive coragem de enfrentar os meus pais. Lembro-me de visitá-los, juntamente com a Sakura. Ela deve ter se sentido "a mais" no momento em que eu abracei os meus pais, pedindo-lhes perdão. Acho que ficamos algumas horas no hall de entrada, abraçados, e a chorar muito, muito. A minha mãe era a mais emotiva.

Foi um bocado estranho estarmos todos reunidos, depois de estarmos tanto tempo separados, mas a Sakura fez questão de animar as coisas, e na altura em que iríamos voltar para Tóquio os meus pais pediram que viéssemos visitá-los mais vezes.

A minha vida estava a começar a muda…

.

As luzes iluminaram o palco, e vi centenas de pessoas, uma multidão, a gritar. Reparei nalguns cartazes que estavam perto do palco e sorri. Aquele era o carinho dos fãs. E era aquele momento que eu tinha aguardado tanto…

Olhei para o centro do palco, onde a Sakura estava, com um vestido comprido. Sorri. Ela estava linda, ela era linda, sempre o fora. Olhei para o céu. Era raro ver estrelas no céu, pela intensidade da luz da cidade, mas desta vez consegui ver algo cintilante no céu. Pensei que fosse um avião, mas como a luz tinha uma cor branca eu tinha esperança que essa luz não viesse de um avião, mas sim de uma estrela.

Dei os primeiros toques na guitarra, começando a melodia. A Sakura começava a movimentar os braços. E começou a cantar. Ela estava de costas, mas eu imaginava-a a sorrir. Um sorriso tão grande como a lua. O que me fez sorrir também.

Aquele… era o inicio das nossas vidas.

**.**

**FIM**

**Para publicar o próximo drab eu quero ter, no mínimo, 7 reviews.**

**.**

**Sobre o final da história:** sem tempo. : / (escrevi o final à pressa. xD) (mais uma pequena coisa: o Syaoran estava "desapontado" com a Sakura, e eu estou desapontada com este final. Desculpem se ele parece um final de uma telenovela, pois é isso o que eu penso sobre o final, a parte em que eles se reconciliam...)

.

**Sobre os locais descritos:** A única coisa que me faz preferir um manga a um livro é a ilustração dos espaços onde os personagens se encontram. Todos sabemos que o autor e o leitor não têm a mesma ideia do espaço que estão a escrever/ler. Por mais que eu tente descrever todos os pormenores eu deixo sempre escapar alguns (e também deve ser cansativo para o leitor andar sempre a ler descrições, por que se fosse por mim, no inicio de cada PoV, ou alteração de espaça/ambiente que os personagens ocupam, teria que escrever uma breve descrição do lugar onde eles agora estavam, tentado que essa descrição fosse o mais fiel possível ao que imagino. Por isso decidi experimentar uma coisa. **Fazer um plano de um dos lugares queutilizo neste drab (neste caso é a casa da Sakura).** Têm aqui o site (tirem os espaços):

**http : / / img340 . Imageshack . us / img340 / 593 / casadasakuradrab3738 . png**

Se pudessem eu gostaria de saber se vocês imaginavam o quarto dela assim (é certo que no drab 38 eu ponho mais descrições do seu quarto do que no drab 37).

.

**Sobre o título da história:** Lol, acho que isto só deveria estar no drab 36, pois o seu título não fazia sentido nenhum. xD Mas "O nosso Som" veio-me à mente depois de imaginar uma cena que poderá ser a cena final deste drab (deixei as coisas muito obvias, não?). Os títulos das histórias costumam ser (para mim) a coisa mais difícil de "criar" (isso e também os nomes dos personagens secundários. Por que imaginam que eu não dei um nome nem à agente da Sakura e nem ao rapaz que grava a cassete? Claro que na 2ª parte a agente já tem um nome. xD Mas de momento ele ainda está em branco… Estive à procura de nomes japoneses em mangas, mas ainda não encontrei nada que me agradasse…).

.

**Influências:** Aoki Kotomi! xD (Para quem não sabe é o nome de uma mangaká) Quando tive a ideia da trama principal desta história (nesse momento estava a ouvir "**MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart**")percebi que fazia-me lembrar a sua one-shot "**Aishikata mo Wakarazuni**", porque tem uma trama muito parecida. E a parte da música faz-me lembrar o seu actual manga "**Kanojo wa Uso wo Aishisugiteru**", porque fala sobre música e tudo o que a envolve (produtoras, cantores, etc…). Lol, por isso este tipo de história é "muito à" (típico de) Aoki Kotomi.

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** MBLAQ – If You Come Into My Heart

**2.** The Black Skirts feat. Kebee – s/d

**3.** F.T Island – Love Love Love

**4.** 4Men – U

**5.** 4Men – Say I Love You

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**.**

**Sofia:** Olá! :)

Muito obrigado pelo teu review!

Sim, lol, talvez seja pelas falas, não sei. Algumas vezes começo a desvairar e talvez acabe por escrever algo engraçado, não sei. xD Mas pelo menos é bom saber que diverte-te. Rir é sempre melhor do que chorar, né? ;)

Lol, desculpa pelo mal entendido. Claro, eu sei que eu deveria ter escrito um final como deve ser. xD

Tentarei continuar, mas não sei se será um bom trabalho, lol, até à próxima.

Bye, bye

PS. No próximo domingo publicarei a drab 40. Não te preocupes com o aviso que aparece depois do "FIM". Eu quero apenas fazer uma pequena "experiência".

**.**

**Musette Fujiwara:** Olá! :)

Muito obrigado pelo review.

Lol, sim, o Syaoran ainda vai "sofrer" muito nesta drab! xD Mas agora ele já não pode evitar a Sakura.

Espero que tenhas gostado desta terceira parte!

Bye, bye

PS. No próximo domingo publicarei a drab 40. Não te preocupes com o aviso que aparece depois do "FIM". Eu quero apenas fazer uma pequena "experiência".

**.**

**Ledger m.:** Yo ledger m. ;)

É a primeira vez que escrevo um drab com três partes. xD E espero que este seja mesmo a última parte (ainda não acabei de escrever a história e já são 16:58 do sábado. xD).

Por acaso eu gostei bastante de escrever a drab 36 no inicio (assim como a drab 37), mas depois de terminar a drab 36 e relê-la mudei de opinião. Havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem, e por isso passei a não gostar dela. Mas também já estou a mudar de opinião sobre as drabs "37/38/39", pois estou desejosa de terminar esta história e começar a fazer uma nova história!

Sim, lembro-me que quando reli algumas das minhas drabs (já à uns anos) e eu ficava de boca aberta pelos erros que via! xD Ou pelas palavras que tinham letras a mais ou letras trocadas (a pressa é tanta ao escrever no teclado que eu até trocava as letras. xD). Sim, é vergonhoso lermos algo que escrevemos à algum tempo atrás.

"Traições" é um drab que reli à pouco tempo e que adorei, mas os outros drabs já não leio à bastante, bastante tempo. xD Por acaso para mim o drab "amor entre irmãos" é um dos meus favoritos (eu e as minhas maluquices de incesto – só entre irmãos,lol… u.u).

No meu caso já é diferente. Eu imagino-os em diferentes cenários, e eu prefiro fazer histórias de universo alternativo, pois não me estou a imaginar a escrever algo sobre as cartas de clow (as minhas primeiras histórias eram bastante fieis a CCS).

Compreendo o teu ponto de vista, mas eu não me lembrava de outra causa que poderia fazê-los se separarem durante tantos anos.

Sobre os pontos de vista, eu vou dar-te um exemplo: na altura em que li crepúsculo eu só tinha o ponto de vista da Bella, mas isso não me importou muito porque a história rodava em volta dela. Mas eu soube de um livro que contava a história de crepúsculo no ponto de vista do Edward, por isso eu li o livro e depois de terminar de lê-lo compreendi o porquê de ele fazer este ou aquele gesto, ou o que ele estava a pensar naquele ou noutro momento. E com isso eu compreendi ainda melhor a história. Mas eu compreendo o teu ponto de vista, todos têm gostos diferentes, né?

Sobre os Queen eu conheço-os por causa do meu pai. xD Mas sim, é claro, eu conheço várias músicas deles, mas agora a única que estou a lembrar-me é aquela do "we are the champions". Lol, em termos de músicas eu não costumo decorar o nome das bandas/cantores, mas eu lembro de ouvir falar dos nirvana.

Mangas e Portugal é algo raro de se encontrar na mesma frase. xD Por exemplo, eu tenho a minha colecção de manga e isso começou à um ano atrás, quando ganhei coragem e comprei um volume do manga death note na loja Fnac (também existe a fnac no Brasil, né?) e ela apenas tem uma estante com mangas e estes são edições americanas e francesas, pois cá em Portugal não publicam mangas. Actualmente costumo fazer encomendas de mangas espanhóis, mas também tenho alguns em francês e em inglês (eu gosto sempre de ter a melhor edição, como no exemplo do manga "kimi ni todoke", em que eu comprei a versão francesa porque não gostei da versão espanhola. xD) Bem, não existem mangás em Portugal, mas existem lojas especializadas em anime/manga que vendem mangas de outros países, a maioria em inglês, e que também vendem aqueles bonecos de decoração, peluches, etc… O mundo otaku está a crescer em Portugal, mas eu acho que ainda falta muito até venderem mangas…

Lol, a sic radical no estrangeiro? Estou a imaginar o programa "curto circuito" a ser visto por várias pessoas pelo mundo inteiro! xD

Sim, quando eu lia eu também dava prioridade aos fanfics espanhóis, pois eu achava as histórias melhores, e também existem muitas. xD

Sim, eu preferia que aquela parte fosse no ponto de vista da Shiho porque queria a opinião de uma terceira pessoa sobre o comportamento da Sakura. Se fosse no ponto de vista da Sakura eu acho que não teria gostado tanto como gostei de como ficou no ponto de vista da Shiho!

Muito obrigado pelo review e até à próxima. o/

Bye, bye

PS. No próximo domingo publicarei a drab 40. Não te preocupes com o aviso que aparece depois do "FIM". Eu quero apenas fazer uma pequena "experiência".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** E finalmente acabou… espero pelo momento em que poderei escrever a próxima drab ansiosamente…

.

.

Até à próxima…

.

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	40. Drab 40 E se…? 1

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Esta drab vai ser um pouco diferente, mas espero que a apreciem…

**E **_**sorry**_** por qualquer erro ortográfico…**

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 40 – E se…? – #1

_O Popular e a Rapariga Comum_

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 23 de Setembro às 22:27/Terminei no dia 25 de Setembro às 11:26

**.**

**AVISO-1** Esta drab vai ser bastante diferente de todas as anteriores. Ela até pode parecer um comentário meu sobre clichés em mangas shoujo, mas eu acho que será engraçado (dêem a vossa opinião, se gostaram ou não, se querem que eu faça mais drabs deste género ou não. Fica à vossa escolha).

**.**

Esta história é sobre um rapaz, que é tão bonito que nenhuma rapariga consegue ignorá-lo. E sobre a rapariga que é a excepção a essa regra.

Tudo começa na escola, como é natural. Até àquele momento a rapariga nunca tinha conhecido o rapaz, nem vice-versa. Até que os dois encontram-se pela primeira vez.

Mas para que a leitura seja mais agradável, sem haver várias repetições de "rapaz" e "rapariga", iremos dar um nome a cada uma destas "personagens-modelo". O rapaz chamar-se-á "Syaoran", e a rapariga chamar-se-á "Sakura".

Existem várias versões de como este casal poderá se entrar pela primeira vez, mas iremos utilizar o seguinte exemplo: a Sakura estaria a caminho da sua sala quando, de repente, alguém tinha esbarrado com ela, talvez sem querer. Esse seria o Syaoran que, ao ver que tinha caído a mala da Sakura no chão estaria quieto, sem fazer nada, e ainda tinha a coragem de a culpar por aquilo ter acontecido.

À espera que a Sakura se desculpasse, ele ficara surpreso pela repentina raiva que sentira vir das suas palavras. Nunca tinha sido indiferente a nenhuma pessoa do sexo feminino, por isso tinha ficado interessado naquela pessoa. Sendo que, a partir desse momento, a Sakura seria a sua próxima "victima", tentando fazer de tudo para que ela se apaixonasse por ele.

A partir desse momento a Sakura repararia que todas as conversas das suas amigas eram sobre o príncipe da escola, que acabaria por ser o rapaz com o qual ela tinha esbarrado uns minutos antes.

Neste tipo de história é tudo muito simples. A Sakura e o Syaoran aproximar-se-iam, sendo que o amor acabaria por nascer entre eles. Um casal improvável. Naquelas histórias com mais de um capítulo costuma haver problemas com as fãs do Syaoran, que farão coisas horríveis e inimagináveis para que a Sakura nunca mais fale e/ou aproxime-se do Syaoran.

Na maioria das vezes o Syaoran apareceria de repente, salvando a Sakura daquelas monstruosidades, dizendo-lhes, depois, que nunca mais as quereria ver, por terem feito mal à sua querida Sakura, pela qual tinha sentimentos amorosos. Mas também existe outra versão, em que o Syaoran saberia dessas agressões por terceiros, mas terminaria por ser o herói do dia, como na versão anterior.

Também poderia haver um triângulo amoroso, mas eu acredito que isso é um cliché, pois existem muitas histórias que consistem em apenas um triângulo amoroso.

Mas o final acaba sempre por ser o mesmo. Numas histórias as cenas são mais dramáticas, noutras são mais para a comédia, mas o final acaba por ser este: eles confessam o seu amor! (E muitas das vezes vem um beijo como brinde, na última página, antes do "FIM".)

.

.

Mas agora pergunto… E se, no inicio da história, o Syaoran não tivesse se interessado pela Sakura? E se ele achasse simplesmente que ela era insignificante e indigna da sua presença por não saber quem ele era? Então ele não a perseguia para, depois, ele tornar-se no seu namorado. E se a Sakura não ouvisse as suas amigas a falar do Syaoran? Ela continuaria sem saber quem era, esquecendo do incidente poucos dias depois.

Com isto não haveria cliché. A história terminaria antes dela ter começado. Um rapaz e uma rapariga que se encontraram por acaso, mas que nunca mais voltaram a ver-se.

Imaginem mangas shoujo em que a sua história consistisse nesta minha última teoria. Não teria graça nenhuma, né? Por isso clichés são a melhor coisa do mundo! Pelo menos para os romances…

**.**

**FIM**

**AVISO-2:** O drab 41 não será outra história deste tipo, mas sim uma "normal", até porque se este tipo de história for bem aceite pelos leitores irei postar, no mínimo, pela seguinte ordem: uma drab "e se…?", uma drab "normal", drab "e se…?", uma drab "normal" (e isto é o mínimo, pois por mim escreveria este tipo de história de 3 em 3 drabs ou 4 em 4 drabs).

**.**

**Influências:**Depois de tantos shoujo mangas eu tinha que ter aprendido alguma coisa. xD Eu não me inspirei em nenhum exclusivamente, mas tirei esses exemplos, ou "versões", de ideias que tinha na minha mente. Por isso, pode ser que nunca li um manga em que os personagens conhecem-se por terem esbarrado um no outro, lol.

Mas o que é certo é que existe uma lista de clichés que, um deles, encontrarás em qualquer shoujo manga. xD Por isso é que eu agora gosto de coisas inesperadas, ou clichés que eu prefiro, pois existem muito que eu não gosto ou que já enjoei de tantos manga que eu li com esse mesmo cliché. xD

Lol, eu tinha que fazer aquele comentário final. xD

**.**

**Reviews:**

**.**

**Drika:** Olá. :)

Muito obrigado pelo teu review.

Sim, finalmente os dois ficaram juntos, embora eu acha que o final foi muito rápido. xD Tenho que me esforçar mais na próxima drab!

Muito obrigada pelo teu elogio.

Até à próxima…

Bye, bye.

**.**

**Sofia:** Olá! ;)

Isso também acontece-me! O.o

Quando estou a ler um livro e existe uma cena que eu adoro, com bastante romance, eu não consigo parar de sorrir, é um pouco estranho. xD Lembro-me que quando li o final de um livro, que era sobre uma mulher do "presente" e um homem do "passado", que tinham viajado do passado para o futuro, eu chorei e sorri ao mesmo tempo. Eu adorei tanto o final que mesmo depois de ter terminado de ler eu não consegui parar de sorrir, foi uma coisa incrível, e eu adoro esse livro pelo que me fez sentir. E é por isso que eu adoro este mundo da leitora…

Lol, não te preocupes, se fores malucas já sabes que tens aqui uma companhia, pois sou igual a ti. xD

Ah, ainda bem que gostaste. O que importa é o que os leitores pensam! :)

Até à próxima… ;)

Bye, bye.

.

.

.

**Notas da Autora:** Sim, esta drab acabou por ser curta, mas espero que a próxima seja maior. xD

.

.

.

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	41. Drab 41 Shinpi Teki na Kesu Parte I

**Notas da Autora: **Eu devia fazer algumas explicações, mas decidi deixa-las apenas para o fim, para que, ao lerem esta história, estejam numa "onda de suspense", sem saber o que virá a seguir.

Eu adorei esta história momento em que a imaginei, mas espero que continue a adora-la no momento em que terminar de escrevê-la… Afinal, eu escrevo aquilo que eu gosto, e esta história não será uma excepção a regra…

Lol, tenho que disser que consegui chegar à drab 40! xD Espero conseguir chegar à 50ª…

E, como sempre, desculpem por qualquer erro que possam encontrar pela drab…

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 41 – Shinpi Teki na Kesu – Parte I

神秘的なケース

_a __mysterious case – um caso misterioso_

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 27 de Setembro às 15:59/Terminei no dia 2 de Outubro às 00:23

**.**

**AVISO: **Tenho queavisar que isto é uma história do tipo "caso policial", por isso este drab não é recomendado a pessoas que não gostam deste tipo de histórias, etc, etc (lol, eu não escrevi nada macabro, pois nem eu própria seria capaz de imaginá-lo, xD, mas existem descrições da cena do crime, e falo apenas uma fez sobre manchas de sangue…)

.

Comecei a ouvir um som desconhecido. Era baixo, mas o seu volume ia aumentando consideravelmente. Tão rapidamente que em pouco tempo o som era insuportável.

_ring, ring, ring_

-. Hurgh… - rodei o meu corpo nos lençóis. Estava a recobrar a minha consciência. Empurrei a minha cabeça contra uma das almofadas, rodando-a da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda. Fiquei da barriga para baixo.

_ring…_

O som que tinha tornando-se insuportável, repentinamente, desaparecera, trazendo o silêncio. Mas esse silêncio não durou muito…

_ring, ring, ring_

Pouco a pouco ia recobrando a minha consciência. Comecei a apalpar, com a ponta dos meus dedos, tentando descobrir a fonte daquele som. Senti uma superfície fria, áspera, e, continuando a minha busca, descobri a "fonte", que não parava de vibrar.

-. Humm… - fiz questão de abrir os meus olhos, mas eles negavam-se a fazer tal favor, por isso peguei no meu telemóvel, que continuava a tocar, colocando-o ao lado do meu ouvido direito. Virei a minha cabeça para a direita, para que pudesse falar, já que eu tinha a minha cara tapada pela almofada. Enquanto apalpava o telemóvel, tinha a sua imagem na minha mente, e com isso descobri onde estaria o botão verde, carregando-o em seguida.

-. Hayato Ikeda **(1)**. Venha imediatamente à rua xxx. – no momento em que reconheci o nome do meu chefe abri os olhos de forma automática, como um robô, e virei o meu corpo, sentando-me na cama em seguida.

-. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, seriamente.

-. Ainda não sabemos, mas tudo indica para um suicídio. – respondeu, calmo.

-. Suicídio? – alarmei-me.

-. Acho que nunca tinha visto um caso como este… - murmurou – Mas esta é uma óptima oportunidade para você ganhar alguma prática. Não são só roubos ou traficantes que _formam_ um polícia.

-. Claro. Estarei aí em 30 minutos, pode ser? – perguntei, enquanto levantava-me da cama, indo em direcção à cozinha.

-. 30 minutos e nem mais um segundo, entendido? – disse. Eu estava a tirar algumas coisas para o meu pequeno almoço.

-. Ok! – disse, antes de ouvir o "bip", "bip", carregando no botão vermelho em seguida.

E corri para a casa de banho.

.

.

.

Fechei a porta do meu carro. Haviam apenas dois carros de polícia naquele local, mas havia muita gente no mato, que ficava "nos lados" da auto-estrada.

Comecei a caminhar pelo mato, passando por várias ervas e folhas secas. Daquela distância consegui ver pequenos objectos, que formavam um círculo. Depois, dois sacos, com os quais se transporta os corpos, já depois de mortos.

Comecei a pensar em possíveis causas para aquele acontecimento, pelo que eu tinha aprendido por terceiros, pois aquela seria a minha primeira experiência, e esperava poder chegar até ao fim daquele caso.

Ao aproximar-me ainda mais do "local do crime" reparei que os pequenos objectos eram, de facto, velas, inúmeras velas, que formavam um círculo. E também reparei nalgo estranho. Uma zona daquele círculo estava escura, possivelmente causada por um fogo, o que achei estranho, pois havia várias manchas de sangue dentro daquele círculo. Não faria sentido as vítimas terem provocado ferimentos a eles próprios e, também, incendiar o "local do crime". Normalmente os suicidas só utilizavam um modo. Mas talvez este caso fosse diferente, e isso explicaria o porquê de haver tantas velas, mas não explicaria o motivo para que toda a zona, onde se encontravam as velas, não estivesse incendiada.

Após terminar as minhas suspeições, aproximei-me a algumas pessoas que estavam presentes, tentando obter informações que já sabiam, mas estas eram muito escassas.

Pelo que me disseram os corpos tinham sido descobertos por um grupo de turistas, que tinham a intenção de visitar um lago local, que ficava a uns 1000 metros daquele lugar. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, eles passaram por aquela área e imediatamente chamaram para o 112, pedindo auxílio. Os enfermeiros disseram que eles não foram muito claros, durante a chamada, mas isso deve ter sido ao facto do choque em que ficaram após tal descobrimento.

Só após a ambulância chegar ao local perceberam a real importância deste caso.

Os corpos foram encontrados no chão, com meros centímetros de distância, e eles encontravam-se dentro de um círculo formado por velas, e todas essas velas já estiveram acesas. Algumas continham alguns restos de cera, outras ainda tinham muita cera. Talvez o vento fosse o culpado, mas não faria que as velas tivessem diferentes níveis de cera, o que dava a entender que elas tinham sido acesas em momentos distintos. E, os corpos foram encontrados com roupas brancas, o que fazia crer aos mais experientes de que aquilo tratava-se de um suicido de motivo amoroso, talvez aquelas duas vitimas fossem namorados. E algo anormal, aquela zona escurecida tinha sido causada, de facto, por um fogo, mas o que aconteceu realmente é que, ao que parece, os cabelos da vitima feminina, após o tiro mortal, tenham caído em cima de algumas velas, que naquele momento ainda estavam acesas, e isso tenha causado um pequeno incêndio, mas algo que não foi muito grande, pois naquela área o chão estava completamente limpo, sem vestígios de qualquer erva, ou outro tipo de plantas, secas, que pudesse alastrar o fogo.

Eu falei com o meu chefe, mas naquele momento não tinha nada a fazer, pois a médica forense, daquela região, era a única que poderia dar uma pista acerca da idade daquelas vítimas, e aí iríamos à procura, de acordo com a idade, na lista de pessoas desaparecidas naquela zona e redondezas.

.

.

.

E no final daquela tarde eu recebi uma informação. Eles teriam entre os 17-19 anos.

.

.

.

Após algumas horas encontrei 5 jovens que poderiam ser as vítimas. Havia duas raparigas e três rapazes, o que me fez pensar que um desses rapazes e uma dessas raparigas mantinha, talvez, uma relação amorosa. Para uma cidade pequena como Tomoeda, cinco jovens desaparecidos era um número normal, já que eram raros os casos de desaparecimento.

À primeira vista nenhum desses jovens pareciam ter alguma ligação, à excepção de um rapaz e de uma rapariga, que eram irmãos.

Após essa descoberta liguei imediatamente para a médica forense, que estava a tratar da identificação dos corpos, dizendo-lhe que já tinha encontrado as possíveis vítimas, dando-lhe os seus nomes completos, número de BI, para que pudesse obter os registos dentários desses jovens desaparecidos **(2)**.

Agora só podia esperar até receber os resultados… Mas podia continuar a fazer algo…

Procurei, no registo de desaparecidos desses 5 jovens por números de telefone, a fim de contactar com um familiar, para fazer-lhes algumas perguntas.

O meu primeiro encontro foi com a mãe de uma das duas raparigas que estavam desaparecidas. Mostrei-lhe as quatro fotografias dos outros quatro jovens desaparecidos, à espera que ela pudesse reconhecer algum deles. E assim um fez. Um dos rapazes era o namorado da sua filha, o que batia certo com o motivo do suicídio.

Agora só tinha que esperar pelo telefonema da médica forense, que afirmaria a minha teoria acerca das possíveis vítimas.

Parecia que "_o caso estava fechado_" **(3)**…

.

.

.

-. Não, os seus registos dentários não confirmam com os dentes das vítimas.

.

.

.

Afinal _ainda_ _estava aberto_… e era apenas o começo do mistério que envolvia aquele suicídio.

**.**

**CONTINUA**

Sobre a parte final, eu irei recapitular tudo isso na segunda parte desta drab. É que eu não consegui acabar esta parte a tempo e decidi terminar esta primeira parte desta forma…

_Seria pedir muito por um review vosso? Uma frase bastaria e me faria imensamente feliz._

**.**

**(1)** Este nome pertence a: "Hayato Ikeda (3 de Dezembro de 1899 — 13 de Agosto de 1965) foi um político do Japão. Ocupou o lugar de primeiro-ministro do Japão de 18 de julho de 1960 a 9 de novembro de 1964." (wikipedia, muito obrigado, Hayato Ikeda-sama, muito obrigado por dar nome ao meu personagem)

**(2)** Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como os verdadeiros investigadores passam essas informações para um médico forense, por isso eu inventei o que eu acho que pode ser utilizado…

**(3)** the case is closed – tradução literal. xD

**Influências:** Não, nada de CSI. Isto é a junção de vários gostos: psicológica, que me tem levado a querer saber coisas acerca de casos policiais, por que acho interessante, por isso eu agora tenho a mania de ver o canal _zone reality_. xD Por isso, se por acaso haver algum caso deste género (só puderam saber toda a verdade no final desta história, por isso só aí é que poderão julgar) nalgum episódio de CSI, não me podem culpar, porque eu não adivinharia, já que eu não costumo ver (vi apenas uma vez, mas fiquei com tão má impressão que não voltei a ver). xD E existem outros gostos, mas que não posso revelar porque tornar-se-iam num spoiler para a segunda parte…

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** WISE - Mirror feat. Salyu

**2.** Koda Kumi - ECSTASY

**3.** C.N. Blue - I Don't Know Why

**4.** C.N. Blue – Lie

**5.** BoA - Copy & Paste

**6. **Jyongri** - **Possession **(original version, english version, vocal version)**

**7.** Girls' Generation (SNSD) & 2PM - Cabi Song

**8.** Owl –돌아서운다

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**Musette Fujiwara: **Olá! :)

Muito obrigada pelo teu review.

Sim, talvez volte a escrever outra drab desse género. ;)

Até à próxima…

Bye, bye

**.**

**Sofia: **Olá! ;)

Sim, eu sinto exactamente assim! xD Sabe muito bem sentir-se assim após ler um livro, e é por isso que eu tenho gostos específicos, para poder ler um livro e gostar.

Sim, os clichés estão em todo lado. xD Mesmo uma história que parece ser inovadora tem sempre um cliché, pois o autor deverá ter se inspirado em algo, pois é muito raro inventar uma história a partir do 0.

Muito obrigado pelo teu review! :)

Até à próxima…

Bye, bye

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Escrevi a maioria deste drab no sábado, por isso o final ficou dessa forma, mas eu irei recapitular tudo na segunda parte…

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	42. Drab 42 Shinpi Teki na Kesu Parte II

**Notas de Autora:** Eu acho que este capitulo é muito deprimente… mas quem disse que a vida policial é um mar de rosas? Este capitulo nem pode ser comparado ao que acontece na realidade…

Deixado o capítulo de lado… desculpem pelo desaparecimento! Mas hoje (é por isso que este capitulo é curto, eu demorei umas duas horas a escrevê-lo. xD), não sei porquê, apeteceu-me actualizar. O problema é que no inicio do capitulo eu não estava com muita inspiração. xD

**.**

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 42 – Shinpi Teki na Kesu – Parte II

神秘的なケース

_a__mysterious case – um caso misterioso_

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

**.**

Comecei no dia 19 de Dezembro às 14:44/Terminei no dia 19 de Dezembro às 16:50

**.**

**.**

Ah… Sentia os meus olhos cansados… o sono estava à porta, mas ainda faltava pesquisar umas informações sobre um dos 5 jovens que se encontravam desaparecidos.

Nessa mesma tarde tinha ligado à mãe de uma das raparigas desaparecidas. Não lhe contei nada acerca do suicídio. Fiz apenas parecer que seria uma visita formal, sobre o desaparecimento da sua filha. Não tinha autorização de falar sobre o suicídio a nenhum dos pais desses jovens desaparecidos. Nem eu teria a coragem de o fazer… afinal era melhor ter a esperança de que estivesse vivo em vez de ter a certeza de que estava morto…

A mãe da rapariga tinha marcado uma hora comigo, para responder alguma das minhas perguntas. Mas agora sentia um mal-estar na barriga, nervosa pelo meu primeiro trabalho a sério como policia…

.

.

.

-. Reconhece algum destes rapazes. – estava sentada numa poltrona, à minha frente estava uma mesa, onde, no topo, estavam fotografias os rapazes desaparecidos.

A mulher que estava à minha frente encontrava-se nervosa. Percebi-o no momento em que a vi. O tremer involuntário do seu corpo, a mão na sua boca. Ela não estava no seu 100%, o desaparecimento da sua filha deixou-a verdadeiramente preocupada, desamparada, tanto que eu pensei que ela não poderia suportá-lo por muito tempo. O seu estado mental tornar-se-ia cada vez pior com o tempo, caso a sua filha não retornar-se – Este. – ela apontou para uma das fotografias – Eu reconheço este. – continuou. Fiquei em silêncio durante uns segundos, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer a minha próxima pergunta ela quase gritou – Ele terá alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento da minha filha? É isso que acha? – abaixei a minha cabeça… eu não sabia se estar feliz pelo rápido descobrimento da identidade dos dois corpos, ou sentir tristeza pela dor que aquela mãe sentia.

-. N… não. – disse – Apenas querermos saber quais são as pessoas mais próximas a ela, e se o seu desaparecimento não terá razões supérfluas. Com certeza nada de sério terá acontecido. Por favor, tenha fé de que a sua filha voltará a casa. – engoli em seco, imaginando um caixão. Ela voltaria a casa, mas não da maneira que seria desejada…

-. Por favor, por favor. Faça o seu melhor para encontrar a minha filha e prometo que a minha chama da esperança nunca se apagará. – o seu sorriso parecia forçado, e as mãos ainda tremiam.

Não fiz qualquer gesto. Não aguentaria estar naquele espaço durante muito mas tempo. Não conseguiria aguentar as minhas lágrimas durante muito mais tempo. Por isso, quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim, abri a minha torneira interna e a água começou a escorrer, imparável como a chuva.

.

.

.

Eu realmente pensei que os corpos dos suicidas pertencessem àqueles dois jovens, pois não havia nada que contradissesse isso, mas afinal, eles ainda não tinham passado pela prova final.

Quando a médica forense, encarregada de reconhecer os corpos, disse-me que seria impossível que os corpos dos suicidas fossem daqueles dois jovens, eu desabei.

Não conhecia a família do rapaz, mas imaginando o que presenciei quando visitei a mãe da rapariga, pensei que os familiares dele deveriam estar a sofrer tanto como a mãe da rapariga... Pensando que ainda teríamos mais uma oportunidade para rever aqueles dois jovens, eu desabei, rindo e chorando, não sabia qual controlava as minhas emoções, mas sabia que estava feliz. Embora houvesse ainda duas pessoas mortas, não pude deixar de pensar no feliz que estava.

Mas quando me acalmei percebi que haveria outros familiares que perderiam a esperança, que viveriam na infelicidade… E foi ai que eu soube, a verdadeira identidade dos corpos dos suicidas, os dois irmãos gémeos desaparecidos…

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUA**

**.**

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** WISE - Mirror feat. Salyu

**2.** Koda Kumi - ECSTASY

**3.** C.N. Blue - I Don't Know Why

**4.** C.N. Blue – Lie

**5.** BoA - Copy & Paste

**6.**Jyongri**-**Possession **(original version, english version, vocal version)**

**7.** Girls' Generation (SNSD) & 2PM - Cabi Song

**8.** Owl –돌아서운다

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**.**

**Sofia:**Olá! ;)

Lol, desculpa, esta parte também ficou pequena. xD

Lol, magia negra. xD Mas acho que a revelação final deixou-te com várias ideias, né? Mas eu acho que já pus todas as cartas na mesa para saberem a verdade por detrás do suicídio, né?

Muito obrigado pelo teu review! : )

Até à próxima…

Bye, bye

**.**

**Musette Fujiwara:**Olá! :)

Muito obrigada pelo teu review.

Lol, ainda bem que gostaste. : )

Estava com medo de que os leitores não gostassem deste tipo de histórias…

Até à próxima…

Bye, bye

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Outro capitulo curto… u.u

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	43. Drab 43 Shinpi Teki na Kesu Parte III

**Notas de Autora:** Eu quis escrever esta última parte porque não queria deixar outra história (drab) incompleta. Peço desculpas pelo final, mas eu quero escrever outro drab com uma história diferente, e já passou muito tempo deste a última vez que escrevi esta história.

Não sei como andam as coisas pelo FF.N, mas se puderem deixar um comentário eu agradecia. ;) Agora vamos à terceira parte deste drab!

**.**

**Colecção de Drabs de SxS**

Drab 43 – Shinpi Teki na Kesu – Parte III

神秘的なケース

_a mysterious case – um caso misterioso_

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

Comecei no dia 08 de Maio de 2011 às 16:32/Terminei no dia 08 de Maio de 2011 às 17:10

**.**

Quando os resultados da análise chegaram às minhas mãos o meu coração parou.

Os gémeos foram os que morreram, o que me deixava com várias perguntas, sendo a maioria sem resposta.

E como seria capaz de dar a noticia à mãe dos gémeos…?

Após ler algumas informações sobre a família Li descobri que o pai dos gémeos tinha morrido quando eles tinham apenas 2 anos de idade, e a mãe foi quem sustentou a casa deste então. Pelas informações conseguidas a partir de questionários feitos aos vizinhos, a mãe dos gémeos era uma mulher carinhosa, que tentava fazer a vontade aos seus filhos sempre que podia, embora estivesse bastante ocupada com o seu trabalho.

Muitas pessoas admiravam a senhora Li.

Mas uma das coisas que me chamou a atenção foi o comentário de uma vizinha, que dizia que os gémeos eram próximos de mais, dando a entender que eles tinham uma relação incestuosa. Ela própria jurava ter visto-os a beijarem-me num parque, perto da casa dela.

Seria possível? O certo é que aquele suicídio parecia ter uma origem amorosa… Seria possível que os gémeos, não aguentando a pressão de serem irmãos de sangue e não querendo desapontar a mãe, suicidaram-se?

Teria que tentar fazer os possíveis para resolver este caso.

.

.

_Hoje vi aquela rapariga novamente atrás dele._

_Eu já tinha a avisado para manter-se afastada dele, mas ela continuava a persegui-lo como se eu não tivesse dito nada._

_Que raiva! Que raiva! Apetece-me… apetece-me… ela não tem direito de o tocar. Apenas eu tenho esse direito! Ele é meu, inteiramente meu!_

_Os seus cabelos castanhos, macios ao toque, os seus olhos castanhos, que me faziam delirar sempre que os via._

_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, alguma coisa…_

_Ele me ama tanto como eu o amo a ele…_

_Existe apenas uma hipótese… apenas uma maneira._

Levei a minha mão à minha boca, tapando-a. Uma repentina vontade de vomitar fez-me correr até à casa de banho.

Arg…

Ah… Ah… As palavras que terminavam de ler passearam pela minha mente novamente. Senti um gosto horrível na boca e tive que ir à cozinha, beber água, tentando fazer com que a vontade de vomitar – e o seu sabor – desaparecem-me.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde me confrontaria com casos assim, mas eu achei isso demasiado cedo.

No diário da rapariga que cometera o suicídio dizia tudo o que necessitava para resolver este caso, como se ela quisesse que alguém soubesse o que fez por amor.

O facto de convencer o seu irmão a vestir-se de branco, o facto de fazê-lo beber algo que continha a droga que matou aos dois, poucos minutos antes dela beber também a sua parte.

Ela escrevera cinco páginas no seu diário, explicando ao pormenor tudo o que faria naquele trágico dia. De o convencer a ir para o lado deserto da cidade, de autocarro, os dois vestidos de branco. De o fazer parar no meio do caminho para beber o que deveria ser uma bebida energética. E de montar toda aquela cena das velas. E também de arrastar o corpo do seu irmão, já morto até ao centro daquelas velas, bebendo ela a seguir o resto da bebida energética, onde pusera a droga, segurando a mão do seu irmão antes que cair. Deve ter sido nesse momento que o seu cabelo queimou.

Meu Deus! Como contaria esta história para a mãe dos gémeos? E pensar que o Syaoran ainda pudesse estar vivo naquele momento…

Aquela foi a primeira vez que pensei em querer ter alguma magia, como ler mentes ou ver o futuro, para que pudesse impedir aquela morte.

Eu sabia que este seria o primeiro caso de muitos que teria que enfrentar, mas tenho que admitir que o primeiro caso que resolvemos é aquele que nos deixa mais marcas para o resto das nossas vidas.

Nunca irei esquecer este gémeos. Sakura e Syaoran Li.

**.**

**FIM**

**.**

A minha playlist para este Drab foi…

**1.** WISE - Mirror feat. Salyu

**2.** Koda Kumi - ECSTASY

**3.** C.N. Blue - I Don't Know Why

**4.** C.N. Blue – Lie

**5.** BoA - Copy & Paste

**6. **Jyongri**- **Possession **(original version, english version, vocal version)**

**7.** Girls' Generation (SNSD) & 2PM - Cabi Song

**8.** Owl –돌아서운다

**.**

Resposta aos Reviews…

**Sofia: **Para mim a pior parte é mesmo escrever, porque demoro muuuito tempo, e como já tenho a história toda na minha mente, tornasse tedioso escrever…

Pois é, eu também adoro a fic "feiticeiros", uma das primeira que li.

Ah, feliz ano novo muuito atrasado. ;)

bye

**.**

**Musette Fujiwara: **obrigado. :)

Este também ficou pequeno, mas espero fazer uma história melhor para o próximo drab. ;)

bye

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Desculpem pelo final (escrevi este drab em 40 minutos), e vou ver se para o próximo drab eu escrevo mais qualquer coisa nas notas de autora. xD

Até à próxima…

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


End file.
